ADIOS PAZ, HOLA NARUTO
by Flor de desierto
Summary: NARUSASU. Sasuke es feliz y todo en su vida es perfecto, pero entonces llega una personita que arruina todo. Adiós tranquilidad, adiós control, adiós vanidades, adiós orgullo, adiós seguridad de tendencia sexual, hola problemas, hola tontos sentimientos, HOLA NARUTO!
1. El Nuevo

**EL NUEVO**

Uchiha Sasuke era su nombre, lo más superior que se puede considerar en un chico de dieciséis años, cualquiera daría lo que fuera para estar en sus zapatos.

Él asistía a la a la academia de Konoha, todo en su vida era perfecto y no tenía preocupaciones, todos lo admiraban, todos lo amaban y tenía el mundo completamente a sus pies… sehhh… todo era perfecto. Él era perfecto.

Sasuke siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, se daba el lujo de rechazar a cualquiera y seguían adorándolo y besando el suelo por donde pisaba, tenía un club de fans y todos querían ser sus amigos y ¿cómo no lo iban a querer? Sasuke era el más sexy, el más listo, el más guay, el más lindo, el más cool, el más platudo, ¡el más MÁS!

Era bastante engreído y arrogante, un chico altanero, y aún así no había nadie que se atreva a hacerle frente o a rechazar su celestial presencia…

Pero Sasuke nunca hubiera imaginado que eso cambiaría un día de repente y sin que él se dé cuenta…

.

.

.

Era un día normal, o al menos eso parecía. El moreno llegó a la academia y todo el mundo lo saludaba, las chicas corrían loquitas hacia él para darle los buenos días. Sonó el timbre de entrada al aula y los alumnos entraron a sus respectivos cursos.

_Buenos días – saludó el profesor Iruka y parecía más animado de lo normal – quiero que presten atención, por favor – todos lo miraron atentos, bueno, no todos, Sasuke seguía con los ojos en su libro – Escuchen, hoy ha llegado un nuevo alumno… - Sasuke levantó la mirada… oh, más personas que lo fastidien adorándolo, pensó – antes de que entre quiero pedirles por favor que sean amables con él y que lo acojan cordialmente, ¿está claro? – pidió severamente, al parecer ya conocía a ese chico, normalmente no ruega tanto para que traten bien a un alumno nuevo

_Sí – respondieron la mayoría. Iruka se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió

_Adelante, pasa – le pidió con una sonrisa y la persona entró al aula… lentamente y con la nariz respingada, mostrando su escultural y varonil perfil. Sasuke se quedó idiotizado, bueno… en realidad todos lo estaban.

El chico parecía un ensueño, no era normal ver uno así en Konoha.

Era rubio y de piel bronceada, tenía los ojos azules que parecían dos pedacitos de cielo, tenía tres marcas en cada lado de la cara que de alguna forma lo hacían ver adorable pero al mismo tiempo feroz. Llevaba el uniforme normal, de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, con la diferencia de que tenía puesto un saco negro y largo encima que lo hacía tener un estilo rebelde.

El chico nuevo se paró en frente de la clase, no se veía nervioso o tímido en lo absoluto, más bien se veía seguro y bastante confiado…. Era fácil de notar con esa sonrisa zorruna y maliciosa en la cara.

_Alumnos… – dijo Iruka tratando de que los demás dejen de mirar al chico tan pasmados – les presento a….

_ ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! – lo interrumpió el rubio ensanchando su radiante sonrisa – ¡Hola! Soy alumno de intercambio, me gusta el ramen, mi clase favorita es el Karate, no tengo perro ni gato, vivo en una casa, espero que seamos amigos, no muerdo y bla bla bla, heheheheh

Cricricricri….

_¿Dije algo malo? Vaya con los aburridos estos – sehh… los demás lo miraban con cara de WTF?

_Ehm… – Iruka no sabía que decir – ¿No es adorable? … bueno Naruto, siéntate con Sasuke, por favor, él te pondrá al tanto de la clase – Sasuke dio un gruñido de fastidio. Obviamente, siendo el más destacado de su clase, le correspondía direccionar a los recién llegados

_Está bien… – Naruto se volteó hacia sus compañeros – ¡Bueno! ¡¿QUIEN DE USTEDES ES SASUKE?

_Este chico es problemático – murmuraba para sus adentros Shikamaru

_Na-Naruto… – Iruka le habló con una gota en la cabeza – Sasuke es ese de ahí… – le apuntó y después lo atrajo del brazo para decirle algo por lo bajo – No grites tanto, cabeza hueca

_Pero si yo no grité, dattebayo – se quejó con un puchero por el regaño, después el rubio con cara de kitsune se acercó a Sasuke. El moreno nunca admitiría que se había quedado ensimismado por un momento al ver al rubio, pero decidió que no era nada impresionante, de seguro otro más que agregar a la lista de los que le besaban los pies.

Los asientos eran de a dos personas, normalmente se sientan con Sasuke "a quien gane"

_Etto… – Naruto se quedó parado y tieso sin saber qué hacer cuando vio su asiento - ¡Iruka-sensei! ¿Está ciego o qué? ¡Aquí hay una chica! ¿cómo quiere que me siente? – le reclamó el rubio a su sensei - ¡¿Acaso quiere que me siente encima de ella, dattebayo?

_Iruka-sensei, yo llegué temprano para sentarme con Sasuke-kun, ¡no es justo! – reclamó la pelirrosa

_Sí, Sakura-san, lo que pasa es que… - trató de explicar Iruka

_Oh, pobre chica, se levanta temprano para sentarse con su novio… - dijo distraído el rubio mientras Sakura se sonrojaba por lo dicho – no sea malo Iruka-sensei, déjela, póngame con otra persona – Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Su novia? ¡Guácala! Un asno tendría más oportunidad con Sasuke.

El pelinegro trató de calmarse y parecer indiferente

_No te preocupes, ella ya se levanta – dijo Sasuke muy serio. Prefería al dobe antes que a Sakura– ¿cierto, Sakura? – la miró asesinamente

_Lo-lo que digas, Sasuke-kun – dijo con una sonrisa forzosa y se levantó para sentarse con Ino. Naruto puso cara confusa, pero después encogió los hombros y se sentó.

_¡Pss! Yo que tú trataba mejor a mi novia – le murmuró el rubio reprendedor

_No es mi novia, usuratonkachi – sólo de imaginarlo le daban nauseas

_ ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, TEME? – le gritó enojado. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, ¿cómo se atrevía? Nunca nadie había osado insultarlo, y mucho menos con eso de "teme"

_¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? – le gritó en el mismo tono. Ambos se miraron desafiantes, sus ojos hacían corto circuito y…

_¡Ehem!

Sasuke y Naruto miraron al frente y se dieron cuenta de que el profesor los miraba reprobador y todos los alumnos tenían sus miradas en ellos.

_¿Puedo continuar con mi clase? – preguntó Iruka. Los dos dieron un gruñido y se sentaron bien, cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado.

Sasuke estaba más cabreado que una cabra, esto no estaba bien, normalmente todos caían a sus pies en menos de tres horas (no importaba si era chico o chica, y no importa en qué forma), pero ese usuratonkachi no había hecho más que ignorarlo. Y Sasuke odiaba que lo ignoren.

Era obvio que el chico era duro, pero eso no importaba, lo tendría comiendo de su mano en poco tiempo.

_Oe, Sasuke… - le habló el rubio. ¿lo ven? Era tan predecible… - ¿Quién es el mejor alumno de Karate? – preguntó interesado. Sasuke alzó una ceja, no era eso lo que esperaba, pero no interesa, seguro sólo quería buscarle charla

_Yo – respondió sin quitar los ojos de la lectura que les dio el profesor Asuma

_ ¿En serio? – Naruto dio una sonrisa muy picarona y bastante sospechosa – lástima por ti – murmuró el ojiazul y volvió a su libro. Sasuke lo miró rígidamente

_ ¿Disculpa?

_Dijeeeee… – repitió despacio para que le entienda bien – Lastima… por… ti!

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el moreno molesto

_Porque dejarás de serlo – puso una sonrisa maliciosa, y Sasuke lo miró extrañado – yo te voy a superar – le dijo más seguro que nadie

_ ¡¿Que? ¡En tus sueños dobe! – no, no, no, esto estaba muy mal, ¡no se supone que debía ser así!

_ ¡Sólo espera y verás, baka! – también alzó la voz el rubio, y otra vez se miraban desafiadoramente y tratando de asesinarse con los ojos…

_¡Ehem!

_...

_¿Puedo continuar con mi clase?

Esta era la cuarta vez que les decían eso en todo el día, y eso que sólo llevaban medio tiempo de horario, todavía faltaba el receso y otras tres horas de clase.

Sasuke estaba muy enojado, esto nunca le había pasado antes, nunca se había sentido tan encrespado, nunca le habían llamado la atención sus maestros, nunca lo habían insultado y mucho menos desafiarlo de esa manera.

Ese rubio lo fastidiaba mucho, pero no era el fastidio de _adoración_ al que estaba acostumbrado Sasuke. El moreno se propuso algo mentalmente: Hacer que ese dobe quede ensimismado con él y después mandarlo a volar e ignorarlo como lo hacía con todos los demás. Ya lo vería agregándose a su lista de fans.

Pero las cosas no habían resultado como lo había planeado hasta ahora.

El moreno estaba ahí, enfadado con cara de chupa limón hasta que sintió una mirada fija sobre él, se volteó y vio a Naruto mirándolo sonriente. Con eso la cara de Sasuke se neutralizó y se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Claaaaaaro, era obvio, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ya le mandaba sonrisitas como debería ser, por lo visto el mundo estaba volviendo a su rumbo normal, porque ¿cómo podría resistirse ese dobe? Sasuke Uchiha era guay, era apuesto, elegante, hermoso, bello y precioso, ¡Nadie podía resistirse! Era obvio que ese rubio ya se moría por él…

_Tienes tinta en la nariz, heheheheh – se reía Naruto tapándose la boca para que no lo escuche el profesor.

_...

¡Kuso! El mundo seguía de cabeza

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Bueno, chicos, no se olviden de tratar bien a Naruto – les pedía Iruka-sensei antes de que salgan al receso – Sasuke, sé buen compañero y muéstrale la academia

_Hump – fue lo único que respondió, bastante seco – _"¿Desde cuándo soy buen compañero, Idiota-sensei?"_

_Iruka-sensei… – otro alumno levantó la mano – Si quiere yo podría enseñarle la academia a Naruto-kun, al parecer Sasuke-kun no quiere – ¡Muere engendro del demonio! ¡Muere! ¡Obra de Satanás, feo, horrible, asqueroso, tonto y menso desgraciado llamado Sai!

Sasuke lo miró con ganas de saltar a estrangularlo. Ya había visto desde que llegó Naruto cómo lo miraba ese idiota, era obvio que estaba interesado en él, pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que le iba a ganar a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, NO, no iba a dejar que se le acerque ese idiota.

_Lo siento Sai, pero debo recordarte que estás castigado por no hacer la tarea y te quedarás aquí como castigo – al moreno mencionado le vino el aura depresiva mientras Sasuke lo miraba triunfante

_Vamos, dobe – dijo el Uchiha saliendo del aula

_¡Ya voy, ya voy! – guardó apresurado sus cosas - ¡Oye! ¡te dije que no me llames así, bastardo! – lo regañó cuando lo alcanzó.

_**/*/*/Quince minutos después/*/*/**_

_Y este es el salón de entrenamiento… - le explicaba mientras caminaban, aunque el rubio no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, sólo se limitaba a ver por todas partes y gritar y reír, y gritar un poco más

_¡GENIAL! ¡Aquí es donde voy a hacer picadillo a todos, dattebayo! – decía feliz mientras miraba atento las herramientas de entrenamiento

_Así que… - Sasuke habló para llamar su atención – eres de intercambio, eh?

_Sí – respondió sin darle mucha bola

_Entonces… ¿de dónde eres? – preguntó el moreno tratando de sonar sin interés

_Yo soy de Konoha

_¿Qué? Pero… nunca te había visto antes _"De haberlo hecho obviamente te recordaría… No hay nadie tan idiota como tú"_

_Es que estuve fuera desde los siete años

_¿Por qué? – Naruto lo miró un momento como pensando en si responder o no

_Porque sí – fue la retardada respuesta. Obviamente estaba tratando de salir del tema, pero no es problema para Sasuke, ya que después de que se vuelva un obsesionado por él como todos los demás, lo cual no tardará mucho, ya le responderá cualquier cosa que le pregunte - ¿Dónde está el comedor, dattebayo? – Sasuke caminó sin decir nada y el rubio lo siguió, luego llegaron al lugar mencionado - ¡SI! ¡Ya tenía hambre!

_Hola – se les acercó alguien… genial

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron en frente suyo a todo el curso (menos a Sai porque estaba castigado, gracias al cielo)

_Así que… Naruto Uzumaki, eh? – decía Kiba cruzando los brazos – interesante… - lo miró de pies a cabeza, y Sasuke lo consideró sospechoso – yo soy Kiba – se presentó extendiéndole la mano

_Mucho gusto… Espera, ¿tú eres Kiba? ¿El dueño de Akamaru? – El pelicafé alzó una ceja extrañado

_¿Conoces a mi perro? – preguntó sorprendido

_Sí, lo llevan a la escuela de maestría para perros de Konoha para hacer demostraciones de talento canino, lo he visto varias veces, eres un excelente amo – ante el halago, Kiba sonrió nervioso rascándose atrás de la cabeza

_Etto… gracias – Oh, Sasuke quería vomitar

_Yo soy Neji Hyuuga – el castaño pelilargo hizo a un lado a Kiba y se paró al frente de Naruto – el presidente del aula – le da la mano también. ¡Ha! Ese es un engreído sólo porque es el presidente, si Sasuke quisiera serlo no tendría nada de qué halagarse el muy idiota

_Yo soy Sakura Haruno – apareció la que hace realidad las pesadillas del moreno, de todas sus fans, esa era la más fastidiosa

_Yo soy Ino Yamanaka – dijo una rubia empujando a Sakura para darle la mano a Naruto. Esa era la segunda más fastidiosa.

_Y-Yo soy… - apareció Hinata, esa era la única que no lo molestaba, pero la forma en la que miraba al rubio estaba dejando bastante incómodo a Sasuke – etto… soy Hinata Hyuu… Hyuu… - ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Quién le comió la lengua?

_ ¿Tienes fiebre, dattebayo? – el rubio puso su mano en la frente de la chica al ver que estaba roja

_Etto… n-no – respondió con vocecita poniéndose más roja, como si fuera posible. Sasuke sentía que se ahogaba ¡Oh, por favor, qué drama!

_Oh, que tierna – dijo con ternura Naruto – mucho gusto Hinata Hyuu-Hyuu

De repente la "bestia" aparece tapando a la "princesa"

_¡YOOOOOSH!

_¡AH!– Naruto se llevó un susto de muerte cuando ese chico vestido de verde saltó poniéndose en frente de él

_¡YO SOY ROCK LEE! ¡BIENVENIDO A LA ACADEMIA! ¡AQUÍ TE MOSTRAREMOS EL PODER DE NUESTRA JUVENTUUUUUUD! – grita emocionado el pelinegro

_...

_...

_Que… bien… - dijo Naruto lo más amigable posible para no estimular la locura del chico

_Yo soy Ten Ten – se presentó otra chica

_Mi nombre es Chouji – saludó un robusto chico dándole la mano – mucho gusto en conocerte – dijo amablemente

_Wow – Naruto lo miró detenidamente – Tú eres… - todos se quedaron petrificados porque tenían el mal presentimiento de lo que Naruto iba a decir, y no traería buenas consecuencias – ¡Grande! De seguro eres muy fuerte, ya quiero ver cómo peleas – sonrisa Uzumaki. Los demás suspiraron aliviados

_Eh… pues sí, soy fuerte – dijo muy halagado Chouji

_Yo soy Shikamaru Nara – dijo otro chico dándole la mano a Naruto – es un placer, chico problemático – dijo sonriendo de lado. Sasuke lo miró con mala cara, normalmente Shikamaru es muy flojo y nunca se molesta en presentarse a los nuevos, simplemente espera que se enteren de su nombre con que alguien lo llame, y ahora su comportamiento era muy sospechoso

_¿Problemático? hehehe… - el rubio lo tomó como un cumplido – no lo dudes – luego miró al otro alumno que parecía que no iba a decir nada - ¿Y tú?

_Shino.

_Oh… bueno – Naruto se puso algo incómodo - _"Uy, que raro"_

_No, por favor, es lo único que tengo… - se escuchó una voz entre la gente del comedor

_Claro que no, también tienes hambre, y no somos tan malos como para quitarte eso ¡HAHAHAHAHA! – se escuchó a otro

Naruto se dirigió hasta aquellas voces y Sasuke lo seguía de cerca, no pasó mucho hasta que encontraron la fuente de las voces.

_Te aconsejo, como alumno nuevo que eres, que no te acerques a ellos, son los brabucones de la academia y se la pasan molestando a la gente, siempre andan en grupo por lo que es difícil hacerles frente – explicó Sasuke a Naruto mientras ambos se mantenían a una distancia discreta. Ahí estaba la pandilla, mientras ese al que llamaban _jefe _le quitaba el dinero a un pobre infeliz, era un tipo grande y feo, daba miedo (y asco) sólo de verlo.

_¡OYE TÚ! – gritó Naruto acercándose, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Sasuke. El moreno se quedó inmóvil… ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora lo iban a matar o mandar a la enfermería! - ¡Devuélvele lo que le quitaste! – aunque tal vez no sea tan malo, es un buen plan si se lo ve de otro ángulo… él iba a correr a salvar al muy dobe y eso aceleraría el proceso del "Encantamiento Uchiha"

_¡¿Quién dijo eso? – se volteó el tipo muy molesto. Naruto se abrió paso entre la gente que miraba expectante, asustada y atenta la situación, luego quedó parado en frente del tipo, con los brazos cruzados y desafiante.

Sasuke se agarraba el rostro con frustración. Sí que era un usuratonkachi, ahora lo rostizarían y…

_¿T-Tú? – el _jefe_ de la pandilla, que le pasaba con dos cabezas, miraba al rubio temeroso – Na-Na…

_Naruto Uzumaki, ¿me recuerdas, cierto? – sonrió de forma malévola y los de la pandilla se ocultaron detrás de su jefe. Sasuke estaba con los ojos redondos y los demás miraban atontados.

_S-Sí…. etto… - el _jefe_ miró al enclenque al que había robado – ¡toma! – le devolvió su dinero rápidamente.

Luego los de la pandilla se quedaron mirando a Naruto con miedo, esperando que haga… algo…

_¡Bu!

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – salieron corriendo

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se reía zorrunamente – ¡No quiero verlos cerca! ¡¿Entendieron?

_¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!– respondieron ya muy lejos

_... – Oh sí, los demás no tenían palabras para describir lo que habían visto, y Sasuke… pues… él se sentía como un idiota

Naruto volvió muy sonriente y campante al grupo de su aula, todos lo miraban con boca abierta, sin excluir a cierto moreno

¡Tuk! – fue el sonido que se escuchó cuando Naruto puso su mano en el mentón de Sasuke y le cerró la boca

_¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con esa sonrisa picarona y sin soltar su mentón. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, sintió que las mejillas le ardían y rápidamente apartó brusco la mano del otro mostrando su enojo en sus facciones

_¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! – se sentía el tonto más grande del mundo, eso lo dejó bastante cabreado. Naruto miró a los otros y vio que también lo miraban con interés en saber

_Nada, lo que pasa es que me topé con ellos cuando llegué, luego me dijeron que me darían la "bienvenida oficial" que siempre les dan a los nuevos, entonces intentaron golpearme o qué sé yo lo que habrán intentado pero me molestó mucho que me hablen así, entonces les di una paliza – dijo de forma muy simple

_¿Tú solo? ¿A todos ellos? – preguntó Kiba incrédulo, el rubio asintió - ¿C-Cómo?

_Con esto – respondió mostrándoles algo que sacó de los bolsillos

_¡¿YO-YOS? – gritaron todos al ver sus "armas"

_¡YOSH! ¡TU SI QUE REBOZAS DE JUVENTUD! – gritó emocionado Lee - ¡SÉ MI RIVAL!

_Ehm… lo pensaré – sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de no hacer caso a sus instintos y salir corriendo

Después de eso acabó el receso y volvieron al aula, continuando con las clases.

Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Naruto. Normalmente son los demás los que le buscan charla, así que para el moreno buscar charla era algo raro. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Era Naruto el que debía tratar de llamar la atención de Sasuke, no Sasuke de él o de cualquier otra persona, ¡Ese no era el orden natural!

_ ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rubio. Había tocado salida, Naruto tomó su extraña mochila (si se le puede llamar así) en el hombro y se fue; inconscientemente Sasuke caminaba a su lado, por lo que Naruto se extrañó y se paró.

_Camino – respondió Sasuke

_Ah – Naruto comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Sasuke seguía caminando a su lado y al compás. Naruto lo miraba de reojo. El rubio pasó la puerta de salida y dobló la esquina mirando por el rabillo de los ojos al moreno para ver si hacía lo mismo, y lo hizo.

_¿Me estás siguiendo? – Naruto se paró de nuevo, se veía molesto.

_Pensé que querrías que te acompañe a tu casa, ya que eres nuevo en el pueblo – respondió Sasuke con indiferencia. ¿Quién no iba a querer que Sasuke Uchiha lo acompañe a su casa?

Ese era, según Sasuke, el método infalible de "caballerismo" que conquistaba a cualquiera, aunque nunca había tenido la necesidad de usar ese método.

_No, no necesito que nadie me cuide, dattebayo – el rubio se veía indignado, y Sasuke se sorprendió pero no lo demostró facialmente - ¿acaso me viste con cara de nenita?

_ Tsk – el moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero después volvió su usual calma – no importa, mi casa es en la misma dirección – dijo el pelinegro pensando que ese era un buen argumento.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el otro arrogante – a ver… ¿en qué dirección está tu casa?

_Hacia allá – Sasuke apuntó a lado hacia el que caminaba Naruto hace un rato.

_Pues, la mía está en sentido contrario – Naruto se dio la vuelta – adiós – caminó metiendo una mano a su bolsillo. Sasuke tenía ganas de asesinar a alguien, era como si ese dobe supiera lo frustrado que se estaba sintiendo y lo hiciera a propósito.

_Tsk, recordé que el camino más corto es por allá – Sasuke se puso a su lado de nuevo y caminó con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Ah sí? – dijo desdeñoso el rubio – pues ahora que lo recuerdo, mi casa es por allá – se dio la vuelta otra vez y caminó derecho. Sasuke estaba que echaba humo y se dio la vuelta para alcanzarlo pero…

_¡Sasuke-kun! – dos personas saltaron a abrazarlo de su cuello. Naruto se volteó y lo miró sonriente.

_Adiós, Sasuke-teme – susurró triunfante y se fue corriendo velozmente.

_¡Oye…!

_Sasuke-kun, ¿me acompañas a mi casa? – preguntó Sakura.

_No, a la mía, por favoooor – rogó Ino.

_... … – Sasuke quería morder a alguien…. Pero no a esas, porque se enfermaría.

.

.

_¡Hola, Papá! – saludó el rubio llegando a la parte de atrás de la academia. Un peliplomo de veintitantos años lo esperaba apoyado en la pared y leyendo un libro.

_Naruto, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día? – lo saludó despeinándolo – No te metiste en problemas, no?

_No… - miró a un lado – _todavía_ – murmuró bajito.

_Bueno, vamos, Jiraya nos está esperando para la cena – dijo comenzando a caminar.

_¡¿Ero-sennin llegó? ¡Qué bueno! – exclamó entusiasmado.

_**/Mientras tanto/**_

Itachi llegó a su casa muy cansado de la Universidad, y como siempre lo primero que hizo fue servirse un vaso de jugo y sentarse a la mesa a leer.

_¡THUMP! ¡PAW!_

El pelilargo se volteó a ver cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe bruscamente… por lo visto su ottoto ya había llegado… y no tuvo un buen día.

_Hola, otouto – saludó el hermano mayor - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

_Hump – Sasuke sólo dio un gruñido, tiró su mochila a un lado y se largó en el sofá bastante molesto. Itachi sonrió de lado, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, eso sólo era señal de que algo le había salido mal – todo como siempre, no sé por qué demonios preguntas lo mismo todos los días – refunfuñó.

_Te pregunto siempre porque tengo la esperanza de algún día tener el placer de verte como estás ahora en este momento… – dijo el Uchiha mayor sonriendo con superioridad y fue a sentarse en el sillón cerca de Sasuke – obviamente no fue lo mismo de siempre, normalmente llegas quejándote de que todos te agobian, que te aburren las clases, que las chicas te fastidian, y que eres mucha cosa para los que te rodean.

_Por eso te digo que todo está igual, no ha cambiado nada en absoluto.

_...

_...

_...

_¡Está bien!... – Sasuke odiaba las miradas significativas que le mandaba su hermano de "A mí no me engañas, habla de una vez o yo iré a descubrirlo y de paso te castigaré" – sucede que… - el Uchiha menor hizo una pausa pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en el día – llegó un chico nuevo…

_ "Más personas que te fastidien adorándote"… - repitió Itachi como grabadora, Sasuke abrió grande los ojos – eso fue lo que pensaste, ¿cierto? Heheheheh – se reía Itachi. Oh, cómo era divertido molestar a su otouto-baka

_¡Cállate! – gritó el otro furioso – tú no sabes nada.

_Te equivocas, yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo, pero ya superé esa etapa y maduré, lo malo es que tú sí que te elevas demasiado, yo no era tanto.

_¡Kuso! – Sasuke agarró un almohadón del sofá y se tapó los oídos, lo último que quería era sermones.

_Y… ¿cuál es el problema? ¡Oh, ya sé! Todavía no cayó en el "Encantamiento Uchiha", ¿no? hahahaha! – oh sí, se reía con gusto y gozo su endemoniado hermano mayor, cómo lo detestaba.

_No importa lo que haga, ese idiota estará arrastrándose en el suelo detrás de mí muy pronto – aseguró Sasuke ignorando la risa del otro – sólo es un poco duro a comparación de los otros, eso es todo.

_Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto, a veces la vida da giros inesperados – advirtió su hermano mayor con una sonrisa arrogante.

_Tú no sabes lo que dices – afirmó el otro de brazos cruzados – ya verás cómo te tapo la boca, no pasará de mañana, eso te lo aseguro.

_¿En serio? Yo tengo el presentimiento de que te veré con esta actitud y peor toda la semana mínimo – Sasuke le mandó una mirada homicida.

_No me provoques, hermano – advirtió rígidamente.

_Uy, que miedo…. – hizo una mueca de susto mostrando su obvio sarcasmo y después se levantó del sillón – Baja de tu nube hermanito, antes de que otra persona te baje con una patada en el trasero y te estrelle con el piso… - se fue a su habitación subiendo las escaleras - ¡y vas a lavar tu plato después de cenar! – ordenó ya lejos. Sasuke gruñó enojado.

_ _"Kuso… maldito Itachi, se cree mucho solo porque es el perfecto, superdotado y especial de la familia, me dice esas cosas solo porque me tiene envidia, ya verá lo que le voy a hacer…" – _se puso a pensar cruelmente_ – "¡voy a dejar mi plato sucio para que él lo lave! ¡Ha! ¡Quiero ver su cara cuando lo vea sucio pero muy sucio! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! … ehm… cielos ¿qué me pasa? Me duele la cabeza…" - _se llevó su mano a la frente, normalmente sus venganzas no son tan patéticas _ – "estúpido dobe, todo es tu culpa, pero ya verás…"_

Sasuke Uchiha no se quedaría tranquilo, él podía tener la presa que quiera, y cual felino jugaría con su comida para después devorarla HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… ese dobe no podrá escapar, iba a conquistarlo y después ignorarlo como lo hace con todos, y luego sería sólo uno más del montón que adora a Sasuke. Y Sasuke tenía el plan perfecto para cazar su presa…

Sasuke se fue a dormir con esos pensamientos, muy seguro de que todo daría resultado… pero lo que Sasuke no se puso a pensar, era que tal vez Naruto no era una presa más, sino… un depredador…

Un depredador, sin siquiera proponérselo.

.

.

.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

Basado en la OVA de Naruto, Konoha Gakuen.


	2. Chapter 2

**NUEVA LECCION **

Sasuke se había levantado más temprano de lo común ese día. Al principio se extrañó al ver que su despertador sonó antes de lo normal, pero al recordar _el día anterior_ en el que conoció a cierto rubio, se levantó rápidamente sin ninguna pisca de cansancio.

Estaba en este momento mirándose a su espejo, realmente él no es de los que se quedan todos los días mirándose a un espejo por horas, ni que fuera una adolescente, pero hoy era la diferencia debido a cierto propósito que tenía en mente…

Conquistar a Naruto

Y después…

Hacerlo comer polvo

Sasuke tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, era la primera vez que se esforzaba en algo, lo demás siempre lo conseguía simultáneamente. Ya era la cuarta vez que se pasaba la colonia por el cuerpo, la quinta que se peinaba, la tercera que revisaba que no haya imperfección en su rostro… ¡pero si él era perfecto!, nunca había tenido que fijarse si había imperfección…

Y tampoco nunca lo habían ignorado, ni insultado, ni desafiado… ni… ni…

Sasuke no pretendía cambiar de actitud para conquistar a ese dobe, siempre serio e indiferente, sólo tenía que poner en práctica algunas tácticas.

El moreno salió de su habitación muy satisfecho consigo mismo, como si fuera posible, estaba más guay y sexy que nunca. Con una sonrisa de lado y una victoria asegurada, Sasuke tomó su mochila y bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa. Sabía que aún era temprano para ir a la academia, ¿pero qué más da?, así tendrá más tiempo tranquilo para trazar algunos otros planes…

_Buenos días, otouto – saludó su hermano al verlo pasar sin siquiera mirarlo

_Hump – fue lo único que respondió Sasuke indiferente, caminando hasta la puerta de salida.

_ ¿No vas a desayunar? – ¡Al diablo con el jodido desayuno! Lo único que quería era partirle la cara… a su hermano o al dobe, cualquiera de las dos opciones lo tranquilizaría.

_No, quiero llegar a la academia lo antes posible – dijo serio el moreno menor.

_Oh, ¿vas _tratar_ de cazar tu presa? – preguntó burlón y sonriente Itachi, enfatizando la palabra "tratar".

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua irritado y se volteó a mirarlo estando ya frente a la puerta.

_Te dije ayer que te haría tragar tus palabras y que no pasaría de hoy para que ese idiota se arrodille ante mí pidiendo por mi atención como la gran mayoría lo hace, así que adiós – el moreno abrió la puerta.

_Y… ¿Por eso te pusiste tanta colonia? Hehhehe – seguía burlándose el desgraciado. Sasuke se sentía tenso… iba a romper algo… iba a romper algo… No, recuerda, Sasuke… _el control es sinónimo de elegancia. _

_Di lo que quieras, ya te voy a ver pidiéndome disculpas.

_Sí sí, lo que digas otouto-baka – decía despreocupado el pelilargo pensando que a los locos hay que seguirles la corriente – pero tengo una mala noticia para ti, que lastimosamente arruinará tus "bondadosos" planes.

_... – Sasuke levantó la ceja curioso. ¿Qué podría arruinarle sus bonda… ehem!... sus planes?

_El chico ese no va a ir hoy a la academia… - respondió a la silenciosa pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

_...

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápido y llegó a la obvia conclusión…

¡Claro! ¿Como no lo había pensado antes? Ese dobe era cómplice de Itachi, ambos se habían confabulado para fastidiarlo ¡eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando! ¡Itachi tenía tanta envidia al ver que él tenía el mundo a sus pies que mandó a alguien a la academia a ignorarlo, insultarlo y a hacerse el difícil! Y su niisan sabía todos los movimientos del usuratonkachi y como ayer le había dicho que no pasaría de hoy para conquistarlo, lo llamó por teléfono para decirle que no vaya a clases ¡SI! Todo era una conspiración, Un complot, un fraude, un…!

_... porque hoy es sábado – completó Itachi después de un rato.

_...

_...

_...

_¡Hahahahahaha!

_¡MALDITO HIJO DE…! – oh oh, mucho cuidado con lo que decía – mi madre! – gruñó Sasuke por lo bajo y desviando la mirada.

_¡Haahahahaha! – Itachi no paraba de carcajear como desquiciado, nunca lo había visto reírse tanto… maldito - ¡Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida! - ¿lo ven? Daba miedo – hahahahahahahahaha! – y no paraba de reír, mientras que supermegavenas estaban apareciendo en la frente de Sasuke, quien desgraciadamente no podía ocultar el sonrojo que le provocaba semejante vergüenza – te pusiste todo bonito en vano hahahahahahaha – gritó eufórico el hermano mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo…y con eso el sonrojo aumentó más – y hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando… hahahahahhahahahaha! – se agarraba el estómago, al parecer le dolía. Sasuke quería arrancarse los cabellos, NO, arrancárselos a Itachi, de seguro que eso SÍ le dolería.

¡Demonios! ¡Al diablo con el control y la elegancia!

_¡ARGH! – grito de furia.

¡CRASH!

_¡Ah! – Itachi repentinamente dejó de reír al ver lo que su ottoto hizo - ¡Otouto-baka! – gritó exasperado - ¡Esa era mi lámpara favorita!

**/Mientras tanto/**

Tres personas estaban sentadas en una mesa disfrutando de su desayuno tranquilamente…

Bueno, la verdad es que en casa de Naruto nada puede hacerse tranquilamente…

_Y… ¿cuándo va a salir la nueva edición de Icha Icha, Jiraya-sama? – preguntó Kakashi muy interesado… por cuarta vez

_¡¿Quieres dejarme respirar? – gritó Jiraya muy fastidiado – ¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que tú te leas los libros en una noche!

_Hmmm… - pero Kakashi no hacía caso a las expresiones cuando se refería a su amado libro – pero podría apurarse un poquito, no? ¿le falta inspiración? ¿Necesita que lo ayude?

_ ¡NO! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! – gritó tanto que ya le iban a salir canas… aunque él siempre fue de cabello blanco.

_Papá, deja de molestar a ero-sennin y come tu desayuno, dattebayo – le sugirió el rubio sentado al lado de Kakashi.

_ ¡NO ME LLAMES ERO-SENNIN! – le gritó a él también.

_Cielos, te levantaste de muy mal humor hoy, ero-sennin – comentó Naruto comiendo su cereal.

_Tsk, lo que pasa es que… - trató de tranquilizarse, pero al recordar lo que había pasado _el día anterior_… – ese maldito, ¡ESE MALDITO! – terminó gritando de nuevo.

_¿De quién habla, Kakashi-sensei? – le preguntó al peliplateado.

_No sé, nunca me quiere decir – le murmuró de vuelta.

_Como sea, mejor hablemos de otra cosa… - dijo Jiraya más calmado – ¿cómo te fue ayer en la academia, Naruto?

_Me fue bien.

_Nadie te vio encontrarte conmigo atrás de la academia, no? – preguntó Kakashi suspicaz.

_No… - respondió la verdad - _"pero casi, ese teme no me dejaba en paz dattebayo, de seguro era para buscar pelea, yo ya le quiero romper esa naricita empinada que tiene"_

Lo que había pasado era que Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que se iban a encontrar atrás de la academia y, aunque no le había dicho exactamente por qué, dijo que debía hacerlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta, y Sasuke desgraciado se la había puesto difícil ya que lo estaba siguiendo empeñadamente, pero gracias al cielo (o a un par de babosas específicamente) se libró de él a tiempo.

_¿Que tiene de malo que te vean con él? – Sí, esa es la pregunta que todos nos hacemos – Naruto es feo pero no da tanta vergüenza – dijo burlón y el rubio ya estaba a punto de gritar algo pero Kakashi le ganó a hablar.

_No lo entiendes, verdad? Yo trabajo como sensei en la academia ahora, no quiero que los alumnos sepan que tengo relación con Naruto y que soy su tutor – respondió muy seguro Kakashi.

_¿Por qué? – Jiraya seguía sin entender.

_Porque si él saca buenas calificaciones, todos van a pensar que le regalé nota por ser _prácticamente_ mi hijo o que influencié en otros profesores para que lo hagan – le explicó. Jiraya lo miró incrédulo.

_¿Naruto? ¿Sacar buenas calificaciones? – lo miró como quien no se creía la cosa – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – estalló a carcajadas de repente.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – y no era el único.

_¿De qué te ríes tú, Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi con cierta ofensa.

_Es que es gracioso, dattebayo – decía el rubio aún dejando salir carcajadas en medio de las palabras – imagínate YO sacando buenas calificaciones – dijo burlón.

_Tú siempre cumples tus promesas, no? – dijo Kakashi muy severo.

_Sí, soy un hombre de palabra, tebayo… - contestó sin dudar el rubio - ¿por qué?

_Porque tú prometiste ser el mejor alumno y ahora te vas a esforzar por cumplir, hombre de palabra – ratificó.

_¡¿QUE? – Naruto casi se atraganta con el cereal - Yo dije que sería el mejor en karate, no en todo.

_No – y Kakashi le recordó lo que pasó _el día anterior._

_***FLASH BACK***_

__¿Listo para entrar a la academia, Naruto?_

__¡Sí, prometo que seré el mejor alumno dattebayo!_

__Ese es mi chico_

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

_...

_...

_...

_Eh… - Naruto estaba acorralado, ¿por qué coño nunca piensa antes de hablar? – está bien… - se resignó - "_Buaaaahhhh, ¡¿POR QUE? ¡ODIO ESTUDIAR, DATTEBAYO!"_

_Y tienes que tener cuidado de no decirme "papá" delante de los demás – le recordó el peligris - ya que a veces se te sale aunque te haya enseñado a no llamarme así – recalcó - ahora soy siempre tu Kakashi-sensei.

En efecto, la historia de Naruto comenzó siendo criado por Jiraya, su padrino, quien se lo llevó al extranjero desde los siete años por _ciertos_ motivos. Kakashi entró en la historia a los doce años de Naruto, Hatake se quedó con la custodia del rubio ya que Jiraya tenía asuntos que atender y no podía permanecer con él.

_Pero… si yo te considero mi papá, dattebayo – le dijo con una sonrisa el rubio. Aunque Kakashi le haya dicho mil veces que no lo llame así, nunca logró quitarle esa manía que se había formado por 'cierto incidente', y hasta se escuchaba reconfortante, siendo sincero consigo mismo a Kakashi le gustaba que lo llame así, pero en la academia no se iba a poder…

_¿Has visto que un chico de trece años tenga hijos? – le preguntó el peligris.

_Ehm… - Naruto parpadeó rápido – no.

_Entonces es imposible que yo sea tu padre – dijo mientras volvía su vista al libro que estaba leyendo. Naruto le sonrió de oreja a oreja, él sabía que a Kakashi le gustaba que le diga "papá".

_Pero no me importa – no lo veía, pero sabía que Hatake estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara, la cual siempre llevaba puesto, según él, por la contaminación.

_Espera… - comenzó a decir Jiraya reflexivo - si Kakashi es tu papá… - meditó - ¿entonces qué soy yo para ti?

_Mi abuelo.

_¡¿QUE? – los ojos de Jiraya se abrieron como de sapo - ¡¿No he tenido ni hijos y ya soy abuelo? – gritó desesperado.

_Pero yo me acostumbré a decirle "ero-sennin" – le dijo como consuelo Naruto.

_Sí, llámame solo "ero-sennin" – pedía, o más bien, suplicaba - ¡no me llames "abuelo" por lo que más quieras!

_Está bien, dattebayo – el rubio rodó los ojos - Tsunade oba-chan no se queja tanto.

¿Por qué Naruto veía a Kakashi como su padre y no a Jiraya? Simple. Kakashi se portó desde el principio como una figura paternal, le enseñaba cosas, lo consentía, le hablaba sobre _el camino de la vida_, lo obligaba a comer ensalada para que mantenga una buena salud, lo regañaba cuando hacía cosas malas y a veces lo castigaba como todo padre haría con un hijo… aunque sinceramente más se debió al hecho de 'cierto incidente'. Y Jiraya… pues… él era algo irresponsable y no llegaba a verlo como un padre PADRE, a veces se iba a pasear con mujeres, tomaba sake, se iba a gastar dinero y en vez de cuidar de que esté bien alimentado y coma verduras y frutas, lo dejaba vivir a base de helados y ramen a su antojo…

_Si Naruto saca milagrosamente buenas notas… – comenzó a hablar el peliblanco - va a ser difícil que no piensen que es por "muñeca".

_¡¿QUE? – gritó Naruto alterado - ¡¿yo una muñeca? ¡Que sea atractivo y guay no significa que parezca una mu…!

_No, menso – lo interrumpe Jiraya – cuando digo "muñeca" me refiero a tener influencia para obtener alguna cosa.

_Aaaaaaaaaahhh… – el rubio sonrió más tranquilo.

_Aunque, ahora que lo dices, sí pareces una muñeca hehehe.

_¡OYE!

_¿Por qué dice eso Jiraya -sama? – preguntó curioso Hatake.

_Porque no más míralo, tiene esos ojitos de niña.

_¡ERO-SENNIN!

_Yo estaba preguntando sobre las notas de Naruto, Jiraya-sama – dijo Hatake.

_¿Como que "por que"? – Jiraya rodó los ojos - Tú eres su _papi_, Iruka lo quiere como a su hermano, siendo él otro sensei… Tsunade lo adora ¡y es la directora!

_Pero nadie tiene que saberlo, no? – Kakashi encogió los hombros.

Eso era cierto, Iruka era uno de los senseis y él conoció a Naruto incluso antes que Kakashi, ya que Iruka se había ido a trabajar al exterior, por coincidencia conoció al rubio llegando a ser su profesor por un año, y ese año le bastó para encariñarse con el rubio.

Y Tsunade. Ella era amiga de infancia de Jiraya, y conoció a Naruto desde pequeño. La primera impresión que se llevó fue que era un mocoso feo y berrinchudo… pero los días pasaron y llegó a cambiar de opinión, a pesar de ser desesperante, ese rubio era un encanto y tenía gran tacto con las personas. Además él influenció mucho en que deje _un poco_ el sake y las apuestas, llegando a asumir el puesto de directora que le ofrecían en konoha, además de que retome el trabajo de superior en el hospital donde la solicitaban urgentemente por sus dotes médicos… aunque no cambia el hecho de que lo trate como a un baka, pero todos, incluyendo Naruto, saben que lo quiere mucho.

_Y… ¿Ya tienes amigos, Naruto? – le preguntó Jiraya.

_Hmm… - Naruto frunció el ceño pensativo – bueno, amigos que se dice amigos, no séh – dijo haciendo una mueca.

_¿Cómo es eso de "amigos que se dice amigos no sé"? – dijo el peliblanco imitando su voz y sus muecas - ¿tienes o no tienes?

_¡Es que llevo solo un día de conocerlos, dattebayo!

_Bueno, bueno… - Jiraya decidió no preguntar más - lo que pasa es que tú siempre eres rápido para hacerte amigos…

_...Y enemigos… - agregó Kakashi.

_...Los cuales después se hacen tus amigos… - completó el otro.

_...la mayoría – terminó Kakashi encogiendo los hombros.

_Bueno… - Naruto se puso a pensar en _el día anterior_ y sonrió – hay una persona que me llamó la atención dattebayo.

_¿Qué? – Kakashi los sobresaltó del susto con su voz regañona - ¿En tu primer día ya te llamaron la atención? ¿Ya te hiciste regañar con tus senseis? ¿En qué líos te metiste ahora?

_¿Qué? – Naruto estaba confuso, pero después entendió lo que le quería decir - ¡No! hablo de que alguien llamó MI atención.

_Aaah… - Kakashi se calmó.

_Pero no es mi amigo, es un idiota y me dan ganas de golpear su lindo rostro – decía el kitsune recordando.

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Naruto estaba escribiendo los apuntes tranquilamente, cuando de repente el lapicero desapareció de su mano. El rubio se quedó mirando su mano vacía por un momento algo sorprendido y después se giró a su izquierda donde estaba sentado su compañero de banco._

__No saques mis cosas sin permiso, usuratonkachi – le gruñó el moreno al lado, escribiendo con el mismo lapicero _

__¿Tus cosas? ¡¿Estas loco o que te pasa? – le quitó el lapicero de nuevo – ¡este lapicero es mío, bastardo! _

_Sasuke tenía muchas venas a punto de reventar en su cabeza, quería asesinarlo… podía sentirlo…_

__¡Ese lapicero es mío, dobe! – se lo quitó de nuevo de un tirón - ¡Ahora aunque me ruegues no te lo voy a prestar!_

__¡¿Qué qué QUE? – Naruto no creía lo que estaba escuchando – ¡estás demente o qué! – se lo quitó de un tirón – ¡ES MÍO! ¡¿ves? – le mostró una "N" marcada en un lado del lapicero_

__¡¿Qué? – Sasuke se lo quita y lo revisa - ¡Es mío, usuratonkachi! ¡MIRA! – le mostró una "S" al otro lado del lapicero_

__¡¿EH? – se lo quitó para ver - ¡¿le pusiste una maldita "S" a mi lapicero, teme? _

__¡¿YO? ¡Fuiste tú el que le puso una estúpida "N"! ¡DAME! – se lo quitó_

__¡No! ¡ES MIO! – se lo quitó otra vez_

__¡MIO!_

__¡MIO!_

__Ehem…_

__... – los dos chicos que ya estaban a punto de saltar a morderse entre ellos, se voltearon a ver a alguien parado frente a ellos_

__¿Podrían devolverme mi lapicero? – preguntó el joven pelinegro_

__..._

__..._

__..._

__¿Tu lapicero? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con cara claramente sorprendida_

__Sí… - decía perezoso Shikamaru – "N" de Nara y "S" de Shikamaru – les mostró las siglas - ¿me lo pueden devolver y dejar de gritar, por favor?_

__... – por impulso, Sasuke y Naruto buscaron en sus respectivas mochilas sus lapiceros… y los encontraron allí. _

__No griten tanto, ok? Hacen que me duela la cabeza – dijo Nara yendo a su asiento con su lapicero._

__..._

__..._

__..._

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK* **_

_¿Un idiota? Oh, entonces es ideal para ser tu nuevo mejor amigo heheheheh – se reía por lo bajo el peliblanco.

_¡¿Que está queriendo decir, ero-sennin?

_Ehm… nada, nada – sonrisa nerviosa.

_¿Quién es? – preguntó Kakashi curioso – _"¿Y 'lindo rostro'? Eso sonó raro"_

_Se llama Sasuke… - respondió Naruto – Uchiha Sasuke, es serio y se cree mucho, aunque… creo que es una buena perso-

¡PAF!

_... – Naruto y Jiraya se quedaron tiesos al ver como se había puesto Kakashi, quien los asustó dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa, parándose bruscamente y quedando tenso.

_¿Kakashi-sensei?

_Un _Uchiha_… - murmuró con desprecio y su cuerpo se tornaba más rígido – Naruto… – lo miró severamente – no quiero que te acerques a ningún _Uchiha_

Naruto lo miró sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de confusión por lo que no se resistió a preguntar…

_¿Por qué?

_¡Porque son unos estúpidos!

_... – los ojos de Naruto y Jiraya no podían estar más abiertos, sin mencionar que la jeta se les había caído de una manera muy estúpida.

_¡Todos son fríos, engreídos, no les importa nada más que ellos mismos, son unos malditos egoístas y egocéntricos que no les importa los sentimientos de nadie! – alzaba la voz enojado - ¡no quiero que te le acerques! ¡Un Uchiha es la peor compañía que puedes tener! – apretó los puños - ¡Son unos orgullosos de porquería, malditos creídos, que piensan que todo lo pueden conseguir sólo por tener ese estúpido apellido!

_...

Después de gritar, Kakashi se fue sin decir nada más.

¡PAW! – y se encerró en su cuarto.

_...

_...

_Naruto… - Jiraya no salía de su estado atónito y se quedó mirando como perdido la puerta de la habitación de Kakashi.

_¿Sí, ero-sennin? – Naruto estaba en mismas condiciones.

_Hablemos sobre la vida…

_¿Queee? – Naruto lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¡Mejor dígame que le pasa a Kakashi-sensei! – exigió el rubio – Nunca lo había visto… _así_ – murmuró volviendo su mirada a la puerta. Para Naruto y Jiraya era muy raro ver a Kakashi explotar de esa forma tan impulsiva, ya que él se caracterizaba por ser muy tranquilo.

_Etto…- Jiraya dudó un poco - te lo explicaré cuando seas grande.

_...

_...

_¡YA SOY GRANDE!

_No, para nosotros sigues siendo nuestro bebecito.

_**Ero-sennin…**

_Bueno, bueno… - Jiraya se resignó y le explicó - Lo que sucede es que Kakashi tuvo una _mala experiencia_ con cierto Uchiha y… - miró a un lado – eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora.

_¿Una mala experiencia?… - Naruto se quedó pensativo – Pero Sasuke no se veía tan mala persona, hasta quería acompañarme a mi casa… aunque sé que sólo era para pelear.

_¡Hahahaha! ¿Otro que te vio con cara de nenita?

_¡CALLESE ERO-SENNIN, DATTEBAYO!

_Calma, calma… la verdad es que considerando que eres hijo de Minato, tu rostro es muy varonil, heheheh.

Mientras Naruto le lanzaba todas las tostadas a ero-sennin por la cabeza, Kakashi estaba tirado en su cama, con la almohada en la cara, tratando de no recordar lo _del día anterior_… pero era inútil (NA: bueno, al menos Sasuke no fue el único que sufrió)

***FLASH BACK***

Kakashi iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos de la academia. Le acababan de asignar el trabajo de sensei en la academia, y ya había dado clases en dos aulas, aunque todavía no le había tocado en la de Naruto.

Iba leyendo su dichoso libro, cuando de repente escuchó una voz a su espalda.

_Vaya, vaya… - por impulso, se giró hacia la persona

_... – a Kakashi le recorrió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo al verlo

_Hola, Kakashi – la otra persona le saludó con una sonrisa de lado, entornando sus ojos negros que lo miraban divertido.

_Buenas tardes – Kakashi trataba de lucir indiferente

_Escuché que eres el nuevo sensei de Karate y literatura – dijo el otro cruzando los brazos

_Sí, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

_¿Qué? ¿no sabias? Yo soy el sensei de Historia – le informó

_Hump…

La persona frente a Kakashi se quedó mirándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza

_Tanto tiempo ha pasado, Kakashi, y estás igualito – dijo, pero luego consideró el tamaño y proporción – bueno _casi_

_Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho… - comentó Kakashi.

Ese en frente suyo era Obito… Obito Uchiha, un amigo de la infancia, era pelinegro, ojos negros e intensos característicos de los Uchiha, aunque con una sonrisa pícara más parecida a la de Naruto, cuando era niño tenía gafas protectoras con transparencia naranja, ahora llevaba en vez de eso gafas negras de sol, las cuales estaban en este momento levantadas en su cabeza. Llevaba la típica vestimenta de pantalón negro y camisa blanca, con los tres primeros botones abiertos por lo que detallaba su fornido cuerpo… no deberían permitir que un sensei ande así.

_ Y… ¿cómo van las cosas con Rin? – preguntó casual Kakashi

_¿Rin? – Obito hizo una mueca de confusión - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué _cosas_?

_Uhm, creí que ya estabas casado con ella, o que por lo menos seria tu novia – dijo levantando los hombros como quitándole importancia al tema

_Ah…- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, se veía molesto - ¿lo dices porque según tú, me dejaste en camino libre cuando te fuiste?

_***FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK***_

__Ow, no es justo – se quejaba Obito de doce años caminando junto a Kakashi… también de doce años – tú siempre acaparas toda la atención de Rin, por tu culpa ella no me mira, pero ya verás, ¡yo te superaré! – aseguró levantando el puño con júbilo - Ya que… soy un Uchiha, después de todo_

__Gran cosa… - dijo Kakashi irónico - ser Uchiha solo te hace uno más del montón, no tienen nada de especial_

__¡HA! ¡Ya verás cuando entremos a la academia! – gritó el otro eufórico, el peligris solo lo miraba de reojo - ¡Te superaré, teme! ¡Conquistaré a Rin y no te interpondrás en mi camino! – decía feliz sin notar la megavena de Kakashi que estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia - Rin me amará a mí y solo a mí, tanto como yo la amo a ella – dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona… _

__Pues te tengo una buena noticia…- habló Kakashi mordazmente - no vas a tener que soportar mi presencia en la academia, yo no voy a entrar – Obito se paró en seco y en shock al escuchar eso_

__... ¿q-que? – lo miró sorprendido_

__Lo que escuchaste – dijo Kakashi parando también - No voy a entrar, ya no hay nadie que acapare tu camino, supongo que estas feliz, no? – y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido lejos de él_

__Pe-pero… - Obito lo seguía tratando de llevar el mismo paso – ¡dijiste que… iríamos a la academia juntos! – dijo con voz entrecortada. ¿Qué ya estaba llorando? Kakashi ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo para averiguarlo_

__Pues cambie de opinión, me voy a estudiar al exterior. Así que no te preocupes, ya no te molestaré y si tanto quieres a esa fastidiosa de Rin, pues bien, Quédatela, dobe – y se fue corriendo como loco _

__¡KAKASHI! – Obito trató de alcanzarlo pero no era tan rápido – ¡ESPERA, NO TE VAYAS!... _

__Déjame solo, estúpido usuratonkachi – fue lo último que escuchó el pelinegro antes de verlo desaparecer entre la gente_

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK***_

_Eso era lo que querías, no? – dijo Kakashi tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su interlocutor

_No… - negó serio el otro – yéndote no me ibas a solucionar la vida como al parecer tú pensabas – dijo frunciendo el ceño – No porque te vayas iba a acceder a ser el segundo plato de nadie, ni siquiera intenté conquistarla

_Hump, eso dices, pero de seguro lo intentaste y ni aún así pudiste y solo estás aquí con tu discursito de orgullo

_Piensa lo que quieras, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, Rin sólo era alguien que me gustó mucho y mi amiga, no la amo como pensaba, era un niño en ese entonces – comentó mirando ausente a un lado, como recordando

_Bueno, ese no es mi problema – Kakashi volvió sus ojos al libro y siguió caminando

_Tsk – molesto, Obito lo tomó del brazo antes de que de el segundo paso – te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte y pareciera que el enojado aquí eres tú, cuando debería ser al revés

_No estoy enojado – apartó el agarre – sólo actúo indiferente, tus asuntos no tienen que ver conmigo, ni los míos contigo, ahora sólo somos compañeros de trabajo

_¡¿Por qué te portas como si yo te hubiera hecho algo?

_Tú eras el que siempre me estaba gritando sin motivo, como si yo tuviera la culpa de ser mejor que tú ¿y ahora te haces el ofendido? – dijo irónico

_Hump – apartó la mirada

_Te sugiero que no me hables a menos que sea algo importante y sobre el trabajo, sólo somos _conocidos_ ahora. No quiero tener nada que ver con un maldito Uchiha arrogante como tú – dicho eso, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

_¿Tienes novia?

_¿Qué? – Kakashi se volteó desconcertado por la pregunta que nada que ver

_Novia… - le repitió esbozando una sonrisa picarona - o ¿ya te casaste? ¿Ya le diste una _mamita_ a Naruto?

_No… - respondió en ese instante, aunque no sabía por qué diablos había contestado, después de todo ese no es su asunto… pero… - ¿y tú?

_No… - negó sonriente con la cabeza – yo no le di una mamita a Naruto

_No, tonto… – kuso, le daba tantas ganas de darle un golpe como lo hacía hace años –pregunto si ya te casaste, tal vez no con Rin, pero…

_No, no me casé ni tengo novia… - cruzó los brazos con superioridad – pero ya tengo un objetivo en mente

_Bien, suerte, adiós – se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado

_Iruka es una persona maravillosa – murmuró el Uchiha por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro lo escuche perfectamente

_¿Qué? – Kakashi se dio la vuelta con los ojos hechos platos. ¿Obito estaba hablando de hombre?... y por si fuera poco, ¿de Iruka?

_Sí, ese es mi objetivo, voy a conquistarlo – afirmó muy seguro.

_No.

_¿Que dijiste?

_No lo harás.

_¿Por qué?

_Porque él es mío.

_Oh, en serio? – Obito sonrió con ironía – Muéstrame la factura de compra.

_Idiota, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí, seré yo quien lo conquiste – dicho eso se fue con paso pesado, alejándose para no cumplir sus ansias y golpear al otro en la cara, con eso lo despedirían en el primer día de trabajo.

_Otra vez como rivales, nee Kakashi?

_Cállate, no quiero ver tu horrible cara – le dijo ya a punto de doblar la esquina en el pasillo.

_Hump – Obito esbozó una sonrisa arrogante en cuanto cerraba los ojos levemente.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Kuso… pensar en eso le daba tanta rabia. Pero la cosa no se iba a quedar así, no iba a dejar que ese idiota le gane de ningún modo, le importaba un pepino que sea un maldito Uchiha… Iruka se fijaría en él y no en ese Uchiha odioso.

**/LUGAR DONDE TORTURAN A SASUKE, o sea su casa/**

_Y dime, Sasuke… - comenzó a hablar Itachi mirándolo divertido mientras Sasuke comía muy cabreado su desayuno - ¿cómo es el chico que te gusta? – preguntó curioso.

_¡No me gusta, tonto! – gruñó el otro mientras Itachi ensanchaba su sonrisa – Sólo quiero enseñarle quien manda en la academia.

Kuso… ¿sábado? ¡era un desgraciado sábado! ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? Pero Sasuke sabía de quien era la culpa… ¡DE ESE DOBE! ¡¿a qué alumno nuevo imbécil se le ocurre aparecer en clases un viernes? ¡Por lo general se llega los lunes!... pero ¿por qué se sorprendía? Ese usuratonkachi rompía todas las reglas de la vida.

_Quieres enseñarle que tú eres el príncipe azul y no él, no? hahahahaha – por todos los cielos, nunca había visto a su hermano tan dichoso con su frustración, pareciera que había esperado por esto toda su vida.

_Hump, pronto lo verás suplicándome atención – dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de naranja.

_Y… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que es heterosexual y que solo le gustan las chicas? Porque no importa si tú tienes cara de chica, eso no cambia el hecho de que seas varón.

_Tsk, no me fastidies… - mirada asesina - Hay muchos chicos, no de mi aula, pero sí de otras, que se decían héteros convencidos y cambiaron de lado por mí, y este chico nuevo no va a ser la diferencia – aseguró cruzando los brazos y echándose en el espaldar de la silla.

_Ni siquiera conozco al chico y ya me cae muy bien, pasó solo un día y ya te deja en este estado tan lamentable hehehe.

_No seas idiota, a mi no me gusta, yo soy hétero.

_¿Por qué te molesta tanto entonces? – preguntó el mayor levantando una ceja - No deberías ponerte así y proponerte conquistarlo, ¿qué caso tiene?

_Es para demostrarle a él y especialmente a TI que Uchiha Sasuke puede tener a cualquiera.

_Y… - se le vino algo a la cabeza de Itachi - ottoto, ¿éstas seguro que eres hétero?

_¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo el otro ofendido por la pregunta.

_Pero, nunca te ha gustado ninguna chica – objetó el mayor - recuerdo que una vez dijiste que te gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, solo para que dejen de fastidiarte por un tiempo mientras se hacían crecer el cabello, ya que todas tenían pelo corto – recordó de cuando estaba más pequeño - pero solo querías deshacerte de ellas.

_Y tampoco me gustó ningún chico, nunca – dijo severo.

_Pero tienes a todas las chicas de la academia prácticamente loquitas por ti desde los siete años y nunca te fijaste en ninguna – Itachi le mandaba una de sus miradas sospechosas.

_¿Qué? no es mi culpa que todas sean despistadas, me dan asco – dijo Sasuke hastiado.

_¿Lo ves?

_Y los chicos, siendo así, me dan más asco aún – refunfuñó el menor dando una cruel mordida a su pan tostado.

_Y por eso quieres que OTRO se agregue a la lista, no? – dijo el pelilargo con ironía. Sasuke sintió cómo se tensaba su cuerpo solo de recordar a Naruto y _el día anterior._

_¡Ese dobe se atrevió a desafiarme! – estalló fuera de sí haciendo asustar a su hermano - ¡Me ignora! ¡Me contradice! ¡Me insulta! ¡Y…! ¡Y…!... ¡NO ME DEJO ACOMPAÑARLO A SU CASA! Nadie se atreve a rechazar de esa forma a Uchiha Sasuke y sale ileso ¡NADIE! – golpeó la mesa haciendo retumbar las tazas.

Itachi levantó una ceja…

_¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta?

Sasuke lo miró como si fuera una anomalía… ¿Acaso estaba hablando en otro idioma?

_¡LO ODIO! – el moreno menor se levantó de golpe y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

_¿A dónde vas?

_A donde sea que no pueda ver tu horrible cara – le gruñó abriendo la puerta.

_Por si no te diste cuenta, esta horrible cara es similar a la tuya.

_¡Claro que no! ¡YO SOY PERFECTO! ¡tú tienes esas horribles marcas y un horrible cabello largo!

¡PAF! – cerró la puerta detrás de sí con fuerza.

_Hmp, en serio que está enojado… - murmuraba sonriente su hermano mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina… donde vio algo horrorizado - ¡AH! ¡OTTOTO-BAKA! – gritó colérico, aunque sabía que el bastardo ya estaba lejos como para que lo escuche o para ir a alcanzarlo - ¡¿Como te atreves a dejar tu plato sucio? ¡Sabes que odio algo sucio en la casa! ¡SASUKE!

**/LUGAR DONDE TORTURAN A NARUTO NO DEJANDOLO COMER RAMEN TODOS LOS DIAS, o sea su casa/**

_¿Puedo sacar a pasear a los perros, ero-sennin? – preguntó Naruto al peliblanco, mostrándole carita de cachorro.

_No me preguntes a mí, los perros son de Kakashi.

_Sí, pero Kakashi-sensei sigue refunfuñando en su cuarto – se quejó el rubio - además él nunca me deja sacar a toda la jauría, y tampoco me deja sacar al más grande, yo le digo TORO, hehehe.

_Si sabes que no te va a dejar, entonces ¿por qué me preguntas?

_Para que usted me de permiso y para que después le pueda echar la culpa, dattebayo – sinceridad ante todo.

_¡MOCOSO DE…!

_¿Puedo? – lo interrumpió haciendo una tierna carita - Por favooor? Kakashi-sensei no se va a enojar contigo si le dices que pronto continuarás el libro Icha Icha.

Jiraya resopló, pero sabía que el chico no se iba a rendir hasta conseguirlo y eso era un verdadero fastidio, así que se resignó.

_Está bien, pero no te lleves a Toro, como lo llamas tú.

_¿Por qué dattebayo?

_Porque esa cosa te devorará si llega a tener hambre, ya que de seguro tú te olvidarás de darle sus bocadillos… - se puso pensativo - ¿y cómo se supone que vas a ser mi viva imagen si sólo me deja tus huesos?

_¿Yo… - Naruto lo miraba pasmado – voy a ser tu viva imagen?

_Por supuesto.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! – el kitsune salió corriendo horrorizado.

_¡Kyuubi de porquería! – vena palpitando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**NO SIEMPRE SALE COMO SE PLANEA**

Sasuke caminaba a paso lento por las calles, ni sabía a dónde estaba yendo, donde sea lejos de su hermano que ya lo estaba sacando de quicio. A su paso, las chicas se querían desmayar al verlo, es que sí, hoy se había arreglado muy bien, pero había sido en vano. Venas a por reventar comenzaban a aparecer en su cabeza sólo de pensar en eso, es que era tan molesto…

Iba caminando y maldiciendo, cuando se dio cuenta había llegado al parque… genial, ahora estaba en un lugar lleno de gente; lugar lleno de personas fastidiosas, ruidosas, algunas con niños, otras con su pareja intercomunicándose con cursilerías, chicas desesperadas que vienen a buscarlo por si aparece, idiotas que pasean diez perros a la vez…

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con estupor.

_Hey, no tan rápido, tebayo – decía cierto rubio sonriente a sus perros que lo jalaban a él a donde querían ir por el parque.

Sasuke no podía creerlo

_No puedo creerlo… - murmuró para sí – ahí está… - el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar y como nunca había esbozado una sonrisa – heheh, al parecer todo irá de acuerdo a mis planes, voy a taparle la boca a Itachi – la victoria estaba asegurada.

_¡Wow! No se muevan tanto, dattebayo… ¡Ah! – gritó de dolor el rubio al caer sentado al césped debido a que los perros enredaron las correas en sus piernas.

Oh sí, esto iba a ser pan comido, pensó el moreno.

Pero… ¿ahora qué iba a hacer? No estaba en sus planes que el ambiente sea el parque.

Como sea, Sasuke es inteligente y ya ideó algo perfecto. El moreno estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar al otro lado donde estaba el parque y…

_Miren a quien tenemos aquí… – dijo alguien acercándose a Naruto, éste se volteó rápidamente.

Sasuke paró su caminar cuando vio a Mizuki y su banda parados en frente de Naruto. Por lo visto ahora eran como ocho, y todos se veían peligrosos.

_Hola chicos, ¿vienen por otra paliza? – preguntó Naruto poniéndose a la defensiva.

_Conseguí más amigos – le informó el tipo al que llamaban jefe – por muy bueno que seas no podrás con todos, te haremos picadillo – le aseguró.

Ok, ahora Sasuke tenía otro plan, podía dejar que lo golpeen un poco y después ir a salvarlo…

Y no corría el riesgo de ser golpeado también y hacer el ridículo… o sí?

Nah…

_Miren, no tengo tiempo de jugar – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿ven a estos cachorritos?... – se puso de cuclillas a la altura de los perros que ahora estaban gruñéndole a los de la pandilla - Tienen hambre, en especial este de aquí… – dijo acariciando al más grandote que los miraba como si fueran filetes – y a él le gusta comerse la ración más grande… - informó sonriente mientras miraba al "jefe", quien tragó saliva.

_...

_Son entrenados – afirmó sonriendo zorrunamente al ver las caras que ponían los otros - puedo soltarlos diciendo que ataquen y ellos correrán a devorarlos, así que no me fastidien puso cara de malo mientras pensaba en su interior – _"Yo no quiero soltarlos, porque cuando vuelven corriendo todos saltan encima de mí para lamerme… ¡y siempre me aplastan dattebayo!"_

_A-anda, suelta cualquiera – hecho el valiente, Mizuki sacó un kunai de su bolsillo - yo acabaré con tu perro.

_Está bien, soltaré al más feroz – dijo el Uzumaki - ¡Pukun!

_¡GUAU! ¡GUAU! – salió de entre la jauría un perro chiquitito, chato y arrugado

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se reían los de la pandilla - ¿esa cosa es un perro? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

_¡Ataca, chico!

_Grrrr… – el perrito corrió directo hacia Mizuki quien seguía carcajeándose y ni se dio cuenta - ¡GUAU! – dio un salto y…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Horror.

_Por eso es el más feroz – explicaba el rubio mientras el _jefe_ corría de un lado al otro gritando con el perro (o lo que sea) prendido con los dientes en su… sus _jefecitos_? – a él le encanta mordisquear _pelotas_, en especial si son desinfladas como las tuyas HAHAHAHAHAHA – se carcajeaba el kitsune con gozo, mientras los demás lo miraban como el ser más despiadado de la Tierra.

_¡AAAAHHH! ¡quítenme al perro feo! ¡QUITENME AL PERRO FEO! – gritaba el tipo… y los otros, lo que hicieron amablemente fue…

_¡HUYAMOOOOOOOS! – salir corriendo.

_¡Cobardes! – el perro lo soltó y tuvo oportunidad de escapar - ¡Vuelvan aquí! – todos salieron volando.

_Muy bien, muchacho – lo felicitó Naruto mientras Pukun volvía hacia él con un pedazo de tela (N/A: de la ropa, por si las dudas) Naruto iba a acariciarlo, pero rápidamente se alejó asqueado – Voy a llevarte con el veterinario para que te dé una pasta dental muy especial y…. ¡no te atrevas a lamerme en un año!

Los fugaces planes de Sasuke se esfumaron. Tenía que admitir que el dobe era bueno para defenderse, pero… ¿Quién no lo va a ser teniendo diez perros entrenados a su disposición?

_Hump, dobe… - volvió al plan anterior e iba a cruzar la calle otra vez, cuando…

_¡NARUTOO! – apareció un _infeliz_ muy feliz.

_¡Kiba! – Naruto saludó sonriente haciendo señas con la mano.

Kiba y su perro (MAS PERROS?) se acercaron corriendo. De repente, algo que ni Naruto ni Sasuke esperaban, el Inuzuka se abalanzó sobre el rubio para…

…pasar sus brazos por su cuello y abrazarlo.

_... – Naruto estaba sorprendido, pero Sasuke ya había pasado la fase de sorpresa y ahora estaba en la fase de furia descomunal…

_Tsk, ¿qué hace? Lo está… ¡¿lo está abrazando? – sangre hirviendo - ¡Acaba de conocerlo ayer! – a Sasuke no le importaba cuales fueran las razones de Kiba, lo pagaría muy caro.

El moreno sacó una libretita NEGRA que siempre, SIEMPRE llevaba consigo, luego un lapicero…. La libreta llevaba las siglas D.V... que significaba "Dulce venganza". Comenzó a escribir…

_Victima Nº 89: Kiba_

_Motivo de venganza: Tentativa de quedarse con MI presa_

_Grado de importancia de la venganza: MAXIMO_

_Cruel venganza: Mezclarle comida de perro en su almuerzo (que sea muy fea) _

Guardó su preciada libreta y continuó mirando la escena sin poder escuchar lo que decían.

_ ¡Estoy tan feliz de que Akamaru haya clasificado para el premio mayor en talento canino! – decía emocionado Kiba - ¡y mi hermana dijo que fue gracias a ti! ¡GRACIAS! ¡CRACIAS! – lo abrazaba más fuerte.

_Ah, no fue nada, sólo convencí al entrenador que es amigo de mi padre que lo aceptaran en el concurso – sonrisa zorruna.

_Pensé que no lo aceptarían por haberlo inscrito muy tarde, no me lo querían recibir, pero gracias a ti hicieron una excepción – ojos brillando - ¿Todos estos son tus perros? – preguntó soltando al rubio y mirando su jauría.

_Sí, bueno técnicamente son de mi padre, pero eso los hace míos, no?

_¿Son entrenados?

_Sí.

Sasuke ya se estaba impacientando. Mostraba usualmente ser muy paciente pero realmente no lo era, ya que fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en las que tuvo que esperar por algo.

_Hola, Naruto – se escuchó otra voz masculina y Sasuke salió de sus divagaciones para dirigir la mirada al rubio nuevamente.

Ahí estaban los Hyuuga, hijos de familia tan respetada como la suya, pero según Sasuke, no tanto.

_¡Neji, Hinata! ¡Qué bueno encontrarlos! – saludó el rubio

_Bu-Buen día, Naruto-kun – devolvió el saludo la ojiblanco algo sonrojada… ¿algo? ¡parecía un tomate! ¿Qué se trae?

Afortunadamente, los Hyuuga tenían algo que hacer y solo estaban ahí de paso. Como Kiba era un amigo íntimo de Hinata, se ofreció a acompañarlos.

Sasuke, muy cabreado, esperó un momento apoyado al poste de luz a que se fueran esas dos rapunzeles y el aliento de perro, entonces llegó el momento perfecto, el rubio estaba solo… bueno, con diez perros, pero aún así… solo

_Hump – pose cool, indiferencia, faceta tranquila y seria estaban listas.

Tenía dos ideas en la mente, primero pondría en práctica la UNO y si no funcionaba, tenía un as bajo la manga, y lo más importante era que tenía mucho que ver con los perros…

Sasuke cruzó la calle tranquilamente para llegar al parque. Pasó de largo hasta llegar a un banco del parque haciendo como que no vio a nadie, y se sentó.

El moreno sonrió internamente al sentir cómo la mirada del rubio lo seguía desde que puso un pie en el parque, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que se acerque.

_ _"Es Sasuke…" – _pensó el Naruto mirando al moreno, luego vio que el Uchiha lo miró con esos ojos profundos y oscuros _– "qué estará haciendo…?" – _por impulso, Naruto ya había dado unos pasos hacia Sasuke que estaba sentado a unos 15 metros, pero de repente se paró completamente cuando un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza_ - "¡Un momento! ¿por qué me estoy acercando? recuerda lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei… los Uchiha son malos y si él lo dice es porque habla en serio… además no me cae nada bien" – _apartó enojado la mirada del moreno… pero después lo volvió a mirar _- "Bueno, si se acerca a saludarme, entonces no es tan malo, dattebayo"_

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

__ "¿Qué pasa? Creí que se estaba acercando…"_ - el Uchiha lo seguía mirando expectante, ahora el rubio hacía como que no lo veía, pero se notaba claramente que lo miraba de reojo - _"de seguro está esperando a que yo me acerque… pues eso no va a pasar, va a ser él que venga a mí, aunque tenga que usar el plan B"_

Entonces Sasuke sacó un silbato especial del bolsillo, ¿de dónde rayos lo sacó? Es muy irónico, pero se lo había robado a Itachi el otro día. Era un silbato con el que su hermano atraía a los perros de la calle para que persigan a los gatos que se asomaban a molestar a sus queridísimos y molestos cuervos que tiene como mascota. Y él se lo sacó porque quería que los gatos de una vez se coman a esos cuervos ruidosos… (Nótese: Venganza 63 hacia los inocentes cuervos en la libreta de Sasuke, motivo: le picaron el cabello cuando Itachi le dijo que los alimente).

Pero en fin, eso no importaba, ahora iba a servir de algo.

ffffffffffffff – un sonido imperceptible para el oído humano pero no para un perro. Sasuke lo sopló disimuladamente y lo guardó rápidamente cuando vio que los perros ya lo habían captado.

_Guau! Guau! – ladraron para sorpresa de Naruto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el moreno.

_ ¡¿EH? ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH? – el confundido Kitsune fue arrastrado por los diez perros - ¡Oigan! ¡¿A dónde van, dattebayo? ¡Alto! – les gritaba, pero no hacían caso - ¿cómo lo hacia Yamato-sensei? – se puso a pensar rápidamente - ¡Sentados! ¡Sentados! – quiso imitar al sensei ese pero no tuvo éxito, puso una cara de espanto cuando vio a donde se dirigían - _"oh oh, esto no está bien, estoy yendo directamente hacia Sasuke, perros de porra, se están vengando porque no les di sus bocadillos"_

Naruto puso toda su fuerza para detenerlos, tanto que ya se inclinaba hacia atrás para pararlos, pero no había remedio.

No hubo escapatoria, ya estaba en frente del moreno que lo miraba inexpresivamente, mientras los perros lo olían y le movían la cola.

_...

_...

_...

_...

_Y… - el rubio sonrió zorrunamente rascándose atrás de la cabeza - ¿qué onda?

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres? – bien, cuando Sasuke decía que no iba a actuar diferente a lo que realmente era, hablaba en serio.

El rubio lo miró enojado, con un tic en la ceja.

__"Kuso, Kakashi-sensei tenía razón, es un niño bonito arrogante sin remedio… pero yo le voy a dar una lección"_ - pensó en algo rápido y después sonrió como si nada, soberbio - ¿Yo? Nada, lo que pasa es que mis perros están buscando un lugar _adecuado_ donde orinar, parece que ya lo encontraron.

Muchas venas por reventar aparecieron en la frente de Sasuke.

El moreno se puso de pie delante del otro chico, con la mirada más desafiante que podía tener.

_Buscas problemas, ¿cierto, imbécil? – Sasuke acercó su rostro para intimidarlo.

_Y me encontré contigo, no? – pero Naruto no retrocedió ni un paso, al contrario, se acercó más.

_¡Usuratonkachi!

_¡Teme!

_¡Dobe!

_¡BAKA!

_¡TARADO!

_ ¡ESTUPI… ¡AH! – Naruto sintió que se desequilibraba.

_¡AGH! – y Sasuke también.

Los dos empezaron a tomar cuenta de lo que pasaba. Era que los perros, en medio de su discusión, se habían puesto a dar vueltas y ahora ambos estaban enredados con las correas desde los tobillos hasta la cintura, pegados como lapas.

_ ¡¿Chicos, que hacen? – gritó Naruto desesperado al ver que su brazo era involuntariamente llevado alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke debido a que el perro más grande tiró de la correa rodeando a ambos chicos - _"definitivamente se están vengando dattebayo!"_

__ "Los mugrosos perros están de mi lado, hehehehe"_ – pensaba Sasuke alegremente - ¡SUELTAME! – gruñó furioso.

_ ¡No soy yo, baka! ¡Son los perros! – se defendió el rubio - ¡AH! – Naruto se cayó hacia adelante por el desequilibrio.

_¡AH! – y Sasuke se cayó para atrás.

_... – Naruto no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, no vería nada bueno. Quería que se lo trague la tierra, desaparecer, esfumarse, que aparezca alguien a salvarlo, que inventen la máquina del tiempo, que los cerdos vuelen… bueno, lo ultimo no, porque sino ¿cómo iba a comer ramen?

Esto estaba mal, muy mal… ya podía ver a Kakashi con su cara de malo diciéndole "¡¿NO TE HABÍA DICHO QUE NO TE _ENREDES_ CON UN UCHIHA?"…y la peor parte era el castigo "¡Sin ramen ni tele por un mes!"… y ya se imaginaba a él mismo diciendo "¡NOOOOOOOOOOO… dattebayo!"

_... – Sasuke abrió los ojos después del impacto con la hierba, veía al rubio apretando los ojos fuertemente. Pero después de un rato, los abrió lentamente como temiendo con lo que se iba a encontrar…

_Ojos azules_… azules como el cielo de un hermoso día soleado y despejado, con un destello que parecía un pequeño sol.

_Ojos negros_… negros como la noche estrellada, con un destello que parecía una pequeña luna llena.

Día

Noche

Por un momento se quedaron ensimismados con los ojos del otro, como si no hubieran visto cosa igual en sus vidas. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que veían a los ojos de alguien así de cerca…

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar pestañeando sorprendido… estaba… ¿encima de Sasuke? ¿con los brazos alrededor de su cintura?... esto no era muy bueno.

De repente el rubio notó algo…

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, no estaba en sus planes quedar así con Naruto, tan cerca, tan intimo, ya sentía su respiración en sus labios… ¿era su impresión o la sangre se le estaba subiendo a las mejillas?

De repente sin que lo espere, de imprevisto, Naruto hundió su rostro en su cuello.

Sasuke se estremeció y abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora sí estaba sorprendido y ahora SI estaba sonrojado… ¿acaso Naruto estaba… olfateándolo?

_ ¿Qué colonia es esa? – preguntó el rubio como si nada.

_ ¿Q-Que? - ¡Kuso! ¡¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha nunca se sonroja! ¡Nunca se pone nervioso! ¡y mucho menos tartamudea!

_Esa colonia… - volvió a repetir Naruto. No hacía contacto alguno, Sasuke solo sentía su respiración chocar con la piel de su cuello… ¡pero qué descarado!

El Uchiha contuvo la respiración… cálmate… respira… ¡¿cómo iba a respirar si estaba conteniendo la respiración?

Tratemos de nuevo

Cálmate… respira… piensa arrogantemente… ¡PERFECTO! Ya sentía confianza de nuevo, Ha, e Itachi se burlaba que se haya puesto la colonia dos veces… ¿o tres? Lo que sea, había surtido efecto en el dobe

_Es la última marca y la más cara, llegado desde Francia – contestó mientras sonreía de lado, soberbio.

_ ¿En serio? – Naruto volvió sus ojos a él con algo de ironía - pero si es la del mes pasado, YO tengo la última marca y ésta es la más cara, de Paris, Francia – ahora era en la cara del rubio donde había una sonrisa prepotente.

_Tsk – Sasuke, si fuera perro, ya le hubiera mordido la nariz. ¿Cómo se atreve ese usuratonkachi? ¿espera que le crea?... hm, aunque no tenía como contradecirle, él no sabía si esa era o no la colonia que mencionaba Naruto, no tenía cómo desmentirle… la verdad, la colonia que usaba el rubio no la recordaba y olía bien… ¡pero eso no importa!

Sasuke estaba a punto de contrarrestar con un "Como si un plebeyo como tú fuera a tener eso… a lo máximo te pondrás desodorante, y seguro ni eso, te pondrás limón", pero el rubio le ganó a hablar.

_La que tú usas la usa mi abuelo, hehehehe.

_¡Maldito usuratonkachi!

Naruto no estaba mintiendo, aunque no era su abuelo, sino Jiraya. Y el rubio no era ningún pobre tampoco. Jiraya era un famoso escritor y dinero no le faltaba. Y aunque a veces el peliblanco era tacaño, siempre le traía cosas para verse más atractivo. Lo que quería el viejo verde era que atraiga chicas y las lleve a la casa a hacer una "visita"… pero Naru no le hacía mucho caso.

En cuanto a Sasuke, él estaba cabreadísimo con el "insulto"… ¿Cómo osa compararlo con su abuelo? ¿le está diciendo pasado de moda?... al menos eso fue lo que entendió el moreno.

_¡MUEVETE DE ENCMA DE MI, BAKA! – gritó el Uchiha furioso y comenzó a removerse. Quería zafar sus brazos para por lo menos estrangular o golpear al que tenía en frente, más técnicamente, encima.

_¡NO TE MUEVAS ASÍ, TEME! – Naruto quiso sacar su brazo enredado en la correa que estaba alrededor de Sasuke, apretado contra el pasto, pero…

_¡…!

De repente un respingo de sorpresa vino por parte de los dos

Ambos se miraron (tiesos, por cierto) con los ojos abiertotes sin saber qué hacer.

Lo que pasó fue que, como Sasuke seguía moviéndose, hizo fricción en _cierta parte_ del cuerpo del rubio que estaba en línea con su_ cierta parte _del cuerpo. Ni se había dado cuenta antes, hasta que sintió un cosquilleo que le daba ganas de seguir moviéndose, pero… ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

Sasuke, sorprendido y algo inquieto, se volvió a mover bruscamente ante ese pensamiento que NO debió haber pensado, sin imaginar que podría causar otro roce.

_¡...! – otra vez.

Escalofríos.

Los dos apretaron los puños y se mordieron el labio inferior para contener un… ¿qué? Un grito, un insulto, un… lo que sea

Y lo más estúpido era que ahora los perros los miraban quietos, sentaditos y atentos… Naruto iba a hacer ramen de perro, un nuevo platillo que de seguro causará mucho éxito.

_Hola, chicos.

Gracias al cielo, alguien apareció… ¡¿QUE? ¡¿ALGUIEN APARECIO? ¡¿EN ESTA BOCHORNOSA SITUACION? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_... – Ambos chicos en el suelo miraron hacia arriba con un notable rojo en las mejillas, viendo a alguien parado frente a ellos, sonriendo divertido y de brazos cruzados

_Al parecer ya se echaron el… _lazo_ – dijo la persona burlona. Naruto lo miró… pelo negro, alto, ojos negros… no conocía a esa persona, pero se le hacía que lo había visto.

Y Sasuke… él sabía perfectamente quien era…

_Tío Obito, dígale a este cretino que me deje en paz – gruñó el moreno mirando con odio a Naruto, quien lo miró con una venota en la frente.

_ ¡¿YO? ¡Tú comenzaste a insultarme!

_¡¿YO?

_A ver, quédense quietos… - el mayor sonrió y comenzó a desenredarlos, dejándolos por fin libres – ya está, ¿felices?

Ambos chicos se levantaron de un salto.

_Hump – respondió indiferente Sasuke, pero en sus pensamientos respondió otra cosa - _"¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY FELIZ! ¡ESTE ESTUPIDO ME TRATA COMO BASURA! ¡LO ODIO! ¡ME VENGARE!"_

_Y, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo, Sasuke? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor mirando a Naruto, interesado.

_No es mi amigo – gruñó el otro moreno. Naruto le sacó la lengua y después le sonrió al tío de Sasuke.

_¡Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de Konoha, dattebayo! – dijo dándole la mano.

_El_ idiota_ de Konoha – corrigió Sasuke y Naruto lo miró enojado.

_Yo soy Obito Uchiha, tío de Sasuke… - se presentó el otro. Afirmativo, era tío de Sasuke, el hermano menor de su padre, quien estaba de viaje con su esposa en otro país por los negocios de la familia, prácticamente vivía en otro país. Pero Obito vivía con sus dos sobrinos, a quien le dejó encargado su hermano mayor para cuidarlos, no pudo negarse – lindo peinado.

_Hehehe, gracias – sonrió zorrunamente… y el otro también.

_ _"Hump, solo lo dice porque se parece al suyo"_ – pensó Sasuke, su tío más parecía pariente del dobe que suyo.

_Mi papá dice que me queda bien – el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello, alagado.

_Tu papá, eh?

_Sí.

_Bueno… - miró a su sobrino – vamos a casa, Sasuke, Tu hermano está haciendo un berrinche allá porque dejaste un plato sucio y se niega rotundamente a lavarlo…- sonrió burlón – aunque se resiste mucho porque odia ver las cosas sucias y su primer impulso es limpiar.

_ _"¿Por un plato sucio hace berrinche? Que paranoico… Yo hace un mes que no limpio mi habitación "_ – pensaba Naruto, pero lo que dijo fue otra cosa - ¿Dejaste un plato sucio, teme? Qué vergüenza – cruzó los brazos y movía la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

_Cállate, usuratonkachi – dijo Sasuke yéndose con su tío.

_¡No me llames así, baka! – le gritó el otro.

_Adiós, Naruto – se despidió el Uchiha mayor amablemente.

_Adiós, señor.

_Dobe – le dijo el otro no muy amablemente.

_Grrr… – Naruto se quería arrancar los cabellos de rabia.

_Me alegra que estés haciendo amigos – dijo Obito con una gota en la cabeza.

_¡Hump! – gruñó el rubio levantando en mentón, y después miró rabioso a sus perros que seguían sentaditos como los chicos buenos que no eran - ¡y ustedes ni me miren! – les regañó - ¡Por su culpa tuve una escenita con el Uchiha bastardo! ¡Ahora MENOS les voy a dar sus bocadillos! – apartó la mirada muy enojado y haciendo puchero.

_GGGRRRRRRRRR! – gruñeron los perros, enojados con la última parte haciendo saltar del susto a Naruto.

_Está bien, está bien, se los daré, pero no me muerdan dattebayo – el pobre rubio ya se estaba asustando.

Nota mental de Naruto: Hacer caso a Kakashi-sensei y NO, repito, NO sacar a todos los perros a pasear…

**/HOGAR, "DULCE" HOGAR DE SASUKE/**

_¡SASUKE! – gritó Itachi al ver a su ottoto llegar y subir las escaleras, y no se veía muy feliz - ¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Vas a lavar ahora mismo tu…!

_¡NO ME MOLESTES!

¡PAF! – cerró la puerta de su habitación en la nariz de un pasmado Itachi

_...

_¡AAAAAARGHH! – se escuchaba a Sasuke gritar dentro de su cuarto, como se notaba también que estaba gritando mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada para que no se escuche tan fuerte.

Itachi sonrió.

_Apuesto a que se encontró con el chico en la calle y todo le salió mal… - Itachi bajó tranquilamente por las escaleras - Kuso, hubiera ido a espiarlo para ver, pero solo necesito ver su actitud ahora hehehehehe – entró a la cocina – estoy tan feliz que voy a lavar el plato… - y sí, se puso a lavar el plato sin rezongar… y sonriente – tío… - vio a su tío entrar a la cocina a servirse algo de beber - ¿pasó algo interesante? – preguntó muy interesado.

_Algo así… – Obito sonrió – Sasuke se encontró con un amigo en el parque… por cierto, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke va al parque? – preguntó extrañado.

_Desde ahora, tío… desde ahora… - Itachi se sentó a la mesa con su tío - ¿y qué fue lo que pasó?

El Uchiha mayor meditó un poco si responder o no. No era cosa suya andar comentando las cosas de otros y sabía perfectamente las burlas y mofas que haría Itachi de esa situación que vio en el parque, aunque no se explicaba muy bien cómo rayos habían terminado enredados, uno encima de otro, en el pasto, y quien sabe que más…

_No llegué a ver… – respondió evasivo – pero de venida aquí, Sasuke no paraba de encomendarme las mejores colonias del mundo habidas y por haber – comentó desconcertado.

_¿Eh? ¿Colonia? – y dejó a Itachi en las mismas condiciones.

**/HOGAR, "DULCE" HOGAR DE NARUTO/**

_Naruto, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Hatake al ver al rubio entrar, el cual no se veía muy feliz.

_En el parque paseando a los perros – más que una respuesta, parecía un gruñido. Kakashi notó en su cara la tensión que acumulaba.

_Estás hecho un desastre – comentó esperando que le diga algo. Naruto estaba sucio, despeinado y su cara estaba de _perros_.

_ ¡Lo sabía!- dijo Jiraya acusador, quien estaba sentado con Kakashi en la sala principal - ¡Los perros intentaron comérselo porque se olvidó de darles sus bocadillos!

_Y… ¿se puede saber quién te dio permiso? – indagó el peliplateado.

_Ero-sennin – refunfuñó Naruto de espaldas, guardando las correas de los perros en su lugar. Kakashi miró al sannin pidiendo respuesta.

_... heheheheh – esa fue su respuesta.

_... ¿estás bien? – al ver a su hijo adoptado tenso, se le olvidó el regaño preparado, y decidió preguntar… no se veía muy bien.

Como respuesta, Naruto apretó los puños, se fue corriendo a su cuarto ante la mirada de estupefacto de los otros dos, y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¡PAF!

_¡AAAAAARGHH!

_... – Kakashi y Jiraya solo podían escuchar el grito mientras una gota resbalaba por la sien.

_¿Eso… fue un "sí"? – preguntó desconcertado el peliblanco mirando a Hatake, que no supo qué responder.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Era Lunes, hoy sí estaba seguro de que había clases. Sasuke se levantó muy desganado a darse una ducha fría, fría porque hacía calor. Todo el domingo se había quedado encerrado en su casa, en su cuarto, refunfuñando, pensando, renegando, pensando, bufando y pensando otra vez… ¡Ya no quería pensar! ¡Ya no quería pensar en ese dobe! ¡Ni en lo irritante que es! ¡Ni cómo amenaza a su orgullo! ¡Ni lo desesperante que es! ¡Ni lo agradable que se sintió tenerlo tan cerca! ¡Ni el cosquilleo ese!... ¡ni…!... … ¡ESO…!

_Ahh… - Sasuke soltó un suspiro involuntario apoyando su cabeza en la fría pared del baño mientras continuaba cayendo el agua. Nunca se había sentido así… nunca le permitió a nadie acercarse tanto a él… nadie era digno de eso. Aunque, tampoco se lo permitió, solo pasó y ya.

Esto estaba mal… acaso… ¿realmente se sentía atraído por ese rubio?

_... No… nononono – se convencía sí mismo apretando fuerte los ojos y negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, y cuando creyó que ya se había metido la idea de que ese dobe no le gustaba, los abrió… - Sus ojos… - susurró distraído recordando esos pedazos de cielo que lo miraban fijamente… intensos… brillantes… y… – Kuso… ¡NO! - ¡¿QUE A PARTE DE LOCO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO CURSI? ¡AH!

Bueno, tenía que admitir que sus ojos… no eran feos… bah! ¿A quién no le gusta los ojos azules y poco comunes? Que le gusten sus ojos no significan nada de nada

_Ehm… ottoto, ¿ya vas a terminar de bañarte? – escuchó una voz fuera del baño – O mejor dicho ¿ya vas a terminar de pelear con la ducha?

He, y ese su queridísimo hermano no ayudaba en nada.

_Hay tres baños en esta casa, imbécil – le gruñó el moreno menor desde adentro – usa el otro.

_No lo digo por mí, otouto-baka, tu clase va a empezar en cinco minutos.

_¡Mierda!

Un segundo después, Itachi vio salir a su hermano menor como relámpago, con la toalla casi cayéndosele. Mientras el pelilargo se tapaba la boca para no carcajearse, cielos que Sasuke estaba distraído últimamente, pensaba.

_¡¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sasuke cabreado y mirándolo sospechosamente.

_Hahahaha, nada…

PAF! - Itachi se metió al baño con una toalla y cerró con llave.

_...

Sasuke miró el reloj… eran las siete en punto…. su clase empezaba a las nueve y media…

_¡MALNACIDO!

_Hahahaha… es que me gusta más este baño – le decía de adentro el mayor mientras Sasuke ya quería derrumbar la puerta – Me voy a divertir mucho este año, Hahahaha! – se reía divertido.

Sasuke se agarraba la cara con frustración y no le quedó otra que ir a vestirse, como odiaba esto, nunca se había sentido tan furioso (nunca, sin contar el viernes y el sábado pasado… ah y el domingo)

El Uchiha menor ya estaba listo y su preciado hermano seguía duchándose, y mientras eso Sasuke se encaminaba a la puerta de salida. Aún era temprano pero no quería quedarse a esperar que su hermano salga y siga burlándose de él.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto estaba jetón, enojado, y quería morder a alguien… ¿pero a quien? ¡NO HABIA NADIE!

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la academia, parecía que no había ni un alma, tal vez haya algunos senseis en la sala de profesores, pero alumnos… nada de nada.

Naruto bufó al recordar porqué estaba allí. Algún bicho raro RARISIMO le pico a Kakashi, que lo levantó a la seis de la mañana diciendo que… (_esta es la parte más escalofriante de la historia)_… QUERIA LLEGAR TEMPRANO A LA ACADEMIA! ¿Kakashi llegar temprano? ¡El cielo se iba a caer! ¡O peor! ¡LOS CERDOS VOLARIAN Y YA NO HABRIA RAMEN!

Y ahora estaba allí, condenadamente temprano. Recordó haber escuchado algo como "¡Tengo que ganarle a ese dobe!" que decía Kakashi cuando Naruto le pidió explicaciones. Pero ni modo, ya estaba allí, sólo tenía que esperar media hora.

Naruto entró al aula, obviamente esperando no encontrar a nadie… pero cuando entró se quedó tieso y casi se le sale el corazón…

_...

_...

Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, pero pronto se reprendió volviendo a su expresión normal al recordarse que él nunca se sorprende o al menos no lo demuestra.

Naruto frunció el ceño al igual que Sasuke y se regañó internamente por alterarse solo porque el teme esté ahí, Bah! Ni que fuera la gran cosa.

Caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado, en su lugar. Ambos miraban al frente, parecía que ni respiraban…

Biiiiiiiiiii…. Biiiiiiiiiiii….

Una condenada mosca volaba y era la única que hacía ruido por el momento

_...

_...

Biiiiiiiiiii…. Biiiiiiiiiiii….

_...

_...

Biiiiiiiiiii…. Biiiiiiiiiiii….

_...

_...

Biiiiiiiiiii…. Biiiiiiiiiiii….

¡PAW!

El moreno respingó un poquito al escuchar el repentino sonido. Había sido el rubio que había cometido un asesinato…

_Estúpida mosca… - murmuró el rubio con el ceño fruncido mientras la pobre victima caía hacia mejor vida.

Silencio

_...

_...

Naruto odiaba el silencio, y odiaba _más_ quedarse quieto, ya no sabía qué hacer… no debió matar a la mosca, al menos se habría entretenido mirándola… En cambio Sasuke no tenía ningún problema, al menos eso era lo que veía el rubio de reojo…

_...

El moreno lo miró con la esquina de los ojos…

El rubio apartó su mirada rápidamente.

Silencio

_...

_...

_¡Cof! ¡Cof! – Naruto se estaba inquietando, Sasuke se estaba dando cuenta de eso, pero el persistente rubio seguía mirando al frente enojado, como compitiendo con el moreno a quien gana a mirar más tiempo a la hermosa e interesante pizarra.

_...

_...

De repente Sasuke vio que Naruto se movía. Se había puesto a refregar su ojo izquierdo.

_Que llorica eres

_¡¿QUE? – gritó el rubio

_Llorica…- le repitió Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo - tanto miedo me tienes que te pones a llorar

_¡No estoy llorando, teme!... Se me entró algo al ojo – dijo mientras continuaba refregándose

_Siempre dicen eso

_¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! Además, si llorara lo estaría haciendo porque estoy contigo, y eso es taaaaaaaan deprimente

_Tsk

Sasuke lo miró y vio que el rubio seguía, más fuerte aún, casi escarbando su ojo el muy idiota.

_No te refriegues así – el pelinegro agarró la muñeca de Naruto haciendo que el otro dé un respingo de la sorpresa – vas a dejar tu ojo irritado

_¿Eh? – lo miraba claramente sorprendido

_Deja que yo vea

_Q…?

Sin esperar respuesta, Sasuke lo agarró del mentón y le hizo mirarlo derechamente para ver mejor, mientras se acercaba para observar bien qué había en el ojo del rubio

_... – No había necesidad de decirle a Naruto de abra bien los ojos, pues ya los tenía abiertotes de la impresión

**/Mientras tanto… /**

_Que milagro tú aquí temprano…

La situación en la sala de profesores no era muy diferente, ahí también habían solo dos personas. Uno estaba notoriamente cabreado y de brazos cruzados tratando de ignorar al otro que lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona y burlesca.

_Hump, como si tú acostumbraras a llegar temprano – rezongó el peliplateado con una vena en la cabeza, ya ni le daban ganas de _releer_ su libro.

_Hahahaha, eso ya lo sé…- decía el otro divertido – ambos tenemos el record de atrasos, ne Kakashi?

_Cállate, Obito… - por todos los cielos! Parecían un par de adolescentes hablando de cosas sin sentido – te recuerdo que esa costumbre es por tu culpa

Obito sonrió más ampliamente. Recordó que a principios de la academia, cuando tenían siete años, Kakashi siempre lo regañaba o pegaba por llegar tarde a las reuniones con el grupo, diciendo que era muy irresponsable e iba contra las reglas su tonto comportamiento. Pero eso cambió desde que a Obito se le ocurrió pasar primero por la casa de Kakashi, ya yendo ambos a la reunión se atrasaban en cualquier cosa, peleando, jugando o hasta discutiendo no se daban cuenta de que ya se iban por otro camino… toda una tontería.

_Sí, cúlpame a mí de todo, como siempre

Pero Kakashi tenía que admitir que Obito no tenía toda la culpa. Su sensei particular les regañó por la impuntualidad y por dejar a la pobre de Rin esperando tanto rato ahí solita. Kakashi culpó a Obito y desde ese momento el pelinegro ya no pasó por su casa para que se fueran juntos. Hatake aguantó… ¿Cuánto? ¿dos? ¿tres días? No se acordaba, pero después fue él el que apareció en casa del Uchiha diciendo que era tan usuratonkachi que podría perderse en el camino, y por eso, él estaba "obligado" a acompañarlo.

_Sabía que tratarías algo con Iruka – le dijo Kakashi mirándolo amenazador - y no creas que te voy a dejar ganar

_¿Por Iruka? Mmmh… tal vez… - Obito sonrió levemente - pero Iruka llega a la hora exacta de entrada – le informó

_Si sabías eso, entonces por qué viniste tan temprano, eh? – no se la charlaba, se notaba en la cara de Kakashi que no se la creía

_Porque sabía que tú ibas a venir – respondió el pelinegro

_...

_Ya sabes… - se apresuró a decir el Uchiha ante la cara del peliplateado - quería charlar contigo de lo mucho que te he superado

_Tsk… - Kakashi giró los ojos - entonces no tenemos nada de qué charlar

_...

_...

_...

Parece que Kakashi tenía razón…

**/Mientras tanto…./**

_Hmmm, tienes una pestaña ahí – dijo Sasuke después de mirar bien

_¿En serio? – Naruto pestañeó rápido y después se refregó con cuidado - ¿Ya salió? – le preguntó a su compañero pelinegro

_... – Sasuke, inconscientemente se acercó más para ver

_... – Naruto se quedó esperando respuesta, tal vez ya salió porque ya no sentía molestia en el ojo, pero Sasuke seguía mirándolo fijamente

_...

_¿Sasuke…?

Por todos los cielos… ¿era su impresión u otra vez se quedó hipnotizado por esos ojos negros y profundos?

¿Era su impresión o Sasuke se quedó mirándolo de forma intensa?

¿Era su impresión o Sasuke se estaba acercando lentamente?

¿Era su impresión o él no podía moverse?

¿Era su impresión o ya sentía la respiración de Sasuke en su rostro?

¿Era su impresión o Sasuke tenía cara de chica?

¿Era su impresión… o había un idiota mirándolos mientras sonreía?

_Hola

_¡GAAH! – Naruto casi se cae del asiento.

_¡POOM!_

Bueno, la verdad se cayó (NA: Que mala soy XD)

_¿Qui-Qui-Quién? – decía el kitsune desconcertado y algo perdido en el universo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento a la velocidad de la luz…

_Me llamo Sai.

_¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA, DATTEBAYO! – esa sonrisita de aquella tercera persona era muy sospechosa.

_Ehm…? - Sai lo miró confundido - Creo que empezaré de nuevo… hola, me llamo Sai – Sasuke lo iba a descuartizar, lo miraba con ansias de matar, y aunque el otro se dio cuenta no le dio mucha importancia.

_¿Sai? – Naruto pestañeó confuso.

_El viernes no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme – se explicó el moreno.

_Ah, sí… - recordó el rubio - mucho gusto – le dio la mano – soy Naruto Uzumaki – lededicó una sonrisa.

_Un placer–Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de la asquerosa mano de ese idiota tocando la de Naruto.

_Bien, ahora ve a sentarte a tu asiento… – mirada macabra por parte del Uchiha – el cual está lejos, muy lejos de aquí, aunque no tanto como quisiera – el asiento de Sai estaba en el otro extremo del aula.

_Si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo, Naruto-kun – le ofreció el chico… Sasuke iba a reventar.

_¿Eh?

_Ya no necesitas soportar a Sasuke-kun – le dijo sonriéndole a Sasuke - yo podría serte de guía con mucho gusto.

_Pues… - Naruto lo estaba reconsiderando cuando de repente dio un pequeño sobresalto al sentir que algo apretaba fuerte su muñeca debajo de la mesa… cuando se fijó, era la mano de Sasuke, quien miraba al otro moreno amenazadoramente – Ehm… - Naruto no sabía qué decir y estaba extremadamente sorprendido de la actitud del Uchiha.

De repente empezaron a llegar otros alumnos, uno de ellos se sentó en el asiento compartido de Sai.

_Al parecer no hay espacio, ahora ve a sentarte –gruñó Sasuke - hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vista.

_No sé por qué estás tan enojado Sasuke-kun, pero bueno – le dijo el otro antes de irse a sentar.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke, luego a Sai, luego a Sasuke, luego a Sai… ¿se nota que no entendía?

_¿A qué se refería? – le preguntó el rubio al moreno.

_Nada – le respondió desviando la mirada.

_Etto…

_¿Qué?

_No sé cómo preguntarte esto pero… - Sasuke se puso atento - ¿Ya me vas a soltar?

El moreno levantó una ceja al no entender a qué se refería, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la muñeca del Uzumaki… kuso… ¿en qué rato se había agarrado de él? Ya se sentía como Sakura o Ino, qué horror

Sasuke lo soltó rápidamente y volvió a su estado sereno.

_... Hump, Sai es un pervertido, si quieres conservar tu virginidad, mantente lejos de él – más que un consejo, parecía una orden. Aunque la verdad, Sai no era un _pervertido_, sólo era curioso, impertinente debido a su extrema sinceridad y sin una pisca de vergüenza.

_¿Eh?, Como si yo me fuera a dejar… Además… acaso hay gays aquí? De todas formas, si a alguien se le ocurriera intentar o si quiera _pensar_ en ponerme un dedo encima, es hombre muerto – aseveró el rubio. Sasuke sonrió

_¿Y si te quiere violar una mujer? – preguntó burlón.

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – se reía el kitsune del chiste… era un chiste ¿verdad?, más le valía al bastardo.

_Es que tú eres un ingenuo… - comentó el moreno sin mirarlo, pero aún mofándose - no te das cuenta de nada.

Sasuke esperaba un montón de insultos, y como pasó un rato y no llegaban, se extrañó y se volteó a ver al rubio…

Naruto lo miraba sonriendo de una forma extraña, entornando los ojos maliciosamente…

Mala señal.

_¿Y a ti te preocupa eso… - se acercó a su oído y el Uchiha se estremeció - _Sasuke_? – susurró haciendo que al moreno le pase una rara electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

_¡Cla-Cla-CLARO QUE NO! – y dale con la tartamudez - ¡por mí te tiras de un puente y no me importa, usuratonkachi! – volteó el rostro rápidamente para que no vea el maldito sonrojo que se había subido a las mejillas… kuso…

_hehehe… - Naruto volvió a su posición – Eres muy raro, teme.

_Mira quién habla, la rareza en persona.

_¡Baka!

**/Mientras tanto otra vez…/**

_¿Que QUE? – Kakashi no creía lo que estaba escuchando… no… tenía que estar bromeando

_¿Qué de qué? – Obito lo miró extrañado – solo dije que vine con Sasuke, ya que él quería llegar temprano – encogió los hombros.

_¡¿Estás diciendo que mi Naruto está en este momento a solas en el aula con un Uchiha? – pegó el grito en el cielo.

_¿Se puede saber qué bicho te picó? – esa pregunta le había hecho Naruto… ya estaba comenzando a considerarlo - ¡OYE, OYE, OYE! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? – Obito agarró del brazo a Kakashi al ver que se levantó de su asiento como loco con la clara intención de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Kakashi se volteó bruscamente, se deshizo del agarre y agarró a Obito de la solapa, mientras el otro lo miraba sorprendido.

_Escucha con atención… - aseveró el peliplateado – más te vale mantener a tu sobrino alejado de Naruto, no quiero que tenga ningún tipo de relación con tu pinche familia

_¿Se puede saber qué coño tienes en contra de Sasuke? – Obito lo empujó zafándose – Si quieres agarrártela conmigo ¡bien!, pero deja a Sasuke fuera de esto, cada quien es individual y si yo no te caigo bien no significa que con Sasuke va a pasar lo mismo, bastardo.

_No me jodas, sabes que tu sobrino ese es incluso PEOR que tú, no quiero ver a Naruto enredado con alguien como él… ¡¿de qué te ríes?

_hehehe, nada, nada – se le había escapado una risita al escuchar la palabra "enredado", obviamente Kakashi no sabía nada de lo que pasó en el parque el otro día.

_Tsk – Kakashi caminó a la puerta con las misma intenciones de antes, pero Obito se interpuso.

_¡Ahora escúchame tú, resentido sin motivo!

_... …

_Si esos dos llegan a ser amigos, enemigos o lo que sea, esa es decisión de ellos, tú no tienes por qué meterte en la vida de Naruto, ni yo en la de Sasuke, de seguro tú ya hiciste la parte de decirle "los Uchihas muerden, no te acerques", pero hasta ahí no más llega tu participación en el asunto, pero es Naruto quien decide si seguir o no tu paranoico consejo… tú ya no tienes cartas en la mesa

_...

_...

_Pues observa – Kakashi volvió a la puerta apartando a Obito, pero el Uchiha lo agarró del brazo y de un tirón lo estampó contra la pared

_Hump, y tú me llamabas terco a mí – le decía a un Kakashi que apretaba fuerte los ojos por el impacto

_¡Ejem!... ¿interrumpo algo?

Uchiha y Hatake se voltearon a ver quien habló… era Iruka que había entrado a la sala de profesores y los miraba con una ceja levantada

Los dos se separaron de un salto

_Sí, interrumpiste una sesión de lucha libre – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo zorrunamente mientras Kakashi le mandaba una mirada asesina

_Pues… no deberían hacer eso, no es bueno pelear entre compañeros y además ¿qué pasaría si la directora viniera a inspeccionar? – decía preocupado Iruka

_Siempre considerado y preocupado por los demás… eso me gusta de ti, Iruka – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, Kakashi estaba que echaba chispas y en cuanto a Iruka solo sonreía agradecido que no se daba cuenta de nada

_No te preocupes Iruka… - dijo Kakashi más tranquilo – no volverá a pasar – mirada de advertencia al Uchiha, quien solo le sonrió pícaramente como diciendo "Sí, claaaaro"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_ _"Por todos los cielos, fue como si hubiera hablado con la pared"_ – una enorme gota resbaló por la sien de Kakashi, viendo a Naruto charle que charle "animadamente" (aunque en realidad estaban peleando) con el Uchiha sentado a su pinche lado. El Hatake se había contenido mucho en regañarlo pero recordó que se supone que no lo conoce ni tienen relación alguna por lo que esperó a tomar la lista

_Nara Shikamaru.

_Aquí… – bostezo.

_Hyuuga Neji.

_Presente.

_Uzumaki Naruto.

_¡Presente, dattebayo!

_Uzumaki, siéntate al lado de Neji, por favor – ordenó como todo un profesor. Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron sorprendidos olvidando la interesante discusión sobre que si la luna era o no de queso.

_¿Por qué? – preguntó el muy inteligente, pero al ver la cara que ponía Kakashi recién se acordó del pasado sermón y se apresuró a levantar sus cosas y sentarse con Neji.

_Hump – murmuró Hatake mirando de reojo al Uchiha que lo miraba con todo el odio del mundo.

_Y, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? – ni bien se sentó, el rubio ya comenzó a hablar con su compañero… o al menos lo estaba intentando.

_Bien.

_Tu vives en el barrio rico, ¿cierto?

_Hump.

_¿Tienes mascotas?

_No.

_¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

_Ninguna en especial.

_La mía es el ramen .

_Sí, lo dijiste ni bien llegaste a la academia.

_Hehehe… ¿tienes novia?

_... – Neji se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en la charla - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Por curiosidad – encogió los hombros.

_No.

_Pero… - Naruto pestañeó sorprendido - creí que Hinata era tu novia.

_Es mi prima.

_¿Qué? Pero si ella es Hyuu-Hyuu… tú eres Hyuuga – dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

_Ella es Hinata Hyuuga .

_Aah, hehehe.

_Y… - comenzó a decir el Hyuuga. Sasuke no lo creía, ¿Neji estaba entablándose en la tonta conversación del usuratonkachi? - ¿tú tienes novia? - ¡¿Y ESA PREGUNTA? ¡¿de todas las que podía hacer le vino con _**esa**_ pregunta?

Desde que el rubio se sentó al lado del Hyuuga no le había quitado los ojos de encima y estaba con las orejas más paradas que nunca… ¿y de quién es la culpa?... obviamente el nuevo profesor de Literatura le caía muy mal.

_No, pero ya veremos – respondió el sonriente kitsune.

_Siempre hay una persona destinada para otra en el universo, ¿sabías? – comentó serio el pelilargo.

_¿Universo? – Naruto levantó una ceja - ¿Entonces podría estar destinado a un extraterrestre? – dijo burlón.

_...

_...

_Hahahahaha!

Toda la clase miró a Neji, con cara de horrorizados… el hyuuga había… ¡¿reído?... bueno, no era una carcajada como la del Uzumaki, más bien un gorgorito pero… por todos los cielos ¡¿qué bicho le picó? … sin duda alguna el insecto raro de Shino anda merodeando por ahí.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Naruto riendo junto con Neji, pasó un ratito y ya estaba conversando como si lo conociera de toda la vida… maldito Neji.

_Kuso… - murmuró el Uchiha, en este momento estaban tomando apuntes del tema pero aún así no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rubio y al idiota a su lado… y notó: Naruto escribía en su cuaderno animadamente mientras el Hyuuga lo miraba de reojo a cada rato - Kuso… Kuso…

_¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la pelirrosa a su lado

_Nada … – y tuvo que seguir con las maldiciones en sus pensamientos - _"kuso… kuso…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¿TENGO RIVALES?... ¡MALDITO NEJI!**

¿Qué venganza escoger? Habían tantas en la lista…

_ El Haiku es una composición poética japonesa que destaca por su concisión y su poder evocativo. Consta de tres versos no rimados, de cinco, siete y más sílabas...

¿De quién se vengaría primero…? ¿De Neji, del nuevo profesor… o del estúpido que creó los teletubies?

_Su combinación logra transmitir una determinada emoción o un estado de ánimo...

¿Y si secuestraba al dobe?... ¡¿Pero qué está pensando? Lo que quiere es tenerlo arrastrado a sus pies y que todos lo vean… no traumarlo…

_El poeta no hace ningún comentario, sino que deja al lector que perciba por sí solo la síntesis de las imágenes….

Además… ese rubio no le interesa… a Sasuke no le gustan los chicos… y ahora que se acuerda ¡¿acaso estuvo a punto de besarlo? Nonononono, eso no estaba en los planes… no, no iba a besarlo, solo se acercó para que el usuratonkachi se la crea, cierre los ojos y después apartarse dejando al dobe con las ganas…. Seeeeh…

_ Un haiku del poeta Basho que escribió los más perfectos ejemplos del género, ilustra espléndidamente esta dualidad: "Ahora el puente colgante queda silenciado por las enredaderas, Como la enredadera de nuestra vida…."

Si tan solo no hubiera aparecido el idiota de Sai… y ahora que se acordaba, también tenía que vengarse de él… ugh, tantos imbéciles y tan pocas hojas en la libreta de dulce venganza…

_Ahora haré unas preguntas para ver si prestaron atención…

De pronto recordó la primera venganza que realizó… tenía 5 años, su tía vino de visita y dijo que cocinaría sashimi para el almuerzo, eso era tan asqueroso… pescado crudo, guacala!... entonces Sasuke reclamó y dijo que quería onirigi con tomate pero nadie le dio bola al pobre niñito, entonces mientras su tía y su madre comadreaban, Sasuke entró a la cocina y le cambió la sal por el azúcar… imaginen la cara que pusieron todos al probar esa asquerosidad. Al final, prepararon orinigi… la venganza fue taaaaaaaaan dulce…

_Nara, ¿Cuándo comienza el "Periodo Yamato"?

_ Desde las épocas arcaicas hasta fines del siglo… - bostezo - VIII d. C.

Pero ahora tenía que pensar en algo mejor, algo que haga que se alejen de su "presa"… hmmm, podría cortarle el cabello a Neji… NO! estaría haciéndole un favor… mejor era… tusárselo… seeeeh

_Uchiha, ¿Cuándo comienza el "Periodo Heian"?

Y para Sai tenía preparado algo más cruel… ponerle bigotes a la monalisa que pintó con tanto empeño, muahahahahaha!

_Uchiha…

Y a Itachi podría ocultarle el "vuelca-pestañas" y el rímel, hehehehe… aunque él diga que esas pestañas son así de naturaleza, a Sasuke no lo engaña… hmmm, ¿de cómo salió Itachi al tema?

_Uchiha…

Pero que conste que a Sasuke no le gusta Naruto, solo quiere darle una lección… una lección bien dada…

_¡Uchiha Sasuke!

_¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERE?

_...

_...

La había cagado

_¿Esa es la forma de contestarle a tu docente? – A pesar de que Kakashi tenía tapada media cara se notaba muy bien que estaba cabreado

_... – ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer Sasuke? Nunca le había pasado esto! Y como siempre todo es culpa del usuratonkachi y su espaldota… su espaldota porque era eso lo que estaba mirando mientras pensaba, y era una espalda muy bien proporciona,… ¡que alguien lo salve! ¡Por favor! Y prometía borrar a tres víctimas de la libreta negra… ehm, mejor que sean dos

_Ehm, disculpen la interrupción, ¿puede venir un momento Kakashi-sensei?

EL CIELO… ¡EL CIELO LO ESCUCHÓ!... ¡Iruka-sensei apareció como una ángel caído del cielo! un ángel muy feo ¡pero no importa! ¡LO SALVÓ! No lo van a mandar a la dirección.

_Ya voy – respondió el peliplateado apresurado y olvidándose de Sasuke – vayan leyendo la página 45, vuelvo en un momento – ojalá no vuelva, que aparezca algún loco con su moto en los pasillos y lo atropelle… soñar no cuesta nada.

Lo bueno, para Sasuke, es que faltaban diez minutos para que se acabe esa clase, así que se libraría de ese tonto peliplateado que se nota que se pelea con el peine.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Como nuestro Uchiha predijo, el timbre sonó antes de que el profesor peliplateado vuelva, ahora les tocaba karate, ahí sí que se iba a lucir.

_Oe, dobe – le habló el Uchiha mientras se encaminaban a la sala de entrenamientos - me alegra que ya tengas novia – comentó caminando a su lado

_¿Qué? ¿novia? – el kitsune hizo cara de clara confusión, hasta que Sasuke le apuntó con la mirada hacia donde estaba Neji - ¡HAHAHAHA! Novia, ¡HAHAHAHA! – se reía zorrunamente tomándolo como una broma; la poca importancia que le dio al asunto hizo sonreír a Sasuke

_Naruto… - se escuchó una voz ultratumba cuando llegaron a la sala correspondiente. Sasuke se volteó y vio al pelilargo Hyuuga a unos diez metros haciéndole señas para que se acerque

_Ah, Neji, ¡Hola! – Naruto lo saludó con la mano, pensando que solo lo estaba saludando

_Ven un momento – le dijo

_Ok – Naruto ya había dado un paso hacia Neji cuando "algo" lo atrapó del brazo. El rubio se volteó sorprendido.

_Oye, ¿Qué es? ¿tu jefe? – le reprochó Sasuke y no olvidemos sus ojos de "Qué crees que estás haciendo, zopenco?"

_Ehm… - Naruto no quería quedar como un "mandado" delante del Uchiha, así que… - mejor ven tú, Neji – dijo haciendo señas.

_Ven tú – ordenó el otro.

_No, tú.

_Tú.

_¡Tú!

_¡Argh! – Neji caminó a paso de elefante hacia el rubio - ¡ven aquí! - lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a caminar lejos de Sasuke quien echaba humo de las orejas.

_¡Ah! ¡Bueno, bueno!

Ya una vez lejitos sin que nadie pueda escuchar, le dijo…

_El profesor de literatura dijo que tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo – habló el Hyuuga serenamente.

_¡Ah sí! Es cierto, ¿cuándo lo vamos a hacer, dattebayo? – preguntó el rubio, mientras que un maldisimulado Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

_Hoy – respondió Neji - a la salida vamos a mi casa y allá hacemos el trabajo – Sasuke pudo escuchar eso y cayó en cuenta que no hablaban de nada personal pero… ¡¿Lo iba a llevar a su casa? ¿Qué se cree?

_¡Claro! – contestó el rubio animado.

_Sasuke-kun – una voz hizo sobresaltar un poco al concentrado Uchiha.

_... – se dio la vuelta y se encontró con…

_¿Quieres ir a mi casa o yo voy a la tuya? -… Sakura. Se notaba que ese profesor lo odiaba, mira nada más el castigo que le dio poniéndolo en grupo con ella - Recuerda que el profesor nos puso juntos .

_¿Sabes? Creo que mejor nos dividimos el trabajo y lo hacemos por separado cada uno en su casa y mañana los juntamos – propuso el moreno aún mirando de reojo a Neji y a Naruto.

_Pero…

_Lo que pasa es que… ehm… - genial, ahora tenía que inventar algo - mi hermano no quiere que nadie vaya a la casa esta semana y… etto… tampoco me deja ir a ninguna parte porque… pues… - piensa, piensa - ¡estoycastigado! – respondió rápidamente.

_¿Castigado? ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó la Haruno sorprendida.

_Obviamente, cometí el delito de ser mejor que él, ya sabes… envidia – encogió los hombros.

_¡SI! *¬* - oh, se la creyó, aunque en parte era verdad (según Sasuke)

_¡Ya viene el profesor! – dijo un alumno que hace rato miraba por la puerta

Todos los estudiantes se formaron para recibir al profesor y vieron entrar a…

_¡Yoh!

Tenía que ser una broma.

_¿Sorprendidos? Yo aquí de nuevo, también soy el profesor de karate - ¡Tenían que estar bromeando! ¡¿Kakashi otra vez?... sin duda hoy no es el día de suerte de Sasuke - espero que todos rindan un buen desempeño, empecemos.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Kakashi los hizo sentar alrededor de la sala para empezar una prueba, consistía en llamar a uno por uno a que demuestre lo que sabe y así ver en qué nivel estaban. Adivinen quién estaba ansioso…

_Hehehe, ¡SI, dattebayo! – decía emocionado cierto rubio - ¡Hoy voy a demostrarles a todos que…!

_¿Qué eres un idiota? No necesitas demostrarlo, ya todos lo sabemos, dobe – y adivinen quien estaba sentadito a su lado

_¡TEMEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó enojado Naruto y de repente le plantó soberano pellizco al Uchiha

_¡DOBE! – le dio codazo - ¡¿QUE QUIERES PELEAR?

_¡PELEEMOS,DATTEBAYO! ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE TE VOY A HACER NO TE VAS A SENTAR NUNCA MAS!

_... ...

_¿Por qué me miras así?

_Tsk, Mejor cállate, usuratonkachi.

_¡Deja de molestarme, teme! – le dio un codazo, el moreno lo miró rabioso

_¡USURATONKACHI! – levantó el puño – ¡TE VOY A…!

_¡Uchiha!

_... – ambos chicos miraron al frente

_Parece que tengo un buscapleitos en mi aula – dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke

_Lo que pasa es que este dobe… - quiso explicar pero…

_Sin justificación – dijo enojado el peliplateado - Y no se usan ese tipo de calificativos delante de mí… - se acercó más y le dijo… - a la dirección

_¿Qué COSA? – Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par

_No me hagas repetirlo fuerte como para que todos lo escuchen – ratificó el profesor, Naruto miraba la escena con culpa

_Ehm, Kakashi-sensei, él no…

_Tú callado, Uzumaki – le ordenó

_Hump – con la frente en alto, y no olvidemos el ceño muy fruncido, Sasuke se levantó y salió del aula, por lo menos los demás estudiantes no se dieron cuenta

**/ Lugar donde Tsunade oculta su sake en alguna parte, o sea, la dirección /**

La rubia directora estaba revisando algunos papeles muy importantes que… ¡Ya en serio! Estaba verificando sus números de apuesta en el periódico cuando de repente tocaron la puerta. Tsunade ocultó rápidamente sus cosas, sacó sus libros intelectuales y dijo "pase". Abrieron la puerta y vio entrar al alumno modelo.

_Buenos días, Uchiha, ¿qué se te ofrece?

_Nada

La cara de Tsunade era de total contradicción

_Y… ¿qué haces aquí?

_El profesor me mandó a la dirección – respondió simplemente el moreno sentándose en una silla

_¡¿Qué? – Tsunade no podía estar más sorprendida. En todos sus años de directora, nunca NUNCA habían mandado al Uchiha a la dirección, esto tenía que ser un error… a menos que…

_¿Qué profesor es? – preguntó la rubia

_Hatake – resopló Sasuke obviamente cabreado

_Aaaahh, ya veo – ahora sí comprendía – no te preocupes, no tomaré en cuenta este castigo, lo que pasa es que él es un poco histérico

_Ni que lo diga

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Bien, hasta aquí quedamos con la prueba – informó Hatake – los que faltaron hacer su demostración será para la próxima clase, mientras tanto el mejor hasta ahora es Neji – comentó antes de recoger sus cosas para retirarse.

Todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del aula cuando…

_Oe, Neji

_... – El pelilargo se volteó y vio al rubio que por alguna razón le estaba comenzando a parecer muy interesante

_Con que el mejor, eh? – dijo de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa que daba a entender que planeaba algo

_Hump – fue lo único que dijo el Hyuuga

_Haz entrenado mucho, eh? – la misma sonrisa

_Hump – la misma respuesta

_Bien, nos vemos a la salida en la terraza – dijo el rubio cargando su mochila (o bolsa) y dirigiéndose a la puerta sin voltear

_Hump… - dijo distraído… hasta que le pareció haber escuchado algo, por lo que fue a parar al rubio del brazo – espera, que? – tenía cara de sorprendido, debió haber escuchado mal

_Lo que escuchaste – dijo el kitsune sonriente – te reto, Hyuuga

_Lo siento, pero es imposible que me ganes – dijo el otro serenamente

_wowowowowOOW – dijo Naruto como diciendo "quequequeQUE?" - ¿qué dijiste? – puso cara de "atrévete a repetirlo"

_Que es imposible – repitió como si nada – he oído de tu desempeño como estudiante en el exterior y no eres muy talentoso que digamos

_¡¿Me estas subestimando, dattebayo?

_No, pero no quiero lastimar a nadie sin motivo y menos a alguien que no está mi nivel

_¡¿Lastimar?

_... – Neji sólo le sostuvo la mirada

_Nadie se atreve a subestimarme de esa manera, ¡nos vemos a la salida! – dicho eso dio un gruñido y se fue.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Es el destino

_¿Qué es el destino?

Ahora estaban en la terraza, frente a frente, con un montón de estudiantes rodeándolos a los cuales solo les tomó media hora enterarse del chismesote de que el Hyuuga experto en artes marciales fue retado por el nuevo de la academia. Había un gran público y entre ellos no podía faltar Sasuke

_Que pierdas hoy ante mí – respondió Neji – puede que hayas vencido a los brabucones pero eso no quiere decir que yo no hubiera podido, simplemente les era indiferente y ellos de por sí me tienen miedo por eso no me molestan a mí – dijo el Hyuuga

_Que bien, ahora menos charla y más acción – el rubio se puso en posición de ataque, Neji ni se movió

_¡Vamos Neji-kun! – gritaban algunas chicas

_¡Muéstrale quien manda! – gritaban otras

_¡Enséñale el poder del presidente del aula! – y otras

Sasuke estaba muy tranquilo, casi feliz, ahora ese tonto Hyuuga no representaba ningún peligro porque el rubio estaba a punto de luchar con él. Gane quien gane, Sasuke sale ganando, ya que eso crearía solo tensión entre ellos… o eso suponía

_Aún estas a tiempo de recapacitar – A parte que el Hyuuga no sabía que el orgullo del rubio era muy sensible y bastante auto-apreciado, eso era algo que a Sasuke no le costó notar desde el principio

_No, gracias – y ya se notaba que el kitsune se estaba enojando

_Sin ofender, pero hay algunos que nacemos con talento y privilegios y en cambio otros, como tú, solo… _nacen_

_... … – ¡Uh! Eso duele, pensó el Uchiha

_Tú solo _naciste_ así que no te sientas mal al perder ante mí, es tu destino – dijo Neji encogiendo los hombros, Sasuke tenía ganas de carcajearse al ver la cara que ponía Naruto, pero como todo un Uchiha solo sonrió un poquito.

_¡DESTINO LO QUE TE VOY A METER AL….! – y saltó con intención de destrozar al Hyuuga, estaba hecho un _demonio_

**/Diez minutos después…/**

Ahora había un Neji ileso y sin ningún rasguño parado frente a un Naruto todo lastimado en el suelo

_Hehe… - rió el kitsune levantándose - eres bueno

_¿Por qué te levantas? – Neji frunció el ceño - ya perdiste

_No perderé hasta el día que esté muerto – se puso de pie completamente – y hasta que ese día llegue seguiré levantándome cuésteme lo que me cueste

_... ... – el Hyuuga lo miró sorprendido

_No depende del talento o de las virtudes o del prestigio de la familia o de quien te haya enseñado, depende de uno mismo rendirse o no, y cada uno forma su destino, Neji – Naruto se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo, Neji negó con la cabeza

_No, todos nacemos con un destino marcado, y tu destino hoy será perder

**/En la dirección… /**

_¡Tsunade-sama! – Ebisu-sensei entró todo exasperado a la dirección donde estaba Tsunade parada en la ventana

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia sin voltearse

_¡Es el chico nuevo! ¡está causando pleitos desde que llegó y en este momento armó una pelea en la terraza que está causando un gran alboroto! – parecía que se acababa el mundo - ¡¿qué hacemos?

_... – Tsunade esbozó una sonrisa aún dando las espaldas, ella ya estaba mirando desde el principio desde su ventana hacia la terraza del otro edificio de la academia – déjalo – fue lo único que dijo ella

_¡¿"Déjalo"? – no la creía – Tsunade-sama, ¡tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Hay que castigar a ese monstruo!

¡PAW! – un fuerte golpe retumbó en el escritorio haciendo a Ebisu congelar de miedo

_Vueles a llamarlo así y te daré una lección que nunca olvidarás… - cada palabra tenía veneno -¡No te metas con él, entendiste? – mirada asesina

_S-Sí, Tsunade-sama – y salió corriendo de ahí

**/Diez minutos más… /**

_Te lo dije… - dijo Neji jadeante y ahora sí estaba herido ya que el rubio, quien sabe de dónde, sacó fuerzas para darle una buena pelea, pero aún así lo había dejado tirado en el piso de nuevo – eso es todo…

_¡Siiiii! ¡Neji-kun! – decían algunas chicas.

Neji se acercó a ver al rubio que parecía inconsciente cuando de repente…

¡PAW!

Una patada letal dirigida justo al pecho le fue proporcionada, la cual lo hizo volar hasta chocar con la puerta de la terraza. Había sido el rubio que con una sonrisa y una mirada de "te la creíste" dio una fuerte patada hacia arriba donde estaba parado Neji.

_No puedo… moverme… - Neji sentía su cuerpo completamente exhausto y ahora tenía a Naruto parado frente a él con su saco en mano, sonriendo.

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? – los demás estaban con cara de "what?" en especial las chicas

_¡Gané! – gritó Naruto – ¡y en tu cara Neji!... al menos que logres, como yo, levantarte – lo miró expectante, sabiendo que no podía

_Kuh… - Neji trató de moverse, pero fue en vano. No se explicaba cómo ese rubio logró levantarse así y ahora parecía que hasta podía saltar de una pata o que no había hecho nada y estaba más que dispuesto y con energías

_¡YOOOOOOSH! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡ERES IMCREÍBLE! – gritaba Lee, mientras que el profesor de educación física y deporte, Miato Guy, no salía de su asombro (Seeeh, estaba ahí de chima mirando la pelea también)

_Muy buena pelea, Neji – el Hyuuga alzó la mirada y vio al rubio extendiéndole la mano junto con una sonrisa zorruna… ¿Acaso veía lucecitas a su alrededor?... oh, ya estaba delirando… Muchos golpes – eres de los mejores con los que he luchado

_Hump… - Neji sonrió, lo cual les sorprendió a los demás, y las cosas no estaban terminando como Sasuke había pensado. El castaño tomó la mano del Uzumaki, quien lo ayudó a levantarse apoyándolo a él para llevarlo a la enfermería – tarado – murmuró sonriente

_¡¿QUE DIJISTE?

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras los veía caminar hacia la puerta entre la gente que gritaba emocionada por la pelea y los siguió de cerca

_Hey, Naruto – murmuró el pelilargo en cuanto lo ayudaba el kitsune

_Mh?

_Gracias – lo miró sonriente… Sasuke hacía rechinar los dientes, ¿desde cuándo ese idiota sonríe tanto? Y peor ¿desde cuándo le sonríe tanto a la misma persona?

_¿Por qué, dattebayo?

_En cierta forma, me abriste los ojos

_De nada… creo – sonrió abiertamente

Ya había visto suficiente, Sasuke tomó su maletín y se fue a su casa cabreadísimo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke iba caminando muy desanimado hacia su casa, su tío se había ofrecido a llevarlo en el auto pero él no quiso, quería caminar y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo… y eso… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se supone que no debería importarle si a ese dobe le gusta Neji, con tal hay algunas chicas que en vez de estar en su club de fans estaban en el club de Neji, pero eso nunca le había importado ni le importa… pero… ¿por qué con el usuratonkachi era diferente?... tal vez porque con él sí se había propuesto conquistarlo, pero ¿qué más da? Bah! Ese dobe no merece esfuerzo alguno, es tan tonto que no se fijó en él, ¿qué podía hacer Sasuke si el rubio no tenía cerebro?

Ya estaba decidido, dejaría este tonto asunto del dobe y volvería a su tranquila vida normal. Esto, para un Uchiha, no se llamaba "rendirse", sino "dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías", sí, eso.

Ya dejó de pensar cuando vio que se estaba acercando a su casa, ya estaba pasando por la de los Hyuuga. Sí, para el colmo el Hyuuga desgraciado ese era su vecino, ya que, como familia rica que eran, estaban en el mismo barrio rico… y ahí estaba el infeliz paradote en la puerta de su casa con el rubio abrazándolo de la cintura… hehehe…

Espera un momento…

¡¿Qué DEMONIOS?

_Naruto… - habló Neji suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de Naruto quien apretaba más el abrazo mientras Sasuke miraba con cara de espanto y paralizado.

Entonces pasó lo que se suponía que iba a pasar…

Se besaron

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Sasuke se sentó de golpe

_¡Sasuke! – se escuchó desde la puerta a su tío asustado y la abrió - ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó preocupado mirando a su sobrino

Sasuke parpadeó rápido y miró alrededor dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, en su cama

_Nada… - respondió tratando de regular su respiración… cielos – nada, tío, estoy bien, sólo… - se agarró la cabeza - sólo tuve una pesadilla

_Ok, la próxima vez no cenes mucho en la noche, eso te hace tener pesadillas

_Pero si no cené – dijo Sasuke

_Entonces la próxima vez cena, estar con el estómago vacío te hace tener pesadillas – dijo su tío inteligentemente

_Ajá – giró los ojos, y luego su tío se retiró con un "Buenas noches"

Ahora que recordaba sí se había ido con su tío en auto (tuvo flojera de irse a pie), luego subió directamente a su cuarto y sin cenar para no escuchar a su hermano idiota, luego se echó a dormir

Sasuke se volvió a tumbar en su cama, no podía creer lo que había soñado, y mucho menos lo que había sentido al ver "eso". Se tapó la cara con la almohada y trató de pensar… ¿se estaba volviendo loco?

_Miiiiiaauuuuuuu….

Se supone que ese dobe no le importa, tal vez le haya herido un poco el orgullo pero… ¿tanto duele?

_Miiiiaaauuuu… miaumiaumiau….

Tal vez debería ver a un psicólogo… no, eso sería el colmo… ¿se estaba volviendo loco? Porque… qué reacción tan ridícula eso de ponerse a gritar sólo porque se soñó que se besaron

_MOEU! Miau miaaaaau miaaaauuuuu

Sasuke se levantó de un salto más cabreado que una cabra, miró en su libreta negra y leyó algo pendiente:

_Víctima Nº 78: Gato desquiciado_

_Motivo de venganza: Es muy desafinado, y para colmo, feo_

_Grado de importancia de la venganza: mínimo… pero aún así sufrirá_

_Cruel Venganza: Plantarle un zapatazo en plena carota_

Era ideal para cumplir una venganza más de la libreta negra…

Sasuke alzó uno de sus zapatos más pesados y…

_¡CALLATEEEEEEEEE! – abrió la puerta de su balcón y tiró su zapato en dirección de los maullidos del gato callejero

_¡AH! - ¿desde cuándo los gatos gritan "AH"?

_¡…! - Sasuke se quedó pasmado mirando hacia el otro balcón que estaba frente al suyo… ahora sí sabía la respuesta a su pregunta… _se estaba volviendo loco_

_¡Eso dolió, dattebayo! – se quejó cierto rubio frotándose la cabeza, el cual estaba hace un ratito acariciando a un gato que hace rato estaba maullando, según él, muy bonito en su balcón - ¿teme? – parpadeó esos ojitos azules

_... – el otro no dijo nada, se quedó tieso… pero después de un segundo reaccionó…

Entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta

_¡OYE! – gritó el rubio de pijama

_Es sólo mi imaginación, es sólo mi imaginación…- se repetía Sasuke apoyado de espaldas en la puerta del balcón

_¡Sasuke!

_Es oficial… estoy traumado – cerró los ojos, solo podía estar soñando

_¡Teme!

_... – Sasuke no respondió, no iba a ponerse a hablar con una alucinación, cerró la puerta del balcón con llave y se subió a la cama a dormir – esto es estúpido… - murmuró refiriéndose a lo que pasaba – me estoy obsesionando, eso fue todo, el asunto del dobe se acabó para mí – dicho eso se cubrió con la sábana y se puso a dormir

Mientras tanto, en el otro balcón estaba un rubio haciendo puchero porque cierto moreno simplemente lo ignoró, pero eso no iba a quedar así.

Naruto abrió la puerta del balcón de par en par, caminó hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, corrió a toda velocidad con el mayor impulso posible y…

Saltó

¡Thump!

Sasuke escuchó el repentino ruido y respingó… ¿qué pasaba ahora?

Miró hacia la ventana y la vio cerrada, luego al balcón y también estaba cerrado… ¿qué fue lo que escuchó? Agh! Ya basta! Estaba siendo paranoico

¡Thump! – ok, ya se estaba asustando

El moreno se cubrió más con las sábanas

No era que Sasuke era un miedoso, sino que… pues… todo era culpa de su hermano. Aquella vez cuando tenía seis años, su niisan compró una colección de películas de terror de monstruos que salen de la oscuridad, demonios, y cosas que se meten en tu cama cuando estás durmiendo para después devorarte y no lo dejó ver diciendo que "solo era para los valientes" sabiendo que su ottoto se haría el machito y entraría a mirar las películas…. El pobre niño estuvo casi un mes durmiendo con su mamita después de eso, y no olvidemos cómo se reía el desgraciado de su hermano

_Uf, cálmate, no seas patético – se regañó a él mismo forzándose a cerrar los ojos.

Silencio…

Sasuke apretó los ojos lo más que pudo y no importaba que no tenga sueño y tampoco importaba que sienta algo subiendo por su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas, tenía que dormir…

_¡…! – se sobresaltó… ¡¿ALGO SUBIENDO POR SU CUERPO DEBAJO DE LAS SÁBANAS?

Sasuke se quedó tieso y bajó la mirada lentamente hasta su pecho y vio un bulto que obviamente no era su cuerpo, levantó un poquito las sábanas con cara de espanto y vio la cara de…

_¡Hola, teme!

_¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue agarrar la almohada y moler al monstruo a almohadazos

_¡AyAyAy! ¡En la cara no, dattebayo! ¡Es lo que me da de comer! – el monstruo, el cual era rubio y de ojos azules, ocultó su cara en el pecho del otro chico tratando de evitar los almohadazos y aferrándose fuerte a él para que se calme… un poco

_T-Tú… - Sasuke se quedó largado un buen rato con cara de traumado mientras trataba de analizar la situación – Tú… - el moreno volvió a mirar hacia su pecho y el que estaba ahí volvió a mirarlo con ese par de zafiros

Oh, por favor corazón, no palpites tanto

_¿Ya te calmaste, teme?

Sasuke se puso rojo como su vegetal favorito al ver al rubio abrazado a su pecho, el cual estaba descubierto ya que, ya saben, el pijama es tan sexy como el dueño

_Na-Naruto…? – no salía de su asombro, afortunadamente estaba oscuro y su alucinación no podía ver sus mejillas rojas

_¡SASUKE! – se escuchó desde afuera del cuarto - ¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¡Déjame dormir! – su niisan estaba enojado - ¡Deja de soñar que te miras al espejo!

_¡Lo que pasa es que a veces no puedo evitar tener pesadillas contigo! – le contestó el Uchiha menor con una vena en la frente

_¡Si vuelvo a escuchar otro grito, voy a entrar y te voy a dar verdaderas razones para gritar!

_¡Claro! ¡Con ver tu horrible cara basta! ¡Eso es vivir una pesadilla!

_¡Pesadilla lo que vas a vivir cuando te lance por la ventana!

_¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR, PAR DE MOCOSOS? – ya despertaron al tío Obito

_¡Tío! – se defendió Itachi - ¡Si Sasuke vuelve a gritar voy a hacer que se trague su almohada!

_¡Como si yo te fuera a dejar! – gritó el menor

_¡Te asesinaré! - contrarrestó

_¡Yo te asesinaré primero!

_¡¿NO PUEDEN ASESINARSE SILENCIOSAMENTE? – uy, que enojado estaba el tío -¡ESCUCHO UN RUIDO MÁS Y LOS VOY A OBLIGAR A MIRAR LAS NOVELAS DE SU MAMÁ!

_...

_...

_A Iatchi le gustan esas novelas ¬¬ - murmuró Sasuke

_¡¿QUE DIJISTE, SASUKE? – y su hermano lo escuchó

_¡¿QUIEREN QUE LOS AMARRE Y LOS ENCIERRE MIRANDO BARNY?

_ ….. ¡NO! – gritaron los dos hermanos horrorizados

_¡ENTONCES CALLENSE!

_...

_...

_...

_Así está mejor – dicho eso, Obito volvió a dormir tranquilo, a veces tenía que ser duro, tienen que saber que le duele más a él que a ellos ser tan malo

Sasuke resopló y se dispuso a dormir… un momento… ¿no se estaba olvidando de algo?

El Uchiha menor miró de nuevo debajo de sus sábanas… había un rubio que lo miraba con cara de confusión y asombro

_Son raros en tu familia, dattebayo

Kami… ¡no estaba alucinando!

_...

_Ne, teme, ¿qué haces aquí? – sonrisa Uzumaki

_Esta es mi casa dobe… - respondió tratando de volver a su palpitar normal - ¿tú qué haces aquí?... – después de un momento recordó dónde lo había visto, ¿acaso estaba en la casa de al lado? ¿no se supone que esa casa era de los Hyuuga?... ¡DEMONIOS! - ¡¿QUE HACÍAS EN LA CASA DE AL LADO? – exigió respuesta

_Bueno, es que se hizo tarde mientras Neji y yo hacíamos la tarea, entonces llamé a mi padre para que me dé permiso de quedarme a dormir

_¿Ese era el cuarto de Neji? – no quería escuchar la respuesta

_No, es de invitados

_Aaaah… - cielos, qué alivio – bueno, no me respondiste que haces AQUÍ

_Es que… no tenía sueño y como vi que tú tampoco pues pensé en venir aquí a pasar el rato – sonrisa zorruna

_¿Cómo sabes que yo no tengo sueño?

_Lo deduje por lo fuerte que lanzaste ese zapato, ningún soñoliento lanzaría tan duro… además, además ¡me la debes! ¡te atreviste a ignorarme después de lanzarme un zapatote en mi cabeza! ¡¿cómo osas hacer eso?

_... – Sasuke se agarró la cara frustrado… no estaba alucinando, sentía el peso del dobe encima de él, y el rubio estaba metido en su cama como si nada, ¿eso quería decir que no sentía nada? ¿nada de lo que _él_ estaba sintiendo? – Lárgate – veneno inyectado en cada sílaba

_Ah?… pensé que podríamos…

_¡Podríamos NADA!

Thump!- le dio un empujón y lo hizo caer de su cama, después se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y acomodándose para dormir

_Auch! ¡Teme! – se quejó el rubio sobando las nachas – oye, podríamos hacer tipo una pijamada – propuso animado – ¡juguemos algo y hablemos de chicas! ¡Miremos una película!

_¿Qué parte de "lárgate" no entendiste? – gruñó el moreno sin voltearse. A Naruto lo envolvió un aura depresiva y agachó la cabeza, nunca había compartido habitación con nadie y quería ver cómo se sentía, pero por lo visto Sasuke no opinaba lo mismo, y si no era bienvenido lo mejor era marcharse.

Sasuke apretaba los ojos con fuerza y esperó que el kitsune siga insistiendo pero en vez de eso se percató de pasos alejándose.

El moreno abrió los ojos y vio al rubio todo deprimido abriendo la puerta del balcón para salir. ¡Kuso! ¿cómo hacía para poner esa estúpida cara de borrego degollado?

_Espera

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿COMO LIBRARME DE MI PRIMER RIVAL?**

Ya era de día, eso indicaba la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, qué desgracia tener que levantarse hoy para ir a la academia, por él se quedaba a dormir hasta el medio día.

Bueno, no importa, tenía que levantarse aunque se sienta cansado. Sasuke comenzó a recordar el ajetreado día que tuvo ayer… primero entra un estúpido nuevo profesor el cual ya está en su lista de venganzas… el idiota de Sai… el imbécil de Neji… el tarado de Naruto…

__"!NARUTO¡" _– oh, sí! ahora recordaba. Naruto se puso a pelear con Neji y luego… ¡LOS VIO BESANDOSE EN LA PUERTA DE SU CASA! – _"No… espera un momento ¬¬…"_ – Sasuke pensó mejor – _"Eso fue un estúpido sueño"_ – recordó bien. Después recordó cómo Naruto saltó a su balcón (cual romeo, el desgraciado) y se metió en su cama…

Sasuke despertó completamente y levantó las sábanas inspeccionando su cama…

__"Nada…" _– no había nada, era de esperarse, de seguro fue solo otro sueño… un loco sueño… ¿se estaba traumando con ese dobe?... bah! Como sea, no importa… ahora solo tiene que levantarse y…

_¡Hasta que despiertas, teme!

_¡AAAGH!

¡thump!

No supo cuándo ni cómo… pero se cayó de la cama

_¿Teme? – cierto rubio, quien antes lo había "saludado" muy sonriente apoyado con los brazos en la cama, asomó su cara de sorprendido para ver al otro chico en el suelo, al otro lado del catre – ¿por qué eres tan gritón, dattebayo?

_... – Ok, ¿no había sido un desgraciado sueño? ¿O seguía alucinando? No, Sasuke no es ningún lunático como para andar alucinando, y menos tantas veces

_Que raro eres, tebayo

Era real… y el moreno no se iba a quedar sin decir nada

_Tampoco es muy normal despertar mirando la horrible cara de una anomalía ¬¬

Touché

_!SI SERÁS… !

_!Sasuke¡ - se escuchó afuera de la habitación - ¿VAS A DESAYUNAR PAN TOSTADO?

_¡SI! – le gritó Sasuke para no se le ocurra a su hermano venir a abrir la puerta

_Que amable es tu hermano – comentó el rubio. Sasuke lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

_¿Estás loco?

_En mi casa mi abuelo me levanta gritando "¡Naruto! ¡Levántate de una vez a prepararme mi desayuno!" – dijo imitando su voz. El moreno sonrió… y él decía que su familia era rara.

Trató de recordar qué fue lo que pasó anoche… ¿acaso no había botado al dobe por la ventana?

_***FLASH BACK***_

__Espera… - dijo Sasuke antes de que el rubio salga por el balcón_

__…. – Naruto se volteó a mirarlo con la misma cara de borrego degollado, nadie podía resistirse a esa carita, lo sabía _

__Te estás olvidando tu estúpido gorro, usuratonkachi – Dicho eso le tiró su gorro negro en la cara al rubio, quien estaba estupefacto con cara de "¡¿Se resistió a mi carita, dattebayo?" - Ahora sí, largo de aquí – Sasuke se acomodó mejor en su cama y le dio la espalda_

__Y si no quiero, que me vas a hacer? – desafió el kitsune_

_El moreno esbozó una prepotente sonrisa, aún sin mirar al rubio… cómo le gustaba la psicología inversa_

__Te denunciaré por allanamiento de morada o llamaré a la policía y diré que eres un ladrón – dijo muy serio, afortunadamente (para sasu) y lastimosamente (para Naru) el rubio no podía ver la sonrisa del moreno _

__Si no me estoy robando nada, tebayo – se defendió_

__Te robas mis valiosos segundos de descanso… ¡AHG! ¡Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke sintió cómo rebotaba la cama cual resorte. Cuando se dio la vuelta era el rubio que se había metido en su cama de un salto_

__¡Bah!_

_***FIN DEL FLAS BACK PORQUE FUE INTERRUMPIDO ***_

_¡Bah! – dijo Naruto quejándose, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos – no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido aquí, será mejor que vuelva a la casa de Neji – abrió las puertas del balcón – aunque estoy muy desganado, ojalá tenga fuerzas para llegar de un salto, dattebayo

_Te vas a caer de narices – le advirtió el moreno viéndolo tomar impulso para saltar

_Ha!, solo mira y aprende, teme – llegó hasta la pared para mayor impulso, Sasuke solo se le quedó mirando, no lo iba a lograr, lo sabía - ¡Aquí voy! ¡Larga vida a Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Souban! – corrió a toda velocidad y dio un salto

_Naruto… - se escuchó la voz grave de Neji llamándolo, y Naruto, que estaba por los aires en ese momento… se desconcentró el zopenco

_¡AAAAAAhhhh! – grito desesperado, se iba a caer, y Sasuke, que estaba mirando, sentía el corazón en la mano y su cuerpo se hizo para adelante como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar hacia el rubio, pero afortunadamente Naruto logró sujetarse a la baranda del balcón de Neji.

_¡NARUTO! – Neji ya lo vio colgando y corrió a ayudarlo

_Aux… xilio… - decía el pobre rubio, quien ya se soltaba

_¡¿Qué haces ahí? Dame la mano – lo agarró presuroso y lo ayudó a subir. Una vez el kitsune recuperó la respiración, respondió hecho el disimulado:

_Es que, como yo soy muy madrugador salí a tomar aire fresco y no vi donde acababa el balcón hahahahaha – risa nerviosa – que cosa, no?

Neji negó con la cabeza como decepcionado, pero sonriendo

_Vamos, es hora de desayunar – y ambos se fueron

Mientras había un Uchiha mirando de brazos cruzados y arrogante

_Hump, pasó la noche en mi casa, no en la tuya – comentó sonriente y triunfante, como si lo fuera a escuchar telepáticamente – es más, pasó la noche en mi cama hehehe… - dijo feliz de la vida… - ¡un momento! – abrió los ojos de par en par - ¡No estoy feliz! ¡Se supone que yo hallo eso asqueroso! ¡ES UN CHICO! Y no solo un chico… ¡Un chico tonto, feo y desesperante!

**/En la casa de Naruto/**

_¿Crees que Naruto esté bien? – preguntó como comentario el peliplateado, receloso

_Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? – dijo Jiraya echando mermelada a su pan

_Es que… no pude dormir toda la noche porque tenía un mal presentimiento

_Oh, por favor, ¿qué le puede pasar?

_Lo que pasa es que nunca pasó la noche fuera de casa, siempre he sido cuidadoso por… ya sabes… - miró a todos lados – _ese_ asunto - murmuró

_Ah, es por eso… pero está con los Hyuuga, él estará bien – Jiraya encogió los hombros

_Sí, sólo por ser los Hyuuga, le di permiso – aseguró Hatake

¡THUMP! – se abrió la puerta de golpe haciendo saltar a Kakashi y a Jiraya del susto

_¡Buen día, Papá! – saludó el rubio entrando sonriente - ¡Hola, Ero-sennin!

_¡"Ero-sennin" tus calzones! – le replicó el sannin tratando de limpiar con un trapo el café que se le derramó del susto que le dio

_Buenos días Naruto – saludó Kakashi aliviado - ¿dormiste bien en la casa de Neji?

_... – silencio…

_¿Qué pasa?

_Ah… sí, sí, el cuarto de visitas era muy grande y… - se queda un momento pensativo - _cómodo…_

_Ah, que bien, ahora ve a ducharte y vístete para ir a la academia

_¡Ya voy! – el rubio subió a su cuarto

**/En casa de los "pacíficos" Uchiha…./**

__Usuratonkachi, deja de rebotar - mega venas en la cabeza de Sasuke_

_Boing Boing Boing – hacía la cama ya que el rubio loco estaba rebotando de rodillas_

__Hehehe, ¡esta cama es genial! ¡La mía no rebota tanto, dattebayo! _

_Boing Boing Boing_

_Sasuke se sentó enojado_

__Si la rompes voy a colocar tu cabeza como pata de madera – habló serio el moreno_

__¡Que amargado, teme! ¡REBOTA CONMIGO! – el rubio lo agarró desprevenido de los brazos y rebotó más fuerte haciendo rebotar a Sasuke también _

_BOING BOING BOING_

__¡SUELTAME, DOBE! __¡NO HAGAS ESO!_

__¡HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Después el rubio se largó sonriente en la cama haciendo acostar al moreno también_

_Sasuke lo miró de reojo y lo vio con cara de niño feliz… era su oportunidad _

__¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí? – le preguntó Sasuke, Naruto lo miró un momento_

__Ya te dije… no puedo dormir – miró a otro lado_

__Entonces prende la tele y busca algo si no puedes dormir… - Naruto agarró el control remoto dispuesto a prender la televisión, pero Sasuke se lo quitó antes de que pueda hacerlo - al otro lado, dobe – el rubio resopló resignado_

__¿Te soy sincero? la verdad es que quería ver que se sentía compartir la habitación con otra persona – respondió al fin_

__¿Qué? – Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba y ustedes ya saben lo que estaba imaginando _

__Es que yo nunca he tenido hermanos – especificó el rubio. Ahora Sasuke entendía_

__Hermano… - murmuró el moreno volteando el rostro… cómo odiaba la sensación de decepción _

__Y quería ver cómo se siente, eso es todo – dijo encogiendo los hombros_

__Pues ve a hacer tus experimentos en otra parte – resopló el moreno dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda_

_Demonios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Hubiera sido una fenomenal oportunidad para rechazarlo, como tenía planeado desde el principio y así cumplir su venganza; pero se equivocó, ese dobe no sentía nada de nerviosismo o vergüenza de meterse a su cama porque eran dos chico, y entre chicos siempre hacen locuras. Lo que más le molestaba a Sasuke era que el usuratonkachi esté todo tranquilo mientras él se moría de los nervios, ¿qué significaba eso?... es preferible no saberlo _

_De repente sintió al desgraciado acercarse más y más a su espalda. Al moreno le dio un escalofrío_

__Por qué…? – preguntó Naruto como si nada, y Sasuke sintió su respiración en su nuca… ¡maldición!_

__P-porque yo no soy tu hermano, yo te odio - gruñó enojado el moreno, aunque no le salió como habría querido… ¿acaso había tartamudeado?_

__Yo también hehehe – dijo burlón Naruto – pero por algo se empieza, no?_

__Vete a dormir con Neji, seguro que va a estar feliz de recibirte en su habitación – dijo apretando los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero sabía que el dobe no le iba a hacer caso… o sí?_

…

_Silencio…_

…

__Bueno…- de repente Sasuke sintió el peso de Naruto moviéndose en la cama para después ya no sentir ningún peso, el moreno abrió los ojos con estupor – si eso es lo que quieres…_

_Haz algo_

_¡Rápido! _

__Yo te gano en todo – murmuró audiblemente el moreno, Naruto se volvió hacia él_

__¿Que dijiste, dattebayo? – dijo cabreándose. Excelente, eso era lo que Sasuke quería… picarlo para que reaccione a su favor _

__Que te gano… - le repitió - hasta en dormir – mega venas en la cabeza de Naruto_

__¡Eso lo veremos, tebayo! – dicho eso el rubio se metió de nuevo a la cama y se dispuso a dormir._

_Sasuke sonrió, al menos tenía la seguridad de que esta noche ese tonto de Neji (ni Hinata) no iba ponerle un dedo encima a su 'objetivo'_

_**Cinco minutos después…**_

_La respiración tranquila y acompasada del rubio invadía toda la habitación _

__Te estás haciendo el dormido_

__¡Claro que no, dattebayo! _

_Lo cachó_

__Hump, dobe – sonrisa arrogante y triunfante _

__¡Es que…! – se quejó el kitsune dándose la vuelta porque hace rato le estaba dando la espalda – tengo que acomodarme mejor – y empezó a moverse bajo la sabana para acomodarse mejor. Pero sin darse cuenta el muy pipipipi (palabra censurada en la mente de Sasuke) lo rozó con la rodilla en su… su… _

__Sal de mi cama – ordenó el moreno de repente_

__¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Naruto con cara de "¿qué te pasa?"_

__Ahora_

__Pero… _

__¡AHORA!_

__¡YA! – salió de un salto antes de que el bastardo lo golpee, porque parecía que eso iba a hacer en cualquier momento_

_Sasuke le dio la espalda rápidamente, ¡demonios! ¿Cómo se atreve ese usuratonkachi? ¡otra vez pasó lo del parque! Sasuke estaba rabioso consigo mismo y con su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando sin permiso en 'cierta' parte… ¡maldición! Si nunca antes se había excitado por nada! ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar ahora? _

__Que humor te cargas, teme bastardo…- hizo puchero, pero después sonrió zorrunamente – pero yo sé como remediarlo…- Naruto comenzó a acercarse a la cama de nuevo, esta vez peligrosamente y sonriendo malicioso. Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo, se sentó como resorte y se quedó tieso, ¿qué pretendía ese usuratonkachi? _

_Naruto se acercó lentamente de cuatro pies hacia él, y se acercó más y más… ya violaba su espacio personal_

__¿Q-que…qué estas…? – tartamudeó el moreno enrojeciendo sin poder evitarlo, haciendo para atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre él y el otro chico que ya estaba chocándole la nariz_

__Relájate… - le susurró estremeciéndole todo el cuerpo al moreno_

__Na…_

__No, mentira, no te relajes _

__¿Qué?... HAHAHAHA – ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese dobe? le estaba… le estaba…¡¿haciendo cosquillas? – BASTA DOBE HAHAHAHA – Kuso, Sasuke no sabía que era tan cosquilludo, nunca antes nadie había osado hacerle cosquillas… ni su madre – PARA HAHAHAHA – lo miraba enojado, pero se le borraba el enojo y seguía riendo sin remedio - TE VOY A HAHAHAHA MATAR!_

__Vaya, eres cosquilludo… – decía gozoso el rubio atacante, mientras el moreno pataleaba a más no poder – de seguro eres muuuuy envidioso (N/A: Oh, sí ¬¬)_

__HAHAHAHA SI NO PARAS HAHAHAHA TE VOY HAHAHAHA MI LISTA HAHAHAHA VENGANZA HAHAHAHA DESGRACIADO HAHAHAHA_

__Sasuke – se escuchó en la puerta de repente _

…

_Silencio…_

…

_Más silencio…_

…

__Te estás… - se escuchaba la estupefacta voz de su hermano – te estás riendo… a car-carcajadas? – parecía asustado _

__Largo de aquí – gruñó Sasuke desde adentro_

__Ottoto-baka, estás muy raro – Itachi quiso entrar pero estaba con llave – abre esa puerta ahora mismo, voy a lanzarte un dardo tranquilizante… _

__..._

__..._

__Haz de cuenta que no dije eso_

__Largo de aquí, es sólo la televisión – dijo Sasuke _

__Ah, en serio? ¡PUES APAGA ESA PORQUERIA!_

__Ok – Itachi se sorprendió que no le discuta y antes de que le contagie la locura prefirió irse a dormir. Sasuke prefirió no pelear para que su hermano no siga insistiendo en entrar - ¿Ves lo que haces, baka? – murmuró dándole una mirada asesina hacia Naruto, que se había quedado tieso desde que escuchó la voz de Itachi_

__En tu casa son muy tolerantes – comentó Naruto – en la mía, al primer grito ya entraba mi padre o mi abuelo a hacerme dormir de un porrazo _

__Hehehe, parece que yo también voy a tener que usar ese método _

__¡Ottoto-baka! ¡BAJA DE TU NUBE, MALDICIÓN! _

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK PORQUE FUE **__**INTERRUMPIDO**____**OTRA VEZ**__*****_

_¡Ottoto-baka! ¡BAJA DE TU NUBE, MALDICIÓN! – el pobre Sasuke casi derramó su té del susto – Has estado muy distraído esta mañana, Sasuke… - Itachi lo miraba con una sonrisa suspicaz – _¿pasó algo bueno?_ De rato en rato te veo sonreír como un estúpido

_Tío Obito… - habló Sasuke - ¿tú conoces a…?

_¡Oye, te estoy hablando! – reclamó Itachi - ¡No me ignores!

Obito sonrió burlón viendo a sus dos sobrinos, hoy habían despertado con energías

_¿A quién, Sasuke? – le preguntó su tío

_¿Conoces al profesor Hatake?

_PPPFFFFFFFT! – escupió todo su café dejando a sus sobrinos con cara de traumados - Cof cof cof cof!

_Parece que sí – murmuró Itachi

_Ehem! Ehem! – se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho - Ehm… ¿por qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa mal disimulada

_Lo odio – gruñó Sasuke sin más

_Oh… - ¿Por qué no le sorprende? – pues… sí, lo conozco, es mi colega después de todo – habló como quitándole importancia

_¿Pero lo conoces? No hablo de sólo saber su nombre – concretó el Uchiha menor

_Se podría decir que sí – tomó otro sorbo de café

_¿Podrías decirle cosas buenas de mí?

_¿Disculpa? – cara de confusión

_Háblale bien de mí – pidió Sasuke… aunque más bien parecía una orden – dile que soy muy estudioso y el mejor de mi curso

_Ehm… - cielos, Sasuke nunca le había pedido eso – ¿pasó algo ayer que yo deba saber? – Sasuke la pensó un poco antes de responder, pero después de todo lo que pasó no había sido su culpa

_Sí… - respondió resignado - me mandó a la dirección

_¡¿TE MANDARON A LA DIRECCION? – Itachi no la creía - ¡ HAHAHAHA! Cof! cof! cof! cof!… - se le acabó la risa de maniático – me atoré… - dijo de apenas agarrando su garganta

_Que bien – dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos – Ojalá te mueras

_Maldito tofu – Itachi apartó su plato de él

_¿Por qué te mandó a la dirección? – preguntó Obito sorprendido

_Porque… - eso sí no lo iba a responder – por nada

_¿Nada? – ceja levantada

_... sí

_¿Seguro?

_Bueno… - tal vez deba responder, pero de una forma que le convenga - yo estaba…

_Seguro se estaba ligando con su amor, hehehehe – el desgraciado de le ganó a responder… ¡pero de la peor forma!

_¡Cállate! – no, no se iba a poner rojo en este momento

_¿Qué? ¿Su amor? - Obito miró a Itachi sorprendido, y después a Sasuke – Oooh… – dijo sonriente para picarlo - ¿y quién es la afortunada?

_… - Sasuke solo volteó la cara enojado, ¿hasta su tío lo molestaba?

_¿Afortunada? – preguntó burlesco Itachi - ¡Es un chico! – y comenzó a reírse

_¡IDIOTA! – un _preciado_ tomate voló por la cabeza de Itachi, pero logró esquivarlo fácilmente el desgraciado

_¿Un… chico? – el tío estaba sorprendido

_¡Tú no hables! – le gritó Sasuke a su hermano – que eres el único gay de la familia

_Al contrario de ti, a mí no me gusta ningún chico – sonrisa altanera por parte de Itachi - yo al menos tuve novia

_Eres tan gay que la mataste

_¡No la maté! – se defendió Itachi

_Pero la atropellaste

_¡Fue un accidente!

_Y encima, terminaste con ella

_Es que… - Itachi miró a un lado – no quería atropellarla de nuevo ¬¬

_¿Te gusta un chico, Sasuke? – preguntó Obito interrumpiendo la _amena_ charla, seguía con cara de sorprendido

_Sí, le encanta – dijo el hermano mayor, seguía fregando

_¡No me gusta, imbécil! – Sasuke quería saltar encima de Itachi y sacarle los ojos, podía sentirlo – ¡Estábamos peleando!

_Ah, ¿por qué te costaba decirlo entonces? – sonrisa arrogante 'a la Itachi' – De seguro "peleando" era lo que él pensaba que hacían, pero tú… - le dedicó mirada y sonrisa de quien sabe la cosa

_¡Se acabó! – Sasuke agarró sus hashi (sus palillos para comer) y se abalanzó sobre la mesa hacia su hermano que estaba sentado en frente suyo - ¡TE VOY A SACAR LOS OJOS!

_¡YO LO HARÉ PRIMERO! – Itachi agarró sus palillos para defenderse

_¡Sasuke! – Obito lo sostenía a duras penas - ¡SASUKE! ¡Cálmate!

**Diez minutos después…**

_¡Sasuke! – le habló Obito – ya estoy saliendo

_Ya voy, espera un momento, me olvidé un libro – Sasuke corrió subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

_Vaya, ottoto, no sabía que tenías estos gustos hehehehe – dijo Itachi mostrándole 'algo'

_... – Sasuke se quedó mirando ese 'algo', sorprendido… era…

_Que gorrito tan lindo, ottoto-baka… se nota que no tuviste niñez

_¡Dame eso! – se lo quitó de un tirón

_Oh, perdón, no quería manchar tu tesoro – dijo burlón el hermano saliendo del cuarto mientras Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero después se quedó mirando el tonto gorro con una sonrisa

_Hump… dobe…

_¡SASUKE!

_¡Ya voy, tío!

**/ EN LA CASA DE LOS UZUMAKIHATAKEEROSENNIN… (Es que nadie tiene el mismo apellido ¬¬)/**

_Dime, Naruto – se puso a charlar Jiraya aprovechando que Kakashi no estaba cerca - ¿a cuántos ya has pateado el trasero? – preguntó interesado

_¿Que valga la pena?... – Naruto se puso a pensar – a uno

_¡¿Solo a uno? – se quejó el peliblanco - ¡¿Donde quedó tu espíritu?

_Es que Kakashi-sensei me dijo que no cause muchos problemas – explicó Naruto, quien estaba esperando que el peliplateado baje de su cuarto para ir a la academia

_¡Al diablo con eso! ¡Para hacerte fuerte debes practicar! ¡Y no vas a perfeccionarte estando solo sentado frente a un pupitre calentando tu asiento! ¡Enfréntate a contrincantes! – Jiraya levantó el puño

_Bueno, no sé a quien

_¿A quién te enfrentaste ya?

_A Neji Hyuuga – dijo Naruto orgulloso – y le gané

_¡Muy bien! – feliz de la vida - ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Ahora enfréntate a Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, Lee y…!

_¡Espera! – le paró el coche - ¿Por qué?

_¡Porque ellos son creídos! Según muchos nadie los supera en sus ámbitos, pero tú lo harás – sonrisa pepsodent

_¡Sí! – dijo el rubio animado - pero… - dijo dudoso - ¿y si se entera kakashi-sensei?

_Oh, ¡qué importa Kakashi! – gritó enérgico el sannin

_¡SI! – Naruto se animó de nuevo y Jiraya lo miraba satisfecho - ¡QUE IMPORTA KAKAaaaaa…

Silencio…

_¿Qué pasa? – Jiraya levantó una ceja - ¡Quiero oírte gritar! ¡Vamos dilo! – quiso animarlo de nuevo

_Eh… uh… wi… wua… - Naruto miraba a 'algo' en específico atrás de ero-sennin

_No deberías incitarlo a esas cosas, Jiraya-sama

_¡AH! – Jiraya se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz grave a sus espaldas, pero después de un segundo de quedarse tieso se volteó con su mejor sonrisa - Oh, Kakashi, ya estás listo… ehm… - sudor en la frente – sólo estaba poniendo a prueba a Naruto para ver si no desviaba al camino del mal tan fácilmente hehehehe… - se volteó hacia Naruto - ¡Naruto! ¡Debes ser fuerte y no escuchar malos consejos!

_¡Sí, señor! – dijo el rubio cual soldado

_Y será mejor que no causes problemas – dijo Kakashi metiendo la mano en su maletín para sacar algo - o sino… - le mostró un artefacto, se lo habían dado cuando era parte de la policía, él lo llamaba…

_¡No! – dijo Naruto con espanto al ver la maquinita, pequeña pero mortal - ¡el chidori no!

_Sí, el chidori sí – el chidori era un artefacto que pasaba electricidad al oponente y lo dejaba desmayado, Naruto lo sabía bien…

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Se ve a un Naruto de trece años entrando al cuarto de Kakashi, muy cauteloso y silencioso con una destreza inigualable (Nótese la exageración ¬¬)_

_(Coloquen Música de __misión imposible__ aquí)_

_Naruto verificó su entorno, buscó rápidamente por todas partes sin dejar pistas de su infiltración mientras arrojaba todo al piso (nótese la ironía ¬¬). Su misión era encontrar el máximo tesoro, aquello que era intocable, ¡Impenetrable! ¡PROHIBIDO! _

__¡Sí! – encontró el tesoro - ¡lo encontré, dattebayo! – lo levantó en lo alto como signo de victoria – ahora nadie podrá detenerme ¡muahahahaha! – descubrió América por teléfono_

_Era un libro. A pesar de que a Naruto no le gustaba nada leer, ver a su nuevo tutor Kakashi con ese libro todo el tiempo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo le daba curiosidad. Y más curiosidad le dio cuando Kakashi le dijo que estaba PROHIBIDO para él_

__Veamos… - abrió el libro en cualquier página y comenzó a leer – sus ojos brillaban como el radiante sol al mirar… ¡BAH! ¡Pasemos a otra página! – dio otra hojeada – El amor que sentía en su pecho le impidió alejarse de ¡BAH! ¡Otra página! – pasó a otra página al azar - Él la empujó a la cama y saltó sobre ella haciendo el momento más intenso, oooooh O.O – los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mucho y siguió leyendo curioso – luego se besaron ardientemente y comenzó sacarle la ropa y meterle mano en el…_

__¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_¡El demonio!_

__¡AH!_

_Y conoció el Chidori _

_(Coloquen Música de __funeral__ aquí)_

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

La verdad es que el chidori no hace nada malo, pero se siente feo. Sientes la electricidad que causa un poco de dolor en el cuerpo y después te desmayas… eso se siente horrible.

Pero Naruto no sabía que Kakashi nunca más iba a usar el chidori con él, sólo era para asustarlo, no quería dejar a su pobre hijo tonto (más de lo que ya es) y traumado.

_Bueno, vámonos Naruto – dijo Kakashi

_Ok, adiós ero-sennin – se despidió y salió con su padre - ¿por qué no llevas las llaves del auto?

_¿Para qué?

_No me digas que vamos a ir caminando

_No hay apuro

_¿para eso te esperé, dattebayo? ... –lagrimones

**/EN EL COLE, UNA HORA DESPUÉS… /**

_Naruto, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? – le pregunta Iruka-sensei al rubio que entraba recién por la puerta

_Ah, nada… es que… - ¿y ahora qué iba a decir? – me perdí en el camino de la vida ¬¬

_HAHAHAHAHAHA – se reían los alumnos

_Hehehe… – gota resbalando por la cabeza de Iruka – toma asiento – entonces Naruto fue y se sentó – eh… Naruto, yo que me acuerde te senté con Sasuke, no con Neji – Naruto había ido a sentarse con Neji

El Hyuuga levantó la mano para hablar

_Disculpe, Iruka-sensei, el profesor Hatake sentó a Naruto conmigo porque no se llevan muy bien con Uchiha-san – mega venas en la cabeza de Sasuke

__"Eso quisieras tú" _– pensó el moreno fulminando con la mirada a Neji

_Pues tienen que aprender a llevarse bien – retractó Iruka – Naruto, siéntate con Sasuke

_Sí… _"me tienen como pelota de pin pon, dattebayo ¬¬" _– pensaba el zorro mientras se levantaba iba con Sasuke

_Iruka-sensei – otro alumno levanta la mano – para que nadie se pelee, que Naruto-kun se siente conmigo – esbozó su famosa sonrisa de contrabando

_No, Sai, ahí está bien

_Mh… - murmuró el pelinegro pintor, decepcionado

Sonrisa triunfante por parte de Sasuke

**/MIENTRAS TANTO…/**

Había una persona sentada frente a otra, una ignoraba a la otra, la otra miraba a la persona mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y sonriendo

_Pervertido

_...

_Per-ver-ti-do

_¿Quieres callarte? Me interesa un pepino lo que pienses de mí

_Pervertido

_Estúpido

_Pervertido

_Retrasado mental

_Pervertido

_Llorica

_Marica

_Imbe… ¡¿QUE DIJISTE?

Maldición, como odiaba esa sonrisa pícara y arrogante que se cargaba ese Uchiha fastidioso. Kakashi decidió ignorarlo y volver a su libro

_Pervertido

_... – ignóralo… ignóralo… ¿por qué justo le toca quedarse con él esperando su clase?

_Pervertido

_...

_Le voy a decir a Iruka que lees libros para pervertidos – los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos – tengo fotos como prueba – Obito sacó, ampliando su sonrisa, una foto del peliplateado en donde estaba él leyendo y sonrojado con cara de pervertido

_¡Maldito! ¡¿En qué momento tú…? – se abalanzó sobre él - ¡Dame eso!

**/DE VUELTA EN EL AULA…/ **

La situación del curso era ésta, de cómo _estaban_:

Naruto estaba muy aburrido, Sasuke estaba muy contrariado, Neji estaba muy cabreado, Sai estaba sonriente pero muy molesto, Shikamaru estaba más aburrido que Naruto, Sakura estaba enojada porque la volvieron a sacar del lado de Sasuke, Ino estaba mirando a Sasuke, Lee estaba emocionado, Ten Ten estaba sentada, Kiba estaba resfriado, Shino estaba _ahí_, Hinata estaba nerviosa, Chouji estaba hambriento, Gaara estaba en Suna… todavía

_Oye, dobe – llamó Sasuke en plena clase, mientras Iruka seguía explicando el tema de filosofía – Naruto…

El rubio estaba ignorándolo por completo, tenía su mentón apoyado a su mano izquierda, con su otra mano jugaba con el lapicero distraído y todo pensativo, mientras miraba a la nada con ojos de que ya se va a dormir.

Sasuke había pensado que las cosas iban a mejorar después de la noche que pasaron, pero por lo visto a Naruto le importó un pepino.

El moreno prefirió no seguir llamándolo e ignorarlo también, que rabia con este usuratonkachi

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Naruto despertó muy flojo, sentía que era endemoniadamente temprano para despertarse, pero cierta cosa fuera de lo usual lo obligó a despertar._

_El rubio sentía una acompasada y tranquila respiración chocando en su cuello, entonces abrió los ojos bien, miró abajo y vio…_

__"¡Una chica!" – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sorprendido – "Pero… si es Sasuke" – lo vio mejor – "Hahahaha! Ya le voy a decir al bastardo que lo confundí con una chica, a ver qué cara pone, hahahaha" – después se dio cuenta de que un agarre hacía más presión, bajó su vista y vio que Sasuke tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura – "Que gay nos vemos, que yo me acuerde nos dormimos dándonos la espalda" – Naruto iba a mover su mano para apartar la de Sasuke, pero cuando se fijo, su propio brazo estaba alrededor de Sasuke – "uhmm… es porque estoy acostumbrado a abrazar mi almohada, dattebayo" – se justificó – "¡Pero qué demonios!" – Naruto sintió que algo se movía por su pierna… acaso… ¡Sasuke tenía su pierna alrededor de él!... – "Ya decía yo que Sasuke era una víbora… pero ya se pasó, tebayo" – por alguna razón desconocida, Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso y empezaba a sentir las mejillas calientes… ¿se estaba sonrojando? _

_Naruto intentó moverse pero…_

__Mnh… - con un suspiro, que más parecía un reniego o una orden de "Quédate quieto", el moreno hizo más presión en su agarre_

_Naruto se puso rojo, no tenía dudas de eso, sabía que estaba rojo._

_El teme de Sasuke era arrogante y obstinado hasta en dormido. El rubio lo miró enojado, el moreno seguía durmiendo_

_Lo miró _

_Lo miró_

_Y lo miró un poco más_

_Rayos, cómo era de fino el rostro de Sasuke, que envidia_

_El rubio se acercó un poco más para ver con detalle_

_Sasuke se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso estando dormido, a Naruto le daba ganas de tocar su rostro… cuando se dio cuenta ya le estaba pasando las yemas de los dedos por la pálida mejilla delicadamente… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Ni idea, pero qué más da, Naruto es curioso y nunca se queda con la curiosidad_

_Al ver que Sasuke no se despertaba a su tacto, aprovechó para tocarlo con toda la palma y acariciarlo con el dedo pulgar, hehehe, seguro no se despierta porque en la noche lo hizo desvelarse y el principito no estaba acostumbrado a cambios de horario._

__"Wow… es suave…" – Naruto lo miraba como ensimismado, que piel tan suave se cargada el bastardo, es injusto, ya se lo imaginaba poniéndose cremas, ¿o sería natural?... Naruto ya lo estaba olfateando suavemente, wooah… olía bien, no era la loción del otro día, ésta parecía más su esencia misma, de recién bañadito, y emanaba un aire fresco, aparte que ese rostro parecía tallado por ángeles – "Demonios, bastardo… te pasas de lindo…" – cuando Sasuke está despierto, Naruto suele sentir un aura de "aléjate de mí"… pero ahora con ese rostro tan pacífico y fino sentía como un susurro… "acércate… acércate…" y el rubio, sin darse cuenta se acercó… y acercó… y… - "¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?" – al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo abrió los ojotes y se hizo bruscamente para atrás… acabó cayéndose de la cama. _

_Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ¡¿en qué DEMONIOS estaba pensando?_

__Hehehe… estoy medio sonámbulo, por eso no estoy pensando bien – se convenció a sí mismo. Por favor, ni que le estuviera comenzando a gustar Sasuke, ¡es un chico! Hahahahaha ¡qué risa!…ha… ha… ha… ¿por qué no tenía ganas de reír entonces? _

_Naruto prefirió no pensar en eso. Lo bueno es que Sasuke no se despertó, ¿se lo imaginan si despierta y lo encuentra acariciándolo como si fuera un…?_

__¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK **__**INTERRUMPIDO**__** TAMBIEN***_

_¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! – el grito de su profesor lo bajó de la luna de forma muy brusca. El pobre rubio se asustó y su mentón se resbaló de su mano donde estaba apoyado, yendo a golpearse la jeta con el pupitre

PUM!

_HAHAHAHAHAHA – se reían los otros

_¡Silencio! - ordenó Iruka – Naruto te hice una pregunta, si no me respondes te quitaré puntos – hablaba en serio

_...

_Tres…

Cuenta regresiva. Naruto sabía que Iruka no estaba bromeando con eso de quitarle puntos

_Dos…

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro para ver quien le ayudaba. ¡demonios! Ni siquiera sabía cual era la pregunta… menos la respuesta.

Sasuke miró a un lado, estaba enojado, ese usuratonkachi se lo merecía por ignorarlo. Neji le decía algo pero no lo escuchaba ni le entendía nada

_Y…

_Lo siento, Iruka, ya es cambio de hora

Un ángel… ¡un hermoso y bondadoso ángel apareció!… con estrellitas a su alrededor, con alitas y con… ¿gafas gafas de sol? Woah…

_Oh, Obito-sensei…- lo miró - espere un momento, estoy…

_No puede hacer nada fuera de su hora, Iruka-sensei – aseveró el pelinegro con una sonrisa, que aunque parecía amable… era aterradora

_Eh… sí, está bien – Iruka tomó su maletín para salir

_No te preocupes, yo le voy a dar a ese alumno el castigo que se merece por distraído – Obito miró con cara de malo a Naruto, y el pobre rubio tembló de miedo… ¿era un ángel o el diablo?

_Hágalo de mi parte para que no se ponga a soñar en clase – dicho eso, Iruka se fue

El profesor pelinegro se acercó severamente hacia Naruto quien lo miraba preocupado y cerró fuerte los ojos esperando el castigo

Luego los abrió al sentir que lo… ¿despeinaba?

_No te distraigas la próxima vez – le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna acariciándole el cabello

¡ERA UN ÁNGEL!

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y Sasuke quería vomitar

_ _"Par de tarados ¬¬"_

**/ Momento más esperado por los alumnos… o sea el RECESO /**

Naruto gritaba y daba vueltas alrededor de cierto moreno que caminaba "involuntariamente" junto a él, a pesar de seguir enojado por la actitud indiferente del rubio acerca de la noche anterior.

_¡Y yo creí que me iba a hacer escribir cien veces en la pizarra "no debo distraerme"! – comentaba el rubio feliz - ¡Ya pensaba que Iruka-sensei me iba a bajar puntos hasta que llegó tu tío, quien me asustó también pero resultó ser muy bueno, dattebayo! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ES NUESTRO PROFESOR! – Sasuke giraba los ojos aburrido – Tengo que admitir que es igual de experto como Kakashi-sensei poniendo cara de malo

Sí, al parecer Naruto se había olvidado por completo de la noche anterior, pero Sasuke no lo iba a dejar olvidarlo…

_Dobe…

_¡En serio me asusté, dattebayo!

_Dobe…

_¡¿Qué me hubiera dicho mi padre si se enteraba? No quiero saberlo!

_¡Usuratonkachi!

_Ah? Qué? Me hablas?

_Dejaste tu ridículo gorro en mi cama_ –_ comentó simulando indiferencia

_Ah, en serio?... – Naruto puso cara de estar procesando la información - ¡No es ridículo! – ahora tenía cara de YA haberla procesado

_Lo es – aseguró el moreno

_Tsk, como sea – Naruto extendió la mano – dámelo

_No lo traje

_¡¿QUE?

_Sigue en mi cama

_¿Por qué no lo trajiste para dármelo?

_Si lo quieres, ve tú a cogerlo, yo no tengo por qué hacerte el favor de traértelo, después de todo nadie te invitó a ir a mi casa…- piensa en algo mejor - y menos a meterte en mi cama – a ver que dice con eso – descarado

_¡Oye! – contrarrestó Naruto - ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿Nunca has hecho un campamento?

_No

_Yo tampoco, y eso qué? – encogió los hombros – Somos dos chicos, no hay nada inapropiado… - lo miró un momento algo inquisidor - ¿o sí?

Maldito usuratonkachi

_Supongo que no – respondió Sasuke inexpresivo

_¿Lo ves? – insistía el rubio – Yo sería 'descarado' si me metiera a la cama de una chica, pero tú no eres chica… - lo miró inquisidor de nuevo - ¿o sí?

¡MALDITO USURATONKACHI!

_¡No, idiota! – megavenas en la frente

_¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

Se salió con la suya… por esta vez

_Ninguno…– maldición – usuratonkachi – gruñó y desvió su caminar a otro lado. El rubio lo miró un momento con cara de "¿qué hace?" y después se fue por su detrás para alcanzarlo

_¿A dónde vas ahora? – le preguntó el rubio cuando lo alcanzó

_Donde sea… - se desvió otra vez y Naruto lo _siguió siguiendo_ – no me sigas, tonto

El rubio se detuvo enojado y haciendo puchero

_Ni que quisiera estar cerca de ti, amargado – cruzó los brazos y volcó la cara

_No era eso lo que decías anoche – murmuró antes de alejarse más

_... – por alguna razón desconocida, Naruto se quedó calladito y por _otra_ razón aún MAS desconocida, se puso rojo de repente – ¡Na-nadie te preguntó, dattebayo! – le gritó enojado

_Naruto – alguien lo llamó. Naruto se volteó

_Ah, hola Neji – se acercó a él

_Me preguntaba si… - estaba todo serio, pero parecía nervioso - bueno… - miró a otro lado que no sea a Naruto – te gusta el ramen, ¿cierto?

_Ajá – asintió el rubio

_Tú me dijiste que el ramen del Ichiraku era el que te gustaba más… - frunció el ceño como haciendo un esfuerzo… vaya, le cuesta hablar - bueno, yo… - sacó una bolsa de detrás de su espalda – compré una porción para llevar – se lo mostró. Naruto solo miraba…

_ _"Di que es para mí, di que es para mí"_ – pensaba tratando de no lucir emocionado

_Es para ti

_¡GENIAL! – grito de felicidad - ¡Te adoro, Neji! – cualquiera diría que lo iba a abrazar, pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue quitarle de un tirón la bolsa… amablemente, claro

_¿Ramen del Ichiraku? – se escuchó una voz ultratumba de una tercera persona

_... – ambos chicos se voltearon a la izquierda donde encontraron a una persona apoyada a la pared de brazos cruzados…

Sasuke

_Que yo sepa el Ichiraku no vende para llevar – dijo el moreno con una mirada discriminadora

_Es cierto – concordó Naruto acordándose

Ya aparecieron venas por reventar en la cabeza de Neji

_Pero conmigo hizo una excepción – aseguró el pelilargo

_Sí, claro…- ironizó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de suficiencia

_¿Que no te habías ido? – preguntó "cordialmente" el Hyuuga

_No sabía que eras dueño de la academia como para decirme por dónde tengo que circular –contrarrestó el pelinegro

_Ven, Naruto – lo llamó para alejarse de allí. Naruto lo siguió

_Que odioso eres, Sasuke-teme – le reprochó el rubio antes de alejarse

_Todavía no sabes lo que es ser _odioso_, usuratonkachi – murmuró el moreno, sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba

Sí… pronto lo va a descubrir… ¡no! quien lo va a descubrir es Neji

**/Momento AÚN MÁS esperado por los alumnos… o sea, la SALIDA/**

_Naruto – habló el Hyuuga caminando a su lado… y adivinen quien iba por detrás sin que se den cuenta - ¿quieres ir hoy a mi casa?

_¡Claro! Pero… - el rubio se puso pensativo – no sé si Ka… ¡digo! No sé si _mi padre_ me deje – le dio una sonrisa de disculpa - esta semana me castigó porque intenté mirar su rostro

_¿Qué? – expresó Neji sorprendido… ¿su padre no le muestra el rostro a su hijo? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?

_Quiero decir… - Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - su rostro… - buscó algo qué decir en su complicada cabecita - ¡su rostro tallado en escultura! – dijo rápidamente, qué cosas se le ocurren al chico – es que un escultor lo hizo, pero según mi padre estaba muy feo por eso no nos lo quiere mostrar

_Ya veo – gota en la sien

_Bueno – Naruto miró el reloj - nos vemos mañana, Neji – le hizo señas con la mano despidiéndose - ¡adiós! – se fue corriendo

_Sí, adiós – se despide el pelilargo

_"Naruto, ¿quieres ir hoy a mi casa?"… qué patético – se escuchó una voz cerca… Neji ni se volteó y ya sabía quién era

_¿Tienes algún problema conmigo…– lo miró desafiante – Uchiha?

_Al parecer eres tú el de problema – Sasuke sonreía con arrogancia - imagínate lo que diría tu tío _si se entera_ que te gusta un _chico_ – sonaba más a "imagínate lo que diría tu tío CUANDO YO LE DIGA que te gusta un chico"

_Ese es asunto mío – aseveró el Hyuuga - no te metas – amenazó, y comenzó a alejarse enojado

_Naruto no es gay – Neji se detuvo y se volteó de nuevo

_Mira, nadie te preguntó – comenzaba a alzar la voz - y por si tienes dudas, yo tampoco lo soy

_¿En serio? – Sasuke levantó una ceja, irónico - Tienes razón, que andes acosando a un chico no es nada gay

_No tengo por qué darte explicaciones… - miró a un lado molesto, después se quedó mirando pensativo por donde se fue Naruto - Naruto es… diferente… - murmuró. Luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien ahora en vez de sonreír tenía el ceño fruncido… Neji sonrió de lado - supongo que tú te has dado cuenta de eso y por eso te molesta verlo conmigo, no?

_No me interesa lo de Naruto… - gruñó el moreno - el problema es que no tiene buena imagen que uno de los propietarios de la Compañía Byakugan, principales asociados de la Compañía Sharingan, de la cual los Uchiha somos dueños directos, nos salga con que anda metido con otro tipo

_¡Heh! – dijo burlón - No me hagas reír, tú nunca te has interesado en asuntos de la empresa – Neji sentía que tomaba la delantera

_¿Y tú que sabes? Es la empresa de mi familia, y yo velo por sus intereses – aseguró Sasuke

_Sí, claro… - dijo con sarcasmo - a ti nunca te he visto en las reuniones, el único que aparece es tu hermano mayor, pero tú solo eres una sabandija sanguijuela que se sienta en su trono a esperar que le llueva el dinero

¡PAW! –recibió un golpe certero cuando terminó de proferir esas palabras

El fuerte impacto en la cara lo hizo caer al suelo… ya esperaba que hiciera algo así, pero no iba a reaccionar

_Lava tu boca antes de hablar de mí, Hyuuga del demonio – rezongó el Uchiha furioso y luego se alejó de allí

_Hump… - sonriente, Neji lo miró alejarse mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca - ¿por qué no admites que estás celoso?... – murmuró sabiendo que ya no lo escuchaba – tal vez ni tú mismo te has dado cuenta… _idiota _

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Durante toda la semana, Sasuke anduvo ideando un plan para librarse de Neji. El muy desgraciado del Hyuuga no se desprendía ni un instante del rubio, y le traía ramen todos los días… qué estúpido, ¿piensa que con eso ya lo tiene ganado?

"_La mejor forma de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago"_

Eso decían algunas chicas… ¡Qué estúpido! Y de seguro Neji se la creyó.

En cada receso… en cada salida… Neji siempre aparecía con algo que alejaba a Naruto de él, pero esto no se iba a quedar así…. ¡No señor!... era hora de poner en marcha su plan…

_Tío… - habló el menor de los Uchiha mientras él y Obito iban devuelta a casa en su auto -tengo que pedirte un favor de vida o muerte – dijo muy serio

_No, Sasuke… - se negó rotundamente - no le pondré veneno al té de tu hermano

_¡No es eso!... pero, ¿por qué no? … - murmuró por lo bajo - como sea, es otra clase de favor – especificó

_Ok, te escucho

_Los negocios de la familia están asociados con los Hyuuga, ¿cierto? – Obito levantó una ceja, Sasuke nunca se interesaba por los negocios de la familia

_Sí… – dijo algo dudoso en si responder o no

_Pues… necesito que se hagan los balances de inmediato para que empiecen esas tontas reuniones sin fin – no sonaba como un pedido o un favor, sonaba más como la "orden del rey"

_...

_...

_Eeeeehhh… - su tío puso cara de estupefacto y contrariado a la vez - ¿se puede saber por qué?

_Eso no importa - aseguró Sasuke - solo hazlo y asunto arreglado, se acaba el problema – y la vida es color de rosa… _que horrible color_

_Ah, bueno, tienes razón… - dijo Obito sonriente pero se sentía la ironía en el aire - aunque hay un pequeñísimo problema Sasuke

_¿En serio? – Bah, ¿qué problema puede haber? - ¿Cuál?

_¡Qué estás chiflado! – alteración total

_...

_...

_No lo sé, tal vez sí… ¿algo más? – dijo el menor como si nada

_Sasuke… - Obito aprovechó el semáforo en rojo para hablar tratando de calmarse - No sé qué es lo que está rondando en tu cabecita, pero sea lo que sea… – lo miró serio – sácalo

_Tío – Sasuke habló más serio aún – creo que no me entendiste, es un asunto sumamente importante – ratificó. El tío respiró profundo antes de hablar de nuevo…

_Ok… – aquí viene la faceta de "tío que trata de ser comprensivo" – si me lo explicas, tal vez lo reconsidere

_Bueno – a Sasuke no le quedaba más que explicarle – conoces a Neji Hyuuga, cierto?

_Sí – respondió algo extrañado

_Pues… - Obito puso mucha atención – él me fastidia

_...

_...

_¿Y? – tenía que haber más que eso, no?

_¿Como que "y"? – Sasuke lo miró enojado – ¿te parece poco?

_¿Eso es todo? – Obito puso cara de quien no se la cree - ¿Qué tiene que ver _eso_ con que me estés pidiendo que adelante los balances?

_Lo que pasa es que se nota que tiene mucho tiempo libre después de clases por lo que no hace más que fastidiarme… – explicó Sasuke muy molesto solo de pensar en eso – entonces yo quería que mantenga ese tiempo libre MUY ocupado en esas reuniones, que no pueda ni respirar – aseguró sin pena - sé que los hermanos Hyuuga son los socios, y ya que el padre de Neji murió, es él quien tiene que ir como representante de su padre, así que…

_¡Espera! – lo interrumpió Obito - ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es para deshacerte de Neji? – se veía incrédulo - ¿Qué te hace?

_Ya te lo dije… – repitió despacio como si estuviera hablando con un niño para que le entienda - me fastidia… - Obito lo miró con cara de "eso no me convence, trata otra vez" y Sasuke dio un suspiro, resignado a explicarle – es que… - genial, ¿ahora cómo se lo decía sin salir perjudicado? – está persiguiendo a… un… - no, no iba decir que era un _chico_ - una chica que… - ¡vamos, palabras! ¡Mal momento escogieron para irse de vacaciones! - bueno…

_...

_... – las palabras estaban en Hawai… al menos, las apropiadas

_¿Me… estás diciendo… - decía Obito algo inseguro – que te gusta una chica y estás usando este método para librarte de tu rival? – lo miró incrédulo

_Eso, más o menos – si lo entendía de esa forma…

_Sasuke… - lo miró enojado y severo - ¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI! - ¿ahora sonreía? - ¡no creí que mi sobrino era tan listo! – Sasuke lo miraba sin creérsela, al principio pensó que estaba siendo exageradamente irónico, pero nooo… después de todo, ese era Obito Uchiha, un caso excepcional en la familia… "El dobe de la familia" diría Sasuke- ¡No te preocupes por lo de Neji, yo ahora mismo lo arreglo y ojalá te vaya bien con la chica! – su tío parecía emocionado - ¡Ya sabes que cualquier duda referente a ese tema puedes consultarme!

En este momento, no había más que hacer que sonreír arrogantemente y con satisfacción

_Sí, gracias… - le agradeció - _"a pedir de boca"_ – ahora sí estaba tranquilo – _"hasta nunca Neji"_

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte… nadie se mete con Sasuke…

Ni con su presa

**/Al otro día a la salida… /**

_¡Neji! – el kitsune lo llamó a lo lejos haciéndole señas

_Naruto… - le devolvió el saludo y se acercó.

El Uchiha miraba la escena a una distancia discreta.

_Vamos al parque que prometiste mostrarme – sonrisa Uzumaki

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia, pobre dobe… ahora Neji ya no tenía tiempo para nada y nunca iba a conocer el dichoso parque, que vaya despidiéndose de sus raciones de ramen a la salida… ya sin Neji en su camino aprovecharía más para lograr su objeti…

_Vamos.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos abiertotes mientras veía al rubio y al castaño irse juntos y campantes como si nada…

_**DIEZ SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS… **_

_¡TIO!

A Obito, que estaba charlando con Anko, casi se le sale el corazón con semejante grito

_Hola, Sasuke – se volteó extrañado hacia su sobrino quien venía hacia él con cara de asesino en serie - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó medio asustado mientras Anko se esfumaba de la escena.

_¡¿Qué pasó con lo que me dijiste que ibas a hacer ayer? – reclamó el menor echando humo por las orejas. Obito pestañeó rápido tratando de recordar y entonces…

_Ah… - lo miró por un momento… - ¿lo de los balances?... – Sasuke ya estaba haciendo rechinar los dientes – es que… - puso una sonrisa de "sorry" mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza – no tuve tiempo

_¡¿QUE?

_¡Además…! – puso sus manos delante de él como si temiera que en cualquier momento su sobrino salte a estrangularlo - no he visto a Neji cerca de tu chica… ni cerca de ninguna – le dijo tratando de calmar a Sasuke – si solo anda con Naruto

_...

_...

Desgraciado…

_¡T-Tú no lo viste! – aseguró Sasuke tratando de que no se le notara la verdad.

_Está bien – trató de calmarlo – te prometo que no pasa de hoy.

Sasuke dio media vuelta enojado y se fue dando un gruñido… Obito solo podía interpretar eso como una cosa: "Más te vale o entrarás en mi lista de venganzas"… y el Uchiha mayor no quería que eso pase.

_Kuso… - murmuró Sasuke dirigiéndose a un lugar en específico…

Hoy no iría directamente a su casa

**/En un lindo parque…/**

_Entonces… - habló el rubio mirando al cielo, mientras él y su acompañante estaban sentados en el pasto tranquilamente - tu deber es proteger a tu prima

_Sí – respondió Neji

_¿O sea que nunca te tienes que separar de ella? – el pelinegro asintió - ¿y qué pasa cuando ella se case?

_Bueno… - se quedó un poco pensativo – lo que tengo que hacer es asegurarme de que su esposo sea alguien a quien yo le confíe su seguridad

_Aaah… ¿y a ti te gusta alguien, Neji? – le preguntó curioso

Neji lo miró un momento sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, y luego volteó el rostro

_Bueno… - por favor, que alguien le diga que no se estaba poniendo rojo… (N/A: esa NO voy a ser yo xD) - hay alguien… - lo miró de reojo - que me está comenzando a gustar

_¿En serio?

_Pero… - miró al frente distante – no se puede

_¿Queeee? – exclamó Naruto - ¿por qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño

_Porque está prohibido… - Neji cerró los ojos levemente – mi tío y mi familia nunca lo aceptarían - Naruto lo miró durante un rato como analizándolo

_Ah, ya entiendo… - Neji lo miró asustado… ¿será que lo descubrió? - ¿entonces te gusta una chica de otro nivel social?... – no, no lo descubrió – comprendo, debe ser complicado ser de los ricachones cuando te gusta una chica de bajos recursos, dattebayo

_Yo no…

_Pero, ¿sabes qué? – lo interrumpió - ¡No debes rendirte, dattebayo! – le dijo con ánimos -¡debes luchar y así alcanzarás tus metas! ¡Estoy seguro que tu tío y tu familia comprenderán y respetarán tu decisión! – Neji lo miró un momento sorprendido… luego sonrió

_Hump… quisiera ser tan determinado como tú, Naruto… - ahora cambió a una faceta melancólica y miró a un lado – pero no lo soy

Naruto frunció el ceño.

De repente Neji se sobresaltó cuando sintió unas manos tomar su rostro haciéndolo voltear hacia el rubio

_Neji, mírame… – le dijo muy serio… era raro

_... – ahora sí estaba seguro de estar rojo

_Cree en ti mismo – le dijo el rubio firme acercando su rostro como si así fuera a entender mejor – di lo sientes en realidad, da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas de ello

_Naruto… - dijo Neji aún sorprendido

_¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? – le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna, pero Neji ni se movió

**Mientras tanto muy cerca de allí…**

__ "Kuso… ¡por fin llegué a este maldito parquesucho del demonio!..."_ – pensaba Sasuke entrando al parque… ahora, para abarcar mayor vista, tenía que subirse a un árbol y encontrar a esos dos

**De vuelta con Naruto y Neji…**

Neji seguía mirando a Naruto todo tieso mientras éste seguía con las manos en su rostro y muy cerca a él… el Hyuuga se preguntaba si de una vez ya lo iba a soltar o a besar… ¡pero que haga algo!

Naruto lo miraba con el ceño fruncido como pensando…

_ _"¿Por qué todos tienen la piel suave? Qué envidia, dattebayo… aunque… no es tan suave como la de Sasuke… ¡Kh! ¡¿De dónde salió Sasuke al tema?" _

**Mientras…**

Sasuke se subió a un árbol de tronco grueso y se puso a mirar alrededor…

_ _"Ahora solo me queda localizar al 'ave enjaulada de pipipipipi (palabra censurada otra vez)' y al usura…"_ – Sasuke se quedó estupefacto mirando hacia abajo a unos metros – _"ton… ka…"_

¿Qué era eso?... ¿estaba teniendo pesadillas otra vez?...no… ¡maldición! Era real, ahí estaba el dobe, con las manos en el rostro de ese HIJO DE… ¡y lo estaba a punto de besar!

Neji decidió moverse y no esperar más.

_Naruto… yo…

¡PLAAAF!

El repentino ruido hizo salir a Naruto de sus pensamientos de por qué todos tienen piel suave menos él. Ambos chicos se voltearon y vieron a un Uchiha tirado en el pasto lleno de hojas y tratando de levantarse

_¡Sasuke! – Naruto salió corriendo hacia él dejando a Neji congelado donde estaba

_Kuso… - murmuró Sasuke sentándose

_Uchiha… - murmuró indiferente el Hyuuga acercándose también

_Sasuke ¿estás bien? – Naruto se puso de cuclillas poniendo la mano en su hombro - ¿qué haces aquí?

_¡Que te importa! – le gritó Sasuke de repente apartando su mano… cielos, ¿por qué estaba tan alterado? -¡Aléjate! – Naruo se hizo un poco para atrás y el moreno trató de pararse pero sintió un repentino dolor en el tobillo que lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo - kuso… - murmuró agarrándose el tobillo

_¡¿Como que me aleje? – le gritó el rubio - ¡No puedes caminar solo! – trató de ayudarlo pero…

_¡¿Y ESO QUE? – lo apartó de nuevo - ¡no necesito la compasión ni la pena de nadie! ¡Ve a seguir besuqueándote con tu amor y déjame en paz!

_¡¿Seguir _qué_ con mi _qué_? – Naruto hizo una mueca de "WTF?" - ¡no digas tonterías, teme! – hizo fuerza suficiente estirando de su brazo y apoyándolo a él para ayudarlo a pararse a pesar de que el bastardo seguía empujándolo. Luego se volteó hacia Neji – Neji… después hablamos, ok?

Sasuke miró sorprendido a Naruto… ¿estaba dejando al Hyuuga plantado por ayudarlo?

_... De acuerdo – dijo resignado el Hyuuga

_Vamos, teme… - Naruto se alejó llevándose a Sasuke con él – no sabes trepar árboles – se burló.

_Cállate, dobe… - gruñó Sasuke, pero más tranquilo ya – yo estaba descansando en la rama tranquilamente hasta que llegaron ustedes par de asquerosos y es horrible encontrarse con un espanto, o mejor dicho, con dos, y por eso me desequilibré… creí que estaba teniendo pesadillas – dijo sonriendo altanero

_¡Cállate, teme! – venas en la frente - ¡aparte te ayudo y tú…!

_Yo no te pedí ayuda

_¡TEMEEEEEEE!

Mientras Neji seguía parado donde se había quedando, viendo cómo esos dos se alejaban…

_Hump… - sonrió melancólico mientras cerraba los ojos – una vez mi padre me dijo… que no valía la pena luchar por algo que ya está perdido… - levantó la vista hacia Naruto

"_Naruto no es gay"_

"… _Yo tampoco lo soy"_

_Así que no lucharé por ti, Naruto… - se dio la vuelta para marcharse – _porque ya te perdí…_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Kuso… vamos muy lento… - Naruto llevaba a rastras al teme a paso de tortuga hasta su casa que aún estaba lejos - ¿puedo alzarte estilo princesa? – seeeh, así sería más rápido

_Ni en tus pesadillas… - dijo el moreno con una mirada asesina

De repente un auto se estacionó frente a ellos

_¡Sasuke! – su tío saltó del auto.

_ _"Bien… cuando menos quiero que aparezca… aparece" _– pensó Sasuke cabreado

_¡¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Obito asustado acercándose a ellos.

_Se torció el tobillo – dijo Naruto.

_¿En serio? – Obito agarró a Sasuke del brazo y lo apoyó en él mientras Sasuke lo miraba con cara de "Ahora SÍ te pongo en mi lista de venganzas", pero no se dio cuenta – No te preocupes, Naruto, yo lo llevo a casa desde aquí, gracias – cómo ayuda el malnacido – tú ve a tu casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado – le dijo con una sonrisa

_Ah, sí… ¡adiós, Obito-sensei! – se fue corriendo - ¡Chau, teme! ¡qué sueñes bonito con el infierno!

_¡Ni que quisiera soñar que estoy en tu casa, dobe! – contrarrestó el moreno. Obito los miraba y sonría entornando los ojos con ternura

_He… sabes? Tú me recuerdas a…

_... – Sasuke lo miró fija y curiosamente… ¿a quién le recordaba?

_Nada – se retractó el moreno mayor – olvídalo… vamos – lo llevó al auto

_Ya hiciste los balances, no? – eso sonaba a amenaza

_Sí, despreocúpate – sonrió, pensando que su sobrino sería un jefe terrible si estuviera metido en la empresa – mañana no tendrás ningún problema con Neji

_Excelente… - murmuró Sasuke al estilo "señor Burns"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_Que raro que Neji no haya aparecido para invitarme ramen esta semana, dattebayo – comentó Naruto comiendo su almuerzo, sentado con Sasuke en el comedor – dice que está muy, pero muy ocupado, tanto que tiene que salir durante el receso… raro, no?

_Sí… - Sasuke no sabía disimular - que raro… - pero Naruto ni la pelaba – Dobe… - le habló, tenía que quitarse algunas dudas

_¿Mh? – masticando su sándwich

_¿Qué piensas de… - ¿le preguntaba o no le preguntaba? - Neji?

_¿De Neji? Pues… - piensa un poco - tiene el cabello muy largo – opinó con la mano en la barbilla.

_No hablo de eso, usuratonkachi

_Entonces…? – inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de no entender

_Lo que pasa es que… - ¿le dice o no le dice? - Neji te trata como te trata porque…

_...

_... le gustas – ya lo dijo… ahora a esperar la reacción del dobe

_¿Qué? HAHAHAHAHAHA – el kitsune se mató de risa y Sasuke lo miró sorprendido - ¡que buen chiste Sasuke! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA – el moreno frunció el entrecejo

_...

_HAHA… ha… - Naruto miró la cara de Sasuke - ¿no es un chiste? – se fue la risa de repente y lo miró asustado

_¿Me ves con cara de chiste?

_¡¿QUE? – se alteró el rubio - ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué cosas dices? Es obvio que Neji me aprecia y me respeta porque me reconoce como superior

_... – ni él mismo se creía eso

_¡Demonios! - ¿lo ven? - ¡Se deja el cabello largo como de chica! ¡¿Como no me di cuenta?

_Porque eres un dobe

_Pero… - un pensamiento relámpago le vino a Naruto haciéndolo calmarse – Neji no actúa como marica, además el otro día me dijo que estaba comprometido

_Sí, como no… … ¡¿Qué? – oh, eso no lo sabía Sasuke - ¡¿comprometido?

_Sí, el pobre se enteró recientemente y se deprimió porque dijo que le estaba comenzando a gustar otra persona.

_Oh… - pobre… y él echándole más palo.

_¡Así que no digas babosadas, teme! – lo apuntó con el dedo - ¡Me estabas asustando!

_Hmp… - sonrisa Uchiha - solo quería ver qué cara ponías y sacarte una foto

_¿Me sacaste una foto?

_Sí – le mostró en su celular la foto de un Naruto con cara de "¡Me quiero suicidar, dattebayo!"

_¡BASTARDO! – ya se iba a lanzar a quitárselo cuando…

_Naruto – una voz a sus espaldas. Naruto se volteó

_¡Kakashi-sensei! – corrió feliz hacia él… y Sasuke los miraba enojado.

Kakashi le dedicó una mirada asesina a Sasuke y luego se acercó más a Naruto para susurrarle algo y que no lo escuche nadie más

_Hoy nos vamos juntos, no te olvides que te espero atrás de la academia – le dijo

_Ya – respondió el rubio

_Naruto… dime que recuerdas de lo te dije sobre los Uchiha… ¿o quieres que te lo repita… – puso cara de malo – de una forma que_ realmente_ entiendas?

_… eh… ¡no! ¡yo solo estaba peleando con él! – se justificó – porque… ¡lo odio, dattebayo!

_Bueno, si es así, está bien – dicho eso Kakashi se retiró. Una vez ya lejos, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto.

_¿Qué te dijo?

_Ah… - Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke algo nervioso - nada… - miró a un lado - solo que… - no, no tenía que descubrir su relación con Kakashi - ¡dijo que siga estudiando mucho para seguir siendo el mejor!

_te creo… - obvia ironía

_¡Naruto! – lo llamó Kiba - ¡Ven a jugar futbol con nosotros!

_¡Ya voy! – Naruto corre, pero luego se detiene – teme, ¿tú no vas a jugar?

_Yo juego beisbol

_Bueno, nos vemos en clase – y se fue

Sasuke se quedó pensando… ¿qué tendrá que ver este tonto Hatake con Naruto? ¿y qué rayos le murmuraba al oído? ¿Será que…? no, no puede ser… ¿o sí?

Lo iba a descubrir

**/A la salida…/**

_Bueno, me voy… - Sasuke estaba esperando este momento - ¡adiós, teme! – Naruto se fue corriendo.

_Hump… - fue lo único que dijo Sasuke quedándose parado donde estaba… esperó un momento… solo un momento… y…

¡Lo vio!

Naruto dio la vuelta hacia la parte de atrás de la academia, en este mismo instante iba a ver qué es lo que hace ese dobe allí, ya que la mayoría de las veces lo veía yéndose hacia ese lugar.

Sasuke se puso en marcha, iba a ser lo más cauteloso posible

_Yoh, Naruto – un peliplateado ve a "su hijo" acercarse - Hoy prepararé ramen – le dijo… oh, se notaba que Kakashi estaba de buen humor.

Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la pared para ver donde estaba ese dobe… y lo vio…

_¡KAKASHI-SENSEIIIIII! – Naruto saltó a su cuello a abrazarlo - ¡Te adoro, dattebayo!

_¿Qué…..? – el moreno no la creía.

_Sí, sí… yo también – le acariciaba el cabello el _muy_…- vamos – se subieron a su auto y arrancó perdiéndose en el camino.

Sasuke apretó los puños furioso y con llamas en los ojos

_Kusooo… Hatake Kakashi… - lo nombró entre dientes y con desprecio - estás muerto…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	6. Sai entra al campo de batalla y CELOS

**MALENTENDIDO **

__¡No tenías autorización alguna! _

¿Por qué ya se había hecho costumbre este tipo de escenas? El moreno estaba harto de escuchar a su hermano gritarle por el teléfono

_Fugaku, podrías escu…?

__¡Se supone que esperaríamos hasta fin de mes cuando yo esté, inútil!_

No lo soportaba por ser buenito o por ser un 'idiota que se deja gritar', sino que lo hacía por sus sobrinos, sabía que estaban en la casa y no iba a ponerse a gritar por teléfono como lo hacía su hermano

_Oye…

__¡¿¡Quien es el manda, EH?_ – no le prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que decía - _¡tú no tienes decisión en nada! ¡YO soy el superior!_

_...

Sabía que eso de los balances de la empresa haría enojar a Fugaku ya que él no lo considera capaz de hacer buenos trámites y negocios, pero a Obito le importaba un pepino lo que diga

__¡Kuso! ¡Sé que terminaras de poner la empresa de cabeza si no hago presencia! ¡Cómo pude confiarte toda esa responsabilidad sabiendo que eres la oveja negra de la familia!_

Pasó la línea

_¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!

_... – vaya, la cerró

_Sabes qué? – habló Obito en un tono irónico - ¡yo no necesito autorización de nadie para hacer lo que se me pegue la gana con la empresa! – impuso su autoridad - ¡La mitad es mía aunque a ti te pese, IMBECIL!

__¡Como te atr…!_

_No sé si lo sepas, pero los inversionistas dijeron que esta "oveja negra" es mucho mejor jefe que tú! – le hizo saber - ¡Así que no te sorprendas cuando te saquen de tu cómodo sillón, ESTUPIDOOOOO!

__¡Que estás diciendo! ¡Como puedes compararte con…!_

_Y sabes una cosa? – lo volvió a interrumpir - solo te estaba llamando para decirte que las reuniones y acuerdos van de maravilla y no necesitamos tu molesta y aburrida presencia aquí, DESGRACIADO INFELIZ!

¡PAC!

El Uchiha menor colgó

_Uf… - Obito suspiró más tranquilo por haberse desahogado, hace tanto que quería decir eso…

Pero la suerte no estuvo a su favor, cuando se dio cuenta que había una persona parada en la puerta mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y sin mover un músculo

_...

_Ehm… - con su mejor sonrisa fingida, Obito habló - lo siento, ¿estabas escuchando? – le preguntó algo apenado pero sonriente a su sobrino mayor - Te aseguro que NO estaba hablando con tu padre hehehehe

_No te preocupes, tío – dijo Itachi con serenidad - yo también lo odio

_Eeh…

_Deberíamos… - cruzó los brazos hablando seriamente – asesinarlo

_...

_...

_...

_Sólo bromeaba – dijo con una media sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía su tío

_Ah… hehehe… - río sin gracia y cambió de tema, no quería fomentar aquel resentimiento que sabía que sus sobrinos le tenían a su padre - aun no entiendo cómo fue que una mujer tan dulce como Mikoto se haya casado con ese cara de bulldog estreñido – refunfuñó pero con cierto toque de burla

_Es verdad – fue lo único que contestó Itachi indiferente – _"Bulldog estreñido? Hehehe tengo que usar eso con mi ottoto"_

*****En la academia…*****

Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su asiento, aún no había nadie en su aula. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de llegar tan temprano, en las mañanas evitaba encontrarse con su hermano ya que era la hora pico para fastidiarlo diciéndole que ya pasaron dos semanas y el chico que se supone que iba a conquistar no le daba bola.

También aprovechaba estos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en el que podía estar solo. Según él le gustaba estar solo, pero en realidad en los momentos en que estaba solo era en los que inevitablemente se le venían a la mente cosas que no quería recordar, como sucesos de su infancia, la actitud de su padre, la distancia de su madre, su hermano superándolo cual superdotado. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía la falta de alguna compañía que le haga olvidar del pasado y del presente, y que le muestre que el futuro podría ser diferente…

_Buenos días, Sasuke-kun

Cualquier compañía menos _esa_

_Hump – fue lo único que respondió el moreno al ver entrar al sensei que más detestaba… incluso más que Kakashi

_¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó el albino de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, el uniforme habitual

_Sentado – gruñó el Uchiha sin moverse ni cambiar su expresión de desagrado. ¿qué hacía ese idiota en el aula si tenía que ir primero a la sala de profesores? Aún no había tocado entrada y faltaba media hora para eso. Y ahí estaban, solos él y ese asqueroso

_Kukukuku, siempre de buen humor, no? – dijo Orochimaru acercándose lentamente al pupitre de Sasuke y se para al lado suyo

Sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, otra persona entró al aula y se quedó paralizado en la puerta al ver a Sasuke y a ese hombre

_Dime… – dijo Orochimaru con una voz provocativa que no surtió ni pisca en Sasuke, mientras ponía su mano en su hombro - ¿ya consideraste la propuesta que te hice?

__"Eh?"_ – los ojos azules se abrieron más de la cuenta al ver cómo tocaba aquella persona a Sasuke – _"¿quién es ese? ¿qué hace con Sasuke?"_ – se preguntaba mentalmente al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía a más no poder

_No necesito considerar nada – espetó Sasuke con desprecio – mi respuesta definitiva es no – ratificó muy seguro

_Deberías pensarlo mejor… – comenzó a pasar su mano de un hombro al otro deslizándolo lentamente - te conviene porque… ¡AGH!

El repentino grito de dolor hizo girar a Sasuke y se quedó sorprendido al igual que Orochimaru, quien no se había dado cuenta en qué momento llegó otra persona y apartó su mano de Sasuke para después apretarla como si quisiera romperle los huesos… si es que no lo había hecho ya, porque se escuchó como sonaron sus huesos

____**Buenos días… - **_dijo la otra persona, negándose a soltar la mano de Orochimaru quien trataba de zafarse _**- Soy Uzumaki Naruto **_– aquella voz oscura tenía veneno… era mortal__

_¡Kh! – se quejaba el pelilargo de dolor apretando los dientes, sin conseguir que lo suelte - ¿Qui-quien? – lo miró sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo enojado

__**Soy nuevo…- **_cuando Orochimaru miró al chico a los ojos, éstos se clavaban en él como buscando matarlo de la forma más cruel -_** ¿se le ofrece algo aquí? **_– interrogó con odio mientras apretaba más la mano, haciendo sonar sus huesos de nuevo

_Yo soy el… - Orochimaru hizo una mueca de dolor otra vez, no conseguía soltarse y esos ojos rojos que tenía el chico rubio pedían por su sangre, la cual se heló – profesor de biología

_**_¿Ah sí?**_ – dijo con sorna - _**me gusta biología, en especial el tema de los animales porque me gustan mucho… pero sabe qué?...**_ – como si fuera posible, lo miró con más ganas de matarlo – _**odio a las serpientes**_ – gruñó mirándolo fijamente

Orochimaru frunció el ceño y decidió contraatacar

_Las más odiadas son las más peligrosas… - dijo tratando de apretar la mano de Naruto con la misma fuerza - ¿lo sabías?

Naruto sonrió… pero no de esas sonrisas bonitas que siempre da, sino de esas que aceptan un desafío y pueden hacer que el que tiene al frente sienta un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, como si estuviera viendo al diablo sonreír en su delante porque pronto se lo va a llevar al infierno

__**Sí… **_- dijo el rubio con esa misma sonrisa -_** pero a cualquier serpiente que me molesta… **_- Orochimaru había pensado que no le podía doler más la presión que hacía en su mano… se equivocó –_** yo la descascaro y le reviento la cabeza**_

Ahora Orochimaru conocía al diablo en persona… al diablo hecho una fiera

_Oh… que… - mira a un lado sudando frío - interesante… - murmuró no queriendo mostrarse asustado, pero no lo logró

Mientras que Sasuke, en medio de esa conversación tan… _desconcertante_, solo se les había quedado mirando y algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición y actitud del rubio. Pero después de que terminaron de hablar, Sasuke frunció el ceño pensando solo una cosa…

__ "¿Qué tanto se agarran la mano?"_

*****Mientras tanto…*** **

Kakashi golpeaba con los dedos la mesa, no sabía por qué, pero sentía impacientarse. Él siempre prefería estar solo para que nadie lo moleste y así leer su libro… pero ahora estaba en la sala de profesores completamente solo y no le daban ganas de leer nada. Al principio pensó que se encontraría con el fastidioso del Uchiha, pero _afortunadamente_ no estaba allí, así que aprovechando aquel cambio de rutina que se estaba haciendo costumbre con el moreno, pensó que podía esperar a que llegue Iruka y aprovechar.

Pero no llegaba… no aparecía ni un alma…

¡Ni siquiera el irritante de Obito!

_Buenos días – Kakashi se volteó rápidamente para ver quien había entrado.

Oh, era el que esperaba

_Buenos días, Iruka-san – saludó de lo más cordial y feliz, esta era su oportunidad

_¿Aún no llegó nadie? – preguntó casual mientras dejaba su maletín de trabajo en la mesa

_No, solo yo… _"esto es perfecto"_ – pensó alegre - ¿Y cómo estás? – entabló charla

_Bien – respondió Iruka sonriente – te agradezco por el helado de ayer, estuvo muy rico

Kakashi la había pasado bien el día anterior, por eso estuvo muy feliz y le dio hasta ganas de prepararle a Naruto ramen, quien le había preguntado mucho que de bueno le había pasado para que esté de buen humor, aunque no le contó nada. Lo que pasó fue que había encontrado una oportunidad entre horarios para estar a solas con Iruka y le invitó un helado donde se quedaron a conversar de muchas cosas y sentía que ya se estaba ganando al de coleta… y la mejor parte fue que…

Obito los había visto y puesto una cara de rabia total para después irse refunfuñando

¡Cielos, que había sido lo mejor que había visto Kakashi en toda su vida!

_¿Por qué tan feliz, Kakashi?

Y hablando de ese tonto… ¿Dónde estaba? Ya debería estar ahí, o de seguro ya está llegando y que glorioso sería que los encuentre a él e Iruka dándose un beso…

_¿Qué tanto miras la puerta?

Le daría tanto gusto reírse en su cara y decirle que le ganó, de seguro ya se dio cuenta ese tonto que no puede vencerlo y que él siempre tendrá la delantera, porque… por favor, ¿Cómo le va a ganar ese mentecato? Que baje de su nube…

_¿Kakashi?

Porque sí que se le suben los aires solo porque es un Uchiha, ese tonto apellido no le cambiará lo dobe que es…

_Cof! Cof!... Kakashi…

Obito es un tonto, de seguro no llega porque se olvidó cómo se maneja el auto… o de seguro tuvo un accidente… ¡mejor! Un problema menos, así estaría tan tranquilo como está ahora…

_Kakashi!…

_¡¿QUE?

_...

_...

Demonios…

_Perdón, ¿te asusté? – más asustado parecía Iruka

_No, discúlpame – Kakashi se agarró la cabeza… ese idiota de Obito lo arruinaba incluso cuando no está presente

_Obito-san no vendrá hoy

_¡Como si me importara! – saltó Kakashi a la defensiva y sin siquiera pensar

_Ehm… - Iruka se dio cuenta de que Kakashi estaba un poco alterado - sólo estaba comentando – dijo con algo de miedo

_Ah… lo siento ¬¬ - ya basta de reaccionar como paranoico, de seguro lo que le molestó fue que lo mencione, ¿por qué tenía que venir a hablarle de él? Apostaba a que Obito se estaría riendo si estuviera aquí

_Dice que tiene importantes reuniones y estará ausente esta semana… - continuó Iruka hablando casual - tal vez venga más tarde a dejar tarea a los alumnos

Kakashi se puso pensativo

_Así que… - habló – ausente toda la semana, eh? – dijo con una mano en la barbilla

_Sí – respondió el moreno

_ "_Genial…" _

*****Mientras tanto…*****

La clase ya estaba avanzando, después de la _radiante_ presentación entre el alumno rubio y el sensei decrépito (apodo que le puso Naruto), llegaron los demás alumnos y comenzó la clase.

Naruto no le prestaba la mínima atención a nada, aunque pareciera lo contrario ya que no quitaba los ojos de su sensei mientras explicaba el tema, claro que no lo miraba bonito, lo miraba con furia, con una mirada que le decía que si se acercaba, lo iba a castrar.

_ _"¿Qué hacía ese infeliz tocando a Sasuke de esa forma_?" – pensaba el rubio mirando al sensei irritado.

La verdad no sabía por qué se sentía tan molesto, pero la rabia lo carcomía por dentro y habría deseado sacarle ambas manos de una sola vez a ese asqueroso viejo

__"Ugh, cuanta rabia" _– pensaba apretando los dientes

Claro que el estado del rubio no pasaba desapercibido para Sasuke, que estaba sentado a su lado. Sentía el aura asesina del kitsune, algo que le hacía tener ganas de salir corriendo o golpearlo por defensiva. Lo miraba y lo veía mirando al profesor con tal rabia que percibía una vena notoria en su cuello por la tensión. Por todos los cielos ¿qué le pasaba?, tal vez ya conocía a Orochimaru y no le cae nada bien, pero… acababan de presentarse, él también odiaba a ese viejo pero no se le quedaba mirando de esa forma, al menos no todo el tiempo y…

¿Por qué se habían quedado tanto tiempo agarrándose la mano?... maldición, como lo vuelva a tocar…

_La unión de los gametos combina dos conjuntos de genes, uno de cada progenitor – explicaba Orochimaru en los anexos de los cuadros - Por lo tanto, cada gen está…

_¿Qué son gametos? – interrumpió un alumno casi gruñendo, sin levantar la mano

_Eso lo aprendimos en clases anteriores – fue lo único que dijo el sensei, molesto

_Pero yo no estuve – dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y poniendo aire de superioridad

_Pues póngase al día, Uzumaki – escupió antes de darse la vuelta y dar la espalda dispuesto a continuar con su clase…

Como si lo fuera a dejar

_ ¿Qué le cuesta responder? – preguntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón – con esa lengua tan larga que tiene, que sirva de algo, no?

Habían venas palpitando en la cabeza de Orochimaru que aún seguía de espaldas por lo que se podían ver sus hombros rígidos… algunos alumnos aguantaron risitas

_Al menos yo no la uso para decir tonterías – contraatacó el sensei mirándolo sobre el hombro con mucho odio

_Pues no va a decir tonterías, va a responderme qué demonios es un gameto – dijo el alumno frunciendo el ceño – y usted es un profesor, así que tiene que responder las dudas de su alumno, está en el reglamento – su mirada le decía que si no le respondía iba a quejarse con dirección… y como si fuera posible habían MAS venas en la cabeza del sensei a punto de reventar

_... – se quedó callado un momento, como aguantándose las ganas de saltar a morderle su cuello - Gameto es una célula sexual que se une con otra en el proceso de la fecundación – balbuceó entre dientes

_¿Qué es fecundación? – como si le importara aprender, Naruto lo hacía solo para fastidiarle la existencia…

__"Maldito"… _- y Orochimaru lo sabía – es… una fusión de los materiales de los núcleos de dos gametos que da lugar a la formación de un cigoto

_¿Quéeee? – Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con una mueca y mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza - ¡Hable en japonés! ¡No en chino! – exigió

_¡MALDICION! ¡ES CUANDO EL HOMBRE METE LA POLLA EN LA MUJER Y LE VACIA SU LIQUIDO PARA QUE TENGA HIJOS! – gritó el pelilargo fuera de sí

_... D8… - seeh… esa era la cara de todos los alumnos…

Menos de Naruto

_¿De veras? – preguntó Naruto con la mano en la barbilla

_¡AARGH! – Orochimaru se agarró la cabeza con frustración ¡Y él que tanto se esforzaba por que no le salgan canas! ¡justo tenía que aparecer ese chico insoportable!

_¡Ehem! – se escuchó en la puerta, todos se voltearon - disculpa, no quiero interrumpir esta clase tan… _dinámica_… - dijo la persona sonriendo pícaramente – pero necesito que hablemos

_Eso sonó raro – murmuró Shikamaru

_¿Ero-sennin? – el rubio estaba sorprendido de verlo allí

_Kuso… - si no era uno, era otro. Orochimaru no tenía más remedio – lean la página 62 – ordenó antes de salir

_Me encantó tu forma de enseñar – le murmuró sonriente el peliblanco una vez que estuvo a su lado

_¡Cállate! – le murmuró Orochimaru de vuelta y salieron del aula

_ _"¿Qué hace ero-sennin con ese, dattebayo?"_ – se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio, muy extrañado

*****Afuera del aula, en los pasillos…*** **

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Orochimaru - Que sea rápido

_No te llevas muy bien con Naruto, eh? – dijo Jiraya sonriendo y cambiando de tema

_Lo odio – bufó el pelinegro con mucha rabia y cruzando los brazos - se parece a ti – eso ensanchó la sonrisa del peliblanco

_Entonces te cae bien

_Será mi enemigo de ahora en adelante – espetó mientras se frotaba la mano medio fracturada que aún seguía dolorida

_Bueno, él no te fastidia sin motivo, debiste hacer algo que lo disguste

_Me miró con sus ojos rojos, Jiraya – Orochimaru lo miró serio y fijamente - ¿qué pude haber hecho? Lo acabo de conocer personalmente

_Bueno, eso no importa – dijo el otro encogiendo los hombros… pero se sorprendía por dentro, algo muy pero muy malo debía haber hecho Orochimaru para molestarlo a tal punto ¿pero qué? – te recuerdo que estamos del mismo lado, ambos vamos en contra de Akatsuki así que tienes que pensar en Naruto como alguien a quien tienes que proteger

_¿Proteger? – lo miró como si fuera extraterrestre – TÚ eres quien tiene que protegerlo, yo ya hago mi parte dándote toda la información sobre akatsuki – desvió la mirada altanero – demonios, ya sólo falta que me pidas que lo abrace

_¿Abrazarlo? – dijo eso con mucha burla – Hahaha, no, no, no – cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza – al único que vas a abrazar es a _mí _

_¡Agh! – Orochimaru hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el peliblanco lo empujó dentro de un armario de los pasillos… y el maldito cerró la puerta - ¡Oye! – se quejó - ¡ya te he dicho que…!

_No pasa nada – lo calló tapando su boca con su mano – solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre Akatsuki – sí, se nota

_Tsk! ya te respondí todo lo que sabía la anterior vez que nos vimos – el pelinegro lo empujó logrando separarlo un poco de su cuerpo, al cual tenía aprisionado contra la pared

_No me recuerdes la anterior vez que nos vimos – se quejó cual niño – me recibiste de una muy mala manera… - hizo puchero y cruzó los brazos

_***FLASH BACK***_

__Hola – saludó un Jiraya muy sonriente, el pelinegro se volteó_

__Así que ya llegaste a Konoha – dijo girando los ojos, fastidiado_

__Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Akatsuki – se sentó a su lado en la sala de profesores, donde no había nadie más. Orochimaru solo resopló_

_**Una hora después…**_

_Orochimaru se merecía el apodo de "lengua larga", cuando le convenía podía informar sobre cualquier cosa y en cualquier cantidad. _

_Jiraya se merecía el apodo de "manos largas", y no sabía cómo había resistido de no saltar sobre él para…_

__... Y también tienen un jefe secreto que… - Orochimaru lo mira - ¿me estas escuchando, imbécil?_

__¿Eh? ¿Qué? – bajó de su nube - ¿me hablabas?_

_Maldito_

__Baka – dijo el pelinegro entre dientes – agradece que lo haga solo porque me conviene la destrucción de Akatsuki_

__¿Solo por eso? – preguntó el otro con cara incrédula - ¿Acaso no es por mí? – sonrió picarón y acercándose _

__Por supuesto que no – aseguró su interlocutor cruzando los brazos_

__Oye, estaba pensando… - no era necesario que lo diga, Orochimaru ya sabía lo que estaba pensando – hace mucho que tú y yo no… ¡AGH! – sintió un repentino e insoportable dolor en sus partes bajas, lo había golpeado_

__Información dada – Orochimaru se puso de pie mientras Jiraya se agarraba ahí abajo con cara de que le está a punto de salir el grito de su vida pero no puede - no te acerques a mi mínimo tres metros de distancia… - dijo el pelilargo saliendo de la sala - nunca más, entendiste? – cerró la puerta_

__Mis… amores… no… mueran – rogaba Jiraya con lágrimas en los ojos y seguía agarrándose entre las piernas como temiendo de que… pues… mueran_

_***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***_

_Pues te lo recuerdo porque al parecer olvidaste lo que te dije – dijo Orochimaru resoplando - ¿o quieres que te lo _repita_?

_Sabía que eras cruel pero no tanto como para dejarme en abstinencia – lo volvió a acorralar

_Hablé claro – quiso empujarlo - no me interesas, tonto, además tú tienes a tus viejas pagadas con las que puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿por qué me molestas a mi? – frunce el ceño. Jiraya sonrió y se acercó a su oreja…

_Nadie hace maravillas con la lengua como tu – le susurra. El otro abre los ojos redondos

_¡ERES UN…! – ya no pudo seguir hablando, el peliblanco capturó sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Quiso resistirse pero ese imbécil era un insistente del demonio, su lengua no lo dejaba ni respirar y esa mano metiéndose debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho lo distraía mucho. Sin poder hacer nada más, el albino le agarró de los cabellos bruscamente para profundizar el beso y…

_¡JIRAYAAAAA! – una enfurecida voz, un aura asesina y un abrir brusco de puerta se hicieron presentes

_¡Ah! – el peliblanco se giró espantado, ya sabía lo que le esperaba

_¡SAL DE AHÍ PERVERTIDO! – Tsunade lo agarró de la oreja resistiéndose a arrancarla solo para alargarle su dolor - ¡Y TÚ, A TRABAJAR! – le gritó a Orochimaru quien aterrado se volvió a abotonar la camisa

_¡ITEEEEEEE! – gritó Jiraya siendo llevado por Tsunade de la oreja por el pasillo - ¡TSUNADE, NO SEAS BRUTA!

_Kuso… - refunfuñó el albino – casi me dejo otra vez, demonios – salió caminando como si nada. Ya no valía la pena volver al aula, ya faltaban dos minutos para que cambien de materia.

*****Media hora después… *****

Ese teme no había hecho nada… ¡NADA! ¡Nada para evitar que ese viejo lo toque! ¿dónde tenía la cabeza? ¿qué esperaba para ponerse de pie y darle un buen golpe? ¡o al menos apartar esa desgraciada mano! ¡MALDITA SEA!

_¿Por qué tan enojado, Naruto? – le preguntó Kiba viendo al rubio inusualmente callado, mirando a la pizarra, moviendo las piernas nerviosamente bajo su pupitre, con la mejilla apoyada en la mano y especialmente, muy especialmente, con cara de que va a golpear a alguien

_**Nada…** - gruñó. El Inuzuka dio dos pasos hacia atrás en defensiva y con algo de miedo al escuchar el tono de voz lleno de ira.

Naruto miró a Sasuke de reojo, el cual estaba callado y en su pose serena, con las manos juntas para apoyarlas bajo su nariz, su pose usual. Lo miró enojado, no sabía por qué, pero le había molestado mucho que el bastardo no haya hecho nada para evitar que ese decrepito lo toque ¡si hasta parecía insinuante! ¿acaso no se dio cuenta el tonto, con lo inteligente que _dice_ ser?... desgraciado…

_El sensei de literatura se está tardando mucho – se quejó Sakura al lado de Ino, quien parloteaba alguna cosa con Ten Ten. Ya habían esperado media hora desde que tocó cambio de materia y el dichoso profesor no aparecía…

Mejor para Sasuke

_¡Yoh! – desgracia, ¿por qué el destino lo odia? - Disculpen la demora – dijo sonriente el sensei peliplateado, bueno, por los ojos parecía que estaba sonriendo - es que… - dejó su portafolio en su mesa dispuesto a dar alguna disculpa - me perdí en el camino de la vida

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron con estupor… una memoria relámpago le pasó por la mente

"_Naruto, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde?"_

"_Ah, nada… es que… me perdí en el camino de la vida"_

La rabia comenzó a fluir por las venas de Sasuke… con que así es la cosa, eh?

_¡Mentiroso! – dijo Sakura apuntando a su sensei quien seguía sonriente y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para comenzar la clase

_Kusoo… - murmuró furioso el moreno y frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

Sasuke se volteó hacia Naruto bruscamente y clavándole la mirada rabioso, como acusándolo de algo imperdonable. Naruto le devolvió la mirada, con la misma rabia.

Kakashi, que estaba de espaldas, se volteó al sentir un escalofrío en la columna debido al ambiente tenso del curso, y los vio ahí… mirándose y tratando de matarse con los ojos.

Hatake nunca había visto a Naruto tan enojado, al parecer no se llevaba bien con el Uchiha… mejor.

¿Pero por qué demonios seguía sentándose a su lado?

_¿Sucede alguna cosa? – preguntó el sensei a sus alumnos – Naruto, te dije que te sientes en… - se le congeló la orden cuando ambos chicos se voltearon hacia él con las miradas más frías y siniestras del mundo, como diciéndole que si decía una palabra más, le harían tragarse su portafolio - ehm… saquen sus libros y abran la página 67 – dijo apresurado. Podría esperar una de esas miradas del Uchiha, pero Naruto fue una sorpresa y daba más miedo, en serio debía estar muy enojado…

*****Después de la clase… en el receso… *****

_¡Neji! – el pelinegro se acercó corriendo y agitando la mano

_¿Qué? – le preguntó indiferente y recogiendo sus cosas para irse, tenía una reunión como socio de la empresa

_¡Quiero felicitarte! – dijo Lee muy animado

_¿Felicitarme? – levantó una ceja - ¿Por qué?

_¿Como que "por qué"? – lo miró extrañado pero al mismo tiempo burlón - ¡ESTAS COMPROMETI- MHP! – no pudo terminar el grito porque Neji le tapó la boca con ambas manos

_¡SSSHHH! – Neji quería asesinarlo, Lee podía sentirlo - ¡Cállate, tonto!

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando lo soltó, pestañeando rápido - ¿No quieres que se enteren? – dijo extrañado, hasta que, según él, cayó en cuenta – Oooooh… - dijo picarón dándole golpecitos con el codo - te arreglaste a escondidas

_¿Quién te dijo que estaba comprometido? – preguntó el pelilargo frunciendo el ceño, más extrañado que enojado

_Bueno, yo escuche que se lo decías a Naruto-kun el otro día – dijo Lee encogiendo los hombros

_Tsk! – desvió la cara algo sonrojado

_Así que… ¡felicidades! – lo volvió a felicitar - ¿Cuándo va a ser la bo…?

_Es mentira – lo interrumpió murmurando por lo bajo

_¿Qué?

_¡Es mentira! ¡Mentí! – lo dijo más alto de lo normal - ¿Ya estas feliz?

_¿Por qué mentiste?… - Lee lo miró sorprendido - ¿y por qué a Naruto-kun?

_Es que… - Neji volvió a desviar la mirada, maldito sonrojo - la verdad es que… quiero que él piense eso y yo también quiero pensarlo para meterme a la cabeza que no puedo tenerlo – cerró los ojos levemente, esperando una burla por parte del otro por gustarle un chico

Lee pestañeó rápido y después de entender dijo…

_Ah, que patético… -comentó como si nada - ¿QUE? – gritó abriendo los ojos con estupor - ¡¿TE GUSTA NARUTO-KUN?

_¡SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH! – le hizo señas de que se calle, diciendo el "shh" con todas sus fuerzas - ¡QUE TE CALLES, ZOPENCO! – quería asesinarlo… ahí, ahora y para siempre

_Es que no puedo creerlo… - seguía estupefacto el chico. Neji soltó un suspiro resignado

_Seguro debes estar pensando que soy un asqueroso per-

_¡Es genial!

_¿Qué? – se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de Lee

_Guy-sensei ya me habló del enamoramiento… -decía Lee mientras asentía y cruzaba los brazos - dice que es normal en la primavera de la vida

_Tenía que ser ¬¬

_Pero ¿cómo es eso de que no puedes tenerlo? ¿Acaso ya está con alguien?

_No, pero…

_Entonces ¿por qué esa actitud de perdedor? ¡No eres el Neji al que respeto y admiro, tú eres un fracasado! – lo miró reprobador

_¡Oye! – se defendió – lo que sucede es que no soy idiota como para seguir intentando y dañarme a mí mismo

_Pero si no lo intentas nunca sabrás, es mejor sufrir por amor que sufrir por no amar

_¿De dónde rayos sacas esas cursilerías? – no lo quería saber - aléjate de mí – tomó su mochila y comenzó a alejarse

_¡Oye! ¡debes ser valiente y pelear por tu amor! – reclamó Lee

_Hablas como él – dijo Neji parando - parece que no vieran diferencia entre ser valiente y ser tonto

_No hay diferencia – dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Entonces tú y Naruto son los más valientes del mundo ¬¬

_… - lo miró con sorpresa total

_ ¿Qué? – Neji lo miró extrañado

_¡NEJIII! – saltó a abrazarlo - ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! – Neji lo empujó muy asqueado pero el otro estaba muy feliz para notarlo - ¡Me has elogiado! ¡Se lo contare a Guy-sensei! – dijo con júbilo

_El cielo me ampare ¬¬

_¡Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Naruto-kun!

_¿Tú?... – lo miró de pies a cabeza en su pose de "No soy guay, pero lo intento" – adiós – se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse al infinito y más allá… y no volvería

_¡Oye! ¡todavía no te dije el plan! – dijo el moreno de lo más animado

Neji se resignó, si no lo escuchaba no lo iba a dejar en paz nunca

_¿Qué tienes en mente?

_Bueno… - puso el dedo en el mentón, miró al techo y se quedó pensativo - un día Guy-sensei me dijo…

_¡NO! – lo interrumpió abruptamente - ¡ESO NO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI! – y corrió para sobrevivir

_¡Espera! ¡Aun no te dije lo que dijo Guy-sensei! – Lee corrió detrás suyo

_¡No quiero saber lo que dijo ese demente! – se tapó los oídos mientras corría

*****Mientras tanto…*****

_Kakashi…

El peliplateado se detuvo en pleno pasillo y dejó de leer su libro. Se volteó encontrándose con una persona que lo miraba bastante seria… inusual

_Creí que no ibas a venir – dijo Kakashi como si nada

Obito frunció el ceño

_Y tú feliz, no?

_¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo irónico el peliplateado

_Helado – respondió serio - pero eso no tiene nada que ver – a Kakashi se le resbaló una gota por la sien - vine a hablarte de algo…

¿Algo? ¿qué sería ese algo? ¿Y por qué lo miraba enojado?... ah, de seguro se enteró de que él e Iruka estuvieron solitos en la sala de profesores toda la primera hora… que mal perdedor

_Es sobre Sasuke – dijo severo

Kakashi levantó una ceja… así que era eso

_¿Qué pasa con él?

_¿Por qué lo mandaste a la dirección el otro día? – preguntó molesto. La verdad es que eso había pasado la semana anterior, pero ahora Obito iba a estar más ausente debido a sus reuniones en la empresa, así que tenía que dejar las cosas claras con Kakashi respecto a su sobrino.

_No tengo por qué darte información a ti, lo que yo haga en mi clase es asunto mío – aseveró el peliplateado.

_YO soy el tutor de Sasuke y cual padre de familia tengo derecho a saber por qué demonios lo mandaste a la dirección – dijo frunciendo más el ceño

_Pues… en mi primera clase estaba causando líos – dijo Kakashi simplemente

_¿Ah, sí? – lo miró retador - ¿qué clase de líos?

_Se puso a discutir e insultar a otro alumno – respondió impasible

_Oh ¿en serio? – dijo con ironía - Que yo sepa los chicos SIEMPRE se discuten e insultan ¿por eso lo mandaste a la dirección? – le sabía a manada

_Yo estaba explicando lo que íbamos a hacer en clase mientras él discutía en voz alta, eso es falta de respeto – Obito sonrió de lado, con cierta muestra de hipocresía

_Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que tú podrías tener a tus alumnos sacándose los ojos delante de ti y tú no harías absolutamente nada

_Cállate, ya no me conoces

_¿Y mandaste al otro chico a la dirección? – cruzó los brazos desafiándolo a contestar

Hubo una pausa

_... Era Sasuke el que buscaba pleito

_El otro chico era Naruto ¿verdad?

_...

Obito lo agarró de la solapa y lo estampó contra la pared sin previo aviso. Kakashi lo miró furioso, pero no más que el moreno

_Escúchame – amenazó con la voz ronca – no hagas las cosas personales, tú mismo dijiste que esto era sólo trabajo y si te vas a meter con Sasuke sólo por ser un Uchiha o porque se acerca a Naruto… te advierto… - se acercó a su oreja y susurró áspero – te la verás conmigo

Kakashi quiso empujarlo pero Obito no lo dejó y lo miró a los ojos con ira

_Sasuke es un alumno excelente y todos sus honores se los ha ganado por su propio esfuerzo desde pequeñito, no te atrevas a meterte con él o sabrás lo que es una verdadera _venganza Uchiha_

_Como si te tuviera miedo… - lo desafió… aunque sí estaba sintiendo un poquito de miedo – dile a tu sobrino que no se meta con Naruto y asunto arreglado

_Sigues con lo mismo – gruñó el Uchiha

RIIIIIIIIN – Rin paró la discusión… no, mentira, era el timbre de fin de receso

Sonó interrumpiéndolos

_Recuerda mis palabras o te arrepentirás – lo soltó y Kakashi lo empujó. Obito le dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de seguir su camino

Vaya con este malnacido

*****En el aula…*****

Obito entró soltando un suspiro, cansado. Este día no había sido el mejor que digamos.

_¡Yo fui el mejor jugador, dattebayo! – sabía que estarían haciendo escándalo en el curso

_¿Qué hablas, dobe? Si fuiste un desastre – escuchó a su sobrino… ¿desde cuándo él también hace escándalo?

_¡No! ¡Yo soy el mejor lanzador!

_Y yo soy el mejor bateador, puedo batear cualquiera de tus lanzamientos

_¡No es cierto! ¡Mi lanzamiento pasaría como un rayo por tu nariz y tú ni cuenta te darías!

_Ya, ya… todavía no se sabe porque no les ha tocado enfrentarse – dijo Shikamaru aburrido de tanto griterío entre el moreno y el rubio. Después del partido de béisbol durante el receso se habían puesto realmente escandalosos – par de problemáticos…

_¡Ehem! – dijo el sensei como aviso de que ya estaba presente.

Todos tomaron sus asientos

_Bueno, tengo algo que informarles… – comenzó Obito – lastimosamente esta semana me será dificultoso presentarme para las clases, así que les dejaré una tarea para que se entretengan durante la semana, fuera de eso estarán libres

_¡SIIIIIIII! – dijeron casi todos sin poder evitarlo

Con una gota en la sien, Obito continuó

_Bien, se trata de un trabajo de investigación y se realizará en parejas… - Obito sudaba frío, había algo que quería probar y este trabajo era una buena oportunidad – _"necesito comprobar algo… espero que no sea lo que pienso que es"_ – pensaba - Bueno, voy a nombrar con quienes les toca – dijo sonriendo y tomando la lista en las manos – Shikamaru y Sakura

_¿Queee? – los dos se miran de reojo haciendo una mueca… nada que ver

_ Kiba y Ten Ten– el sensei no sabía escoger muy bien las parejas – Chouji y Neji, rimó, no? heheheheh

Gota en la sien de todos los alumnos

_Ino con Shino… ¡también rimó! hahaha – dijo Obito divertido – Naruto y… - paró un momento para pensar

_Sensei, Kabuto está en un curso superior, no puede ponerlo con Naruto solo porque rima – objetó Lee levantando la mano

_Gracias por la información, Lee, lo tendré en cuenta ¬¬

_De nada, querido profesor

Obito miró fijo a Naruto, el rubio estaba ansioso por saber con quién le tocaba…

Luego Obito miró a Sasuke y dijo…

_ Sai

Pudo ver cómo su sobrino enderezaba la espalda poniéndose rígido, con una cara sorprendida y mirando a su tío fijamente como si no creyera lo que dijo…

_¿Me tocó con Naruto-kun? – Sai ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería que Sasuke la escuchara

_Sí

Sasuke tenía una pregunta en su cabeza mientras miraba a su tío…

¿Acaso el cabronazo quería que lo atropelle con su propio auto?... parece que sí

*****Salida…*****

Las clases del día finalizaron, Sasuke salió a la vereda de la academia para esperar a su "querido" tío que iba a venir a recogerlo. Normalmente siempre se retrasa para llegar a algún lugar, pero para recoger a Sasuke estaba más puntual que el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, ya que conocía el temperamento del Uchiha menor. No era nada paciente, y aunque lo parezca, siempre termina desquitándose con una cruel venganza.

Sasuke escuchó la bocina

Con el ceño sumamente fruncido, Sasuke se encaminó hasta el auto de su tío, lo miró como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta del auto bruscamente.

Obito le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a manejar rumbo a su casa, Sasuke lo seguía mirando, como si esperara que suplique perdón o por lo menos misericordia

_Tío… – habló el moreno menor

Obito sintió que aquella voz ultratumba amenazaba con llevarlo a la tumba.

_¿Sí? – contestó, sonriente aunque le costara, sinceramente no tenía ganas de sonreír, sino de lanzarse del auto

_Te has vuelto loco – afirmó Sasuke con la misma voz de demonio en plena faena

Obito paró en semáforo rojo

_¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? – habló como si no supiera

_¡Cómo se te ocurre poner al dobe con el salido de Sai! – Obito sabía que terminaría gritando

_¿Hablas de Naruto? ¿Qué tiene de malo? – se hizo el desentendido

_Naruto es nuevo y sumamente ingenuo – aseveró Sasuke - ¡El idiota de Sai es un desquiciado! – terminó gritando de nuevo

__ "Aquí el desquiciado parece otro…"_ – pensó Obito – no le veo el problema, Naruto sabe cuidarse bien, según escuché… además Sai no es un salido, sólo es algo ignorante de los paradigmas de la sociedad – dijo arrancando en luz verde – _"como imaginé… esto no está bien" _

Esto era un problema, tenía la sospecha de que su sobrino tenía una relación bastante especial con Naruto, y quería comprobarlo. Viendo lo alterable que se puso Sasuke ante el simple hecho de que coloque al rubio con otro que no sea él, lo tuvo más claro que el agua.

Obito miró a Sasuke de reojo, el moreno miraba por la ventana, con el cuerpo tenso y clavando las uñas en su pantalón, que bueno que estaba volteado, porque no quería saber qué expresión tenía Sasuke en el rostro. De seguro se estaba resistiendo a seguir reclamando sobre el asunto para no parecer demasiado interesado. Lindo orgullo se carga su sobrino. Digno Uchiha. Pero…

No había duda… el rubio era especial para Sasuke

Demasiado

_Sasuke… - lo llamó resignado, el menor no se volteó - creo que cometí un error… ¿qué tal si tú entras al grupo y son tres?

Sasuke se volteó inmediatamente

_¡Sí! – Obito lo miró sorprendido por la reacción de su sobrino, ¿necesitaba gritar? - ehm... – Sasuke se dio cuenta que había actuado sin pensar al ver la cara de su tío – bueno… ni modo, tú eres el profesor – habló resignado, hecho el que ahora llevaba una carga

_Ok – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa zorruna

Obito pensó que sería un problema este asunto, tratándose de Kakashi, sabía que se lo tragaría vivo si se enteraba. Debido a la oposición del peliplateado, se había preocupado que fuera verdad que Sasuke andaba _demasiado_ entrometido con el rubio. Pero ya no pensaba lo mismo, lo que pensaba ahora era…

Que Kakashi se vaya al demonio.

Para Obito, lo mejor era dejárselo a esos dos. Había visto la actitud de Sasuke desde que Naruto entró a la academia, y considerando que nunca lo había visto así, sabía perfectamente que su sobrino sentía algo realmente especial por Naruto…

Y lo iba a ayudar, cueste lo que cueste

*****Casa del salido… *****

Sai ahora sabía lo que era felicidad y satisfacción.

Iba a tener a ese rubio que le llamaba tanto la atención en su casa toda la noche, habían decidido que harían el trabajo ese mismo día para quedar libres toda la semana.

El moreno vivía solo, no tenía padres, solo unos tíos lejanos que le mandaban dinero todos los meses. La casa estaba a disposición de él y Naruto.

Eran la siete de la noche, habían quedado de encontrarse a las siete y media, y Sai lo esperada mientras miraba un programa _educativo_ de "Como conquistar", ya saben, para poner las cosas en práctica, es que él quería caerle bien a Naruto

Ding Dong

El moreno se puso de pie apresurado al escuchar el timbre, vio la hora y percibió que aún faltaba media hora para lo que habían acordado. Woahh… de seguro el rubio estaba ansioso

Abrió la puerta animado y…

_Hola, cara de mimo – saludó la persona con una sonrisa de lado

Sai se le quedó mirando con su usual inexpresividad

_¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó al Uchiha parado en frente suyo

_El sensei de historia me colocó en el grupo de ustedes para ser el líder… – dijo entrando sin que lo invite - ya que ustedes son un par de flojos que de seguro no van a hacer nada – puso su mochila en el sofá. La verdad no quería ver a Sai _ni en pintura_, pero…

_Demonios… - murmuró el otro moreno

_¿Qué dijiste? – Sasuke lo miró amenazante

_Naruto-kun todavía no llegó – dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente

_ Hump – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke - _"Que bueno, así sé que no pasó ni un segundo a solas contigo, infeliz"_

_Siéntate allí si quieres – le ofreció amablemente pero a la vez con pesadez - voy a preparar algo… - se fue a la cocina –_ "veneno para asesinarte"_

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, no antes sin inspeccionar minuciosamente. Vio que la televisión en frente suyo estaba encendida…

"_Oh, sí… continúa… continúa… ¡AH!"_

¿Qué demonios? ¿Ese salido estaba mirando porno antes de que llegue el rubio? Sin duda alguna lo mataba, como se hubiera enterado que le puso un dedo encima…

"_Y esa fue la primera demostración! Ahora les seguiremos dando consejos para conquistar al amor de su vida y dejarlo loquito por usted" _

Sasuke, sin querer, prestó atención al presentador del programa. Que estúpido tipo, ¿consejos para dejarlo _loquito_?

"_Tiene que darle flores, chocolates y regalitos. También sea delicado y sea sensible, si logra fingir eso ¡la tiene!" _

Sasuke giró los ojos, ahora sabía lo que era _estupidez estúpida_

"_Eso, claro, cuando su bombón es una chica… pero cuando es un chico ya es OTRA cosa…"_

Ahora Sasuke prestó atención, pero sin interés, ya que de seguro diría otra idiotez

"_Lo primero que tiene que hacer usted es descubrir si él es uke o seme…" _

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo sin entender, ¿qué rayos era eso de uke o seme?

"_Para aquellos que no están muy informados, uke es el que lleva palo y seme el que lo da, ¿entienden?"_

Oh sí… ya entendió

"_Les mostraremos como luce un uke y cómo luce un seme"_

Acto seguido mostraron a una pareja que iba caminando en la calle. Uno de los chicos, el que llevaba una flechita en la cabeza donde indicaba como "seme" iba bien enderezado y sacando pecho de forma varonil, con la mano alrededor de la cintura del otro chico, el cual tenía una flecha de "uke", ese chico era más bajo, sonreía tímido y sonrojado, mientras caminaba con el otro abrazándolo con ambos brazos y hundiendo la cara en su pecho…

¿Dónde rayos estaba el baño?... Sasuke quería vomitar

Quedó sumamente asqueado

Definitivamente, si se diera ocasión, él haría de seme, porque de uke… ¡por favor!

Le dio asco viendo cómo se comportaba de esa forma afeminada, era peor que una mujer. Obviamente él nunca se comportaría como uke y…

Naruto tampoco

Absolutamente no

"_Si usted quiere conquistar a un chico que se declara heterosexual, entonces aquí tenemos la solución!"_

Sasuke volvió a mirar la tele sin mucho interés en sus facciones

"_Para conquistar a un chico así, la atracción se fomenta con el deseo…"_

El moreno levantó una ceja

"_Esto funciona especialmente para los jóvenes, ya que están en la etapa donde la hormonas están completamente revolucionadas, así que lo primero que debe hacer es provocarlo con todo el disimulo posible… cuando vea que el chico ceda ante las provocaciones, entonces láncese sobre él muahahahahaha!" _

Una enorme gota resbalaba por la cabeza del Uchiha

"_Ataque siempre la parte baja, es la parte más sensible de un jovenzuelo, en especial si es hiperactivo… pero le advierto que se vaya preparando para ser uke"_

Horror era lo único que podía describir la cara de Sasuke

"_HAHAHA, no se asuste! Lo que pasa es que como él es hétero, obviamente querrá estar arriba, pero si usted es un seme total entonces llegará a dominarlo" _

Sasuke cerró los ojos levemente con frustración… ¿dónde estaba el control remoto cuando más se lo necesitaba? Y miren que en estos momentos era urgente

"_Pero si usted quiere enamorarlo perdidamente, lo que tiene que hacer es…"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos, eso era lo que necesitaba saber

"_Bueno, la verdad no sé lo que tengan que hacer HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Sasuke se preguntaba una cosa: ¿Dónde era ese maldito programa para ir a matar al infeliz ese?

"_Mejor pasemos a sesiones de buen sexo, siiiiiiii"_

Luego de eso mostraban imágenes de hombres haciéndolo, de muchas formas y en todas las posiciones, lo hacían con ímpetu y sin nada de delicadeza, haciendo cosas que Sasuke jamás se hubiese imaginado. Sasuke quedó con los ojos redondos…

Pero _qué _aaaasco…

Y parecía que lo disfrutaban más que hacerlo con mujeres.

Ding! Dong! DINGDONGDINGDONG!

El dobe…

El timbre sonó y vio a Sai salir apresurado a abrir la puerta. Inmediatamente, Sasuke se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta también.

_Hola, Sai – saludó el rubio cuando le abrieron la puerta

_Naruto-kun – sonrió el moreno

_Hola, dobe – se escuchó una voz socarrona detrás de Sai

Sorprendido, Naruto asomó la cabeza para ver y vio al Uchiha apoyado en la pared y con esa sonrisa arrogante

_¿Sasuke?

_¿Sorprendido? – no necesitaba preguntar

Naruto miró a Sai, después a Sasuke, después a Sai, después a Sasuke y…

_¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño y su voz volvía a esparcir veneno. ¿Qué hacía ese teme en casa de Sai a esa hora y a solas? Exigía explicación

_¿Tienes algún problema? – preguntó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo también. ¿Qué acaso ese dobe quería quedarse a solas con ese capullo?

"_Oh, sí! más… más…"_

Demonios, debieron apagar la televisión. Naruto escuchó eso y se dio cuenta de lo que la tele estaba dando…

Los morenos miraron al kitsune

¿Era impresión suya o tenía los ojos rojos?...

¿Era impresión suya o había un aura negra emanando de su cuerpo?...

¿Era impresión suya o… era el diablo?

_¡Pregunté que QUÉ DEMONIOS haces aquí! – aseveró Naruto aún más enojado, y como por arte de magia se acordó de lo de la mañana, cuando vio esa mano en el hombro del moreno, y tenía ganas de destrozar algo como aquella vez… ese "algo" era la cara de Orochimaru, ahora era la de Sai

_Naruto-kun, Obito-sensei lo asignó como jefe de nuestro grupo… desgraciadamente – Sai murmuró lo último por lo bajo mostrándole una nota que trajo Sasuke firmada por el profesor– él llegó hace un momento y… yo estaba mirando dibujos animados pero oh! Se acabó y comenzó a dar _eso…_ que horrible, no?

De repente los músculos de Naruto dejaron de estar tensos cuando entró en cuenta…

_¿Entonces… era eso? – preguntó aún asimilando – aaahh, heheh! – sonrió zorrunamente y se acercó a Sasuke, quien seguía mirándolo rabioso - ¿qué te costaba decir eso, dattebayo? – le preguntó sonriendo y rodeándolo del cuello con el brazo derecho

Sasuke lo empujó

_Ya, pongámonos a trabajar – gruñó el Uchiha sacando sus libros. Naruto y Sai se miraron de reojo y encogieron los hombros para después acercarse a Sasuke para trabajar

Él era el jefe, después de todo

*****Una hora y media después…*** **

Había pasado una hora y media, y ninguno de los morenos se atrevió a hacer algo delante del otro, ambos se vigilaban como leones enjaulados y si alguno se atrevía a acercarse a Naruto iba a ser desguañangado por el otro.

Suerte de Naruto, aunque no lo sepa

_Estoy cansado de escribir, dattebayooo… - se quejó Naruto largándose en el sofá

_Ya casi terminamos, dobe – dijo Sasuke escribiendo mientras Sai dibujaba los anexos del trabajo

_Sai… - lo llamó Naruto - ¿podrías traerme otro vaso de refresco?

_Ve a traértelo tú mismo – dijo Sai, no quería dejar al Uchiha y al rubio solos

_¡Capullo!

_Si quieres te acompaño a la cocina a traerlo – dijo Sai sonriendo a su estilo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada

_ Ya no quiero – dijo el rubio haciendo puchero de forma infantil

Riiiiing Riiiiiing

Sonó el teléfono, Sai se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación para contestar.

Sasuke se volteó hacia Naruto que estaba sentado en el sofá… esta era su oportunidad

El moreno se sentó a su lado disimulado

_Agh, ya me cansé – se quejó fingidamente y mirando a otro lado. Luego miró el rubio de reojo y… ¿el dobe estaba durmiendo?

Cabeceando, Naruto cayó hacia el lado de Sasuke quedando apoyado en él, y el moreno se sonrojó inevitablemente

_Mmmh… almohada, dattebayo… - murmuró el rubio adormilado y rodeó a Sasuke con los brazos alrededor de su torso, hundiendo su cara en su cuello

Ahora sí se sonrojó

_Eh?... – Naruto abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba - ¡WUAAAAHHH! – se separó de un salto - ¡tú no eres mi almohada, dattebayo! – lo apuntó acusador y sonrojado

_Usuratonkachi baka – murmuró Sasuke con un tic en la ceja y su pequeño sonrojo aún presente – yo estaba aquí sentado y tú te lanzaste encima de mí

_¡Por qué no me apartaste! – preguntó exageradamente fuerte

_... - ¿respuesta? Ninguna – estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero…!

_Uchiha-san – Sai asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto – es tu hermano, quiere hablar contigo

Sasuke se acercó a regañadientes, ¿qué quería ese tonto ahora?

El moreno entró a la habitación, cogió el teléfono de Sai y éste salió rápidamente a donde estaba el kitsune con una sonrisa

Maldición

_¡¿QUE QUIERES? – preguntó Sasuke apresurado

"_Ottoto, ¿qué forma ese esa de contestarle a tu querido hermano?"_

_Habla rápido

"_Bueno… solo quería preguntarte dónde estabas"_

_En la casa de Sai, retrasado ¡tú ya lo sabes si estás llamando a su casa!

"_Es cierto, pero nunca se sabe"_

_Desgraciado ¿qué demonios quieres?

"_¿A qué hora vas a llegar?"_

_A la hora que se me pegue la gana ¡deja de fastidiarme! ¡tío Obito me dio permiso! ¡Yo…!

¡CRAAAAAAAAASH! ¡PAW! ¡THUMP!

Sasuke dejó a su hermano colgado y fue a ver qué ocurrió. Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Sai sentado en el suelo, medio estampado en la pared con la cara llena de golpes, lámparas y adornos rotos, y a un Naruto parado frente a él mirándolo mientras hacía tronar sus puños recién utilizados

_¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendido

_Se me acercó mucho – fue lo único que dijo el rubio y Sasuke puso los ojos más redondos. Naruto tomó su bolsa con sus libros y se dirigió a la puerta – ya acabamos el trabajo, me voy – abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir, pero de repente paró en seco y se volteó mirando a Sasuke sobre el hombro – Vamos, Sasuke-teme - sin esperar que el moreno le responda, Naruto tomó la mochila de Sasuke y la puso en el otro hombro para después salir. Por alguna razón, no quería que el Uchiha se quede ahí y mucho menos a solas con ese capullo

_Ah, yo sólo estaba haciendo lo que decía el libro… ¿lo habrá malinterpretado? – dijo Sai confundido y limpiando la sangre que resbalaba de sus labios, aún estampado en la pared

_¡Oye! – Sasuke se fue por su detrás - ¿quién eres tú para mandarme, eh? – lo miró fulminantemente caminando a su lado, ya en la calle

_¡Teme! ¡Si ya acabamos! ¡Qué más pensabas hacer en casa de Sai, EH? – se alteró el rubio

_¡No pensaba hacer nada pero tú no me dices a qué hora irme!

_¡ERES UN…!

PIIIIII PIIIIIIII

Ambos miraron hacia la fuente de la bocina viendo a Obito en su auto

_¿Quieren un aventón, chicos? – preguntó sonriendo zorrunamente

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Obito miraba sonriente a través del espejo a esos dos que estaban sentados en la parte trasera del auto. Era gracioso verlos tan jetones y aún así se sentaron juntos atrás. Naruto y Sasuke iban enojados, con los brazos cruzados, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo encontrando la mirada del otro para después voltearse cabreados con un "HM!" y Obito podría jurar que tenían un pequeño sonrojo en la cara… aaww, que lindos…

_Ya llegamos, Naruto – Obito se estacionó al frente de la casa del rubio

_Gracias, Obito-sensei – le sonrió desde atrás – hasta pronto – dijo abriendo la puerta, luego miró a Sasuke – baka

_Usuratonkachi – le murmuró de vuelta

Luego Naruto fue a la puerta de su casa y entró

_¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía Naruto? – preguntó inquisidor de repente. Obito lo miró sobre su hombro

_Me sé todas las direcciones de mis alumnos, está en su registro – contestó con una sonrisa

_¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué, dattebayo! – se escuchó gritando al rubio dentro de la casa

_ _"¿Con quienes vivirá?"_

_Naruto vive con lo que se podría decir que es su abuelo y su padre – dijo Obito como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta mental de Sasuke

_Hump – sólo dijo eso antes de que su tío arranque en dirección a su casa

*****Al otro día… *****

Asuma no quería ser profesor, especialmente cuando se trataba de tener alumnos tan revoltosos, ¿por qué no podían ser todos como Shikamaru y darles flojera de hacer escándalo?

_¡Ya Silencio! – gritó el profesor de física – o sino no les entregaré sus exámenes

El alumnado se sentó, esperando la entrega de exámenes para ver sus calificaciones

_Bueno, yo pasaré por sus asientos y se los entregaré – entonces fue pasando uno por uno entregándoselos

_¡Qué! – gritó Kiba al ver su examen - ¡Oh no! – se golpeó la cabeza con su pupitre

_¡Sí! – gritó Sakura - ¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! ¡mira! – le mostraba su examen emocionada. Sasuke miró a otro lado aburrido

_Por favor, por favor, por favor… - el rubio cerraba los ojos nervioso y cruzaba los dedos cuando vio a su sensei acercarse. Había estudiado y practicado mucho para ese examen con ero-sennin que le hizo supervisarlo a la fuerza. Tenía una promesa que cumplir y no la rompería.

_Uzumaki – lo miró serio Asuma, y Naruto se moría de los nervios – buen examen, Naruto

Y se lo entregó. Naruto lo miró y…

_¡SIIIIIIIII! – ahora todos sabían lo que era realmente felicidad al ver al rubio ponerse de pie y levantar los brazos con júbilo - ¡lo hice! ¡lo hice! – con los ojitos brillando, miraba feliz su nota de 'B+'

_Hump – dijo Sasuke indiferente

_¡Sí! – sin que el moreno se lo espere, Naruto le rodeo el cuello con un brazo atrayéndolo más hacia él - ¡Hehe! ¡¿Cómo estuvo eso? – dijo feliz y mostrándoselo. Sasuke lo miraba de reojo con cara que "qué le pasa a este?"

_No me toques – dijo Sasuke tensando los hombros y mirándolo enojado, aunque no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima. Naruto miró el examen de Sasuke aún con el brazo en sus hombros y acto seguido el rubio lo empujó inmediatamente lejos de él, enojado

_Teme… - refunfuñó después de ver el 'A' de Sasuke en su examen. No era justo, él quería vencerlo - ¡La próxima vez te derrotaré, dattebayo!

Sasuke giró los ojos. Ya era costumbre que el Uzumaki le diga eso, no había un día que no lo haga y ya se estaba hartando. Al moreno le molestaba pensar que Naruto solo lo veía como una pared a la que tiene que atravesar… y nada más. Maldición

_Sai ¿qué te pasó? – le preguntó Asuma al ver la cara de su alumno llena de curitas y banditas y por si fuera poco, con el ojo morado y el otro verde… nunca lo había visto así

_Mmh… - Sai sonrió falsamente antes de responder – un kitsune salvaje me atacó anoche…

_Aah…. Ok – gota en la sien – _"¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener alumnos tan… raros?" _– se lamentó mentalmente el sensei

*****Receso…*****

Ni bien tocó receso, Sasuke vio a Naruto salir volando por la puerta como un relámpago y se preguntó a dónde iba tan apurado. Y obviamente no se iba a quedar con la duda. Así que lo siguió lo más cauteloso posible.

Veía a Naruto correr de un lado a otro buscando algo, más parecía a alguien. Lo vio subirse a partes altas y suspendiendo la cabeza para mirar entre la gente, luego saltaba y seguía corriendo como loco… ¿A quién buscaba?

A toda velocidad, Naruto corría por los pasillos, vacíos ya que el alumnado estaba en el patio.

Sasuke ya se estaba cansando, ¿de dónde saca el dobe tanta energía para correr como demente sin detenerse?

_¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo escuchó gritar y Sasuke se paró en seco antes de doblar la esquina que Naruto dobló - ¡Kakashi-sensei! – lo volvió a llamar. El moreno asomó su cabeza por la esquina y vio en el pasillo a Naruto y al desgraciado ese, solos

_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – le preguntó el sensei

_ ¡Mira mi examen! – le muestra de lo más feliz. El sensei lo toma en manos y lo examina - ¡Nah, na ¿no estás feliz? – preguntó el kitsune emocionado

_Qué bueno – le dice contento - felicidades Naruto, sigue así – le acaricia la cabeza

_¿Eso es lo único que va a hacer, dattebayo? – se quejó el rubio haciendo puchero. Sasuke tembló de rabia ¿lo único? ¿qué más quería que haga?

Ante la queja, el peliplateado lo abrazó. El moreno apretó los puños y los dientes

_¿Lo único que vas a hacer es abrazarme, dattebayo? – seguía haciendo puchero, él esperaba que le diga que le iba a aumentar su mesada o le iba a preparar ramen, pero ni modo - bueno, por ahora está bien – le devolvió el abrazo

_Eres excelente cuando te lo propones, sigue así, Naruto – lo alentó el sensei – ahora vamos, que estamos en el colegio y alguien nos puede ver – le dijo confidencial

_Ah, ok – con una sonrisa zorruna, se despidió y salió corriendo. Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultarse, el kitsune pasó por su lado sin darse cuenta, como un rayo otra vez. ¿y ahora a dónde corría?

Lo _siguió siguiendo_

Vio que el rubio corrió como loco bajando las gradas que iban en espiral, a toda velocidad. Parecía tener tanta prisa, que vio que abrió la ventana en el segundo piso y se lanzó por ahí ¡Acaso se volvió loco!

Sasuke corrió a fijarse y vio que el kitsune aterrizó en el pasto cual felino y doblando las rodillas para mejor amortiguación, después siguió corriendo derechito a la dirección

_¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó la rubia al escuchar el grito junto con el abrir brusco de puerta - ¡Niño! ¡llama antes de entrar!

_¡Mira mi examen, Tsunade oba-chan! – se lo puso en el escritorio y con los ojitos brillando. La rubia sonrió

_Mmh, física… - dijo pensativa mientras el kitsune la abrazaba del cuello con ambos brazos – veo que te esforzaste

_¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el futuro souban de Konoha!... Le obligué a ero-sennin a que me enseñe, dattebayo – comentó la proeza

_Excelente, Naruto… te mereces… - le sacó la bandana negra de la cabeza y le dio un besito en la frente – eso

_¿Solo eso, dattebayo? – hizo puchero. La rubia le estiró de la oreja - ¡Iteeeeee! ¡Tsunade oba-chan! ¡DUELE!

Tsunade sonrió

_Toma, para tu mesada – le dio unos billetes

_¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! – le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo muy satisfecho

_Este baka… - murmura la directora sonriendo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke estaba ceñudo, enojado, fastidiado, encrespado, enfadado, _cabreado_, _vaqueado_, _toreado, caballeado _y todo lo que termine en "ado", incluyendo "sentado"

De brazos cruzados y cara de chupa limón, se negaba a prestar atención a la explicación de Anko-sensei, profesora de Química. No le molestó mucho que el rubio haya ido a hacerse el pegajoso con la directora, pero lo del sensei ese fue insoportable ¿Qué es lo que busca ese dobe haciendo eso?

_En dos semanas iremos de campamento al Bosque de la muerte, ¡yo lo solicité! – dijo Anko-sensei, escandalosa y sonriendo abiertamente

_¡Ha! ¡Qué fácil, dattebayo! – exclamó el kitsune parado al fondo de la clase porque la profesora lo había mandado ahí como castigo; de repente algo pasó volando por el lado del rubio clavándose en la pared. Una vez se dio cuenta, tenía una línea roja de herida en la mejilla y la sangre resbalaba. Lo que estaba clavado en la pared era un kunai.

_Pronto descubriremos cuál es el resultado químico de la mezcla de veneno o saliva de animal salvaje con la sangre humana… – dijo Anko sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose a Naruto, que seguía congelado – en especial _ésta_ – agarró al rubio de la nuca y se acercó a lamerle la herida a un Naruto tieso y horrorizado

_¡SENSEI! – un grito enfurecido la hizo voltear extrañada, cuando percibió, vio a Sasuke mirándola como si le advirtiera que la sangre mezclada con veneno sería la suya

_¿Algún problema, Uchiha-kun? – le preguntó casual y sin inmutarse

Sasuke la miraba con toda la rabia del mundo. Aquello había sido una insinuación demasiado atrevida y clara, el moreno no resistió al ver eso y como ya estaba de mala leche, se puso peor. Ya solo faltaba que su tío salte sobre el dobe…

Oigan…

Un momento…

_Le pregunté si tenía algún problema – le volvió a preguntar la sensei

Toc toc

_La llaman en la puerta – dijo Sasuke serenamente

_...

_...

_Hm – fue a atender la puerta algo extrañada y suspicaz

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

_¿Te pasa algo , Sasuke? - preguntó su tío mientras manejaba, al verlo con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando alguna cosa dentro de su boca. Desde que lo recogió de la academia lo vio así – Traes una cara…

Sasuke se sentía explotar, había visto al dobe irse con ese maldito sensei otra vez detrás de la academia a escondidas. Entendía lo de Tsunade, vio que el rubio la trataba como una mamá, pero el otro no tenía nada que ver, sobre que le había dicho que tengan cuidado de que alguien los descubra…

_Tío, ¿no es de mal gusto que un maestro se meta con alguien de su aula? – preguntó Sasuke con rabia

_¿Qué? – se quedó desconcertado - ¿De qué hablas?

_Ya sabes, eso que haya una relación alumno-profesor indebida – le explicó - ¿no es prohibido? Creí escuchar que hay una sanción muy cruel para quien comete algo así – y ya quería que pase

_Hmmm, sí, es cierto – dijo pensativo el mayor - pero te aseguro que entre Guy y Lee-san no hay nada de eso, lo que pasa es que los dos son un poco chiflis y exagerados emocionalmente, además de cursis por no decir…

_¡No estoy hablando de esos dos! – lo interrumpió antes de que siga hablando de ellos y contamine sus oídos - estoy hablando de… - hizo una pausa antes de pronunciar el nombre con desprecio – Hatake

¡CHRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIGGGG! – El mayor frenó el auto de golpe

_¡¿KAKASHI? – Obito lo miró sobresaltado. Sasuke lo miró sorprendido por un momento, pero se le pasó rápido, lo del dobe le ganaba batalla en la cabeza

_¡Sí! – exclamó Sasuke - ¡es un pervertido acosador!

_¿Te acosa? – dijo haciendo una mueca

_No, a mí no – negó el menor - pero estoy seguro que tiene una relación muy rara con uno de sus estudiantes

_Debes… debes estar confundido, dudo que Kakashi…

_¡Yo los vi! – contrarrestó Sasuke

_...

_¡Incluso me enteré que se encuentran todos los días detrás de la academia y luego se van en su auto quien sabe a dónde! – gritó furioso

_Y… - comenzó Obito pensativo - ¿quién es la alumna?

_No es una alumna, es un chico – rezongó Sasuke corrigiendo

Obito sonrió, y sintió un enorme peso quitársele de encima

_Un chico, eh?

_¡Sí! – exclamó el otro Uchiha - ¡eso es más vergonzoso aún! ¡Imagínate el descaro de ese depravado! ¡Deberían encarcelarlo por extorsionar menores! – Obito quería largar una carcajada, pero se estaba aguantando - ¡Demándalo, tío Obito! ¡Yo sé que tú también lo odias! Hay que librarnos de él de una vez por todas

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – no se aguantó más

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido

_Veo que te pone feliz – gota en la sien

_Estas equivocado, sobrino – dijo Obito entre risas y negando con la cabeza, él ya conocía el asunto - Kakashi no tiene ese tipo de relación con ningún alumno, así que cálmate

_¡PERO NARUTO EST…!

Se calló cuando Obito le clavó la mirada indagadora, había perdido los estribos y gritar de esa forma había sido exagerado en él

_...

_...

_Así que todo esto es por Naruto… - murmuró el tío sonriendo comprensivo

_No es lo que piensas – Sasuke volteó la cara algo sonrojado y muy enojado consigo mismo por perder el control

_Tranquilo, sé que es tu amigo y te preocupas por él

_¡No es mi amigo! – contrarrestó Sasuke - ¡Lo odio! ¡Ojalá lo viole! – cruzó los brazos enojado y volcando la cara otra vez

Con la cara volcada, no pudo ver cómo Obito lo miraba tiernamente. Era raro ver cómo Sasuke se preocupaba por alguien y sabía que le era difícil admitirlo. Si era difícil admitir que era su amigo ¿imagínense decir que es más que amigo? Pero va a tener que irse acostumbrando en lo que se refiere a Naruto

_¿Por qué no le preguntas a él sobre Kakashi? – le propuso

Sasuke lo miró un momento pensativo

_Uhmm, no pienso preguntarle nada porque NO ME INTERESA… - ratificó - pero sí voy a burlarme de él – terminó diciendo Sasuke

_Bien, ya se solucionó todo – dijo Obito con una sonrisa.

La verdad esperaba que haya dicho lo último solo por orgullo y que en verdad vaya a preguntárselo, pero si Sasuke hablaba en serio sobre eso de burlarse…

Iba a cometer un grave error….

*****AL OTRO DÍA… *****

_Kakashi-sensei, te olvidaste de darme mi mesada, dattebayo – dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano

_Ah, sí… de eso nunca te olvidas, no? – dijo el peliplateado metiendo la mano al bolsillo

_Hehe – el kitsune agarró feliz el dinero y salió corriendo

Era salida, no había pasado nada interesante ese día, solo otra sesión de ira al ver al rubio tan prendido del sensei ese. Sasuke estaba sentado en el patio solitario de la academia, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Había tratado de deshacerse de ese pedófilo por las _buenas_ durante la clase, pero no se había dejado…

_****FLASH BACK****_

_Kakashi entró al aula saludando con un "Yoh!"_

__Disculpen la tardanza, había una viejecita que…_

__¡Mentira!_

__Bueno, no importa, comencemos la clase…- estaba a punto de sentarse en su silla cuando de repente se puso de pie otra vez – mmmhhh… - dijo pensativo - ¿Dónde habré puesto la lista? – se puso a buscar en su maletín y miró seriamente a su curso – están bastante animados este día, eh? – su mirada daba miedo._

_Kakashi volvió a mirar su silla de reojo… había un kunai entre las tablas de madera, apuntando, simplemente esperando que se siente…_

_Si no fuera tan observador, no se habría dado cuenta ya que el color del kunai se camuflaba con el color metálico de la silla y era tan plano que se veía casi invisible al mirarlo desde arriba_

__¿De quién es esto? – preguntó mostrando el kunai. Todos se miraron entre sí, Sasuke siguió con su expresión indiferente – si no contestan, todos se quedarán sin receso_

__¡OOOOOHHHH! – se quejaron_

__Es de una marca muy fina…- comentó observando el kunai minuciosamente – de haberme sentado no hubiera venido a clases por un mes – eso era lo que Sasuke quería… y eso que la había afilado mucho, así que hubieran sido tres meses como mínimo_

_Pues sí… lo que está en la lista de venganzas tiene que cumplirse, no?_

Víctima Nº 95: Sensei pedófilo, desgraciado, estúpido y asqueroso, que de seguro oculta algo muy feo debajo de esa máscara

Motivo de Venganza: Ser un pedófilo acosador y para rematar, acosador de propiedad Uchiha

Grado de importancia de la venganza: MÁXIMO, ENORME, INMENSO

Cruel Venganza: Que se le quite la virginidad metiéndole un kunai al culo, lo más afilado posible y que le duela tanto que no pueda ni ponerse sus calzoncillos

_Seeeehhh… _

__¡A ver! – se acercó Naruto curioso y le quitó el kunai – guaaaau… ¡me la regala si le digo quien fue? – preguntó animado_

__¡De seguro fue Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! – dijo Kiba - ¡no nos deje sin receso por su culpa! ¡Mándelo a la dirección! ¡FUE ÉL!_

_Kakashi sabía que no fue Naruto, no estaría tan emocionado de ver ese kunai y además se habría puesto a reír por lo bajo cuando lo enseñó al curso… lo conocía bien_

__Inuzuka, a la dirección_

__QUEEEEEE? – dijo Kiba horrorizado_

__Por soplón y mentiroso, de seguro fuiste tú – dijo el peliplateado – no fue Uzumaki porque él entró al aula casi junto conmigo _

__Tsk!_

_Kakashi se giró hacia Sasuke al escuchar ese chasquido, el moreno lo asesinaba con la mirada_

__O tal vez no hayas sido tú… - dijo Kakashi a Kiba que ya tenía lagrimones en los ojos – es demasiado fino para que sea tuyo… - murmuró mirando a Sasuke de reojo_

__O.O…- ¿demasiado fino para ser suyo? – TT—TT….- ahora tenía más lagrimones_

__¿No lo crees… Sasuke? – ambos se miraban retadores_

__¡AH! ¡Mi kunai! – de repente alguien irrumpió en el aula. La persona se acercó feliz hacia el kunai y lo tomó en las manos – lo estaba buscando por todas partes – dijo Obito_

__¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? – le murmuró Kakashi entre dientes y con ganas de golpearlo _

__¿Yo? – se apuntó a él mismo, inocente – nada – respondió sonriendo– solo vine a buscar el kunai que dejé esta mañana ahí clavado, es que quería ver si entraba en ese hueco HAHAHAHA! _

_Kakashi no quería saber si hablaba del hueco de la silla o del __otro__ al que __casi__ entra _

__¡Maldito usuratonkachi! – gritó Kakashi sin poder contenerse con las manos_ _amenazantes hacia Obito _

__¡Oye! – le dijo Obito sonriente – no te acerques, tengo un kunai y no dudaré en usarlo hahaha – lo amenazaba en su dirección _

__¡Obito-sensei! ¡regálemelo! – pidió el rubio que seguía parado al frente junto con ellos_

__Está bien – hace mención de entregárselo _

__¡No te atrevas a darle eso! – se interpuso Kakashi sin dejar que Naruto tome el kunai -¡largo!_

__Que pesado – se quejó Obito antes de salir_

_Kakashi se agarró la cabeza con frustración ¿Qué no dijo que no iba a venir durante la semana por que tenía reuniones? Al parecer para fastidiarlo sí tenía tiempo_

_El peliplateado levantó la mirada_

_Todos los alumnos lo miraban calladitos… cielos, qué escena se habían montado delante de los estudiantes_

__Ehem! – Kakashi aclaró su garganta para recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba – Naruto, toma asiento y abran sus libros en la página 75_

_****FIN DEL FLASH BACK** **_

Como Kakashi no quiso por las buenas, entonces sería por las malas…

¿Y aún con lo que pasó no se daba cuenta su tío que ese idiota era un pedófilo ligado al rubio? Sí que era dobe…

_¡Sasuke!

Hablando de dobes…

_¿Qué? – bufó Sasuke viendo al rubio acercarse

_¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? – le preguntó parándose en frente suyo. Sasuke ignoró la pregunta, lo miró enojado y se levantó del banco para después meter las manos a los bolsillos y caminar pasando de largo a Naruto

_Sabía que eras dobe pero nunca pensé que fueras un sinvergüenza – murmuró con rabia el moreno alejándose

_¿Disculpa? – Naruto lo miró extrañado

_Solo alguien con muy baja moral como tú podría meterse con un profesor para que le regale un poco de nota – dijo parando su caminar y mirándolo sobre el hombro con rencor – como lo haces con Hatake

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos como platos

_Met…? – fue lo único que articuló demasiado sorprendido

_Pero qué más da – Sasuke encogió los hombros - no se puede esperar que alguien como tú tenga algo de digni-

¡PAW!

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, ya estaba en el suelo y su cara le ardía después del golpe que le propinó el rubio

_¡IMBECIL! – gritó furioso Naruto

_¡Oh, ahora te haces el ofendido! – le gritó Sasuke poniéndose de pie

_¡No sabes de lo que hablas!

_¡Sé de lo que habló! – le respondió - ¡Te vas todos los días con ese pervertido en su auto! ¡De seguro a su casa o PEOR a un hotel!

Naruto lo miró con ojos rojos y mostrando los dientes de rabia

_¡No digas babosadas que de seguro tu padre anda viajando y tirándose viejas solo por orgullo y para demostrar que tiene dinero!

Sasuke se acercó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero el rubio lo esquivó

_¿POR QUE DEMONIOS TE METES CON MI PADRE? – gritó hecho fiera el moreno

_¡PORQUE TU TE METISTE CON EL MIO, IMBECIL! – pero no estaba más fiera que el rubio

_¡YO NO ME…! – las palabras de Sasuke se bloquearon, lo miró sorprendido esfumando cualquier rabia - me… con tu… pa…

_Bastardo– escupió Naruto antes comenzar a alejarse a paso de elefante

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su error, ahora lo entendía todo

_¡Espera! – el moreno lo agarró del brazo

_¡Déjame! – se zafó Naruto – ¡No me toques!

_¡Por favor, espera! – pidió Sasuke deteniendo a Naruto de nuevo. Su orgullo había quedado olvidado ante la necesidad de detener al rubio, no iba a permitir que se vaya así

_**Suéltame** – arrastró la palabra con voz ultratumba

_Perdóname, yo no sabía que… ¡AGH!

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto le propinó un golpe bajo en su abdomen, Sasuke cayó al piso de rodillas sintiendo un dolor insoportable y escupiendo sangre por la boca

_¡Pues no hables sin saber! – fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo furioso

_¡Naruto! – gritó Sasuke olvidándose del dolor – maldita sea… - masculló entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y golpeando el piso con ambos puños – maldita sea…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OPORTUNO ACCIDENTE**

Esto… no estaba bien…

Después de la pequeña y sin importancia (o así se supone que lo debería ser) discusión, Sasuke se sentía como la persona más desgraciada del mundo.

En el auto miraba a través de la ventana mientras la lluvia caía a cántaros. Se había sentado en la parte trasera dándole a entender a su ojisan que no quería hablar de nada, y éste entendió eso.

_Hola, Sasuke – saludó su hermano cuando lo vio entrar a la casa, estaba a punto de alguno de sus comentarios que lo fastidian y que ya se estaban haciendo costumbre pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Sasuke - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó serio

_Hump – bufó el menor sin mirarlo a la cara y después subió directamente a su cuarto.

Itachi miró a su tío esperando que le diga algo, Obito solo le respondió bajando la mirada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Naruto… ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Hatake

_Nada… - no era muy convincente esa respuesta para Kakashi, menos si lo ve con esa aura de funeral

_Se peleó con su novia – dedujo Jiraya sentado en la mesa con los otros dos mientras cenaban

_Yo no tengo novia – dijo lúgubre el rubio mientras miraba su comida y solo la movía un poco con sus hashis, sin comerla

_Entonces ese es el problema, está así porque no tiene novia ¬¬ - dedujo otra vez

_Jiraya-sama… - llamada de advertencia por parte de Kakashi

_Ya no tengo hambre… - dijo Naruto levantándose de repente – me voy a mi habitación – dicho eso, se retiró

_Pero, no has comido nada – dijo Kakashi, pero el rubio ya no estaba – bueno…- suspira resignado – supongo que este clima deprime a cualquiera – supuso – lo bueno es que es fin de semana y esta lluvia no durará hasta el lunes

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Era sábado… el sábado más horrible que había tenido Itachi. Por andar detrás de su tío preguntándole qué le pasó a Sasuke, se olvidó la jaula de sus cuervos afuera en la lluvia y uno se murió… maldita lluvia.

_Tío… - habló Itachi severamente – para que la muerte de Obito no sea en vano, dime qué le pasó a Sasuke

La fría mirada de su ojisan se clavó en él

_¿Le pusiste "Obito" a uno de tus cuervos?

_No me cambie el tema, esta vez no funcionará – dijo su sobrino de malhumor, la lluvia de esa magnitud y la muerte de su querido cuervo tenían mucho que ver con esa actitud – Usted sabe lo que le pasa a Sasuke, no es cierto? Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y hace mucho que no lo veo… así – dijo mirando por la ventana. Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasillo de afuera de su casa (bajo techo) donde solía sentarse Itachi a pensar cuando estaba deprimido. Sabía que si no estuviera lloviendo, Sasuke estaría sentado en el pequeño muelle del río.

_Bueno… - Obito miró a su oi (sobrino) con tristeza – Sasuke se peleó con su amigo

Él lo había visto todo. Había ido a buscar a Sasuke porque se estaba retrasando en ir a su encuentro para ir a casa. Cuando se acercó al patio trasero de la academia, vio desde que Sasuke le decía a Naruto que era un sinvergüenza hasta donde Naruto se va dejándolo tirado en el piso. Agarrándose la frente con frustración, vio como su sobrino se levantó y comenzó a patear su mochila y prefirió no acercarse ni decirle nada porque de seguro lo pateaba a él también.

Después, pensó que lo mejor era esperar que se desquite (con su mochila o lo que sea), esperarlo en el auto, y no decirle nada sobre el asunto. Era mejor dejar que aclare sus ideas él solo, además Obito conocía a su sobrino y sabía que si lo regañaba o le decía algo reprendedor, Sasuke terminaría haciendo exactamente lo contrario solo porque "nadie lo manda".

_¿Sasuke tiene amigos? – Itachi lo miró sorprendido. No sabía que su hermano tuviera amigos y menos esa clase de amigos de los que te pones triste cuando te peleas con ellos…

Espera un momento…

_Heh – Itachi sonrió burlón y su tío lo miraba curioso por ese cambio de actitud – ya veo

_¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el mayor sin entender

_Sasuke está así por el chico nuevo, verdad?

_Pues… sí, él es su amigo y desgraciadamente se…

_Tonterías – lo interrumpió el sobrino – Sasuke no está así porque se peleó con un amigo, está así porque su orgullo está dolido – dijo como lamentándose

_¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No ves cómo está? ¿crees que se pondría así por su simple orgu…?

_Para Sasuke no es _simple_ orgullo, hace unas semanas gritaba diciendo que haría a ese chico comer polvo y romperle el corazón

_...

_No lo sabías, verdad? – lo miró inquisidor al ver la cara de sorpresa de su ojisan - Ese chico no era como los demás que lo tratan como un rey, así que se propuso darle una lección, no me vengas diciendo que Sasuke está dolido por alguna cosa porque ese baka nunca se preocupa por nada que no sea él mismo – aseguró, aunque desearía estar equivocado

Obito bajó la mirada un momento, pero después frunció el ceño

_Te equivocas, Itachi

_...

_Tal vez su intención haya sido cruel en un comienzo, por lo que me dijiste – mira a la ventana - pero de seguro sin querer comenzó a sentir algo por la otra persona… solo dime ¿alguna vez has visto así a Sasuke?

_No, pero eso es porque nunca lo rechazan, de seguro lo que está dolido en este momento no es su corazón, es solo su orgullo – siguió diciendo. Pero se sentía errado y le agradaba pensar que realmente estaba equivocado, tal vez el corazón de Sasuke vuelva a florecer.

_¡Tsk! Mira, ya te darás cuenta de eso después, si no vas a ayudar lo único que te pido es que no lo molestes

_Todo es culpa de mi padre… - murmuró Itachi cabizbajo, pero inexpresivo - todo eso que nos metía a la cabeza de que el orgullo es más importante que nada y de paso siempre rebajaba a Sasuke delante de mí, por eso Sasuke cuida más que nada de su orgullo – cerró los ojos, recordando - antes éramos muy unidos… pero gracias a mi padre comenzó a guardarme rencor y esforzarse por ser reconocido por los del clan… - Obito lo miraba preocupado – y a mí nuestro padre me trataba como "algo" lleno de talento y nunca me preguntó cómo me siento o qué pienso realmente

_Itachi… no lo culpes, él solo…

_Qué bueno que eres tú el que está aquí y no él – dijo de último, retirándose

Obito solo soltó un suspiro resignado. Su hermano Fugaku no era así antes, todo empezó cuando ascendió a la cabeza de la administración de las empresas Uchiha, la cual le pertenece al clan, pero los mayores accionistas eran él y Obito, aunque Obito está adentrado en la administración recientemente porque era muy joven aún.

Obito sabía lo que Itachi pensaba, no le gustaba ser parte del clan, no le gustaba la falta de individualismo, libertad y opinión. Todo era el clan, especialmente para su padre, y eso a Itachi no le va.

Su padre está muy orgulloso de él… pero no de lo que realmente es o piensa, ni siquiera sabe lo que piensa. También está orgulloso de Sasuke… lastimosamente casi nunca se lo dice.

Pero bueno, los lamentos solo empeorarán las cosas, ya pensaría en algo para solucionar el actual problema.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Fue un fin de semana desastroso, y PEOR para un alma tan hiperactiva que le gusta andar de aquí para allá y después para acuyá, buscando pelea y entretenimiento de cualquier tipo (tipo sano), pero por alguna razón esta alma se sentía devastada, no tenía ganas de salir a ninguna parte y así fue hasta que llegó el Lunes… dichoso lunes…

_Naruto, levántate, es hora de ir a la academia – su padre/sensei entró a su cuarto encontrando al rubio largado en su cama. No estaba durmiendo, pero no tenía ganas de levantarse.

_No quiero ir… - murmuró con desgana mientras hundía más su cara en la almohada, dándole la espalda al techo

_¿Oh, en serio? – dijo con ironía Kakashi cruzando los brazos - dame una buena razón

_Soy… - dijo seriamente el rubio, sin levantar la cara de la almohada – alérgico…

_¿Alérgico? – Kakashi levantó una ceja

_A los libros…

_...

_...

_¡MUEVETE DE UNA VEZ!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Ese Lunes llegó más lento que cualquier otro lunes, así es cuando te quedas encerrado en tu casa porque afuera está lloviendo, y aunque a los verdaderos fiesteros de fin de semana eso no los detenga, todos sabemos que Uchiha Sasuke no es ningún fiestero y menos ahora. Lo único que había hecho todo el fin de semana fue pensar…

Pensar, pensar y…

Pensar un poco más

_Sasuke… -una persona entró a su cuarto y SIN LLAMAR A LA PUERTA (detalló el moreno enojado) – se te va a hacer tarde para ir a la academia – le informó su tío

Y Uchiha Sasuke, el más sexy y guay chico de este mundo que ahora estaba desparramado en toda la cama dándole la espalda al techo, dijo…

_No voy a ir

Sip, así de simple… nadie cuestiona su voluntad

_¿Por qué? - ¡Que nadie cuestiona su voluntad!

_Porque no quiero – de ahí no pasaría a más explicaciones

Y Obito lo sabía. Con un suspiro resignado, el mayor decidió pasar al 'tratando-con-un-uchiha' mood.

_Oh, ya veo… - dijo simplemente y actuando comprensivo – está bien, no vayas – habló como si nada, antes de decir otra cosa como comentario – solo que me sorprende que sea verdad eso de que le tienes miedo a alguien de la academia – encogió los hombros, y de reojo pudo ver como la espalda de su sobrino se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente

_... – aún así no dijo nada

_Te entiendo – volvió a hablar compresivo y cerrando los ojos levemente mientras le daba la espalda para salir del cuarto - escóndete aquí y no te pasará nada malo, no te preocupes, sobrinito, yo te pediré licencia en la academia y diré que estás enfermi-

_¿Qué esperas para encender el auto? – ese gruñido lo sorprendió un poco y cuando se dio cuenta su sobrino ya había salido del cuarto

_... - ¿por qué no hay nadie para chocar los cinco cuando se necesita?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto entró a su curso y afortunadamente aún no había llegado el maestro que le tocaba. Ya había varios alumnos… incluyendo a Sasuke.

El rubio se sentía mal desde su pelea con el Uchiha, él pensaba que se estaban haciendo amigos (a pesar de siempre estar peleando) pero después de lo que le dijo era obvio que para el Uchiha no era más que basura.

Bien, entonces para Naruto, Sasuke también era basura ahora. El respeto y la admiración que sentía por él se fue al traste.

Dedicándole una mirada asesina desde que el moreno le clavó la mirada, el rubio caminó adentrándose en el curso.

_Ah, Naruto… - escuchó la voz de Sakura y la miró, ella estaba sentada al lado de Sasuke y desde hace rato _blablableándole_ algo – ya me levanto para que te sientes en tu lugar – dijo ella haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero él la interrumpió

_No hace falta, yo ya no me voy a sentar allí

_¿En serio? ¡qué bien! Así tendremos más tiempo para charlar, Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa muy animada al moreno que no le daba ni la mirada. Naruto lo miró enojado otra vez antes de seguir su camino buscando un asiento. Se sentaría con cualquiera menos con Sasuke… y Sai.

_ ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Aquí hay un asiento! – le gritó alguien levantando la mano

Era Lee.

Bueno… a nada.

El rubio fue a sentarse con él y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Mientras, Sasuke solo miraba al frente… a la nada… pensando… ¡como odiaba pensar en lo que estaba pensando!

_ _"El dobe está enojado…" _– cerró los ojos levemente y suspiró – _"realmente enojado"_

_Blablabla… - decía Sakura

__ "No me sorprende, tiene razones para estar enojado…" _– seguía pensando – _"Hump, que tonto fui al pensar que se le pasaría el enojo en el fin de semana"_

_Blablabla Sasuke-kun blablabla…

_ _"Ahora, he pensado en varias opciones: Uno, podría decirle que lo siento mucho, lo cual es mentira porque no fue mi culpa ya que no sabía que era su padre, además no pienso humillarme… Dos, podría decirle a alguien que le caiga muy bien que lo convenza de olvidarse del incidente, pero no, cualquiera que sea ese 'alguien' tomaría ventaja de algo sobre mí por hacerme un favor y además yo no le pido ayuda a nadie…"_

_Blablabla, blebleble…

_ _"Tres, podría mostrarle dos entradas al concierto ese que va a haber pronto que ni sé que se llama el grupo musical pero a todos los tontos les gusta, así que supongo que a él también, entonces cuando le muestre las entradas tendrá que olvidarse de su enojo y rogarme para que lo invite a ir a ese concierto, pero no, no voy a gastar mi dinero en unas tontas entradas y no me gustan los conciertos llenos de gente loca… Cuatro, podría olvidarme del dobe de una vez por todas y volver a mi tranquila vida la cual era perfecta antes de que él llegue…" _

_Blablabla… ¿Blabla?

_ _"Pero si no sigo con lo del dobe él nunca va a tener su merecido…"_

_¿Blablabla?… ¡blablabla!... ¡UCHIHA!

_¿Qué? – internamente se asustó tanto que se sobresaltó y su cabeza chocó con el techo, pero externamente solo levantó la mirada aburrido

_Le pregunté si trajo su tarea – dijo el profesor Asuma

_Sí – se la entregó

_Naruto-kun ¿tienes novia? – esa animada pregunta hizo que Sasuke se voltee de golpe hacia la fuente, vio al rubio negar con la cabeza – ¿tú crees en que el amor es ciego? – preguntaba Lee sonriente

Neji se agarraba el rostro con frustración sin ganas de voltearse a ver la cara de Naruto, ese tonto de Lee no tenía idea de lo que significaba _ayuda_

_El amor nace del corazón, no de los ojos

Aaaaah~ - Suspiros por todo el curso

_¡Tienes razón Naruto-kun! – dijo Lee emocionado – si te enamoras de un chico ¡no importa!

Todos se giraron a mirar a Naruto, quien se quedó helado y confuso de repente.

_Hehehe… - rió nervioso ante las miradas expectantes - ¿un… chico?

_¡Sí! – respondió Lee feliz de la vida - ¡Neji, por ejemplo!

_Oh, mierda, no_, pensó Neji, en la salida lo iba a matar… ¡lo iba a descuartizar! ¡Y DELANTE DE GUY-SENSEI!

_Ya, en el receso van a hablar de sus futuros novios, ahora cállense – dijo Asuma como si nada abriendo su libro para comenzar a avanzar, dejando a Naruto con cara de WTF? – abran sus libros en la página…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Entregué los informes a Tsunade-sama y dijo que todo estaba en orden – comentó Iruka – aún me faltan presentar algunos que son para mañana, pero ya los tengo listos y los presentaré ahora más tarde

_Me sorprende que tú no seas el director, eres muy responsable – dijo Kakashi

_... – la tercera persona en la sala de profesores no dijo nada

_¿Se enteraron? Este fin de semana jugará Kash, mi equipo favorito de beisbol, ojalá no tenga trabajo para ese día – dijo Iruka feliz

_Seguro que no tendrás, si quieres podemos ir los dos, a mí también me gusta ese equipo – dijo el peliplateado animado

_¿En serio? No lo sabía, que bueno

_... – la tercera persona seguía sin decir nada

_Entonces ¿quedamos para el fin de semana? – preguntó Hatake

_Claro – respondió Iruka

_...

Kakashi tenía ganas de golpear a esa desgraciada _tercera_ _persona_ para que vuelva a la Tierra ¿QUE LE PASABA? ¡Acaba de hacer una cita con Iruka en sus narices y no hace nada? Lo único que hace es ignorarlos, mirando a la puerta mientras piensa (con razón huele a quemado) y apoya su mentón en la mano… Sabía que se daría por vencido, es un perdedor después de todo.

_ _"Aaagh…"_ – se quejaba Obito mentalmente mirando a la puerta – _"¿Cómo voy a hacer que Sasuke y Naruto se reconcilien?"_ – pensaba frustrado

Todo el fin de semana decidió dejar a su sobrino pensar por su cuenta, ya que sería inútil si tratara de hablar con él o intentara que se dé cuenta del error que cometió… claro que él era el tío y podría ordenarle a Sasuke, como autoridad de la casa que es, que se disculpe con Naruto… pero Obito ya pensó en un posible escenario…

_****Imaginación de Obito****_

_Un guay, sexy y autoritario Obito camina hacia un pensativo y trastornado Sasuke. El autoritario tío se para firmemente frente a su imperfecto sobrino y le dice…_

__Sasuke… - habla con esplendorosa voz – cometiste un grave error, así que te ordeno que vayas a disculparte con Naruto ahora mismo – exige con total seguridad e inquebrantable semblante de superioridad_

_Entonces, su sobrino Sasuke, con toda su inferioridad, dice… _

__Vete a la mierda_

__Está bien ú.ù – y, el flamante, resplandeciente e inquebrantable tío, se va a la…_

_****Fin de la imaginación** **_

Estremecimiento

No no no, intentar hablar con su sobrino era lo peor que se le podría ocurrir. Con los Uchiha hay que tratar con maña, _hablando_ directamente nunca se entendieron muy bien. No podría ordenarle nada… eso lo sabe. Tampoco aconsejarle porque se supone que él no sabe del asunto, tampoco preguntarle haciéndose el que no sabe porque Sasuke nunca le contaría nada, tampoco intentar aconsejarle indirectamente o como comentario porque Sasuke es inteligente y se daría cuenta de las indirectas, ahí se daría cuenta que Obito sabe del asunto y eso lo enojaría más.

No, hablar no servía.

Lo mejor era actuar con los factores, pero primero debía averiguar qué tan mal estaba la situación entre esos dos. Lo haría en el receso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Tocó receso. Obito tenía la esperanza de que su querido sobrino haya pensado _bien_ y haría lo correcto…

Pero eso era esperar demasiado. Al parecer su sobrino se toma lo del orgullo muy en serio.

Detrás de una pared, observando y NO espiando, Obito miraba el escenario y esos dos (Naruto y Sasuke) no se acercaban a menos de diez metros de distancia y ambos con una nube negra en sus cabezas que nadie más que Obito podía ver.

Esto era deprimente

Obito había querido ser optimista y pensar que ocurriría algo mejor, pero hay que ser realistas. El Uchiha volvió a mirar al par de jóvenes y…

_Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto, Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke. El moreno dejó salir un suspiro resignado y se acercó al rubio, decidido. Naruto lo miró algo confuso, pero lo encaró._

__Naruto, quiero hablar contigo – Obito se sorprendió ante la escena frente a sus ojos y las palabras de su sobrino_

__ ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga escuchando tus estupideces? – preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño – Olvídalo – se volteó para irse, pero el moreno lo sostuvo del brazo_

__¡TE DIGO QUE QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO!_

__... – sorprendido_

_Todos alrededor se voltearon a mirarlos_

__¡Y ME VAS A ESCUCHAR SINO VOY A COMENZAR A GRITAR Y LOS UCHIHA NO GRI-!_

__¡Ya! – lo interrumpió el rubio – está bien, te escucho – miró a su alrededor, todos los miraban más que antes – pero vamos a otra parte – le murmuró_

__No – aseveró el moreno – aquí delante de todos_

__Pero…_

__Escucha – lo interrumpió – cometí un error y te pido perdón por ello… ¡Es que estaba celoso! – confesó algo sonrojado, y todos alrededor miraban sorprendidos._

__¿Qué? – Naruto no podía creerlo_

__Sí, estaba celoso – volvió a repetir_

__¿Por qué?_

__Porque… porque… ayer me puse a pensar mucho y me di cuenta de que me gustas, es más, te… te amo – sonrojo_

__¿En serio? _

__Sí, y quiero que seas mi novio_

__Yo…_

__Vamos, Naruto… di que sí_

__Está bien – sonrisa – pero solo porque me rogaste_

__¿Solo porque te rogué?_

__También porque te amo – ambos se acercan lentamente y unen sus labios en un profundo beso_

__¡NARUTO! – gritó alguien interrumpiéndolos - ¡¿qué te he dicho sobre los Uchiha?_

__Lo siento, padre – dijo Naruto seriamente – yo amo a Sasuke y va a ser mi esposa_

__¡NOOOOO! – gritó Kakashi al borde de la desesperación_

__¿Esposa? – dijo Sasuke – yo no seré la esposa, tú serás la esposa_

__¿Quién dice?_

__Yo – respondió – los Uchiha siempre somos semes _

__Los Uzumaki siempre somos semes_

__¡¿Quién dice? – enojado_

__Yo lo estableceré desde ahora_

__¡Nunca!_

__Ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo, por lo que jamás serán felices – opinó Kakashi – deberían romper - aconsejó_

__¡NO! ò.ó – al unísono_

__... TT-TT…_

_Y todos (menos Kakashi) fueron felices para siempre_

_FIN__…_

_¿Qué estás espiando?

_¡WUAH! – Obito se sobresaltó y salió de su imaginación bruscamente volviendo a la realidad viendo a Naruto y a Sasuke aún a diez metros de distancia y con las mismas nubes - ¡Kakashi imbécil! – gritó al reconocer al intruso detrás suyo - ¡¿Acaso quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón?

_Eso sería bueno

_He, gracias por tu aprecio, idiota – dijo con ironía - ¡lárgate!

_¿Qué es lo que espías? – preguntó Kakashi con tono desinteresado

_Que te importa

_No estarás espiando a Naruto, no? – el peliplateado se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio en la dirección a la que miraba Obito

_Kakashi – habló el Uchiha hastiado - ¿no has notado a Naruto algo extraño últimamente? – preguntó sin pensar, y se arrepintió. No quería explicarle a Kakashi nada acerca de su sobrino y Naruto.

_Ahora que lo dices… - dijo pensativo Hatake - sí, ha estado raro desde el viernes y me dice que no le pasa nada – comentó - ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de eso?... ¿Obito?... – no había nadie - ¡Obito!

Metros más allá se ve a un Obito corriendo como desquiciado para después ocultarse detrás de otra pared

_Hehehe – rió al ver que lo perdió - vaya zoquete

_¿A quién le llamas "zoquete"?

_¡WUAH! – se volteó abruptamente al escuchar la voz detrás suyo – Ah, hola Kakashi… - sonrisa malfingida de oreja a oreja - hehehe, verás, eso de salir corriendo y dejarte ahí paradote como el menso que eres solo fue una broma hehehe vamos ríete hehehe ¡agh! – se vio estampado contra la pared con el brazo de Hatake en su cuello

_¡Broma lo que te voy a meter en el…!

_¡Espera! – lo interrumpió el Uchiha al peliplateado que se veía muy enojado - ¿no quieres saber lo que le pasa a Naruto?

_Dime todo lo que sepas o si no te voy a…

_¡Está bien! – dijo apresurado - … etto… ¿por dónde empiezo? – se puso pensativo - Pues… ¿recuerdas ese carrusel al que subimos cuando éramos niños?

_Sí… - respondió Kakashi algo confuso - ¿qué hay con eso?

_¿Y recuerdas que tú te mareaste tanto que te pusiste verde?

_Lo que recuerdo es que tú te soltaste del caballo y saliste volando como el imbécil que eres – ceño fruncido

_¿Y recuerdas que tú bajaste del carrusel de un salto a disque socorrerme?

_Recuerdo que tú estabas llorando como una niñita solo porque te rasmillaste las rodillas

_¿Y recuerdas que tú querías darme respiración boca a boca diciendo que era necesario para que no me muera?

_Yo-yo… ¡yo no dije eso! – se negó

_¡Lo dijiste!

_¡No! ¡Ni que fuera tan tonto!

_¡Lo eres!

_¡No!

_¡Sí!

_¿CON TAL ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON NARUTO?

_...

_...

_Etto… - buen momento para sudar frío - nada… solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos hehehe

_... – tic en el ojo

_... - miedo

_¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! – hizo más presión con el brazo y…

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se escuchó una molesta voz detrás de ellos

_¡Tsunade-sama! – Kakashi soltó a Obito rápidamente

_¡Déjense de tonterías! – los regañó ella - ¡Parece que no hubieran madurado!

_Tsunade-sama – apareció otra persona detrás de ella - aquí está el informe de… - Iruka se cortó al ver el tenso ambiente - ¿qué pasa?

_Hola, Iruka – saludó Obito sonriente

_Gracias por el informe – Tsunade agarró los papeles - no quiero que se repita eso – les dijo a Kakashi y a Obito

_Sí, Tsunade-sama – dijeron en unísono y la rubia se fue

_¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el castaño preocupado

_Lo que pasa es que el tonto de Obito me… ¿Obito? – ya no estaba - ¡maldición! – buscó con la mirada por todas partes

_Oye, Kakashi, quería invitarte un café como compensación del otro día ¿tienes tiempo? – preguntó Iruka

_¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ehm… ¡sí! ¡claro! Pero…

_¿Qué pasa?

_Algo pasa con Naruto y estoy preocupado – le contó sin aguantarse - le pregunto y no me quiere decir nada, no entiendo por qué si siempre me cuenta todo ¿a ti no te dijo algo? – le preguntó a Iruka

_No, pero no te preocupes, de seguro no es nada importante, solo dale tiempo – le aconsejó - de todas formas le preguntaré cuando tenga la oportunidad

_Ok

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡Naruto! – lo llama alguien

_Hola, Ten Ten ¿qué pasa?

_Gracias por prestarme tu lapicero – dijo entregándole el objeto mencionado

_Yo… - Naruto la miró desconcertado - ¿te presté mi lapicero?

_Ehm… hehehe – rió nerviosa – ¡sí! ¿no te acuerdas? Vaya, estás distraído hoy – lo golpeó en el hombro de forma juguetona – deberías ir a guardarlo a tu mochila para que no se pierda, ¿no crees?

_Supongo que tienes razón… pero puedo guardarlo cuando suene la alarma de fin de rece-

_¡No! – el rubio se asustó por el grito y Ten Ten se pateó mentalmente – digo… se te puede caer y… es un lapicero bonito ¡ve a guardarlo! – hizo caminar al rubio mientras lo empujaba - ¡ve!

_Bueeeeno… - fue al curso extrañado

_Muy bien, Ten Ten… aquí viene, el plan está saliendo a la perfección – decía una persona que espiaba detrás de una pared al rubio, el cual se estaba dirigiendo al curso

_¿Eh? – Naruto pestañeó sorprendido al acercarse a su asiento - ¿Qué es esto? – levantó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, que estaba sobre su escritorio

"_Para Naruto con muuuucho amor y ardiente pasión, atentamente *garabateado*"_

_¿Eeeeeh? – el rubio hizo una mueca extrañado al leer la notita del regalo

_¡Te dije que era ridículo! – le murmuró el castaño al moreno, mientras ambos espiaban a Naruto

_No, míralo ¡le encanta! – dijo la otra persona emocionada

_No me explico cómo rayos me convenciste… ah, ya recuerdo, no me convenciste, ¡lo hiciste _tú _sin preguntarme! – se quejó Neji

_Pero no me dejaste ponerle tu nombre, lo garabateaste – se quejó Lee

_Por lo menos te hubieras ahorrado la parte de _ardiente pasión_ ¬¬x

_¡Chocolates! – dijo contento el rubio al abrir el regalo

_¿Ves? – enfatizó Lee

_Pero si supiera que son de mi parte jamás acep… ¡¿a dónde vas? – vio que Lee salía de su escondite y caminaba hacia Naruto… adiós mundo cruel

_¡Naruto-kun!

_Hola, Lee – saludó el rubio

_Guau, chocolates… - se hizo el impresionado, una muy mala actuación para cualquiera, menos para Naruto – la persona que te dio eso de seguro quiere ser tu novio

_Trágame Tierra… – murmuraba Neji con un aura depresiva – _por favor…_

_Hehehe, sí… espera, ser mi _qué_? – el rubio lo miró raro

_Tu novio – repitió Lee como si nada – mmmhh, aquí no hay nadie, pero debe haber alguien cerca, _oh_, mira que sorpresa, Neji está detrás de esa pared – apuntó a la pared cerca de la puerta. Naruto se asomó a ver y…

_Aquí no hay nadie

_¿Eh? – Lee se acercó a ver - ¿Neji? – ya no estaba - ¡NEJI! ¡DONDE ESTAS! – salió corriendo por los pasillos gritando - ¡VEN A MOSTRAR LA FLAMA DE TU JUVENTUD!

_Hump, que raro – Naruto encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo sus chocolates

**/A la Salida/**

Naruto salió con su mochila colgada en su hombro, listo para dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la academia para irse con su padre.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – escuchó a sus espaldas. El rubio miró sobre su hombro y vio como la pelirrosa se colgaba del cuello del Uchiha… otra vez.

El rubio bufó molesto y se fue.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Ero-sennin… - habló el rubio sentándose al lado de Jiraya en el sofá, donde estaba mirando tele

_¿Qué pasa?

_Me he estado sintiendo algo raro últimamente – le dijo

_¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

_Bueno… me siento enojado cada vez que veo… - puso la mano a la barbilla y cerró sus ojos pensando

_... ¿Cada vez que ves _qué_? – instó el peliblanco

_Pues, que Sakura-chan se cuelga del cuello de Sasuke

_¿De verdad? Mmmmh – se puso a pensar - ¿Y dices que te sientes enojado?

_Sí

_Eso solo puede significar una cosa… - dijo Jiraya sonriente

_... – Naruto lo miró esperando la respuesta

_...

_...

_¡A ti te gusta esa tal Sakura! – fue diagnóstico del peliblanco

_¿En serio? – ceja levantada

_Sí, y te pone celoso que se ligue con otro tipo

_Ummh… - pensativo – tal vez tengas razón, Sakura-chan es muy bonita

_¡Claro! ¿Qué más puede ser?

_Tienes razón… me gusta Sakura-chan… - sonrisa boba

A kilómetros de allí, en la residencia Uchiha, alguien sintió un escalofrío

_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi

_Nada

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Ya era el siguiente día y Obito ya se había acobardado de esta situación. Sasuke y Naruto seguían igual de mal. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Pero ya que sabía que no conseguiría nada con su sobrino, decidió actuar con el otro factor del problema

_Naruto – el rubio se volteó, estaba sentado en las graderías comiendo su merienda

_Buenos días, Obito-sensei – lo saludó mientras el pelinegro se sentaba a su lado

_¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

_Claro

Obito tomó un respiro antes de comenzar

_Vi lo que pasó con Sasuke el viernes – le dijo. Luego vio al rubio poniéndose fúnebre y parándose

_Si me va a hablar de ese bastardo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como pararme en la esquina a respirar – hizo ademán de irse

_Por favor, Naruto – habló seriamente – solo escúchame

El rubio se detuvo, lo observó un momento y después suspiró resignado

_Ok, solo porque es usted – se sentó de nuevo

_Sé que Sasuke fue muy impertinente – comenzó el Uchiha - pero no lo culpes, él no sabía nada, ¿tú qué pensarías si no supieras que él es mi sobrino y lo vieras irse conmigo en mi auto todos los días y a ocultas?

_Que usted le está dando un aventón porque su casa es en la misma dirección…?

_Hablando en serio

_Está bien, tal vez exageré y todo pero… ¡pero es que él tuvo el descaro de insinuar babosadas sin preguntarme nada antes! – se quejó alterado

_¿Y tú le hubieras respondido si te hubiera preguntado? – preguntó el moreno

_...

_Bueno – siguió, sabiendo la respuesta por la cara del rubio - él no tenía derecho a preguntarte ni tú el deber de responderle, así que lo que hizo fue ir al grano a ver qué le decías - explicó

_Pero, ¡¿porque hace semejante cosa? Para qué quiere él saber, eh?

_Porque… - ¿cómo se lo decía ahora sin que su sobrino lo mate? - pues… se preocupa por ti – oh no, su sobrino lo mataría

_... – Naruto lo miró absolutamente sorprendido -… ¿Sasuke preocupado por mí? – pestañeó para ver si aún tiene párpados - ¡Está loco! Él solo quería burlarse

_Si solo hubiese querido burlarse, ¿te habría pedido disculpas?

_¡Él no pidió disculpas! – se defendió el Uzumaki

_Lo hizo, piensa bien

Naruto se puso a pensar y de repente la voz de Sasuke retumbó en su cabeza

"_¡Perdóname!... yo no sabía que…" *GOLPE*_

_Ehm… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio mirando al suelo

_¿Ves? – resaltó Obito – Deberías hablar con él, ¿no crees?

Naruto se quedó en silencio meditando. La verdad es que él no le había dado la oportunidad de disculparse aquella vez y solo se dejó llevar por la rabia. Acordándose, el teme _sí_ le pidió disculpas, y eso que su orgullo llega al cielo (eso lo notó desde que lo vio).

_Está bien – sonrió el rubio sintiéndose más liviano ahora - ¡gracias Obito-sensei! – se levantó y salió corriendo. El moreno sonrió y suspiró aliviado

_Uf, hasta dónde tengo que meterme – murmuró sonriente

_Ahí estás, maldito – escuchó una voz cerca de él

_¡Ah, joder! – Obito se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo

_¡No escaparás! – gritó Kakashi persiguiéndolo

_ _"Kuso, yo quería ver cómo salía todo, pero tengo que llevar a este teme lo más lejos posible"_ – pensó Obito mientras corre en dirección contraria a Naruto - ¡Nunca te diré nada! – lo provocó para que lo siga persiguiendo

_¡Eso lo veremos!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke estaba en la terraza de la academia, donde iba frecuentemente. Estaba sentado en el pequeño espacio de la terraza al otro lado de la malla, ahí nadie lo molestaba y se ponía a pensar… para variar.

Ya se había decidido por una opción respecto a Naruto…

Olvidarlo

Iba a volver a la normalidad y dejaría el asunto de Naruto olvidado para siempre y así sus días volverían a ser tranquilos y sin preocupación.

_¡Kiba! – escuchó una voz familiar gritando

Sasuke miró abajo y vio al rubio diciéndole algo a Kiba y éste le negaba con la cabeza. Luego Naruto comenzó a mirar a todos lados y a correr de un lado a otro buscando algo.

_ _"De seguro está buscando a su papi de nuevo para decirle muy emocionado que presentó su tarea"_ – pensó Sasuke girando los ojos

El rubio seguía buscando y buscando hasta que, como por arte de magia, levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke miró a Naruto

Naruto miró a Sasuke…

Y le sonrió

Sasuke se quedó extrañado ante la sonrisa y miró hacia atrás para ver si no había alguien más, luego volvió a mirar al rubio quien seguía sonriéndole. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Sasuke habría dicho '¿es a mí?' apuntándose a sí mismo, pero eso sería estúpido. Así que, como era Uchiha Sasuke, solo levantó una ceja.

_ _"Awww, ¿Dónde está la cámara cuando se la necesita?"_ – pensaba Obito mirando a los dos jóvenes – _"me encanta cuando se miran fijamente…" – _se veía muy tierno y dramático a Naruto abajo sonriéndole zorrunamente como un príncipe a punto de subir a la torre (hasta con una especie de capa!) y Sasuke arriba como una princesa sonrojadito… bueno, no estaba sonrojado ¡pero podría pintarlo en la foto! –_ ¡ah! ¡viene Kakashi!"_ – salió de su imaginación y se fue por otro lado para que Hatake lo siga y no los vea

Sasuke seguía mirando a Naruto, y Naruto seguía sonriéndole zorrunamente.

_ _"¿Se estará burlando?"_ – se preguntó Sasuke. Tal vez Naruto también era vengativo y estaba sonriendo así porque, como sabía que él se sentaba en la terraza usualmente, le puso un chicle y se sentó encima sin darse cuenta! ¡AH!

Sasuke se fijó y…

No había nada

Uff…

_¡Sasuke! – le habló el rubio para llamar su atención de nuevo. Oh, sí era a él.

Naruto estaba caminando hacia él sonriente, pero de repente lo interceptó alguien. Sasuke miró desconcertado al tipo diciéndole algo a Naruto, quien estaba poniendo una cara seria, luego el rubio le preguntó algo, el sujeto le respondió y Naruto salió corriendo en otra dirección.

Sasuke se quedó confuso ¿qué le habrá dicho ese sujeto para que el dobe se ponga tan serio y salga corriendo? ¿A dónde iba? ¿acaso no estaba viniendo hacia él?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. ¡No! ya decidió olvidarse del dobe y ¡eso haría!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto llegó corriendo al lugar indicado, jadeante de tanto correr.

_¿DONDE ESTAN? – gritó fuerte al no ver a nadie

_Oh… te estábamos esperando – escuchó una voz detrás de él. De los árboles salieron varios sujetos. Era la pandilla.

_¡Naruto-kun! – se escuchó una voz femenina. Naruto miró y vio a tres tipos grandes sujetando a Hinata, Sakura e Ino

_¡Naruto! – gritó Sakura

_¡Suéltenlas! – exigió el rubio

_Hahahaha – se rió el jefe de la pandilla – no estás en condiciones de ordenar nada, tonto

Naruto dio un salto dispuesto a golpearlo

_¡AAAHH! – el rubio se volteó antes de darle un puñete al escuchar el grito de una de las chicas y vio que habían puesto navajas amenazando sus cuellos

_Si peleas, las heriremos – dijo el jefe

_¡Naruto! ¡no lo escuches! – decía Sakura

_¡Naruto-kun! – decía asustada Hinata

_¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó serio el rubio

_Esto

_¡NARUTO!

_¡NARUTO-KUN!

Naruto cayó al suelo después del palazo que le dio el sujeto y escupió sangre de su boca.

_¡Ustedes son unos cobardes! – gritó Ino

_¡Calla! – dijo el tipo que la estaba sujetando, presionando más el cuchillo

_Si eso es lo que quieren… - el rubio se puso de pie – Bien – dijo finalmente – pero no les hagan daño

_¡Ya te dije que tú no pones condiciones! – gritó el jefe - ¡Muchachos! ¡A él!

_¡NARUTOOO!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

En el aula estaban todos preocupados. Todos sintieron la ausencia de los no presentes.

_ _"¿Dónde te metiste, usuratonkachi?" _– se preguntaba Sasuke mirando a la puerta

_ _"¿Dónde está Naruto?... ¿Y Hinata-sama?"_ – pensaba Neji

_Shikamaru, ¿dónde crees que haya ido Ino? – le murmuró su compañero

_No lo sé, Chouji, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… - Shikamaru miró hacia atrás - ¿Dónde estará Naruto?

_¿Dónde estará Sakura-san? – se preguntó Lee

_Y Naruto-kun…? - dijo Sai para sí mismo mirando alrededor – y Sakura-fea?

_Shino, ¿viste a Hinata?

_No, Kiba

A pesar de la incertidumbre, nadie decía nada. Seguían pasando clases con el sensei que les tocaba.

Hasta que…

Con un gruñido, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento en plena clase y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido. Ebisu-sensei se le quedó mirando al igual que los demás alumnos, callados.

Sasuke se fue

El Uchiha caminó hasta un curso paralelo y abrió la puerta. Los alumnos de esa aula y el profesor lo miraron desconcertados.

_¿Se le ofrece algo? – preguntó el profesor. Sasuke lo ignoró, entró al curso y fue derechito a cierto chico que lo miraba asustado

El Uchiha lo agarró de la solapa y lo levantó

_¿Dónde está Naruto? – preguntó con voz ultratumba

_¡Y-yo no sé quién es ese! – dijo asustado el otro

_¡Naruto! – le repitió Sasuke furioso – ¡el rubio con el que hablaste en el receso!

_¡Oiga! – decía el sensei… seguía siendo ignorado

_Ah, é-él? Y-yo solo hice lo que me dijo Mizuki! – confesó – él me dijo que le diga que tenía atrapadas a tres chicas!

**_**_**¿Dónde-está? **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos

_¡Ya basta! ¡por favor! – pidió Sakura

_¡Deténganse! – gritó Ino

_¡AGH! – se quejó de dolor el rubio cayendo al suelo… otra vez

_HAHAHA – se reían - ¡esto es divertido!

**_Naruto… **

El rubio escuchó una voz interna mientras trataba de levantarse

**_Muéstrales nuestra fuerza**

_ _"No… tú dañarás a las chicas también"_ – se negó el rubio poniéndose de pie otra vez

_¡Solo eres un perdedor que aparenta ser héroe! – le gritaba Mizuki - ¡eres patético! ¡y a nadie le importas realmente! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

Naruto sentía la ira recorrer su cuerpo, la sangre resbalaba desde su boca.

_Ha, mira quién habla – el rubio sonrió irónicamente - un idiota que no puede conseguir que lo miren si no es abusando de los demás

_¡CALLATE! – y comenzaron a golpearlo de nuevo

_ _"No resistiré… por mucho tiempo"_ – pensó Naruto con rabia mientras lo golpeaban. Mizuki le dio un golpe en la cara y luego el rubio se volteó hacia él mostrándole sus ojos rojos.

¡PAW!

Mizuki recibió una patada voladora que lo hizo caer metros más allá. Naruto miró, y vio que fue Sasuke quien pateó al tipo.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

_Naruto ¿estás bien? – Sasuke se estaba acercando a él, quien empezó a toser tratando de reprimir el poder oscuro que tenía dentro de él

_¡ATAQUEN! – gritó el jefe y todos se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y Sasuke

Sasuke comenzó a pelear, pero eran demasiados. De repente escuchó…

_¡Patada de la Hoja! - ¿ese era Lee?

Sasuke se volteó y vio a todos los chicos de la academia allí. Todos comenzaron a patear traseros.

_¡Vete de aquí, gordo! – dijo uno de los de la pandilla

_¿Gordo? – dijo Chouji enojándose - ¿GORDO? ¡YO NO ESTOY GORDO! ¡MUEREEEE! – saltó sobre para aplastarlo como el gordo que NO es… ese tipo firmó su sentencia

_¡Hinata-sama! – la llamó Neji después de que Kiba y su perro Akamaru la liberaran del tipo que la sujetaba - ¿está bien?

_Ha-Hai! – dijo aún algo asustada. Los demás seguían peleando y no faltó mucho para que tomaran ventaja a pesar de ser minoría.

Pronto tuvieron victoria, todos los de la pandilla ya estaban tirados en el suelo… pero había uno en el suelo que no era de la pandilla, parecía inconsciente

**_La próxima vez saldré, mocoso…**

__ "No… te reprimiré, yo no necesito tu fuerza" _

**_La necesitas, eres débil**

_ _"No, no seré débil mientras tenga amigos"_

**_Sí, cómo no**

_ _"Zorro bastardo…"_

**_Maldito mocoso**

_¿Dobe?

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, donde Sasuke estaba parado, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano. El rubio le sonrió y sujetó su mano para levantarse.

_¡YOOOSH! – gritó Lee - ¡No había tenido tanta emoción en años!

_Fue problemático – dijo Shikamaru frotando su cuello adolorido

_Toda esta pelea me dio hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? – dijo Chouji

_Vamos, yo invito – ofreció Sai. Él leyó en un libro que es bueno compartir para tener más amigos.

_¡Vamos! – dijo Kiba contento. Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron parados un momento y de repente se dieron cuenta de que seguían agarrados de la mano.

Se soltaron rápidamente.

_Ehm… - dijo el rubio mirando al suelo – gracias por la ayuda – murmuró antes de voltearse e irse en dirección contraria

_Nar…

_¡Sasuke-kun! – dos pesos se colgaron de su cuello antes de que pueda decir algo - ¡Gracias por salvarnos! – dijeron la rubia y la pelirrosa

Sasuke volvió a mirar en dirección a Naruto y éste ya no estaba

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Ya era el día siguiente y estaban en clases otra vez. Sasuke no dejaba de mirar la puerta.

Se había enterado que, después de que salió del curso el día anterior, Shikamaru también se levantó diciendo que tenían averiguar sobre la ausencia de los que faltaban y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de inmediato. Nara le dijo a Kiba que utilice a su perro para localizar a los ausentes y así fue que los encontraron. Todo eso sin importar los berrinches de Ebisu-sensei.

Sasuke no supo qué pasó con Naruto después de que se fue. Simplemente se desvaneció. Pero no estaba preocupado… no no, claro que no…

Ehem! Cof! Cof!

Maldito dobe

Se fue todo herido a quien sabe donde como el tarado que es y sin decir nada más que "gracias".

_¡Naruto-kun! – la voz de Lee lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Todos corrieron a la puerta tapando la vista de Sasuke y ahora él solo veía espaldas.

_Na-Naruto-kun, gracias por salvarnos – se escuchó a Hinata

_Naruto ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Nara – tsk, eres problemático

_¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros a comer barbacoa? – preguntó Kiba

_Sí, estuvo rico – ese era Chouji

_Nunca más haré algo así - decía Sai deprimido aprendiendo lo que es la emoción de la tristeza – casi quedo en bancarrota

_¡Desapareciste como un fantasma, baka! – lo regañó Sakura

_Bueno, tenía que ir a mi casa a curar mis heridas, no les iba a arruinar la comida viéndome a mí todo sucio y sangriento – explicó el rubio sonriendo, con algunas banditas en la cara

_Uy, tiene razón

_¡Chouji! – lo regañó Ino

_¿Qué? Da asco

Siguieron charlando un poco más y después se fueron a sentar a sus lugares.

Naruto caminó hacia el moreno y le sonrió antes de sentarse a su lado.

_Naruto, ¡yo me siento allí! – le dijo Sakura

_Hoy nos toca con Iruka-sensei y él se va a enojar si no me siento aquí – sonrisa zorruna

_Bueno – dijo ella resignada y levantó su mochila

Sasuke no hacía contacto visual con Naruto, pero sabía que tenía la mirada fija en él… y que le sonreía.

_ _"Ya no está enojado…"_ – pensaba el moreno sin saber por qué se sentía feliz. Estaba aguantando sin mirarlo a los ojos que sabía que brillaban como un par de zafiros, pero no estaba pudiendo resistir ya que el rubio le tenía la mirada clavada.

De repente Sasuke sintió que lo agarraron de la camisa y se volteó algo sorprendido hacia la dirección a la que estaba siendo jalado. Cuando se dio cuenta tenía la nariz del rubio casi chocando con la suya, mientras éste seguía mirándolo con ojos picarones y esa sonrisa de zorro.

¿Qué forma de _agradecer que le haya salvado el trasero_ es esa?... se preguntaba el moreno con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y con el corazón a mil.

El rubio se acercó más si es posible, Sasuke sentía su respiración sobre la cara, y con una sonrisa, Naruto dijo…

_¡La próxima vez seré YO quien te proteja, dattebayo!

Ehh…

Procesando…

Naruto soltó a Sasuke y volvió a acomodarse bien en su asiento. Sasuke siguió tieso…

¿Qué demonios?

Sasuke resopló. Vaya dobe. ¿En lo único que piensa es en pelear y en competencias? Ese usuratonkachi es perfecto para romper el encanto.

Un momento… ¿cuál encanto?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué cosas está pensando?

Unos minutos después, el sensei que les tocaba entró al curso. Y sonrió contento.

¡Por fin las cosas se solucionaron! Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke y ambos parecían felices y tranquilos a pesar de estar peleando.

_¡Ese es mi lápiz, teme!

_Es mío, usuratonkachi

_Bueno, no importa, dámelo

_¿Quieres el lápiz?

_Sí

_Sigue queriendo

_¡Teme!

Seeeh, todo volvió a la normalidad. Bueno, lo mejor era empezar la clase de una vez.

_Chicos, hora de presentar la tarea – dijo Obito.

Pasó la hora y el profesor los dejó haciendo una lectura mientras iba a una reunión. Casi nadie leía, obviamente, todos se pusieron a conversar. Sasuke vio que Naruto en vez de parlotear por ahí estaba calladito, jugando muy concentrado con un papel blanco y formando algo con él.

_¿Para quién es ese hígado?

_¡Teme! – le grita el rubio - ¡es un corazón!

_Hump – Sasuke ya sabía que eso se _suponía_ que era, pero ¿para qué? No iba a volver a preguntar porque no estaba interesado - ¿Un corazón? Que cursi, no sabía que eras una nenita que le gusta hacerse cosas de niñas

El rubio le gruñó mientras seguía acomodando en corazón para que no parezca un hígado

_No es para mí, teme

Ya se estaba acercando

_Sí, claro – dijo con ironía el moreno

_¡No es para mí! – se volvió a defender – es para una chica que me gusta

¿Para una chica…?

_Ahora me falta un marcador rojo para escribir ¿tú tienes uno, teme?

¿… que le gusta?

_Tal vez le ponga algo de adornos… no, eso sí es cursi, pero los chocolates solucionarán el problema, dattebayo

¡¿QUE LE GUSTA?

_¿Quién?

_¿Eh?... – el rubio miró a Sasuke - ¿qué?

_¿Quién… - flecos tapándole la cara - … te gusta?

_¡Ah! Pues… pero no le digas a nadie, acabo de descubrir que me gusta – se acerca al moreno para secretearle – la que me gusta es…

¡RIIIIIIIIIN!

_¡SALIDA! – el pobre Sasuke casi se quedó sordo cuando el rubio gritó en su oreja

Todos los alumnos se levantaron para salir.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. ¿Quién le gustaba a ese usuratonkachi? ¿Cómo puede preferir a una chica común y corriente (él veía así a todas) por encima de él, Uchiha Sasuke, el más codiciado de toda Konoha? ¡Esto es un error! ¡UN COMPLETO ERROR!

_¡Teme! ¡espérame! – el rubio agarró su mochila y lo alcanzó en la puerta

_¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi? – le dijo inexpresivo

_Quiero contarte un secreto – le dijo confidencial con una sonrisa

_…

_¡Ven! – lo agarró del brazo y lo jaló - ¡vamos allá para que nadie nos escuche! – se lo llevó lejos de allí

_¡Sakura-frentona! – la llamó Ino - ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?

_No, lo estoy buscando, Ino-cerda – respondió la pelirrosa

_¡Yo lo encontraré primero! – se fue corriendo

_¡No! ¡Yo! – también corrió

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡Ya llegamos!– informó el kitsune parando en el lugar. Era la parte lateral de la academia, por donde nadie pasa.

_Hump

_...

_...

_¿Y…?

El rubio pestañeó

_¿Qué_ y_?

_¡¿Que querías decirme? – Sasuke se estaba impacientando

_¡Ah! – se acordó – pues… lo de Kakashi-sensei de…

_No te molestes en decirme nada – lo interrumpió el moreno - tú no me debes ningún tipo de explicación – hizo ademán de irse

_¡Espera!... – lo detuvo el rubio - es que… ¡yo quiero decirte! Me desespera guardar este secreto

_¿Secreto? – el Uchiha levantó una ceja

_Lo que pasa es que nadie sabe que Kakashi es mi padre, bueno, en realidad me adoptó pero eso no cambia nada

_...

_Es que él no quería que nadie se entere porque van a pensar que mi desempeño en el colegio se deberá a las influencias que tengo con él siendo mi padre y al mismo tiempo un profesor, entiendes?

_Ya veo – dijo Sasuke, comprendiendo. Eso fue lo que intentaron hacer él y su tío al inicio, pero en dos días ya todo el mundo lo sabía.

_Así que… - siguió hablando Naruto - no te preocupes, ok? - sonrisa

_¡¿Qui-qui-QUIEN DICE QUE ME PREOCUPO USURATONKACHI? - ¿de dónde sacó esa idea el rubio de que se preocupa? ¡ha! Nada que ver - ¡Si te violan a mí no me importa! – gruñó el moreno. Pero a pesar de esa estoica confesión, el rubio seguía sonriendo porque de alguna forma sabía que era mentira

_Sí, sí, lo que digas, teme

_Bueno, si eso es todo… – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar - me voy

_No, espera, aún hay algo… - el moreno se detuvo y se volteó

_¿Qué?

_Lo que pasa es que… - habló algo pensativo el rubio - quería traerte a este lugar para decirte que…

_****Imaginación de Sasuke****_

__Lo que pasa es que… quería traerte a este lugar para decirte que… me gustas_

__¿En serio?_

__Sí, mucho, tanto que me uní a tu club de fans… ¡cásate conmigo!_

__Lo siento usuratonkachi, pero yo no soy gay y no me gustas_

__Yo me volví gay por ti, ¿tú no puedes volverte gay por mi?_

__No_

__Ooooh – dijo con tristeza_

__Pero puedes seguir en mi club de fans si quieres_

__¡Sasuke! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Siempre te amaré! _

__Sí, lo sé, lo sé..._

_****Fin de imaginación****_

_¡TE RETO, DATTEBAYO!

_¿Q-Que? – preguntó Sasuke saliendo abruptamente de su imaginación

_El otro día no tuve la oportunidad de ver lo bueno que eres peleando – dijo el rubio bastante animado - ¿qué te parece si lo comprobamos ahora? Veamos quién es el mejor

_...

_...

_No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo – dicho eso se volteó y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos

_¿Me tienes miedo? – le preguntó el kitsune sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos haciendo que el moreno pare y lo mire asesinamente por encima del hombro

_Eso quisieras, yo solo peleo con personas de mi nivel – bufó Sasuke antes de girarse otra vez y seguir caminando lejos de ese loco

¡POW!

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó de la rabia y había venas para reventar en la cabeza. Se giró furioso y miró al rubio con ganas de matarlo por lo que hizo…

¡Le lanzó una lata en la cabeza!...

Y esa lata estaba…

¡SUCIA!

¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A SU FINO, SUAVE, LIMPIO Y HERMOSO _cabesho_?

_¡Tú te lo buscaste, usuratonkachi! – Sasuke arrojó su mochila a un lado y Naruto sonreía victorioso. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro y comenzaron a pelear.

.

.

.

_ _"Ah, están peleando ahora…"_ – pensaba Ino que estaba espiando a esos dos desde hace un rato detrás de la pared, los encontró de estar buscando a Sasuke – _"si le hace algo a Sasuke-kun, lo mataré"_

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto estaban entretenidos tratando de romper los huesos el uno del otro, cerca de un basurero contenedor grande y rectangular que había en ese lugar.

_ _"¡Kuso! Es fuerte"_ – pensó el rubio en medio de la pelea ¡pero no se rendiría hasta ganar!

_ _"¡Tsk! Es mejor de lo que pensé" _– decía Sasuke internamente

Naruto se subió al basurero con aceleración para girar sobre la pared a toda velocidad e impulsarse hacia Sasuke. Mientras que el moreno corría hacia el rubio para darle un buen golpe…

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado… o sí?

La desgraciada lata que Naruto le lanzó hace rato y que ahora estaba en el suelo, sufrió un enflaquecimiento brutal gracias a Sasuke, porque la pisó. Entonces la lata se vengó haciéndolo caer como castigo.

_¡AGH! – el moreno cayó hacia atrás quedando sentado. Entonces Naruto vio su oportunidad para atacar.

_¡ERES MÍO! – saltó desde el basurero hacia a Sasuke para acabarlo de una vez por todas -¿EEEEHHH? – dijo desconcertado cuando sintió que algo lo sujetaba del pantalón en pleno salto.

Era el basurero (amigo de la lata) en donde se le enganchó el pantalón haciendo que se le baje y se desequilibre cayendo derechito encima de Sasuke y…

*CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU* - era el sonido que hacían sus bocas

_... … … - la cara de Ino era de suma sorpresa al ver esa escena tan pero tan…

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	8. Las consecuencias de un accidente

**EL RESULTADO DE UN IMPETUOSO BES- ehem! **_**ACCIDENTE**_

.

.

*CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU* - era el sonido que hacían sus bocas

_... … … - la cara de Ino era de suma sorpresa al ver esa escena tan pero tan… - _ "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" _– pensó con ojos desorbitados – _"¡Ah! ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_ – sacudió la cabeza - _"¡voy a matar a Naruto!" _– llamas en los ojos

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba paralizado.

¿Estaba haciendo ese usuratonkachi lo que creía que estaba haciendo?

¿Tan desesperado estaba por él que hizo toooodo este maléfico y repugnante plan (incluyendo lata y basurero) solo para besarlo?

Nah, eso sería darle demasiado crédito… obviamente fue un accidente.

Pero… si fue un accidente… ¿Por qué RAYOS NO SE LEVANTA DE UNA VEZ?

Hmmm… tal vez era porque él (Sasuke) lo estaba agarrando de la camisa…

¡Pero era de la impresión!

Y con eso, en un intento de separarse, el rubio terminó haciendo lo contrario resbalando el brazo en el que se apoyaba y hundiéndose más en la boca de Sasuke.

Sasuke tenía los ojos más abiertos…

¿Era su impresión o Naruto había cerrado los ojos?

¿Era su impresión o Naruto había comenzado a besarlo _de veras?_

De repente una lucha interna comenzó dentro del moreno. Empezó a escuchar dos voces de su fuero interno. Una era la voz de la razón y la otra era… ehm… pues… _la otra_.

_Hazlo…_

Esa era _la otra_. ¿Y a qué se refería?... pues… A prenderse a Naruto de una vez por todas y dejaaaaaarse llevar.

_No, no lo hagas_

Esa era la voz de la razón y sonaba más… ehm… razonable.

_Hazlo…_

_Si lo haces vas a parecer un… ehm… ¿Cómo era esa mierda? Ah sí… uke._

_Hazlo…_

_¡No! lo que sí tienes que hacer es apartar a ese dobe, mostrar que te da mucho asco y decirle en la cara que está tan desesperado por ti que aprovechó un patético accidente a su favor._

_Haaaaaazlo…_

¿Era su impresión o esa voz se parecía a la de su tío?

_¡No¡ ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tú no eres gay!_

_Oh, con un demonio, ¿para qué razonar si YA lo estás haciendo?_

_¿Eh?_

Y sí, ahora que su cerebro había chispeado un poquito después del tremendo apagón que sufrió, Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y saboreando aquellos labios encima de los suyos, que lo saboreaban por igual. Podía sentir los escalofríos de su cuerpo y del otro cuando chocaron las lenguas al mismo tiempo que una mordida en el labio inferior de Sasuke se hizo notar.

La rubia detrás de la pared se sentía consternada ¿qué acaso esta no era la parte en que se levantaban insultándose? ¿No se supone que deberían golpearse en este momento en vez de estar BESANDOSE? ¿ERA SU IMPRESIÓN O SOLO FALTABA QUE SE REVUELQUEN?

Mientras que Sasuke había desconectado su razonable y asexual cerebro y lo único que sentía era su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y chocar con otro latido que golpeaba igual de frenético.

Así que esto era besar, _eh?_

Se olvidó de todo, absolutamente de todo. ¿Qué importaba las razones y el mundo a su alrededor si esto era tan genial? Porque así se sentía… _genial. _

¡Truk!

Un repentino sonido llegó a oídos de ambos. A esto, los dos cayeron estrepitosamente de esa nube a la que se habían subido _accidentalmente._

¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTABAN HACIENDO?

_¡PUAJ! – fue el sonido que hicieron los dos, mientras Naruto se levantaba bruscamente con ayuda del brusco empujón que le dio Sasuke.

_¡Gah! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, dattebayo! – gritó como loco el rubio tratando de subirse los pantalones bajados y Sasuke se limpiaba la boca dramáticamente.

_¡Gah! ¡Eso debería decir yo, usuratonkachi! – gritó el moreno de vuelta, ya de pie.

Oh, por favor… ¿otra vez ese fastidioso color rojo subió a sus mejillas? ¡Díganle que no!

Sasuke vs Tomate… ¡Round One!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Sasuke es el ganador!

_¡E-eres un idiota! ¡Aléjate de mí!

_¡Tú eres un asqueroso, tebayo!

_¿Yo asqueroso? ¡¿Quién era el idiota que estaba encima de mí sin pantalones? – le gritó devuelta el moreno

_¡Tú debiste apartarte rápidamente cuando salté!

_¡Yo no pensé que ibas a saltar a besarme!

_Te voy a…!

_Eres un…!

_¡TE MATARÉ! – se gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de girarse bruscamente para irse en direcciones contrarias.

Ino seguía mirando la escena. Había sido ella la que había hecho ese ruido pisando una ramita, por tratar de _mirar mejor._

_ _"Aunque pensándolo bien…"_ – pensaba la rubia algo sonrojada – _"esos dos sí son kawais juntos" _– luego pensó algo y sonrió - _"ya me imagino a Sakura desmayándose cuando le cuente quien robó el primer beso de Sasuke-kun, bueno al menos no fue ella…"_ – de repente sus ojos se abrieron como huevos cuando se le vino algo a la mente – _"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡ESE ERA EL PRIMER BESO DE SASUKE-KUN!"_ – horror y desesperación

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Minutos después, Sasuke estaba esperando a su tío mientras se apoyaba en el auto de brazos cruzados.

Oh, demonios ¿qué había hecho? ¡no debió! ¡Fue el beso más asqueroso que había recibido!... bueno, en realidad fue el único… ¡pero igual! ¿y por qué seguía pensando en eso? ¿y por qué su corazón no dejaba de palpitar? ¿y por qué le daban ganas de sonreír?

¡Maldito usuratonkachi! ¡Maldita lata! ¡Malditos pantalones que se le bajaron al usuratonkachi! ¡Maldito acciden…!

_¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? – pregunta su tío acercándose, levantando una ceja extrañado

_¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_Pues… no sé… - encogió los hombros – solo me pareció raro que estés acariciando tus labios… ¿te mordiste? Porque se ve una mordida allí

Sasuke vs Tomate… ¡Round Two!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Sasuke es el ganador!

_¡Ah! ¿por qué te pusiste tan rojo? ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó el Uchiha mayor preocupado

_N-¡NO! – gritó el menor entrando al auto apresurado

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿Naruto?

_¿Hmmm? – fue la soñadora, distraída y única respuesta que recibió Kakashi mientras manejaba de camino a su casa con el rubio

_¿Por qué suspiras tanto?

Naruto vs Tomate… ¡Round One!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Naruto es el ganador!

_Eeeeh…

En la perspectiva de Naruto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su primer beso sea de ese modo. ¡Había besado a Sasuke, por todos los cielos! ¡Un chico! ¡SASUKE!

Fue horrendo, pero se sorprendió… se sorprendió MUCHO, él (Naruto) LO BESÓ! ¡Se quedó ahí besándolo! ¿Por qué no se apartó desde el principio?

¡Pero fue culpa del bastardo por no apartarse a tiempo antes de que caiga encima! ¡¿QUIEN LOS MANDA A ESTAR AHÍ ABAJO JUSTO CUANDO ESTÁ CAYENDO?

Está bien… ese pensamiento es muy absurdo, además tenía que admitir que él también tuvo la culpa… ¿pero cómo iba a adivinar que el desgraciado basurero lo agarraría del pantalón? ¿y cómo iba a adivinar que esos labios eran tan delicio-?

¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PENSANDO?

Bueno, el pobre Naruto había estado con la cabeza hecha un remolino desde que dio el primer paso lejos de Sasuke para irse. Luego calladito había entrado al auto de su padre como en una especie de trance. Después solo miraba por la ventana y por lo que dijo Kakashi al parecer anduvo suspirando entre pensamientos…

¿QUE RAYOS LE ESTABA PASANDO?

_Y saca la mano de tu boca… - el peliplateado apartó la mano de Naruto que estaba en su boca desde hace rato, luego Kakashi lo mira detenidamente - ¿es mi impresión o tienes hinchados los labios?

_E-Es que estaba peleando y en una de esas me dieron un golpe en la boca – explicó esquivo el rubio

_¿Un golpe? Pero un golpe te dejaría sangrando – razonó el peliplateado

_Ehm… e-era un tonto y debilucho golpe suave…- respondió Naruto queriendo sonar como si se mofara – _"Suaves los labios de Sasuke… ¡WUAAAAHHH! ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?"_

Naruto vs tomate… ¡Round two!... Tin! Tin!… ¡Naruto es el ganador!

_¡Ah! ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡¿Por qué gritas así de repente? – lo regañó Kakashi después del tremendo susto que le dio

_¿Yo grité, tebayo? - nervioso

_¡Sí! gritaste "Wuaaah ¿qué estoy pensando?" – le informó enojado Kakashi - ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?

_Y-yo… e-etto…

Demonios, esto era muy raro para él. ¡Tonto Sasuke por confundirlo de esa forma! ¡todo es su culpa!

Se preguntaba si Sasuke estaba así de confuso, pero se respondió él mismo diciendo que no porque, a diferencia de Naruto de quien era la primera vez que besaba, de seguro para el moreno no era novedad besar a alguien. Con tantas admiradoras que tiene en la academia de seguro ya tuvo varias novias...

Ese era otro_ espantoso_ problema. Si las fans esas se enteran de lo que pasó… ¡le romperán los huesos!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Ya era de noche. Sasuke en este momento estaba teniendo un brutal, candente y emocionante enfrentamiento con su aniki…

_Mueve ya – dijo el Uchiha menor, aburridísimo

_Estoy calculando la situación, al contrario de ti – dijo Itachi muy serio - por eso siempre pierdes

_Es solo un estúpido juego de ajedrez

_Es un juego que prueba el intelecto de la persona y su capacidad de realizar estrategias

Sasuke giró los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos. Hubiera sido más emocionante ir a ver una película cómica, de esas que detestaba tanto, con su tío.

_Dejando eso de lado… - comentó el hermano mayor – has estado muy distraído, te veo pensativo, pero al perecer no es en el juego en lo que estás pensando

_Hump – Sasuke volcó la cara

Había tratado de distraer su mente con el estúpido juego pero no había funcionado. ¡ESE USURATONKACHI NO SALÍA DE SU CABEZA! ¡es un tonto! ¡es su culpa! ¡TODO ES SU CULPA!

Un estúpido beso no estaba en sus planes de conquista y venganza. Estaba completamente fuera de sus estándares.

_Estás raro – la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos

_¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolo inexpresivo

_Pues… no sé – Itachi encogió los hombros - luces tan pensativo como una colegiala a la que le acaban de dar su primer beso - sonrisa

¡Sasuke vs Tomate!... ¡Raund Three!... Tin! Tin!… ¡SASUKE ES EL GANADOR! ¡Tomate fuera! ¡Y el público enloquece!

_Eres un… - espetó el menor entre dientes mientras sentía que su cara iba a reventar

_¿Ya te dieron tu primer beso? – Itachi levantó sorprendido una ceja ante la expresión de su ottoto, él había dicho lo anterior en broma, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, los labios de Sasuke estaban algo… magullados? - Que tierno, ottoto – ya veía a su hermano como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción - ¿y quién fue?... ¿El… _dobe_?

"El dobe" era como lo llamaba Itachi porque Sasuke nunca le dijo el nombre del chico, solo lo mencionaba con calificativos: "dobe" "usuratonkachi" "tarado" "fastidioso" "molesto" "irritante", etc, etc

_Itachi – habló Sasuke con su pronto-te-llevaré-a-la-tumba voz – una vez que me levante de mi sillón voy a saltar a estrangularte, _y tú no quieres eso_

_Dime… – habló el otro totalmente despreocupado - ¿él te lo robó o tú te lo hiciste robar?

Y fue en ese momento, señoras y señores, que el volcán hizo erupción

_¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido! – Sasuke se levantó de su sillón con las intenciones mencionadas. Itachi saltó apartándose a tiempo, pero el menor no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente - ¡Te voy a carbonizar!

_Aww, Sasu-chan está susceptible – lo picó con más ganas mientras esquivaba a su hermano ayudado con el sofá – no tienes que avergonzarte si tú te lo hiciste robar

_¡MUERE, ENGENDRO DEL INFIERNO! – Sasuke saltó sobre el sofá llegando a derrumbar a su hermano, ahora venía la parte del estrangulamiento (Ita: Por si no te diste cuenta, ottoto-baka, lo que me engendró a mí es lo mismo que te engendró a ti)

Sasuke estaba encima de Itachi con las manos en su pescuezo preparado para finalmente ponerlo morado de por vida con un brutal estrangulamien-

_¡Chicos!

_...

Los dos se voltearon a ver a su tío en la puerta enojado y de brazos cruzados

_ ¿Los escuché hablar de _robar_? – preguntó Obito muy serio – robar es malo – dijo severo

_... – los otros lo miraban como si le hubieran salido orejas de asno

_Muchachos decentes como ustedes no, y repito, NO deben robar – volvió a repetir Obito con el dedo reprendedor

Los sobrinos giraron los ojos y después resoplaron

_Cállate, tío – dijo Itachi aburrido levantándose del piso

_¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tus mayores? – dijo el Uchiha mayor enojado

_¿Mayores? Solo me pasas con cuatro años – dijo el sobrino mayor saliendo de la sala

_Siempre dices eso cuando te conviene ¡Vuelve aquí! – Obito se fue por su detrás

Mientras que Sasuke estaba agradecido que el asunto haya quedado olvidado… aunque tal vez para él no.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_... – mirada fija

_... – mirada fija

_...

_...

_Te dieron un beso

_¡GYAAAAAAAAHHH! – fue el horripilante grito del rubio. ¡Casi se le sale el corazón y ahora la sangre iba a tener que palpitar en su cara!

Naruto vs Tomate… ¡Round Three!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Naruto es el ganador! ¡Tomate fuera! ¡Aplausos! ¡Aplausos! (N/A: Eres un fracasado, tomate ¬¬ - Tomate: TT-TT)

_¡¿Q-Q-QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO? – gritó Naruto a su "abuelo" que apenas llegó de quien sabe dónde y _eso _fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo… qué bueno que Kakashi no estaba allí

_Es obvio – dijo Jiraya encogiendo los hombros como si nada – veo los indicios en tus labios y en tu actitud nerviosa – explicó mirándolo con descaro - ¿fue con tu chica Sakura, verdad?

El rubio solo parpadeó.

La verdad, Sakura era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza en todo el día. Para lo único que había pensado en ella fue en lo mucho que le iba a pegar si se enteraba de lo que había pasado.

_No te pusiste tenso, entonces no fue ella – dedujo el peliblanco

_¡Deja de adivinar como si fueras un experto, tebayo! – reclamó el blondo exasperado

_SOY un experto – dijo el mayor sonriendo de oreja a oreja – y por lo que veo… fue un beso que te dejó muy confundido… pero te gustó – sonrisa picarona

_¡WUAAAAAAHH! – Naruto salió corriendo del comedor tapándose las orejas - ¡ya basta! ¡ya basta! ¡ya basta!

_Cálmate Naruto – dijo Jiraya con molestia, pero Naruto ya no estaba – Maah, actúa como si hubiera besado a un hombre… PFFFFFFFT! – escupió todo su té ante ese pensamiento – Será? – se preguntó quedando tieso

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Al otro día, Sasuke no estaba seguro de querer ir a la academia. ¿Con qué cara se iban a ver con Naruto?

Bueno, él (Sasuke) iba a hacer lo que todo Uchiha haría…

Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Claro, eso era lo mejor. A pesar de no poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese tonto, feo, asqueroso, bruto, baboso, inútil, malhecho y accidental beso… ¡Maldito Usuratonkachi!

_¡Naruto!

Al llegar a la academia, Sasuke escuchó el nombre de la _cosa_ que acaparaba sus pensamientos. Cuando miró en frente, ya en el patio de la academia, vio a un grupo de chicas paradas frente al rubio, quien parecía dirigirse hasta su aula, pero no lo dejaban pasar.

¿Qué ahora el usuratonkachi tenía fans?

_E-Etto… - le escuchó decir Naruto nervioso

Sasuke odiaba tener fastidiosas fans, y acababa de descubrir que odiaba _más_ el hecho de que Naruto tenga fans. ADEMAS! Sasuke Uchiha aún tenía un plan, así que no iba a dejar que ninguna fangirl demente se interponga en su camino. Y con ese pensamiento, se encaminó hacia el lugar.

Por otro lado, Naruto, a diferencia de cualquier otra ocasión, no estaba muy feliz de tener a todas esas chicas frente a él.

_¿S-Se enteraron? – preguntó el rubio sudando frío - ¡¿Pero cómo!

No podía creerlo. Lo que le faltaba. Ni bien llegó a la academia ya lo interceptaron unas fangirls poseídas por el mismísimo demonio y no era necesario preguntar por qué.

¿Pero cómo se habían enterado? ¡Que él se acuerde no había nadie en el lugar de los… ehem!... _hechos_ más que Sasuke y él!... a menos que… Sasuke haya sido el que…

_****Imaginación de Naruto****_

_Sasuke, muy feliz y contento, se acerca a su club de fans, quienes ni bien lo ven, saltan._

__¡Sasuke-kun, cásate conmigo! – gritan todas muy ilusionadas_

__Lo siento chicas, se acabó la farsa – dice el moreno sin quitar la sonrisa – acabo de descubrir que, aunque no soy gay, Naruto es el mejor besador del mundo – suspiro soñador – y me voy a casar con él y… ¡NO IMPORTA COMO! ¡LE DARÉ UN HIJO!_

__¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – y las fangirls sufren de un paro cardiaco cero colesterol_

_****Fin de la imaginación****_

_...

_¡Poniendo esa cara de traumado no te salvarás! – le gritó Sakura, quien encabezaba la causa

¡Oh, demonios! ¿qué clase de imaginación era esa? Naruto sacudió su cabeza como si no hubiera un mañana. ¡Eso había sido lo más traumante que pudo haber imaginado! (N/A: Más traumante que cuando los cazafantasmas encontraron a Gasparín MUAHAHAHA XD)

_Nota mental: dejar de ver esas novelas cursis junto con Kakashi en las que chicas infértiles desean con todo su corazón darle un hijo al amor de su vida y al final, milagrosamente, lo consiguen porque lo querían con todo el alma y… ¡GUACALA! ¡LA NOTA MENTAL SUENA TAN CURSI COMO LA NOVELA! _

Pero que irracional… ¡Sasuke nunca haría eso! Era más sensato pensar…

_****Imaginación de Naruto Otra vez** **_

_Sasuke, sufrido y demacrado, se acerca a su club de fans, quienes ni bien lo ven, saltan._

__¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué te pasó? – dicen todas muy preocupadas_

__Fue horrible… - murmura el moreno en forma espectral – no se imaginan el trauma que sufrí…_

__¡Dinos lo que sucedió y te ayudaremos! – gritaron todas_

__¡Elusuratonkachimebesó! ¡! ¡yyosoytanindefensoquemedejé! ¡además sinpantalones seveíatansexy! – chilló Sasuke muy traumado_

__¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – y las fangirls sufren un paro cardiaco cero colesterol_

_****Fin de la imaginación ****_

_...

_...

_Hehehehe…

¿Indefenso? ¿Sasuke? Que gracioso era imaginárselo de ese modo

_¡NO TE RÍAS, ESTÁS A PUNTO DE MORIR! – gritó Sakura hecha una fiera - ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARLE EL PRIMER BESO A SASUKE-KUN?

_...

La cara de Naruto era todo un hermoso poema de Shakespeare… el más dramático de todos. La sorpresa lo tomó por sorpresa (N/A: ¬¬), y sentía cómo un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral de punta a punta.

_¡Ahora recibirás la paliza de tu vida!

_Primer beso_

_Primer…_

_Beso…?_

_¡Baka! – la voz de la pelirrosa se sentía distante - ¡deja de pensar en tu abuela! ¡mírame cuando te hablo! (N/A: no será _cuando te grito_? ¬¬)

_... – Naruto estaba mirando a la nada (N/A: aunque era casi lo mismo que mirar a Sakura, pero no, no era a ella), y no era en su abuela en quien estaba pensando… además ni la conocía. Tal vez a su Tsunade-obachan… pero no.

_¿Qué sucede aquí? – se hizo presente una sexy y masculina voz, cuyo dueño se paró al lado del rubio.

Y dicho rubio seguía tieso, y al escuchar la voz, solo giró la cabeza como robot para clavar sus sorprendidos ojos en Sasuke.

_¿Por qué me miras así, usuratonkachi? – preguntó el moreno monótono y levantando una ceja

_Primer beso… _

_¡Sasuke-kun! ¿estás bien? – preguntaron las chicas preocupadas por el daño cerebral que le pudo causar Naruto

_Primer beso…_

_¿Por qué no lo estaría? – preguntó el moreno girando los ojos ante el fastidio

_Primer beso…_

_Pues… ¡por culpa de Naruto-baka! – gritó la pelirrosa apuntando al susodicho, y el susodicho ni pío.

_¡Primer beso…!_

_No sé de qué rayos están hablan-

_Sasuke_…_

El pelinegro se giró hacia la voz dejando olvidadas a las chicas en frente suyo, sorprendido por la forma en que fue pronunciado su nombre.

Azul y negro se encontraron y Sasuke sintió cómo le penetraba esa mirada profunda como el mar. El Uchiha se quedó paralizado y sentía el corazón bombardear de nuevo.

_¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras su mirada, aunque permanecía inexpresiva, se notaba abismalmente expectante.

_Yo…

_¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR A SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO! – se escuchó un chillón grito casi en la oreja del rubio. Sasuke le dio a la pelirrosa la mirada más asesina haciendo que ésta dé dos pasos hacia atrás. Después de asesinarla con los ojos y de establecerse un memorándum de hacerlo en la vida real, Sasuke volvió a mirar a Naruto con ojos inquisitivos

_Ah… o-olvídalo… - el rubio pestañeó rápido desviando la mirada hacia abajo, como tratando de volver al mundo - no es nada… - murmuró algo confuso y sin levantar la vista pasó de largo a Sasuke para dirigirse a las aulas

_...

_Ese baka, pasa un segundo y ya se olvida lo que iba a decir, debe ser un retrasado mental – da a notar la pelirrosa con voz de fastidio.

_... – ¡Ah, joder, si no fueran mujeres Sasuke les hubiera golpeado en plena nariz ahí mismo!

Sasuke dio un gruñido y tomó su camino de ida al aula. Estúpidas fangirls, ahora las odiaba más que nunca…

_¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!

… sin duda alguna.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Después de esa extraña situación, como era de esperarse, Naruto y Sasuke no volvieron a tocar el asunto. Toda la semana había sido muy normal, con la única diferencia de que el rubio perseguía al moreno más que nunca…

_¡Sasuke!

Esa molesta voz lo perseguía por todas partes y era taaaaan fastidioso.

Ese tonto usuratonkachi no lo dejaba en paz ni un segundo ¡y no se desprendía de él!

¿Y por qué el rubio lo molestaba tanto?

Adivinen…

¡PARA PELEAR!

Sasuke, te reto a eso-tebayo. Sasuke, te reto a aquello-tebayo. ¡Yo soy mejor que tú, teme-tebayo! ¡Yo te gano, bastardo-tebayo! ¡Apuesto a que no puedes vencerme en eso-tebayo! ¡Apuesto a que no puedes vencerme en aquello-tebayo!

¿Y qué era lo peor? (N/A: ¿Que el "tebayo" ya acobardó? ¬¬)

¡QUE SASUKE ACABABA HACIENDO CADA UNA DE LAS ESTUPIDECES QUE LE DECÍA!

Sí, Sasuke, UCHIHA SASUKE, terminaba haciendo lo que el dobe le decía… el rubio lo retaba a cada estupidez que se le podía ocurrir… quien gana en el Béisbol, quien gana en el pin pon, quien gana en tontas carreras que se le ocurrían repentinamente, quien gana en saltos, quien gana en futbol, quien toma más soda, quien come más, quien aguanta sin pestañear, quien sube más alto en un árbol, quien aguanta más sin respirar, quien gana el brazo a brazo… ¡Hasta se había metido a jugar en máquinas de videojuego con el usuratonkachi!

Sasuke había hecho cada ridiculez esta semana que él mismo no se la creía… pero… ¡No era su culpa! ¡TODO ERA CULPA DEL DOBE!... tenía una capacidad de persuasión muy rara, y a pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke se decía a sí mismo que no volvería a caer, cuando acordaba ya estaba haciendo una idiotez con el rubio…

Y aunque la mayoría de las veces le había ganado, aún así era ridículo, al menos para un Uchiha. Ese dobe era un manipulador insensible. Siempre lo arrastraba consigo donde y como sea.

Sasuke comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde que Naruto llegó. Él mismo se portaba diferente cada vez que se refería al Uzumaki. Estaba más gritón, más irritable, explotaba con más facilidad, sonreía más (cada vez que fastidiaba a Naruto), comenzaba a sentir más emociones y con las cosas a las que Naruto lo arrastraba comenzaba a hacer y experimentar cosas que nunca antes había hecho… una de ellas era comer hasta vomitar.

Hasta Itachi reía y fastidiaba más que nunca ¡Y ni siquiera conoce al dobe!

Sin duda alguna Naruto es drástico… muuuy drástico.

En esas andanzas estuvieron toda la semana, aunque pasó algo raro en lo cual no valía la pena pensar… pero fue TAN raro…

_****Flash Back****_

__¡Saaaaaasuke!_

__... – resoplar y caminar más rápido_

__¡Temeeeeeeeee!_

__... – caminar MAS rápido_

__¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

__¡¿QUE? – el moreno paró su caminar de golpe y se volteó furioso – Ya deja de molestarme, usuratonkachi ¡te dije que ya no voy a hacer tonterías contigo!_

__Oooooh – se quejó el rubio aniñadamente - ¡Vamos, teme! ¡Apuesto a que te gano a atrapar esa rana-tebayo!_

__Tsk! – Sasuke comenzó a caminar lejos otra vez_

__¡SASUKE! – Naruto seguía detrás suyo - ¡tú no quieres porque tienes miedo de perder!_

__¿Por qué tendría miedo, dobe? ¡ayer te gané tres veces!_

__¡Pero la cuarta es la vencida!_

__ ¡Y no entiendo cómo rayos me dejé convencer! ¡atrapar ranas no tiene ningún sentido! ¡y terminé ensuciando mi uniforme!_

__¡Atrapar ranas es un muy buen entrenamiento! ¡eso dijo Ero-sennin! ¡pone en prueba tu capacidad y agilidad porque es difícil atrapar una rana ya que son pegajosas, escurridizas, asquerosas y…!_

__¡CÁLLATE! ¡no me lo recuerdes! _

_¡En serio! ¿cómo se había dejado convencer? ¡Y tres veces! Pero noooo… esta vez no lo haría_

__¡Vamos, temeeeeeeeeeeee! – seguía insistiendo - ¡tú sabes qu-!_

__Naruto_

_Sasuke y Naruto se voltearon al escuchar la voz y vieron a… ¿Neji?_

__ "¿Qué hace este aquí?" – pensó el moreno frunciendo el ceño_

__¿Qué pasa, Neji? ¿Tú quieres atrapar ranas conmigo? – preguntó el rubio esperanzado y Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina y brutal ¿Qué lo iba a reemplazar tan fácilmente?_

__¿Eh? ¿ranas? No, yo solo quería preguntarte…_

__¡AAAAHH!_

_Neji y Sasuke se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon al rubio gritar de dolor repentinamente._

__¡ITAI! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS? – Naruto se volteó a ver qué le provocó semejante dolor y vio una estúpida… ¿FLECHA CLAVADA EN SU TRASERO? _

_Un segundo después aparece un rayo verde que viene y empuja a Neji hacia adelante… hacia Naruto. El cual apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo en sus brazos._

__¡Neji! ¿estás bien? ¿quién fue el idiota que te empujó? _

__¡YOOOOOSH! – escucharon gritar a "alguien" que estaba a unos metros lejos de ellos - ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Cupido te flechó y al primero que viste fue a Neji! ¡AHORA DEJEN QUE FLUYA LA LLAMA DEL AMOR Y DALE UN BESO! – gritó Lee ocultando muy maldisimuladamente un arco detrás de su espalda._

_Neji, aún en los brazos de quien lo sostenía y medio inclinado hacia adelante, tenía miles de venas por reventar y se agarraba la cara con una frustración tan… sabía que estaba acumulando bilis._

__¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cupido? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? – decía el rubio más confundido que una papa en bolsa de tomates. Pero después sus ojos se dirigieron a los de Neji, quien se enderezó un poco sin que Naruto lo suelte, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente y…_

__¡BUENO… ! – Sasuke agarró apresurado a Neji de atrás del cuello de su camisa separándolo de Naruto, haciendo que éste lo suelte - ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos!_

__¡GAAAH! – gritó el rubio cuando Sasuke le sacó la estúpida flecha (con cola en forma de corazón) de golpe y la arrojó a un lado - ¡ITAI! ¡TEME! – se acaricia las nachas_

__Vamos a atrapar ranas, dobe – dijo apresurado el moreno llevándose a Naruto del brazo_

__¿Ranas? – el rubio pestañeó confuso - ¡SIIIIII! ¡YO TE GANARÉ! – ahora no era Sasuke el que lo estiraba, era al revés y ahora estaban corriendo_

__¡No tan rápido, usuratonkachi! _

__¿QUEEE? – decía Lee incrédulo de lo que había pasado - ¡Pero si fue la mejor idea que tuve! ¿por qué no funcionó? – se preguntaba meditativo mientras a Neji le aparecía un aura asesina_

__¡TE MATARÉ!_

__¡AH! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué? – se preguntaba Lee aterrorizado y sin entender mientras corría por su vida llena de juventud con Neji corriendo detrás para, por cómo se veía, matarlo de la forma más cruel. _

_****Fin del Flash Back** **_

Bueno… también esa fue una de las tontas razones por la que Sasuke terminaba haciendo lo que sea con Naruto. Si no lo hacía, el rubio podría terminar haciendo cosas con otra persona y eso era lo último que quería.

_Que raro… - comentó Itachi mirando por la ventana y sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, quien disimulaba leer un libro – está lloviendo… no es tiempo de lluvia y el cielo no estaba nublado hace un momento – meditó mirando la oscura noche

_¿Y eso qué? – Sasuke encogió los hombros

_¿Conoces la leyenda de _las lágrimas del cielo_? – preguntó el hermano mayor mirando al otro moreno

_¡Yo me la sé! – dijo Obito animado

_Le estoy preguntando a Sasuke ¬_¬

_Que aburrido… - dijo el tío largándose en el sillón, haciendo puchero y cruzando los brazos… ¿seguro que es el mayor de esa casa?

_¿Y cuál es esa leyenda? – preguntó Sasuke completamente desinteresado, se lo veía en el hecho de que ni siquiera había levantado los ojos de su libro

_Pues, dicen que cuando sucede algo malo entre dos almas gemelas, el cielo llora – explicó Itachi sentándose en el sofá con los otros Uchiha – eso malo puede ser una pelea, una separación, o que uno de ellos pretenda entregar su corazón a una persona que no sea la correcta… cuando veas que llueve repentinamente y sin explicación es porque el cielo está llorando

_Que cursi – dijo simplemente Sasuke cambiando de página – no me digas que tú crees en eso

_¡Yo sí creo! – dijo Obito animado

_Le estoy preguntando a Itachi ¬_¬

_Otro aburrido… - más puchero

_Bueno… no lo sé, eso es lo que dicen, es una leyenda muy divulgada en Japón – dijo Itachi encogiendo los hombros

Sasuke no dijo ni comentó nada, solo ignoró la tonta conversación. Pero no pudo evitar mirar a la ventana donde chocaban las gotas que caían del cielo… por alguna razón, Sasuke sintió una sensación muy extraña…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Algo no andaba bien. Algo andaba definitivamente mal. Absolutamente y terminantemente ALGO estaba mal…

Muy mal…

El dobe estaba…

Callado.

RIIIIIIIIIN!

Sonó salida. Y después de pasarse toda la clase como una especie de zombi, el rubio salió del aula sin decir ni pío. Se veía deprimido y dolido. Ni siquiera las provocaciones de Sasuke habían hecho efecto, simplemente lo había ignorado.

Sasuke odia que lo ignoren.

_¿Qué pasa, usuratonkachi? – con su aire de superioridad, Sasuke se acercó a Naruto que estaba sentado en una banca solitaria detrás de la academia por donde casi nadie anda, se nota que no quería hablar con nadie - ¿Acabas de descubrir que la luna no es de queso y que viviste engañado toda tu vida?

Obviamente, Sasuke no podía hacer una simple pregunta si no era acompañada de una provocación burlona que muestre su completa falta de interés en lo que le sucedía a Naruto… aunque sea todo lo contrario.

_Ha… ha… - fue un pobre e intencional disimulo de risa por parte del rubio - muy gracioso, teme – dijo obviamente sin nada de gracia.

Y agachó la mirada al piso resoplando e ignorando al moreno parado en frente suyo.

Pasó un momento y Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke seguía ahí parado, y levantando la mirada vio que el moreno lo miraba inexpresivo pero completamente firme.

_¿Qué? – preguntó Naruto con fastidio

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, pero lo siguió mirando con esos ojos que simplemente decían: "No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que rayos te pasa".

Naruto entendía perfectamente esa mirada, así que solo resopló antes de comenzar a hablar…

_Ayer en la noche… - comenzó a hablar inseguro de si debía hacerlo - me le confesé a Sakura-chan… - dijo el Uzumaki agachando la mirada

_... – Eso no se lo esperaba… estaba bromeando, verdad?

_Me rechazó y me dijo que era un fastidioso – continuó el rubio

Afortunadamente para Sasuke, Naruto no estaba mirándolo en ese momento para darse cuenta de cómo apretaba los puños y cómo temblaba su cuerpo de rabia.

_Hump ¿En serio? – habló el moreno con burla recuperando la compostura, Naruto levantó la mirada - Que curioso, ayer mismo ella se me confesó _otra vez_ y yo la rechacé diciéndole que era una fastidiosa _otra vez_ – habló Sasuke como si fuera una proeza

_¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, teme?

Los ojos negros y sorprendidos se encontraron con los azules y rabiosos

_¿Qué? – preguntó dejando notar su ceño fruncido mientras apretaba los dientes

_¡Ella realmente te ama! – el rubio se puso de pie de golpe, encarando al otro - ¡No deberías despreciarla de esa manera! – gritó furioso. Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo incrédulo.

_¿Qué eres mal de la cabeza? ¡Esa estúpida te acaba de rechazar a ti! – le recordó

_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Si me rechazó es porque no la merezco aún! ¡No he hecho suficiente! ¡Pero tú deberías co-!

_¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – gritó el Uchiha fuera de sí, haciendo que Naruto lo mire sorprendido - ¡Menuda sarta de estupideces! ¡¿Por qué voy a escuchar a alguien como tú? ¡Que no se respeta a sí mismo!

_¡No es que no me respete! ¡lo que sucede es que yo sí respeto los sentimientos de los demás! ¡No como tú!

_¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó con veneno - ¿Que la acepte solo porque me da lástima? Porque eso es lo único que podría sentir por ella ¡lástima! – recalcó furioso - ¡No es la primera vez que ella se me confiesa, y si ella no se respeta a sí misma, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo!

_¡Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes idea de lo que es el amor, teme!

_Tal vez no sepa lo que es el amor ¡pero tú menos! – le gritó de vuelta, dejando al rubio sorprendido de nuevo – ¡Por lo menos yo sé que el amor debe darse por una razón! ¡Yo nunca le di motivos para amarme, siempre la traté indiferente, por eso sé que eso no es amor, es una loca obsesión que a mí me vale un pepino! ¡Se ama a una persona porque ves algo diferente, bueno y especial que los demás no tienen! ¡Ella es igual a todas las otras tontas! ¡importa un bledo el horrible pelo rosa que no cuenta para hacer la diferencia! ¿Y tú la amas por qué? – habló satírico - ¿Porque es linda? ¿Porque es inteligente? ¿Por el millar de veces que te ha pegado desde que entraste a la academia? ¿Por eso? ¡Eres un patético! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me alegra que te haya rechazado! ¡Para que aprendas y madures, IMBÉCIL! – gritó la última palabra y se volteó dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien se había quedado simplemente paralizado

_...

__Hump_… Haz lo que se te pegue en gana… - murmuró con rabia, de espaldas - si sales herido es _tu _problema – y comenzó a caminar alejándose y sin mirar atrás

_... Sasuke… - lo llamó Naruto débilmente

_Cállate – le gruñó de vuelta sin dejar de caminar, dejando al blondo atrás y parado donde estaba

_...

_¡Buaaaaah! – lloró (N/A: No crean que fue Sasuke ¬¬) y gritó alguien que miraba la escena detrás de una pared… quería arrancarse los cabellos - ¿No pueden durar bien ni una semana? – se preguntó Obito desesperado mirando al cielo como si le fuera a caer la respuesta, y lo único que vio fue un pájaro volando y diciéndole "Ahou, ahou, ahou" - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Volverme Cupido y volar con pañales por toda Konoha para intentar flecharlos en el trasero de una vez por todas?

_Esa imagen es muy profunda, Obito

Al Uchiha le vino un escalofrío de la rabia sabiendo quién era la sarcástica persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

_Maldición Kakashi, ¿quieres dejar de perseguirme? – se volteó enojado hacia el peliplateado que estaba con un libro en la mano y apoyado en la pared - ¿No deberías estar conquistando a tu _adorado _Iruka? Déjame en paz – comenzó a caminar alejándose. A parte que no quería que vea lo que estaba espian-… ehem! ¡observando!.

_¿Qué pasa? – inesperadamente, Hatake lo interceptó - ¿Ya te rendiste tan fácilmente?

_Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Obito con el ceño fruncido y pasó de largo de nuevo

_Hablas de Iruka como si no fuera importante – el moreno paró en seco

_¡AAAAGH! ¡CALLATE! – se volteó gritando - ¡Hay cosas MAS importantes!

_Tienes razón, primero tienes que aprender a besar antes de querer estar en una relación – dijo Kakashi burlón y leyendo su libro, y aunque se veían sus ojos aburridos, Obito sabía que estaba sonriendo debajo de ese barbijo

_Tú te lo buscaste – espetó el moreno

_¿Qué…? – y fue lo último que dijo antes de levantar la mirada y ver a Obito parado en frente suyo, para que después le baje el barbijo y… – _MHP!_

Los ojos de Kakashi nunca se habían abierto tanto desde hace años... (cuando vio que Naruto se caía de cabeza de un árbol)

¿Ese Uchiha del demonio lo estaba…

BESANDO?

_El que no sabe besar eres tú – soltó el moreno susurrando en su oído después de separar sus labios de los otros, dejando al peliplateado tieso donde estaba, y se fue…

_... – procesando…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke sentía hervir la sangre, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Debería estar feliz de que al estúpido rubio lo hayan echado a patadas. Tal vez le molestaba el hecho de que no haya sido _él _quien lo echó a patadas.

¿Pero por qué dolía tanto, maldición? ¿Por qué no simplemente olvidaba este asunto y-?

__Sasuke…_

El Uchiha sintió cómo algo lo sujetaba del brazo, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era.

_Suéltame – prácticamente rugió el moreno

_No – aseveró la otra persona

Sasuke se volteó con la mirada más venenosa del mundo, encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le mantenían la mirada firmemente, que al parecer era inmune al veneno.

_¡Suéltame! – exigió de nuevo

_¡No! – repitió el rubio levantando un poco más la voz, y a la vez jalando a Sasuke más hacia él, acercándolo.

_¿Qué quieres? – no dejaba el ceño fruncido descansar

_Yo… - se entrecortó y apretó los dientes como si le costara hablar – tsk, lo siento – dijo apartando la mirada

_¿Por qué lo sientes?

_¡NO LO SÉ! – gritó Naruto confundido y apretando los ojos. Había sido un impulso correr detrás del moreno – yo… sólo… sentí como si debiera disculparme

_Agh – dijo Sasuke con hastío – imbécil – jaló de su brazo haciéndose soltar

_¡Espera!

_¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó con irritación el Uchiha

_¿Puedo… - comenzó el blondo algo inseguro - ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

_No

_Lo siento, pero cuando yo le hago esa pregunta a una persona, la acompaño aunque no quiera – dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar al lado de Sasuke con las manos apoyadas en la nuca

_Tsk… – fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro, pero nada más

Caminaron un momento en silencio, y Sasuke por alguna razón, pretendió olvidar que su tío lo estaba esperando para irse a casa con él.

Todo fue silencio hasta que…

_Estás muy enamorado, Sasuke - comentó el rubio mirando a un lado.

_¿Qué? – preguntó haciendo una mueca y parando en seco

_Digo, lo supongo, no? – Naruto volcó más la cara para evitar la mirada de Sasuke, no quería que vea su cara de disgusto… un momento ¿disgusto por qué? – por cómo me describiste lo que era el amor…

_Tsk – el moreno chasqueó la lengua, si ni él mismo sabía de dónde había salido ese montón de tonterías que dijo

_Y… - habló de nuevo el rubio, hecho el desinteresado - ¿quién es la víctima? O perdón, la afortunada?

¿La víctima? ¡La víctima era él!... pero la afortunada…

_No hay nadie, usuratonkachi – respondió de mala gana el Uchiha

_Oh, no me vengas con eso ¡Ah, ya sé! – dijo como si hubiera descubierto algo – de seguro es una chica de la que te enamoraste y ella viajó a un lugar muy lejano y por eso eres amargado y no les prestas atención a las otras chicas

_Que tengas una imaginación de retardado no significa que esa sea la realidad, dobe – dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos

_¿Entonces no? – el rubio lo miró sorprendido – Vamos, Sasuke, ¡dime! ¿no hay nadie? ¿de veras?

_No – volvió a responder secamente

_Mmmh, bueno… - dijo el rubio no muy convencido, cuando de repente se le vino algo a la mente – etto…

_¿Qué?

_Ehm… ¿Cuántas veces has besado, Sasuke? – no se aguantó. El asunto le había dado vueltas en la cabeza toda la semana. ¡Y en un momento de querer despejar su mente había ido a confesarse a Sakura!

Por su parte, a Sasuke esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa

_Qué te importa – espetó el moreno apresurando el paso

_¡Vamos, dime! – el desgraciado rubio le seguía el paso - ¿o es que acaso fueron tantas veces que perdiste la cuenta? Hahaha! – dijo Naruto como de broma

_¿Y si es así eso qué tiene que ver contigo? – preguntó Sasuke dándole una fría mirada y sin parar de caminar

_...

El rubio se paró un momento, tieso y sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar… y frunció el ceño. No sabía por qué, pero eso le había dolido y molestado… y aún así no se la tragaba.

_¡Mientes! – cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta, Naruto estaba parado en frente suyo, tapándole el paso, o andaba muy distraído o el rubio se teletransportaba - ¡Es mentira! ¡YO fui tu primer beso! – le dijo enojado el muy…

¿QUE DIJO?

Empieza una nueva lucha… ¡Sasuke vs Frutilla!... ¡Round One!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Sasuke es el ganador!

_¿Qué demon…? ¡ESO NO FUE UN BESO! – gritó el azabache a la defensiva - ¡Y NO ME RECUERDES ESA ESTUPIDEZ! – quiso seguir caminando pasando por un lado de Naruto, pero éste lo interceptó de nuevo

_Pero fui tu primer beso – aseguraba con la mayor certeza del mundo

_¡DEMONIOS! ¡Eso no fue un beso! – repitió Sasuke, sentía que perdía el control, y la mirada firme del rubio no lo ayudaba ¿qué esperaba que le diga? Hasta pareciera que en verdad _quería_ que le diga que _sí_ - ¡no se puede llamar beso a _eso_! ¡el único nombre que puede tener es accidente o DESGRACIA!

_¡Fue un beso! – contrarrestó el otro chico - ¡pudo haber sido un _accidental_ o _desgraciado_ beso! ¡PERO FUE UN BESO! – a este punto Sasuke se veía siendo sacudido por el rubio de los hombros… ¿EN VERDAD QUERÍA QUE LE DIGA QUE SÍ? – ¿fui el primero? – parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta… o más bien, una de esas preguntas en la que el interrogador te reclama, te demanda y te exige un rotundo _sí_

_¡E-ESO QUE TE IMPORTA! - gritó el moreno furiosamente rojo, furiosamente furioso y furiosamente apretando los dientes

_¡Golpéalo!_

Esa era la voz de la razón…

_¡No! ¡No lo golpees!... tal vez pase algo interesante_

Esa era la otra… maldita.

_Yo fui tu primer beso, verdad? – ahora estaba susurrando, Sasuke pensó que de tanto gritar ya se le murió la última neurona que le quedaba al rubio – no lo estás negando… - comenzó a acercarse lentamente

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado, sin argumentos, sin pensamientos, simplemente sus palabras se le ahogaron, ¡SE SUICIDARON!

Y escuchó a su fuero interno otra vez

_Hazlo..._

_¡Cállate, desgraciado!_

_Haaaazlo… 83_

_¡No!_

_¡HAZLO TE DIGO! ò.ó_

Sasuke sintió que se hundía en ese mar azul que lo miraba intensamente y se iba acercando más y más… ¡Gah! ¡No debía hacerlo!

Pero… ¿entonces por qué comenzaba a cerrar los ojos esperando que la otra persona se acerque, la cual comenzaba a cerrar los ojos también e inclinaba la cabeza a un lado?

Se arrepentiría de esto más tarde… pero ahora…

Inconscientemente, Naruto se acercaba más y más y más y más y m…

Y Sasuke se quedaba quieto…

Sus labios estaban más y más cerca, ya se rozaban, ya se sentían, ¡YA SE C…!

_¿Naruto?

¿Qué demonios…?

_¡GAH! - gritaron los dos separándose de un salto

Cuando ambos se voltearon hacia la voz vieron a un hombre de brazos cruzados y una mirada muy extrañada.

_¿Qué haces en éstos lugares, Naruto?

Naruto y Sasuke vs Frutilla… Tin! Tin!... ¡La pareja ganó! ¡Frutilla se fue a terapia intensiva!

_¡LA PREGUNTA ES QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ, _ERO-SENNIN_! – gritó el rubio exasperado y rojo como el mismísimo sol, y apuntando con el dedo al peliblanco

_¡Yo ando donde quiera, mocoso insolente! – lo regañó y le agarró la oreja - ¡Tú eres el que debería estar en casa! ¡Kakashi estaba preocupado porque no fuiste a encontrarte con él y no deja de llamarme y molestarme por tu culpa!

_¡ITAI! ¡ITAI! ¡ITAI!

_Ehm… yo tengo que irme – Sasuke, rojo como el mismísimo Marte, se apresuró a irse, después de todo su casa ya estaba cerca y el dobe era un tarado y ese hombre peliblanco era muy raro y… ¡demonios! ¡su tío lo mataría!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke estaba en el sillón, sentado de brazos cruzados y más aburrido que nunca. Su casa parecía una corte y un irritado Obito era el juez que determinaba su sentencia… pero había un error en los que se refiere a esas sentencias…

_¡No podrás ir al cine! ¡no saldrás con tus amigos! ¡no verás televisión! ¡no irás a ningún concierto! ¡no jugarás en la computadora! ¡no irás a fiestas! ¡no vas a-!

_Él nunca hace esas cosas – lo interrumpió Itachi débilmente con temor a que su tío se ensañe con él también

_... – mirada matadora por parte de Obito

_... – Itachi decidió quedarse en silencio

_¡Me tenías muy preocupado, Sasuke! – volvió su mirada a su otro sobrino – ¡Ya te dije que avises si estás yendo a alguna parte o si piensas ir caminando a casa! ¡Además caminar solo por los barrios solitarios es muy peligroso! ¡Por lo menos hubieras hecho una llamada! ¡Para eso te compraron celular!

_No exageres, tío – resopló Sasuke – además no estaba solo

_¡No importa! ¡no debes dejarme así de consternado! ¡te irás a la cama sin cenar para que pienses en lo que hiciste! – dijo muy enojado el mayor

_¡Bien! – dijo Sasuke levantándose para irse a su cuarto

_¡No me contestes de ese modo! – lo reprendió mientras Sasuke subía las escaleras - ¡Y llévate algo de comer! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE! ¡No quiero que te desnutras! ¡Yo mando aquí! ¡OBEDECE!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡TE VAS A TU CUARTO SIN CENAR!

_Pero hoy es noche de pizza… - se quejó el rubio con lagrimones

_¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de dejarme así de preocupado! – lo regañó Kakashi

_¿Estás enojado? – ojitos llorosos

_¡Sí! - furioso

_¿De verdad me vas a prohibir la tele?

_¡Sí!

_¿Estás muy enojado?

_¡SI!

_¿Puedo llevarme pizza a mi habitación?

_¡SI!

_¡Gracias, tebayo! – y salió corriendo con cuatro tajadas de pizza

_Hump… - resopló Kakashi cruzando los brazos, a veces tenía que ser duro…

_Qué estúpido – fue el único comentario de Jiraya mirando a Kakashi

_¿Qué? – preguntó Kakashi… un momento… - ¡Naruto! ¡Maldito mocoso!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Y el día Lunes fue todo normal, todo bien, todo perfecto, hasta que…

_Alumnos, llegaron unos compañeros nuevos de intercambio – dijo el profesor Hatake captando la atención de los jóvenes del aula. Menos de Naruto y Sasuke, el primero porque estaba copiando apresurado la tarea de matemáticas que le prestó Shikamaru, y el segundo porque no le interesaba – solo se quedarán por unas semanas, pero aún así trátenlos bien – dijo Kakashi – pasen – y abrió la puerta

Entonces entraron tres jóvenes. Una chica rubia, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo… eran raros.

El más tenebroso (opinaron todos) parecía el pelirrojo, quien asesinaba a todos con su mirada.

_Ellos son de Suna, sus nombres son…

_¿Naruto?

Todos los alumnos se voltearon estrepitosamente al rubio, quien levantó la mirada al escuchar su nombre y vio al pelirrojo mirándolo sorprendido.

_Gaara… - Naruto se quedó con la misma cara sorprendida y Sasuke no entendía nada - ¡GAARA! – gritó y se levantó de un salto.

Todos, incluyendo a Sasuke, se quedaron de boca abierta cuando el rubio se lanzó a abrazar al extraño chico como si no hubiera un mañana.

Gaara vs Su Cabello… ¡Round One!... Tin! Tin!... ¡Gaara es el ganador!

_¡Gaara, que alegría verte, tebayo! – decía Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente y apretando más fuerte el abrazo

_Ehm… igual – fue lo único que atinó a decir el pelirrojo dejándose abrazar mientras incrementaba el rojo en sus mejillas

_Hola, Naruto – saludó la rubia al lado. Naruto la miró extrañado

_¿Y tú quién eres, dattebayo?

_¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ, BAKA? – le gritó la chica

_Ah… ¡Temari! – dijo recién Naruto - ¡Hola, Kankuro!

_Hola – hizo un ademán con la mano

_Bueno… supongo que ya todos saben sus nombres – dijo Kakashi con una gota en la sien – vayan a sentarse, por favor

Sasuke ya había quebrado su lápiz mirando la escena. ¿Quién era ese? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿De dónde salió para que lo devuelva de una patada? ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto? Esto sólo ameritaba UNA cosa…

_Víctima Nº 115: Un fulano que al parecer se llama Gaara_

_Motivo de la venganza: ¡Eso no importa!_

_Grado de importancia de la venganza: ¡MAXIMO! ¡INFINITO!_

_Cruel venganza: Teñirle el cabello VERDE y hacerle la vida imposible_

Ese cabeza de cereza estaba frito, patearía su arenoso trasero…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Ya era salida. Y Todo el bendito día el usuratonkachi se la había pasado parloteando con el ojeroso ese. ¡Ni que fueran mujeres para parlotear tanto! ¡Maldito ojeroso! ¡Maldito usuratonkachi!

_¡Teme! – vio al rubio correr detrás suyo, Sasuke lo ignoró y siguió caminando, estaba furioso, pero aún así el animado kitsune lo alcanzó – Adivina… - le dijo sonriente

_...

_¿Qué crees? Estoy tomando muy en serio tu consejo del amor

Sasuke se paró en seco

_¿Qué? –pregunta el moreno haciendo una mueca extrañado

Oh no… ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡OH NO! ¡QUE NO LE VENGA CON QUE AHORA ÉL Y ESE CABEZA DE FRUTILLA SON…!

_¡Voy a ir a una cita con Hinata!

_...

_...

_...

_¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio al ver la cara de Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	9. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

_¡Voy a ir a una cita con Hinata!

_...

_...

_...

_¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio al ver la cara de Sasuke

Ok. Ya había comprobado su teoría… ¡ESE DOBE ESTABA MAL DE LA CABEZA!

_... ¿mi consejo? – preguntó Sasuke débilmente y en una especie de trance

¡QUE ÉL SE ACUERDE NO LE HABÍA DADO NINGÚN CONSEJO QUE CONLLEVE A ESTO!

_¡Sí! – contestó el kitsune con la mayor de las sonrisas – bueno, en cierta forma… ¿no es genial?

_¡ESTAS LOCO!

_... - sorprendido

_... – sorprendido también

_... ¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado

Oh no, había sobreactuado… otra vez. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, ¡él nunca fue un impulsivo o gritón!... Vamos, tenía que recuperar la compostura

_Y… ¿la invitaste a salir? – a pesar de recuperar la compostura, seguía incrédulo… ¿Qué no había sido ayer que le decía que estaba enamorado de Sakura, ahora no solo aparece un cabeza de fósforo al cual apapacha ni bien lo ve, sino que le sale con que va a ir a una cita con Hinata?

Sasuke tenía un tic permanente ahora

_Bueno, la verdad es que yo no la invité a salir, fue ella quien me invitó

_¿Ella? – ahora sí estaba en el asombro. ¿Hinata, la chica que no puede decir ni una oración completa delante del dobe sin desmayarse, lo había invitado a salir? Esa chica era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba

_Sí, yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos y se me apareció ella algo entrecortada e inquieta diciéndome que por favor la acompañe a un paseo en el parque de diversiones. Ella me dijo que era como agradecimiento del otro día que las salvé de esos abusivos

_Pero eso fue hace mucho – dijo el moreno con molestia. Como agradecimiento, sí claro.

_Yo le dije eso también, pero ella dijo que le daba vergüenza todo este tiempo, aunque no entiendo por qué – arrugó el entrecejo pensativo – en fin, voy a ir con ella, mi plan es perfecto

_¿Qué plan? – sabía que estaba mostrando más interés del que debía, pero es que… ¡Demonios! ¡Tonta Hyuuga!

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente

_Un plan tan perfecto que…

_Naruto

_¡Ah! – el rubio se volteó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas – Gaara, ¿ya estás listo?

Sasuke estrechó los ojos al ver al ojeroso ese… ¿y por qué demonios decía "amor" en su frente? Eso era sospechoso

_Sí, vámonos – dijo Gaara

_Espera, déjame presentarte – lo agarró del brazo para acercarlo más – Gaara, él es Sasuke, Sasuke, él es Gaara – los presentó muy sonriente

En cambio los otros dos no estaban nada sonrientes…

_Hmp – fue la respuesta de ambos con total desinterés, y mirándose como si en cualquier momento fueran a salir cuchillos voladores de sus ojos.

_Ah, que aburridos son, tebayo – dijo el rubio notando la actitud de ambos, aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderse, sabía que los dos eran así – bueno, vamos Gaara, adiós teme! – comenzó a alejarse

_Suerte con tu _cita_ – espetó el moreno entre dientes. No se refería precisamente a Hinata.

_¿Cita? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a Naruto inquisidor, y si tuviera cejas levantaría una (Gaa: era necesario decir eso? ¬_¬*… N/A: … ^_^)

_Sí, tengo una cita – contestó sonriendo zorrunamente

_¿Con quién?

_Con Hinata

_¿Cuándo? – preguntó Subaku arrugando el entrecejo. Y Sasuke, que aún no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, estaba haciendo buen uso de su sentido del oído.

_El sábado – dijo Naruto

_¿A qué hora? – preguntó de nuevo

_A las cuatro de la tarde – esta vez contestó con cara desconcertada – Ah, tranquilo – sonrisa zorruna – no te pongas celoso… _amor_ – acercó su cara sonriente a la de Gaara

Si alguien mirara a Sasuke juraría que ve un aura negra fluyendo a su alrededor, y daba miedo, ni sus fans se acercarían a él…

¿QUE HABÍA DICHO ESE DOBE?

A este paso iba a desgastar sus dientes de tanto apretarlos con rabia, y también se iba a arrugar su perfecto rostro de tanto fruncir el ceño

_No me llames así – dijo molesto el pelirrojo, y un poquito sonrojado

_¡Hahahah! – se carcajeó el kitsune – también quién te manda a ponerte ese tatuaje – decía burlón mientras caminaban alejándose

_Ya te dije que significa que…

_Sí, sí, sí – no lo dejó terminar

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Porque veo la posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo por mí, es demasiado~ – cantaba un moreno mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la academia – ¿por qué sigo escapando de la verdad cuando en lo único que pienso es en ti? Me dejaste hipnotizado~… hm?

Obito dejó de cantar al notar a alguien escabulléndose apresuradamente detrás de la pared. Y por el cabello plateado que le pareció ver, supuso quien era.

¿En serio estaba escondiéndose? ¿Por qué? Aaaaah, ya se acordó

Con una sonrisa, Obito se apresuró a alcanzar los pasos rápidos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

**/*/*/*/MIENTRAS TANTO…/*/*/*/**

No sabía por qué estaba actuando como un idiota… pero… ¡Sólo fue el primer impulso que tuvo!

Además, no quería verlo ni en pintura así que no es de extrañarse que lo evite… pero que escape y se esconda era algo fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, siguió alejándose de allí rápida y sigilosamente. Sólo tenía que llegar a ese final del pasillo que tenía en frente y estaría tranquilo…

_Hola

Paró en seco cuando alguien apareció en frente suyo, al final del pasillo… El destino era un desgraciado

_Destino: MUAHAHAHAHA! ÒwÓ_

_¿A dónde vas tan apurado, Kakashi? – preguntó el moreno

_No te importa – quiso pasar por su lado, y como ya esperaba, el pelinegro no lo dejó y se interpuso

_¿Estás huyendo de mí? – el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos y sonrió de lado

_Bueno, tu cara es horrenda – dijo Kakashi con toda la tranquilidad que podía emanar

_¿No será que cierto besito te afectó?

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

¿Qué si le había afectado? Por supuesto que no, solamente había quedado como zombi, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que se había ido de la academia sin Naruto, y recién cuando llegó a su casa notó su notable ausencia (N/A: ya saben dónde estaba Naruto XD)

_Se me revolvió el estómago de asco – respondió el peliplateado

_Heheh, ¿en serio? – preguntó divertido el otro – cuanto lo siento

_¿No que te gustaba Iruka? – preguntó Kakashi mirando a un lado

No que le interesara en lo absoluto, pero decir que le gustaba una persona y andar besando a otra no era normal. ¿A qué jugaba?

Kakashi volvió a mirarlo a los ojos después de un momento en el que Obito se quedó en silencio. Serio silencio.

_Me gusta, ¿qué te hace pensar que no? – respondió al fin

_... – Kakashi no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido por ese tipo de respuesta que no venía dosificada con burla o chiste como es normal en Obito.

_¿No creerás que porque te besé, o sí? eso solo fue para que te calles, no significó nada

_Ya lo sé, imbécil – contestó estoico el peliplateado y se abrió paso empujándolo con el hombro

Obito se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, y luego dejó salir un suspiro.

_Aún no… – agachó la mirada y pasó la mano por toda la cara haciendo clara su frustración. Luego se fue al encuentro con su sobrino para irse a casa, tal vez eso le levante el humor…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Hola, Sasuke, ¿cómo te fue ho…?

¡PUM!

Obito sintió que casi se desarma su auto de tan fuerte que cerró Sasuke la puerta al entrar

_Ehm… ¿pasó algo malo? – gota en la sien

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, ni lo miró, solo se quedó ahí sentado de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

_¿Problemas con tu chica?

No creía posible que Sasuke frunciera más el ceño, pero acababa de ver que se equivocó.

_No sé qué pasará, Sasuke, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien siempre y cuando te inmiscuyas más – aconsejó el tío manejando, tal vez su sobrino tenía problemas por ser muy poco sociable... más bien, creído.

A Sasuke se le prendió un foquito en la cabeza.

Inmiscuirse, eh?

¡CLARO! Sábado, en el parque de diversiones, a las cuatro de la tarde, Hinata Hyuuga sería eliminada, kukukuku

_ _"Oh, al parecer ya se le ocurrió algo bueno"_ – pensó Obito al ver que ahora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado… sin imaginar que lo que se le ocurrió no era algo bueno, sino malo, cruel, ¡perverso! MUAHAHAHA

Sasuke y su tío llegaron a casa, y Sasuke seguía pensando…

Tenía un buen plan para deshacerse de Hinata, y no tenía de qué preocuparse, aún faltaba toda la semana para la ejecución, hoy era Lunes… Pero aún había un problema…

El cabeza de fósforo.

Se veía exageradamente sospechoso el muy preguntón…

"_¿Vas a ir a una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?"_

¡CIELOS! ¿Qué se creía? ¿Su dueño? ¿Su esposa? Maldito cabeza de cereza. Pero lo que más le enojó fue…

"_Ah, tranquilo… no te pongas celoso,… amor"_

Si el usuratonkachi estaba bromeando (y obvio que lo hacía porque si no lo castraría) era un chiste sin ninguna gracia y bastante repugnante.

Sasuke seguía pensando sin darse cuenta de que había pasado por alto el tipo de pensamientos que estaba teniendo y no se percató de lo exagerados que eran hasta ahora.

Ahora que se paraba a pensar en eso, ¿no está actuando demasiado… alterable? Es decir, a él qué le importa que tal o cual le salte encima al usuratonkachi.

Aunque, pensándolo muy bien, sus actos hasta ahora han demostrado exactamente lo contrario. Se enojaba, le daba rabia verlo con otra persona, no le gustaba que lo toquen más de la cuenta, no le gustaba ver al dobe cariñoso con otra persona, mucho menos que lo ignore por culpa de otra persona… ¿eso qué significaba?

_Significa que estás celoso

Sasuke se sobresaltó, muy visiblemente para un Uchiha, y se volteó en dirección a la voz de su niisan… ¿tan superdotado era que ahora leía mentes? Un momento… ¡ÉL NO ESTABA CELOSO!

_¡No estoy celoso! – dijo Sasuke a la defensiva al mismo segundo que se volteó

Y se encontró con la cara paralizada de Itachi, quien…

Tenía un teléfono en la mano

_... - sorprendido

_... – sorprendido

Silencio

Desgraciado silencio

__¿Itachi? ¿Estás ahí? Holaaaa?_

El silencio era tan fuerte que se escuchaba a la persona al otro lado del teléfono

__Itachi, No me digas que estoy celoso porque yo… bueno, sí lo estoy, lo admito, mira, yo sé que no eres bueno para este tema pero… ¿crees que debo confesarme? Nita es muy complicada_

_...

_...

__Itachi? Itachi! Demonios, se cortó la comunicación _

_Beep! Ti… ti… ti… ti…_

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¡COMPRÉ UNA SANDÍA! – una tercera y feliz persona entró a la sala e irrumpió el silencio - ¡Una deliciosa, roja, jugosa y dulce SANDÍA! Es tan deliciosa que haremos las cosas equitativamente… ¡La mitad para ustedes y la otra mitad para mí!

_... – Sasuke

_... – Itachi

_Ehm… ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Obito al ver a sus dos sobrinos paralizados - ¡Itachi! ¡Te ves más pálido! ¡te dije que te alimentes bien! ¿por qué nunca me haces caso? – cruzó los brazos como un padre reprendedor – y Sasuke… - miró a su otro sobrino y su cara cambió a una de espanto - ¡POR LAS BARBAS DEL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS! ¡Sasuke! ¡estás rojo como una SANDÍA! – pausa – no me refiero a que estés verde, me refiero a la sandía por dentro – explicó - ¿Tienes fiebre?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue salir corriendo y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Itachi volvió a la normalidad y a su sereno semblante, luego colocó el teléfono lentamente en su lugar.

_Itachi, me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué pasa aquí – exigió el mayor

_Algo inimaginable…

_...

_...

_...

_Sasuke está enamorado, no lo sabe, no quiere saberlo, no quiere estarlo y vive en la negación

Obito parpadeó

_Oh…

_...

_... ¿quieres un pedazo de sandía?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Este es uno de esos días en los que lo primero que te preguntan es algo que no va en ningún sentido… o sea, Martes.

_¿Vals? – el moreno levantó una ceja

_Sí – dijo el rubio rascándose atrás de la cabeza y sonriendo algo nervioso - lo que pasa es que ero… mi abuelo! quiere llevarme a una de esas fiestas de gala aburridas y me dijo que me prepare para bailar vals porque es una fiesta de matrimonio – dijo haciendo puchero – se empeña en llevarme porque quiere que encuentre a mi futura esposa

_¿Y me estás pidiendo que te enseñe? – preguntó el moreno irónico - ¿o sea que no sabes? He, hasta el más estúpido sabe bailar vals, que patético – sonrió con sorna - pero no deberías preocuparte, no creo que nadie quiera bailar contigo

Normalmente esperaba un "TEME!" o un estúpido puchero, pero al mirar al rubio vio que estaba con los ojos estrechos, furiosos y dolidos. A Sasuke le dio un escalofrío.

_Bien, gracias de todas formas – espetó el rubio antes de voltearse y comenzar a alejarse

_Espera, dobe – lo siguió por detrás aún con su arrogante sonrisa - solo estaba bromeando, usuratonkachi, te ayudaré

_Oye, Lee – habló el rubio ignorando a Sasuke completamente - ¿sabes bailar vals?

_No, ¡pero si quieres te enseño salsa! – dijo animado el moreno vestido de verde – ¡es un baile que SÍ muestra la llama de nuestra juventud!

_No, gracias, tebayo

_Pero yo sé de alguien que es experto en vals… ¡NEJI! Él estará encantado de enseñarte hasta que llegue la luz de la luna llena – pose guay y brillo en los dientes súper blancos

_¿Eh? – preguntó el rubio haciendo una mueca

Sasuke rodó los ojos y habló de nuevo antes de que Naruto cometa una locura

_Dobe, ¿no me escuchaste? Ya te dije que yo te ayudaré

_¿Dónde está Neji? – preguntó el Uzumaki y estrellas aparecieron en los ojos de Lee

Sasuke comenzaba a tensarse con rabia ¡Lo estaba ignorando! ¡nadie ignora TANTO a Uchiha Sasuke!

____**Naruto…**_

Ese tono de voz sólo auguraba muerte… ¡MUERTE!

_Está en la cafetería ¡CORRE! – informó Lee feliz de la vida

_Gracias – y dicho eso el kitsune se encaminó a la cafetería

_**¡NARUTO!**

El rubio sintió cómo lo paraban del brazo bruscamente, y se volteó enojado

_Te dije que yo iba a ayudarte – repitió el moreno cabreadísimo y agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Naruto

_Es obvio que no estás dispuesto a ayudarme, ese "amable" comentario tuyo fue un claro NO para mí, perdona que sea tan _patético_ – estiró su brazo para que lo suelte, pero el moreno no lo dejó

_ ¡Ya te dije que…! – apretó los ojos, ¿desde cuándo se sentía mal por algún comentario? Ese estúpido rubio lo hacía sentir así! El remordimiento no es algo que experimente usualmente –… sólo estaba bromeando – disculparse no era una opción para él

Naruto debía entender…

_**_Vete a la mierda**_

"Entender", sí claro

_Voy a enseñarte quieras o no – ratificó el moreno, lo cual sorprendió un poco a Naruto, aunque después volvió a fruncir el ceño – vas a ir a mi casa hoy a las seis de la tarde, más te vale ser puntual, usuratonkachi

Soltó a Naruto y se volteó para retirarse con las manos en los bolsillos

_Te vas a quedar esperando hasta que te lleve el diablo – murmuró el rubio yéndose en sentido contrario

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡Estúpido dobe! – Sasuke quería arrancarse los cabellos y miraba al reloj otra vez…

_19:06 pm._

_19:07 pm. _

Y si seguía mirando, los numeritos iban a continuar creciendo

_¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgulloso? – refunfuñó el moreno como si él fuera el único con derecho a serlo, sacando una chaqueta negra de cuero para salir. Con Uchiha Sasuke nadie se mete, y si el usuratonkachi no iba a venir, entonces…

_Sasuke ¿vas a salir? – preguntó Obito sacando sus ojos de la televisión

_Sí, enseguida regreso

Y salió sin darle oportunidad al mayor de preguntarle a donde iba

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

DING DONG!

Kakashi dejó su libro a un lado, extrañado. Que él sepa no esperaba visitas de nadie, y Jiraya no le había dicho nada tampoco.

De todas formas, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

_¿Sí? – preguntó al abrir la puerta y luego puso cara de horror al ver quien era…

Era…

¡AH!

_¿Me compra galletitas? – dijo una niñita mostrándole una caja con una sonrisa que hacía notar que le faltaban algunos dientes… que horror

_Ehm… - puso su ojito feliz, aunque no esté feliz – no tengo dinero

_Claro que tiene – acto seguido la niña comenzó insistente a meter mano en el bolsillo de Kakashi

_¡No! – se hizo a un lado – no tengo

_Debe tener en algún lugar de su casa, yo lo ayudo a buscar – dijo dispuesta a entrar

_Nononono – la agarró de la cabeza mientras trataba de entrar por debajo de sus piernas con fuerzas sacadas sabe Kami de donde – ve con tu mamá

PUM!

Cerró la puerta antes de que el engend… la niñita! entre… ya son varias veces que hace algo así, ¡era una extorsionadora!

DING DONG

Oh no! ahora iba a insistir hasta que le abran de nuevo, lo mejor era fingir no escuchar

DING DONG

Kakashi se sentó a leer otra vez

DING DONG

Kakashi se puso unos audífonos y siguió leyendo

TOC TOC TOC!

_Paaa, ¡La puerta! – escuchó la voz de Naruto desde su cuarto

_¡Es la niña loca esa!

_¡AH! NO LA DEJES ENTRAR, TEBAYO! – fue la respuesta dosificada con espanto que le devolvió el rubio. Entonces Kakashi siguió leyendo

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

_Agh! – Kakashi se levantó del sillón hastiado – voy a comprarle una cajita y si sigue molestando va a ver – se dirigió a abrir la puerta

La abrió y…

_Está bien, dame una caja de galletas, pero que sean de chocolate y…

Se quedó helado al ver quien era…

Era…

¡AH!

_Buenas noches… – dijo la persona parada en frente suyo – Kakashi-sensei… y disculpe pero no tengo galletas

_... – ahora sí tenía cara de horror - ¿qué hace usted aquí, Uchiha?

_Naruto me invitó a venir, ¿y usted qué hace aquí? – preguntó el moreno fingiendo no saber nada

_Yo… - se vio descubierto - el abuelo de Naruto me pidió que le dé clases particulares porque… no anda muy bien en sus notas – se inventó

_Ah, bueno – dijo el Uchiha con indiferencia - con permiso, voy a entrar

_Lo siento, pero no puede entrar, Naruto está ocupado

Sasuke frunció el ceño. No espantó a la mocosa horrible (la cual salió corriendo y arrojando sus galletitas para alivianar la carga y correr más rápido) y estuvo ahí paradote tocando el timbre una hora para que después no lo dejen entrar.

_Pues esta no es su casa para que me venga a decir si puedo entrar o no – dijo Sasuke serenamente, utilizando la situación a su favor – y Naruto, EL DUEÑO DE LA CASA, me invitó a venir, y usted es solo un profesor haciendo de particular, no tiene ninguna autoridad de impedirme el paso

_Tsk – Kakashi no podía argumentar nada, no quería que descubra la verdad – pasa

Y con una sonrisa de lado y triunfante, el moreno entró a la casa del rubio.

Se sorprendió de lo que vio. Por fuera se veía una casa común y corriente, pero por dentro estaba lleno de lujo… al parecer el dobe no era ningún pobretón.

_El cuarto de Naruto – dijo Sasuke mirando a Kakashi inquisidor - ¿sabe dónde está?

_Segundo piso, tercer cuarto a la derecha – dijo la voz de una nueva presencia – gusto de verte otra vez, ¿Uchiha, verdad?

Kakashi se volteó enojado sin importarle que sea Jiraya.

Sasuke lo miró y recordó al peliblanco extraño que fue a jalarle la oreja a Naruto el otro día, y los interrumpió justo antes de que… ehem!

_Ehm… sí, soy Sasuke, su compañero, gusto en conocerlo, usted debe ser su abuelo – dijo el moreno

_¡_ABUELO_ SERÁ TU…! Quiero decir, sí, lo soy – dijo sonriendo amablemente después de pegarles tremendo susto a Sasuke y a Kakashi

_Bueno, voy a ver al dobe – y subió las escaleras apresurado

Kakashi estaba que hervía de rabia

_¿Escuchó lo que le dijo? le dijo "dobe", el muy insolente – se quejó Kakashi furioso y desprendiendo chispas

_Así son los jóvenes – Jiraya encogió los hombros – cálmate, Kakashi

_Naruto va a explicarme esto y más le vale darme una buena excusa porque si no…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Porque veo la posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo por mí, esto es demasiadooo~ – cantaba un rubio en su cama y con sus audífonos, mientras miraba revistas de chicas lindas – ¿por qué sigo escapando de la verdad cuando en lo único que pienso es en ti? Me dejaste hipnotizado, hechizado, y me acabo de dar cuentaaaa~

Estaba acostado de espaldas y con la revista ocupando todo su espacio visual, casi en su cara, mientras seguía cantando…

_¿Alguna vez piensas cuando estás sola en cómo sería esto? ¿estoy loco o enamorándome? ¿es solo otro gustar? ¿contienes la respiración cuando te miro? ¿te estás reteniendo como yo lo hago? Traté y traté de apartarme, pero sé que este sentimiento no se iraaaaaa-

_Hola, dobe

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – y así terminó la canción, el público aplaude con euforia, y…

¡Llamen a los paramédicos! ¡EL cantante Uzumaki Naruto acaba de sufrir un paro cardiaco y se le cayó el micrófono, cayó inconsciente en el escenario y todos gritan a su alrededor desesperados por hacerlo reaccionar porque sin él, el ídolo, LA VIDA NO TENDRÍA SENTIDO!... (Naru: Era necesario tanto sarcasmo? ¬_¬ - Flor: Sí XD)

_...

_...

Claro, ¿y cómo no sufrir un paro cardiaco? si en un momento estás cantando y mirando chicas hermosas en una revista, y luego aparece una mano que baja la revista revelando el rostro de cierta persona, a la que quieres deformar a golpes, casi en tu nariz.

¿Qué hacía Uchiha Sasuke en su casa? Y peor ¿qué hacía en su cuarto? Y Peor! ¿qué hacía en su cama? Y PEOR! ¿QUE HACIA ENCIMA DE ÉL?

_Usuratonkachi

_¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Y salte de encima, tebayo! – lo apartó haciendo que el moreno se haga a un lado, pero no salió de la cama

_Tuve que subirme encima de ti porque te hablaba y te hablaba y no me contestabas, seguías cantando más desafinado que un gato callejero, ¿qué estabas mirando? – le quitó la revista para ver

_¡Qué te importa! – se lo quita devuelta - ¿qué haces en mi casa, tebayo? – preguntó enojado el rubio

_No fuiste a mi casa, así que vine

_¿QUE? ¡yo no te dije que iría! ¡antes te lleva el diablo!

_Dije que te enseñaría aunque no quieras

_No, gracias – dijo el rubio con sorna – hasta el más estúpido sabe bailar vals, así que yo soy más estúpido que el más estúpido, no creo que resista estar ante tanto esplendor como lo es el señor aquí presente

_Deja de comportarte como un niño y vístete para salir – Sasuke se levantó de la cama y comenzó a jalar a Naruto del brazo, le dijo que se vista porque solo llevaba una playera, un short y sus calcetines – vamos a ir a mi casa

Naruto ponía todo su peso impidiendo ser levantado

_No puedo, soy _tan_ patético que dudo que aprenda de _tan_ gran experto

_¿Por qué te tomas tan en serio lo que te digo? ¿eres idiota o qué? ¡Ya te dije que solo estaba bromeando! – alzó la voz el moreno, perdiendo la paciencia

_Oh, perdona, soy _tan_ estúpido que no me di cuenta

_Tsk!

_...

_...

_...

_¡ESTA BIEN! ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿QUE ME DISCULPE? ¡BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¿CONTENTO?

Pasó un segundo para que se dé cuenta de lo que había dicho…

Y quedó tieso y tenso como si fuera un ladrón novato al que la policía acababa de acorralar.

Y se volteó dándole la espalda a Naruto

Oh, demonios, ¡esto era vergonzoso! ¡Se había disculpado! ¡ES HORRIBLE! No quería mirarlo a la cara. Sasuke cerró los puños y apretó los ojos, esperando a que se lo trague la tierra.

Pero la tierra era cruel y no se lo tragó.

_Tierra: MUAHAHAHAHA! ÒwÓ_

Le parecieron horas que estuvo ahí parado de espaldas, tal vez esperando burlas, carcajadas como su subconsciente lo estaba haciendo imaginar en su mente…

_**/*/Imaginación de Sasuke/*/**_

__HAHAHA! – reía Naruto con todas las ganas - ¡UCHIHA SASUKE SE DISCULPÓ CONMIGO! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡TE VES TAAAAAN ESTÚPIDO! – lo apunta con el dedo_

__¡Cállate! – sigue de espaldas_

__¡HAHAHA! ¡Y MIRA! – el rubio levanta un celular - ¡Gravé tu "hermosa" voz pidiéndome disculpas! ¡Se lo mostraré a toda la clase y lo pondré de tono para escucharlo cada vez que me llamen!_

__¿QUE?_

"_LO SIENTO"_

"_LO SIENTO"_

"_LO SIENTO"_

__¡MALDITO!_

__Y les diré que estabas de rodillas HAHAHAHA!_

__¡NOOOO!_

__¡SIIIIII! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

_**/*/Fin de la exagerada imaginación de Sasuke/*/ **_

Ya esperaba su funeral

Pero lo único que sintió fue un fuerte apretón alrededor de su tenso cuerpo que casi le quita el aire y luego cayó como saco de papas a la cama del rubio, y por si eso fuera poco, sintió un peso aplastándolo.

Cuando abrió los ojos espantados, lo primero que vio fue la cara feliz y sonriente del rubio, mientras lo aplastaba contra su cama.

_No necesitabas disculparte, solo estaba bromeando, tebayo – le dijo contento y sonriendo zorrunamente.

Sasuke no lo sabía, pero era verdad: Naruto se tomaba en serio todo lo que se refería al moreno. Normalmente el rubio no deja que nadie lo opaque, pero pensar que Sasuke es como muchos otros que solo lo ven como un tonto, le dolía. Y que se disculpe con él significaba mucho para Naruto, sabiendo que es una gran hazaña ese tipo de acontecimiento con Sasuke.

Ahora lo seguía mirando feliz… mientras que el moreno lo miraba con el ceño… ¿cómo decirlo?... _frunsidísimo_ (no sabía que existía esa palabra)

_... x… x… x… x… x… x… x… x… - todas esas eran las venas por reventar en la cabeza, cuello y quién sabe dónde más, de Sasuke

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

¡CRASH! ¡POW¡ ¡PUM! ¡CRASH! ¡THUMP!

_Ya es suficiente, voy a subir – dijo Kakashi levantándose del sofá

_No vayas – aconsejó Jiraya – podrían estar teniendo sexo salvaje y tú no quieres ver eso

_...

_...

_...

Kakashi corrió subiendo las escaleras

Pero antes de que llegue al cuarto escalón, vio a Naruto bajando apresuradamente, vestido y listo para salir, mientras agarraba de la mano y arrastraba consigo al Uchiha todo ceñudo y con venas para reventar en la cabeza.

_Voy a ir a la casa de Sasuke a hacer una tarea, tebayo – le dijo sonriente. Kakashi miró a Sasuke, quien sólo dijo…

_... x… x… x… x… x… x… x… x… - eso

_Tienes otras tareas qué hacer y si se te hace tarde… – dijo Kakashi tratando de detenerlo

_No te preocupes, Obito-sensei me traerá, adiós – se despidió llevándose a Sasuke consigo.

_¿Era mi impresión o Naruto tenía un chichonsote en la cabeza? – preguntó Jiraya después de que salieron

_Me va a escuchar cuando vuelva – espetó Kakashi furioso

_Vamos, Kakashi, no seas duro con él – dijo Jiraya levantándose del sofá para retirarse – solo porque sea amigo de un Uchiha, no significa nada, es más, yo diría que ese chico se parece a ti cuando eras más joven

Kakashi se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendido. Iba a argumentar algo, pero el peliblanco ya no estaba.

_Aaahh… - suspiró resignado. En cierta forma, Jiraya tenía razón. Sasuke era el genio, serio, bien parecido y Naruto era el… el…

Dobe, cabezahueca, hiperactivo, usuratonkachi, tonto, denso QUE NUNCA SE DIO CUENTA DE-!

_¡AAAAAHHH! – el repentino grito asustó al peliplateado sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¡Qué horror! ¡KAKASHI! ¡yo no voy a limpiar el desastre de este mocoso del demonio!

De curioso, había ido a pasar por el cuarto del rubio y ya se imaginan el resto

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa y miró a todos lados de la sala oscura para ver si era seguro entrar… no quería toparse con Itachi estando con el dobe, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la intuición (femenina) de que en ningún sentido sería bueno que esos dos se conozcan.

_¿Qué pasa, teme? – preguntó el rubio curioso de ver cómo Sasuke inspeccionaba a su alrededor sin dejarlo entrar todavía.

_Entra – lo agarró del brazo y corrió a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto rápidamente – corre, dobe

_¿Por qué? – preguntó Naruto parando. Sasuke giró los ojos, ¿por qué el dobe tenía que ser tan necio?.

_Porque… - inventó algo rápido - hay un fantasma en la sala

_¿E-En serio? ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – casi se monta encima del moreno y por poco lo hace caer por las escaleras

_¡SSHHHH!

_¡Pero el fantasma! – el rubio miraba a todos lados aterrado – ¡estaba ahí y me sonrió! – apuntó a un punto específico de la sala

_Esa es una fotografía, dobe

_¡Eso es lo que el fantasma quiere que creas!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

No debió mencionar al fantasma, tardaron media hora en llegar a su cuarto, tenía suerte de que Itachi no esté en casa.

_Bien, empecemos, usuratonkachi – se acercó a su radio para insertar un CD

_Pero… - decía Naruto mirando a los lados con desconfianza - el fantasma…

_¡No hay fantasma, dobe! – dijo el moreno hastiado - ¿qué eres? ¿un gatito miedoso?

_¡Yo no tengo miedo, tebayo!

_Sí, claro – obvio sarcasmo

_¡En serio! – volvió a decir el rubio escandalosamente - Incluso tengo amigos fantasmas

_Oh, de verdad? – dijo el moreno con un tono de "Estás loco y hay que seguirte la corriente" - ¿Y cómo se llama?

_Se llama Memma, toca la flauta y le gusta el ramen

_... – lo miiiiira con sus aburridos ojos – deja de decir tonterías si no quieres unirte a tu amiguito como el fantasma que serás después de que te mate

Genial, ahora estaba celoso de un fantasma imaginario… ¡NO ESTABA CELOSO! ¿qué tonterías estaba pensando?

_Ya, ya me callé

_Bien – Sasuke insertó el CD y comenzó a buscar la canción correcta, mientras Naruto curioseaba sus cosas

_ _"Sasuke tiene computadora en su cuarto! No es justo, tebayo"_ – hacía puchero mientras miraba

_Bueno, ven aquí – lo llamó el moreno y Naruto se acercó - te mostraré cuál es la posición – Sasuke puso una mano en la cintura del rubio y con la otra agarró una de las manos de Naruto - pon tu otra mano en mi hombro

_Eeh… Sasuke – habló Naruto algo extrañado

_¿Qué? – Sasuke lo miró molesto por la interrupción

_Se supone que yo seré el hombre cuando baile con una chica – especificó el rubio - ¿tengo que poner mi mano en el hombro de la chica?

_Kuso… - fue la respuesta que dio Sasuke mientras Naruto sonreía al estilo Sai ante la molestia del moreno – pon tu mano en mi cintura

_Ok

Sasuke puso la mano en el hombro de Naruto

_Ahora necesito que te concentres y me sigas – dijo con poca paciencia el moreno

_Ok

**/*/*/Un segundo después/*/*/**

_¡AUCH!

_¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el rubio después de pisar a Sasuke

_Mira como lo hago yo, torpe – vena en la frente

_Está bien

_¡AUCH!

_Eso ya no fue mi culpa

_¿Entonces de quién, idiota?

_Tú metiste tu pie debajo del mío

**/*/Una hora después/*/**

_Lo estás haciendo un _poco_ mejor – fue la cosa más bonita que dijo Sasuke a otra persona en años - pero ahora debes dejar de mirar tus pies, mírame a mí

_Ok

_¡No mires tus pies!

_¡Pero es que…!

_Sólo sigue la música y concéntrate en mí – Naruto levantó la mirada y trató de mantenerse en los ojos negros - debes mirar a los ojos de tu pareja sino parecerás más tonto de lo que ya eres

_¡Oye!

Siguieron dando algunos pasos mientras el rubio se esforzaba por mantenerse sin mirar abajo, pero después de un rato ya no le fue mucho problema debido a que, si su elección consistía escoger entre los ojos de Sasuke y sus pies, definitivamente se quedaba con ese par de orbes negros.

Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos negros de Sasuke. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, ya que la mayoría de las personas tienen ojos oscuros y similares. Pero había algo diferente en los de Sasuke, eran profundos y misteriosos, como el dueño. Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero para Naruto, los de Sasuke no eran ventanas…

Eran cajas fuertes, que guardaban el alma Sasuke, y todos sus secretos

Y cada secreto tenía una contraseña diferente

¡Y cada contraseña tenía quien sabe cuántos números!

Para Naruto, un problema de matemáticas es definitivamente su dolor de cabeza, pero en lo que se refiere a descubrir a las personas y cómo son, realmente era algo que le gustaba hacer.

Con Sasuke era difícil, y eso hacía que, a su punto de vista, sea mucho más interesante. Le gustaba ir conociendo más y más del moreno sin que éste se dé cuenta. Por ejemplo, esos monosílabos con los que frecuentemente contesta, como el "Hump", el moreno lo utiliza para decir "no", pero también para decir "sí", y Naruto aprendió a diferenciarlos, sabía cuando era "sí" y cuando era "no"… o simplemente una abreviatura de "usuratonkachi", el cual usaba más seguido.

También descubrió el gusto del moreno por los tomates y por el chocolate semi-amargo, y que le gustaba el helado de limón. También que le aburría la clase de psicología y que no le gustaba estar solo, por más que finja lo contrario. Le gustaba la tranquilidad, pero no la soledad.

Tenía complejo de hermano, su niisan era su modelo a seguir y superar (especialmente superar), era cariñoso con su mamá (un día lo vio comprando un regalo para mujer, y como buen curioso [no celoso] que es el rubio, sacó el regalo de la mochila de Sasuke sin que se dé cuenta y leyó el papelito que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Mamá"), no le gustan las chicas que lo persiguen y le encanta que lo reten a algo, aunque se haga el difícil, y ganar.

También sabía que tomaba actitudes raras cuando sentía que tenía que disculparse, pero no quería hacerlo directamente. Sabía también que solo hay que colmarle la paciencia para que termine aceptando algo… o para recibir un golpe cuando en serio no quiere.

Eso y muchas otras cosas descubrió pasando tiempo con él y no dejaba de agarrarle más y más interés.

Y lo que le llamaba más la atención era cuando ambos se miraban y, se quedaban ahí, mirándose a los ojos, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, como un par de bobos, ignorando al mundo.

A Naruto le gustaban las miradas que compartían, le gustaba quedarse en esos ojos negros, que de muy, muy cerca eran grises, y en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo trataba de abrir la caja fuerte…

"_¿Qué piensas realmente?"_

"_¿Qué sientes realmente?"_

"_¿Por qué no te gusta el ramen?"…_

Un momento… eso ya lo sabía

__No dije 'no me gusta', dije '__YA__ no me gusta'… porque tú hiciste que me empache, dobe_

__¡Teme!_

_Usuratonkachi – una repentina y hastiada voz lo hizo salir del mundo de lalalá y volver a la Tierra… y pestañear - el vals no es tan pegado, dobe – dijo el moreno

Naruto volvió a pestañear sorprendido hasta que recordó que estaba bailando y se fijó que, en efecto, estaba agarrando la cintura de Sasuke más fuerte de lo normal y apegándolo a él… más de lo normal, refiriéndose a un vals.

_Bueno… - empezó a hablar el blondo - mi abuelo dijo que es un buen método para acercarse a una chica

Vio cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño enojado, luego habló toscamente…

_Pues practica tu _método_ cuando estés con una de esas ofrecidas

Naruto volvió a pestañear y levantó las cejas sorprendido, ¿cuál era el problema de Sasuke con las chicas? Desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta de que realmente no le agrada ninguna. Sí que deben ser fastidiosas las de su club de fans como para molestarlo tanto.

Bueno, eso no importaba. Naruto encontró un muy divertido hobbie desde que conoció a Sasuke…

Hacerlo enojar

Y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad.

_Oooh… ¿Te pongo nervioso? – acercó su rostro al del moreno. Sabía que no le gustaba que invadan su espacio personal.

_No digas ridiculeces – Sí, sabía que no le gustaba que invadan su espacio personal, pero una cosa que Naruto siempre se preguntaba era el por qué Sasuke nunca hacía nada para apartarlo cuando se tomaba esas libertades, viendo como a algunas de sus fans casi les saca el cabello a tirones para quitárselas de encima… hmmm, tal vez porque sabe que Naruto no tiene las mismas intenciones de ellas… como violarlo, por ejemplo… o sí? - si tanto sabe tu abuelo, ¿por qué no te enseña él?

Típico de Sasuke, pensó Naruto, siempre respondía una pregunta con otra, para que el acorralado sea Naruto y no él.

_Lo que pasa es que él piensa que sé bailar porque hace tiempo me mandó a unas clases de baile – contó el rubio - eran aburridas y un día me falte precisamente la clase de vals y me fui a jugar video juegos

_Dobe

Para Naruto el vals era aburrido. Aburridísimo. Quería moverse, saltar, dar vueltas, bailar DE VERDAD.

_Que aburrida canción – hizo palabras sus pensamientos - creo que voy a dormirme parado – ya se hubiera dormido si no estuviera entretenido mirando los ojos de Sasuke.

Para su suerte, la música de vlas se acabó y empezó otra… tango.

_Espera un momento – dijo Sasuke dispuesto a caminar hacia la radio y volver a la canción anterior - Agh! – de repente sintió un tirón que no lo dejó moverse - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó con sus ojos bien abiertos al verse bien abrazado por el cabeza hueca, quien sonreía con la cara más zorruna que podía poner.

_¿Sabes? – habló el rubio y Sasuke comenzó a sentir que lo iba inclinando hacia atrás - Yo no me salté la clase de… _tango_

No era normal que los ojos de Sasuke se abran tanto

_¿De tan-? ¡Ah!

Y Naruto comenzó a bailar, si es que a eso se le puede llamar "bailar". Más bien parecía peleando de tan brusco y fuerte que hacía sus movimientos, y Sasuke se sentía como un muñeco de trapo.

Y no era que Sasuke no pusiera resistencia. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que el rubio lo hacía tan brusco, así impedía que Sasuke se zafe de su agarre y se sienta atontado al ser sacudido de un lado al otro, sin tiempo a defenderse de tal atrocidad, y ni qué decir del exagerado acercamiento entre los dos.

_¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame! – exigió el moreno, aunque algo dudoso ya que puede que el dobe lo suelte de golpe y lo haga volar y estampar con una de la paredes de su cuarto y... y le saque una foto.

Ante ese horroroso pensamiento, se agarró fuerte de los hombros de Naruto cuando éste lo inclinó hacia atrás tan fuerte que su cabeza casi llegó al piso.

Cuando Sasuke abrió los ojos (ya que los había cerrado esperando salir volando y un golpe), el rubio aún lo tenía inclinado, se había detenido gracias al cielo.

¿Gracias al cielo?

Tal vez aún no era buen momento para alegrarse, ya que la mirada de Naruto… como que asustaba.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y fue en ese mismo momento en que vio que el rubio se inclinaba hacia él…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Tierra! Destino! ¡¿Dónde están?

_Tierra y Destino:… _

_Naruto - quiso que su voz saliera amenazante y mortal, pero más bien salió agitada por el jaleo de hace un segundo (tenía que ser por eso). Su aliento chocó con la boca del rubio quien no parecía inmutarse o siquiera ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora Sasuke vio que Naruto ya no se inclinaba, sino que lo suspendía hacia él y…

y…

Y…!

¡Truck!

_Sasuke, ¿sabes dónde ocultó el desgraciado de Itachi lo malvaviscos? – preguntó una tercera voz - ¿Oh? – la persona pestañeó sorprendido al ver la escena

¡Thump!

_¡AGH! – fue el quejido de Sasuke cuando el idiota lo soltó haciendo que caiga al piso

_¡Obito-sensei! XD – saludo el ojiazul de lo más alegre

_Oh… - Obito seguía sintiéndose como retrasadito mental hasta que reaccionó - ¡OH! ¡PERDONEN! No quise interrumpir, ¡no sabía que estabas aquí, Naruto! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya me voy! – se disculpó a la velocidad de la luz

_No interrumpió nada, hahaha! – rió el rubio como si nada. Sasuke lo miró, ¿qué acaso ese idiota no tenía noción de lo que estaba a punto de hacer?... ¿o sólo sería imaginación de Sasuke?... ¡Demonios!

_Itachi los tiene bajo su almohada – dijo Sasuke a su tío, ignorando cómo temblaba su ceja izquierda levemente - ya se los debe haber comido

_¡Ese tu hermano es pura maldad! – dijo Obito levantando el puño de la justicia (¬_¬) - ¡Primero me viene con su "oh, a mí no me gusta lo dulce" y luego mis chocolates desaparecen por arte de magia! – reclama agitando una caja vacía de chocolates

_Esos me los comí yo – dijo el Uchiha menor sin ninguna compasión

_...

_...

_¡Tú También eres pura maldad! – agitando los brazos dramáticamente - por cierto… ¿qué estaban haciendo?

_Sasuke me estaba dando clases de vals, tebayo – respondió el visitante

_Ah, entonces me voy para que sigan – hizo ademán de retirarse

_No es necesario, el dobe ya aprendió bastante – Sasuke miró el reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde, el tiempo se pasó volando

_Bien, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Naruto? – preguntó el mayor

_Sí, por favor – recogió su chaqueta para salir - adiós teme, y Gracias – le dijo desde la puerta

_Hn

_Contesta como persona semi-pensante por lo menos, teme ¬_¬

_¡Dobe! – le dio un empujón haciendo que salga de una vez de su cuarto - Esa debería ser mi frase

Naruto le sonrió antes de salir y se despidió con la mano

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_ A tu… _padre_ no le importa que hayas ido a la casa de Sasuke? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras llevaba a Naruto hacia su casa

_Ehm… - la boca de Naruto se hizo una línea y sudó frío - creo que me voy a quedar sin ramen por mucho tiempo, tebayo u_uU

_Heheheh – rió el moreno, ya estacionándose al frente de la casa del rubio – Naruto, quiero darte algo… toma – le entregó algo a Naruto antes de que salga del auto

Naruto tomó el pequeño objeto y vio que era un regalo envuelto

_¿Qué es? – pregunto curioso

_Es un regalito de mi parte para Kakashi – dijo Obito con una sonrisa amistosa - para que no se enoje contigo

Naruto lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué podría haber allí para que Kakashi no se enoje con él? ¡debe ser el secreto de la vida! ¡el elixir de la juventud!... un momento… eso solo le interesaría a Gai-sensei

_Pero… ¿qué es? – volvió a preguntar, más curioso esta vez

Obito sonrió… tenebrosamente

_No lo abras si quieres vivir ^_^

Naruto tragó saliva

_¿Le digo que usted se lo manda, dattebayo?

_No, solo dile que es algo que le pertenece – aclaró el moreno

_¿O sea… que usted se lo robó y se pondrá feliz porque ahora se lo está devolviendo? – Naruto era muy bueno para sacar conclusiones (nótese el sarcasmo)

_¡NO! Mira, solo entrégaselo sin decirle nada

_Está bien – se dispuso a salir del auto, pero luego se acordó de algo – Obito-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

_Claro

_¿Usted y Kakashi-sensei tienen alguna _cosa_ fuera de lo común?

_E-etto… ¿Aaaa… qué te refieres?

_El otro día, por la ventana, los vi corriendo por toda la cancha, él persiguiéndolo a usted, y usted escapando y riendo

_Heheheh – se rascó detrás de la cabeza - me gusta molestarlo, será mejor que vayas – se apresuró a decir

_Sí, adiós Obito-sensei, gracias

_De nada

Y Naruto entró a su casa

_¡Ya llegué!

_Hola, enano – saludó el peliblanco

_¿Y Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó el rubio al no verlo esperándolo en la puerta para castigarlo

_Salió a la venta a comprar unas cosas, ya debe estar volviendo

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Kakashi estaba volviendo a su casa regresando de la venta, estaba andando distraído en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se percató del auto estacionado que había frente a su garaje.

_Kakashi

El peliplateado sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral. No sabía si de la sorpresa o del hecho de reconocer la voz que lo llamaba

_... – a pesar de eso, se quedó callado y sacó sus llaves para entrar a su casa, ignorando la otra presencia.

Ignorarla todo lo que pudo, porque la otra persona no tardó en pararse a su lado, volteándolo del hombro

_¿No me vas a saludar? – le preguntó el moreno, en un tono supuestamente ofendido

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó simplemente Hatake, una forma indirecta de decir '¿por qué no te largas?'

_Traje a Naruto – respondió Obito

_Gracias, ahora vete – Kakashi abrió la puerta de su garaje y se dispuso a entrar, sin más.

_¡Espera! – lo detuvo el Uchiha – quiero… - hizo una pausa soltando un suspiro cansado – quiero decirte algo…

_¿Qué? – se dignó a prestarle atención

_Yo… - lo miró a los ojos y se quedó callado

_...

_Yo… aahh… - agachó la mirada con tristeza - no tiene importancia

_Como todo lo que tú dices o haces – espetó el peliplateado para después volver a abrir la puerta para entrar.

Pero se detuvo un momento y se volteó hacia el moreno, quien había vuelto a su auto, con el mismo semblante, para irse.

_Obito – le habló

_¿Sí? – respondió casi de inmediato levantando la mirada hacia Kakashi

_¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el primer día que nos vimos al inicio de clases? – preguntó el enmascarado

_Sí

_La regla es esa – dijo Kakashi y Obito lo miró confundido por un momento sin saber a qué se refería - te dije que no me hables ni te dirijas a mí si no es asunto de trabajo, sólo somos colegas ahora, no amigos ni nada, no quiero que me hables de nuevo si no es del ámbito profesional, entendiste? – dicho eso le dio la espalda de nuevo

_¿Qué? – el moreno se había quedado agarrado por sorpresa y aún seguía procesando, hasta que cuando entendió trató de detenerlo - ¡Kakashi…!

_Que pases buenas noches, Uchiha

Y cerró la puerta

_¿Y Naruto? – preguntó Kakashi al ver a Jiraya en la sala, escribiendo sus novelas seguramente

_Ya se fue a dormir

_Que no crea que se salvó – se dispuso a subir las escaleras, pero el peliblanco lo detuvo

_Kakashi – le habló, y cuando Kakashi miró, el mayor le estaba mostrando un paquetito que tenía en la mano – Naruto me dijo que te diera esto

Hatake se acercó a tomarlo, y lo miró de todos lados

_¿Qué es? – preguntó después de inspeccionarlo

_No lo sé – encogió los hombros el otro

Kakashi volvió a mirar el paquetito que tenía envoltura de regalo.

__"¿Naranja y azul?"_ – pensó al ver los colores – _"Esos eran sus colores preferidos cuando era niño"_ – recordó – _"hump, de seguro quiere sobornarme ¿qué será?"_ – volvió su mirada al regalo dispuesto a abrirlo…

Riiiiiiing

Sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndolo, el regalo quedaría para más tarde

_Hola? – contestó el teléfono, y escuchó la voz de Tsunade al otro lado

__Kakashi, necesito que tú y Jiraya vengan acá inmediatamente_

_Enseguida

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Oh, no ordenaron mi cuarto, tebayo

Su cuarto era un desastre

No era que Sasuke se haya puesto loco y le haya lanzado todas sus cosas a la cabeza. Lo que pasó fue que lo empujó con toda su fuerza y él fue a chocar con su ropero, el cual tenía un montón de cosas encima, y esas cosas, se cayeron.

Ahora estaba alzando algunas cosas porque le era imposible caminar sin pisar algo y lastimarse.

_¿Hm? – levantó algo de entre las cosas, algo que no reconocía - ¿Qué es esto? – se dio cuenta de que era una película y leyó el título…

'_PROHIBIDO PARA TI'_

_¿En serioooo? Heheheheh

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó a Naruto. De seguro esta era la película que estaba buscando Tsunade oba-chan, quien decía que Jiraya se lo robó y que la había ocultado en alguna parte de la casa. Y claro, ¿qué mejor lugar para esconder algo sino es el cuarto de Naruto donde no da ganas ni de asomarse por semejante desorden?

Y el nombre de la película era taaaaan llamativo que no podía resistirse.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, colocó la película para verla, mientras se instalaba en su cama con una bolsa de papas fritas.

La introducción de la película comenzó y Naruto lo adelantó hasta la mitad, para ver de qué se trataba. No vaya a ser que sea una de esas películas de ancianos o alguna cursi.

La paró en una escena en la que se veían dos hombres, en una especie de cueva, hablando de algo que no entendía porque se había saltado lo anterior.

__Zen, no hay remedio, debemos esperar aquí hasta mañana_

__Tú siempre metes la pata, Mino, ¡eres un idiota y cabeza hueca!_

__Perdóneme usted, señor perfección, pero que yo recuerde nadie lo invitó a seguirme ¡te dije que te quedarás en el escondite!_

__¿Y dejar que arruines las cosas? ¡Ni hablar! El único éxito que conseguirías sería el suicidio, por lo impulsivo y sin cerebro que eres_

__Siempre tienes que estar ahí para cuidarme, no? ¿por qué no aceptas que ya no soy como antes? Puedo cuidarme solo, Zen_

__¡Y-Yo no estoy aquí por ti, imbécil! ¡Estoy aquí por el éxito de esta misión! ¡Me importa un pepino lo que te pase a ti! ¡Y blablabla, blablabla…! _

Naruto esperó un poco a ver si decían algo interesante, parecía algún movimiento anti-mafia o algo por el estilo…

Sólo tenía que esperar un poco, de seguro pasaba algo interesante…

…

_¡¿NANIIII? – el rubio se quedó con los ojos redondos y tan shokeado que se le cayó el control remoto de la mano.

Aquellos dos de la película habían dejado de hablar y se… ¡BESARON!

¡Esto no tenía sentido!

Y fueron pasando los minutos y Naruto seguía ahí, traumado, tanto que no se movía ni podía quitar los ojos de… de… ¡ESO!

¡Esos dos hombres estaban HACIÉNDOLO! ¡Era horrible! ¡Y ninguno parecía marica hace un momento! ¡Ahora estaban ahí, desnudos, y haciendo ESO! ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

__Zen, no puedo aguantar más_

__¿Y quién te dice que te aguantes, idiota?_

__Qué arrogante, No sé si te diste cuenta pero el que está arriba soy yo_

__¿Y eso qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritó con horror Naruto al ver cómo se la había… metido. ¡¿Cómo eran capaces de hacer semejante COSA? ¡No sabía que eso se podía hacer!

_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – escuchó la voz de Jiraya afuera de su habitación

El rubio puso la película en "Mute" rápidamente

_Na-Nada… - dijo nervioso y con escalofríos - es que… ehm… me saltó una lagartija a la cara

_¿Otra vez? Duerme de una vez, ya son las once y media de la noche, Kakashi y yo vamos a salir, recuerda cerrar tu cuarto con llave

_E-Está bien – respondió, con la mente tan trastornada que no preguntó a dónde irían como de costumbre hacía con lo curioso que es. Luego escuchó los pasos alejándose

El rubio volvió sus ojos a la pantalla, la cual seguía en "Mute" y veía cómo el chico embestía al otro brutalmente.

Obviamente, el primer pensamiento de Naruto fue apagar la tele, pero después se puso a ver la cara del chico que estaba _abajo_, y no pudo evitar preguntarse…

¿Qué sonidos hace un hombre que está _recibiendo_? Es decir, normalmente es la mujer la que está abajo y los sonidos que hace no son ninguna novedad, pero… ¿un hombre?... ¿no se escuchará ridículo, asqueroso o repugnante? O será que se escucha… excitante? Porque el que estaba arriba embestía como salvaje y sin compasión… y parecía encantarle… a los dos.

Con la mano temblando, levantó el control remoto, apuntó a la tele y desactivó el "Mute"

__¡Ah! ¡Mino! ¡Más rápido!_

__Mmh, cada vez te pones más delicioso, eres tan sexy, adoro escuchar esa gruesa voz tuya gimiendo mi nombre _

__¡AH! ¡Ngh! ¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡ah!_

__Hoy te lo haré en todas las posiciones que conozco – el chico le susurró al oído mientras seguía embistiendo - voy a hacerte gritar de placer hasta que amanezca_

__Ah! Sí! Hazlo! Haz todo lo que quieras! AAH! _

Los hombros de Naruto se tensaron… ¿Posiciones? ¿Gritar de placer? ¿Haz todo lo que quieras?... ¿AAH? (N/A: Se nota que ya se le desguañingó el cerebro, no?)

La televisión se quedó encendida hasta que la película acabó…

Y éstas eran las caras que Naruto ponía a medida que avanzaba la película, sin decir absolutamente nada…

_... Ó_ô… O_O… O/O… O_O… O□O… OxO… XxX…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

**/*/AL OTRO DÍA/*/**

"_Mi… no… ¡AH!"_

"_¿No te estoy lastimando?"_

"_No estás con una mujer, idiota… ¡Ngh!"_

"_Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que no voy a tenerte consideración"_

"_Cállate y sigue! ¡Ah!" _

_Uzumaki…

"_La pared está fría, verdad? Y áspera… ¿seguro que quieres que lo haga más fuerte? Podría lastimarte" _

"_Cá… llate, ya te dije que… ¡Mh! hagas lo que quieras… ¡AH! Si algo no me gusta, sabes que simplemente te golpearé… ¡Ngh! Sólo… sigue ¡SIGUE!"_

"_Heh, te voy a dar tan fuerte que haré que la delicada piel de tu miembro se desgarre, ¿eso quieres?"_

"_¡NGH! ¡AH! Siii! "_

"_Heheh, eres un sadomasoquista"_

"_¡AAHH!" _

_¡UZUMAKI!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el rubio saliendo de sus horrorosos pensamientos y se vio en su aula y todos mirándolo, incluyendo especialmente a Asuma-sensei - Sí? ah, disculpe, no lo estaba escuchando

_¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el profesor - Tal vez estás enfermo

_No, estoy bien – respondió el rubio, algo ido

_Bueno, pero ya sabes, si te sientes mal solo tienes que avisar – dijo Asuma y siguió con su clase

_¿Qué pasa, dobe? – preguntó el moreno sentado a su lado, desde que inició el día veía a Naruto algo extraño y perdido en sus pensamientos, no de forma triste como cuando lo rechazó Sakura, sino que sólo concentrado en algo de sus pensamientos - ¿Tu padre te castigó ayer?

_N… - el rubio se rascó atrás de la cabeza con euforia, como si de esa forma pudiera sacar las cosas de su mente - No

_¡Oye, Naruto!

El rubio escuchó su nombre y una mano en su hombro que lo hizo sobresaltarse

_¡AH! – se apartó rápidamente - ¡NO ME TOQUES! – gritó con el ceño fruncido entre enojado, repulsivo y asustado

_Oye, ¿qué rayos te pasa? – preguntó extrañado Kiba apartando su mano

_Ya se dio cuenta de que tienes peste – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que Kiba solo frunció el ceño y puso su boca chueca en señal de molestia, pero se fue sin decir nada. Ya había tocado receso y no iba a perder su tiempo discutiendo con el moreno.

_Maldito Uchiha – refunfuñó de todas formas, mientras caminaba con sus amigos - te lo digo, Hinata, apuesto a que fue él quien me puso veneno en mi almuerzo el otro día - aseguró

_N-No debes hacer ese tipo de acusaciones sin pruebas, Kiba-kun – aconsejó la ojiblanco

_Y no era veneno – especificó Shino - era comida de perro

_¡Pero era horrible! – se quejó el Inuzuka - ¡VOMITÉ! ¡Tuve nauseas todo el día y no se me quitaba el asqueroso sabor de la boca! No puedo creer que Akakmaru coma eso

Mientras tanto, Naruto no se había levantado de su asiento, solo seguía ahí sentado, con la frente apoyada en el pupitre y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, tratando de apartar ESO de su mente.

_Naruto – escuchó una voz familiar - ¿qué tienes?

Levantó la vista y vio a Gaara

_Nada – respondió simplemente

_A mí no me engañas, Naruto

_ _"A mí no me engañas, Naruto, vaya estúpido" – _lo remedó Sasuke en su mente y mirando al pelirrojo como si estuviera a punto de utilizar algún poder ocular llamado sharingan y… -_ "obvio que el dobe no engaña a nadie, ¿qué se cree? Cualquiera se da cuenta que no está normal, que idiota, descubrió que la luna no es de queso el muy tarado" _– Sasuke no se había movido del lado del rubio, obviamente. Si alguien se iba a enterar primero de lo que le pasaba al dobe, ese iba a ser él.

_Ya dije que no tengo nada, tebayo – repitió Naruto, sin ganas de traumar a sus amigos también

_No me digas que viste una película de terror, solo y en la oscuridad – dijo burlón el pelirrojo

_Fue algo PEOR – aseveró el Uzumaki

_O sea que sí viste algo – dijo Sasuke

_ _"O sea que sí viste algo, vaya idiota" –_ lo remedó Gaara en su mente y mirando al moreno como si estuviera a punto de aplastarlo con un bloque enorme de tierra y… - _ "o sea, es obvio que vio algo, que estúpido, descubrió América por teléfono el muy imbécil" _

_Saben qué? Creo que tienen razón, me siento un poco mal, tal vez estoy enfermo – se levantó de su silla – voy a ir a ver a Tsunade oba-chan

_¿Te acompaño? – dijeron al unísono los otros dos, para después mirarse entre ellos con mucho odio

_No, a Tsunade oba-chan no le gusta que entre mucha gente a su oficina, tebayo

_Pero puedo esperarte afuera de la dirección – propuso Gaara

_Claro – dijo el rubio y salió del aula

_Gaara – Kankuro, su hermano, asomó la cabeza por la puerta – ven un momento

_Pero yo estaba…

_Ven, es importante

_Ya voy – y se fue con él. No antes sin que Sasuke le dé una sonrisa triunfante.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿Ya viste la película "Prohibido para ti"? – preguntó una chica a la otra

Jitane, una chica cabello castaño con una coleta baja y ojos color marrón oscuro, miró a su amiga sonriendo.

_¡Sí! – dijo emocionada - fue genial – estrellas en los ojos

Naoko, una chica de ojos verdes, cabello largo y negro, se apoyó en la pared poniéndose pensativa.

_¿Sabes? – comentó - Últimamente no hay parejas interesantes en la academia

_Tienes razón, no hay nada emocionante – Jitane cruzó los brazos concordando

_¿Qué te parece Neji y Lee? – propuso Naoko - Últimamente los veo muy juntos

_Estás loca

_Buen punto

_E-Etto…

Ambas chicas se voltearon al escuchar a alguien cerca de ellas

_¿Mh? – dijeron las dos al ver quien era

_Ustedes son… - decía la rubia nerviosa - las… jefas del club de fans yaoi, ¿no es cierto?

_Sí, ¿qué quieres? – respondió Naoko indiferente y tosca, no le agradaba nada Ino

_Miren nada más – dijo Jitane con sorna - ¿qué no es _ésta_ la que nos tachaba de lesbianas junto con su amiga la frentona pelichicle?

_Ehm… yo… lo siento – se disculpó Ino, inclinándose un poco en señal de disculpa

_Más te vale hacerlo porque, por si no te diste cuenta, la mayoría de las chicas de la academia están en nuestro club – dijo Naoko

_Yo solo quería…

_¿QUE QUERÍAS?– salía un aura asesina de las dos chicas

_Quería saber qué es un seme y un uke – dijo Ino totalmente sonrojada

_... ?

_...

_...

Después de un breve silencio, Naoko sonrió de lado y habló…

_No me digas que has entrado a la fase de curiosidad

_Y-Yo… - se puso más roja, como si fuera posible

_Ven con nosotras… - Jitane la agarró de los hombros, curiosa por saber de qué modo y qué pareja despertó el interés en una chica tan difícil como Ino - y nos contarás cómo fue que surgió tu curiosidad

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos queriendo tranquilidad, pensando en qué podría distraerse para sacar ESO de su pobre y heterosexual mente… ¡era horrible!

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sabía que el dobe no había ido a la dirección ni nada por el estilo, así que lo estaba buscando, y lo encontró. Ahora lo que iba a hacer era acercarse a él y preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba y si no le quería decir lo amenazaría con… ehm… ¡con mandar al fantasma de su sala a atormentarlo!

¿Qué? Era del dobe de quién estaba hablando, después de todo. No es que Sasuke tenga malas ideas.

En cuanto eso, Naruto seguía caminando por el pasillo vacío y no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando la persona estuvo parada frente a él y le dijo…

_Naruto-kun

_¿Mh? – el rubio miró extrañado al chico frente a él, no lo conocía

_Ho-Hola

_Hola – respondió automáticamente Naruto, más extrañado aún

_... – el chico sólo lo miró. Era pelo castaño, piel pálida, delgado y más pequeño en estatura, no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

El chico seguía mirándolo, con un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas… ¿estará enfermo?

Mientras tanto, sin que esos dos se den cuenta, había alguien (N/A: no sé por qué digo "alguien" cuando todos sabemos que es Sasuke, pero es la costumbre u_u) mirando la escena muy confundido, porque que él recuerde nunca había visto al dobe charlar con ese chico, si siempre lo andaba vigilan-… ehem! Cof!

_... eeeh… - habló el rubio sin saber qué decir - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

_Etto… - el chico castaño jugaba nervioso con sus manos - yo… yo… - habló y sus mejillas se encendieron más, luego apretó los ojos y tensó los hombros decidido a sacar a la luz lo que había venido a decir, y lo hizo - ¡Naruto-kun, tú me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi y quería preguntarte si quisieras ser mi novio!

_... ¡! – Sasuke se quedó pasmado y sus ojos se le abrieron a más no poder

_¿QUE? – mientras que Naruto, igual de pasmado, se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión

_Si aceptas… - el chico se acercó a Naruto aprovechando que seguía tieso y lo abrazó del cuello apegándose insinuantemente - dejaré que hagas conmigo lo que quieras – le susurró sensualmente

Naruto cerró su boca, pero tenía la misma cara atónita. Tragó saliva…

"_Hoy te lo haré en todas las posiciones que conozco… voy a hacerte gritar de placer hasta que amanezca"_

"_¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! ¡Haz todo lo que quieras! ¡AAH!" _

_... … … - la boca del rubio se abrió otra vez y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate. Seguía sin reaccionar

_¿Qué dices, Naruto-kun? ¿Me aceptas?

_**En verdad lo siento por ti…** – se escuchó una grave GRAVÍSIMA voz cerca de ellos, y un segundo después, el chico que abrazaba a Naruto se vio jalado de la solapa y bruscamente apartado del rubio - pero Naruto no es gay – el chico miró a su agresor y vio a un Uchiha muy cabreado

_Pero… - quiso hablar el chico

_Es verdad – por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Naruto diciendo algo coherente - yo no soy gay, lo siento

_¡Ya lo escuchaste! – dijo Sasuke y con rabia lo tiró al piso. No era su costumbre ser abusivo… ¡Pero él se lo buscó!

_¡Ah! – se quejó de dolor al caer al suelo

_¡Sasuke! – lo reprendió el rubio - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡No lo trates así!

Sasuke solo le volcó la cara… ¡BAH!

Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después le dio la mano al chico que estaba en el suelo para ayudarlo a levantarse

_Gracias – dijo el muchacho

_Espero que encuentres a alguien que te corresponda – dijo Naruto con la mayor cortesía

_Está bien – sonrió el otro y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto como agradecimiento, y el rubio se quedó tieso otra vez

_¡QUE MIERDA…! – otra vez lo jalaron de la solapa impidiendo que prosiga con sus intenciones - ¡NO LO TOQUES! – dijo (gritó) Sasuke furioso

_¡Adiós! – el chico se fue corriendo, con una sonrisa

Sasuke lo miró fulminándolo hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Maldito ¿qué se creía? ¿qué iba a venir de la noche a la mañana a ofrecer semejante _cosa_ y que Naruto iba a aceptar? No sabía quién rayos era ese, pero si lo volvía a ver…

_Dobe… - le habló, al ver que Naruto seguí ahí parado… quieto y callado, lo cual no era nada normal en él

_...

_Oe… – le volvió a hablar

_... – no había respuesta

_¿Naruto? – se acercó a mirarlo a la cara y vio que parecía en un tipo de trance mental

_...

_...

_...

_...

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

_¿Qué demonios…? – dijo el moreno después de sobresaltarse por semejante grito del rubio, quien de repente se puso a correr de un lado para el otro en círculos como si fuera una gallina recién degollada.

_¡Hay gays aquí! ¡Sálvame, Sasuke! ¡NO DEJES QUE SE ME ACERQUEN, DATTEBAYO! – se puso detrás del moreno como ocultándose, mientras miraba por todas partes moviendo la cabeza como un suricato asustado.

_... eres… - dijo el moreno todo tieso al ver la actitud del rubio – homofóbico?

_No estoy seguro de lo que signifique eso pero… ¡SÍ! – Naruto se paró en frente del Uchiha para mirarlo con desesperación - tú no eres gay, verdad?

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – respondió furioso Sasuke

_¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! – gritó feliz Naruto abriendo los brazos, para después abrazar a Sasuke como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En cambio, la vida de Sasuke dependía de que lo suelte porque le estaba quitando la respiración.

_¡SU-SUELTAME!

Y no le hizo caso el muy…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Lo hiciste bien, Gary – felicitó Jitane a su amigo castaño

_Naruto-kun es muy amable y caballeroso – comentó Gary - ¡pero el otro es un animal! – se quejó refiriéndose, obviamente, a Sasuke – me arrugó la camisa el muy bruto

_Es porque se puso celoso – dijo Naoko con orgullo - Sasuke es el seme obviamente. No lo crees, Ino? – le preguntó a la rubia que estaba con ellas

_Ehm…

_¡Por supuesto que no! – saltó Jitane - se puso celoso de Gary – especificó - Gary es un uke, eso convierte a Sasuke en uke, incluso está predestinado en su nombre, hasta si acomodas las letras te sale "uke ass" y eso en español es "traserito de uke", así que no hay cómo se oponga. No lo crees, Ino?

_Etto…

_¡Seme! – discutió Naoko

_¡Uke!

_¡Seme!

_¡Uke! El que cayó de culito al suelo fue Sasuke – resaltó Jitane - y el que cayó en calzoncillos encima de Sasuke fue Naruto, ¿qué argumentos tienes contra eso? ¡Ino lo contó! ¿Verdad, Ino?

_Yo…

_Pero la actitud y personalidad de Sasuke no le permite ser uke – dijo Naoko cruzando los brazos

_No un uke como Gary, más bien un uke como… - hizo un suspenso abrumador - ¡Zen! *¬*

_¿Z-Zen?... *¬* - le gustó la idea

_Oigan… ¿quién es Zen? – preguntó Ino

_Dinos qué opinas tú, Ino – dijo Jitane cambiando de tema. No era prudente lanzar a una nueva a algo como eso tan bruscamente, como ver ese tipo de películas por ejemplo, sería algo demasiado shokeador y quedaría traumada por semanas hasta normalizarse. Lo mejor era introducirla poco a poco, ya bastaba con que tenga su pareja favorita y que le gusten los besitos entre ellos.

_Bueno, yo creo que ambos serían perfectos para ser seme, podrían… no sé… turnarse? – propuso la rubia

_¡TURNARSE! – le brillaron los ojos a Naoko - ¡DOS RONDAS POR NOCHE OBLIGATORIAS KYAAAAAAHHH!

_No, dos rondas pero con Naruto arriba y punto, no hay turnos, Naruto es el dominante total en la cama – aseguraba Jitane con llamas en los ojos – Estás progresando muy rápido, Ino – felicitó Jitane

_Pero para ser admitida en el club… – dijo Naoko - tienes que pasar una prueba

_Debes hacer que tu parejita predilecta se dé un beso – prosiguió Jitane

_No importa si es uno accidental – concluyó Naoko

_¡E-Está bien! ¡Lo haré! – dijo decidida y… roja – ¿hay muchos miembros en el club?

Las dos chicas sonrieron

_¿Me creerías si te dijera que la directora es una miembro del club?

_¿QUEEEEEEE? – Ino no podía creerlo

_¡Cielos! ¡Cómo me encanta una pareja principiante que aún está en la etapa de negación! – decía Naoko emocionada

_¡Sí! y con esas personalidades tan diferentes y creyéndose heterosexuales es más interesante aún! – concordó Jitane

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se escuchó una voz ultratumba en el pasillo, cuyo dueño miraba cómo Naruto le daba un abrazo de oso a Sasuke

_¡Gaara! – soltó a Sasuke de repente y se acercó corriendo al pelirrojo que permanecía de brazos cruzados - Tú no eres gay, verdad? – le preguntó agarrándolo de los hombros

Gaara lo miró un momento, con su habitual indiferencia, tratando de descifrar los gestos del rubio y los motivos por los cuales le estaba haciendo semejante pregunta tan de repente. Primero pensó que era un tipo de broma, pero por la cara de Naruto, se dio cuenta que no.

Así que simplemente respondió…

_No

_¡GRACIAS AL CIELO! – gritó el kitsune abriendo los brazos de par en par, muy feliz dispuesto a apapachar al pelirrojo.

_¡DEJATE de idioteces, usuratonkachi! – pero ahí estaba cierto moreno para impedirlo, sujetando a Naruto de la solapa para que no cumpla con sus intenciones.

_Es que… - dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa, y después pasó cada brazo por el cuello de Sasuke y de Gaara - estoy tan feliz de que ustedes sean mis amigos, los quiero… ¡PROTÉJANME! – gritó y casi los volvió sordos

_¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Gaara sin entender la actitud de Naruto

_¿Por qué no te proteges tú, dobe? – preguntó molesto el Uchiha, sin darle importancia a la pregunta y presencia de Gaara - ¡No hiciste nada para quitártelo de encima! – le reclamó

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que al principio me quedé shokeado, luego lo que pasó fue que me di cuenta de que… -hizo pausa - bueno, la cosa es que yo no soy de los que golpean o son agresivos con las mujeres, y pues… - trataba de explicar con palabras - ¡ese chico se veía frágil como una mujer! No iba a golpearlo

_¿Qué chico? – preguntó Gaara de nuevo

_¿Y por eso pides que nosotros los alejemos? – el pelirrojo fue olímpicamente ignorado de nuevo

_Sí, a _ese _tipo de chicos – especificó Naruto - a ustedes no se le ve tan mal venir a asustar a alguien… en cambio yo soy como muy caballeroso como para hacer eso

_Idiota – resopló el moreno

_Solo algunos gays actúan como mujer, no todos – opinó Gaara, captando un poco de lo que estaban hablando

_Sí – dijo Sasuke concordando - los semes actúan normalmente

_... – Gaara le clavó la mirada inquisidora y Naruto lo miró sorprendido… ¿lo _semes_? ¿desde cuándo Sasuke sabía tanto sobre esas cosas?

_¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo lo miraban

_¡No es cierto! – contrarrestó Naruto a los dos que tenía abrazados - ¡YO LO VI! ¡Podrían actuar tan normalmente tanto uke como seme, ¡hasta el uke puede parecer más varonil que un seme, dattebayo! ¡Claro, eso hasta que empiezan a revolcarse y es en ESE momento que el uke se ve TAN…!

_... - Gaara

_... – Sasuke

_Ehm… - dijo Naruto, dándose cuenta

_...

_...

_¿Apetecible? – propuso Gaara, manteniendo su inexpresivo rostro

_¡NO! – gritó el rubio, todo rojo - ¡Olviden lo que dije! – dijo rápidamente - y ya que están aquí, vamos a aprovechar nuestro receso

RIIIIIIIIIN!

_Oooouuuh… - se largó recargando su peso en Sasuke y Gaara, quejándose de su suerte. Se había acabado el receso

_Suéltame, tonto – dijeron a coro los otros dos

**/*/En la clase de Anko-sensei/*/**

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritaban las chicas horrorizadas tapándose la cara con ambas manos

_¡HAHAHAHAHA! – reía la profesora Anko

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – seguían gritando las chicas - ¡NO HAGA ESO! – se las escuchaba suplicar entre gritos

_Aaah… - suspiraba Sasuke aburrido y girando los ojos

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – continuaban gritando las chicas sin querer ver lo que tenían en frente

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – reían los chicos mirando con mucha atención y entusiasmo lo que tenían en frente -¡GENIAL! – se los escuchaba gritar

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritó Naruto al darse cuenta y se quedó con cara de pánico - ¡SU OJO! – gritó con espanto

_... – Sasuke sólo lo miró raro

_¡S-SU OJO, TEBAYO! ¡AAAHH!

_Es de cristal, dobe – le explicó para que deje de gritar en su oreja. No lo juzgaba, después de todo era el primer año de Naruto en la academia, así que era la primera vez que veía_ eso_. Muchos chicos habían gritado también la primera vez que lo vieron, en cambio las chicas gritaban siempre, no importa cuántas veces lo vieran – fue implantado con la más alta tecnología y los mejores médicos que puedan existir, así que no se nota en lo absoluto, y puede sacárselo cuando quiera, claro que no debería hacerlo, todos los días se pone unas gotitas cada seis horas

_¿D-De cristal? – Naruto parpadeó y volvió a mirar con atención lo que su sensei Obito tenía en la mano…

Era…

Su ojo

Y lo tenía ahí, en su mano… ¡ERA ESPELUZNANTE! ¿Era de cristal? ¡No lo había notado!

_¿POR QUÉ? – se preguntó en voz alta el rubio, sin poder evitar la pregunta y sin poder quitar los ojos de ese ojo (?)

_No lo sé – dijo Sasuke encogiendo los hombros - un accidente o algo por el estilo, nunca le pregunté

_ _"¿Un accidente? Tal vez algo le reventó el ojo… ¡como a Kakashi-sensei! Pero Kakashi-sensei tiene un ojo de verdad… o no?"_

_¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Me encanta cuando haces eso! – dijo Anko con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Obito sonrió después de haber cumplido con la petición de Anko de mostrarle su ojo a la clase (esa manía que tiene la sensei de gustarle escucharlos gritar) y se volvió a colocar su ojo izquierdo en su lugar.

_Bueno, ya me voy, ¡pórtense bien! – se despidió el sensei

_En fin – comenzó a hablar Anko a la clase - quiero decirles que hubieron problemas con el permiso para la excursión en el Bosque de la Muerte, ¡pero no se preocupen! ¡Yo conseguiré que legalicen nuestro permiso!

_...

**/*/*/*/MIENTRAS TANTO…/*/*/*/**

Obito caminaba sonriente por los pasillos, era chistoso asustar a los alumnos mostrándoles su ojo de cristal.

_Estoy cansado, tengo tantos exámenes qué corregir

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y vio a la persona dueña de la voz que iba acompañada con otra cierta persona.

_Sí, es cansador – dijo el otro

Ahí estaban, Iruka y Kakashi. Al parecer Kakashi no pierde su tiempo.

_Si quieres te ayudo – se ofreció el peliplateado y Obito giró los ojos ante el burdo intento de Kakashi.

_¿En serio? – dijo Iruka - No quiero molestarte quitándote tu tiempo, de seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer

_¡OH, SI NO ES NINGUNA MOLESTIA! – ambas personas se sobresaltaron por la nueva y estrepitosa presencia – nosotros DOS te ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Kakashi? – sonrió el moreno pasando su brazo por el hombro del peliplateado

__No me toques_ – murmuró peligrosamente Hatake, y Obito sencillamente siguió sonriendo

_No te preocupes, Kakashi, sé que estás preocupado de contagiarme tu peste pero a mí no me importa porque soy tu amigo

Kakashi permaneció completamente quieto, sólo levantó la mano y dio un puñetazo en el costado del pelinegro haciéndolo alejarse unos pasos de él por el impulso.

_Aaaagh – se quejaba agarrándose el costado - ¡Kakashi bastardo!

_Uchiha – habló Hatake severamente – ya te dije que-

_¡No me importa lo que digas! – lo interrumpió el moreno y acercó su rostro de forma retadora - ¡Sabes que yo nunca te hago caso!

_La regla que puse-

_¡ME INTERESA UN PEPINO TU REGLA!

_No eres mi amigo – dijo Kakashi con voz de cuchillo, a lo que Obito se sorprendió - no te considero uno y tampoco quiero que lo seas

Siguió mirándolo sorprendido un momento, luego entrecerró los ojos

_Yo sí… - dijo despacio, y fue el turno de Kakashi de sorprenderse - yo sí… _te_ quiero…

_...

_¡Como amigo! – volvió la cara de reproche - ¡así que no digas idioteces! Estás así solo porque estás enojado

_Heheheheh

Kakashi y Obito se voltearon hacia la fuente de la risa

_Ustedes… - dijo Iruka, quien hace un momento había desaparecido con el Universo y volvía estrepitosamente - son graciosos, se ven, no sé, tiernos

_¿QUE? – gritaron los otros dos

_Heheheh, parecen un par de niños del kínder donde soy profesor, heheheh, veo cosas así tooodo el tiempo

_...

_Les agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no es necesario, gracias – agradeció Iruka con una sonrisa

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo le mandó una mirada asesina a Obito y después se retiró de allí con paso de elefante

El Uchiha solo se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba.

_¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? – preguntó Iruka con curiosidad

_Ah, nada… - respondió Obito sonriente, luego su sonrisa se borró cuando miró a otro lado – _"… que te incumba"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	10. MISIONES

**Capítulo 10: MISIONES**

**Misión de Sasuke: Arruinar una cita**

**Misión de Naruto: Sacar de su mente **_**esa**__**desgraciada**__**palabra**_

¿Lo lograrán?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riiiiiiiing…. Riiiiiiiiing

_Ugh…

Por qué? Por qué el destino era tan cruel y tenía que sonar el teléfono justo cuando estaba en pleno sueño?

Riiiiiiing… Riiiiiiiiiing…

¿Es que hoy en día la gente (si se le puede llamar "gente") no tiene consideración? O sea, ¿a qué descerebrado se le ocurre llamar a esas horas de la madrugada?

Riiiiiiing…

_¡Demonios! – el moreno se agarró la cara con frustración sin querer abrir los ojos - ¡Se va a enterar el idiota que me despertó tan temprano a las…! – mira el reloj - ¡¿… TRES DE LA TARDE?

PUM!

_¡AH!

Ahora el moreno estaba en el piso por haberse movido estrepitosamente de la impresión. Es que no estaba ni en su cama, estaba en el sofá, y ni era hora de dormir, eran las tres de la tarde en un dichoso Jueves feriado en el que no estaba trabajando y se puso a mirar una película en la sala y se durmió… A veces uno pierde la noción del tiempo de esa manera.

Riiiiiiing…

El teléfono sonó una vez más, y después de sobarse por la caída, el Uchiha contestó…

_Tsk…. Hola? ¿quién habla? ¿qué demonios quiere? - contestó el Uchiha de muy mal humor… es que aún le dolían las nachas por la caída, además tenía dolor de cuello por quedarse dormido en el sofá

__¿Obito? ¿Qué forma de contestar es esa? ¿ese es el lenguaje que les enseñas a mis hijos?_

_¿Fugaku? Tsk… - chasqueó la lengua girando los ojos – la verdad es que son ELLOS los que me enseñan eso a mí ¬_¬ - murmuró

__Tsk_ – hubo un minuto de silencio, Obito sabía que era porque Fugaku estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez – _No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Quiero hablar con Sasuke, ¿él está?_

_Ehm… - Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido de que el mayor quiera hablar exclusivamente con Sasuke - sí, por supuesto… - contestó, y luego llamó a su sobrino de una forma muy decente para no ser estrepitoso en el actual silencio y tranquilidad de la casa - ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¡Crash! – se escuchó un sonido de vidrio en la cocina, luego se escuchó un "Que mier**!", y luego pasos de elefante acercándose a la sala

_¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó el Uchiha menor muy cabreado porque del susto tumbó su vaso de leche en la mesa

_Es tu padre – le alcanza el teléfono

Sasuke levanta una ceja olvidándose del enojo

_¿Mi padre? – preguntó muy extrañado… ¿su padre? ¿ese hombre con cara de "perro que te va a morder" y que sólo habla con ellos cuando Mikoto lo obliga? ¿Ese padre? No es que tenga más padres… pero podría ser un cura… no?

_Sí, quiere hablar contigo

Algo dudoso, Sasuke tomó el teléfono mientras Obito se retiraba para que su sobrino pueda hablar en privado

_¿Hola? – habló el Uchiha menor con el teléfono en el oído… tal vez era una broma

__Hola, hijo, ¿cómo estás?_ – preguntó la otra voz y se escuchaba bastante… emotivo?

_Ehm… - Sasuke siguió dudando a pesar de confirmar que sí era la voz de su padre… tal vez Itachi había practicado mucho y junto con Obito le estaban haciendo una broma – bien – contestó después de un rato

__Que bueno _– habló su padre - _Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo así que iré al grano… _– el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar fuerte de la ansiedad y se mordió el labio nervioso… ¿cuál grano? ¿CUÁL GRANO? No tenía ni idea de lo que le diría su padre y eso lo ponía ansioso - _felicidades, Sasuke, no esperaba menos de mi hijo_

Oh, my…

_... uh? – eso fue lo único que pudo articular el moreno mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente

__Te ganaste la beca para la universidad de Inglaterra, estoy muy orgulloso de ti_

Ah, era cierto. Él, hace poco, había participado de un examen académico donde las mejores tres notas entre cientos de alumnos, se ganaban una beca completa para la Universidad de Inglaterra, donde estaban su padre y su madre actualmente.

Sasuke sonrió sintiéndose muy alivianado, como quien está muy cansado y entra lentamente en las aguas termales

_Gracias – dijo el joven

__Y, Sasuke… una última cosa..._ – Sasuke esperó un momento y Fugaku habló muy seriamente -_no sigas los pasos de Itachi_

_Eh? – eso sí lo desconcertó

__Tengo que colgar, hablamos el fin de semana cuando esté libre, adiós, hijo_

Y colgó.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera dar una reacción coherente, vino…

_¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! – el alegre grito de desquiciado de su tío le hizo agradecer no tener un vaso de leche en la mano y también agradeció no ser un gato porque de haberlo sido estaría con las garras prendidas en el techo del susto - ¡CELEBREMOS, SOBRINO!

Sasuke primero lo miró confundido del cómo se enteró su tío, pero la confusión se le fue cuando se dio cuenta que era obvio que fue a escuchar la conversación desde el otro teléfono… maldito curioso.

_¡Te compraré lo que quieras! – sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_No necesito nada, tío – dijo Sasuke tranquilamente y sonriendo discretamente. ¿Para qué fingir? Estaba feliz también

_Oh, vamos, hay que celebrar de alguna forma – insistió el mayor pasando su brazo por los hombros de su sobrino. Sasuke sólo giró los ojos, pero seguía sonriendo.

De pronto otra persona entra en la sala

_¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto griterío? – preguntó Itachi muy fastidiado ¿qué uno ya no puede estudiar tranquilamente en su cuarto? Ni con los audífonos puestos, rayos!

_¡Itachi! – exclamó Obito feliz, ignorando la actitud de su sobrino mayor - ¡Sasuke se ganó la beca para Inglaterra! ¿No es genial?

_... – Itachi pasó la expresión de su rostro a una totalmente neutral mientras miraba a Sasuke en silencio… muestra clara "a la Uchiha" de estar algo, ALGO, sorprendido - sí, tienes razón tío… _no es genial_

_Sí! hahaha … Eh?

_Que bien, otouto – lo felicitó, pero su rostro permanecía indiferente, incluso parecía con un poco de lástima ajena - siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a ir a Inglaterra y dejar tu vida en Konoha atrás – resaltó

_Claro que estoy dispuesto – respondió Sasuke decidido y altanero

_Entonces está bien – le dedicó una sonrisa, y Sasuke nunca había visto una tan falsa - felicidades, Sasuke – y se retiró

Sasuke se quedó pensativo. De seguro su padre le dijo eso acerca de Itachi porque sucedió que Itachi rechazó la beca que había ganado cuando estuvo en el último año de academia, él también había participado en ese examen, pero luego lo rechazó. Eso había decepcionado mucho a su padre, quien no entendía cómo Itachi podía rechazar semejante oportunidad. Pero Itachi insistió en que Konoha era su hogar y que se quedaría a estudiar la universidad allí.

Bueno, si él había desperdiciado su oportunidad, Sasuke no lo haría. Y pondría orgulloso a su padre.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_La persona debajo suyo clavaba sus uñas con fuerza en la almohada y sentía como se estremecía contra su piel. Era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida, se sentía completo al estar unido a ese otro cuerpo… no sólo físicamente… _

__Vamos… - susurró en el oído de la persona sobre la cama, con un toque sensual y voz ronca por la falta de aire - no te retengas quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre…_

__... Ah... – gimió la otra persona sin poder evitarlo - N… - su voz se ahogaba en su garganta, pero cada embestida que recibía lo estaba obligando a cumplir la exigencia que le hizo el otro - Na… - sus palabras se iban en un jadeo - … aruto… ¡Naruto!... _¡NARUTO!

_¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito desgarrador

_¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! – otro grito desgarrador, esta vez de parte de cierto rubio que se sentó como resorte y tenía cara de haber visto a chucki - ¡NO LO ESTOY HACIENDO TAN FUERTE! – gritó asustado

_¡¿QUE? - preguntó la otra voz con total desconcierto… ¿qué rayos era lo que no estaba haciendo tan fuerte?

_Eh?… - Naruto pestañeó y se encontró con la claridad del día en vez de la oscuridad en la que estaba hace un momento, luego miró un poco mejor y vio a Kakashi parado en su puerta - e-etto, ¿qué haces aquí, dattebayo?

_¿Que qué hago aquí? – dijo Kakashi con un tono sazonado de incredulidad - ¡SON LAS TRES DE LA TARDE! – le apuntó el reloj - Flojo del demonio, no por ser feriado te la vas a pasar de vago, sabías? ¿Y qué fue eso de que "no lo estás haciendo tan fuerte"?

_...

A este punto, cualquiera lo hubiera confundido con un tomate para luego darse el lujo de hacer Ketchup de Naruto. El rubio reprodujo todas las imágenes y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudado y…

Que no sólo él estaba despierto sino también… _aquellito_.

_Y-y-yo… no estaba DURMIENDO tan fuerte como para que me grites así, dattebayo! – se justificó, y de repente comenzó a sentir punzadas en su parte baja y no le cabía en la cabeza…

¡HABÍA SOÑADO CON UN HOMBRE!

_¿Que no estabas durmiendo fuerte? Parecías un tronco! – dijo el peliplateado, pero después se puso pensativo – bueno, parecías un tronco dejando de lado el hecho de que te removías y te quejabas… ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla?

_Sí!– contestó el Uzumaki con lagrimones, más por el dolor insoportable de su entrepierna y porque Kakashi no se largaba de una vez, que por otra cosa.

_Aquí tengo una lista de todos los quehaceres que debes realizar hoy… - le mostró una larga hoja de papel con anotaciones - no creas que vas a estar de ocioso todo el día y… – lo miró con atención - estás bien? Estás todo sudado

_Eh-Ehm…

_¿Estás enfermo?

_¡Sí! E-e-estoy enfermo, dattebayo… kuh! – hizo cara de dolor al sentir otra punzada

_¿Qué te pasa? – Kakashi comenzó a preocuparse - ¿te duele algo? – se acercó

_¡NOOOOOO! – gritó el rubio desesperado porque no lo descubra y agarrando la sábana como si su vida dependiera de ello… el muy cabezota no se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo fue más que revelador

_... – Kakashi lo miró muy serio

_... – Naruto lo miró muy asustado

_...

_...

_Pervertido

_**¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, LARGO DE AQUÍ!** – gritó el rubio hecho un volcán en erupción y lanzando almohadas a su tutor pervertido que le mostraba su ojito feliz

_Hahaha! – se reía Kakashi mientras escapaba de los almohadazos – Tranquilo, Naruto, eso es natural, eres joven, estás en la primavera de la vida - le aclaró antes de salir de la habitación con su fastidioso ojito feliz

_ _"Natural… sí, claro… "_ – pensó Naruto mientras se dirigía al baño a darse una ducha fría

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Aprovechando a que Kakashi había salido, después de resolver su vergonzoso problema, Naruto se acercó a Jiraya a paso muy firme y con una mirada muy decidida, lo cual medio que asustó a Jiraya porque eran pocas las veces que Naruto se ponía tan serio.

_Ero-sennin… - habló el rubio parado frente al peliblanco

_... - Jiraya dejó el control remoto a un lado para prestarle mucha atención… de seguro era algo grave lo que iba a decir, o algo de mucha relevancia…

El rubio lo miró seriamente y le dijo…

_Llévame a un psiquiátrico

_...

_...

Sinceramente eso no era nada cercano a lo que se había imaginado, es más, lo dejó tan desconcertado que se quedó unos segundos en total silencio sin pestañear, tratando de que su cerebro de procese la información mientras daba vueltas en un remolino de dudas como pluma en tornado. Cuando la pluma se desmayó de tanto dar vueltas, Jiraya respingó como si lo hubieran pellizcado y pestañeó tres veces muy rápido y miró a Naruto…

Esto no le pasaba todos los días

_Los vecinos siempre me lo decían pero nunca creí que tú mismo me lo pedirías – comentó meditativo y sin dejar de presentar confusión en su cara - ¿te pasa algo? – claro, esa era la forma obvia de enterarse qué rayos sucedía

_Es que… - el rubio tensó los hombros – me estoy volviendo loco

_¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame – le hizo una seña para que se siente a su lado en el sofá. El rubio suspiró con resignación y se sentó

_Si te cuento te enojarás conmigo – dijo Naruto con pesadumbre

_Claro que no – le ofreció una sonrisa para que esté en más confianza

Naruto lo miró con desconfianza… lo que da a entender que las 'sonrisas de confianza' ya no funcionan y que al contrario tienen un efecto inverso ¬_¬

_¿Lo prometes? – preguntó el rubio

_Ehm… - algo muy en su interior le decía que se arrepentiría, así que cruzó los deditos detrás de su espalda sin que Naruto lo vea, para luego decir… - está bien, lo prometo

Con eso el rubio se encorajó un poco y decidió hablar

_Es que… - se puso pensativo, no sabía por dónde empezar… decidió hacerlo por el principio - vi una película gay muy pervertida que tú escondiste en mi habitación ¬_¬x – le dijo en un tono enojado, como si Jiraya tuviera la culpa, pero en realidad estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber visto la dichosa película.

Jiraya se quedó mirándolo perplejo y procesando la información

_... o_o

_... ¬_¬

_... o_o

_... ¬_¬

_... o_o… - luego la boca de Jiraya comenzó a temblar y… y… - **¡PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Naruto miraba al peliblanco con una cara que… bueno… como si lo estuviera viendo en bikini, o sea, como la cosa más rara, espantosa y despreciable del mundo

_¡BUAHA! BUAHA! BUAHAHAHAHAHA! *toma aire* ¡BUAHAHAHAHAHA!

_**¡¿DE QUE SE RÍE? **– gritó el rubio furioso, con muchas venas para reventar en su cabeza, y como si eso fuera poco, muy abochornado - ¡¿No se da cuenta de la magnitud de la desgracia? – para él no era ningún chiste, al contrario, era un serio problema… sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por eso y le viene el viejo de porquería a carcajearse en su cara como si fuese un payaso haciéndole cosquillas

_¡Qué mocoso tan idiota, eso te pasa por curioso, HAHAHAHA! – seguía riendo Jiraya, pero ya iba calmándose poco a poco

_¡Cállese! – Naruto se tapó la cara de vergüenza

_Y de seguro te quedaste traumado – comento Jiraya muy divertido ¡es que era tan gracioso! ¡hahaha!

_Yo no…! – el rubio quiso protestar muy enojado, pero después tenía cara de rendición total - … no se imagina cuanto – dijo lúgubre y con un aura depresiva

_No te preocupes, solo te durara esta semana, después se te olvidará – le aseguró el mayor poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro

_¡Pero cada día estoy peor! – reclamó el Uzumaki con frustración

En eso Jiraya dejó su sonrisa y lo miró serio

_¿Te estás volviendo gay? ò_ó

_¡NO! - saltó Naruto de inmediato - ¡Claro que no!

_Entonces no te preocupes n_n – volvió a sonreír el peliblanco

_Pero…!

_¿Te gusta algún hombre? ò_ó – cara seria otra vez

_¡NO!

_¿Ves? n_n – sonrisa de nuevo, Naruto ya se estaba asustando - No hay nada de qué preocuparse

_P-Pero… - miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie y luego le dijo a Jiraya en forma de secreto - hoy tuve un sueño que… - se agarró la cara con la mano - no sé cómo explicarlo

_¿Soñaste que te follabas a un chico?

_... o_o – silencio… cruel y traumatizante silencio… - ¡Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilamente! – preguntó el Uzumaki a gritos

_¿Quién era el chico? – preguntó Jiraya curioso

_No veía su cara, estaba de cuatro mientras yo…

_Qué pervertido ¬w¬

_¡C-CÁLLESE! – el blondo ponía sus manos adelante como deseando estrangular al otro de la desesperación y los nervios - ¡Mire lo que me hace decir! – se quería arrancar los cabellos - Ero-sennin me estoy enfermando, tebayo… – aura depresiva otra vez

_Y decía algo mientras…? – hizo unas señas con la mano para que sepa a qué se refería

_N… no quiero recordarlo

_Bueno, si dijo algo… ¿cómo era su voz? – cuestionó el mayor muy analítico

_Era… - Naruto se puso pensativo – gruesa – respondió - como el de la película – especificó recordando bien - por eso sé que no es nadie que conozco como para que diga que algún chico me gusta

_Eso te pasa de tanto ver revistas de chicas, te aburrieron y ahora te pone así el experimentar algo nuevo

_¡Las revistas son tuyas! ¡Y que yo sepa tú no te aburres nunca de las chicas!

_A veces sí

_¡¿QUE?

_¿Cuantos chicos de voz gruesa hay en tu clase? – cambió de tema muy estratégicamente

_Ehm… - la pregunta lo sacó del afán – varios – respondió - por qué?

_Te propongo una prueba, sólo por si acaso

_...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/AL OTRO DÍA/**_

Era viernes, el día más esperado por los estudiantes sin excepción, no importa que tan nerd seas. Pero Naruto tenía que ahorrar su alegría para la salida… no para el receso, en el cual estaba. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo el "consejo" que le dio ero-sennin para comprobar si se estaba volviendo gay.

Sin necesidad de que se ponga a pensar, su mente sorprendentemente voló hacia _Sasuke_ de inmediato y de forma simultánea.

Pero lo descartó como una opción. Sabía que el Uchiha no iba a cooperar en nada de lo que le pida sin cuestionarle razones suficientemente satisfactorias primero. Y Naruto no era nada bueno inventándose cosas para ESE tipo de asuntos.

Su siguiente opción fue Gaara. El pelirrojo no cuestionaría mucho, pero le daba miedo de que la cranee y se dé cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, especialmente si el otro día estaban hablando de gays, ukes y semes. Aunque no era TAN probable que se diera cuenta de lo que tramaba, pero prefería no correr el riesgo.

Entonces, como próxima opción, se quedó con…

_Ooh, Nejiiiiii… – lo llamó muy amablemente… demasiado

_¿Qué? – preguntó el ojiperla al ver al rubio acercarse una enorme sonrisa… no sabía si tomar eso como bueno o malo… muy malo

_Quiero que digas mi nombre

_...

_...

_Uh…? – fue lo único que le salió a Neji con total confusión en su cara

_Es que… - el rubio comenzó a sudar frío, pero siguió muy firme para que Neji no sospeche nada - estoy… haciendo un estudio de voz, ya sabes, las tonalidades, las altas, las bajas, las graves y todo eso…. y como tu voz es gruesa… pensé que podrías ayudarme – le dio una sonrisa zorruna

_Y… - no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso - ¿Por qué tengo que decir tu nombre? ¿No puedo decir otra cosa?

_No – el rubio negó con la cabeza terminantemente - es que todos con los que hago la prueba dicen mi nombre para estandarizar el estudio, entiendes? – sorprendentemente sonó muy convincente

_... - pensativo

_... – sonrisa zorruna

_Bueno – aceptó el castaño, con algo de inseguridad

_¡Bien! – el rubio apretó el puño victorioso como si una chica linda le hubiera aceptado una cita – ehm… - miró a su alrededor… había mucha gente - Ven aquí… - agarró al Hyuuga de los hombros y se lo llevó a otro lugar – vamos donde nadie nos escuche…digo! donde no haya nadie para hacer bullicio y así pueda escuchar mejor la… _tonalidad_

_…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/MIENTRAS TANTO/**_

_¿Donde se metió ese dobe? – el moreno miraba a todas partes desde donde estaba y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro, si seguía así le iba a dar tortícolis.

Desde que tocó el timbre de receso él fue, como es habitual, a subirse a la terraza detrás de la malla. De forma muy extraña, el rubio no lo había fastidiado en toda la clase y más bien permanecía callado y pensativo… casi podría asegurar que planeaba algo mentalmente. Si así era, al parecer él no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus planes, ya que no le dio ni bola en todo el día, y ahora que era receso no venía a retarlo a algo… cualquier cosa…

_Ya pasó la mitad del receso y él ni se asomó a molestarme… - murmuró para sí, y luego se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba… molesta? - Tsk… - sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu - ¿y yo qué hago esperándolo? – se regañó

Debía estarse enfermando

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver a cierto pelirrojo, allí abajo entre la demás gente… iba de un lado al otro desde hace rato

_Al parecer ese idiota lo está buscando – comentó aburrido al viento mientras lo miraba - bueno, al menos sé que no está con él… - encogió los hombros – pero… ¿dónde estará?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Naruto…

_Mmh…- el rubio, muy analítico, llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo – nonono – negó con la cabeza, no estaba satisfecho - a ver… cierra tus ojos – le pidió a su acompañante

Neji lo miró un momento como meditando en si debería hacerle caso o no, pero ¿qué podría pasar?

El castaño cerró los ojos levemente. Ambos estaban en un pequeño prado, donde no había nadie (normalmente las personas van allí a estudiar, por lo cual no es de extrañarse que no haya nadie), sentados en el pasto, frente a frente.

Naruto, al verlo cerrar los ojos, se puso a pensar en el siguiente paso muy detenidamente.

_Ahora di mi nombre como si… - hizo una mueca como buscando la palabra correcta - como si… te doliera… _algo _– dijo la última palabra como felicitándose a sí mismo por encontrar la 'palabra correcta'

_ _"¿Qué hace ese dobe con Neji aquí?"_ – señoras y señores, adivinen quien estaba allí, detrás del muro, espia… ¡observando!... Es que al parecer Sasuke era como un sensor 'busca-Narutos', y ni él mismo se daba cuenta el pobre - _"Parecen ocultándose"_

_Na… - empezó a decir Neji tratando de cumplir el pedido de Naruto, pero… - ¡esto es ridículo! – se quejó

O sea, ¿decir el nombre de alguien como si te doliera algo? No había ningún sentido en eso

_¡No! – contrarrestó de inmediato el rubio - ¡no lo es!

_¿Que no te basta con escucharme decir "Naruto" normalmente? – aún no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso… y tampoco sabía que pronto lo descubriría

_¡No! ¡no basta! – recalcó el blondo con mucha decisión - vamos, Neji, por favor… - puso su cara suplicante de cordero

_Tsk – fue lo único que dijo Neji con cara de molestia, y Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo más pero cuando lo vio cerrando los ojos de nuevo, supo que había accedido - N… - empezó a decir, casi esforzado, y por fin le salió como el rubio quería… - _Naruto_… … … ¡! – ni bien dijo la palabra Neji se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de par en par…

¿ESO HABÍA SALIDO DE SU BOCA?

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto sin entender la cara de pavor que puso el Hyuuga… sin mencionar que estaba roja.

_... ¡N-NUNCA MÁS ME VUELVAS A PEDIR FAVORES! – el castaño se levantó de un salto todo histérico y se fue de allí… como una chica que le grita a un chico "pervertido!" y se va después de darle una cachetada… aunque no hubo cachetada, eso ya hubiera sido el colmo

_Ah…? – el rubio se quedó en el pasto, muy confundido

. ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/UN RATO DESPUES/**_

Después de mucho pensar luego de su… prueba, Naruto llegó a una alegre conclusión…

_¿Qué hacías con Neji? – la voz ultratumba frente a él lo sacó de sus felices pensamientos.

Naruto, ignorando la cara de chupalimón de Sasuke quien estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared, sonrió ampliamente…

_Ah, estudio de la voz, dattebayo XD – respondió como si nada y se acercó a Sasuke (quien estaba a punto de decir algo como "¿Qué rayos es eso de 'estudio de la voz'?") con ganas de expresar su inmensa alegría - ¡Sasuke, estoy muy feliz! – gritó a todo pulmón y abriendo los brazos de par en par

Acto seguido, Sasuke estaba siendo apachurrado… en todos los sentidos

A Naruto le importaba un pepino estar abrazando a su "rival", estaba muy contento como para notarlo. El motivo de su alegría era que, después de hacer la prueba, pudo comprobar que no fue… _afectado,_ como dijo Jiraya. O sea, que no le dio escalofríos, ni le dieron ganas de besar a nadie, ni de saltarle encima, ni nada. En otras palabras, no se estaba volviendo gay.

_¡Se te zafó un tornillo, usuratonkachi! – vociferó el moreno nervioso ¿qué le pasaba a ese dobe? ¿le agarró un complejo de panda?

Naruto lo siguió ignorando y seguía sonriendo como un idiota e incluso apretó más fuerte el abrazo.

_Ya… - el Uchiha se estaba quedando sin aire - suéltame, dobe…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y hablando con dificultad mientras trataba de empujarlo, ya le dolían las costillas… estúpido rubio - me estás lastimando los costados, suél… _tame!_ … _Naruto!_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…_

… _Naruto…_

_... ¡! – el rubio soltó a Sasuke tan de golpe que el moreno casi se cae para atrás.

El Uchiha lo miró y vio en la cara de Naruto algo que sólo tenía un nombre…. Horror.

_¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno confuso ante la cara de espanto del rubio

_... Oh, no puede ser… - murmuró el Uzumaki con pánico contenido mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien sólo levantó una ceja en señal de no comprender - ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba dramáticamente - ¡TODAVÍA NO ESTOY CURADO!

_¿Que no estás curado? ¿De qué? – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo de lado - ¿de tu falta de cerebro? Lamento decepcionarte, dobe, pero eso no se cura

_¡TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/HORAS DESPUÉS/**_

Naruto estaba muy enojado, él muy feliz había pensado que se había curado y luego le viene el desgraciado bastardo a "decir su nombre" de esa forma haciendo que se le estremezca el cuerpo de punta a punta! ¡Con Neji no le había pasado eso!

Y ni que Sasuke fuera especial…

O lo era…?

¡NO!

Fue sólo porque el teme tiene una voz más… como dicen las chicas, sexy.

Pero aún así estaba enojado. No estaría contento hasta que esas _cosas _hayan salido completamente de su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que su barrera era el bastardo de Sasuke.

El rubio miró de reojo al Uchiha, con una mirada enojada y seria, la cual aún manteniendo ese semblante le recorrió toda la espalda blanca como si fuera un escáner una y otra vez casi inconscientemente.

Sasuke, después de sacarse la camiseta, sintió que lo estaban observando de forma insistente y se volteó enojado.

_¿Qué tanto me miras, dobe?

_¿No has oído hablar del bronceado? Ya pareces un fantasma de tan blanco que estás – bufó el rubio desviando la mirada.

El Uchiha resopló y entró a una de las duchas.

Todos los chicos estaban en el vestidor, porque habían pasado Educación Física y obviamente tenían que asearse. El vestidor cubierto de azulejos blancos estaba lleno de vapor por el uso de agua caliente.

Naruto entró a una ducha a asearse y mientras lo hacía pensaba…

¿Cómo iba a salir de esa… gay situación?

Jiraya le había dado otro consejo que le pareció muy llamativo, y aunque en realidad no resolvía su problema, podía ser útil en alguna ocasión.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/ **_

__Si te acosa algún gay, no sólo lo golpees, de ese modo podrían imaginar que eres un "uke agresivo" – dijo el peliblanco girando los ojos con aburrimiento - lo que tienes que hacer además de golpearlos, es manifestar que bajo cualquier circunstancia tú serias el seme, y demostrarlo con atrevimiento y perversión, de ese modo saldrán corriendo despavoridos – sonrisa picarona_

__ Gracias, señor experto …- habló el rubio sarcásticamente - ¿Y qué pasa si me encuentro un uke al cual no le vendría nada mal que yo sea su seme? – preguntó Naruto al recordar su último encuentro con una persona de esa índole_

__Pues bien por ti! _

__... _

_**/*/Fin Del Flash Back/*/**_

_... – la cara de pura frustración le había durado hasta ahora.

Maldijo el día en que agregó a su vocabulario las palabras "Seme" y "Uke", no hizo más que traerle problemas a su salud mental y especialmente a sus pensamientos que se estaban manifestando de una forma muy… rara.

Por ejemplo, se le había quedado en la mente, por culpa de esa película, el modo de ser de un "uke".

Para él, por influencia de la película que vio, la definición de un uke era:

Serio, callado, arrogante, voz sexy, ojos provocativos y seductores, tez blanca y tersa, enojón, retraído en lo que se refiere a expresar sentimientos, ignora a las chicas, se hace el difícil, y otras cosas más… entre ellas, tener el rostro fino y el cuerpo muuuuuuuy atrayente… ¡según las chicas!

Seeeeeeh, esa era la definición para él. Por lo cual, en cada que miraba a sus compañeros, no podía evitar pensar en esa desgraciada palabra…

"Uke"

Vio a Gaara

"_Uke ¬_¬"_

Vio a Neji

"_Uke =_="_

Vio a Shino

"_Extraterrestre e_e"_

Vio a Sai

"_Uke… uke pervertido ¬_¬x"_

Vio a Sasuke

"_Uke -_-U"_

Vio a Kakashi

"_U… ke? O_O"_

_Nonononono! – sacudió su cabeza con ímpetu, tan fuerte que casi se mareó, mientras salía de la ducha y se ponía su pantalón

_Naruto, ¿tú eres gay? – como si hubieran adivinado sus pensamientos

Para rematar…

_... – la voz de Sai a sus espaldas hizo que sus hombros se tensen, pero respiró hondo y trató de recordar lo que le dijo Jiraya – No - le respondió mirándolo serio - ¿y tú? – preguntó como si nada y pensó…

"_Uke"_

_ "_DEMONIOS!" _– tenía que sacarse esa desgraciada palabra de la cabeza!

_La verdad… - dijo Sai poniéndose pensativo con su característica inexpresividad - no lo sé, pero…

_¿Qué? – dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente y acercando su rostro al de Sai, con la firme intención de intimidarlo violando su espacio personal - ¿Acaso quieres ser mi uke?

_... ... – Sai seguía mirándolo inexpresivo, pero un pequeño sonrojo se asomó a su rostro - ¿tu uke? – preguntó con algo de desconcierto, haciendo que Naruto ensanche su sonrisa… estaba funcionando - ¿yo? – se apuntó a sí mismo con duda

Alrededor, los demás chicos que se vestían, se reían (aunque algunos sólo estaban serios) porque sabían que era sólo una broma lo que hacía Naruto. Y respecto a Sai… ya sabían que era un poco raro así que no le prestaban mucha importancia.

_Era sólo una pregunta – dijo el rubio y se alejó encogiendo los hombros y quitándole importancia al asunto.

_... ¿Uke yo? – volvió a repetir el moreno… al parecer aún no le entraba en la cabeza esa idea, él había leído información sobre el asunto (ciertos mangas) y según las descripciones él se había clasificado como seme…

¿O su información estará desactualizada?

_Si yo fuera gay… - el rubio se volvió a acercar con una mirada perversa y una sonrisa igual malévola - definitivamente sería el seme, Sai

_... – tal vez estaba desactualizado

Todos estaban atentos y la mayoría lo tomaba como una broma.

_¡Y eso va para todos! ¿escucharon? – dijo el rubio mirando alrededor. Los demás seguían tomándolo como broma… y eso era bueno. Jiraya le había dicho que los demás lo tomarían como una broma si lo dices con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_¡Oh! Por favor, Naruto-_kun_, no seas tan duro con nosotros, sé gentil… - dijo Kiba con expresiones dignas de una mujer, y después comenzó a reír como loco junto con los demás, incluyendo Naruto.

Aunque habían algunos que no reían…

_¿Escuchaste eso, Neji?… – le susurró Lee por lo bajo y con un tono de estar contando un chisme, haciendo que el castaño se tense más de lo que estaba – cuando se casen, Naruto-kun será tu seme y tú serás su…

_¡!

Ante el grito todos dejan de reír y se voltean hacia Neji, quien ahora estaba estrangulando a Lee como si no hubiera un mañana.

_¿P-Perog… Agaso nog… lo… escuchagte? – preguntaba Lee sin poder hablar ya que Neji no dejaba que pase el aire, quería que muera ¡QUE MUERA!

Los demás dejaron de prestarle atención y no le dieron importancia, después de todo, todos querían estrangular a Lee y que Neji no se aguante no era ninguna novedad.

_Vamos, Sai, acepta ser su Uke y que se termine de vestir de una vez, HAHAHAHA! – reía Kiba

_Sí, Sai… - decía Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona – acepta, hehehe… _"no aceptes, no aceptes, ¡NO ACEPTES!" _– pensaba con desesperación ¿en qué se había metido? ¿qué pasaba si a Sai no le molestaba ser uke?

_... – Sai lo miró en silencio y…

¡PUNCH!

Algo duro chocó con la cabeza del rubio

_¡Auch! – Naruto se volteó enojado a ver quién fue, después de percatarse que lo que pasó fue que le habían lanzado un cubo de agua a la cabeza.

_Deja de jugar, idiota – recibió el regaño del Uchiha (que tenía puesto sólo el pantalón), quien con su ceño fruncido trataba de aparentar que no le importaba el asunto secándose el cabello húmedo con la toalla y mirando a otro lado.

_¿Qué? – dijo el rubio con la intención de molestarlo - ¿Tú también quieres ser mi uke?

¡PUUUUUUUUM!

Lo siguiente que supo el rubio fue que recibió un duro golpe en pleno abdomen

_Agh! – Naruto cayó unos metros más allá al duro y resbaladizo azulejo de espaldas, agarrándose el vientre del dolor, luego vio al Uchiha acercándose como un asesino en serie - ¡s-sólo estaba jugando, teme! – trató de decirle asustado al ver que las intenciones del moreno eran de seguir golpeándolo - ¡SI YO NO SOY GAY!

_¡LO SEAS O NO DESPUES DE QUE TE CASTRE NO SERAS NADA! – ya estaba cerca para hacerlo pedazos cuando…

¡SLIP! ¡Thump!

_Ugh! – se quejó Sasuke al caer. Se había resbalado por culpa del resbaladizo y mojado azulejo y cayó hacia adelante, derechito en… - ¡…! … … … - se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, igual de sorprendido que el rubio, el cual estaba justo debajo de él, piel con piel ya que ninguno estaba con camisa todavía.

_¡HAHAHAHA! – se reían los demás ante su torpeza

El rubio se sentía morir al sentir la piel de Sasuke contra la suya… mala señal.

_ _"Despabila, despabila, despabila, DESPABILA!" _– se decía mentalmente, luego respiró profundo y habló como si nada - Sasuke, ¿qué haces arriba? Te dije que yo soy el seme

El moreno reaccionó al escuchar eso y se puso furiosamente rojo.

_¡ESTUP-! - Quiso enderezarse para moler a ese usuratonkachi a golpes pero…

¡SLIP!

Se volvió a caer encima por culpa del azulejo, el cual hizo resbalar su mano en la que se apoyó.

_¡HAHAHAHA! – se volvieron a reír los demás (menos Sai, Gaara, Neji y obviamente Shino)

_...

_...

_...

Sasuke estaba sin reaccionar, pero de repente el rubio lo empujó bruscamente sacándolo de encima y salió del vestidor cerrando la puerta de golpe.

_... ... ... ... ... ... – todos se quedaron en silencio

_¿Se habrá ofendido? – preguntó Kiba a nadie en particular

Sasuke se levantó dando un gruñido y mirando a todos asesinamente, por lo que nadie dijo nada más. Luego el moreno fue a terminarse de vestir.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/RATO DESPUÉS/**_

Agradecía que Educación Física fuera la última clase antes del segundo receso, quería refrescar un poco su mente, y aprovecharía esos treinta minutos para ello.

El moreno dobló el solitario pasillo para ir a su lugar habitual y de repente escuchó…

_Thump!... Thump!... Thump!... Thump!_

Extrañado, el Uchiha siguió la fuente de ese sonido, que parecía algo golpeando la pared una y otra vez.

_Thump!... Thump!... Thump!... Thump!_

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo encontrar al responsable, el cual estaba golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez con la pared del pasillo.

_... dobe…?

El rubio, con los ojos cerrados, lo ignoró y continuó.

_Thump!... Thump!..._

¿Se había vuelto loco? Por qué se golpeaba así? Sabía que era masoquista, pero eso ya era el colmo

_Thump!... Thump!..._

_¡Usuratonkachi! – lo llamó enojado, más de que se golpee que de que lo ignore

_Thump! _

_… - se quedó quieto con la cabeza en la pared un momento, luego… _thump! Thump! Thump! _Se dio unos golpes más y sonrió como idiota sin abrir los ojos _– _ya estoy bien, sí sí sí, ya estoy bien, dattebayoooooo, ya salió de mi cabeza ¡tiene que haber salido!

Luego se volteó hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa boba, quien levantó una ceja ante el ojo morado del rubio.

_...

_...

_¿Te pones alguna crema? – preguntó Naruto de repente, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del moreno

_¿Queeeeee? – dijo Sasuke llevando su rostro hacia atrás tratando de poner un poco de espacio entre él y el rubio, quien lo miraba como borracho

_Quiero saber si te pones alguna crema – Naruto tenía cara de quien se está a punto de desmayar.

_Te golpeaste mucho, no? ¬_¬ - dijo el Uchiha ignorando la pregunta, pero de repente se sobresaltó al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su rostro.

_Es que tu piel… - acercó a su nariz el rostro del pasmado moreno - es tan suave… - susurró cerrando los ojos

_¡OYE! ¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA! – se alteró Sasuke apartando esas manos de él de un golpe, pero acto seguido el Uzumaki lo agarró de la camisa fuertemente y lo miró enojado de repente

_Yo no soy un…! - el rubio apretó los ojos con esfuerzo - ¡a mí, escucha bien lo que voy a decir, A MÍ…! – gritó furioso sacudiendo la camisa de Sasuke, y luego su rostro volvió al semblante de hipnotizado y las manos canelas dejaron la camisa y otra vez pasaron al rostro alvino del Uchiha, el cual no podía estar más pasmado - no me encanta tu piel…

_...

De repente el rostro de Naruto se acercó y se acercó y se acercó y…

¡THUMP!

El rubio cayó de cara al suelo, desmayado.

_... – Sasuke seguía tieso donde se había quedado. Luego frunció el ceño, miró al rubio en el suelo, agarró un palito que misteriosamente salió de la nada, y lo picó a ver si se movía.

_Hump, Baka – se fue dejándolo ahí tirado.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/MIENTRAS TANTO/**_

_¡¿Con Hinata? – preguntó eufórico el castaño después de escupir todo su jugo en la cara de Shino, quien ahora tenía un tic en el ojo.

_¿Qué no te enteraste aún? – preguntó la pelirrosa - ¡No se habla de otra cosa en el curso! Naruto y Hinata van a ir a una cita mañana

_Ehm… heheheheh – comenzó a reír sin gracia, como quien ríe para no llorar – me disculpan un momento?

Se levantó de la mesa y se retiró

_¿Qué le pasa a Kiba? – se preguntó Sakura. Los demás en la mesa encogieron los hombros.

_¿Escuchaste eso, Neji? – le preguntó Lee, por lo bajo, Neji y él también estaban en esa mesa… el castaño se tensó sintiéndose en un deja vú ¿qué el idiota no escarmienta con nada? – Naruto-kun va a salir con Hinata-san! ¡Te está ganando tu prima! ¡tenemos que hacer algo!

_Deja de decir tonterías, no voy a meterme en eso, además ya no me gusta – desvió la mirada con arrogancia

_... – Lee lo miró fijamente entornando los ojos como para mirar lo más profundo de su corazón (Flor: Eeew, esa frase sonó tan… Lee x_x) - ¿En serio?

_Sí – respondió aburrido

_¿De verdad?

_¡Que sí! – respondió impaciente

_¡NO! – gritó el moreno asustando a Neji - ¡NO DEBES RENDIRTE! – lo reprendió haciendo que el castaño ponga cara de horror, debido a que todos se voltearon a mirarlos.

_...

_...

_¿No debe rendirse en qué? – preguntó Ino curiosa

Neji abrió la boca para inventarse lo mejor que se le venga a la mente, pero Lee le ganó a hablar

_¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL TONTO DE NEJI NO QUIERE DECLARAR, EXPRESAR Y MANIFESTAR SUS SENTI-MMMMMMMMMPH! – ya no pudo seguir gritando porque el Hyuuga le tapó la boca con ambas manos al estilo secuestrador

_¿Nos disculpan un momento? – pidió Neji con un tic muy notable en la ceja, y se llevó al chico lleno de juventud a rastras de allí… en un asesinato lo mejor es no tener testigos, verdad?

_... – los demás sólo los miraron en silencio mientras se alejaban – Bueno – Sakura rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a todos los demás en la mesa - yo los reuní aquí para…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/AL RATO/**_

El castaño abrió la puerta de la enfermería encontrando a la persona que buscaba, la cual tenía sujetando una bolsa de hielo en la frente.

_Naruto, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo

_¿Qué pasa, Kiba? – preguntó el Uzumaki de mala gana, por el dolor de cabeza.

No podía creer lo que había hecho… ¡Fue un momento de desesperación! Pero aún así fue una exageración. Aunque en el momento en que se estaba golpeando no le dolía nada… pero ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias…

Una jaqueca fatal

¿Y por qué rayos lo hizo?

Por culpa de Sasuke. Ese bastardo era protagonista de todas sus desgracias. Lo que pasó fue que de nuevo le vinieron los instintos gays por culpa del Uchiha cuando se cayó encima de él y lo obligó a sentir toda la piel de su pecho sobre la suya…

Su piel… ¿cómo podía tenerla tan suave? Es decir, no es que ande tocando muchas pieles, pero la suya propia no es así, en cambio la del bastardo parecía de pétalos de rosa…

Ugh… que pensamiento tan cursi

Maldito teme

_Escuché que vas a salir con Hinata el sábado – habló Kiba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, lo cual lo tomó desprevenido

_¿Lo haré…? … – se sorprendió, ¿iba a ir a una cita…?... ¡AH, SÍ! - ¡es decir! Sí, por supuesto, lo haré… - asintió - ¿por qué? – le preguntó sonriendo sospechosamente

_Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir… – habló seriamente el Inuzuka entornando los ojos tenebrosamente - trátala con mucho respeto, no violes su espacio personal porque no le gusta, no digas estupideces frente a ella porque es muy susceptible, no la subas a juegos rápidos y peligrosos, y cómprale cosas sin preguntarle porque ella es muy delicada y comedida como para pedirte algo o decirte que sí, le gustan las cosas dulces y blanditas, y después de merendar algo salado le da sed y debes comprarle algo… entendiste?

_... – Naruto pestañeó un par de veces mientras su cerebro estaba terminando de procesar - Sí… - respondió después de un rato

_Bien… - el castaño se dio la vuelta para retirarse

_Ah, pero Kiba – lo llamó antes de que se vaya. Kiba se detuvo y lo miró

_¿Qué?

_Antes de ir al parque de diversiones, vamos a ir al parque central a dar un paseo – le aclaró el rubio con una sonrisa… la cual seguía siendo sospechosa

_Mh… - dicho eso, Kiba se fue

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/AL OTRTO DÍA/**_

Había llegado el día, era Sábado… horroroso Sábado después de una completa semana muy pero muy rara.

El moreno estaba frente a su espejo haciendo sus últimos arreglos en su vestuario

_Ya está todo listo – se había conseguido unas gafas negras y un saco largo café que llegaba casi a sus pies… definitivamente nadie lo reconocería

_Aunque llegaras a ponerte un disfraz de payaso, tu cabello de trasero de patito te delata completamente… – los hombros de Sasuke se tensaron al escuchar esa voz en la puerta de su habitación, ¿por qué no la cerró con llave, maldición? - otouto-**baka **– dijo su hermano resaltando esa odiosa palabrita

Sasuke se quedó tieso y callado, era mejor fingir que no estaba allí y tal vez se calle y se vaya.

_Ponte este sombrero – Sasuke, aún sin moverse, vio caer en la silla de al lado un sombrero café que hacía juego con su saco…

Maldito niisan

_Y… - escuchó otra vez la molesta voz de su hermano, por cuyo tono se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo mucho - ¿a quién estás yendo a espiar, _detective_?

_...x …..x …x …..x …. – Sasuke tenía muchas venas para reventar en la cabeza, pero se controló y siguió parado frente al espejo – estoy yendo a una fiesta de disfraces, estúpido – gruñó el moreno sin saber qué más inventarse

_¿A una fiesta? – no necesitaba voltearse a mirar la cara de su hermano, su voz ya delataba su absoluta incredulidad - ok… - y ahora hacía una voz de "mi pobre hermanito, te seguiré la corriente sólo porque me da lástima verte tan avergonzado" – pero, sabes? Ese disfraz no te queda, yo creo que mejor sería un disfraz de Gatúbela… ¿acaso no quieres poner feliz a tu amor "usuratonkachi"? ¡hahahahahaha!

Sasuke agarró una lámpara y se volteó lanzándola

**_¡LARGATE DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

¡CRASH!

Itachi, muy alegre, había escapado…

Que desgracia

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**/MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS/**_

El moreno caminaba hastiado por el parque central. Si no fuera porque escuchó el último chisme por casualidad, él estaría como idiota en el parque de diversiones… estúpido usuratonkachi, él y sus ocurrencias.

Pero es que él no sabía lo que había pasado:

_**/*/Flash Back (de la autora, NO de Sasuke)/*/**_

_Naruto estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia _

__¡Na-Naruto-kun!_

__Hm? – dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda encontrándose con su compañera Hinata_

__E-Etto… yo… yo…_

__¿Estás enferma? – preguntó el rubio inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado. Estaba toda roja, tal vez tenía fiebre y se estaba a punto de desmayar, por lo cual necesitaba que alguien la ayude a llegar a la enfermería._

__N-No… - negó con la cabeza - yo quería… quería… - apretó los ojos con fuerza decidida a sacarlo - ¡invitarte a un paseo en el parque!_

_Naruto la miró un momento_

__¿Al parque de diversiones? – preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa_

__Ehm… N-No… - respondió ella juntando sus dedos - al parque urbano_

__¿Al parque de diversiones? – preguntó el rubio con la misma sonrisa_

__N-No… - respondió de nuevo - al parque urbano_

__¿Al parque de diversiones? _

__..._

__..._

__No, a-al parque u-_

__No entiendes la indirecta, verdad? – la interrumpió el rubio con una gotita en la cabeza_

__... Eh? – ella lo miró confundida_

__Olvídalo, Hinata – sonrió e hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia – pero… ¿al parque?_

__S-Sí… - se puso como semáforo – quería invitarte a un paseo y luego merendar juntos_

__¿Y por qué?_

__Eh?_

__¿Por qué el detalle, tebayo? Es decir, me estás invitando a una cita?_

__¡N-NOOO! – chilló agudísimo, tanto que el rubio se asustó, casi lo vuelve sordo y rompe los vidrios, y la chica parecía que ya se iba a desmayar – yo-yo-yo-yo… s-sólo quería hacerlo como agradecimiento… e-es que el otro día tú nos salvaste y…y… _

__¿De eso? – Naruto levantó una ceja – pero no tienes que molestarte, además eso fue hace semanas_

__P-P-Pero… e-es que yo… no tuve la oportunidad de pagártelo, y-y… yo iba a hacerlo antes pero… pero es que… me-me daba vergüenza y miedo…_

__¿Yo te doy miedo? _

__¡N-NO! – chilló otra vez asustando a Naruto – no-no quise decir eso… yo… yo…_

__La verdad agradezco mucho la invitación, Hinata – la interrumpió sonriente – pero no era necesario que te molestes, aunque…_

__E-Está bien… entiendo… - la chica agachó la cabeza y se iba a retirar_

__¡No, espera! – la detuvo – no dije que "no", me parece algo aprovechado de mi parte, pero sería delito rechazar la invitación de una dama, así que voy a aceptar, dattebayo – dijo, según las incontables lecciones de Jiraya, de las cuales se aprendió una de veinte_

__¿E-En serio?_

__Sí… - sonrió pero después puso cara de penoso – pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?_

__C-Claro!_

__Eh… ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones después del paseo? Es que el parque urbano es muy aburrido _

__E-Está bien, Naruto-kun_

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/ **_

Y como Naruto sabía que no faltaba un curioso, dijo primero que irían al parque de diversiones, cuando en realidad sólo iban a ir al parque. Ya la última noticia que le dio a Kiba era parte de su _plan_.

Lastimosamente el pobre de Sasuke no sabía nada sobre ello, así que lo único que podía hacer era estar muy cabreado.

Estaba puesto su disfraz y sabía que nadie lo reconocería (aunque con semejante saco le hacía calor). Se había puesto el sombrero que le había dado Itachi, ya que tenía algo de razón… Él era el único que tenía ese cool peinado, y fácilmente lo reconocerían (Itachi dijo lo mismo sólo que con las palabras incorrectas).

De repente sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una cabeza rubia, única en Konoha. Y luego apareció la pelimorada.

Sasuke se puso en su posición… detrás de un poste.

_¡Hola Hinata! – saluda Naruto agitando la mano y acercándose a ella - wow, estás muy linda

Sasuke estrechó los ojos ante tanta idiotez.

Hinata se había puesto un vestido oscuro, con lindos diseños, y con su sombrerito para combinar.

_ _"Qué patética"_ – pensó el Uchiha

Es que ella se había arreglado y todo, en cambio Naruto… él…

Él ni se había peinado.

__ "Hump… en serio que se ve ridícula"_ – ok, sabía muy en su interior que estaba exagerando con lo de los insultos mentales, pero… no podía evitarlo.

_G-Gracias, Naruto-kun – agradeció la chica agachándose sonrojada

_Bien, qué hacemos primero, tebayo? – preguntó el rubio metiendo las manos a los bolsillos

_P-Primero demos un paseo, ¿qué te parece?

_Bien

Y comenzaron a caminar…

Y caminar…

Y caminar…

Y por fin hicieron algo más interesante!

Caminar

_ _"Sólo están caminando y conversando sobre idioteces"_ – pensó el moreno cansado de seguirlos (no es que sea débil físicamente, es que le hacía calor con su saco).

_Ven, Hinata – la llamó el rubio - te invito un refresco – ofreció acercándose a un snack

_S-Sí

Sasuke entró al snack y se sentó en una mesa a unos metros de ellos mientras los observaba.

Esta podría ser la oportunidad para contraatacar.

_¡KYAAA! ¡Que guay! – escuchó Sasuke y volteándose se encontró con cuatro meseras mirándolo con estrellas en los ojos.

_Oye, moza – la llamó y casi se derritieron, aunque una de ellas se apresuró a acercarse emocionada - ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – murmuró Sasuke - te pagaré

_¿Con un beso? *¬*

_... No – respondió revirando los ojos con fastidio – con dinero

¿Por qué nunca se topaba con una chica decente? Tal vez por eso se está empezando a fijar en el usura-

_ _"¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?"_

_¿Con dinero? Oh, no se moleste – dijo ella con una sonrisa - yo hago lo que quiera gratis – susurró insinuante

_Guau, eres un chica muy inteligente… - dijo con un tono de total sarcasmo, aunque para la chica parecía que el sarcasmo era una lengua extranjera – _"retrasada mental"_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿En serio tu padre es tan serio? ¿por qué no deja a Neji estar con quien él quiera? – preguntó el rubio

_Eh?... n-no sé de qué hablas, Naruto-kun – dijo la ojiperla desconcertada

_¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Si está comprometido!

_D-De verdad? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

_Sí, el otro día me dijo…

_¡AAAAAHH! – gritó Hinata sobresaltada de repente

La mesera que pasaba por su lado le había tirado el café encima.

_¡Oh, disculpe señorita! – se disculpó la moza rápidamente - ¡Fue un accidente!

_N-No se preocupe, estoy bien – dijo la Hyuuga para calmarla

_¿Te limpio? – dijo el rubio agarrando una servilleta

_¡N-NO! – gritó la chica sumamente roja – y-yo iré a limpiarme, ¿dónde está el baño? – le preguntó a la mesera poniéndose de pie

_Al fondo a la derecha – respondió ella con una falsa amabilidad

_G-Gracias – y se fue

_Aquí te espero – dijo el rubio y bebió un sorbo de refresco

_Oye, guapo…

_Mh? – Naruto levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de la camarera muy cerca de él

_¿Cómo está el refresco? ¿está rico? – su tono era absolutamente insinuante y seductor, sólo alguien muy denso no se daría cuenta

_¡Claro! ¡Está muy rico, tebayo! – ok… ya sabemos de antemano que Naruto lo es

_Que bueno… - se agachó hacia él, dando una mejor vista de sus pechos – y… quisieras probar nuestros postres?

_Mmhh… -se puso pensativo el rubio – No, gracias, tal vez en otra ocasión – dijo sonriendo amable

La moza se dio cuenta que no surtía ningún efecto en el chico, así que usó su arma letal

_¡Ah!

_¡Wow! – exclamó Naruto sobresaltado cuando la chica castaña cayó sobre él pasando sus brazos por su cuello - ¿qué pasó?

_Es que… me duele el tobillo… - susurró la mesera con voz lastimera

_Ah, pues no debería trabajar así, puede ser peligroso, será mejor tratar ese tobillo… si quiere puedo llevarla a un médico

_...

**/Al Rato/ **

_¿Lograste algo? – preguntaron sus compañeras cuando la mesera se acercó al grupo, que incluía al moreno. Había sido Sasuke quien la mandó a seducir al dobe para que se alejara de Hinata, claro que después de alejarlo ella se tenía que hacer a un lado.

_Nooo… pero… … - lanzó un soñador suspiro sin poder terminar la frase

_¿Qué te pasa?

_Es que… - sonrisa boba – él es tan… liiiiiindo – suspiró – es caballeroso y atento, tan gentil, ya no hay chicos como él en este mundo… - las otras chicas la miraban curiosas, pero de repente la voz de Sasuke las asustó

_¡No es gentil ni atento! ¡Es un dobe y denso! – ellas miraron sorprendidas al indignado pelinegro, quien estrechó los ojos de forma tenebrosa y amenazante, hasta parecía que iba a sacar algún poder ocular llamado "sharingan" - y no se le vuelvan a acercar - amenazó

_... – ellas se quedaron mirándolo pasmadas, hasta que… - ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – gritaron todas sobresaltando a Sasuke

_¿Qué demonios…? _"qué he hecho?" _– pensó. Había dicho cosas sin sentido y ahora no sabía si podría sobrellevar las consecuencias, de seguro ellas lo malentendieron pensando que…

_¡KYAH! ¡HACEN UNA PAREJA HERMOSA! ¡HERMOSISIMA! – todas tenían estrellas y corazones en los ojos, que Sasuke horripilantemente podía ver.

_¡Ojalá tenga suerte deshaciéndose de esa arpía! – dijo otra dándole aires de ánimo - ¡no deje que se lo quite!

_¡Sí! – apoyó otra - ¡Y dígale lo que siente! ¡Y NOS INVITA A SU BODA!

_¡KYAAAH! ¡LA BODA!

_... … - Sasuke, con cara asustada, se alejó de allí sigilosamente…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_Chifladas… - resopló el Uchiha cuando ya estuvo fuera de ese snack, siguiendo al rubio y a su cita de cerca – yo no siento nada por el dobe idiota, sólo quiero vengarme – resaltó para sí mismo – y _boda_… que tontas, ¿cómo se les va a ocurrir algo así?

Volvió su atención a la pareja, que se había detenido en un banco del parque.

_Tú espérame aquí y en seguida te traigo tu helado, tebayo – sonrisa zorruna – sólo déjamelo a mí – y se fue dejando a Hinata sentada.

Sasuke vio que era la oportunidad. ¿Oportunidad de qué? No sabía, pero de que era su oportunidad, la era.

Ya había pensado en algo rápidamente, como genio que es. Y había diferentes posibilidades en los resultados…

_**/*/Imaginación de Sasuke, Probabilidad 1/*/**_

_El moreno disfrazado se sienta al lado de Hinata disimuladamente y simula que lee un periódico tapando de esa forma toda su cara._

__Pss!_

__Hm? – Hinata se gira hacia él_

__Oye, tú… - ella lo mira desconcertada como preguntándose si es a ella - sí, tú – le cerciora él, sin quitar el periódico de su cara - te aconsejo que te alejes de ese rubio, es un secuestrador de chicas y violador en serie_

__..._

__..._

__¡E-Eso no es verdad! – chilla la ojiperla - Naruto-kun es el ser más bondadoso, sincero, valiente, caballeroso, gentil, amable, tierno, bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_

__... – mega-venas en la frente_

_**/*/Fin de Imaginación de Sasuke/*/**_

Ok… ese no sería un muy buen resultado, ya que en ese caso no resistiría y saltaría a estrangular a Hinata para que se calle. Pensó en otra posibilidad…

_**/*/Imaginación de Sasuke, Probabilidad 2/*/**_

_El moreno disfrazado se sienta al lado de Hinata disimuladamente y simula que lee un periódico tapando de esa forma toda su cara._

__Pss!_

__Hm? – Hinata se gira hacia él_

__Oye, tú… - ella lo mira desconcertada como preguntándose si es a ella - sí, tú – le cerciora él, sin quitar el periódico de su cara - te aconsejo que te alejes de ese rubio, es un secuestrador de chicas y violador en serie_

__..._

__..._

__¡NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! – grita como loca haciendo que Sasuke salte del susto_

__¿Qué pasa? – se acerca el rubio _

__¡Se me acercó este extraño a asustarme! – ella lo apunta_

__¡GAH! ¡DESGRACIADA! – Sasuke sale corriendo_

__¡Malhechor! ¡No escaparás, tebayo! – el rubio lo persigue_

_**/*/Fin de Imaginación de Sasuke/*/**_

Definitivamente ese resultado sería peor. La verdad Hinata era tan nerviosa que no sabría cuál sería su reacción.

¡Pero no había tiempo que perder! ¡Iba a decir lo mejor que se le venga a la mente para deshacerse de ella!

El moreno disfrazado se sienta al lado de Hinata disimuladamente y simula que lee un periódico tapando de esa forma toda su cara.

_Pss!

_Hm? – Hinata se gira hacia él

_Oye, tú… - ella lo mira desconcertada como preguntándose si es a ella – sí, tú – le cerciora él, sin quitar el periódico de su cara… era el momento de decir lo más inteligente del mundo – Te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo porque él es gay y está enamorado de Uchiha Sasuke

_...

_...

Ok… eso no fue lo más inteligente del mundo

A pesar de que el periódico le tapaba la cara, la enorme gota que tenía en la cabeza demostraba que eso lo había dislocado tanto como a ella… ¿en qué momento se le perdió su preciado cerebro?

_¿E-En serio? – preguntó ella sonrojada y sorprendida

¡Genial! ¡Estaba funcionando! ¡Estaba funcionando!

_¿Él te dijo que te ama, Sasuke-kun?

_...

_...

¡No estaba funcionando! ¡No estaba funcionando!

_... – la cara de Sasuke era de puro pavor detrás del periódico

_... – Hinata sólo lo siguió mirando esperando que le responda

_N-No sé de quién hablas… - dijo el moreno tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible… lastimosamente el énfasis estaba en la palabra "tratando"

Vamos, tenía que calmarse, ya sentía los nervios llegarle hasta la punta de los cabellos. Sólo debía tranquilizarse, actuar muy cool y todo saldría bien…

_P-Pero acabas de decir que…

_**¡CALLATE!** – gritó Sasuke lanzándole el periódico en toda la cara a Hinata casi provocándole un infarto a la chica, y salió corriendo agarrando su sombrero.

Eeeeeehm… eso no fue muy cool que digamos…

_¡Aquí está el helado, tebayo! – llegó el rubio sonriente con un cono en cada mano - ¿pasa algo? – preguntó al ver la cara de tomate atónito de Hinata

_E-Etto… - dijo nerviosa – nada – respondió agarrando su helado y el rubio se sentó a su lado para comer el suyo – Ehm… N-Naruto-kun…

_¿Hm? – la miró sin dejar de comer su helado

_¿Tú estás enamorado de Sasuke-kun?

_¡COFCOFCOFCOFCOF! – se puso a toser como desquiciado

_¡Naruto-kun! - gritó Hinata asustada dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo cual no ayudó en nada

_¡COFCOFCOF! – trató de recuperar la compostura – ya… ya estoy bien… cielos… -se aclaró un poco la garganta - ehm… ¿por qué preguntas tal cosa, Hinata? Ambos somos hombres, eso no es normal – desvió la mirada

En serio… ¿todo mundo le va a hablar de cosas gays esta semana?

_Mh… yo creo que no tendría nada de malo – dijo la chica sonriendo

_... – Naruto la miró sorprendido - ¿En serio lo crees?

_Sí

_Bueno, sigamos con el paseo

**/A UNOS METROS MÁS ALLÁ/**

_¡Tsk! – había corrido como condenado hasta cansarse - ¿Qué hago? Qué hago? – se preguntaba afónico - ¡metí la pata! ¿Qué pasa si le dice que me vio allí? Y peor, ¿qué pasa si le dice lo que dije? ¡LA MALDITA ME RECONOCIÓ!

Compréndanlo… el pobre chico está en un momento de crisis… ¡su integridad estaba en juego!

Ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría…

_**/*/Imaginación de Sasuke/*/**_

__¡Aquí está tu helado!_

__..._

__¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?_

__Es que Sasuke-kun estaba aquí y me dijo que tú eres gay y que estás enamorado de él_

__... … - el rubio la miró perplejo - ¿Y EL COMO SE ENTERÓ? ¡YO LO TENÍA MUY BIEN GUARDADO! _

__¿O sea que es verdad? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida_

__¡Claro! ¿quién podría resistirse a semejante esplendor? ¿cómo podría resistir esa hermosura ante mí sin amarla? ¿COMO?_

_**/*/Fin de la imaginación/*/**_

Ehm… no estaba pensando coherentemente, de seguro le afectó correr bajo el sol con semejante saco en este calor. Lo que en realidad era posible es:

_**/*/Imaginación de Sasuke/*/**_

__¡Aquí está tu helado!_

__..._

__¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?_

__Es que Sasuke-kun estaba aquí y me dijo que tú eres gay y que estás enamorado de él_

__... … - el rubio la miró perplejo - ¡QUE HORROR! ¿cómo cree que voy a amarlo? ¡se volvió loco! ¡no sabía que él era gay! ¡Seguro es él quien está coladito por mí! ¡GUACALA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE SE ME ACERQUE NUNCA MAS EN LA VIDA! ¡Y publicaré que es gay!_

_**/*/Fin de la horripilante imaginación/*/**_

¡AH! ¡Estaba perdido! ¡PERDIDO!

_¡Sasuke-kun! – lo llamó una alegre voz

_¡Ah! – se asustó Sasuke. Y no es para menos, y aunque se ve muy OOC, todos sabemos que tiene sus motivos… así que repito… compréeeeendanlo.

_¡Hola! – saludó la pelirrosa ensimismada

_¿Que… demonios están haciendo **todos** ustedes aquí? – preguntó el Uchiha desconcertado al ver al gentío allí.

Sakura, Ino, Kiba (con su perro), Shino, Chouji y quién lo diría? Shikamaru también estaba allí

Todos con gafas de sol (incluso el perro).

_Ehm… nosotros? – dijo Sakura sonriendo maldisimuladamente - Oh, nada – hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia - estábamos… formando un nuevo club que se llama… ¡los engafados!… heheheh

_...

_...

_...

_Es que tenemos curiosidad, ya sabes – confesó al fin la pelirrosa ante la mirada totalmente incrédula del moreno

_...

_¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ino de forma muy sospechosa

_Qué les importa – gruñó el moreno… vaya que estaba de mal humor

_Pareces disfrazado… - observó Sakura - ah, de seguro acabas de salir de una fiesta de disfraces, es que Sasuke-kun es tan popular que a cada rato lo invitan a fiestas de las cuales ni nos enteramos, no es cierto Sasuke-kun?

_Mh – respondió Sasuke, agradeciendo la imaginación de la pelirrosa

_¡Ah, se están yendo, vamos! – anunció la rubia y todos siguieron con la faena escabulléndose por donde podían.

_Sasuke-kun, ya sé que esto no es de tu interés, pero ¿quisieras venir con nosotros? – preguntó Sakura sonriente

_... – Sasuke se hizo el que la pensaba un rato y con cara de 'esto es tan ridículo' dijo – sólo porque no tengo nada qué hacer…

_¡SÍ! – celebró Sakura – _"KYAAAAAHH! SASUKE-KUN ACEPTÓ UNA PROPUESTA MÍA! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ SERÁ UNA CITA SHANAROOOOOOO!" _– vociferaba internamente… INTERNAMENTE gracias al cielo – _"Y se ve tan kawai con gafas"_

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que unirse a ellos, se quitó el saco y los siguió. Por lo menos con tanta gente no se vería sospechoso.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Estaban siguiendo y espiando a Naruto y a Hinata. Y de repente el comunicador que tenía Ino en la oreja la alertó.

__Águila a Halcón, responde halcón, cambio_

_Aquí halcón – respondió murmurando por lo bajo para que los demás no la escuchen - ¿qué pasa?

La que hablaba con ella era Naoko, su nueva sempai, dándole indicaciones desde su puesto de observación de larga distancia con su telescopio.

__¿Cómo va la operación "Separar la sal del azúcar y juntarlo con la ensalada"? cambio _

__ "¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente extrañada antes de responder - Hasta ahora no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, sólo caminan y conversan

__Recuerda que estás ahí para arruinar esa cita, y recuerda decir "cambio" al terminar la frase, cambio_

_Sí, aunque… - dijo pensativa - cambio

__Aunque Qué? cambio_

_Hinata y Naruto hacen una pareja bonita

__¡NO TE ME ECHES PARA ATRÁS AHORA! ¡ADEMÁS LAS APARIENCIAS NO SIRVEN! ¡ASI QUE DESPABILA O TE MATO!... CAMBIO! _

_S-Sí, señora… cambio

__Ahora vigila bien, y actúa cuando tengas la oportunidad, cambio y fuera_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en una banca del parque, y los espías estaban ocultos detrás de la banca, además de estar rodeados de arbustos.

_¿A ti te gusta la ópera, Naruto-kun?

_¿La _qué_?

Más charla sin sentido de parte de esos dos y los que espiaban no hacían más que aburrirse, aunque para Sasuke estaba bien, a kilómetros se notaba lo aburridísimo que estaba el rubio a pesar de que estaba tratando de encontrar alguna charla interesante qué entablar.

_Tengo diez perros… se llaman Pakun, Toro, Siro, Dono…

Recuerden que el énfasis está siempre en la palabra "tratando".

_¿Te gusta el fútbol americano, Hinata?

_Hmm… c-creo que es un juego muy violento

_El otro día todos los chicos estábamos jugando fútbol… no sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir que podría derribar a Chouji, tebayo, corrí hacia él con todas mis fuerzas y lo único que logré fue rebotar y salir volando hacia el lado contrario!

_¡Pfft! – todos se voltearon reprendedores hacia Kiba quien se estaba aguantando la risa y corría el riesgo de delatarlos.

_Cuando jugamos fútbol a veces me da miedo lastimar a alguien, la mayoría de los chicos a simple vista parecen de porcelana… ¡en especial Gaara! Él sí que es delicado, por eso evita los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, debe ser genético eso de tener piel de bebé, él es muy fino… y no le digas que te estoy diciendo esto porque no le gusta que hable así de él, se enoja… - se puso pensativo, como recordando – se enoja tanto que su cara se pone roja

_ _"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara… ¡Qué tiene de bueno ese tipo!"_ – Sasuke definitivamente hubiera preferido que sigan hablando de perros a que esté hablando de ese cabeza de frutilla que no tenía nada de interesante.

_Y Sasuke también

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y los demás se voltearon hacia él

_Sasuke tiene la piel _tan_ suavecita…

_ _"Tierra… trágame ¡TRAGAME!" _– Sasuke no sabía dónde poner su (roja) cara ante la mirada inquisidora de los demás… ¡PERO QUE COSAS DICE ESE DOBE DEL DEMONIO!

_Tierra: jujujujujMUAJAJAJAJA :D_

_Pero eso te engaña, tebayo, él se ve suave ¡Pero de delicado no tiene nada! Si vieras el otro día me dio un golpe que no te imaginas, sólo porque le vencí en los videojuegos

_ _"Pero qué mentiroso!"_ – pensó el moreno frunciendo el ceño. Ese golpe sólo fue para que se modere, la semana anterior el rubio buscando pelea parecía buitre buscando carroña, de aquí para allá, sin desaprovechar oportunidad e incluso provocándola. Esa semana peleaba con Lee, con Chouji, con Kiba, y hasta con Ten Ten. Los vencía pero quedaba todo golpeado, y justo en ese momento fue a 'retarlo' a otra pelea (ya que la primera quedó… ehem!... _inconclusa_) y Sasuke sólo necesitó darle un golpe en la nariz para dejarlo tirado en el piso, ya que el rubio estaba cansado y herido… ¿y todavía se hacía el chulito buscándole pelea en ese estado?... ¡Y ahora sigue haciéndose el chulito, el muy desgraciado!

_El otro día el teme me estaba rogando para que lo deje ganar en algo, es que siempre pierde, así que me dio pena y lo dejé ganar en el brazo a brazo donde todos estaban mirando, ¿te acuerdas?... pobrecito, no quería bajonearlo tanto, así que tuve compasión, es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo es mi amigo, tebayo

_ _"¡MALDITO FANFARRÓN! LO VOY A…!"_ – si decía alguna estupidez más, iba a saltar de donde estaba directamente a su cuello para estrangularlo y a romperle todo lo que se llama car-

_Y no descansaré hasta penetrarlo…

_Tierra:… D:_

_... D: - Sasuke

_... D: - Hinata

_... D: - todos

_... XP - Akamaru

_Penetrarlo en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y saber por qué es tan bastardo, heheheheh

Que malpensada podía llegar a ser la gente

_N-Naruto-kun ¿no tienes hambre? Traje algo de comer – abrió la banasta (o como se llame!) que trajo (y que todo el tiempo fue la pobre quien lo cargó).

_Se ve rico – dijo el rubio dirigiendo su atención a la comida

_Y-Yo misma lo hice

_¿En serio? – se puso a ver qué había y saco un onirigi – esta tiene… mi cara? – lo miró raro

_ _"Qué ridículo" _– pensó Sasuke

_Mmmh… es difícil comerme a mí mismo (N/A: Sacado del horripilante relleno XD… no me va bien inventando escenas de Naruto y Hinata ¬_¬) – pero aún así lo probó - ¡oye! ¡está delicioso! Eres muy buena cocinera Hinata, serás una buena esposa

_¿E-Esposa?

_ _"¡¿ESPOSA?" _– vociferó Sasuke mentalmente

_ _"¿ESPOSAAAAAAA?"_ – pensó Kiba

__ "¡COMO SI LAS ESPOSAS SÓLO SIRVIERAMOS PARA COCINAR!" - _ pensaron Sakura e Ino

**Cinco minutos después…**

_No hacen nada interesante más que comer – se quejó Sakura por lo bajo

_¿Qué dices? – contraatacó Chouji, murmurando por lo bajo también – Comer es lo más interesante del mundo… - luego la piensa mejor - lo que no es interesante es mirar a alguien comiendo mientras yo no como nada – dijo deprimido

_¡Cállate, Chouji! – lo regaña Ino

Y estaban comiendo Naruto y Hinata, cuando de repente una servilleta se cayó al suelo, volando unos centímetros lejos por el viento. Naruto se levantó a recogerlo y Hinata por inercia también, y en un apresurado intento de que el viento no vuele la servilleta ambos se agacharon a recogerla y repentinamente una mente femenina comienza a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz…

_ _"¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!"_

Y…

¡PUM!

_¡AH! – Hinata cayó encima del rubio, quien en ese momento se había volteado y por eso ahora estaban cara a cara en el suelo.

_Mh? – Naruto sólo la miró confundido y más preocupado en no atorarse con el pescado que tenía en su boca (es que el chico seguía comiendo), y mientras Hinata estaba que estallaba de lo roja que se puso, el rubio ni pestañeaba ante el hecho de tenerla encima de él.

Lo que había pasado fue que Ino empujó a la Hyuuga, y de seguro se preguntarán por qué rayos lo hizo, pues…

_¡UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHH! – en ese mismo segundo del "accidente" salieron todos de su escondite, todos con expresiones diferentes en el rostro… y ni qué decir del de Sasuke

Pero estábamos hablando del plan de Ino y de que se preguntaban por qué lo hizo, pues su plan era…

_Oh, Hinata, no sabía que estabas tan _desesperada_ – le dijo la rubia en un tono muy sugerente que obviamente se traducía en 'ofrecida', e inmediatamente provocó una reacción en la pelimorada, quien se paró de un salto de encima del rubio

_Y-Yo no… ¡no es lo que piensan! – salió corriendo y tapando su roja cara

_¡HINATA! – gritó Kiba al verla correr - ¿Qué haces, idiota? – miró a Naruto enojado, quien seguía sentado en el piso, terminando de comer su pescado - ¡Ve tras ella!

_¿Por qué? ¿quién soy yo para privarle correr libre como el viento hacia la inmensidad de sus sueños? – dijo el rubio cual Shakespeare, por no decir que le daba flojera.

_Tsk, estúpido! - lo regañó y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga - ¡HINATA!

El rubio sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja

Después se giró hacia el grupo de espías con cara de decepción

_Ustedes no tienen remedio, dattebayo

_¡El otro día me dijiste que me amabas y ahora sales con Hinata! – reclamó la pelirrosa malhumorada – Sabía que estabas mintiendo

_¿Celosa, Sakura-chan? – preguntó con su cara zorruna

_¿C-Celosa yo? ¿Por ti? ¡En tus sueños! ¡Mejor me voy, hump! – y se fue desviando la mirada

En cuanto a nuestro pelinegro… él ni bien sacó la cabeza de su escondite, la volvió a meter. No quería que el rubio lo vea, de ninguna manera podía saber que estaba allí.

_Nunca pensé que tú te prestarías para algo como esto… - ¡OH NO! ¡ya lo había visto! ¡estaba perdido! – Shikamaru

¿Eh? ¿Shikamaru?

_Prácticamente me arrastraron – dijo Nara frotándose un ojo con sueño y aburrimiento - yo ya sabía que no iba a pasar nada interesante

_Naruto, ¿te vas a comer eso? – preguntó Chouji mirando la comida con ojos muy brillantes

_Es de Hinata – alzó la comida de inmediato – Akamaru, llévasela a Kiba – le entregó el recipiente al perro, que aún seguía allí el pobre, porque Kiba no le dijo "¡Vamos, Akamaru!". Y obedeciendo al rubio, el canino fue a buscar a su amo.

_Oooh – dijo Chouji muy deprimido… y hambriento.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke se había escabullido arrastrándose en el suelo cual serpient… digo! soldado de guerra detrás de los arbustos y pudo alejarse de Naruto mientras éste terminaba de conversar con sus amigos.

Pudo respirar tranquilo estando lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo vea. Luego vio su saco y su sombrero donde los había dejado, sobre una banca.

_¡ADIÓS!

El moreno se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del rubio despidiéndose de sus amigos y al voltearse se sobresaltó más, viendo que caminaba en dirección a donde él estaba.

Como si fuera un ninja cuyo elemento es el rayo, el moreno a toda velocidad se puso el saco y el sombrero, y se sentó en la banca tapando su cara con un periódico, simulando leerlo.

Seeeh, él era tan genial.

_Hump, montón de curiosos, tebayo – escuchó murmurar al rubio, a quien no podía ver por causa del periódico, pero por la cercanía de la voz sabía que estaba pasando justo en frente de él - maaaaaaaaah, que día tan aburrido…

¡Thump!

_...

Desgraciado… ¡desgraciado! ¡desgraciado! ¡Desgraciado!

¡SE HABÍA SENTADO AL LADO DE ÉL!

El moreno lo miró de reojo y vio que el rubio estaba allí sentado como si nada, con ambos brazos extendidos de par en par sobre el espaldar de la banca y con el cuerpo largado, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las piernas abiertotas como si estuviera en su casa… que falta de elegancia.

En fin, la cuestión era que no lo había reconocido, sólo estaba allí por casualidad, y simplemente había que esperar a que se aburra (más de lo que ya está) y se vaya.

Con ese pensamiento, el moreno cubrió totalmente su rostro con el periódico de nuevo.

Y no lo vio, pero Naruto puso una cara desconcertada por un momento como dándose cuenta de algo mientras miraba al vacío. El rubio miraba extrañado al frente, pero como si siguiera una flecha sus ojos se giraron hacia la persona que estaba sentada en la otra esquina de la banca.

_... – el rubio levantó una ceja.

Pasó un rato hasta que Sasuke escuchó a Naruto levantarse.

_Mah, mejor me voy – lo escuchó decir, y luego escuchó los pasos alejándose.

Sasuke respiró más tranquilo, pero no se arriesgaba a quitar el periódico de su rostro aún, esperaría un ratito más hasta estar seguro.

De repente pasó lo que menos se esperaba.

Sintió una piel contra su cuello en el lado derecho y una aspiración…

_¡USURATONKACHIIIIIIIIII! – el Uchiha saltó de donde estaba sentado y miró furioso al idiota que había metido su cara en su cuello ¡y más idiota por andar olfateándolo!

_Sabía que eras tú – dijo el rubio, quien estaba parado detrás de la banca, con una sonrisa maliciosa – siempre usas ese perfume, ¿recuerdas el otro día? me lo memoricé – precisamente había sido el olor del perfume que alertó al rubio y lo llevó a prestar atención a la persona que estaba sentada al lado, y que resultó ser Sasuke.

_... – el moreno frunció el ceño a más no poder y apretó los labios para evitar que se le suban los odiosos colores a la cara - ¿qué estupideces dices? Como si yo fuera el único que usa este perfume, dobe

_Sí, pero… - Naruto frunció el ceño pensativo y puso la mano a la barbilla – no sé por qué el tuyo tiene un aroma diferente, debe ser el perfume junto con la esencia de tu cuerpo

_...

_...

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, idiota?

_¿Eh? ¿Qué dije? – preguntó el rubio confundido

_... … … … … olvídalo… - el Uchiha se fue alejándose de allí, aguantándose las ganas de romper cierta nariz de cierto descerebrado - _"Será imbécil? O lo hace a propósito y se hace el inocente o realmente es estúpido y no se da cuenta de lo que dice o hace… ¡demonios! Cuanto lo odio!"_

_También estabas espiando, no es cierto? – la molesta vocecita venía siguiéndolo por detrás

Estúpido usuratonkachi

_No sé de qué hablas… - comenzó a decir el moreno con su habitual semblante, pero Naruto lo interrumpió

_Oh, por favor, no lo niegues, insultas mi inteligencia

_En otras palabras no estoy insultando a nada – sonrió de lado con ganas de molestarlo

_Ha…ha… muy gracioso – hizo puchero – Yo ya sabía que estaban espiando, después vi las puntas de trasero de patito de tu cabello detrás de donde se escondían y supe que tú también estabas allí – eso explicaba el por qué se puso a decir tonterías, sabía que Sasuke lo estaba escuchando y sólo quería molestarlo.

Aunque…

Oh Oh… ya no tenía cómo argumentar

_... _"Estúpido cabello…" –_ frunció el ceño enojado –_ "… pero aún así es el mejor" _– pensó después con cara de 'Oh, no puedo enojarme contigo'… pero luego le vino un desconcierto - _"un momento… dijo 'trasero de patito'?... ¡es exactamente lo que dijo Itachi!... ¿será que…?"_

De repente sintió que vivía un deja vú en sus pensamientos…

¡Ese dobe era cómplice de Itachi! ambos se habían confabulado para fastidiarlo ¡eso era lo que realmente estaba pasando! ¡Itachi tenía tanta envidia al ver que él tenía el mundo a sus pies que mandó a alguien a la academia a ignorarlo, insultarlo y a hacerse el difícil! Y su niisan conocía todos los movimientos del usuratonkachi ¡DE SEGURO LO DE LA CITA FUE IDEA SUYA! y como ya sabía que estaba yendo a espiarlo y a arruinar la cita, lo llamó por teléfono para delatarlo y avisarle de antemano que estaría allí y de paso mencionó lo de 'trasero de patito' ¡SI! Todo era una conspiración, Un complot, un fraude, un…!

_Aunque no sabía que eras de ese tipo de gente, Sasuke – dijo el rubio interrumpiendo sus poco lógicos pero nada absurdos pensamientos

_¿Quieres callarte? – dijo el moreno en un gruñido y siguió caminando

_¡En serio! – insistió Naruto – Que yo sepa jamás te pondrías a espiar algo que no te concierne y no es de tu interés, tú no eres de los que se mete en la vida de los demás, te aburre y no te interesa, teme – resaltó sus puntos de vista, a lo que el moreno se impresionó un poco… ¿desde cuándo el dobe sabe tanto de él? – a menos que…- se puso meditativo el rubio, lo cual no era buena señal

_...

_A menos que sea algo que SÍ te concierne… - llegó a la conclusión, entonces Sasuke comenzó a sudar frío cuando el rubio puso cara de 'darse cuenta de algo' - Oh, Sasuke, no lo sabía – Naruto lo miró con clemencia

_¿Q-Qué? – se arriesgó a preguntar asustado

_No tenía ni idea, Sasuke – lo miraba con mucho arrepentimiento en el rostro – oh, cuanto lo siento, perdóname, ¿me perdonas? – pidió

_... – el Uchiha se heló ¿Se habría dado cuenta?... espera… ¿Darse cuenta de QUÉ? ¡No había nada de lo que darse cuenta!

Pero entonces… ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿por qué su corazón latía a mil? ¿por qué le ardía la cara? ¡SI NO HABÍA NADA DE LO QUE DARSE CUENTA ENTONCES **POR QUÉ**!

Aunque… ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón? O sea que… ¿le correspondía?

¡Y no es como si hubiera ALGO que corresponder!

_No sabía que a ti te gustaba Hinata, de veras

_...

_...

_ _"¡¿Qué?" _– gritó Sasuke en su fuero interno y fue como si lo bajaran de una nube con una patada, viniéndole de repente las antiguas palabras de su hermano…

"_Baja de tu nube hermanito, antes de que otra persona te baje con una patada en el trasero y te estrelle con el piso… ¡Y vas a lavar tu plato después de cenar!"_

¿Podría sentirse peor?

Nah…

_De haberlo sabido no habría hecho todo este plan para que Hinata esté a solas con Kiba… ¡me lo hubieras dicho! – exclamó el rubio

_... _"¡¿QUE?" _– volvió a gritar el moreno internamente

_Verás, yo ya sabía que a Kiba le gustaba Hinata, pero el muy tonto nunca hacía nada, así que acepté la cita con Hinata sabiendo que él, junto con algún curioso iba a espiarnos, la idea era que yo cometa alguna tontería y él interceda, luego yo me iría dejándolos solos – se puso pensativo - el plan no me salió como lo planeado pero al final dio el resultado que quería, aunque eso fue hasta saber que a ti te gustaba Hinata

_¡A mí no me gusta Hinata! – exclamó el pelinegro enojado

_¿De verdad? Oh, qué alivio – y el rubio no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más aliviado de lo que debería – oye, teme, vamos al parque de diversiones

_¿Eh? Eso lo dejó sonso, tan de repente…

_Hay muchos juegos buenos allí, y podemos competir a ver quién es el mejor dattebayo ¡Vamos! – animó el rubio

Sasuke resopló. Al parecer Naruto sólo piensa en competencias cuando se refiere a él.

_Yo paso – caminó alejándose

_Oh, vamos teme – insistió el rubio caminando detrás suyo – te voy a dejar ganar unas cuantas, no te preocupes

_Hump – Sasuke ignoró la provocación y siguió caminando

_¡Teme! – a Naruto le molestaba mucho más el que lo ignore que el que le discuta

_No me gustan los parques de diversiones, los odio

_Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el ojiazul confundido

_Hay mucha gente… gente de cualquier tipo, además no es nada higiénico y me puede venir alergia a algo

_... – Naruto se quedó mirándolo – Está bien, sólo caminemos por este parquecito aburrido, dattebayo

Sasuke giró los ojos y con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a caminar. El rubio caminaba a su lado. Pero obviamente Naruto no se iba a quedar quieto por mucho tiempo, y fastidioso y con ganas de provocar, comenzó a chocar su hombro con el de Sasuke a medida que caminaba.

El moreno trató de ignorarlo al principio, pero cuando el Uzumaki le dio más fuerte, él le devolvió el empujón con su hombro. El rubio, retador, le dio más fuerte. Sasuke más fuerte, Naruto más fuerte, Sasuke más fuerte, Naruto más…

¡PUM!

_¡Gah! – Sasuke casi se cayó por el golpe, pero logró equilibrarse

_¡HAHAHAHA! – el rubio salió corriendo y matándose de risa

_Dobe, maldito ¡TE MATARÉ! – lo persiguió

_¡HAHAHAHA! ¡NUNCA ME ATRAPARÁS!

**/*/Al Rato/*/**

_¡Sasuke, subamos allí! – dijo el rubio (quien ahora tenía un chiposote muy visible en la cabeza después del golpe que le dio Sasuke) apuntando a unas lanchitas que habían en el estanque del parque.

_¿A una lanchita? ¿Estás loco? – el moreno arrugó la nariz ante la idea

_¿Qué? ¿No sabes nadar? – lo provocó Naruto haciendo enojar al Uchiha – O tienes miedo al agua… con razón nunca te bañas

_Eres tú el que nunca se baña, dobe

_¡Vamos! – sin esperar aprobación del otro, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a subirse a una lancha libre

Y comenzaron a pedalear

_¡Esto es aburrido, pedalea más fuerte, teme! – sin esperar que se prepare, el rubio pedaleó a toda velocidad

_¡Ah! – el moreno casi se desequilibró ante el cambio de velocidad

_¡HAHHAHAHA! ¡Cuidado! ¡Abran camino! – decía el rubio mientras las personas en las otras lanchas trataban de escapar de la lancha que venía hacia ellas a toda velocidad

_¡AH! – gritó un chico cuando el rubio chocó con su lancha en el lado lateral haciendo que se caiga al agua mientras su novia, que estaba sentada a su lado, miraba horrorizada.

Y Naruto miraba emocionado. Se sentía en 'Las Lanchitas Chocadoras'.

_¡DOBE!

_¡Sí! ¡la lanchita asesina está suelta! ¡Muahahahaha! – siguió pedaleando como loco y buscando a su próxima víctima

_¡Jóvenes! – se escuchó en altavoz desde la orilla, era el guardia - ¡No hagan eso! ¡Les ruego amablemente que vengan aquí y bajen de esa lancha!

_¡Y yo te ruego amablemente que te compres un bosque y te pierdas! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡A ver si nos alcanzan! – siguió pedaleando

_¡Vengan aquí inmediatamente! – el guardia se subió a una lancha y lo siguió

_**Dobe…** – lo llamó el Uchiha en modo de advertencia

_¡Muahahaha! – ni la más mínima atención

¡CUAK!

_¡DOBE! – se sobresaltó el moreno enojado - ¡Casi atropellas a ese pato!

_¿Qué? ¿Era tu pariente? HAHAHAHA!

_¡Tsk!

_¡AAAHHH! – gritó el rubio cuando Sasuke le dio un soberano pellizco

_¡Si atropellas a un pato te sacarán una multa! ¡Y yo no pienso pagar nada! Es más, parece que ya te van a cobrar multa por andar haciendo idioteces e irrumpir con la paz social

_M-Multa? – el rubio se volteó y vio al guardia muy cerca de ellos

_¡LOS ALCANZARÉ!

_¡AH! – comenzó a pedalear para huir, llegó a la orilla y arrastró a Sasuke consigo - ¡Vamos, teme! – salieron corriendo

_¡YA VERÁN SI LOS VUELVO A VER!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¿Y Naruto? – preguntó Jiraya al sentir el enorme silencio en la casa desde que llegó

_Salió – dijo Kakashi sin quitar los ojos de su libro – creo que tenía una cita

_¿Con un chico o con una chica?

_¿Eh? – Kakashi levantó la vista hacia el peliblanco, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa picarona - ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obvio que con una chica

_Sólo era una pregunta – dijo sonriente Jiraya y encogiendo los hombros – y… ese regalo que te dio el otro día ¿qué era? – preguntó cambiando de tema

_¿Mh?... – el peliplateado se puso pensativo – no lo abrí

_¿No lo abriste? – y él que se había aguantado con todas las fuerzas de su alma para no abrirlo cuando Naruto se lo dio diciendo que por nada del mundo lo abra si quería vivir.

_Es que cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, llamó Tsunade-sama para… ese asunto que ya sabe – murmuró lo último como si hubiera alguien que no debe escuchar – pero gracias por recordármelo, voy a ir a verlo ahora – le mostró su ojito feliz y se fue subiendo a las escaleras

_Ehm… ¿yo puedo ver? – preguntó Jiraya antes de que Kakashi se pierda de su vista, y éste le contestó amablemente…

_No

Ignorando las amenazas por parte de Jiraya de no apurarse a terminar el último tomo Icha Icha, Kakashi entró a su cuarto, sacó el pequeño paquete de su cajón y se sentó en su cama

_Mh… - se puso a mirarlo de nuevo, como la anterior vez. Es que era sospechoso, ¿qué pasa si al abrirlo le salta una broma? Quien sabe y sale una rana, pero ya estaría muerta por estar allí encerrada tanto tiempo. Aunque no era probable considerando que Naruto se lo dio en un momento en el que Kakashi estaba enojado con él y dudaba que quiera que quede aún más enojado. Así que no podía ser una broma.

Entonces, con mucho cuidado y paciencia, lo abrió.

Al desenvolver el papel de regalo, se encontró con una cajita rectangular, plana, roja y aterciopelada.

La abrió

_Esto es… - sus ojos se abrieron grandes - es… no puede ser

Al ver el objeto, su mente voló al pasado…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Kakashi iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en el bolsillo y la cabeza gacha, pateando una piedrita mientras avanzaba._

__¡Kakashi! – escucha a sus espaldas y se gira encontrándose con su compañero de colegio, quien se acercaba corriendo a él - ¿Qué pasa? Por qué tan triste? – le preguntó Obito al notar el semblante del otro - ¿Acaso por primera vez una chica te rechazó? ¡Hahaha!_

__Ya quisieras que sea eso, para que yo vea como te sientes tú todos los días _

__¡OYE! – saltó el moreno ante la ofensa – pero en serio ¿qué te pasa? _

__Lo que pasa es que acabo de ir a la tienda a comprarme ese collar legendario de Colmillo Blanco que vi ayer… - contó Kakashi resoplando_

__¿Y?_

__Y ya no estaba, se lo compraron, y dijeron que no iban a traer otro igual nunca más_

__Oh, qué pena – dijo poniendo cara de lástima fingida – ¡Pero tal vez alguien lo compró para dártelo en tu cumpleaños! Piensa en esa posibilidad y ponte feliz, heheheh _

__Sí claro – Kakashi rodó los ojos – solo un bobo como tú puede pensar en esa posibilidad_

__¡NO ME DIGAS BOBO!_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Y ahí estaba, el collar que quería. Ahí en sus manos. No podía creerlo… ¿Cómo era que Naruto…?

"_¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Traje a Naruto"_

¡NO ERA DE NARUTO! ¡ERA DE _ÉL_!

Si le entregaron el regalo ese mismo día en que Obito llevó a Naruto a la casa ¡Fue Obito quien se lo entregó a Naruto!

Kakashi se agarró la cara con frustración, ahora sentía remordimiento. Un tonto y absurdo remordimiento.

Después recordó otra cosa y todo encajaba. Sacó su celular y buscó allí un mensaje que tenía desde hace años, un mensaje que recibió en su cumpleaños trece, después de viajar fuera de Konoha.

El mensaje decía:

"_Kakashi, Feliz cumpleaños, espero que estés bien, no sé dónde rayos estás o si aún tienes tu celular para leer este mensaje… y si en vez de Kakashi eres un tipo que le robó su teléfono, entonces eres un desgraciado e ignora el mensaje menos la parte de desgraciado… Bueno, si eres Kakashi… Te compré un regalo esta vez porque no te pienso dar mi otro ojo, hahahahah! Si lo vieras te gustaría mucho, lo guardaré hasta el día que vuelvas y ahí te lo entregaré, espero que no tardes, bastardo. Atte. Obito. Tu ídolo XD" _

Kakashi se largó en la cama con el collar en la puño.

A pesar de guardarle resentimiento nunca tuvo el valor de borrar ese mensaje. Se sentía tonto. Tonto por decir que lo odia cuando el Uchiha no tenía realmente la culpa de nada…

Era Kakashi quien tenía la culpa de ser idiota…

Y enamorarse de su amigo.

_Eres un… estúpido…

Y se lo decía a sí mismo.

Lo bueno era que eso ya pasó…

Ehem!Cof!cof!cof!ehem!COF!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_¡Hahaha! Le sacamos algo de diversión a este cursi parque, no lo crees, teme?

_Hmp

Después de correr muy lejos del estanque, ambos se llegaron al otro extremo del parque, donde no había bancas ni snacks, era un prado abierto. Se pararon a mirar el horizonte donde estaba a punto de esconderse el sol. Tenían una buena vista del panorama debido a que estaban en una pendiente elevada del prado.

_Ehm… oye teme… - habló el rubio rompiendo el silencio - ¿tú has escuchado la leyenda del… Zorro de Nueve Colas?

_¿Ese estúpido mito? Sí, escuché algo – dijo el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros, sin dejar de mirar al frente - portadores, demonios y ninjas… que idiotez, no sé cómo la gente puede inventarse tanta patraña, son ocurrencias de los ancianos para tener un poco de atención

_... – Naruto agachó la cabeza algo decepcionado con la respuesta, pero antes de que Sasuke se percate, le mostró una sonrisa - Hehehe! Tienes razón, que estupidez, tebayo

_... – Sasuke lo miró de reojo, extrañado por la falsa sonrisa. Porque él sabía cuando era falsa y cuando no.

_... – Naruto volvió a mirar al frente - Woah, mira eso – dijo el rubio impresionado, viendo la puesta del sol, tiñendo el paisaje de su color preferido, naranja – se ve hermoso

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, pero internamente concordó

Se quedaron ahí parados, apreciando el paisaje, cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, y mirando de reojo, vieron que a su alrededor habían…

Parejas besándose

Sí, era de suponerse. Un prado abierto, con un paisaje bonito era perfecto para el romanticismo y demás.

Pero ellos no estaban allí por eso, fue pura casualidad… … … y demonios, esto era incómodo.

_Ehm… - quiso hablar el rubio

_... – Sasuke lo miró

_Nada – Naruto iba a proponerle salir de ese lugar, pero no sabía por qué no podía decirlo.

_Aquí es cuando – murmuró Naoko, que estaba escondida en los arbustos cercamos junto con Jitane e Ino… no hace falta decir que los han estado siguiendo toda la tarde.

_¿A-Ahora? – preguntó nerviosa la rubia

_¡Sí, es perfecto! – aseguró Jitane dándole ánimos - ¡Y en un buen ambiente! ¡La atmósfera es perfecta! Hazlo, te ayudaremos

_Está bien – dijo Ino decidida – ya se me ocurrió algo

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke seguían allí sin decir nada. Hasta que…

_Vámonos de aquí, dobe – dijo el moreno parándose entre el paisaje y Naruto, para que deje de mirarlo.

_... – Naruto pestañeó rápido, quedándose completamente embobado. Estaba alucinando… No, era sólo la tensión del momento. Es que ver al Uchiha en el paisaje y como si el brillo del sol poniente le perteneciera al moreno… no le estaba haciendo bien a la mente.

_¡HAHAHAH! – se escuchó una lejana risa, acercándose - ¡Nunca te devolveré tu cartera! – una chica pasó corriendo cerca de ellos

_¡Naoko, ven aquí! – había otra persiguiéndola, sólo que ella no pasó sin antes…

¡PUM!

_¡AH!

Darle un empujón a Naruto.

_... O_O – esa era la cara de Jitane, quien estaba grabando la escena en una cámara para tenerla de documentación. Pero en la pantalla, en vez de mostrarse un lindo beso "accidental" entre esos dos, lo único que se vio fue…

THUMP! PUM! THUMP! THUD! THUMP! PUM!

_Auch – dijo la chica sin querer mirar más.

Hay que recordar que Naruto y Sasuke estaban en una pendiente elevada,y cuando Ino empujó a Naruto "ACCIDENTALMENTE", el rubio se fue hacia adelante, donde estaba Sasuke, pero en vez de que haya un beso, le chocó la frente y el moreno se desequilibró cayéndose por la pendiente junto con el rubio. Y rodaron, y rodaron, y rodaron hasta llegar abajo.

_Bueno… - dijo Naoko al ver lo que pasó – al menos morirán juntos, eso es amor

_... ¬_¬ - esa era la cara de Jitane

_¡Que terrible! – exclamó Ino al ver lo que había hecho – espero que estén bien

_Mejor vámonos de aquí antes que venga la policía por los cadáveres – propuso Naoko

_¡Naoko! – la regañó Jitane

_Aaaaagh, mi primer intento y fue terrible! – se quejó la rubia

_No te preocupes, ya tendrás otra oportunidad para hacer que se besen – la consoló Jitane – siempre pasan estas cosas

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí abajo tirados. El rubio fue el primero en moverse y al abrir los ojos (es que los había cerrado fuerte a medida que rodaba) vio a Sasuke debajo de él.

Y se dio cuenta de que lo tenía bien abrazado. Es que con su instinto sobreprotector inconsciente, cuando vio que ambos caían, lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas y cubrirle la nuca para que no se golpee, ya que en la bajada había piedras y plantas.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso? Kuso, ¡alguien me empujó! – se quejó mirando hacia arriba buscando al culpable, sin encontrarlo - ¿Estás bien, teme? – le preguntó al moreno debajo suyo – Teme… Sasuke? - le habló y Sasuke no respondió, seguía sin reaccionar - ¡SASUKE! ¡POR FAVOR CONTESTA!

_... – y Sasuke no contestó ni abrió los ojos…

Sólo esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

_¡TEMEEEEH! – lo regañó el rubio ante la broma - ¡No hagas eso, tebayo!

_¿Preocupado, usuratonkachi? – preguntó el Uchiha mirándolo burlón

El rubio frunció el ceño enojado y entornó los ojos apretando los labios… para evitar que se le suban los colores a la cara.

_Claaaro… ¿qué haría sin ti? – dijo sarcásticamente el rubio – Lo que me asustaba era tener que cargar un muerto hasta la morgue, está muy lejos y me canso – resaltó arrogante

_Dobe, yo no estoy tan pesado como tú, pareces un elefante – devolvió el Uchiha - ahora levántate antes de que me dejes plano

_...

_Qué…? – preguntó Sasuke ante la mirada fija de Naruto.

_Nada – el rubio se levantó de encima de Sasuke y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el moreno se levantó solo, dejándolo con la mano extendida, a lo que Naruto lo miró enojado.

_... – Sasuke se sacudió la tierra de su ropa y luego se frotó atrás de la cabeza, llamando la atención del rubio.

_¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó Naruto

_¿Hm?

_¿No quieres ir al hospital? – ofreció el rubio

_Eres gordo pero no me aplastaste tanto, dobe

_¡No es eso, bastardo! – vena palpitando – ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza? – sin esperar respuesta, el rubio se acercó y alargó el brazo para comprobar si no tenía alguna herida o algo fuera de lo normal poniendo su mano en la nuca de Sasuke, tanteando a través de su cabello azabache.

_Estoy bien… - dijo el moreno algo distraído – sólo estoy un poco mareado después de rodar tanto, eso es todo.

Sasuke levantó los ojos hacia los de Naruto, y percibió esa mirada profunda y atrapante con la que solía mirarlo en ciertas ocasiones. Los ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos tan insistentes que le impedían salir de ellos.

El rubio, sin quitar sus ojos, comenzó inconscientemente a acariciar el cabello negro del Uchiha, ya que su mano seguía allí, y Sasuke simplemente disfrutaba en silencio de las caricias que eran como una especie de masaje tranquilizador, sin quitar sus ojos de los azules.

Pero reaccionó cuando el rubio dio un paso más cerca hacia él, apartándose inmediatamente, deshaciendo todo contacto, incluyendo el visual.

_Bueno, tengo que… irme – Sasuke desvió la mirada y se volteó comenzando a retirarse sin decir nada más.

Y el primer impulso que tuvo el rubio al verlo alejarse fue sujetarlo del brazo.

_¿Ya? Pero aún es temprano – excusó el Uzumaki, sintiendo que como sea debía lograr que se quede un poco más… y no tenía tiempo para pensar en el por qué de ese sentir.

_Ya oscureció, mi tío no sabe donde estoy, se preocuparía – explicó Sasuke y se hizo soltar del agarre.

_Ah… entonces llámalo y dile que…

_Adiós, dobe

_...

Naruto no pudo hacer más que verlo alejarse de él, y de repente se sintió vacío.

Lo veía yéndose, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más _inalcanzable. _ Porque eso era Sasuke para él, _algo inalcanzable_, inaccesible, intocable, algo que nunca podrá descubrir del todo, algo de lo que nunca estará a su altura y por ende, nunca será digno.

Pero Naruto nunca se rendiría. Últimamente no sabía con exactitud de qué modo se manifestaba su objetivo de _alcanzarlo_, pero lo lograría… cueste lo que le cueste.

_Sasuke…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

Sasuke llegó a la puerta de su casa y lanzó un suspiro. Definitivamente ésta había sido una semana rara, pero arrolladora con respecto a ponerle cosas en la cara que él no quería ver.

Podría calificar la semana como buena, también. O al menos, este día había sido bueno. Fue muy graciosa la cara que tenía el usuratonkachi cuando pensó que estaba inconsciente.

El moreno abrió la puerta y arrojó el sombrero y el saco que había usado hoy, en una silla.

De repente se paró al ver en la sala a Obito y a Itachi sentados en el sofá. Tenían unas expresiones de funeral.

_Buenas noches – saludó Sasuke, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Itachi, sin siquiera mirarlo, se levantó de donde estaba y subió a su habitación, ocultando los ojos en el proceso.

Sasuke se desconcertó ante la acción, entonces miró a su tío pidiendo una explicación de lo que pasaba.

_Sasuke…- los ojos de su tío no mostraban más que desolación - Sasuke, lo… - agachó la mirada – lo siento mucho… – murmuró tapando sus ojos con una mano

Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse en serio.

_¿Qué… qué sucedió?

Sabía que la respuesta no sería nada buena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	11. Diferencia

**HOLA A TODAS(OS)!**

**Antes de empezar, quiero disculparme (como siempre) por la tardanza, y bueno, ya saben que las excusas sobran así que no los aburriré con ellas x3**

**Otra cosa que quería decirles, es que este capítulo resultó ser demasiado largo (más de lo normal) así que lo dividí en dos, y esta es la primera mitad de ese capi, y en la otra mitad aún faltan detalles para completarlo. Así que para no hacerlos esperar más, decidí poner la primera parte que ya está terminada. Me temo que está algo aburrido, pero aún así espero que les guste TTwTT **

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi**_

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**Cap. 11: La diferencia**

**.**

**Domingo 08:45 a.m.**

Lanzó otro suspiro al aire mientras, acostado de lado en su cama, miraba hacia la ventana de su cuarto. Era un lindo día Domingo y milagrosamente no tenía ganas de salir… tal vez porque estaba muy entretenido con sus pensamientos.

Su revista de chicas yacía olvidada en su velador, su tele estaba apagada y la radio también. Estaba distraído mirando a las palomas que estaban posadas fuera de su ventana. Le parecía muy gracioso lo que veía… Una de las palomas era más grande que la otra y estaba moviendo su cabeza mientras esponjaba sus plumas para verse lo más grande posible mientras caminaba detrás de la otra tratando de llamar su atención. Mientras que la otra, más pequeña, caminaba de un lado al otro y parecía ignorando a la pobre que parecía esforzarse por que la miren.

Naruto sonrió ante lo que parecía una actitud arrogante por parte de esa paloma que se hacía la difícil.

_ _"Esa paloma es una bastarda… igualita al teme" _– se dijo internamente el rubio, riendo un poquito al imaginar a Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el moreno pasó por su mente, dejó de mirar a las palomas y sin siquiera pensarlo se concentró sólo en Sasuke.

_Me pregunto qué hará los domingos… - murmuró pensativo, lanzando un suspiro – de seguro se pone a leer un libro con lo nerd que se cree, tebayo – comentó soltando una risita.

Después de haber pasado una traumatizante semana gay, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Esas cosas gays _horrendas_ ya habían salido de su mente, y ahora lo único que la ocupaba por completo era una persona en particular… sólo que el pobre no se daba cuenta de que eso también se consideraba gay.

_Sasuke… _

Como todas las mañanas…

Se despertaba temprano y, mientras rodaba en su cama, sus pensamientos volaban a su compañero, acordándose de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él… e incluso cosas que se supone que NO tienen que ver con él lo llevaban a pensar en Sasuke. Y no es como si lo hiciera a propósito, sucedía sin que siquiera se dé cuenta.

Pero el inocente de Naruto estaba lejos de pensar en el asunto de manera profunda, como para decir 'Oh, un momento, es muy raro que ande pensando en Sasuke todo el tiempo'.

Y así, cualquier cosa lo lleva a pensar en él.

La primera vez que sucedió eso fue, para ser franco, desde que lo conoció. Al conocer su carácter, su personalidad y esa pinta de niño bonito le daban ganas de golpear su linda nariz. _"Que ese bastardo; tal y cual; qué se cree; ya verá; lo voy a…" _y cosas por el estilo se le venían a la mente simultáneamente y la mayoría de las veces sin motivo alguno. Y aunque sólo fuera para insultarlo mentalmente, siempre terminaba pensando en él.

No sabría decir desde cuándo, pero sus pensamientos _evolucionaban_ a medida que lo conocía _realmente_, y con eso se refiere a cosas que van más allá de su carácter y personalidad, cosas que tienen más que ver con el corazón. Claro que no dejaba de insultarlo (ya era costumbre), pero su mente se centraba en la curiosidad que sentía por él, de querer saber más sobre el moreno, las cosas que le gustan y las que no, lo que piensa, lo que siente, y principalmente… en qué sería capaz de superarlo, de ahí la fiera rivalidad.

Sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke no cambiaban (seguía insultándolo, manteniendo su curiosidad y su gigantesca rivalidad), pero se ampliaban. Y ahora se ampliaban en algo que, si se pusiera a pensar cuidadosamente, se daría cuenta de que es muy raro. Por ejemplo…

_ _"¿Sabrá cocinar ramen?"…_

¿Lo ven? Era muy raro.

Es que además de los pensamientos comunes sobre Sasuke, venían los _casi anormales_.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento en el que se preguntó _'Sabrá cocinar?'_ , para muchos podría sonar normal e inocente… pero no lo era. ¿Por qué se estaría preguntando si sabe cocinar, si no es para vivir con él?... Y por un momento se había imaginado viviendo con Sasuke, _¿Cómo sería?_ se preguntaba, y por alguna razón inexplicable se imaginaba al moreno poniéndolo a raya, y dictándole las _reglas de la casa._ Otro pensamiento extraño que tuvo una vez fue de Sasuke durmiendo cómodamente en su camita, mientras él se acercaba cautelosamente y ¡PLOM! le saltaba encima para asustarlo, despertarlo y hacerlo rabiar… Sería tan divertido.

_ Heheheh…– se rió el rubio –_ "me gusta fastidiarlo"_

_Oye, Naruto – la voz de Kakashi en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos – necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, ya levántate

_Ya voy – dijo Naruto con flojera, mientras se levantaba de su cómoda cama.

Mientras salía a comprar, seguía pensando…

__"Agh, ¿por qué tengo que comprar café amargo? Es tan feo, pero a Kakashi le gusta… … … de seguro al teme también le gusta…" _

Naruto llegó a la tienda y compró lo que le mandaron, mientras pensaba en lo que haría ese soleado día Domingo.

Iba caminando de vuelta a su casa, cuando pasó por una plazuelita del barrio. Su intención era distraerse mirando a las chicas que paseaban por ahí, pero sin que lo pueda evitar, su atención se direccionó a una pareja de ancianos que estaba sentada en un banco de la plazuela.

El rubio sonrió casi con ensoñación. Aquellas personas conversaban animadamente y se veían muy felices juntos. La escena le hizo desear tener aquella suerte, de encontrar al amor de su vida, con quien pasará el resto de sus días, y con quien seguirán amándose con la misma intensidad por más que pase el tiempo.

De repente algo se le vino a la mente...

Se imaginó a Sasuke ancianito.

_ _"HAHAHAHA! El teme anciano, HAHAHAHA!"_ – El pensamiento lo hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada al imaginarlo con arrugas – _"Oigan, un momento…"_ – de repente dejó de reír y a su cara se asomó la intriga.

¿Se había imaginado a Sasuke anciano?

En un momento se pone a desear llegar a vivir para siempre con la persona amada, y al otro momento se imagina a Sasuke anciano…?

Eso sólo ameritaba que…

_ ¡Qué chistoso! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!... el teme anciano, heheheh!

Recuerden, estamos hablando de Naruto, después de todo.

_¡Ya llegué! – informó al entrar a su casa. Luego se asomó a la sala y vio a Kakashi sentado en el sillón viendo tele, donde estaba dando… ¿dibujos animados? – Ehm… ¿Kakashi-sensei?

_...

_Kakashi-sensei…

_... – Kakashi estaba con los ojos en la televisión, pero obviamente no la estaba _viendo_.

_¡KAKASHI!

_¿Ah? – por fin llamó su atención – ¿me hablabas, Naruto?

_Ehm… – definitivamente algo le pasaba al peliplateado, esos días lo había visto bastante pensativo y distraído – _"tal vez es por falta de novia…"_ – pensó, sin poder evitar sonar como Jiraya cada vez que veía a alguien en ese estado, pero Naruto sí lo decía en serio porque, después de todo, era culpa SUYA que hasta ahora no lo haya visto salir con nadie… o al menos, eso pensaba Naruto.

Lo que pasaba es que, como cada historia rara que tiene Naruto en su vida, el hecho de que le diga 'papá' a Kakashi también se debía a una serie de sucesos difíciles de explicar…

_**/*/FLASH BACK/*/**_

_Naruto tenía doce años, y hace un mes que conocía a su nuevo tutor llamado Kakashi Hatake, el cual era un oficial de la policía de lo más fastidioso e insensible… _

_¿Se imaginan que lo obligaba a hacer su tarea, a limpiar su cuarto, a comer verduras, y hasta lo castigaba cuando hacía algo que no debía hacer? ¡Era un ser sin corazón!_

_Y ese ser sin corazón tenía, sin merecerlo, toda la atención de las chicas de veinte años para arriba del pueblo en el que vivían. Era el galán soltero más codiciado del momento. _

_¡Pero es algo que Naruto usaría para vengarse de él y de su paternal comportamiento!_

__Hola… - saludó el rubio acercándose a Kakashi, quien en ese momento estaba rodeado de al menos seis o siete chicas que le conversaban de lo más animadas. Normalmente Kakashi no las mandaba a volar ni las trataba mal (y por eso Naruto pensaba que le gustaba ser el centro de atención), simplemente sonreía y fingía demencia a las indirectas (y directas) que le mandaban las chicas._

__Ah, hola, Naruto – saludó el peliplateado mostrando su ojito curveado, lo cual significaba que estaba sonriendo – ¿ya terminaste tu tarea?_

__Oh, que niño tan lindo – dijo una de las chicas mientras todas ponían su atención en Naruto – ¿Es tu hermanito, Kakashi-san?_

_El peliplateado estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el rubio le ganó a hablar…_

__¡Él no es mi hermano, tebayo! – dijo enojado Naruto mientras se agarraba de la camisa de Kakashi y miraba con odio a las chicas – ¡Es mi PAPÁ!_

__¡QUÉ! – gritaron todas perplejas. Y Kakashi no gritó pero estaba igual de sorprendido._

__Papá, no quiero que te juntes con esas… tú dijiste que toda la vida te dedicarías a mí, y sólo a mí, ¡me lo prometiste, tebayo!_

__..._

__Hablando de eso, papá, mi tarea está muy difícil, vine a decirte que me ayudes – dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Kakashi con ojos de chibi – ¡y después de terminar me compras un helado! Neh! Neh!_

__..._

__E-Ehm… n-nosotras no sabíamos que tenías un hijo, heheheh – dijo una de las chicas, mientras las otras hacían la misma cara llena de muecas de ella – bueno… ¡adiós!_

_Y todas salieron huyendo._

__... – Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Naruto, quien sonreía malvadamente victorioso_

__¡HAH! ¡de ahora en adelante las chicas no se acercarán a ti, tebayo! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_El peliplateado sonrió._

__Qué bueno, _hijo_, de ahora en adelante todo mi tiempo será sólo para ti_

__..._

_Kakashi metió sus manos a los bolsillos y, sonriente, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, dejando atrás a un pasmado Naruto._

__¡A mí no me engañas con tu semblante despreocupado, tebayo! – dijo el rubio exasperado – ¡Estás muy fastidiado! Admítelo! _

__Lo que digas, _hijo_ – dijo Kakashi sin dejar de mostrar su ojito feliz._

__¡Cállate, papá! ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TE DIRÉ 'PAPI' DELANTE DE TODOS! ¡Y eso no te gustará! – amenazó Naruto severamente mientras seguía por atrás al peliplateado que caminaba calmadamente _

__¿Por qué no habría de gustarme, hijito de mi corazón?_

__¡GUÁCALA! ¡No hables así! – gritaba el rubio pataleando – ¡Papi del demonio!_

__Sí, soy _tu_ papi, hijito_

__¡ESTUPIDO PAPI!_

__¿Quieres que te lleve de caballito en mis hombros, hijito?_

__¡NO! ¡Y deja de sonreír! _

_**/*/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/*/**_

Naruto se negó a creer que en vez de fastidiarlo, le estaba haciendo un favor. Así que siguió llamándolo 'Papá' desde ese día, y como resultado ninguna chica se acercaba a Kakashi con "segundas intenciones". Sin aquel acontecimiento, obviamente habría sido difícil que Naruto comenzara a llamarlo 'papá', pero ya ven cómo es la vida.

En fin, Naruto pensaba que por _eso_ Kakashi seguía sin tener novia, nunca le había conocido ninguna oficial.

¿Tal vez a Kakashi le gustaba (o le gusta) alguien y se lo arruinó? ¡Eso sería horrible!

¿Pero cómo rayos iba a saber si a Kakashi le gustaba alguien? A su corta edad en la que más le interesan los deportes que las chicas, él nunca estuvo enamorado…

_ _"¿Sasuke estará enamorado?"_ – pensó, perdido en el mundo de lalalá – _"No, él me dijo que no"_ – sonó como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo – _"Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de nadie…"_

De repente, a su mente le vino la imagen de Sasuke parado en medio del atardecer, y también recordó haberse quedado embobado cuando lo estaba mirando…

_ Uh… … … - murmuró mirando a la nada

_¡Naruto!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el blondo al escuchar la voz del peliplateado hablándole – ¿Q-Qué…?

_¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste ahí paradote y con cara de sonso embobado, te hablé un montón de veces y no me contestabas, además blablablabla

_...

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a Kakashi…

"_Eres un dobe…"_

"_Cállate, usuratonkachi"_

"_¡Por mí te tiras de un puente y no me importa, usuratonkachi!__ "_

"_Te denunciaré por allanamiento de morada o llamaré a la policía y diré que eres un ladrón__ "_

"_Si la rompes voy a colocar tu cabeza como pata de madera"_

"_BASTA DOBE HAHAHAHA, PARA HAHAHAHA, TE VOY A HAHAHAHA MATAR!"_

"_Ni en tus pesadillas…"_

"_Y yo soy el mejor bateador, puedo batear cualquiera de tus lanzamientos"_

"_¿Quién eres tú para mandarme, eh?"_

"_No me toques"_

"_¡¿Qui-qui-QUIEN DICE QUE ME PREOCUPO, USURATONKACHI?"_

"_¡E-eres un idiota! ¡Aléjate de mí!"_

"_¡Naruto…!"_

_¡NARUTO!

_¡AH! – gritó el rubio sobresaltado, asustando a Kakashi – ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡definitivamente algo está mal, muy mal _contigo_ y… y… y…! ¡Yo voy ayudarte! – se fue corriendo antes de que el peliplomo se disponga a hacerle preguntas.

Entró a su cuarto y puso el cerrojo, dejando a Kakashi muy confundido.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Naruto hubo silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos…

_Mh, definitivamente voy a ayudar a Kakashi-sensei, tebayo… ¿pero cómo?, ¿será que le gusta alguien de verdad o será otro tipo de problemas?

Tenía que concentrarse…

"_Tal vez no sepa lo que es el amor ¡pero tú menos!"_

"_¡Por lo menos yo sé que el amor debe darse por una razón!"_

"_¡Se ama a una persona porque ves algo diferente, bueno y especial que los demás no tienen!"_

"_Haz lo que se te pegue en gana…"_

"_¿Qué demon…? ¡ESO NO FUE UN BESO!"_

"_¡E-ESO QUE TE IMPORTA!"_

_Veamos… ¿a cuántas chicas he visto cerca de Kakashi? –trató de concentrarse – Debo recordar…

"_He, hasta el más estúpido sabe bailar vals, que patético"_

"_¡ESTA BIEN! ¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿QUE ME DISCULPE? ¡BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¿CONTENTO?"_

_¡Heheh! A veces el teme se pone gritón… – comentó riendo divertido – tsk, ¿en qué estoy pensando? – se regañó a sí mismo – ¡tengo que concentrarme en Kakashi para ayudarlo! No recuerdo haberlo visto con ninguna chica en especial… - se puso pensativo – A Sasuke tampoco…

"_Pon tu mano en mi cintura"_

"_Ahora necesito que te concentres y me sigas"_

"_Debes mirar a los ojos de tu pareja sino parecerás más tonto de lo que ya eres"_

"_El vals no es tan pegado, dobe"_

_¿Donde habrá aprendido el teme a bailar vals? – se preguntó en voz alta – ¡Tsk! ¡Me estoy distrayendo!

"_Dobe"_

"_Usuratonkachi"_

"_Naruto…"_

_... … … … - se quedó en silencio por unos eternos segundos – ¡El bastardo me embrujó!, estúpido teme – hizo puchero, pero no dándole índole al asunto – Ahora, respecto a Kakashi… creo que puedo recordar algo…

Miró a la ventana otra vez para despejar su mente

Ahora que se acordaba, Jiraya le había dicho el día anterior…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Oye, Naruto… ¿sabes qué rayos le sucede a Kakashi? – preguntó Jiraya mientras cenaban. Kakashi no estaba con ellos en la mesa – cuando lo vi no estaba leyendo mi libro… eso es alarmante_

__No lo sé, dijo que no tenía hambre_

__Está deprimido por falta de novia_

__¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con chicas para ti? – dijo girando los ojos – además, Kakashi nunca se ha visto interesado en nadie… o sí?_

__Mmmh… - el peliblanco se puso pensativo – según lo que espié en su cuarto hace años, yo creo que sí _

__... – Naruto lo miró atónito – ¿Tiene un diario?_

__¡No, zopenco! – le vinieron escalofríos sólo de pensarlo – aunque pensándolo bien… no lo sé… - puso la mano en la barbilla, meditativo – ¡Tal vez sí! – dijo animado_

__¡Vayamos a leerlo!_

__Mh, no, creo que no tiene – dijo al pensarlo mejor – porque lo hubiera encontrado cuando lo busqué, no pudo haberlo escondido tan bien como para que no lo encuentre _

__Oh, qué mal – dijo el rubio haciendo puchero como un niño al que arruinaron su futura travesura – ¿y si en realidad siempre lleva consigo su diario, y en realidad lo disfraza de libro Icha Icha? – comentó _

__¡Qué horror! ¡Claro que no!_

__¿Por qué no?_

__¡Porque mis libros son los mejores! ¡Es imposible que no los lea de verdad! – aseguró cruzando los brazos y levantando el mentón hacia un lado_

__Ya, lo que digas – dijo Naruto revirando los ojos_

__Hablando de amoríos… ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – preguntó curioso Jiraya _

__¿Ah? – Naruto lo miró mientras se metía los fideos a la boca – bien – contestó después de masticar_

__¿Qué tal es la chica? ¿Tiene buenos pechos?_

__Viejo verde, cierra la boca – gruñó el rubio con molestia _

__Agh, eres tan aburrido – se quejó el peliblanco – ¿y ya no tienes problemas con el asunto de…? – hizo una señas con la mano para que sepa de qué está hablando_

__El molesto guardia nos persiguió justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo, tebayo – dijo sonriente el rubio mientras recordaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba nada de lo que Jiraya decía_

__¿Divirtiendo? – preguntó el otro sorprendido, luego sonrió pervertidamente – ooooh, que pillín, y en la primera cita, hihihihihi_

__¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando, maldito pervertido? – preguntó el rubio con una gotaza en la cabeza, luego lanzó un suspiro y se puso a mirar su comida distraídamente – ¿tú crees que un atardecer hace ver… bien a cualquier persona?_

__¿Y esa cara? – cuestionó el peliblanco mirándolo atentamente – por todos los cielos, no me lo creo – dijo con asombro _

__¿Qué?_

__Estás enamorado_

__¡No seas burro! – saltó el rubio de inmediato – además, yo no hablo de la chica_

__Uh, esto se pone interesante – dijo muy interesado – ¿de quién hablas entonces?_

__De un compañero – dijo el blondo encogiendo los hombros, sin prestar atención a las expresiones de Jiraya_

__... – Jiraya estrechó los ojos, serio y aburrido de repente – Uchiha Sasuke_

__¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró sorprendido – ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

__¿Que cómo lo sé? – dijo el peliblanco con exagerada serenidad – es por el simple y sencillo hecho de que… ¡me tienes hasta AQUÍ con ese chico! – gritó apuntándose la coronilla con mucha irritación_

__¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – el rubio pestañeó desconcertado_

__¿Que de qué hablo? – sonrió con ironía – no me digas que no te has dado cuenta siquiera_

__¿De qué?_

__De que no haces más que hablar de ese chico – dijo el mayor cruzando los brazos – me tienes harto – resopló _

__... – Naruto se le quedó mirando sorprendido, ¿Qué no dejaba de hablar de Sasuke? ¿Cuándo?_

__Que Sasuke esto, que Sasuke aquello – comenzó a decir Jiraya imitando su voz de una forma muy fastidiosa – que no voy a dejar que Sasuke me gane, que Sasuke es bueno bateando, que Sasuke es un bastardo, que a Sasuke le gusta el helado de limón…_

__... – al rubio se le abrieron más los ojos_

__Se te viene a la mente a cualquier rato y te pones a hablar de él, desde hace tiempo – refunfuñó el mayor – si no te conociera diría que tienes una seria obsesión con él… y no quieres saber el tipo de obsesión en el que estoy pensando, considerando los últimos 'problemas mentales y hormonales' que has estado teniendo_

__... – Naruto lo seguía mirando con la misma cara de idiota – No entiendo_

__..._

__..._

__Lo que sea, no interesa – terminó diciendo Jiraya, llevándose la comida a la boca _

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

¿Eh?

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Así que no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke?

¿Y eso qué significaba?

¡No! Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Como por ejemplo, la forma de ayudar a Kakashi con su depre…

Y como Naruto no es de los que se queda sentado esperando que la respuesta le caiga del cielo, se levantó en busca de profesionales.

**/*/Media Hora Después/*/**

Miraba al rubio esperando haber escuchado mal, pero al ver la seriedad, nerviosismo y ansiedad en los ojos azules, comprobó que no era una broma… desgraciadísimamente.

_¿Por qué, de todas las personas en esta inmensa aldea, vienes a preguntarme _**eso**_ precisamente a MI? – preguntó Shikamaru muy hastiado. No podía creer que Naruto haya ido a buscarlo a su casa que está en el otro extremo del pueblo en un Domingo sólo para _**eso**_.

Y ahora estaban ahí, parados en la entrada de su casa, hablando de cosas muy poco ortodoxas.

_Porque eres muy… inteligente? – respondió Naruto algo dudoso – ¡Chouji siempre anda diciendo que tú no te equivocas! – se defendió

_Pero de esas cosas no sé absolutamente nada – aseguró Nara dándose media vuelta para alejarse

_Oh, por favor Shikamaru – lo agarró del hombro impidiendo que se vaya – sólo respóndeme – pidió y volvió a formular la pregunta que le vino a hacer… - ¿cómo sé si me gusta una persona?

Naruto decidió, sin motivo aparente, tomarlo como si el asunto fuera de él, así Shikamaru no le saldría con un 'No metas las narices en asuntos ajenos' si le decía que le estaba preguntando eso porque quería saber si a Kakashi le gustaba alguien.

_Ya te dije que no sé nada de eso – siguió tratando de zafarse de la responsabilidad de explicarle, y en ESPECIAL de la responsabilidad de hacerle _entender_ si le explicara algo – ve a preguntarle esas cosas a una chica

_¡Por favor! – pero obviamente Naruto no lo iba a dejar ir hasta que le responda.

_Tsk… - Naruto, al verlo con cara de resignación, supo que había accedido, así que sacó rápidamente una libretita y una pluma para escribir y tomar nota de lo que vaya a decir Shikamaru – Antes que nada, no entiendo por qué me preguntas ese tipo de cosas, es decir, ni siquiera las chicas necesitan ayuda en eso – dijo encogiendo los hombros

_Eh? – Naruto lo miró confundido

_Me refiero a que una persona se da cuenta de que le gusta otra sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho, el _gustar_ es simple y llano, es una atracción física y emocional, no tendrías por qué estar confundido al respecto

El rubio tomaba nota de lo que decía, pero después no entendió lo que escribió.

_... Pero, entonces… - el rubio trató de preguntar

_Pero, lo que sí te podría tener confundido es otro tipo de pregunta, que es la de si estás enamorado de esa persona o no

_¿E-E-Enamorado? – se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente ante el pensamiento. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba sintiendo personal en demasía, tanto que se olvidó de Kakashi, y…

"_Usuratonkachi…"_

El rubio apretó los párpados fuertemente un par de veces, tratando de despabilar

_Sí, la palabra _amor_ es mucho más fuerte por eso amerita confusión y duda, en especial si ese amor no te parece muy justificado al principio

Naruto lo miraba con la cara más inteligente que podía poner…

_...

_...

_No entiendo nada

Fue sincero

_Demonios… - musitó Nara, pero respiró profundamente armándose de valor… digo! paciencia – tú estás confundido, no es cierto?

_C-Creo que sí… – dijo Naruto algo inseguro, y Shikamaru lo miró con ojos entrecerrados… pobre chico, tenía confusión dentro de su propia confusión… esto llevaría para rato – ¡Lo que pasa es que…! ¡Lo que pasa es que…! – no sabía por qué estaba tan ansioso y nervioso, se suponía que estaba haciendo aquello por Kakashi, no tenía nada que ver con él… ni con… – ¡no puedo sacarme a esa persona de la mente! – explicó el blondo con desesperación, y luego se sorprendió de sus propias palabras… ¿acaso él…?... Nah, sólo se estaba inventando algo muy convincente para que Shikamaru no se dé cuenta que busca ayuda para otra persona…

… verdad?

¿VERDAD?

_Entonces estás confundido, no sabes lo que sientes – concluyó Shikamaru – ok, yo te digo que lo que te puede estar acechando es "amor" y no un simple "gusto", porque el gusto lo reconocemos de inmediato, el gusto no amerita confusión, en cambio el amor es más complicado y al principio te trae dudas

_Amor… - anotó en su libreta, pero después se quedó mirando la palabra que había escrito con contrariedad – ¿amor? – sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sin dejar de mirar su libreta

_Sí – asintió Shikamaru con aburrimiento – conecta tu cerebro y escúchame – aseveró – no soy muy bueno para estas cosas, lo que sí sé es que no es como dicen la mayoría de las chicas que el amor te hace volar y soñar, y que todo es color de rosa y felicidad, eso es sólo GUSTO nuevamente y pura superficialidad – dijo haciendo una mueca – el amor también puede ser irritante – cruzó los brazos con mucha seguridad mientras Naruto seguía haciendo anotaciones. Luego el rubio preguntó

_¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

_Con sólo ver a mis padres – dijo el pelinegro encogiendo los hombros y mirando atrás, asegurándose de que no lo escucharan – la cuestión es que para saber si estás enamorado no sólo debes ver si te sientes feliz y tranquilo con esa persona, porque en el amor también compartirás tristeza y enfado, lo que sí tienes que preguntarte para saber si estás enamorado es… si al estar con esa persona sientes que no te falta nada

_Que no me falta nada… - anotó el rubio

_Y también debes visualizar si te sentirías vacío y solo, a pesar de tener mucha gente a tu alrededor, si algún día ella se separa de ti

_... ya entiendo… - dijo Naruto mirando sus apuntes – voy a hacer lo que me dices y me pondré a analizar en eso – analizaría a Kakashi… sí, a Kakashi

_Está bien – Shikamaru suspiró aliviado de que haya terminado la cursi explicación, estaba listo para alejarse y entrar a su casa, pero antes se volteó a Naruto para picarle un poco – aunque de antemano ya te digo que estás loco de amor por ella – dijo sonriendo

_¿Q-Q-QUE? – gritó Naruto nervioso y sobresaltado – ¿P-POR QUE ESTAS TAN SEGURO?

_Te tomaste la **gran** molestia de tomar nota de lo que te estoy diciendo cuando la mayoría de las veces te cuesta hacer una simple tarea escolar… eso es amor – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y caminó lejos rápidamente antes de escuchar el griterío del rubio.

_¡SHIKAMARUUUU! ¡No te burles, tebayo!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Naruto volvió a su casa, y guardó su libreta esperando a la tarde para comenzar con el asunto de Kakashi y descubrir si está enamorado de alguien, y si es así, de quién, y así darle una pequeña ayuda.

No podía ser tan difícil…

O sí?

**/En la Tarde…/ **

_...

_...

_...

_...

_Naruto, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? – preguntó Kakashi alzando su vista de su libro.

_E… ¿Eh? – el rubio pestañeó rápido un par de veces – ¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Porque has estado casi media hora mirándome fijamente – respondió el peliplateado girando los ojos.

Había tratado de ignorar la fija mirada de Naruto (el cual obviamente tenía algo en la punta de la lengua y no se animaba a sacarlo), pero le fue imposible.

_Ehm… quería hacerte algunas preguntas – confesó por fin, mientras se rascaba la nuca

_¿Qué preguntas?

_Ehm…

Demonios… ¡Esto era difícil!

¿No sería más fácil preguntarle si estaba enamorado de alguien?

Nop. No sería más fácil. A parte de ser un tema 'de chicas', por alguna razón presentía que Kakashi se lo negaría aunque sea verdad, y después ignoraría el asunto, como…

"_No hay nadie, usuratonkachi"_

_...

_¡Naruto!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó el rubio

_¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?

_Nada, nada… e-es que… - miró a un lado y para otro – estaba pensando en las preguntas

_¿Qué preguntas? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi con toda la paciencia que albergaba en su interior

_Mh… son de la materia de psicología – dijo sacando la libretita que había usado para hacer los apuntes de lo que le había dicho Shikamaru. Sabía perfectamente que corría el riesgo de que Kakashi descubra semejante mentira, pero confiaba en la certeza que tenía de ser un buen actor y de que Kakashi no era de los 'conversadores' y menos con las mujeres, como lo era la profesora de psicología, Kurenai-sensei, y no iría a preguntarle nada – nos dieron estas preguntas como tarea para hacérselas a una persona y luego diagnosticar según las respuestas

_¿Y de qué se trata?

_Ehm… son unas preguntas tontas, heheheh… - rió nervioso, pero Kakashi podría ameritar el nerviosismo precisamente al "tema" – el tema se trata de… diagnosticar sentimientos y cosas así

_Mh… – y al parecer lo hizo, porque no se veía nada de suspicacia en su mirada – adelante, pregunta

_Bien… - sonrió el rubio tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo de que todo esté saliendo de acuerdo a lo que había planeado. Entonces observó sus anotaciones, las cuales estaban divididas en dos secciones: la de 'Gustar', y la de 'Amar'. No tenía las preguntas preparadas (no porque le haya dado flojera… cof!), así que leería sus anotaciones mentalmente y después formularía una pregunta adecuada.

Primero revisó los puntos que había puesto en la sección del _Gustar_

_- Simple y llano. Atracción física y emocional._

Ahora que lo pensaba, era eso lo que sentía por Sakura…

_La primera pregunta es… – habló, e hizo trabajar su cerebro para que la pregunta le salga muy profesional, como salido de libro – ¿Ha tenido usted un llano sentimiento que conste de atracción física y emocional hacia otra persona?

¿ESO HABÍA SALIDO DE SU BOCA? Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

_Pues… – Kakashi se puso pensativo un momento – sí, por supuesto – respondió sonriendo, o eso parecía por su ojo

_ _"Primer punto de 'Gusto', afirmativo"_ – pensó el rubio señalando con una 'A' el punto de sus anotaciones – Ahora, siguiente pregunta

Continuó leyendo…

_- Fácil de percibir, no amerita confusión, se reconoce de inmediato._

Sip, él recordaba perfectamente que desde el principio aseguró para sí mismo _'Sakura-chan me gusta'_ sin duda alguna,… entonces ella sólo le gustaba

_ _"¿En qué rayos pienso? ¡Concéntrate en Kakashi!"_ – se dijo a sí mismo internamente, y luego formuló la pregunta – ¿Ese sentimiento le ha sido fácil de percibir y aceptar cuando empezó a ver los indicios?

_Sí – respondió Kakashi encogiendo los hombros

_ _"Segundo punto de 'Gusto', afirmativo"_ – anotó el rubio – Bien, otra… - y leyó el siguiente punto…

_- Te hace volar y soñar como retardado, todo es color rosa y felicidad. Superficial. _

Definitivamente, Sakura sólo le gustaba. ¡Bien! Asunto arreglado en lo que se refiere a la pelirrosa, ya que ella no gusta de él. En cambio con Sasuke no era todo color de rosa y felicidad…

¿Oh?

¿Qué demonios…?

_COF! COF! COF!

_¿Naruto, estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi algo preocupado al verlo toser de repente. No sabía que era una "tos" de esos que quieren sacarse algo de la cabeza forzosamente.

_No-no es nada, es sólo que me… ehm… ¡olvídalo, sigamos! – dijo rápidamente – ¿Te hace volar y soñar como retardado?

_¿Qué?

_¡Oh, digo!... ehm… ¿la persona implicada en ese sentimiento mencionado anteriormente, te parece… _perfecta_? – corrigió su pregunta

_Yo creo que sí – volvió a sonreír Kakashi

_Bueno… esa fue la primera etapa de la entrevista, ahora la siguiente

Tragando saliva con nerviosismo, Naruto comenzó a leer la parte del _Amar_

El primer punto decía…

_- Es complicado_

_... – se quedó en silencio

"_Usuratonkachi…"_

_¿Naruto?

_¿E-Eh? – el rubio pestañeó un par de veces saliendo de sus pensamientos Uchihosos

_¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?

_Ah, ehm… – se concentró de nuevo y preguntó – ¿hay alguna relación con alguna persona, que sienta bastante complicada?

_... – Kakashi se puso pensativo, y luego resopló con resignación – Sí

_ _"Oh, en serio? Ya te estoy cachando, heheheh… aunque pueden haber muchos tipos de relaciones complicadas, mmh… mejor me aseguro con las otras preguntas" _– decidió continuar – bien, siguiente pregunta… – y leyó lo que seguía…

_- Trae dudas_

_¿Ese sentimiento le trae dudas? – preguntó Naruto

_Muchas – resopló el peliplomo con pesadez

_Oh… – murmuró Naruto mirándolo algo sorprendido, percibió una notable diferencia a la anterior etapa de preguntas… ¿estaría llegando a la fuente del problema de Kakashi? – siguiente pregunta – dijo apresurado, y leyó…

_- Además de felicidad, puede ser irritante_

_¿Le parece irritante? – preguntó el rubio, mirando a Kakashi con suma atención

_¡Sí! – gruñó Kakashi con irritación, y no dejaba de mirar al frente como si estuviera viendo a la persona de la que está hablando

_... – Naruto lo miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió entusiasmado – _"¡Sus emociones afloran! ¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!"_ – pensó victorioso – ¡siguiente pregunta!…

Y leyó…

_- Los padres de Shikamaru_

_¿En ese sentimiento, los padres de Shikamaru están…?

_¿Los padres de quién? – interrumpió Kakashi mirándolo raro

_¿Eh? ¡AH! – se dio cuenta recién – ¡No, no! ¡Eso no! ¡Heheheh!

¿Por qué rayos había anotado eso? O estaba muy atento o estaba muy distraído.

Siguió leyendo…

_- Se comparte tristeza y enfado_

_¿Usted ha compartido tristeza y enfado con la persona implicada en el sentimiento?

_... – Kakashi se puso pensativo de nuevo, y esta vez su semblante era inexpresivo, casi triste

"_lo guardaré hasta el día que vuelvas y ahí te lo entregaré, espero que no tardes, bastardo"_

_¿Kakashi-sensei? – le habló Naruto al ver que se había quedado callado

_No lo sé… - dijo el peliplateado resignado – tal vez sí, tal vez no… tal vez… por un momento quise pensar que…

"_¡Estoy a punto de morir, maldición! ¡Quiero dárselo! ¡Quiero que él lo tenga!"_

"_¡Tú no vas a morir, estúpido! ¡Pero si le entregas tu ojo, sí morirás!"_

"_¡No me interesa!"_

El peliplateado se agarró la cara con una mano, tratando de bloquear sus recuerdos…

Mientras que Naruto lo miraba, algo incómodo.

_ _"Vaya, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?... bueno, no importa, recordando lo que dijo Shikamaru, el Amor amerita confusión, así que esa anormal respuesta es normal"_ – se convenció a sí mismo el rubio – ¿Kakashi-sensei?

_¿Ya terminaste con las preguntas? – preguntó de repente Kakashi

_... – definitivamente, Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo – _"Vaya, se puso tenso…" _– pensó al notarlo – aún falta una… – dijo algo inseguro

Leyó los últimos dos puntos…

_- Cuando estás con esa persona, sientes que no te falta nada_

_- Si esa persona se aleja de ti, te sentirás solo y vacío, aunque tengas muchas personas a tu alrededor_

_Mh… – pensó un momento antes de formular la pregunta – ¿Cuándo estás lejos de esa persona, te sientes solo aunque tengas a muchas personas a tu alrededor?

_No – respondió Kakashi de inmediato, tan rotundo que el rubio sintió que le iba a pegar por hacerle esa pregunta

_... ¿seguro? – cuestionó Naruto. Considerando que todas las anteriores fueron afirmativas y que además sonaba como si se lo estuviera diciendo a sí mismo, tenía que confirmarlo.

_No – volvió a responder, de la misma forma.

_¿Ese 'No' es una respuesta a la primera pregunta o a la segunda?

_**No. **

_... – Ok, era mejor no hacer más preguntas – _"Lo tomaré como un 'Sí'" _– pensó en su fuero interno – bueno… ahora el diagnóstico

_¿Diagnóstico?

_En el resultado del análisis, las primeras tres preguntas dan a entender que la persona en la que pensaste al responder es alguien que te gusta

_Eso es cierto – dijo el peliplateado sonriendo

Naruto torció su boca, y decidió instruirlo…

_El Gustar es un sentimiento superficial y simple, que no es lo suficientemente significativo en tu vida y no debes dejarte llevar por eso

_¿Eh? – a Kakashi se le borró la sonrisa dando lugar a la sorpresa y la confusión

_Y según las respuestas que diste de las preguntas que continuaron después de la primera etapa del cuestionario, la persona en la pensaste al responderlas es alguien a quien realmente… – hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente – amas

_¿Qué? – Kakashi parecía sorprendido, y Naruto alzó una ceja extrañado ante su reacción… ¿qué? ¿No lo sabía?

Mh… tal vez Kakashi ha estado sintiéndose mal por no ser correspondido. Por eso la depre.

Pero si fuera eso… entonces no debería sorprenderse

¿O tal vez andaba en la negación?

_¿Quién era la persona en la que pensaste, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó como todo un niño curioso

_... – hubo un profundo silencio – Nadie – respondió levantándose de su asiento, y yéndose

_¿Eh? ¡E-Espera! – el rubio reaccionó cuando Kakashi ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, y lo vio irse – ¡Rayos! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Debí preguntarle en quienes pensaba antes de diagnosticarle algo! ¡AGH! – se quejó frustrado mientras se despeinaba los cabellos con ambas manos – ni modo… tendré que robar su diario…

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que a Kakashi le gustaba alguien y estaba enamorado de otro alguien del cual no quiere estar enamorado… pobre infeliz, ¡qué depresivo!

Qué bueno que él no andaba en esos asuntos

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

**Lunes, 09:33 a.m.**

Era Lunes… el día de la semana más odiado por todos, incluyendo a los profesores, al menos que seas Guy-sensei (pobre Lunes). Pero a pesar de ser Lunes, Naruto entraba a la academia animado.

Lo que pasa es que se habían resuelto sus problemas emocionales y ahora se sentía tranquilo. Nada molestando por aquí, nada molestando por allá. Nada de gays, nada de Sakura, nada de ukes, ¡Nada de nada!

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_Oigan, chicas – en otro lado de la academia se encontraba Ino, acercándose a sus dos nuevas amigas – he estado pensando en un nuevo plan… - comentó animada - ¿Qué tal si ahogamos a Sasuke para que Naruto le dé respiración boca a boca? – propuso emocionada

_... – las otras la miraron – ah, perdón Ino, dijiste algo? – preguntó Jitane

_¿Qué pasa con ustedes? – preguntó la rubia levantando una ceja – se ven… nerviosas y preocupadas

_Es que… - habló Naoko – hoy llega a la academia alguien importante

_¿Alguien importante? – dijo Ino confundida

_¡Sí! – exclamó Jitane - ¡Hasta Tsunade-sama debe estar nerviosa!

_¿Quién llega? – preguntó la rubia curiosa

_La… - Jitane hizo una pausa dramática - Tutti

_Tutti?

_Tutti Frutti… ¡Hahahahaha! – se puso a reír

_¡Jitane! – la regañó Naoko – ¡no bromees! Dile de una vez

_Llega Gía – dijo al fin Jitane fuera de broma

_¿Gía?

_Sí

_¿Quién es Gía?

_Gía es la jefa – dijo Naoko sin más – sucede que aquí en Japón, somos parte de la gran organización del Yaoi, y ella es una jefa supervisora

_¿En serio? – Ino estaba sorprendida

_Sí, ella se encarga de determinar el financiamiento – informó Jitane – ella es UNA de las muchas supervisoras… - especificó y después sonrió sudando frio – y este año nos tocó ella para hacer el control anual

_¿Y por qué están tan nerviosas? – cuestionó la Yamanaka

_Ella realiza la inspección y el control… - contó Naoko

_¿Inspección de qué? – la rubia pestañeó rápido un par de veces

_Viene a ver si todo está en orden, que el financiamiento se ocupe en lo debido y… si tenemos parejas en la lista que merezcan ser financiadas… - dijo Jitane - y si no las hay… ¡Hará que dejen de financiarnos!

_Oh… - fue lo único que dijo Ino, sorprendida

_Sucede que aquí todo está en orden – aseguró Naoko – pero lo que nos preocupa es el tema de la pareja

_Pero ustedes tienen muchas parejas en la lista – dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros

_Es que no entiendes… - habló Naoko - ella… - dijo con drama – ella no es fan yaoi – confesó

_¡QUE! – gritó Ino pasmada - ¿UNA JEFA DEL YAOI NO ES FAN YAOI?

_¡Shh! – las otras dos chicas la callaron – ¡habla bajo!

_Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia – pero es en serio?

_Sí – dijo Naoko con pesadumbre – es que ella entró a la organización porque le gustaban unas dos parejas, seleccionadas muy quisquillosamente por cierto – rió con lo último – dicen que vio una serie de ninjas y quedó encantada con una pareja, fin de la historia

_A ella no le gusta el yaoi en general – concluyó Jitane – pero pueden llegar a gustarle parejas especiales

_¿Y cuáles son especiales según ella? – preguntó Ino

_¡No lo sé! – exclamó Jitane – ¿por qué crees que estamos nerviosas?

_¿Y qué sucede si no le gusta ninguna?

_El trabajo de una supervisora también consiste en evaluar las parejas y tiene que haber por lo menos haya UNA que a ella le guste – explicó Naoko – y según los resultados, ella puede aumentar el financiamiento, disminuirlo o quitarlo completamente… ¡y ya no tendremos para comprar mangas, animes, películas ni helado!

_¡Y no nos darán sueldo! – añadió Jitane

_Entonces es grave… - murmuró la rubia - ¿ya tienen alguna pareja para presentarle?

_P-Pues… - Jitane sacó una hoja de su maletín - ¡aquí algunas chicas miembro hicieron una lista de las parejas más populares! – le mostró la hoja

_¿Cuáles? – Ino se acercó para ver

_Mmmh… dice… ZuexGary… - leyó Naoko

_¿Cómo son ellos? – inquirió la rubia

_Zue es serio y callado, es un poco retraído, pero Gary es muy alegre y simpático, siempre trata de animar a Zue y se nota que lo ama… aunque a veces Zue lo trata mal… - describió Jitane

_No le va a gustar… - dijo Naoko con un aura depresiva – táchalo

_Entonces otro… - dijo Jitane después de tachar la anterior pareja - DiroxMeiko… - leyó

_¿Y ellos qué tal?

_Ambos son muy… - Naoko hizo una mueca pensativa – gays

_... – silencio

_Que tienen un comportamiento afeminado – explicó

_Eliminados – dijeron a coro

_¡BUAAAH! – gritó Naoko desesperada agarrándose la cabeza - ¡A esa mujer no se le puede tener contenta con nada!

_¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Ino con curiosidad

_Bueno, siempre anda con su látigo para caballos con lo cual te azota cuando se enoja hasta dejarte inconsciente

_...

_Jitane…

_Está bien, era broma, broma, heheheheh – rió sin gracia

_Pues, verás… - comenzó a puntualizar Naoko – tiene 19 años, ya salió de la academia – contó – es una chica alta, piel blanca, ojos miel, cabello castaño y ondulado… su peinado es… más o menos como el de Kurenai-sensei – dijo acordándose – al menos, así está en la foto

_¿Y su personalidad?

_No la conocemos personalmente – dijo Jitane – pero hay muchos rumores de que es difícil de contentar, por eso estamos nerviosas

_¡Oye! ¡tenemos que presentarte a ella por ser nueva miembro! – dijo animada Naoko

_¡Es cierto! – apoyó Jitane – así la distraemos… - murmuró

_Aaaah? – Ino puso cara de pescado

_**Mientras tanto… **_

_¿Mh? – Naruto miró confundido cuando llegó a su curso – Qué raro… – comentó para sí mismo – el teme no llegó aún… – notó mirando el asiento vacío del Uchiha – de seguro se le hizo tarde – se dijo encogiendo los hombros, y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

Todos hacían bullicio en el aula, hasta que llegó el docente…

_Agh, perdón la demora – se disculpó el profesor entrando algo apurado a acomodar sus cosas en el escritorio para comenzar.

Naruto pestañeó extrañado al verlo…

_¿Iruka-sensei? – se preguntó en voz alta. Es que Lunes a primera hora no les tocaba con Iruka, sino con Obito-sensei.

_Buenos días, alumnos – saludó Iruka después de sacar de su maletín todos los libros necesarios – les comunico que Obito-sensei se ausentará unos días – comunicó al ver la cara de confusión de los alumnos – y mientras tanto yo lo suplantaré en sus clases – dijo sonriente

Y todos sólo tenían algo qué decir…

_¡OOOOOOOOHH! – se quejaron con decepción

_¡Oigan! – vena en la cabeza de Iruka

Naruto sólo se quedó en silencio, pensativo…

_ _"Tal vez hoy es el día familiar de ir al dentista…" _– pensó en su fuero interno por la ausencia de ambos Uchiha.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, Iruka lo sabía, ya que al tomar lista no se molestó en nombrar a Sasuke, eso quería decir que él era consciente de su ausencia y del por qué, pues tampoco había preguntado nada.

_Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ino-san? – preguntó el sensei

_La directora le dio permiso para salir, la nota está en su escritorio, sensei – informó Shikamaru

.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

.

En uno de los pasillos de la academia, estaban tres chicas expectantes…

_Ya llegó… - murmuró Naoko comiéndose las uñas – ¡Ya llegó! ¡Tengo el presentimiento!

_¿Q-Quién? – preguntó Jitane

_¡QUIEN MAS! ¡¿Eres tonta o te haces!

_ ¡No me grites! ¡Es que estoy nerviosa!

_... – Ino las observaba callada

_¡Cálmate! ¡No es momento para entregarse al pánico! – silencio… - ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

_¡Naoko! – la quiso calmar la rubia

_¡No tenemos una pareja escogida! ¡Las más aclamadas en la academia no le gustarán para nada! ¡Tengo el presentimiento!

_¡No te preocupes! Ya tengo todo planeado… – dijo Jitane, muy inteligentemente – vamos a escavar un agujero con cucharas hasta llegar al otro lado del mundo, seremos campesinas y nos cambiaremos de nombre a Mery y Chuchi!

Naoko la miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y después…

_¡Está bien! – exclamó concordando – ¡pero tú serás Chuchi!... ese nombre es horrible…

**_Hola**

_¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! – las tres chicas se giraron gritando sobresaltadas

_... – la cuarta persona allí sólo se les quedó mirando, levantando una ceja – ehm… Jitane y Naoko, verdad? – preguntó – Me llamo Gía, soy vuestra supervisora este año, gusto en conocerlas – dijo con una sonrisa amable… tan amable que asustaba.

_¡Hola! Que milagro, no esperábamos verte por aquí, ahahahaha – rió Jitane

_... – la castaña dejó de sonreír y la miró sorprendida – pero si envié una carta diciendo que vendría, ¿no la recibieron?

¡Pum! – fue el sonido del codazo que Naoko le dio a Jitane

_Claro que la recibimos – corrigió Naoko sonriendo amablemente

_¡Ah! ¡Mira! – dijo Jitane cambiando de tema, agarrando a Ino de los hombros – queremos presentarte a Ino, ella es una postulante a unirse al club

_Sí, está dispuesta a pasar la prueba de entrada – dijo Naoko muy orgullosa

_Que bueno, gusto en conocerte, Ino – la castaña le extendió la mano para saludarla – espero que te sientas a gusto – dijo sonriendo levemente

_S-sí – asintió la rubia

_Bueno… al parecer aumentan los miembros del equipo, eso me recuerda… – habló la castaña tomando su formulario en las manos y una pluma – hora de la inspección – sonrió de lado – primero díganme cuantos miembros hay en total hasta ahora – comenzó a caminar mientras las otras la seguían respondiendo todas sus preguntas

_**.**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

**.**

**/HORAS DESPUÉS…/**

Era la hora de receso, y Naruto, en vez de estar divirtiéndose como de costumbre, caminaba por el borde de la cancha con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una piedrita…

Pensativo…

_ _"Iruka-sensei debe saber, tebayo"_ – terminó asegurándose a sí mismo cuando lo vio pasando, dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores.

El rubio lo alcanzó antes de que se perdiera de vista

_¡Iruka-sensei! – le habló, haciendo que el aludido se voltee

_¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

_Pues… - se rascó atrás de la nuca mirando a un lado, frunciendo el ceño como buscando el mejor modo de preguntar – quería preguntarle… si sabe por qué S… Obito-sensei no vino

_Ah… - Iruka lo miró algo confuso, pero no preguntó nada, más bien decidió responder – no se me permite hablar de ese asunto, Naruto

_¿No se le permite? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo sorprendido

_Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego – se despidió rápidamente el sensei, con una sonrisa

_... – el rubio se le quedó mirando desconcertado mientras el sensei se alejaba rápidamente.

Después encogió los hombros y se fue a jugar futbol.

**.**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

**.**

Kakashi estaba en la sala de profesores, leyendo un libro (el cual era Icha Icha pero le cambió la portada para que nadie se dé cuenta) mientras los demás colegas merendaban algo o conversaban entre ellos.

Iruka, que llegó hace un momento y estaba sentado a su lado, lo miró de reojo.

Era extraño que Kakashi no le busque charla, y ahora que lo pensaba, se veía bastante ido y pensativo desde que llegó. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando… o tal vez, simplemente el libro que estaba leyendo era muy interesante.

Lo que no sabía era que el peliplateado en realidad ni estaba leyendo.

Sólo pensaba, con la mirada en la nada del libro. Estuvo así desde el desgraciado Sábado en el que desgraciadamente decidió abrir ese desgraciado regalo.

Y desgraciado Jiraya por hacerle acuerdo.

Pero eso no era lo malo. Lo malo era…

_Bonito collar – escuchó la voz a su lado, que a pesar de sorprenderlo no le hizo sobresaltar – no sabía que tenías uno – dijo Iruka

_... – el peligris miró su collar… seeeh, ese era el problema – fue un regalo que me dieron recientemente – contó mostrando su ojito feliz, como si nada

_¿Era tu cumpleaños? – preguntó el otro algo extrañado

El peliplateado soltó un suspiro melancólico

_Algo así… - respondió sin ánimos, mirando de reojo cierta silla vacía que yacía abandonada al frente suyo en la mesa.

He ahí el problema.

Él había planeado llegar y darle las gracias a Obito.

Aunque suene muy raro, había decidido que si quería _olvidarlo_ entonces no tendría que comportarse como _tonto_, sino que tendría que hacer como si nada, como si estuviera frente a cualquier otra persona, o sea, tratar a Obito normalmente, como a Guy por ejemplo… … bueno, Guy no es muy normal que digamos, pero esa es la idea. La cuestión es que Kakashi, a pesar de ser de las personas serias y frías, era amable y respetuoso con todos… a excepción de Obito, claro. Por esa razón, aquello debía cambiar; debía enterrar el pasado de una vez, y eso conllevaba también el no guardarle ningún resentimiento, el cual sabe que no tiene ninguna justificación, que sólo era su forma de querer apartarlo.

Pero bleeeeeh…

Al maldito Uchiha se le ocurre ausentarse justo hoy.

Y había otro problema con eso…

Sucede que, siempre que se ausenta un colega, Tsunade-sama les informa a todos en la sala los motivos de ausencia y designa a otro docente para cumplir los horarios del ausente (con sus respectivos pagos, por supuesto).

Pero resulta que la directora no hizo eso. En vez de eso, llamó a Iruka y habló sólo con él al respecto.

Kakashi llevó sus ojos a su libro otra vez.

Él no sabía y tampoco iba a preguntar nada, es decir, no es como si le interesara, no _debe_ interesarle, sólo había querido darle las gracias como lo haría con cualquier otra persona, pero eso no significaba que esté interesado en lo que le pase o en lo que haga o si viene o si va…

No. Él no iba a preguntar nada. No era de su interés…

_¿Por qué no vino el Uchiha? – realmente se pateó en su fuero interno… ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

Bueno, sólo era curiosidad. Nada relevante.

_... – Iruka lo miró desconcertado por la repentina pregunta, mientras que Kakashi ni había quitado sus desinteresados ojos de su libro – porque… – comenzó a hablar para responder la pregunta y suspiró resignado antes de continuar – tenía que hacer un viaje para contraer matrimonio – dijo con una sonrisa

_Ah, para contraer matri… ¡QUEEEE! – enderezó la espalda de golpe y miró a Iruka con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Todos los profesores allí miraron aterrados a Kakashi por esa tan inusual reacción.

_¡Hahahahaha! – se rió el otro sensei sumamente divertido, nunca había visto a Kakashi así – Era broma, Kakashi-san

_... – Hatake tenía un tic en la ceja y lo miraba como si en cualquier momento le fuera a hacerse tragar el libro que tenía en la mano.

¡ESO NO HABÍA SIDO GRACIOSO!

_¿No te dijo nada a ti? – preguntó Iruka interrumpiendo sus pensamientos asesinos… de los cuales recién se dio cuenta y se reprendió a sí mismo por reaccionar de ese modo.

_¿Por qué habría de decirme algo? – dijo el peliplateado desviando la mirada – No somos amigos ni nada por el estilo, sólo colegas – encogió los hombros, retomando su postura desinteresada

_Ah, bueno – dijo el otro con rostro pensativo – Pues, Tsunade-sama me pidió suplantarlo en su ausencia y en eso me explicó lo que ocurrió… – contó – pero me ordenó no comentar nada

_Mh…

Decidió no preguntar nada más. Aunque no podía evitar pensar… ¿Por qué tanto secreto?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_**.**_

_**Mientras tanto… **_

_Todo parece estar en total orden – dijo la castaña haciendo sus últimas anotaciones

_Sí, todo está perfecto – aseguró Naoko sonriendo y moviendo sus manos nerviosamente

_Ahora viene la última parte y más importante – dijo Gía levantando la filosa mirada – ¿qué pareja me proponen?

_... – las otras tres se quedaron calladas por un momento – bueno… a muchas les gusta Iruka-sensei con Kakashi-sensei – dijo Jitane sin pensar

_... – de repente un aura oscura comenzó a sentirse, haciendo que las otras tres se asusten – **Ah, sí?** – susurró la castaña, aparentemente tranquila y con una mirada neutral – **Hmp, como digan…** – levantó su lapicero asesinamente para anotar la sentencia. ¿A quién engañaba? Sí quería hacerlo. Con las ganas que tenía de hacer llorar a alguien que se lo merece…

_¡ESPERE! – detuvieron las otras al notar sus intenciones– ¡Obviamente no es esa la pareja que te proponemos! ¡Heheheheh!

_Hump – la chica bajó su lapicero y el aura oscura ya no se sintió, a pesar de no haber cambiado su serio rostro

_Hay otra pareja… que es… pues… – Naoko se rascó atrás de la cabeza, pensando – bueno… han estado viendo a Sai y Gaara…

_¿Ellos? – dijo Ino levantando una ceja cuando mencionaron a sus compañeros – Pero si ni se miran

_¡Chitón! – saltó Naoko

_**...** – la supervisora tenía un aura oscura otra vez mientras las miraba fijamente

_Ehm… pues… ¡obvio que esa tampoco te proponemos! – se corrigió rápidamente Naoko – hay una pareja genial que… es…

_¡Naruto y Sasuke! – gritó Ino interrumpiéndola

_... – Naoko la miró escéptica, la verdad no era como si no hubiera pensado en esa pareja, pero es que la mayoría de las demás chicas del club aún no estaban enteradas y con eso la existencia de la pareja sería dudosa para la supervisora.

_¿Naruto y Sasuke? – preguntó la castaña con curiosidad

_Sí – dijo sonriente la rubia

_¿Quiénes son ellos? – cuestionó de inmediato la supervisora – Necesito verlos

_¡Naruto es el rubio que va por allá! – apuntó Ino, mostrándole al blondo que caminaba entre la gente con su inseparable mochila de un hombro.

_... – Gía miró al rubio con detenimiento – mmh… se ve serio – opinó

_¿Ah? – Ino miró a Naruto una vez más, muy extrañada por lo dicho, y comprobó que el rubio llevaba una cara aburrida y seria – ¡Pero no lo es! – exclamó de inmediato – Algo le debe haber pasado

_¿Y el otro? – preguntó la supervisora sin dar más vueltas

_Bueno, él está ausente hoy, no vino, no sé por qué – dijo la rubia encogiendo los hombros

_... – la castaña se quedó mirando al rubio por un momento, analítica, y luego sonrió de lado con suspicacia – Ausente, eh? – murmuró – bueno, si esa es la definitiva elección, vendré a observarlos el viernes, y con eso tomaré mi decisión – concluyó y luego les sonrió – fue un gusto verlas, e Ino, espero que pases la prueba y te unas – le dijo a la rubia – ¡adiós! – se fue despidiéndose

_¡Adiós! – se despidieron las otras

_Haaaah… – Ino dejó salir todo el aire que tenía contenido – no sé por qué pero tenía sumida la barriga todo este tiempo

_Debieron ser tus nervios, heheh – rió Naoko

_¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – inquirió Jitane – ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta el NaruSasu?

_¡Si no le gusta es una extraterrestre!

_... – silencio

_... – silencio

_¡Ino! – exclamaron las otras dos

_¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! – defendió la rubia

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¿Así que te vas en un mes? – preguntó el rubio acostado en el pastizal, con la vista hacia las ramas de los árboles que se movían levemente por la brisa del viento.

_Sí, hay asuntos que arreglar allá – respondió el pelirrojo acostado a su lado

_Hmp – resopló Naruto

Gaara miró al rubio de reojo. Nadie necesitaba ser un genio para notar que a Naruto le pasaba algo. No era tristeza, la tristeza sabe ocultarla bien cuando está delante de la gente… tenía que ser otra cosa…

_¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó sin rodeos. Sabía que Naruto no era de los que ocultaban sus pensamientos cuando necesitaba expresarlos, así que si lo necesitaba, ahí estaba él como amigo para escucharlo.

_No, nada – respondió el rubio esquivo

_... – Gaara lo miró en silencio. Y mentalmente contó hasta tres…

Uno, Dos…

Tres

_Gaara – habló de nuevo el blondo, con una expresión inquieta – Ehm… ¿tú sabes… cómo puedo saber si me gusta alguien?

Nop. No se había rendido.

Había desperdiciado una enorme oportunidad, pero esta vez no lo haría… ¡averiguaría de quién está enamorado Kakashi y lo ayudaría!

_¿Si te gusta alguien? – preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado, aunque no mostrando mucha sorpresa en sus facciones – ¿Hablas de un simple gusto?

"_Otro"_, pensó el rubio vencido. Por la cara que ponía Gaara, sería lo mismo que con Shikamaru…

"_Un simple gusto no amerita confusión ni preguntas"_

Sabía que no significaba que dos personas que se gustan no puedan llegar a amarse, pero ya le había quedado clara la diferencia, no necesitaba que se lo repitan.

_Está bien, no sólo gustar – se corrigió el rubio – ¿cómo sé si estoy enamorado de alguien?

_... – Gaara dirigió su mirada hacia arriba otra vez, y cerró los ojos levemente antes de hablar – yo soy tu amigo

_¿Eh? – el rubio lo miró confundido. El pelirrojo volvió a dirigirle la neutral mirada a su compañero.

__Amistad… _debes analizar cuidadosamente el significado de esa palabra, Naruto – le dijo mientras el rubio le miraba con atención y algo perdido con lo que decía – Debes… aprender a diferenciar amistad de amor

_... – Naruto pestañeó un par de veces, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar

_Cuando dije 'yo soy tu amigo', te estaba dando un ejemplo, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es amistad – explicó – a esa persona… ¿la ves como me ves a mí? ¿O como a los demás a los que consideras tus amigos? – preguntó, sin saber exactamente a quién se estaba refiriendo, pero Naruto ya sabría, era asunto suyo – ¿significan lo mismo para ti?

_... – Naruto llevó su mirada al cielo, pensativo y algo aturdido por las palabras de Gaara

_Si es así, entonces _ella_ sólo es una amiga importante – aclaró el pelirrojo – pero si no… es mucho más especial

El rubio no le dirigía la mirada, pero sabía que lo estaba escuchando con mucha atención.

_A veces solemos confundir eso, una amistad muy fuerte en la que aquella persona es muy especial, pero no significa que sea amor; o también puedes pensar que aquella persona que amas sólo es una amiga muy importante, cuando en realidad no es así

_¿Cómo sabré diferenciar? – preguntó de repente el Uzumaki, su tono de voz revelaba lo ansioso que estaba por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta

_Según tus decisiones

_¿Mis decisiones? – preguntó el rubio sin entender

_Tus decisiones están basadas en aquellas cosas a las que estás dispuesto a hacer por aquella persona – denotó Gaara – con un amigo importante hasta puedes dar tu vida, eso no lo dudo… – aseguró pensativo – pero la vida puede ser menos importante que otras cosas, sabes? – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar –por la persona que amas puedes entregar tu vida, tu felicidad, tu orgullo, tu ser – apuntó determinante – puedes correr tras _ella_ y caer y caer y caer e intentarlo una y otra vez hasta alcanzarla, sin rendirte, sin importarte los obstáculos o el hecho de pensar que no vale la pena tanto sacrificio y que nunca lograrás nada – hablaba mientras el rubio lo miraba casi ensimismado – también por la persona que amas, estás dispuesto a dejarla ir… sólo para que sea feliz

Gaara terminó de hablar, y Naruto lo seguía mirando fijamente…

_...

_...

Después de un momento, el rubio abrió la boca para decirle…

_Eres tan tierno que quiero besarte

_¿QUÉ? – se sobresaltó el pelirrojo sin poder mantener inmutable su rostro

_¡Era broma! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – se puso a reír el rubio

_Baka… – resopló el otro chico desviando la mirada sin poder evitar el calor en la cara

_Gracias por el consejo, Gaara – agradeció Naruto sonriendo con sinceridad. Y aunque no le haya ayudado mucho con el asunto de Kakashi, sentía que era un consejo que tendría que tomar muy en cuenta.

_No hay de qué – dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole de vuelta

Mucho más tranquilo, el blondo volvió a acomodarse en el césped y comentó…

_Oye… me sorprende que podamos conversar tranquilamente, normalmente vienen tus hermanos y te alejan de mí, tebayo

_Bueno, Kankuro lo hace porque Temari se lo pide, y ella es así porque es muy sobre-protectora, ya que soy su hermano menor – dijo encogiendo los hombros, luego miró a Naruto sonriendo de lado – y piensa que tu eres un pervertido que me hará _algo_ si estamos a solas

_Oooooh… – espetó el rubio estrechando los ojos amenazadoramente – claro que te haré algo… – sonrió malicioso acercándose al pelirrojo – te voy a…

_Si me vuelves a hacer cosquillas, te mataré

_¡Qué malo! – exclamó alejándose de golpe – por cierto, tu hermana es muy rara, ¿Cómo se le ocurre que nosotros hagamos algo así?

_Sólo piensa eso de ti, de mí no

_¿EH? ¡De mí por qué! – exigió saber

_Porque cuando ella llegó junto con los oficiales _aquella_ _vez_, tú me tenías inconsciente alzándome en tus brazos y abrazándome contra tu pecho… bueno, eso dijo ella – comentó recordando

_¿Y eso qué? – preguntó el rubio a la defensiva – ¡Te acababa de salvar de esos miserables! ¡Y estaba muerto de miedo sólo de pensar que te pudo pasar algo y por mi culpa! ¡Me sentía desesperado!

_Eso yo ya lo sé, díselo a ella – dijo Gaara encogiendo los hombros

_¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú?

_Se lo dije, pero ella dice que no puedo opinar porque yo en ese momento estaba inconsciente y que de seguro no sentí cómo me manoseabas

_Manose… ¡Está loca! Con razón llegó y me golpeó aquella vez – se quejó haciendo puchero, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió divertido

_Ya te lo dije, es sobre-protectora

_¿Y por qué no está encima de nosotros en este momento? – preguntó extrañado el rubio mientras miraba de un lado al otro

_Ah, es que existe una escala de sobre-protección, sabes? – sonrió divertido mientras hablaba – sucede que ella es sobre-protectora conmigo, pero Kankuro es sobre-protector con ella – cruzó los brazos con altanería – y en este momento ella tiene que hacer un trabajo con la pareja que le asignó el profesor, y Kankuro está sobre _esa_ _pareja_, vigilándolo – dijo sonriendo de lado – y a que no adivinas quien es su pareja

_¿Shikamaru? – Gaara asintió ante la pregunta – ¿otra vez? Siempre la ponen con él, ¡hahahahahahah! – se puso a reír el rubio sólo de imaginar a Shikamaru cargando con Kankuro

_Sí, y ahora Kankuro, cuando ellos tienen algo que hacer, anda como garrapata

_¡HAHAHAHA! Qué gracioso, pobre Shikamaru – se burlaba de lo lindo – y eso que Shikamaru la considera la chica más problemática que conoció, heheheheh – rió, pero luego se puso pensativo – un momento… – la craneó y entonces llegó a una conclusión mental – ¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – se puso a reír ante su descubrimiento – oye, Gaara, ven, acompáñame

El rubio se levantó del césped y fue seguido por su amigo pelirrojo, quien no sabía a dónde estaba yendo hasta que se vio frente al escritorio donde estaban Temari, Shikamaru y el metiche de Kankuro

_Ooooh…- dijo Naruto con una voz bastante molestosa, mirando a Shikamaru con ojos suspicaces, y éste sólo le devolvió la mirada desconcertado – con que por eso sabías lo que era amor, heheheh

_... … - Shikamaru pestañeó confundido, mientras Kankuro le dirigía una mirada furiosa – ¿ah?

_¡Hahahaha! No te hagas el inocente, tebayo

_EH… – el acusado puso cara de horror y los colores se le subían a la cara al entrar en cuenta de lo que se refería Naruto

_¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Temari sentada al lado de Shikamaru

_Nada, no le hagas caso – se dispuso a seguir escribiendo mientras agachaba la cabeza e ignoraba a Naruto, quien se reía y Kankuro le hacía preguntas sin obtener respuestas.

.

.

.

.

.

**/*/Tres Días después/*/**

**.**

**Jueves, 19:00 p.m.**

_¡Sí! – exclamó el peliblanco de lo más feliz mientras entraba a su casa – ¡por fin conseguí esas entradas! – admiró el par de cartones que tenía en la mano – pero sólo conseguí dos… – dijo algo desanimado – tsk, Naruto y Kakashi querrán ir, pero sólo puedo llevar a uno… – pensó en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras – vamos a ver cuál de los dos me convence – dijo sonriendo, dirigiéndose primero a la habitación de Naruto. Siempre le daba preferencia a su "nieto", sin duda alguna era más divertido salir con él, pero así como pros también tiene sus contras, y sucede que Naruto era como un niño y sin darse cuenta Jiraya terminaba gastando el triple de lo que debería.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, Jiraya se ordenó a sí mismo no dejarse convencer en todo lo que pedía el rubio…

_Oye, Naruto – entró hablando sonriente – tengo entradas para el partido de beisbol de esta tarde – dijo animado mientras le enseñaba las entradas

De repente a Jiraya se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio al rubio largado en toda su cama, de espaldas al techo, y ni se había molestado en voltearse a mirarlo… ¿estaría durmiendo? Eso es casi imposible considerando la energía e hiperactividad característica de Naruto

_Mmmh… - murmuró el rubio de mala gana, dando a entender que estaba despierto, y sobretodo que le importaba un pepino la propuesta de Jiraya, quien se quedó mirándolo sorprendido

_...

_...

_¿No quieres ir? – preguntó, aún sin poder creérselo

_No… – terminó respondiendo el rubio, confirmándoselo – no tengo ganas

_¿Y a este qué bicho le picó? – se preguntó el peliblanco saliendo de la habitación, pero luego encogió los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la de Kakashi

_Oye, Kakashi – entró hablando animado – tengo entradas para el partido de beisbol de esta tarde – dijo sonriente mientras le enseñaba las entradas

De repente a Jiraya se le borró la sonrisa cuando vio al peliplateado largado en toda su cama, igual que Naruto, sólo que al revés, de cara al techo.

_Qué bien… – murmuró Kakashi de mala gana, sin dejar de mirar al techo – me avisa cómo acabó el juego…

_... – Jiraya se sentía en otra dimensión – ¿les pasa algo? – no pudo evitar preguntar – Tú y Naruto se ven más deprimidos que un divorciado que no tiene la culpa

_Pues… - resopló Kakashi – yo sólo estoy un poco cansado

_Hump – Jiraya cerró la puerta rápidamente para no contagiarse – par de idiotas, hasta parece que los viejos de la casa fueran ellos – refunfuñó enojado, pero luego se puso pensativo – bueno… tengo a alguien mejor para invitar y estoy seguro que le encantará la idea…

.

.

_No me gusta el beisbol – repitió por tercera vez el pelinegro, cruzado de brazos y con rostro inmutable

_Pero yo sí te gusto – dijo Jiraya sonriendo pícaramente – así que vas a ir – dictaminó

_No

_Sí

_No, y es mi última palabra – ratificó Orochimaru, no podía creer que ese idiota haya ido hasta su casa a querer llevarlo a un partido de beisbol para retardados – tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer como para perder mi tiempo con un estúpido juego de beisbol, deporte en el cual absolutamente no estoy interesado

_... – Jiraya estrechó los ojos, mirándolo fijamente

**/Cinco minutos después…/**

_¡Suéltame, maldito! – gritaba la víctima que estaba siendo llevada por su secuestrador en su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas – ¡todos nos están mirando! – y efectivamente, todas las personas de la calle por la que estaban pasando, los miraban

_¿Y eso qué? – dijo sonriendo el peliblanco – Nos miran porque somos lindos

_No somos lindos, somos raros, y nos vemos más raros así – dijo Orochimaru con una vena en la frente – ¡Bájame, estúpido! ¡Puedo caminar, sabes?

El peliblanco soltó un par de carcajadas antes de bajar al pelinegro al suelo

_Eres tan irritante… – refunfuñó el alvino y comenzó a caminar por delante – no pienso pagar nada

_¡Heheh!

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_¡Orochimaru-sama! – salió de la casa de Orochimaru un joven peliblanco con lentes, sosteniendo un frasco de sustancia química en la mano – ¡Lo logré! ¡La formula dio el resultado de…! – se calló cuando no vio a nadie alrededor – ¿Orochimaru-sama? ¡Orochimaru-sama!

Cricricri…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

**Jueves 19:47 p.m.**

.

Jiraya había salido al partido de beisbol, y Kakashi estaba encerrado en su habitación leyendo su libro, nadie notaría su ausencia en la casa.

Naruto salió por la ventana de su cuarto y caminó hacia el centro de Konoha por las calles que ya estaban envueltas con la manta de la noche.

Sabía que Kakashi no iba a entrar a su cuarto a buscarlo porque, aunque no sabía la razón exactamente o tal vez tenía algo que ver con su amor secreto, el peliplateado andaba algo ido esa semana… más de lo normal.

El rubio llegó a la dirección que se sabía de memoria…

La casa de Sasuke.

Tenía que saber el por qué de la ausencia del Uchiha, quien no se había aparecido en toda la semana, al igual que Obito-sensei. Y eso era bastante raro, ya que hasta ahora no habían mencionado nada acerca de las razones de la ausencia de ambas personas.

Sin pensar más, el blondo se trepó en un árbol y pasó por encima de la pared del patio de la casa de los Uchiha como si fuera ladrón experimentado (ehem!). Luego se acercó al domicilio, asomándose a ver por la ventana cerrada…

Todo estaba silencioso y oscuro. Parecía que no había un alma.

_No hay nadie… - murmuró para sí mismo después de comprobarlo. Luego notó el polvo en las ventanas, y considerando que los Uchiha eran bastante limpios…

"_Vamos a casa, Sasuke. Tu hermano está haciendo un berrinche allá porque dejaste un plato sucio y se niega rotundamente a lavarlo…"_

Definitivamente no tendrían la casa empolvada. Así que…

_¿Se fue…? – murmuró consternado. Pero se negaba a creer algo como eso hasta tenerlo completamente confirmado.

.

DING! DONG!

_¡Y-Ya voy! – se escuchó la vocecita de alguien acercándose a abrir la puerta, mientras el rubio esperaba impaciente e inquieto.

Cuando la persona abrió la puerta, Naruto inmediatamente saltó a sacar el tema en cuestión…

_¡HINATA! ¡NECESITO QUE ME DIGAS ALGO!

No era necesario decir que la chica casi se desmaya del susto. Pero Naruto no tenía tiempo para andar pensando en el 'tacto'.

_Na-Na-Na-Na… – pronunciaba la pelimorada con cara de espanto y Naruto se removía intranquilo por la actitud lenta de la chica, que le daban unas ganas de sacudirla.

_¡Necesito que me respondas algo, Hinata! – volvió a decir el rubio, más exasperado – ¿lo harás?

_¡C-Claro! – respondió Hinata esforzándose al ver la seriedad y la consternación del rubio – ¿Qué deseas saber?

_Tú eres vecina del teme y quería preguntarte…

_¿T-Teme?... – interrumpió la chica confundida – ¿quién es _teme_?

_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke-teme!

_...

_Quería preguntarte, ¿no sabes nada de él? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿O por qué? – preguntó el rubio con ansiedad contenida

_La-La verdad, yo no sé, Naruto-kun – dijo la chica, algo triste por no poder ayudar a Naruto – sólo los vi a él, a su hermano mayor y a Obito-sensei saliendo con maletas – contó, y después se puso pensativa un momento, como recordando algo – tal vez Sasuke-kun se fue a otro país a estudiar

_¡¿A otro país? – se sobresaltó el rubio sorprendido

_Sí, es que sus padres están en Inglaterra, un día de estos se tenía que ir

_... ... ... ... ... – Hinata pudo ver claramente la angustia contenida en los sorprendidos ojos del rubio, por lo visto esa información le había caído como balde de agua fría – irse…? – murmuró mirando a un lado en el suelo – ¿estás… estás segura? – preguntó volviendo a mirarla a la cara

_Y-Yo no sé, Naruto-kun – se vio en la necesidad de decir eso para tranquilizar al Uzumaki – s-sólo te digo lo que tal vez podría ser, no es seguro

_Bueno… – musitó Naruto bajando la mirada, decaído – gracias, Hinata, hasta mañana – metió sus manos a los bolsillos y sin levantar los ojos se dio media vuelta, yéndose de allí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

**Viernes, 11:30 p.m. (Primer receso)**

.

Llegó el viernes. Estando en receso lo normal para un chico de dieciséis años es disfrutar ese tiempo jugando, haciendo deporte, o… ¡por lo menos haciendo _algo_!

Pero no, Naruto estaba aburrido. Era algo que todos en su curso habían notado, incluso los profesores.

Nadie tenía la menor idea del por qué el rubio estaba tan malhumorado, inquieto y pensativo…

Y nadie se atrevía a preguntar tampoco.

Por su parte, el rubio se sentía en el límite de la desgracia. Ni él mismo se daba cuenta, pero era una sensación realmente horrible.

En su interior sabía por qué era, pero trataba de desviar eso poniendo su atención en otras cosas y tratando de distraerse. Eso era lo que había hecho toda la semana, y fracasó completamente.

Esa semana, desde el lunes, había tratado de distraer su mente jugando algún deporte, buscando pelea con alguien, compitiendo con quien se topaba; todo lo había intentado y no lo hacía sentir mejor. Por eso, en ese día viernes, no había gastado sus energías en vano tratando de centrarse en _algo_ _más_, si sabía que no iba a lograrlo.

En vez de eso, se dirigía a paso firme hasta el lugar de destino, dispuesto a encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que lo abrumaban…

.

.

.

.

Había tomado una gran decisión en su vida, y no iba a descansar hasta conseguir su meta. Determinante, caminó hasta la puerta que titulaba 'Dirección', lugar donde se encontraba la única persona que respondería a la petición que tenía que hacerle…

¡PUUM! – abrió la puerta de golpe

_¡Ah! – saltó Tsunade del susto por el abrupto sonido

_¡Quiero un aumento! – exclamó Guy-sensei con llamas en los ojos

_¡Ya te dije que no, idiota! – fue la respuesta de la directora, que ahora tenía una vena por reventar en su frente

_Está bien... – dijo Guy deprimido y con las ilusiones rotas – ¡MAÑANA LA CONVENCERÉ! – exclamó con llamas en los ojos otra vez – ¡SÉ QUE LO LOGRARÉ! ¡HARÉ CINCO MIL SENTADILLAS Y LO LOGRARÉ! ¡LO LOGRARÉ! – se fue corriendo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

_... – después de un momento mirando la puerta con un tic en el ojo, la rubia soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se disponía a volver a sus labores

**¡PUUM! **

_¡AH! – se había abierto la puerta de golpe otra vez, haciéndole asustar de nuevo

_¡Tsunade-obachan! – exclamó el intruso

_¡No me llames así! – exigió ella mientras el rubio se acercaba a su escritorio

_Tsunade obachan… – la rubia se sorprendió por la cara que traía Naruto, aparentaba estar normal, pero parecía ocultando algo – ehm… ¿podría... mmh… – el blondo puso una cara contrariada, mirando a un lado como buscando qué decir – ¿podría decirme por qué se fue Obito-sensei? – preguntó

_¿Obito-san? – preguntó la rubia desconcertada – ¿por qué te interesa saber?

_P-Pues… - Naruto miraba a todos lados, como si así fuera a encontrar la respuesta coherente a eso – porque él es mi sensei y… ehm… ¡me cae muy bien!

_... – Tsunade lo miró extrañada por un momento, pero luego entró en cuenta de lo que pasaba – heh – sonrió la rubia ante su descubrimiento – vienes aquí por Sasuke, verdad? – la intuición femenina nunca fallaba

_¡QUEE! – saltó el rubio de inmediato, como si fuera el mayor insulto – ¡NO! – se negó rotundamente – ¡Yo estoy preguntando por Obito-sensei! ¡El teme no me interesa en lo absoluto! ¡Es más, mejor sería para mí que no vuelva! – cruzó los brazos y levantó el mentón, muy seguro de lo que decía.

Tsunade giró los ojos ante la arrogancia del rubio.

_Ah, sí? – preguntó la rubia con un toque sarcástico – pues estás de suerte, él no volverá nunca más

Vio claramente cómo el rubio se sobresaltó y luego le clavó bruscamente la mirada atónita y asustada.

Naruto se quedó mirándola, como esperando que diga algo más, pero ella no agregó nada.

_¿Nunca más? – murmuró el rubio casi inaudiblemente…

¿Nunca más?

¿Nunca más discutiría con él?

¿Nunca más pelearían?

¿Nunca más competirían?

¿Nunca más pasaría tiempo con él?

¿Nunca más lo volvería a ver?

¿Nunca… más…?

_... p-pero… – siguió apenas emitiendo sonidos débiles – es una broma… – la miró a los ojos intentando sonreír por la "broma" –… verdad? – miró a la rubia a los ojos, esperando su respuesta

_... – al ver la mirada seria de Tsunade, supo que no era ninguna broma

_No. No… – musitaba el rubio apretando los ojos y negando impetuosamente con la cabeza mientras Tsunade lo miraba preocupada, nunca en su vida había visto a Naruto actuar así, tan reticente a aceptar algo – es mentira.

_...

_Es mentira…

_Naruto… – le habló para calmarlo, algo asustada. El rubio parecía convulsionándose internamente, conteniendo todo lo que en cualquier momento saldría de golpe

_... Es… es ilógico… es… – Naruto apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza – **¡ES MENTIRA!** – gritó fuera de sí golpeando el escritorio – **¡ÉL NO SE IRÍA!**

_Cálmate – ordenó la directora autoritaria, pero el rubio estaba lejos de calmarse.

_**¡NO QUIERO CALMARME!** – vociferó y la rubia asomó a su rostro una expresión seria cuando vio los ojos de Naruto teñidos de rojo – ¡USTED NO PUEDE DEJARLO! – el rubio la miraba con rabia, como si ella tuviera la culpa – ¡Es absurdo dejar la academia a medio año! ¡Absurdo! ¡Irracional! ¡Por lo menos debió terminar el año! ¡Él no puede…!

No pudo continuar gritando porque la directora le proporcionó un soberano puñetazo que lo hizo caer metros más allá.

_¡COMPÓRTATE, MOCOSO! – gritó ella hecha una furia – ¡No hagas que te golpee más fuerte!

_... – el rubio, aún en el suelo apoyándose en sus brazos, no se dignó a levantar la mirada

_Naruto... – habló la directora, ya más calmada – la verdad es que... – hizo una pausa – no sé si volverá o no

_... – Naruto levantó la mirada ante esa afirmación – pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – se puso de pie, acercándose al escritorio otra vez – ¿por qué se fue? ¿Y a dónde?

_Esa es información confidencial

_Tsk... – apretó los dientes ante la impotencia que sentía, pero luego algo pasó fugaz por su cabeza – supe… supe que sus padres están en Inglaterra – comentó, y no notó la cara sorprendida de la rubia porque no la estaba mirando – ¿se fue con ellos?

Naruto la observó. La mirada de la rubia de tiñó de algo cuyo _motivo_ el Uzumaki no pudo descifrar…

Ese algo, era tristeza. ¿El motivo? No lo sabía.

_Sí... – murmuró la directora – algo así

_Ya veo… - musitó el rubio resignado… entendiendo que si Sasuke estaba con sus padres, con su familia… ya no volvería. Él haría lo mismo en su lugar.

Pero aún así…

Su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente, más de lo que podía soportar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Terminando su jornada de clases y llegando a su casa, guardó pleno y absoluto silencio hasta adentrarse en su habitación. Tiró su mochila a un lado en el suelo y se quitó el saco negro que tenía puesto arrojándolo donde estaba la mochila.

Se sentó en su cama mientras mantenía gacha su mirada…

_¿Por qué te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte? – murmuró a la nada, para después enterrar sus dedos en su rubio cabello con un fuerte y tenso agarre – eres un bastardo – apretó la mandíbula y los ojos, y después los abrió notando que estaban aguados, lo cual lo enfadó y lo llenó de impotencia – bien, mejor así – siseó con rabia contenida – todo está mejor sin tu cara de estreñido, sin tu actitud arrogante, sin tus miraditas altaneras, sin ti, estúpido…! – agarró la almohada que tenía al alcance y la lanzó a la pared – ¡AGH! ¡MALDICION! – se agarró la cara con ambas manos – ¡MALDITO TEME!

Lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía, no tenía explicación coherente…

No coherente.

Pero _sí_ tenía una explicación. Por más ilógica que sea…

Y se negaba a pensar en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**Sufre, Naruto… ¡Sufre! ¡Muahahahaha!**

…

**¿Qué me miran?**

**Cof!**

**En fin, perdón si no puse lo que esperaban, como por ejemplo, lo que pasó con Sasuke y el por qué se fue y todo eso xD. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero no tardar mucho en finalizar x3**

**Kyu: **¿Cuándo voy a salir yo?

**Flor: **Paciencia, kyu-chan, paciencia

**Kyu: **¡No me llames así!

**Flor: **¡Pero es que eres tan mosho! *-*

**Kyu: **Tan QUE?

**Ita: **¿Y yo cuándo voy a conocer a Naruto?

**Flor: **Paciencia, Ita-chan, paciencia

**Ita: **…

**Flor: **¡Tú también eres mosho! *-*

**Kyu: **¿Por qué la vuelteas tanto! ¡Ya van más de diez capítulos y parece que ni siquiera empezó la historia!

**Fan yaoi de por ahí: **¡Sí! ¡Naru y Sasu ni siquiera se han dado un besito real! ¡Se me van las esperanzas de lemon! DX

**Kyu: **¡GUACALA! ¡No me refería a eso! ¡Yo quiero acción! ¡SANGRE!

**Flor: **¿Sangre de Naruto? :(

**Kyu: **No, de él no… ¬_¬U

**Flor: **¡Qué mosho eres! *-*

**Kyu: **… ¬_¬XUUUUU… … … … …

**Flor**: En fin, de toda esta conversación he llegado a una decisión y tengo una buena noticia para _uno_ de ustedes… ¡ehem! *aclara su esplendorosa voz*…

**Kyu, Ita, Fan yaoi: **… *esperando el veredicto*

**Flor: ¡**No falta mucho para que Ita-chan conozca a Naruto! x3

**Kyu, Fan yaoi: **¡AGH! *derrotados*

**Ita: **¡SÍ! *victory*

**Sasu: **¡NOOO! *entrando por la puerta*

**Flor: **Ni modo, teme, llegaste muy tarde a la entrevista y ya se tomaron las decisiones

**Sasu: **¡Es que estaba terminando de arreglarme para salir al aire!... … ¿Y dónde está Naruto? ¡creí que estaría aquí!

**Flor: **… ¬_¬… … … lo mandé a comprarme un café amargo, así que te pusiste bonito en vano *apaga la cámara*

**.**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS! **

**3byqueen:** Hola, 3byhancock! xD espero que te haya gustado el capi. Bueno, sinceramente yo soy asexual al sasunaru o3o, que bueno que te estés acostumbrando al NaruSasu xD, lastimosamente yo me traumé con el sasunaru ooc … … … Bueno dejemos de lado mis traumas ¬_¬… ¡Me alegra mucho saber que estás dispuesta a seguir apoyándome! *w* ¡GRACIAS! Sayonara!

**ikaros-san:** Hola! Gracias por tu review! :3, espero que te haya gustado la conti! Cuidate mucho y abrazos para ti! X3 SAYOOO!

**Moon-9215****:** Ah, Gracias! xD, bueno, espero que sigas leyendo la historia! *w*, ojalá te haya gustado la conti! Matta ne!

**TheRusso****:** SIIIIIIIIIIII! Es NaruSasu! Genial, no? *w* ¡Es lo mejor! xD. ¿Eh? Nadie trató mal a Hinata o_o… solamente Naruto no le dio mucha bola como siempre y Sasuke, pues, él sólo le lanzó un periódico en la cara xD, sin mencionar que Naruto no la ayudó a cargar su bento, le echaron refresco encima, y la empujaron y la hicieron correr de la vergüenza y la humillación y… por todos los cielos, es cierto, la trataron muy mal o_oU, es que así estaba en la OVA de Konoha Gakuen, de veras! No es mi culpa n_nU (al menos, la mayoría)… Que bueno que te haya hecho reír xD, , Espero que te haya gustado la triste conti u_u… MATTA NEEEEEEEE! :D

**Tsukimine12**: Que bueno que te haya gustado! X3 y HAHAAHAH! Te asusté con lo de NaruxLee? Todas se asustaron x3, soy tan cruel. Respecto a tu pregunta, sinceramente, a mí no me gusta el NaruHina (tanto Hinata como Sakura me son irrelevantes e indiferentes… aunque tengo que admitir mi desagrado hacia Sakura xD) no veo ni a Sasu ni a Naru quedar bien con alguna de las chicas de la historia (y el bastardo machista de Kishi no quiso hacer a Sasuke mujer ò3ó, hubiera sido la chica perfecta!), tengo que admitir que Naruto, a Hinata la quiere tanto como quiere a Shino y a Kiba, o sea, nada en especial, es una de su montón de amigos. En cambio con Sasu es otra cosa xD… Naruto y Sasuke son tan compatibles *w*y la pareja actual hétero que más me gusta es ShikaTema x3. Espero que algún día te llegue la inspiración para escribir un fic NaruSasu! OwO, si pasa VOLARÉ a leerlo! Nos leemos, linda! Matta ne!

**Susana**** Mode**: Gracias por tu comentario! n.n… Bueno, yo también, lo primero que conocí fue el sasunaru, y no me gustó mucho, pero tienes razón, mientras sean Naruto y Sasuke, todo estará bien (y no te preocupes, Naruto de mujer JAMAS xD). A qué te refieres con 'Iruka como que 'dah''? XD, que es muy 'sin participación' o 'sin importancia'? bueno… no podemos negar que él siempre es así (en la historia real), y como yo no quiero cambiarle la personalidad a nadie… xD. Bueno! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**saskenaru**: Aaaaaaw, gracias por tu comentario :3, me levanta mucho el ánimo! Sí, tienes razón, como lectoras hay que seguir una buena historia y no sólo lo… otro n_n. Lo del JiraOro no te preocupes xD, no lo voy a desarrollar porque sé que traumaría a muchas y además lo hice porque quería vengarme de un amiga mía que me hizo algo muy malo :D HAHAHA!, bueno, gracias por la enorme paciencia TTwTT, SAYONARA!

**Kazahayaa**: Perdón por haberme tardado tanto esta vez XD (es que a veces se me va el tiempo y ya ni me acuerdo cuánto ha transcurrido). Que bueno que te guste el NaruSasu! :D, y graaacias por tu review :3, BYEEE!

**atashi-hime****: **En el próximo capi veremos a Sasuke x3. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capi también xDD, gracias por tu comentario, SAYONARAAA!

**Yukime Hiwatari****:** AAAAHHH! PENSASTE QUEEE? D:… UN SASUSAKU? JAMAAAAAAS! DX… por favor, no mencionen ESA HORROROSIDAD en mi presencia! Ox… bueno, fuera de drama, geeeez, jamás haría un sasusaku xD, detesto esa pareja, es la peor que existe (disculpen si a alguna persona que lee esto le gusta), así que por eso jamás te preocupes XD. Ah, y Sasuke no es un tremendo baka, es sólo tu imaginación ^w^ (Ita: está siendo sarcástica u_u). Kyah! Que bueno que te guste ObitoxKakashi X3, es que siendo sincerísima es mi segunda pareja favorita después del narusasu. Y sí, pobre Hinata, pero no me gusta el NaruHina, es sólo que la situación se dio en el OVA real y tenía que hacerlo xD, pero no me gusta Hinata con Naruto… o con Sasuke, si hay personas que se inventaron el SasuHina y eso es algo incoherente que jamás en mi vida podré imaginar x_x. Hablando de otra cosa, en esa escena de Neji y Naruto, yo solita como loquita me reía mientras me lo imaginaba (cielos, sí que me patina xD), poooobre Neji, me dio por molestarlo a él también HHAHAHA!. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu lindo y largo review! *w*, espero que te haya gustado la conti! SAYOOOOO!

**i dont know xDjust for reviews**: Hola, Fifo! *w*, oooww, que mal lo de tu compu xD, te comprendo, a veces una escribe muy inspirada y con emoción (y lo peor es que escribes mucho) y CHUN! La compu se vuelve loca y se venga de ti por sobrecalentarla xD (eso me ha pasado muchas veces TT-TT, imagínate escribiendo uno de mis superlargos capis). Yo también hago reviews en Word OwO, es que no tengo internet ¬3¬. AAaaaw, sorry por ser tan tardona D:, a veces se me pasa el tiempo sin darme cuenta u_u. SÍ! Sabía que te gustaba el NaruSasu! Que bueno! X3. Hahaha! Es cierto, en el Naruto real es más drama gay xD, por algo existe el yaoi LOL. Aaaaaah, sí, lo notaste! Naru puso a trabajar su cabecita :D (sin darse cuenta xD), usa su cerebro _impulsivamente_ , así es el Naru que amo OwO (Sasu: OYEEEEE! ò_ó), es que a pesar de _parecer_ un baka, es muy inteligente, verdad? X3 *suspiros*. Ah, lo de los patos, SÍ! la cabeza de Sasu parece un patito negro xD LOL, el otro día estaba en el zoológico y había un pato negro moviendo su colita y yo pensé… "Por qué se me hace familiar?" y luego el pato hundió su cabeza en el agua levantando su trasero y PUAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Sasuke! xD. Hablando de otra cosa… que le haces a tu amigo? D: ¡no lo encamines mal! xD, bueno, a mí no me atrae el yaoi en persona, sólo en caricatura, aunque tengo una amiga que le gusta una pareja en la serie del Dr. House xD (en el cual recién me di cuenta de que a veces parece muy gay o_o). Awww, gracias por comprender mis tardanzas QwQ, la verdad siempre me gusta dar lo mejor de mí en cada capi x3, me demoro por eso a veces (a veces?). Sí, otras lectoras que recién comienzan a leer el fic, se les hace muy largo y tardan días en terminar de leerlo x3, deben estar ocupados xD, pero realmente me halaga lo que me dices de que tú no pasas de dos horas para leerlo! He creado un ángel! *w* (?), es mejor pasar el tiempo leyendo que en otras cosas malsanas x3. Ah, si quieres leer el fic que dije que me gustó mucho está en , el link no lo tengo pero lo puedes buscar por título del fic (Sencillamente inconciliables) o autora (Akira) en las opciones x3, te gustará mucho, ese fic realmente me fascinó, fue un gran modelo de inspiración. Kyaaah! Que bueno que te guste el ObixKaka X3, esa es mi segunda pareja favorita después del NaruSasu *w*… y seeeh, hay parejas de inventos locos xD, incluso se animan a crear un GaaraxHinata, te lo imaginas? Pero bueno, allá ellos con sus gustos intrascendentales. Hablando de tu pregunta… Bueno, sí, el NaruSasu es la pareja que más me gusta ^w^, sinceramente no he estado viendo otro anime con la misma atención, aunque sí miro Bleach, pero como no soy fan yaoi sino fan de 'parejas especiales', me gusta una pareja hétero de ese manga x3. Por ahora, sólo me enfocaré en el anime de Naruto xD. Well, muchas gracias por tu review como siempre! QwQ, abrazos, linda!

**camiSXN**: Hihihihih! NaruxLee, espero que no te haya dado un preinfarto xD. Que bueno que no te moleste que sea NaruSasu! OwO, ¡No te perderé! CHIIIII! X3. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y perdón por la demora XS, Gracias por darme ánimos! Saludos y abrazos para ti! X3

**artemisav**: Hahahaha! Awww, sorry por el sustote xD *hasta ahora sigue riendo*, siii, soy irrealmente mala (me gustó el término) no es genial? :D (Sasu: No ¬_¬). Pobre Sasu intentando arruinar la cita de Naru con Hinata xD, y sí, el Uchiha se muere por que el 'Es gay y le gusta Sasuke' sea verdad… pero no lo admite y sigue en la negación, así que a seguir bregando u_uU. Hehheheh, el pobre Sai no está desesperado x3, y Sai no es un pervertido como muchos lo plantean, él es inocente (o ignorante) de los paradigmas que existen en la vida, así que por eso lo toman como depravado o algo así… pobre Sai-chan… no soy fan de ninguna pareja que incluya a Sai, pero si algún día me golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza y me viene la locura y entonces se me ocurra hacer a Sai con Naruto, para mí Sai sería el uke… como dije, para mí es inocente xD, y además le tengo fobia al naru-uke. Sí, Kakashi admitió que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Obito… pero no admite que sea un sentimiento actual xD, así que igual sigue en la negación ¬3¬. Bueno, gracias por el lindo comentario y espero que te haya gustado la conti! OwO, MATTA NE!

**YO**: Heheheh, a qué horas lees que no quieres despertar a nadie? xD, parece que todas somos nocturnas LOL! Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y que te haya hecho reír xD. YO TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE REVIVAN A OBITOO! TT-TT (aunque por ahí decían, que Kakashi iba a morir O_O), y que bueno que te guste el de mi fic x3. Gracias por tu review! SAYONARA! X3

**saku-aya**: Que bueno que te haya hecho reír! xD, pobre Sasuke, tienes razón, es inteligeeente *sarcasmo*¡Sí! Kakashi se enamoró de Obito cuando eran niños… aunque todavía no se sabe lo de viceversa xD (Sasu: Maaah, si ya lo hiciste obvio ¬_¬) , sí, Kakashi se mudó, decisión que tomó por causa de Obito precisamente xD oops! No tenía que decir eso e_e. HAHAHAHA! NaruxLee, por qué nadie quiere? X3 (Sasu: HA! Como si vas a compararme con ese pedazo de…) ¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! Sayonaraaaaaa!

**MangekyouRevenge**: Hola, MangekyouRevenge… tengo que confesarte que tu review fue ¬_¬… ¡FENOMENAL! *0*, ¡me encantó! ¡de veras! ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia y el tiempo para expresarte! QwQ ¡KYAAAAAH! ¡me encanta que hagan eso! X3… bueno, dejando mi emoción de lado, voy a contestarte como se debe xD. Primero, no tienes por qué disculparte, yo te comprendo en absoluto x3, me alegra mucho que mi historia haya sido una de las escogidas de los no-acabados para ti X'D. Yo soy también un buen ejemplo de Impaciencia xD, antes de leer los fics no acabados, me devoré los completos XD (en español, inglés y portugués! Muahaha!), y ahora que los devoré recién comencé a leer los otros xD. ¿Te quedaste hasta las 4 de la mañana leyéndolo? D: ¡Oh my Gosh! ¡me siento feliz! X3 (?) debió parecerte entretenido xD. Qué bueno que te guste el humor! Me agrada saber que levanto el ánimo a alguien en su día (o noche, ya que casi todas somos nocturnas xD). Sí, además de humor, siempre se tiene que agregar el drama, y no todo es color rr… ro… rosa! (lo dije D'X). ¡Ya viste la cara de Naru cuando pensó que no volvería a ver a Sasu! OwO, personalmente, a mí me encantó xD, es que como en el anime, Naruto se percata un poco de lo que siente cuando el moreno le hace falta. ¿De verdad lo sentiste NaruSasu desde el principio? xD, de seguro era mi ser interior que estaba surgiendo, heheheh. Yo también encontré primero el sasunaru (creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo) y bueno, si hablamos de ooc el sasunaru se lleva las palmas (he ahí la razón de mi fobia al naruto-uke), al menos, todo lo que leí sasunaru casi siempre tenía énfasis en el ámbito sexual o siempre tenía algo que me disgustaba en lo que se refiere a cambios de carácter real del personaje, y me veía a mí misma diciendo a cada rato: 'Haa? Sasuke nunca haría eso' 'Naruto no es así' y cosas por el estilo, en cambio con el narusasu, aunque tengo que admitir que hay historias ooc como hay en todas partes, tiene mucho más sentido para mí xD y casi siempre dejan sus personalidades intactas, hay autoras que manejan la personalidad de Sasuke TAN BIEN x3. Como lo veo en el manga, para mí es NaruSasu, chiiiiii! xD. Y siiiii, a mí tampoco me gusta ninguno de los dos como _nenitas_ xD, si nos gusta la pareja, es por como son Realmente, no sólo por morbo, neh?. AHHH! Y lo que planeo hacer con Obito y Kakashi… ¡ya lo verás! :D ¡y que bueno que te guste! X3. HAHAHA! Te traumatizó JiraOro? Seeh, la mayoría se traumatizó xD, soy tan cruel, hihihihihih, te confieso que sólo lo puse para vengarme de una queridita amiga mía que me hizo enojar ¬w¬X (y en este capi lo puse de nuevo porque me hizo enojar again :D). Ah, sí, lo de la película que vio Naru fue porque precisamente es conveniente xD, de alguna forma tenía que documentar al chico muahahaha! xB. RESPECTO a tu curiosidad… el kyuubi, es un tema muy difícil de plantear en esta historia, pero ya tengo un plan :D (no dije que sea un BUEN plan). Sucede que sí, Naruto tiene a Kyuubi, lo que es extraño porque se supone que es un AU donde todo es humanizado pero… ¿viste Konoha Gakuen, neh? entonces habrás visto que en Konoha Gakuen Naruto SÍ tiene a Kyuubi, sale en una escena con las pupilas de kyuubi, y lo explicaré inéditamente en mi fic, pero será más adelante, por ahora aún no surgieron problemas EXTERNOS para Naru y Sasu… por ahora… y por otro lado… BUAAAAAAHH! Eres cruel! Cómo vas a amenazarme con que Sakura me dé un frentazo? MORIRÉ! Q_Q… tu mirada me intimidó xD, aunque la parte de Sasuke chidoreando e Itachi encuerveando no me asusta para nada, los Uchiha me tienen miedo a mí MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!. Te agradezco mucho que me des tu punto de vista acerca de la redacción y la forma en la que va la historia, lo aprecio mucho *-* (aunque tengo que admitir que he estado viendo algunos errores en los primeros capítulos y que ya los arreglé XP). Y sí me importa tu dominio sobre el mundo, porque se supone que lo dominaré YO! *_*… … … … … … Dejando los desvaríos de lado… Y como último punto… (siento que estoy olvidando algo…)… bueno, creo que no me he olvidado de nada xD. Por cierto, no le puedo conseguir una Libreta DV a Neji porque rellenaría toda la libreta con Lee D:, y todos queremos a Lee xD… ¡EN FIN! Te agradezco enoooooooooormente tu review *-*, me encantó! Y no te preocupes por lo largo, a mí me gustan así xD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación, Cuídate mucho! Besos y abrazos! X3 SAYONARAAA!

**Pikacha**: Hooola! X3. Me alegra que estés bien con que sea NaruSasu, y no te preocupes, que el NaruSasu real no tiene Ooc por naturaleza xD… así que no me picarás la panza o3o. También me alegra que no te moleste el ObiKaka, es que a mí no me gusta para nada el kakairu xP, pero no te preocupes, yo no le voy a hacer nada malo a Iruka, sólo es un personaje terciario que estará ahí xD, y no sé si te diste cuenta, pero a él le importa un pepino lo que hagan los otros dos HAHAHAHAHA! xD. En el próximo capi veremos a Sasuke ¿haciendo qué? ¿Dónde?... ya lo verás xP. Gracias por tu review, linda! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! SAYONARAAA!

**Miildredziitha**: Gracias a ti por dedicarme unas palabras n.n. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y poder poner una sonrisa en tu rostro x3… Sasuke es muy creativo con su imaginación, no lo crees? :D HAHAHAHAHA! xD. Gracias por tu review! Saludos y abrazos de parte mía y de este par de cabezas duras (Naru: Saludos y besos, tebayo! X3 – Sasu: Sí, eso ¬¬), teme grosero D:… en fin, espero que te haya gustado la conti, MATTA NE!

**Suigetsuu-chanx3**: Haaaaaaa, lo sabía! :D, sabía que mi método era genial! Hahahahah! xD. Pobres Naru y Sasu que cayeron por la pendiente, no? hehehehe (y más 'pobres' por no darse un beso x3). ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE TE GUSTE EL NARUSASU! *-*, y todas se asustaron cuando dije que sería un NaruxLee HAHAHAHAHA! xD, soy tan malosa. Si haces un club de fans a la lata, el basurero y el azulejo, vete preparando para la llegada de sus amigos hahahahaha! :D. Gracias por tu review, me alegra que me escribas *-*, MATTA NE!

**Fer-chan3**: Hola! :D. Al parecer lo que pasó con Sasuke queda en el misterio hasta el próximo capi, pero espero que te haya gustado este capi en el que le doy a Naruto dolores de cabeza y de corazón :D (Naru: A nadie le gusta! TT-TT) La relación de Obito y Kakashi da para patearlos xD, como a Naru y a Sasu hahahaha!. Gracias por tu review! *-*, cuídate! SAYONARAAAA!

**Yuki-2310**: No te preocupes si no tienes tiempo para dejar comentario, yo comprendo perfectamente x3 (yo soy un ejemplo de 'persona sin tiempo', por algo me atraso tanto con los fics xD), uno de vez en cuando está bien. Sasuke no te cae muy bien? D: … a mí tampoco HAHAHAHAHA! xD, pero tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir _demasiado_, y ya veremos lo que pasó con él en el próximo capi. Gracias por tu review! Gusto de leerte de nuevo! X3, SAYONARAAAA!

**love3nekoko-chan**: … TT-TT… nekoko-chan, me ofendes si por un momento pensaste que YO, FLOR DE DESIERTO, haría que Naruto y Sasuke terminen separados, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? q-q… se nota que no me conoces e_e… pero para irte informando, no, yo jamás en la vida haría eso u_u. Bueno, no se puede evitar que en algo que se refiere al manga Naruto haya aunque sea un poco de drama (a menos que sea un one-shot muy divertido xD), en Naruto sieeeeempre hay algo de drama aunque no quiera e_e. Hablando de otra cosa, sabía que te gustaría que sea totally NaruSasu xD, es que es EL MEJOR!. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado la conti (aunque haya hecho sufrir a Naruto xD), cuidate mucho! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**Noahs**: Es cierto, Naru y Sasu tienen sus momentos románticos, como cuando se quedan mirando perdidamente x3, es muy lindo. HAHAHA! Y no te preocupes, lo de NaruxLee sólo era una broma cruel e insensible xD, no lo pondré. Gracias por tu review! Ojalá te haya gustado la conti! SAYONARA!

**NelIra**: Gracias por tu review! Y no te preocupes, puede que me tarde en actualizar pero no dejaré mi historia a medias x3. Es cierto, la cita terminó siendo de Naru y Sasu xD, aunque por cómo acabó ya veremos lo que pasó con Sasuke. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Y que bueno que sigas leyendo la historia! X3 SAYO!

**milk goku:** Ya continué :P

**Gesshoku Safri:** Ya viste lo que pasó xD (aunque lo de Sasuke no se aclaró). Espero que te haya gustado leer la conti. BYE x3

**Veruto kaname:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ojalá hayas disfrutado de este capi también x3. Pobre Sasu, todos nos divertimos con su frustración , es que no se puede evitar hehehe xD, aunque ahora no se sabe lo que pasó con él, eso será próximamente x3. Gracias por tu review! SAYONARA!

**Sasu Camui:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi :3, aunque sí, el final sonó muy trágico y ya sabrán lo que pasó en el próximo capi xD. Y Naruto sin Sasuke quedó devastado, pobre Naru-chan u_u. Bueno, los momentos dramáticos no duran mucho conmigo, así que no hay que preocuparse x3. Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos! MATTA NE!

**Yurichan:** De verdad es uno de los mejores que has leído? *w*, me halagas x3, Gracias!. Espero que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones (las cuales de seguro ya acabaron e_eU), perdón por no actualizar antes, es que yo entré a vacaciones y viajé, entonces no tuve tiempo ni me asomé a una computadora x3U, pero aún así, espero que te haya gustado la conti. AH! Y lo de Itachi y Naruto vendrá pronto xD hehehehe (Sasu: NO! DX). SAYONARA!

**PaddyandVicky**: Hahah! Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, es bueno saber que soy buena para el humor xD (Sasu: Humor cruel ¬_¬, que consta en que nos tortures! DX). Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**saun-x3**: Saludos! Gusto en conocerte! X3, qué bueno que disfrutes de mis fics, y no te preocupes si es la primera vez que me escribes, lo importante es que lo haces ahora x3. Ah, y recibí tu mp, y estaba a punto de responderte pero justo se cortó el internet y después se me olvidó u_ux, perdóname, sí? TT-TT. Y te iba a responder que, pues, yo casi nunca sé si continuaré mis fics pronto o si me tardaré ^_^U, pero eso sí, cuando lo sé siempre digo en las notas finales de un capi "Voy a continuar **pronto**", y cuando no tengo ni la menor idea, sólo digo "Nos vemos en la conti!" o algo así sin asegurar que continuaré pronto xD, Esa es la diferencia, sólo así se puede saber. En este, por ejemplo, me demoré bastante por mis vacaciones y otras cosas más. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por tu review y por seguir mis historias! SAYONARA! X3

**Yoshiko12**: Aaaah! :D, me siento privilegiada al saber que dejas tan pocos reviews y que yo soy una de las elegidas *-*, ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! X3. Seeeh, tienes razón, son tontitas las que dejen de leer por ser narusasu ¡hum!, bueno, no importa, ellas se lo pierden xD. Gracias por tu review! Ojalá te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**kimy**: Hola! ¿De verdad me está quedando bien el fic? X3 ¡GRACIAS, LINDA!. Hablando de otra cosa… ¡HAHAHAHA! Ya vamos a ver si el estúpido de Fugaku se murió xD, y lo que dices es bastante cierto, si se muere, Sasuke ya no tiene motivos para irse a Inglaterra… ¿o tal vez lo haría aún más decidido por ser el último deseo de su padre?... uuh, complicado xD. Ya viste cómo reaccionó Naruto ante la ausencia de Sasuke, poooobre xD. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Gracias de nuevo! SAYONARA!

**saya**: Yo también estoy esperando el momento para el 'acercamiento real' TTwTT, es que me da mucha pena dejar de lado todas las ideas que tengo para adelantarme a eso x3, pero prometo que la espera no será en vano *_*. Gracias por tu comentario! Y por apreciar mis historias *w*, SAYONARAAAA!

**moonXdreams****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y perdón por la tardanza x3, y sí, es cierto, a veces la inspiración se va n_nU. Gracias por tu review! MATTA NE!

**Natsumi Uuzmaki:** Gracias! Que bueno que te guste! La verdad es que me esfuerzo, gracias por apreciarlo x3. Sayonara!

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00**: Perdón por tardarme tanto xD, imprevistos de la vida x3. Pero no te preocupes, nunca lo abandonaré. Gracias por tu review! Matta ne!

.

.

**MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS (Y LECTORES)! Quiero decirles que les agradezco su paciencia y apreciación enormemente y con todo mi heart TTwTT. Me esforzaré por traer la conti lo antes posible!**

**SAYONARAAAAAA!**


	12. Fuerza

**¡Mis lectoras(es)! No se pongan tristes, saben que yo no las hago sufrir por largo rato xD (Sasu:…oh, en serio?). Me apresuré a poner la conti porque no quería que estén tristes, aunque el capi está algo corto a comparación de los demás, pero aún así espero que les guste. **

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**.**

**Cap. 12: FUERZA**

**.**

_**/*/Tres días después…/*/**_

**Lunes 09:35 a.m.**

Respiró profundo mientras entraba por las puertas de la academia. Había tenido un fin de semana terrible y ni qué decir de la semana entera. Sentía como si estuviera iniciando una nueva vida, esa sensación angustiosa que te hace sentir nostalgia y desasosiego porque estás dejando todo atrás…

¡Y no estaba dejando _todo_ atrás, maldición! ¡Sólo era Sasuke! ¡SASUKE! ¡Por qué demonios se sentía así entonces, joder! ¿POR QUÉ?

Sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, apartando esos pensamientos, o al menos, aparentando apartarlos. Tenía que pensar coherentemente, ¡no tenía lógica el sentir que…!

Que…

Le arrancaron la mitad de su cuerpo.

Apretó los puños, y caminó adentrándose a la academia. No sabía cómo irían las cosas de ahora en adelante, pero no se iba a quedar donde estaba.

En lo que atravesaba el patio de entrada, se detuvo de golpe al ver a una persona caminando entre el sin número de alumnos que iban y venían…

Avistó a alguien quien casi fue como una aparición para él

_Obito-sensei… – musitó sorprendido Naruto, luego se frotó los ojos para volver a mirar y comprobar que no estaba alucinando – ¡OBITO-SENSEI! – exclamó para sí mismo con el corazón en la boca al cerciorarse que era él

Si Obito estaba allí, eso significaba que… ¡Significaba que…!

Corrió. Corrió como condenado a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, y más. Empujó y atropelló a algunas personas en el proceso, pero no importaba en lo absoluto. Tenía que llegar a su curso y comprobarlo.

Mientras tanto, Obito se dirigía a la sala de profesores, con la mente algo perturbada.

Estaba volviendo de hablar con la directora respecto a un asunto muy delicado por el que su familia estaba atravesando. Ahora se dirigía a la sala de profesores, donde había dejado su maletín de trabajo, con la intención de continuar su día de la forma más normal posible.

Pero de repente escuchó algo que lo hizo detenerse…

_¿Escuchaste lo que les pasó a los padres del Uchiha? – murmuraba un alumno al otro. Eso dejó a Obito helado…

No… ¡Maldición NO!

_Sí, salió por la tele hoy en la mañana – le respondió el otro alumno

_ ¡Kuso! – siseó con impotencia y corrió hacia la sala de profesores apresuradamente, la cual ya estaba cerca.

_¡PUM!_ – abrió la puerta de golpe, y entró tan aceleradamente que casi se chocó con la persona que estaba parada allí y que tuvo que hacerse para atrás para no impactar con el otro.

_¿Obito?... – musitó Kakashi sobresaltado y sorprendido. El peliplateado se quedó tenso como si estuviera viendo un fantasma; su corazón parecía un tambor viendo al moreno en frente suyo, quien ni siquiera le dedicó la mirada y pasó de largo precipitadamente.

_Buenos días – dijo seca y rápidamente, mientras se dirigía a recoger su maletín, que estaba sobre el escritorio

_Buenos... – habló Kakashi aún atónito, y de repente vio al Uchiha salir y desaparecer tan fugaz como había llegado – días... – musitó mirando la puerta, como si sintiera que aquello que vio no fue real...

_¿Viste las noticias, Kakashi? – preguntó Iruka sacándolo abruptamente de su constipación emocional, sólo para dar paso a la confusión

_¿Qué?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Naruto divisó la puerta de su aula y comenzó a frenar su carrera. Apenas llegó a la puerta y bruscamente se apoyó de espaldas a la pared que estaba junto a ésta.

Su corazón estaba a mil, se sentía ansioso y nervioso como alguien que está esperando escuchar el último número de la lotería para saber si ganó, teniendo ya todos los otros números. Y como dicha persona, bien podría ganar o bien podría perder. Si perdía sería devastador, si ganaba sería demasiadamente bueno.

Por eso estaba nervioso y temeroso de asomar su mirada para ver si Sasuke estaba allí. ¿Qué pasaba si no estaba? No sabía si podría soportarlo…

Pero él era Uzumaki Naruto, después de todo. Así que armándose de valor, asomó su cabeza y miró dentro del aula, buscando avistar al pelinegro…

Y entonces…

Entonces…

Vio a Sasuke ahí

_ ¡…! – otra vez se apoyó bruscamente en la misma pared al lado de la puerta, tan de golpe que sonó fuerte el impacto de su espalda con la pared – Sasuke… – murmuró con ojos desorbitados, enfocados en la nada – ¡Sasuke volvió! – sentía que comenzaba a hiperventilar – Regresó… ¡regresó, regresó! ¡demonios, regresó! Esto es un sueño hermo… ¡Una pesadilla! – le iba a dar un paro cardiaco si no se calmaba, pero la alegría que sentía era tan enorme y tan repentina que contenerla se le estaba haciendo difícil – maldición, cálmate, actúa natural – se decía a sí mismo mientras se agarraba la cara – ¿qué rayos pasa conmigo?

_¿Naruto?

_... – el rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz

_¿Qué haces ahí parado? – preguntó Shikamaru, que había llegado al aula encontrándose con Naruto ahí hiperventilando

_Na-Nada, es que corrí mucho y estoy tomando un respiro, sólo eso… – dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible… sin lograrlo – en seguida entro

Shikamaru decidió no indagar nada y, encogiendo los hombros, entró al aula.

Naruto se quedó un rato allí, tratando de calmarse. Después decidió que tenía que entrar antes de que las cosas se pongan más raras.

Decidido, dio un paso dentro del aula con una determinación de hombre de guerra, y cuando vio a Sasuke…

Otra vez se sintió como gatito mojado.

_ ¡Demonios! – musitó apoyándose bruscamente en la misma pared de antes – ¿por qué no actúo con normalidad? Tsk, vamos, deja de comportarte de forma tan ridícula – se dijo a sí mismo, luego tomó un profundísimo respiro y entró al aula aparentando normalidad y yendo a sentarse al lado de Sasuke donde era su lugar – Teme… – le habló en forma de saludo, como si lo hubiera visto ayer – ¿dónde estabas perdido? – preguntó casual y sonriente

No se había fijado en el semblante de Sasuke, hasta que éste le clavó la mirada…

La mirada más fría y vacía que había visto en su vida.

_No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, así que déjame en paz – fue lo que dijo el Uchiha, secamente, para después poner su mirada en la nada de nuevo.

_... – Naruto lo miró sorprendido, tan estupefacto que no le salieron las palabras de la boca para responder algo…

Una sensación horrible le recorrió el cuerpo. No era por las palabras de Sasuke, era por sus ojos…

Sus ojos ya no eran iguales

Parecían de un muerto.

_Sasuke – llamó alguien de repente, desde la puerta. Naruto, sin salir de su trance, vio a Obito allí – vámonos – dijo, y sin más, Sasuke agarró su mochila y se levantó yéndose con su tío.

_¿Eh? – Naruto se quedó ahí parado mirando la puerta por la que habían salido, completamente confundido. No entendía absolutamente nada… ¿qué había sucedido con Sasuke?

Nunca lo había sentido tan… _lejano_…

_¿Viste las noticias? – murmuró un alumno a espaldas de Naruto, hablando con otra persona, charla a la que el rubio no le prestó ni la más mínima atención hasta que escuchó lo que vino a continuación…

_Sí, los padres del Uchiha murieron en un accidente, el auto se estrelló, explotó y ellos se rostizaron

_... – Naruto sintió que se le volcaba el estómago de repente

Los padres… de Sasuke…?

_Hump, bien hecho – decía el otro alumno – se lo tiene merecido por engreído

_Sí, ese estúpido Uchiha se creía lo máximo, a ver si ahora sigue empinando la nariz como si-

Ya no pudo seguir hablando. Lo último que vio antes de quedar medio inconsciente fue el puño del rubio yendo con una fuerza sobre-humana hacia su cara. Cuando el chico abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor insoportable en el rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el otro extremo del aula y Naruto estaba parado frente a él con las facciones endurecidas, como si fuera una bestia furiosa.

_¡Naruto! – gritó Iruka, que acababa de entrar y había visto cómo el rubio le daba ese soberano golpe al chico.

_¡Oye, Qué rayos te pasa! – exclamó el otro alumno con el que hace un segundo estaba charlando el chico que ahora estaba con la cara llena de sangre.

_**¡LAVENSE LA BOCA ANTES DE HABLAR DE SASUKE, IMBECILES!**

_¡Naruto! – exclamó Iruka horrorizado cuando el rubio comenzó a golpear al otro sin compasión, tumbando sillas y pupitres, mientras los demás alumnos se habían arrinconado en el otro extremo del curso, mirando con temor y horror la escena – ¡Naruto, ya basta! – Iruka corrió a detener al rubio, trató de sostenerlo y cuando Naruto sintió que lo tocaban, por instinto se dio la vuelta y como fiera saltó encima del sensei tumbándolo al suelo – ¡AGH! – se quejó de dolor el de coleta y después abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada roja del Uzumaki, quien le mostraba sus colmillos y su fiera expresión

_... – el rubio suavizó sus facciones al percatarse del asustado rostro de Iruka, y aunque no dejó de fruncir el ceño, ahora se veía más humano. Antes parecía un animal.

_... – Iruka se quedó mirándolo estremecido mientras el rubio se ponía de pie sin quitar su seria expresión, la cual aún mantenía su roja mirada

_**Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a meterse con él** – habló mirando a todos allí, quienes estaban paralizados – **espero que les haya **_**quedado**__**claro**_ – se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta tumbando con fuerza los pupitres que estaban en su camino.

Y se fue.

_... – pasó un momento que pareció eterno en el que todos se quedaron en sumo silencio y nadie se atrevía a decir palabra o a moverse de donde estaban. Incluso Iruka se había quedado tieso en el suelo.

_Es un demonio… – rompió el silencio aquel chico que había sido agredido, comprobando con su mano que su cara estaba llena de sangre.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Con una mirada absolutamente fría y seria, mantenía los ojos fijos en la televisión, esperando pacientemente mientras su sangre no dejaba de hervir por dentro.

De repente apareció el reportaje que estaba esperando…

"_Se nos ha informado que el Sábado pasado sucedió un accidente en las calles de Londres, Inglaterra, donde personas de nacionalidad de Konoha fueron las víctimas de ese atroz suceso"_

El plano de la noticiera de la cabina pasó a otro, donde estaba otra reportera en lo que parecía ser un aeropuerto.

"_Según los informes, las víctimas serían dos personas adultas, un varón y una mujer, pertenecientes a la conocida familia Uchiha: Fugaku Uchiha, el expolítico, y su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha… hay sospechas de que fue un asesinato, ya que los oficiales investigadores de Londres comprobaron que los frenos estaban cortados… trataremos de hablar con sus parientes que en este momento están bajando del avión"_

Naruto abrió los ojos con estupor al ver cómo la reportera se acercaba a Sasuke con el micrófono. Maldición, cómo habría deseado estar allí para romperles la cámara en la cabeza de esos periodistas del demonio.

"_Disculpe, joven Uchiha, sus padres murieron en un fatal accidente, ¿cómo se siente? ¿quién cree que sea el asesino?"_

_Malnacidos – siseó el Uzumaki lleno de rabia. Veía a Sasuke agachando la mirada mientras la estúpida esa le quería meter el micrófono en la cara, luego apareció Obito quien se interpuso inmediatamente apartando el micrófono de forma brusca y mandándoles una mirada que sólo se podía traducir en 'Púdranse'.

"_Bueno, al parecer no hay palabras para describir el sufrimiento que está pasando esta familia que-"_

Apagó el televisor. No necesitaba escuchar más. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse del sillón, cuando de repente sonó su celular. No iba a contestar a nadie, pero al ver que era Kakashi, pensó que sería mejor hablar con él.

_Hola

__¿Naruto? – _habló Kakashi desde el otro lado de la línea, y por el tono de voz preocupado era fácil de darse cuenta que ya se había enterado de lo que pasó en su curso –_ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás en la academia?_

_Me pareció mejor estar lejos de la academia para no matar a alguien, ¿no lo crees así? – fue lo único que dijo el rubio, con frialdad en su voz

__... – _Kakashi notó claramente la actitud que tenía Naruto en ese momento, no necesitaba verlo para saber cómo estaba – _¿dónde estás ahora? –_ se limitó a preguntar

_Estoy en casa, mirando la televisión – eso era suficiente para hacerle saber a Kakashi que estaba enterado de todo – voy a ir a hablar con Sasuke

__... – _Kakashi permaneció en silencio un momento, Naruto no le estaba _preguntando_, le estaba _avisando_ que iría con Sasuke y por el tono de voz le advertía que ni se le ocurra oponerse. De todas formas no lo haría, comprendía perfectamente por lo que Sasuke estaba pasando, y sabía que Naruto también, y que el rubio era el único que le diría a Sasuke lo que necesitaba oír, no podría oponerse – _está bien… ve_

.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

.

_Toc! Toc! Toc! _

Obito escuchó que tocaron con ímpetu la puerta. Era raro que toquen la puerta si tenían timbre. Tal vez era uno de esos fastidiosos periodistas.

_TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Bueno, dudaba que los periodistas vengan a su casa, no eran _celebridades_ ni nada por el estilo… bueno, Fugaku fue un expolítico… ¡pero ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso!. Además ya habían divulgado todo lo que tenían que divulgar, y él había dejado en claro que no diría nada respecto al asunto.

En fin, se levantó del sofá para encaminarse a la puerta y ver quien estaba allí, darle un puñetazo y mandarlo a la…

_¿Naruto? – lo miró sorprendido al verlo.

_Hola, Obito-sensei – saludó el rubio rápidamente – ¿está Sasuke? – impaciente, ya estaba observando por encima del hombro de Obito sin esperar que le responda. Pero en la sala no había nadie.

_No, Sasuke no está, él… – el pelinegro se calló cuando Naruto le clavó la mirada fija y seria, advirtiéndole que no se atreva a mentirle – él está, pero no quiere ver a nadie – dijo sincero y resignado – en serio, Naruto, no es el momento adecuado – el rubio frunció el ceño ante esa afirmación – tal vez deberías esperar un tiempo antes de hablar con él.

_No… quiero hablar con él _ahora_ – dictaminó el rubio, sin dar brazo a torcer – además ya pasó una semana, ¿cómo no voy a poder hablar con él siquiera?

_Pero… – Obito levantó la mirada hacia Naruto.

No, no podía decirle que 'no'. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que si no lo dejaba entrar por las buenas, sería por las malas… por las muy malas.

_No me voy a ir de aquí sin hablar con Sasuke

No era necesario que se lo diga. Obito ya lo sabía.

Había estado evitando por todos los medios que Sasuke se sintiera mal… bueno, peor. En la mañana había decidido irse de la academia llevándose a Sasuke al escuchar que ya se había divulgado la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres, para que su sobrino no sea víctima de las habladurías.

Sasuke le había dicho que no quería ver a nadie, y si a alguien se le ocurría venir a 'consolarlo' que lo mande al demonio… bueno, al menos Sasuke no podría decir que no lo intentó. Y a decir verdad, Obito estaba esperando que caiga el milagro del cielo que necesitaba en ese momento para su sobrino, tal vez esto era lo que había estado esperando y lo que Sasuke realmente necesitaba…

_Está bien – fue la respuesta del Uchiha haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar al Uzumaki – pero primero déjame explicarte algunas cosas, para que no vayas a hablar de cosas que no sabes

_Lo escucho

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

El pelinegro permanecía desde hace varios minutos sentado en la orilla de su cama, con un semblante totalmente desganado y decaído, con el rostro de alguien que ya no encuentra razones para vivir.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, todo había cambiado tan repentinamente. Todo su mundo se desmoronó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No era por la muerte de sus padres solamente...

El problema estaba también en la _verdad_ que existía detrás de los acontecimientos. Verdad de la que él era completamente ignorante. Verdad que sólo él desconocía…

Sentía como si toda su vida hubiera sido una completa mentira.

Como si nunca lo hubieran considerado parte de la familia.

Toda una sucesión de decepciones.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Estaban en Inglaterra. Acababan de verificar personalmente que los cuerpos que permanecían en la morgue, eran los de sus padres. _

_El velorio y el entierro se hicieron en Inglaterra, de forma privada, del mismo modo en que mantuvieron el asunto del accidente. Y Sasuke no había dicho hasta el momento ni la más mínima palabra. Ya había llorado todo lo que tenía que llorar, ahora sólo permanecía como un zombi andante, sin emociones y con los ojos secos. _

_Cualquiera en su lugar se pondría así. Pero sucedió que el asunto no acababa allí…_

__Cortaron los frenos – estando detrás de la puerta, Sasuke escuchó hablar a su hermano _

__Eso quiere decir que… – ese era su tío, a quien no era necesario ver para saber que estaba sorprendido por la afirmación de Itachi_

__Sí… fue un asesinato_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Un asesinato? _

__¿Quién pudo haber sido? – cuestionó con seriedad Obito _

__Akatsuki… no tengo du…_

__Itachi – habló Obito severamente, interrumpiendo a su sobrino – Sasuke… sal de ahí_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula y abrió la puerta. Al entrar miró a los otros dos con firmeza, pues él estaba en todo el derecho de saber lo que realmente sucedió con sus padres._

__Un asesinato… - siseó Sasuke con ira contenida – ¿quién demonios es Akatsuki?_

__... – Itachi cerró los ojos con resignación antes de responder – son terroristas_

__¿Y qué esperamos para denunciarlos?_

__La policía no puede hacer nada contra ellos – afirmó Itachi, con pesar – son una organización muy fuerte y financiada_

__¡Pues entonces vayamos nosotros a hacer justicia! – gritó Sasuke fuera de sí y con impotencia – ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados! ¡Asesinaré a cada uno de ellos! – aseguró furioso – sólo necesito un arma…_

__Tú no entiendes… - dijo Itachi frunciendo el ceño _

__¡No me interesa entender! – vociferó el hermano menor – ¡quiero justicia! ¡Por qué demonios mataron a nuestros padres!_

__¿Quieres culpar a alguien? – cuestionó Itachi, con la expresión más insensible que podía poner – Cúlpame a mí_

__... – Sasuke lo miró sorprendido_

__Itachi… - habló Obito, pero el aludido lo miró de reojo en señal de que 'sabía lo que hacía y que por favor no se meta'_

__¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió Sasuke apretando los puños, sin saber si estaba preparado para la respuesta _

__Porque fue por mi causa – aseguró Itachi inmutable, mientras Obito hacía una expresión de contención apretando los parpados y desviando la mirada – hace tres años… yo era miembro de akatsuki_

__... – Sasuke se había quedado atónito ante la información_

__Luego quise retirarme… pero salir de allí no es tan fácil. Ellos no querían que salga, y yo los amenazaba con revelar informaciones relevantes de esa organización a sus enemigos, entonces me dejaron ir… pudieron haberme matado, pero por alguna razón el jefe de esa organización decidió que yo era más útil vivo. Y al retirarme me llevé unos archivos importantes, y los oculté… Dijeron que lo pagaría caro, que si no devolvía los archivos, se cobrarían la vida de alguien cercano a mí… estuvieron exigiéndolo todos estos años_

__Entonces… - siseó el menor, aún manteniendo su horrorizada expresión – todos estos años lo supiste y… ¡nunca dijiste nada! – terminó gritando furioso – ¡¿sabiendo que nuestros padres estaban en peligro de muerte? ¡¿Escogiste esos estúpidos archivos por encima de nuestros padres?_

__... – Itachi agachó la mirada – No podía entregar esos archivos_

__... – el menor apretó los puños dolorosamente – maldito… ¡MALDITO! _

_Itachi levantó sus ojos vacios mirando a Sasuke fijamente._

__Ódiame todo lo que quieras _

_Sasuke lo miró como el ser más despreciable del planeta, luego se puso tenso y desvió la mirada._

__Sasuke… - le habló Obito, acercándose a él_

__¡DEJAME! – le gritó apartándose de inmediato, y salió de esa habitación rápidamente y sin decir nada más_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Le costó mucho. Le costó creer que su hermano actúe de esa manera ¿Qué es más importante que la familia? ¿Cómo pudo tener tan poco corazón como para permitir que les suceda aquello a sus padres? ¿Qué demonios tenían aquellos archivos para valer más que la vida de sus padres?

_**/Flash Back/**_

__Sasuke… - escuchó la voz de su tío en la puerta de su habitación_

__¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz – espetó Sasuke, sintiendo la rabia corroerle el cuerpo después de la charla de hace unas horas con su hermano. _

__Lo que dijo tu hermano no es del todo cierto – dijo Obito acercándose a la cama donde estaba sentado su sobrino, dándole la espalda_

__Él ya no es mi hermano – siseó con furia contenida – ¡no me hables de ese maldito!_

_Lo siguiente que procesó su cerebro fue un fuerte manazo en su cara, que lo dejó completamente sorprendido _

__¡DEJAME HABLAR ANTES DE DECIR IDIOTECES, ESTUPIDO MOCOSO! – gritó Obito con cólera para luego poner una expresión de dolor y súplica – escúchame, Sasuke… por favor_

_Sasuke siguió mirándolo sorprendido, nunca había visto a su tío de ese modo, tan desesperado ante una situación._

_Con el rostro aún ardiéndole por el golpe, agachó la mirada y no dijo nada, dando a entender a su tío que estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. _

__Todo empezó cinco años atrás… - comenzó a contar Obito sentándose al lado de su sobrino y mirando al vacío – tu padre estaba metido en la política junto con las cabezas de las familias del apellido Uchiha. Y sucedió que… comenzaron a realizar actos de corrupción_

_Sasuke escuchaba con atención y sorpresa lo que le revelaba su tío en esos momentos._

__Con ese dinero formaron lo que ahora es la empresa Sharingan, la cual aún existe porque nunca hubieron pruebas de ello, sus socios se encargaron de borrar cada uno de los indicios – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Tu padre Fugaku estaba llevando sus planes por un camino muy malo. Con los más poderosos de la familia Uchiha planeaban dar un golpe de Estado a Konoha en ese tiempo. La familia Uchiha era una de las más prestigiosas y metidas en la política, pero nunca lograron encabezar el poder de Konoha… y esta vez querían hacerlo… e Itachi estaba en absoluto desacuerdo con eso_

_Sasuke seguía mudo, asimilando la información. ¿Su padre? ¿Un golpe de Estado? _

__Itachi se unió a Akatsuki, porque se le informó que era una organización no gubernamental pacifista que buscaba el bienestar de la comunidad. Lo que pretendía tu hermano era detener aquello… pensó que esa organización lograría parar los planes de Fugaku a través del diálogo y la negociación, pero hablar con él no servía de nada_

__Mi padre no haría tal cosa – interrumpió Sasuke, negándose a creer lo que estaba escuchando._

_Obito agachó su mirada cargada de tristeza, entendiendo lo que sentía el menor_

__Perdona, Sasuke… pero así fue… – dijo con todo el pesar que podía sentir – el poder lo comenzó a cegar y hubo una persona que estuvo influenciándolo mucho… no sé quién, pero él le convenció de dar un golpe de estado. Querían el poder sobre Konoha, pero no lo consiguieron, ni siquiera iniciaron el plan porque Sarutobi se enteró, pero aún sin pruebas suficientes, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar a los Uchiha de la parte política de Konoha _

_Tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar…_

__Aquellos documentos de los que hablaba Itachi… no sé exactamente lo que son ni lo que contienen, pero sí sé que envuelven la vida de mucha gente, Sasuke – hizo una pausa, mirando a su sobrino fijamente – incluyendo la tuya_

_Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido_

__¿Recuerdas cuando tu hermano ganó la beca y la rechazó? – preguntó el mayor sabiendo que Sasuke lo recordaba – lo hizo para quedarse aquí contigo, para cuidarte y no dejarte solo. Itachi sabía que atacarían donde él no tenga alcance, y si se iba… tú y yo seríamos los muertos_

__..._

__Tenía que escoger. Tal vez yo no le importe demasiado, pero tú eres muy importante para él… eres su hermano pequeño y tenía que protegerte _

__¡CALLATE! – vociferó el menor de repente – él… él… ¡Él debió advertirles a mis padres! ¡No puede sacrificarlos como si no fueran nada! _

__...– Obito estrechó los ojos con tristeza – De todas formas, Fugaku estaba buscando su muerte… allá en Inglaterra seguía realizando actos ilícitos junto con los demás socios Uchiha, involucrándose con todo tipo de gente, no quería escuchar, ni a mí ni a Itachi. Él cavó su tumba y se llevó a tu madre consigo_

__... – Sasuke comenzó a hiperventilar de rabia – Akatsuki… me vengaré de ellos_

__Sasuke_

__¡Cierra la boca! – le gritó poniéndose de pie – ¡ellos asesinaron a mis padres, esto no se quedará así! ¡Itachi es un cobarde! ¡Sigue siendo culpa suya!_

__De nada sirve buscar culpables – aseguró Obito con seriedad – No lo sabes, pero ya han asesinado a muchos de nuestros parientes en otros países, y es porque andaban por los mismos caminos, por eso pasan esas cosas ¡Tú no tienes por qué cargar con ello! – le gritó agarrándolo de la camisa_

__¡Cállate! ¡Aquello no tenía que pasar! – vociferó Sasuke apartándose – ¡Ojalá te hayan asesinado a ti! ¡Eras tú quien debía morir!_

_Vio la expresión atónita que puso su tío al escuchar esas palabras y recién se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba demasiado conmocionado como para retractarse. _

_Obito agachó la mirada y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro._

__Tal vez… tengas razón… – dijo despacio, y luego levantó su cabeza mirando a Sasuke fijamente – pero estoy vivo, y es mi deber cuidar de ustedes ahora. No creas que voy a dejar que arruines tu vida_

_Dicho eso, salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/ **_

Sasuke no sabía cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba furioso, enojado, por otro triste, demacrado, lleno de angustia.

Tantos sentimientos horribles no lo dejaban pensar bien. No sabía qué hacer.

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Se escuchó la puerta. Pensó que de seguro era su tío trayéndole algo de comer.

_No tengo hambre y no quiero ver a nadie – informó severamente desde adentro de la habitación, sin moverse de donde estaba.

_TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Esta vez los golpes de la puerta se dieron más fuertes, lo cual le hizo perder la paciencia ante la insistencia y se puso de pie encaminándose a la puerta, sólo con la intención de dejar en claro que no quería nada y que lo dejen en paz.

_¡Acaso no entien…! – gruñó abriendo la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó paralizado al ver a la persona parada allí – … des?

Naruto sintió su corazón saltar cuando por un momento vio un brillo en esos ojos negros al conectarse con los suyos.

_Sasuke…

_¿Qué quieres? – espetó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño con molestia

_Supe lo que pasó y…

_¡PUM!_

Naruto se quedó tieso y mudo cuando la puerta casi chocó con su nariz.

_¿Pero qué demonios…? – al salir de su shock se dio cuenta de que el moreno le había cerrado la puerta – ¡Sasuke! – gritó golpeando de nuevo al comprobar que estaba cerrado con llave

_Lárgate, no quiero ver a nadie, no quiero sus inútiles sentidos pésame – escuchó decir a Sasuke desde adentro

_Ábreme – exigió con seriedad el rubio

_... – no hubo respuesta

_¡Sasuke, ábreme o romperé la puerta! ¡Maldita sea! – gritó dándole una patada del coraje que sentía

_... – siguió sin recibir respuesta

_¡Tú te lo buscaste!

El rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás para darse impulso para derrumbar la puerta y…

_¡PUM!_

_¡AGH! – se quejó de dolor cuando golpeó con su lado derecho de su cuerpo la madera de la puerta, sin lograr siquiera moverla, apenas lastimarse – auch… tsk… - se frotó la zona afectada – maldita caoba

El rubio soltó un gruñido de frustración y rápidamente corrió hacia la salida de la casa…

No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era algo _legal_, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar.

_DING DONG DING DONG_

Ante la insistente llamada de timbre, el extrañado dueño de casa fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta para ver quién era, y antes de siquiera poder decir algo, la persona en cuestión entró a su casa pasándolo de largo.

_Buenas noches, Señor Hyuuga – dijo el rubio ya caminando en plena sala dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras a paso rápido

_¿Q…? ¡Oiga! – reclamó el hombre sintiéndose en discapacidad de reaccionar – ¡A donde cree que va!

Naruto abrió de par en par la puerta de la habitación para invitados enfocando su vista en el balcón de la casa del frente, y entonces, dándose impulso…

_¡Thump!_

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar ese repentino ruido en su balcón, y acercándose a la puerta para ver lo que era, ésta se abrió de golpe revelando la figura de una persona…

_Sasuke… – pronunció el rubio, jadeando un poco por el desgaste físico y emocional que estaba sufriendo.

Sasuke lo miró atónito por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó…

_¡QUE HACES ESTUPIDO! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! – gritó fuera de sí lanzándose a golpear al blondo, quien esquivó el primer puñetazo y, como no había venido aquí para pelear, intentaba sostener al moreno quien no dejaba de removerse repartiendo puñetes y patadas por doquier

_¡Sa-Sasuke! ¡Escú… chame! ¡Cálmate! – en un acto desesperado, aprisionó al moreno entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que éste se sorprenda y se quede quieto de la impresión – cálmate… – le susurró cerca de su oído

_... – Sasuke se sentía completamente abrumado ¿Qué hacía Naruto allí? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Por qué ese abrazo que le daba lo estaba haciendo sentir bien de repente? – No… – susurró y comenzó a removerse de nuevo – ¡lárgate! – lo empujó – ¡No quiero que nadie me fastidie! ¡Mucho menos tú! – agarró al rubio de la solapa y con toda su fuerza lo arrastró hacia la puerta – ¡No necesito a nadie mucho menos a una persona tan insignificante como tú! ¡VETE! – empujó al sorprendido rubio fuera de su cuarto – ¡No quiero la lástima de nadie! ¡Menos la tuya! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Cansado y confundido, el moreno se apoyó sobre la puerta, tratando de calmarse. Cuando de repente escuchó la calmada voz de Naruto al otro lado…

_Estoy aquí porque soy tu amigo, y los amigos no están para sentir lástima, sino para apoyarte

_No quiero tu apoyo – le respondió con rabia – no quiero nada de ti

_Estás pasando por un fuerte dolor y tristeza

_¡Y eso a ti que te impor…!

_¡ME IMPORTA PORQUE TU TRISTEZA ES LA MÍA, MALDICION!

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado de la impresión

_Mis padres… – habló despacio de nuevo – también murieron

_¡Es diferente! – vociferó el pelinegro – ¡No finjas que entiendes mi dolor, idiota!

_Mis padres murieron para poder salvarme de la muerte, fueron asesinados por mi causa, y no hace mucho me enteré de eso… ¿crees que… crees que mi dolor es menor sólo por ser una situación diferente? ¿Crees que no me he sentido igual o peor?

_... – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sentía el dolor que emanaba el rubio en cada palabra, y sin necesidad de mirarlo de frente sabía que estaba llorando por su voz entrecortada.

Imaginar a Naruto llorando le causó una tristeza profunda y sin pensarlo sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas también.

_Tus padres no están muertos, Sasuke – volvió a escuchar la voz del rubio – viven en ti, así que no los mates dejando que esto te marque. Están aquí mirándote y te acompañarán hasta que te encuentres con ellos. Piensa en ellos, alégrate de los momentos que pasaron juntos, guarda lo mejor de ellos en tu corazón, y podrás seguir adelante

Cada palabra llegaba al interior de Sasuke con la sensación de una cuchilla., pero sin causarle ningún dolor, sino por el contrario.

_Hace unos días… - comenzó a hablar Sasuke, sintiendo que tenía que sacarlo de su pecho – mi padre me había llamado para felicitarme por un premio que gané, por primera vez sentí que estaba orgulloso de mí… – las lágrimas en su rostro comenzaron a correr con más rapidez – y después él… él…

_Estoy seguro que él siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, y también estoy seguro que, como bastardo igualito a ti que era, se abstenía de demostrarlo – el Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras que pronunciaba el rubio con tanta seguridad – ¿qué padre no va a estar orgulloso teniéndote a ti como hijo?

_... – se quedó callado por un momento, y de repente sus labios se vieron en la necesidad de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa – Te estás poniendo en ridículo, idiota

_Tú eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, Sasuke

_... – Sasuke se quedó sorprendido ante esas repentinas palabras

_Y ser fuerte no significa retener las lágrimas, ser fuerte es no dejar que la tristeza o el odio gobiernen tu vida. De otro modo serás débil por no tener la suficiente voluntad para salir adelante, dejándote subyugar por el dolor… - hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – y no querrás que tus padres dejen de estar orgullosos de ti, o sí?

El moreno sonrió. Definitivamente ese idiota le estaba contagiando su idiotez

_Yo no soy débil, usuratonkachi

_Heh… Ese es mi teme – se escuchó la feliz y aliviada voz del rubio

_... – Sasuke se quedó callado – _"¿MI teme?... tsk, usuratonkachi, diciendo cosas raras como siempre" _– frunció el ceño al sentir el calor en su cara

_Sasuke… – escuchó al rubio llamarlo

_¿Qué?

_Te espero mañana

_...

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, pero sintiéndose descansado.

Después de varios días ésta había sido la primera vez que pudo dormir tranquilamente.

Se dio su tiempo para desperezarse y en eso sintió un bulto debajo de su espalda.

Levantando un poco su cuerpo, sacó lo que estaba debajo suyo incomodándole…

Era un gorrito negro con blanco. Un gorro que tenía la cara de quién sabe qué clase de animal feo… tal vez era una sanguijuela que al ponértela en la cabeza parece que te chupa el cerebro… tal vez por eso el usuratonkachi era tan idiota.

Y dicho idiota no tardó en posicionarse en su mente provocando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_Hm, dobe… – no tenía ese gorro debajo de su almohada para verlo todas las noches y oler el perfume impregnado del cabello (por todos los…) sino que era porque no quería meterlo a su ropero o a un cajón para no mezclar esa cosa asquerosa con su ropa o con cualquiera de sus pertenencias.

Volviendo a meter el gorro debajo de su almohada, el pelinegro se dispuso a levantarse de su cama para comenzar el día.

Tenía algo pendiente…

_**/Una hora y media después…/**_

Obito e Itachi estaban en la mesa desayunando. El ambiente se percibía completamente lúgubre y silencioso. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos se sentía bien.

Obito miró a su sobrino mayor, quien tenía la mirada agachada y fija en su plato. Le ponía muy mal ver a Itachi así, tan triste. Quería poder hacer algo para cambiar toda esa situación por la que estaban pasando.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando de repente unos pasos bajando por la escalera lo interrumpieron.

_Estoy listo para ir a la academia – los Uchiha que estaban sentados a la mesa se voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar eso, y la figura de Sasuke se asomó al comedor.

El menor levantó una ceja ante las miradas atónitas que tenían los otros dos, y luego se enfocó en su hermano… tenía unas ojeras horribles y se veía más pálido y delgado de lo normal. Podía asegurar que no la había pasado nada bien.

_Lava tu cara, idiota – dijo Sasuke lanzándole una toalla en la cara a su hermano, quien no salía de su asombro – te ves más horrible de lo que eres – se mofó sonriendo de lado

_...

_Bueno, apresúrate, tío – dijo Sasuke volteándose para salir del comedor – sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde

_... ¡Ya voy! – contestó el mayor como automático, y luego suspiró sonriendo de lo más aliviado… por fin había terminado la pesadilla.

De repente percibió la mirada inquisidora de su sobrino clavada sobre él, y Obito le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

_Vino a visitarlo 'usuratonkachi' – fue lo único que le dijo como explicación antes de levantarse de su silla para ir a alistarse.

_... – Itachi se quedó solo en la cocina, en silencio y pensativo. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo que todo el peso que cargaba en su espalda se le iba de encima – 'usuratonkachi', eh?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Tío… - habló Sasuke mientras su tío conducía en dirección a la academia

_¿Hm? – cuestionó Obito sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

_Perdóname…- le dijo, sorprendiendo a Obito – lo que te dije el otro día… la verdad yo no… no quería…

Obito miró a su sobrino de reojo. El menor se veía realmente triste y arrepentido respecto a eso.

No pudo evitar sonreír paternalmente ante ese gesto.

_No tienes que disculparte, Sasuke – le dijo calmadamente – todos estábamos en un momento difícil

_Gracias por decirme la verdad – dijo el sobrino después de un momento de pensar – que mal que mi padre no era quien yo pensaba – comentó con tristeza

De repente sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, haciendo que mire a su tío, quien se había detenido un momento en semáforo rojo.

_A pesar de todo lo que Fugaku hizo… siempre lo hacía con la intención de darles la mejor vida posible a ustedes – le dijo sonriendo – los amaba, realmente los amaba a ambos, y se sentía orgulloso de tenerlos como hijos… – aseguró revolviéndole un poco los cabellos

_...

"_Estoy seguro que él siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti"_

Sasuke no pudo hacer más que sonreír agradecido ante esas palabras.

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

El portero de la academia miraba con curiosidad al chico que estaba parado en la puerta, quien estaba allí a pesar de que ya había tocado timbre para que los alumnos vayan a sus aulas.

Aquel chico rubio parecía nervioso y ansioso mientras miraba de un lado al otro de la calle como esperando ver pasar algo por ahí.

Después de entretenerse un momento mirando la torturadora espera del chico, el portero decidió que ya era hora de cerrar la puerta como eran órdenes, y comenzó a deslizar la reja para cerrarla.

_¡Espere! – como supuso, el chico lo detuvo – ¡Todavía no cierre la puerta! – dijo Naruto parándose en medio para que no la cierre, y otra vez se puso a mirar de un lado a otro esperando ver lo que _quería_ ver – sé que va a venir, estoy seguro – dijo más para sí mismo que para el portero

_Vamos, chico – dijo el portero revirando los ojos – no es mi culpa que tu novia se haya quedado dormida

_¡Agh, no es mi novia! – exclamó el blondo, pero estaba más pendiente en mirar la calle que en enojarse. Y de repente, vio un auto familiar estacionarse, y de dicho auto salió lo que _quería_ _ver_.

El rubio esbozó una enorme sonrisa y corrió al encuentro del moreno. Mientras que el portero miraba la escena levantando una ceja.

_Ok, no es tu novia, pero se nota que quieres que lo sea – murmuró para sí mismo el conserje y se dispuso a esperar a esos dos alumnos.

Sasuke sujetó su maletín y al alzar la vista vio al rubio corriendo hacia él con una cara de idiota feliz.

_ ¡Sasu…!

_¡POW!_

_Auch… - dijo el portero haciendo un gesto de dolor al ver cómo el chico pelinegro le había dado semejante golpe al blondo que lo dejó tirado en suelo, unos metros más allá.

_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, BASTARDO! – gritó el rubio incorporándose un poco.

Y Sasuke, con su porte elegante y superior, se acercó a él, se hincó y lo agarró de la solapa acercando su boca al odio del rubio, para susurrarle con su sensual voz…

_Si vuelves a abrazarme como lo hiciste anoche, te asesinaré de una forma tan dolorosa que desearás haber muerto atropellado por un camión… _entendiste?_

_... – Naruto tragó saliva asustado, luego Sasuke se despegó de su oreja y lo miró de frente.

_Hm… - el pelinegro sonrió y lo soltó para después encaminarse hacia el interior de la academia.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el suelo, manteniendo esa sonrisa del Uchiha en su mente…

Era su forma de decir gracias

_De nada… mi teme…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ… … … … … … **

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

_**ACABÓ EL CAPI!**_

_**Lo sé, sé que les pareció cortito, pero el próximo estará mejor xD **_

_**Naruto estaba dispuesto a 'seguir adelante' sin Sasuke, pero ya saben cómo es, si no aparecía Sasuke en ese momento, el rubio no iba a aguantar por más que quiera xD, ¡E iba a tomar el próximo vuelo a Inglaterra! ¡Y…! ¡Y…!... nunca lo sabrán xD**_

_**Lastimosamente, por actualizar rápido no tuve tiempo de responder sus reviews TT-TT, pero quiero hacerles saber que los leo, los aprecio y los tomo muy en cuenta. Y se los agradezco mucho mucho mucho:**_

Noahs, Susana Mode, camiSXN, PaddyandVicky, Moon-9215, YO, ikaros-san, kaoryciel94, milk goku, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, foxxxy, Lyra Raven-k, Saku-Aya, TheRusso, Karen UchUzu, moonXdreams, FeelLikeSuperhuman, Tsukimine12 (A mí también me gustó lo de Jiraya y Orochi LOL xD), -OOoo (te dejé la respuesta a tu pregunta en el foro x3), Nekitsu-kuroi15, Dark Lia, Pameloshkis 

**¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPI! X3**


	13. Un Enorme Problema

_**¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que me demoré bastante, pero no voy a dar ninguna disculpa o excusas porque sobran, sólo diré que espero que este capi pueda compensar. Ah, y también debo decir que… bueno... sucede que el capítulo me salió más largo de la cuenta, así que lo partí en dos (últimamente eso me está pasando seguido, heh) y ésta es la primera parte… si no lo partía me iba a demorar más, así que agradézcanmelo xD**_

_._

_Día: Lunes _

_Hora: 20:47 p.m._

_Lugar: Domicilio Uchiha _

_Tiempo:__**Presente**_

Los ojos negros clavaron la mirada en la persona que tenía en frente. Su acostumbrado semblante sereno y ecuánime cambió por uno que claramente mostraba asombro. Y acrecentó su sorpresa cuando esa persona se volteó y aquellos ojos azules se posaron en él.

Y la tercera persona allí presente (que de un momento a otro pasó a ser una "tercera persona") sentía morir. Lo que había querido evitar todo este tiempo se había hecho realidad. No sabía cómo había llegado a esta situación, se suponía que _esto_ jamás pasaría.

El ojiazul, también sorprendido a un principio, asomó a su rostro su típica sonrisa socarrona que mostraba sus blancos dientes y, sin quitar sus destellantes ojos de la persona que lo miraba algo absorta, dijo gratamente en reconocimiento…

_ ¡Itachi!

_... – el pelinegro susodicho pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar su nombre.

La tercera persona entró en pánico interno. La tercera persona… la cual desgraciadamente se llamaba 'Sasuke', no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo había llegado a esto?

¡¿CÓMO? ¡

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap. 13: UN ENORME PROBLEMA (Parte 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Día: Martes _

_Hora: 10:32 a.m._

_Lugar: Academia de Konoha _

_Tiempo:__**Pasado (Seis días antes) **_

Mientras caminaba hacia las aulas de la academia desde la cancha en la que habían pasado educación física, Sasuke estaba perdido en sus meditaciones.

Había percibido algo extraño en Naruto desde que volvió de Inglaterra (o sea, el Lunes), y eso lo tenía muy pensativo últimamente.

No era que el rubio haya cambiado de actitud o algo por el estilo, seguía siendo el mismo usuratonkachi fastidioso de siempre, pero a eso se agregaba algo más… algo que no sabría cómo describir ni qué nombre darle, pero sí era un algo muy notorio para él…

_Oye, teme – la voz del rubio que caminaba a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿hiciste la tarea de química?

_... – Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando mientras lo ignoraba. No estaba loco como para prestarle a ese cabezota la tarea siendo que a él le costó mucho esfuerzo e inteligencia (la cual poseía de modo natural).

Sabía que su silencio sería un 'No te voy a prestar la tarea' definitivo para Naruto como respuesta, incluso antes de que le haga la pregunta.

_Temeeee… - le llamó de nuevo Naruto, pretendiendo no entender la silenciosa respuesta de Sasuke, teniendo en mente que si lo molestaba lo suficiente conseguiría una respuesta afirmativa a su pedido silencioso de que le preste la tarea – sólo quiero comparar las respuestas – afirmó sonriendo.

Como vio que el pelinegro se empeñaba en no hacerle ningún caso, el Uzumaki ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara mientras seguían caminando. Mientras que Sasuke estaba deseando que la cancha no estuviera tan lejos de las aulas.

_Teme teme teme teme – se acercó todo lo que pudo al costado del Uchiha y aproximó su ladeado rostro para que los ojos negros que miraban al frente se topen con los suyos – temeeee – se acercó más…

_ ¡Tsk! – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke poniendo la palma de la mano en la cara del Uzumaki, apartándolo bruscamente.

_¡Agh! – se quejó el rubio ante la repentina acción – ¿por qué hiciste eso, tebayo? – reclamó agarrándose su aplastada nariz.

_Deja de violar mi espacio personal, usuratonkachi – dijo el Uchiha arrogantemente sin dejar de caminar y sin dignarse a mirar al rubio.

Naruto estrechó los ojos y, adelantándose al paso del pelinegro, se colocó frente a él haciendo que se detenga.

_¿Y cuál se supone que es _vuestro_ espacio personal, su _alteza_? – preguntó sonriendo juguetón, consiguiendo un gruñido por parte de Sasuke por el sobrenombre cargado de sarcasmo.

_Cincuenta centímetros de radio a mi alrededor – respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño – si es que sabes lo que es _radio_.

El rubio sonrió con picardía.

_¿Y entonces cómo se supone que voy a _abrazarte_… – preguntó acercando su rostro al de Sasuke, haciendo que al Uchiha le vengan unas repentinas cosquillas en el estómago, las cuales le molestaron mucho – … en tu cumpleaños, teme? – terminó la pregunta.

_...

Y ahora Naruto tenía nuevamente la mano de Sasuke en su cara, apartándolo.

_Aléjate de mí, usuratonkachi – haciéndose a un lado, siguió caminando, frunciendo el ceño fastidiado.

¿Lo ven? Naruto estaba raro, y ésta era una de las partes de esa rareza. No es como si antes no hubieran tenido esos momentos accidentales o en contra de su voluntad en los que se acercaban mucho, o cuando Naruto se ponía fastidioso y hacía cosas sin siquiera darse cuenta, sino que ésta vez, Naruto parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía y que lo hacía a propósito… _muy_ a propósito, ¿estaría sólo buscando fastidiarlo más de lo normal?

En realidad, lo que le molestaba a Sasuke no era la cercanía, al contrario, le molestaba el hecho de que no le molestara su cercanía. Le molestaba sentir tanta familiaridad y comodidad con el rubio cerca, le molestaba el nerviosismo (por no decir _calorcito, _¡qué palabra más horrible!) tonto que le provocaba y que tenía que suprimir cada vez con más esfuerzo. Y aparte de eso, Naruto se veía con mucha más confianza con respecto a él.

Eso no estaba bien.

No debía bajar la guardia con ese idiota.

De repente interrumpió sus meditaciones al verse interceptado por el rubio de nuevo, impidiéndole el paso, y esa sonrisa confiada y zorruna que tenía en el rostro no le auguraba nada bueno. Aunque de todas formas, Sasuke mantuvo su semblante calmado y claramente fastidiado.

_Si no me prestas la tarea de química… – comenzó a decir Naruto lo que parecía ser una amenaza – en serio que voy a violar tu espacio personal – sonrió malicioso.

Eso a Sasuke le dio un escalofrío en la espalda, pero para nada lo demostró. Más bien, respondió desinteresadamente…

_¿Y cómo crees que vas a… ¡DOBE! – se sobresaltó completamente olvidándose de la inexpresividad cuando el rubio rodeó fuertemente su cintura con sus brazos agachándose un poco y lo levantó en el aire. Pero gracias a los golpes que el Uchiha le propinó en la cabeza, lo soltó después de tres segundos – ¡¿Qué te dije de andar abrazándome, idiota? – lo regañó para después mirar alrededor para fijarse si alguien los había visto.

Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor, los alumnos estaban pasando clases y sus compañeros ya habían ido por delante hacia las aulas, los únicos que quedaban en el patio eran ellos.

_¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Sigan ejercitando los músculos!

Ok, ellos no eran los únicos.

_¡Alzar a tu compañero es bueno para los brazos! ¡Ese es el espíritu! – gritó Guy-sensei con emoción exagerada, parado detrás de ellos – ¡En la próxima clase haremos ese ejercicio! ¡Estoy tan emocionado que lo practicaré ahora mismo! – exclamó corriendo y pasando de largo – ¡Asuma-sensei es el más corpulento, practicaré con él, buahahahaha!

_...

_...

Hubo silencio…

Y había un tic en el ojo de Sasuke.

Aún sobándose la adolorida cabeza por los golpes, el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

_Relájate, teme, sólo estaba jugando –rió divertido ante la cara hastiada y abochornada del Uchiha – eres tan gruñón, ¿qué es un simple abrazo entre amigos?

_... – una venota apareció en la cabeza del pelinegro y el nervio de su ceja derecha tembló, ¿Cómo que 'qué es un simple abrazo entre amigos'?, por alguna razón le sonaba a la película infantil que estaba mirando su tío el otro día, donde uno de los personajes animados decía: _¿Qué es una simple mordida en la pompis entre amigos?_(1)¡Por todos los cielos! ¡No quería ni pensar en eso!

Además, los amigos no se abrazan _así_, los amigos se dan unas palmadas en la espalda o se pasan el brazo por los hombros por dos segundos máximamente, pero nada más.

_Además, no te estaba abrazando, te estaba _alzando_… – corrigió el rubio con falsa inocencia. Luego sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos acercándose a Sasuke – _esto_ es abrazar.

Antes de que Sasuke pueda reaccionar, los brazos de Naruto aprisionaron su cintura y su espalda sin permitirle escapar, apegándolo por completo al Uzumaki, quien por la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba lo hizo arquearse un poco hacia atrás. El Uchiha se sobresaltó, puso una cara de horror y entonces…

_**/Diez Minutos Después…/**_

_Naruto-kun… - habló Shizune con algo de lástima mientras miraba al rubio, quien sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado – en serio creo que deberías dejar de pelear con Sasuke-kun, desde que volvió has estado viniendo a la enfermería muy seguido, y apenas pasaron unos días.

_¡Heheh! No es nada, tebayo – rió Naruto quitándole importancia al asunto – ya se lo devolveré después.

Shizune negó con decepción moviendo la cabeza, pero sonriendo ante la actitud del chico.

_Te ves muy feliz – comentó la morena al ver al Uzumaki sonriendo bobamente hacia la nada, pensando en quién sabe en qué.

_¿Ah, sí? – fue lo único que respondió Naruto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Sasuke miró a Naruto de reojo.

El rubio estaba tratando de tomar apuntes de lo que Kurenai-sensei decía lo más rápido que podía. Tenía una cara muy concentrada…

Y un ojo muy morado.

Sasuke volvió su atención a su cuaderno tratando de apartar la culpabilidad que sentía de ver a Naruto así, sin lograrlo. Y lo peor era que Naruto ni se había quejado. Eso no hizo más que aumentar su remordimiento.

_Creo que el morado te queda bien…

Naruto se volteó bruscamente para mirarlo por el murmullo bajito que escuchó salir de Sasuke. Cuando lo miró, el moreno estaba poniendo todo su empeño para concentrarse en lo que estaba escribiendo (más rápido y presionando el lápiz más de lo normal) y no mirar al Uzumaki.

Afortunadamente la forma de sus flequillos de los lados era muy conveniente ya que tapaban sus ojos y sus mejillas de la vista del rubio, y así no era capaz de ver su… su… ¿acaso se había sonrojado? ¡Demonios!

No lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que Naruto le estaba sonriendo de la forma más tonta que se podía imaginar.

_Te perdono.

El Uchiha se volteó enojado hacia el rubio con la intención de decirle que él en ningún momento se había disculpado y que no se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado y cosas por el estilo, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los azules, sus palabras se ahogaron…

Naruto le estaba sonriendo y mirando con la expresión más cariñ… ¡horrible que había visto en su vida!

Aunque, por más horrible que sea, no le salieron las palabras y sólo frunció el ceño molesto, volviendo su "atención" a su cuaderno.

Naruto amplió su sonrisa feliz. La verdad era que cada vez se le hacían más divertidas e interesantes las formas de comunicarse de Sasuke. El tono en el que le había dicho que "el morado le quedaba bien", lo hacía sonar claramente como una disculpa. Y él lo aceptaba.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

El día pasaba en ese Martes en la academia, y mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke…

_La tarea que mi tío nos dio sólo podemos realizarla con libros de la biblioteca – dijo el Uchiha en un tono de autoridad.

Siempre que lo ponían en grupo o en pareja para trabajar, él se ponía serio (más de lo normal) y lideraba al grupo (o a la otra persona) sin dar oportunidad a asomes de flojera o irresponsabilidad de cualquiera de los miembros… todo porque su nota también estaba en juego.

Y Naruto, en ese momento, lo estaba mirando atentamente… pero distraídamente también, era difícil de explicar. Sin duda alguna ese dobe desafía toda lógica del universo.

_Mh – respondió el rubio apoyando su mejilla en una mano mientras seguía mirándolo atentamente, y Sasuke supuso que ese monosílabo significaba una afirmación, así que prosiguió.

_Durante la tarde la biblioteca está llena de gente, así que creo que sería más conveniente ir en la mañana.

_Mh – contestó de nuevo Naruto.

_Bien – dijo Sasuke satisfecho – ¿A qué hora nos reunimos?

_Mh – esa fue la respuesta.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando raro, esperando que diga algo más, pero Naruto ya no dijo nada.

_¿ 'Mh' _qué_, usuratonkachi? – refunfuñó el Uchiha molesto, y cuando el otro no respondió se molestó aún más – oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

_Oye, Sasuke… – habló el rubio meditativo, y el Uchiha pensó que iba a decirle algo sobre la tarea – ¿qué crema usas?

_... – Sasuke se tensó completamente, y se aguantó con todas las fuerzas de su alma para no golpear al idiota – Ya te dije que no uso crema, _imbécil_ – gruñó entre dientes, aún conteniéndose.

_Mh… – respondió monótonamente otra vez – ¿sabes? El otro día que fui a tu casa, vi la foto de tu mamá… – comentó el blondo mirando a Sasuke pensativo, y el moreno no supo a qué rayos venía eso al tema – ella era hermosa, tenía un rostro precioso… – dijo Naruto sonriendo casi con ensoñación, sin apartarle la mirada – te pareces mucho a ella.

_... – Sasuake se llevó la mano a la cara para mostrar su clara frustración, para desaparecer las hormigas invisibles que corrían por su estómago y por su espalda ante lo dicho por el rubio, y principalmente para ocultar el estúpido calor de sus mejillas – ¿podrías cerrar tu bocota? – espetó enojado. Su mamá no había fallecido hace mucho, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo como si aún estuviera viva, ya no sentía dolor, al contrario, sentía un calor agradable y paz al recordarla... claro, aparte de la vergüenza (y halago) que le hacía sentir Naruto con su comentario – Se supone que tenemos que hablar de la tarea.

Naruto pestañeó sorprendido y miró a Sasuke con claro desconcierto.

_¿Tarea? ¿Cuál tarea?

_...

_...

_¡TE VOY A MATAR!

_¡Ahg!

_¡Ah! ¡Sasuke, deja de ahorcar a Naruto! – ordenó Obito asustado por el repentino comportamiento de su sobrino, y se acercó a separarlos – ¡El morado no le queda _tan_ genial!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Mirando hacia abajo desde aquí… – comenzó a hablar Naruto rompiendo el silencio mientras miraba en la misma dirección que su compañero, quien estaba sentado a su lado – ¿no te sientes como una paloma? – preguntó mirando a la gente de abajo ir y venir.

_¿Qué tonterías dices, usuratonkachi? – refunfuñó el Uchiha apoyando su brazo en su rodilla doblada, mientras seguía con la mirada hacia abajo.

Él había subido a su lugar habitual de la terraza, detrás de la malla, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía al menso del rubio sentado a su lado.

Sasuke no le dirigió la mirada, pero sabía que Naruto lo estaba observando fijamente.

_¿Qué es lo que sientes estando sentado aquí, teme? – le preguntó. Al voltearse, Sasuke vio la cara seria del rubio, dándole a entender con eso que de verdad quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sasuke pensó un momento, y luego respondió…

_Superioridad e invulnerabilidad.

_¿Superioridad? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

_Estando aquí arriba, los demás están abajo, y desde allí nadie puede alcanzarme – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke como explicación, y era cierto. Estando allí arriba se sentía más poderoso y más fuerte. Pero además de eso también se sentía fuera del alcance de cualquier persona, donde nadie podría hacerle daño.

_Pero yo estoy aquí.

Sasuke se volteó hacia el rubio algo sorprendido por el comentario repentino que había hecho. Naruto le sonrió.

_Sólo tengo que encontrar el camino hacia ti, subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta y trepar esa malla para alcanzarte – dijo el rubio aún sonriendo – aunque… si lo vemos de un modo metafórico, es difícil alcanzarte, sólo falta que me pongas un dragón al frente – comentó riendo.

_¿Un dragón? – el Uchiha frunció el ceño confundido.

_Sí, como el cuento ese en el que hay un dragón vigilando la torre de la princesa.

_¿Princesa? – resaltó en una pregunta el moreno sin poder evitar el tic en su ceja izquierda.

_Sí – volvió a afirmar el rubio sonriente sin darse cuenta de la cara que ponía el Uchiha – ¿no has escuchado ese cuento?

_Eres un idiota – espetó Sasuke volviendo su vista hacia las personas que andaban en sus faenas.

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dije? – preguntó Naruto confundido por el repentino comentario.

_Usuratonkachi, no hablaba de eso – resopló el moreno sin mirarlo – sólo hablaba de la sensación.

Naruto se le quedó mirando un momento, y luego llevó sus ojos hacia otro lado.

_¿Sabes lo que yo siento? – dijo el rubio – yo no miro hacia abajo, miro al frente… – al escuchar eso, Sasuke miró al Uzumaki y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia donde el rubio estaba mirando, entonces por primera vez se fijaron en lo que tenía delante de él – y veo el infinito horizonte que puedo alcanzar sin que aquellas paredes me lo puedan impedir – Sasuke miró a Naruto otra vez, sorprendido por las palabras, captando el perfil del rubio junto con esa mirada soñadora que brillaba con intensidad – y el viento me hace sentir que puedo volar – el rubio sonrió con gusto cerrando los ojos, casi saboreando el viento que chocaba con su rostro.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando anonadado y sin respirar. En ese momento la sensación que lo invadía era una de las más profundas y raras que había sentido jamás. Era como si estuviera sentado al lado de la persona más admirable, imparable e inalcanzable del mundo, libre de cualquier barrera...

Un momento… ¿El usuratonkachi? ¿_Admirable_? ¡Se le estaba pegando lo tonto! ¡Eso era lo más absurdo que…!

_¿Tú no lo sientes así, _Sasuke_? – Naruto preguntó volteándose a mirarlo y sonriéndole levemente, envuelto en un resplandor que no sabe de dónde rayos salió...

_... – Fue entonces que Sasuke se dio una patada mental y se obligó a salir de su trance, volteando su rostro bruscamente… ¡maldición! ¡Tenía ganas de tirarse de allí mismo y suicidarse!

De repente sus pensamientos de suicidio se interrumpieron cuando sintió un peso apoyado en su hombro.

_¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo? – refunfuñó el Uchiha al encontrarse a Naruto recostando su cabeza en su hombro, aunque aún así no hizo nada para apartarlo – ¿Y en primer lugar, qué haces _aquí_? Vete a jugar o algo

_Nah, no tengo ganas hoy – dijo el rubio con una voz quejosa –anoche no pude dormir casi nada, así que estoy cansado y con sueño.

_¿Y por qué no pudiste dormir? ¿le tienes miedo al coco? – preguntó Sasuke sonriendo socarronamente.

_No, teme, no te tengo miedo – respondió Naruto, esta vez tocándole sonreír a él mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño con disgusto – es que últimamente, he estado pensando mucho…

_Con razón hay tanto humo en la atmosfera – interrumpió burlón el Uchiha

_Cállate, teme – gruñó el Uzumaki enderezándose para sentarse bien y dejar de apoyarse en Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió frío en su hombro de repente, al mirar a Naruto éste se veía enojado, y de repente deseó no haber dicho nada y no haber interrumpido al rubio con uno de sus estúpidos comentarios. Naruto parecía que iba a hablarle de 'aquello en lo que había estado pensando' pero tenía que venir él a meter la pata… ¡Maldición! ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡Era culpa de ese dobe por acercarse tanto, y ponerlo nervioso haciéndole decir tonterías!

Decidido y muy a su pesar, Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo que enmiende lo que dijo, pero sus palabras fueron asesinadas cuando el rubio se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, usándolas de almohada…

Ahora sí estaba sin habla.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando totalmente incrédulo, y Naruto le sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

_¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el moreno molesto.

_Se puede – Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

_Quítate, dobe, no soy tu cama – le ordenó, pero sin moverse o intentar apartarlo, y no es porque no quiera, sino que si se movía mucho de seguro el muy dobe perdería el equilibrio y se caería. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una amenaza – quítate o si no te empujaré hacia el vacío.

Naruto lo ignoró, como si estuviera cien por ciento seguro de que Sasuke no lo haría de verdad. Y en vez de hacerle caso, ladeó su cuerpo para quedar de cara con el abdomen de Sasuke y empezó picarlo en esa zona con el dedo índice.

El pelinegro se tensó, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo el cabezota?

_¡Heheh! – rió el rubio – Enduras tu abdomen cada vez que lo toco, te hace cosquillas.

_...

_¡AAAAAAAAH! – gritó Naruto cuando Sasuke lo empujó. Y con toda la destreza (y el susto) que poseía se enderezó y se lanzó hacia el Uchiha antes de que su cuerpo pase completamente la orilla.

Y el resultado fue un Naruto prendido como garrapata de Sasuke, abrazándose de su torso y con la cara en su cuello.

_¡Usuratonkachi! – fue lo que le salió al pelinegro, completamente tieso y acorralado contra la malla.

_¡Teme! – se quejó el blondo agitado y exasperado, sin desprenderse ni un milímetro, sólo para mirarlo a la cara – ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de tirarme? ! ¡¿Estás loco o qué? !

_Yo… yo no planeaba tirarte en serio, usuratonkachi idiota – dijo Sasuke en su defensa – sólo quería hacerte creer que te iba a tirar, pero te estaba agarrando fuerte de la camisa.

Naruto lo miró seriamente, como queriendo comprobar si era verdad lo que dijo, y decidió que sí lo era.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio.

_Más te vale, teme – murmuró dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha otra vez, procurando desacelerar su corazón – casi me muero del susto – comentó.

Mientras que Sasuke seguía tieso… ¿a qué hora pensaba apartarse el usuratonkachi?

Era como si Naruto se robora el aire de su pequeña y personal atmósfera cada vez que invadía de esa forma su espacio personal, eso debía ser porque en ese momento se le estaba complicando la respiración.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decirle algo para que se aleje de una vez, pero de repente sintió un fino viento en su cuello…

¿Acaso Naruto estaba… _olfateándolo_?

_... –Si existían los extraterrestres de seguro se debían estar preguntando qué era ese puntito rojo que se veía en la Tierra… si se acercaran descubrirían que era Uchiha Sasuke muriéndose de la vergüenza. Por más que Sasuke sepa que Naruto tenía cierto _fetiche raro_ con su perfume, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que ande metiendo la nariz en su cuello.

_ ¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay! –Naruto despertó de su ensoñación por el repentino dolor que sintió en su cuero cabelludo, ocasionado por Sasuke quien le estaba estirando de los cabellos hacia atrás, apartando la nariz del rubio de su cuello.

_¡Quítateme de encima si no quieres que te tire en serio! – gruñó el Uchiha con una cara furiosa

_ ¡Ok, ok, tranquilo! – Naruto se apartó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado – señor _espacio personal_ – refunfuñó acariciando su cabeza para calmar el dolor.

_ Tsk – Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a trepar la malla, para después saltar al otro lado e irse.

Naruto se le quedó mirando desde donde estaba y cuando lo vio desaparecer de su vista, resopló con resignación.

_Tal vez… de verdad lo estoy molestando – comentó para sí mismo – Agh… – refunfuñó despeinándose los cabellos – tengo que hacer algo respecto a este asunto, tebayo… – luego se quedó pensativo – lo mejor será distraer mi mente en algo más… ¡pero no puedo distraer mi mente con nada!

_¡Oye, Naruto! – alguien le gritó desde abajo, y al fijarse vio a Kiba – ¿qué haces ahí? ¡Ven aquí! ¡estamos perdiendo por tu culpa!

_¡¿Como que por mi culpa, aliento de perro? – preguntó el rubio sonriente – ¡No es mi culpa que me necesiten tanto, tebayo!

_¡Cállate, creído!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

_._

_Día: Miércoles _

_Hora: 07: 30 a.m._

_Lugar: Domicilio Uchiha_

_Tiempo:__**Pasado (Cinco días antes) **_

Era Miércoles en la mañana, y Obito estaba alistando todos los documentos necesarios en su portafolio para el trabajo del día.

Mientras acomodaba sus papeles, sonrió inconscientemente cuando su mente voló hacia el día Martes, hace más de una semana, cuando comenzó a trabajar de nuevo después de volver de Inglaterra.

**/*/Flash Back/*/ **

_Aún con algo de pena por Naruto, quien había sido golpeado por su sobrino (por el cual se estaba preocupando, ¿desde cuándo era tan violento? ¿serían sus nervios? ¿la adolescencia? Seguro era eso), caminaba por los pasillos de la academia buscando entre toda esa gente a una persona en particular, con la cual no había tenido oportunidad de hablar al llegar a la academia debido a que había llegado tarde. Pero como estaban en hora de receso, aprovecharía. _

_Entonces vio a la persona que buscaba, caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, y sonrió yendo a su encuentro._

_Al parecer el peliplateado andaba pensando distraídamente, porque sólo percibió la presencia del otro cuando estuvo parado en frente, y deteniéndose levantó sus serenos ojos hacia él._

_Kakashi se quedó mirando al pelinegro un momento, esperando que diga algo, pero al ver que no decía nada y sólo estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa de "inteligente", hizo la tentativa de hacerse a un lado para seguir caminando, pero el otro lo interceptó de nuevo._

_Kakashi lo miró con aburrimiento y se hizo para el otro lado, siendo interceptado por el Uchiha otra vez. _

__¿Qué quieres? – preguntó al fin el peliplateado._

__Sólo quería saludarte – afirmó Obito sonriendo animadamente._

__..._

__..._

_Después de esperar un momento pacientemente, Kakashi volvió a hablar._

__Bueno, ¿qué esperas? salúdame de una vez y déjame pasar. _

_El Uchiha soltó un par de carcajadas ante la 'impaciencia disfrazada de paciencia' del Hatake._

__¿Me extrañaste? – soltó de repente Obito sonriendo, pero la expresión de Kakashi no cambió en nada ante la pregunta. _

__Ni en tus pesadillas – dijo calmada pero arrogantemente._

_Cuando Kakashi volvió a mirar a Obito, vio que éste ya no sonreía y que ahora miraba con ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal en dirección a su cuello. _

_Sin cambiar esa expresión, el pelinegro levantó los ojos hacia Kakashi, cuestionando en silencio._

_Ah, sí… tenía puesto el collar. _

__Ehem... – el peliplateado miró a un lado, inquietándose un poco ante la insistente y expectante mirada del otro, pero recordó su plan de 'tratarlo como a cualquier persona', así que decidió seguir con eso – ehm… quería… – ¿se trababa con 'cualquier persona' de esa forma? Kuso… – quería agradecerte por el regalo, ya que es obvio que fue de tu parte – dijo recobrando su semblante de tranquilidad._

__¿Te gustó? – preguntó el pelinegro casi de inmediato._

__... – Kakashi se estaba armando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dar una respuesta como se debe, ¿cómo le respondería a 'cualquier persona'? – hay que agradecer por cualquier cosa que le dan a uno por más horrible que sea, ¿no crees?_

_Kakashi se pateó mentalmente._

_Genial, ¿eso es lo que le diría a 'cualquier persona'?_

_Era un idiota._

_Por otro lado, Obito le estaba sonriendo de la forma más zopenca posible, y lo que siguió no lo vio venir…_

_Lo abrazó._

__…_

__Hihihihihih – las risitas de algunas alumnas en el pasillo lo hicieron salir de su shock._

__¡No piensen cosas raras, chicos! – exclamó el pelinegro para que el alumnado presente escuche, eso sí, sin dejar de abrazar a su colega – ¡Le estoy dando un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños!_

__Obito… – habló peligrosamente, pero permaneciendo quieto y tratando de ignorar las ganas de golpear al idiota y después cavar un hueco en la tierra hasta llegar al otro extremo del planeta sólo por la vergüenza. _

__¿Qué? Los regalos vienen con abrazos, ¿no lo sabías? – dijo divertido el Uchiha sin soltarlo, pero después de un rato decidió separarse sólo porque las ganas de ver su cara lo mataban._

__Si vuelves a abrazarme delante de la gente, te asesinaré – de todo su rostro apenas veía un ojo de Kakashi, y aún así daba miedo._

_Kakashi pasó de largo y comenzó a alejarse. Pero Obito lo siguió y caminó a su lado mientras lo miraba pícaramente._

__Aaaah, con que quieres un lugar más privado._

__... – Kakashi lo miró de reojo con una mirada asesina y con venas en la frente – aléjate de mí. _

_Obito se puso a reír, y definitivamente no le hizo caso._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Obito rió por lo bajo ante el recuerdo. Realmente era hilarante ver a Kakashi avergonzado por ese tipo de cosas.

Luego recordó la conversación que tuvieron unos días después de eso.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Oye, Kakashi – habló el Uchiha entrando a la sala de profesores, donde afortunadamente encontró al peliplateado solo. _

__¿Mh? – respondió el aludido con sus ojos en su libro._

_Obito se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en la silla de al lado, mirando al peliplateado insistentemente. _

__Kakashi – le habló de nuevo – Kakashi._

__¿Qué? – preguntó otra vez Hatake, aún con su mirada en las páginas de su libro._

_Escuchó un gruñido de molestia salir del pelinegro, quien de repente le arrebató el libro de la mano._

__¿Podrías dejar ese estúpido libro y prestarme atención? – exigió el Uchiha enojado, casi haciendo un puchero, mientras que Kakashi le dirigió la mirada con desinterés – Además, ya lo has leído antes._

_Kakashi levantó una ceja cuestionadora. _

__ ¿Cómo sabes que ya lo he leído?_

__Porque te he visto – afirmó Obito con obviedad – no soy ciego._

__¿Ciego? – enfatizó el peliplomo – Demasiado observador diría yo, considerando de que le cambio las portadas a mis libros para leerlos en la academia._

__¿Y qué si lo soy? – dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos – ¿Te molesta que te observe?_

__No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos, por lo tanto no tienes por qué andar observándome._

__Es como si le estuvieras negando a un niño mirar un helado._

__... – Kakashi lo miró en silencio por un rato mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir el otro – ¿me miras con ganas de comerme o algo por el estilo?_

_Los colores se le subieron a la cara al Uchiha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho._

__¡C-Claro que no! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que… que…!_

__Olvídalo, no tiene importancia – le cortó Kakashi – mejor dime, ¿Qué quieres?_

__Sólo quería conversar – respondió el pelinegro, algo inseguro de su respuesta – hace mucho que no conversamos decentemente._

__Nunca en la vida hemos conversado decentemente – corrigió Hatake._

_Obito rió por lo bajo ante el comentario._

__Ok, entonces conversemos indecentemente._

__Idiota – musitó entre dientes el peliplateado – ¿de qué quieres conversar?_

__¿Cómo va el asunto con akatsuki? – Obito soltó el tema sin querer esperar más._

_Obito estaba al tanto de todo con respecto a akatsuki, y por ende con respecto a lo de Naruto y el secreto que mantenían. Akatsuki era un tema bastante involucrado con el apellido Uchiha._

_Kakashi se puso a pensar un momento antes de responder._

__Aún no hemos sabido de ningún movimiento – contó con sinceridad – la última vez fue hace varias semanas, cuando vieron a uno de ellos en la ciudad del hierro, pero fuera de eso, nada más. _

__Mh, ya veo… - dijo Obito pensativo. Él también había estado investigando y tampoco hubo nada en Konoha, sólo el asunto de la muerte de Fugaku y su esposa. De seguro estaban preparando algo y no tardarían en aparecer, había que estar alerta._

__Y… – habló Kakashi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ¿cómo está Sasuke con lo de sus padres?_

_Obito sonrió agradecido por el interés del peliplateado en saber sobre el estado de su sobrino._

__Él está bien, afortunadamente ha sido muy fuerte respecto a eso – dijo con alivio en la voz, y luego resopló – Itachi estaba cometiendo la burrada de echarse toda la culpa a sí mismo para que Sasuke no vaya a involucrarse con esos miserables de Akatsuki, de ese modo pretendía protegerlo, pero yo no pude estar de acuerdo con eso. Afortunadamente Naruto ayudó mucho en el asunto._

__Mh… qué bueno – dijo el Hatake volviendo sus ojos al libro._

_Obito puso su mano sobre las páginas y bajó el libro haciendo que Kakashi le dirija la mirada otra vez._

__Te he visto preocupado en estos días – le dijo el Uchiha con deferencia en su mirada – ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?_

__¿Además de ti? – habló el peliplateado por la pura necesidad de quitar esa sensación que le provocaba saber que el Uchiha lo observaba tan bien que era capaz de darse cuenta de que andaba preocupado (sumado a lo del libro). Obito bufó y se puso jetón ante lo que dijo. Kakashi suspiró resignado antes de contestar como se debe – estoy preocupado por Naruto, hay gente que lo trata diferente desde el incidente del lunes, ya corre el rumor de que es una especie de… monstruo._

_El pelinegro lo miró sorprendido ante la repentina información._

__¿Incidente? ¿Qué sucedió?_

__Se salió de control y golpeó brutalmente a dos de sus compañeros – contó Kakashi con pesar – Tsunade-sama y yo tuvimos que interferir por él frente a los padres de familia y para poder mantener esto lo más privado posible, afortunadamente esos chicos son usualmente busca pleitos, así que sus padres no se sorprendieron tanto de que se metan en peleas y tampoco les tuvieron confianza cuando ellos les mencionaban a Naruto hecho un demonio, con colmillos y ojos rojos. Pero como era de esperarse, los dos alumnos no se quedaron callados y anduvieron divulgando cosas, de las que sólo la mitad era verdad. Sólo aquellos alumnos inmaduros que son de la misma condición de esos chicos le hacen caso, pero de que hay esa gente, realmente hay._

__¿Qué? ¿Los golpeó brutalmente? – preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido – ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Naruto? ¿Qué clase de chico salvaje estás criando, Kakashi?_

_Kakashi lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

__Los golpeó porque ellos estaban insultando a Sasuke._

__¿A Sa...? – Obito se quedó sin habla mientras procesaba lo dicho, y cuando lo hizo, llamas de fuego aparecieron en sus ojos – ¡BIEN HECHO! ¡Espero que les haya desfigurado el rostro! ¡Naruto hizo lo que era mejor! – agarró a Kakashi de los hombros y lo zarandeó – ¡Eres bueno criando hijos!_

__... – Kakashi tenía una vena palpitando en su frente – eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?_

__Y… ¿cómo está Naruto? – preguntó algo preocupado. _

__Bueno… – el peliplomo miró a un lado, algo inseguro – extrañamente él parece no darle mucha importancia a eso como en sus anteriores colegios en los que alguna vez se salió de control… es más, parece no afectarle en nada._

_La verdad, Kakashi no sabía si tomar eso como bueno o malo. _

__Me parece muy maduro de su parte – opinó Obito asintiendo con aprobación – tal vez es porque algo mucho más importante tiene su atención._

__¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kakashi mirándolo inquisidor._

__No, nada, sólo digo – respondió el otro esquivo. _

__Sé de lo que estás hablando – aseguró el peliplateado haciendo sobresaltar un poco al Uchiha – no creas que soy un ciego, se la pasa prendido de Sasuke todo el día._

_Obito se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada algo consternado ante la idea de que Kakashi sepa la verdad con esos dos. Luego miró a Hatake a los ojos, cuestionador. _

__Y tú…_

__No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta que sea su amigo – con eso, Obito se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no sabía __toda__ la verdad – me he dado cuenta de que ha sido muy inmaduro de mi parte prejuzgar de ese modo, sinceramente Sasuke no tiene nada de malo, sólo es muy arrogante, eso es todo – dijo encogiendo los hombros._

_Obito sonrió alegremente. _

__Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión. _

__Mh – fue lo único que dijo Kakashi antes de ponerse de pie y dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta._

__¡O-oye, espera! – se alteró el Uchiha porque el repentino movimiento del otro lo tomó desprevenido – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó poniéndose de pie._

_A medio camino, Kakashi se paró y lo miró sobre su hombro._

__La charla concluyó y tengo cosas qué hacer, así que…_

_Obito lo agarró del brazo impidiendo que siga caminando, entonces Kakashi se volteó hacia él de nuevo._

__Oye, estaba pensando… – dijo el Uchiha cuando tuvo la atención del otro – ¿qué te parece si quedamos de vernos en tu casa, conversamos de los viejos tiempos, vemos una película y cosas así? – propuso sonriendo expectante._

__No – respondió sin más el Hatake, haciéndose soltar, no bruscamente, del agarre de su brazo – ando muy ocupado últimamente._

_El pelinegro frunció el ceño._

__Ah, claro – dijo con sarcasmo – pero seguro que para Iruka no estás ocupado, ¿no? – inquirió con molestia. _

__Estás haciendo una comparación bastante desproporcional, Obito. _

__Haz lo que quieras – espetó el Uchiha pasando de largo para dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la manija, un brazo lo sostuvo deteniéndolo. _

_El pelinegro se volteó hacia Kakashi._

__Pareces molesto – dijo el peliplateado, como si no fuera obvio el ceño fruncido del otro – ¿es por el hecho de que esté un paso delante de ti?_

_Obito giró los ojos con fastidio._

__Sinceramente, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar, no tengo tiempo para gustos pasajeros – dijo con seriedad – así que si tanto lo quieres, quédate con Iruka – hizo un ademán quitándole importancia mientras se volteaba de nuevo para irse._

__¿Y eso es todo? – insistió el otro, haciendo que el pelinegro resople con frustración y se voltee con brusquedad hacia Kakashi._

__Kakashi, ¿sabes qué? – le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y acercando su rostro desafiante hacia el otro, quien se tensó por la repentina acción y se hizo para atrás por la cercanía, esperando a lo que el pelinegro le diría – eres un tonto – bufó Obito colocando su dedo índice en el pecho del peliplateado – desde que llegaste hay algo que quise hacer, pero no puedo porque eres un idiota, ¡necesito que te abras para mí!_

__..._

__..._

__¿Que me qué? _

__..._

__..._

_Al Uchiha se le subieron los colores a la cara._

__¡N-No me refería a eso! – exclamó exasperado – ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – refunfuñó – Tal vez creas que me doy "por vencido con Iruka" o algo por el estilo, pero no es así. Lo que sucede es que tengo prioridades – afirmó con determinación. _

_Kakashi le sostuvo la mirada con sus aparentemente desinteresados ojos. _

__¿Y cuáles son esas prioridades?_

__Tú, mis sobrinos, la empresa y mis amigos; luego está lo demás – nombró con seguridad – si Iruka está en asuntos que conciernen a los amigos, le daría su debida importancia, pero no es el caso – explicó – no me malentiendas, es buena persona y todo eso, algo bipolar, pero buena persona. Pero no estoy enamorado de él – aseguró mirando a un lado – sólo me… gusta, y ya no soy un adolescente inmaduro para andar detrás de esas trivialidades – dijo encogiendo los hombros y haciendo una mueca._

_Kakashi pestañeó un par de veces cuando Obito hizo énfasis en la diferencia de sentimientos, y de repente la voz de Naruto asaltó su cabeza…_

"_El Gustar es un sentimiento superficial y simple, que no es lo suficientemente significativo en tu vida y no debes dejarte llevar por eso"_

_Pero Kakashi prestó más atención a otra cosa…_

__¿Entonces no estoy incluido entre tus amigos? – preguntó con perceptible curiosidad e interés, aunque estaba tratando de ignorar el hecho de que lo haya nombrado primero. _

__Bueno… – el pelinegro miró a un lado frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la nuca – el otro día dijiste que no querías ser mi amigo, así que no estás en esa lista._

__¿Y en qué lista estoy entonces? – cuestionó insistente._

_Obito sonrió con resignación. _

__Pues… en la lista que dice: Kakashi._

__... – Kakashi desvió la mirada y apretó los puños un par de veces para desaparecer esa sensación rara que le provocaba el Uchiha – Y tú estás en mi lista de mensos – dijo y se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta, pero antes de pasar de largo de Obito, éste puso la palma de su mano en el pecho del otro para empujarlo y que quede frente a él de nuevo._

__Eres el mayor dolor de cabeza que tengo, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo el pelinegro, quien por alguna razón extraña estaba musitando._

__Esa es mi línea – respondió el peliplateado simplemente._

__Tú eres todo lo que representa mi frustración en mi vida._

_Kakashi frunció el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia._

__¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tipo de frustración si se puede saber? – gruñó el Hatake – ¿es por el hecho de siempre interponerme entre tú y lo que quieres? ¿Es porque te sientes inferior? Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no me dejas ir?_

__¿Dejarte ir? – enfatizó el Uchiha arrugando el entrecejo, sintiendo una sensación horrible._

__No entiendo por qué te empeñas en darme señales de algo que no existe – reclamó enojado Kakashi._

__¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado el otro._

__Mírate, andas diciendo y haciendo estupideces de doble sentido. Siempre lo has hecho pero nunca eres claro, ¿por qué demonios no te das cuenta de lo irracional que eres? ¿a qué estás jugando? – dijo el peliplomo con ira contenida._

__ ¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada! – exclamó el Uchiha enojándose, y sin percibirlo agarró el brazo del Hatake con fuerza – ¡Y no comprendo de qué estás hablando!_

__Suéltame, deja de ser un problema – el peliplomo se soltó del agarre bruscamente. _

__¡Eres tú el del problema! – alzó la voz Obito – ¡Eres un amargado siempre y sólo cuando se refiere a __**mí**__! ¡No te entiendo! _

__Y nunca entenderás – Obito quitó su expresión furiosa y pasó a la sorpresa cuando vio en el rostro de Kakashi, además de enojo, tristeza – porque nunca quisiste entender, nunca quisiste ver nada además de ti mismo y lo que estaba más allá de tus narices – lo siguiente que hizo fue sacarse el collar y ponerlo en la mano de Obito, quien parecía sin reaccionar – es mejor que corte con esto definitivamente, y que este 'amargado' salga de tu vida – dicho eso, pasó de largo rápidamente y abrió la puerta para irse._

__¡ESPERA! – Kakashi se sobresaltó del susto cuando el pelinegro prácticamente estrelló su espalda con la puerta, haciendo que se cierre de golpe – ¡Kakashi, espera!_

__... – Kakashi se le quedó mirando sorprendido, mientras el otro lo miraba con la cara más desesperada que podía poner._

__Kakashi… - habló afónico y con una mirada casi suplicante. Al peliplateado se le aceleró el corazón y sentía que él otro iba a decirle algo importante – siempre se necesita algo amargado en la vida._

__..._

__..._

__Tsk_

__¡Ah! – Kakashi le dio un soberano empujón para que se aparte de la puerta y así poder salir – ¡NO! – el Uchiha retomó su posición en la puerta después de recuperar el equilibrio – ¡NO TE DEJARÉ IR! ¡Te necesito!_

__... – Kakashi lo miró inquisidor._

__Te… te necesito porque… porque eres mi amigo, nunca dejaste de serlo ¡eres mi mejor amigo!_

_Kakashi soltó un suspiro con resignación, mirando a un lado porque era molesto mirar esos determinantes ojos negros._

__Definitivamente eres un dolor de cabeza, Obito._

__No te dejaré ir – dictaminó el Uchiha_

__¿Y se puede saber qué motivos tienes para no dejarme ir al baño?_

__..._

__..._

_La cara de de pasmado del Uchiha no tenía precio._

__¿Acaso hiciste ese teatrito dramático de poner el collar en mi mano sólo para ir AL BAÑO?_

_Kakashi sonrió sin poder evitarlo. La forma en la que la boca de Obito se quedaba abierta de la impresión era demasiado chistosa como para resistir._

__Sólo quería que me lo sostengas un rato mientras iba al baño para ponerme esta crema hidratante; el clima en este tiempo me reseca la piel – dijo Kakashi pasándose una mano por su cuello – Pero ya que me hiciste perder el tiempo, no podré ir porque ya va a ser cambio de hora y me toca ir al aula. _

__..._

__..._

__Kakashi… – habló el pelinegro con un tic en el ojo – ¡Maldito bastardo, te odio, joder, te odio! – exclamó exasperado, sacudiéndolo de los hombros mientras el otro se reía. _

__No es mi culpa que seas idiota._

_Obito hizo un 'gggrrr' mientras lo miraba enojado apretando los dientes y conteniéndose de golpearlo por la vergüenza que sentía, pero luego soltó un suspiro calmándose y sonriendo. _

__Heheh, no tienes idea de lo que haces conmigo – dijo sonriendo con pesar mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello – bueno, señor 'piel perfecta', ya que no te vas a poner tu cremita, ponte el collar. _

_Kakashi quiso agarrar el collar, pero el Uchiha lo apartó de su alcance y lo llevó al cuello del peliplateado dándole a saber que él se lo pondría. El peliplateado resopló con resignación y se dejó hacer._

__Así que… – habló Obito mientras trataba de de ajustar el seguro del collar detrás de la nuca de Kakashi, pasando sus brazos por sus hombros – estoy en la lista de los mensos, eh? – Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara – ¿y quién más está conmigo en esa lista? – preguntó ya habiendo logrado colocarle el collar, y apartando sus brazos._

__Sólo tú. _

_A diferencia de lo que Kakashi esperaba, Obito sonrió cariñosamente. _

__¿Sabes? Este collar es lo que más esfuerzo me costó en la vida – comentó el Uchiha sonriendo, con los ojos en el objeto mencionado – tres semanas antes de que nos comentaras de que querías ese collar, había estado ahorrando para tu cumpleaños, que era dentro de dos meses, pero no había llegado ni a la cuarta parte de lo que costaba el collar – miró a un lado sonriendo algo avergonzado – sé que aún tenía dos meses para ahorrar, pero al ver que sólo había un collar en esa tienda tenía que apresurarme a comprarlo antes de que otra persona lo haga, así que no podía esperar dos meses. Entonces le pedí dinero prestado a un tío, pero me dijo que sólo me lo daría como un pago adelantado de trabajar para él por un mes y medio – rió al recordar la cara que había puesto ante la palabra 'trabajo' – con el dinero compré tu collar, luego mi tío me hizo trabajar como condenado en su hacienda, fue horrible – rió de nuevo, y luego su sonrisa a una melancólica – tú te fuiste aproximadamente un mes antes de tu cumpleaños, y no pude dártelo. _

__... – Kakashi permaneció en silencio, sin saber qué decir… o sentir._

__Te queda bien – le dijo sonriendo levemente._

_Sin pensar, el pelinegro llevó su mano derecha al rostro del peligris y le levantó el flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y la cicatriz que reposaba allí. _

_Sin desconectar sus ojos del otro, acarició con el pulgar la cicatriz y Kakashi cerró los ojos por instinto, dejándose tocar, disfrutando del calor que emanaba el pelinegro a través de su piel. _

_Cuando Kakashi volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con el rostro de Obito mucho más cerca, rozando su nariz con la suya, mirándolo intensamente, sin parecer tener otra intención más que observarlo fijamente, y…_

__¡OH! ¡WOW!_

_Se separaron de un salto cuando escucharon los gritos._

_Al voltearse se encontraron con…_

__¡Oh, disculpen! ¡disculpen! – exclamó Guy agitado – ¡No quería interrumpir la fogosidad de la juventud! ¡Prosigan! – les dio una gran sonrisa junto con un gesto de 'Ok' levantando el dedo pulgar y salió corriendo._

__¡O-OYE, GUY! – gritó Obito saliendo de su trance – ¡ESPERA! – salió corriendo detrás de él._

_Estando solo en la sala, Kakashi soltó un quejido al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… ¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO? ¡Era un tonto!_

_Y por si eso fuera poco, Guy los había visto. _

_Y no era que Guy fuera un chismoso. No, claro que no. Guy no chismoseaba, él sólo… _

… _gritaba. _

__¡AMOR, AMOR, AMOR! ¡EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AIRE!_

__¡OYE! – gritó Obito corriendo por los pasillos detrás del otro moreno, quien se detuvo y se volteó bruscamente, haciendo que el Uchiha tenga que frenar de golpe para no estrellarse con él._

__¡Felicidades, amigo! – exclamó Guy agarrando con ambas manos una de Obito, y agitándola con emoción, sonriendo y mostrando un brillo en sus blancos dientes – ¡Tú junto con Kakashi, mi eterno rival, hacen una hermosa y ardiente pareja!_

__¡Cállate! ¡No es lo que parece, idiota! – exclamó Obito avergonzado y tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro, sin lograrlo – no le vayas a decir a nadie, por lo que más quieras – le pidió mirándolo seriamente._

__¿Por qué no? ¡Algo como esto es digno de gritarse a todo pulmón a los cuatro vientos! –vociferó con alegría el otro. _

_En el rostro del Uchiha sólo se podía describir una cosa…_

_Horror. _

__Escucha – le dijo retomando seriedad – lo último que quiero es que Kakashi tenga más razones para alejarse de mí – le dijo con sinceridad, haciendo que Guy lo mire atentamente – no le vayas a decir nada a nadie, por favor._

_Guy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

__ ¿Eso quiere decir que es un amor prohibido? – preguntó, haciendo que el otro se tense – ¡¿O sea que son… AMANTES? !_

__..._

_Todos alrededor se voltearon hacia ellos al escuchar la última palabra._

_Ahora había un Obito furioso corriendo detrás de un asustado Guy._

__¡ESTUPIDO GUY! ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¿POR QUÉ NO CIERRAS TU BOCOTA, JODER?_

__¡EL AMOR REPRIMIDO NO ES SANO!_

**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**

Obito asomó una sonrisa melancólica a su rostro.

_Tiene razón, no es sano… – murmuró para sí mismo.

_Sí, no es sano que andes hablando y riendo solo.

_¡AH!

Casi habiéndosele salido el corazón del susto, se volteó encontrándose con su sobrino mayor, quien estaba sentado en el sillón y mantenía sus aburridos ojos en el periódico.

_¡Itachi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ! ¡No me andes espiando, mocoso! – regañó Obito sintiéndose abochornado.

Itachi lo miró levantando una ceja.

_Tío, yo estaba aquí desde el principio, tú me viste cuando entraste a la sala a alistar tu maletín de trabajo e incluso me diste los buenos días. No es culpa mía que estés desvariando por tu reprimido amor.

_...

_...

_¡¿D-De dónde sacas que tengo un 'reprimido amor'? ! ¡No digas tonterías!

_La sonrisa de bobo que ponías hace rato es más clara que el agua, lo haces tan obvio.

_¡Claro que no! ¡Estás imaginando cosas! – miró a un lado todo desesperado porque se moría de vergüenza, luego tomó un respiro profundo y decidió cambiar el tema – ¿tu hermano ya bajó?

_No, aún no bajó – respondió Itachi – aunque de seguro ya está despierto, sólo que sigue en su cama, también desvariando con su amor. Pero al menos él lo hace en privado – sonrió de lado, divertido con la cara roja y molesta de su tío.

_¡Gah! ¡Ya basta! ¡Y no te rías! – hizo puchero viendo cómo su sobrino se reía por lo bajo – mejor contesta, ¿estarás ocupado en la tarde?

Itachi volvió sus ojos al periódico.

_Depende – respondió.

Obito resopló y lo miró jetón ante la respuesta.

_¿Cómo que _depende_, mocoso? Contesta sí o no.

_Depende – volvió a contestar.

_Tomaré eso como un _no_ – dijo Obito cruzándose de brazos – así que me tomaré la libertad de pedirte un favor… – Itachi resopló, ya sabía que diría eso – Hoy hay una reunión de padres de familia con los profesores tutores de cada curso, y me temo que no podré ir a la reunión del curso de Sasuke porque este año me asignaron como tutor de otra aula y tengo que estar allí para hablar con los padres de esos chicos, así que… – caminó hacia su sobrino y le quitó el periódico de un tirón para que lo mire – quería pedirte que tú vayas a la reunión como representante de Sasuke.

_... – Itachi lo miró notando la seria mirada de su tío, entonces…

_***Imaginación de Itachi***_

_Itachi se acerca al profesor tutor del aula de Sasuke (sea quien sea) y le pregunta cómo anda Sasuke en sus estudios, entonces el profesor le responde… _

__Joven Itachi, su imperfecto y emo hermano menor, el cual es muy inferior a usted, ha estado muy mal últimamente – le dice el profesor con angustia en su hablar – grita mucho, nos tira los cuadernos a la cabeza cuando se aburre del tema, anda soñando y pensando en un tal "usuratonkachi", no atiende a la clase, cuando le llamamos la atención nos saca su lengua, y cuando lo mandamos a la dirección saca un kunai y… y… – decía aterrado, incapaz de terminar la frase – … … ni se imagina lo que le hizo a Ibiki-sensei en su cabeza._

__¿El sensei que tenía un peinado cool y hermoso cabello? – pregunta Itachi, recordando._

__El Ibiki que usted conoció… ya no existe… ¡ya no existe! – exclamó el profesor con lágrimas en los ojos. _

__Entiendo…_

__Ahora, lo que tiene que hacer usted, como hermano mayor, superior y perfecto que es, es enderezar a ese chico y volver a llevarlo por el camino de la bondad ¡Es necesario por el bien del mundo! ¡No puede negarse!_

__..._

_***Fin de la imaginación***_

Ante ese pensamiento, Itachi sólo podía decir una cosa…

_No quiero ir.

Llevar a Sasuke por el camino de la bondad era muy difícil.

_Oh, vamos, Itachi… – resopló Obito, sabiendo que su sobrino diría eso – sólo por esta vez.

_Además no me gusta ir a la academia – refunfuñó el menor cruzándose de brazos – las chicas apagan su cerebro cuando yo estoy cerca, es peor que en la Universidad, son más inmaduras, ¿te lo imaginas?

Obito giró los ojos resoplando.

_Vamos, no seas tan creído.

_Pero es que es cierto – insistió Itachi.

_Lo siento, Itachi, pero no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy _ordenando_ – dijo el mayor, con suma seriedad esta vez.

_Bueno – suspiró el pelilargo rendido, sabía que cuando su tío se ponía así no había forma de discutirle nada.

_Y no vayas a llegar tarde, la reunión es a las cuatro de la tarde, a la salida, no lo olvides – le informó severamente – Y cuando termine la reunión, me esperas en el auto con Sasuke y volvemos juntos a casa – le dijo cerrando su maletín – ahora ve a decirle a Sasuke que baje a desayunar de una vez.

_Ya voy – Itachi se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia la escalera para gritar desde allí – ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya deja de pensar en "usuratonkachi" y ven a desayunar de una vez! – gritó y sonrió con anticipación antes de escuchar la respuesta.

_¡CÁLLATE, DESGRACIADO!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

**/Ese mismo Miércoles, Más tarde…/**

_¡Demonios! – maldijo el pelinegro entrando a la academia a paso rápido.

¿Por qué tenía que ir a la reunión de Sasuke? No es como si no le importara su hermano, pero Sasuke ya no era un niño que había que controlar y tampoco era como si Sasuke _apreciara_ ese tipo de interés por parte de su tío y su hermano, al menos, ya no.

Sasuke era responsable en todo lo que hacía, e Itachi lo sabía, y sabía que Sasuke sabía que lo sabía, no había necesidad de que ningún profesor se lo diga.

¿O será que algo andaba preocupando a su tío que él no sabía? Aparte de 'usuratonkachi', claro…

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez el profesor le cuente algo interesante…

Pero, aún así… ¡Se había olvidado y se le había hecho tarde!

_Tsk – se quejó de que la academia ya esté llena de gente debido a que era hora de salida y apenas se podía caminar. Debía apresurarse, aunque choque con algún que otro alumno de por ahí.

_¡Oye tú! – escuchó una voz entre todo el bullicio, pero lo ignoró como a todas las demás voces que hacían ruido alrededor, y siguió caminando.

Pero de repente alguien lo agarró del brazo, haciéndolo parar.

_¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo de nuevo la misma voz, y al voltearse, Itachi se encontró con…

Un par de ojos azules.

_¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente Itachi, y al mismo tiempo extrañado y algo sorprendido ante la repentina acción de ese rubio desconocido, el cual, por alguna razón, lo miraba molesto.

_Discúlpate con la dama – le ordenó el blondo, haciendo que el Uchiha lo mire confundido. Pero cuando miró hacia donde apuntaba el ojiazul, vio a una chica arrodillada recogiendo sus libros del suelo.

_Oh... – musitó comprendiendo la situación, de seguro había chocado con ella sin querer y había provocado que se le caigan los libros – Discúlpeme – pidió educadamente, mientras que ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

_No hay proble…

_ Ahora ayúdala a levantar sus cosas – ordenó el rubio interrumpiendo a la chica.

_... – Itachi miró al chico y luego a la pelimorada, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada.

_N-No es necesario – dijo ella, nerviosa por la actitud brusca del rubio, quien ese día había estado andando frustrado y de malhumor.

_Nada de eso, Hinata – aseveró el chico frunciendo el ceño con autoridad en su mirada, casi como decirle 'Tú cállate, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe'… como si no fuera la principal afectada en el asunto. Pero con la simple mirada hizo que ella quede calladita, y luego el blondo volvió a mirar a Itachi – ¿que acaso no te enseñaron modales?

Itachi frunció el ceño, ¿por qué perdía su tiempo? La muchacha ya había dicho que no era necesario y él estaba apurado. Sólo estaba siendo retrasado por ese insistente y molesto chico, que sin duda alguna sólo estaba buscando líos.

_Haz lo que te dije ahora mismo o si no-

Cuando el rubio volvió a mirarlo, Itachi ya estaba caminando a unos metros más allá.

_¡Te estoy hablando!

Itachi se volteó enojado cuando el chico lo volvió a tironear del brazo. Y sin que ellos lo perciban, ya había algunos alumnos mirando la escena con atención.

_Realmente creo que no sabes con quien te estás metiendo – siseó el Uchiha. Ese chico debía ser nuevo en el pueblo, porque sin duda alguna todos conocen a los Uchiha, y ninguno que los conozcan se atrevería a fastidiarlos de ese modo.

Pero había algo que _él_ no estaba considerando… tampoco sabía quién era el chico que tenía en frente.

Y no era nadie más y nadie menos que el defensor de los inocentes, protector de los débiles y sobre todo, buen chico, George de la Sel… ehm… ah, no… Era Naruto Uzumaki, el idiota número uno, como le llamaba Kakashi, porque, no importaba con quién rayos se esté metiendo, él se metía y punto.

_Claro que lo sé, contigo, un ES-TU-PI-DO – dijo el rubio enfatizando las sílabas de la última palabra, mirando al pelinegro desafiante.

_¡Oye! – se quejó una chica de en medio de los espectadores.

_¡Deja en paz a Itachi-san! – dijo otra enojada

_¡Vamos, Itachi-kun! ¡Muéstrale quien manda! – animó otra.

Como era de suponerse, casi todos en el pueblo conocían por su nombre a los Uchiha, en especial a Itachi.

Pero al parecer, ese rubio no.

_No sabes quién soy, ¿verdad? – Itachi sonrió de lado sin quitar los ojos de los azules que lo miraban con más enojo aún – Soy Itachi… – le dijo. Itachi no era de los que presumían su apellido, pero siempre había preferido evitarse pleitos, y por eso lo usaba, sabiendo que su simple apellido era ya motivo de temor – Itachi U…

_¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES MI ABUELA!

_¡PUM!_

Lastimosamente Itachi no sabía que, si había algo que molestaba mucho al rubio, eran los arrogantes de _apellido_.

Al ver el fuerte empujón que hizo caer al Uchiha al suelo, hubo una exclamación de asombro por parte de todos los que miraban.

Y ellos no eran los únicos asombrados…

_... – aún en el suelo, Itachi lo miraba sorprendido, ¿en qué se había metido? Él no había hecho nada malo, ¡era inocente! – No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo con insignificancias como tú – escupió furioso el Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

Itachi se dio media vuelta para retirarse de allí.

Y como supuso que pasaría, escuchó los pasos del chico acercándose de nuevo, siguiéndolo, entonces apretó los puños y…

Se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo en su estómago.

_¡AGH! – el rubio cayó al piso adolorido – ¡Cof! ¡cof!

_Te lo dije – dijo Itachi acercándose, y mirándolo desde arriba – no sabes con quién te estás metiendo, nadie se atreve a-

No pudo seguir hablando. Lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando el rubio pateó su canilla haciéndolo caer al suelo. Y antes de que el pelinegro pueda reaccionar, el blondo le saltó encima y se colocó sobre él sosteniendo sus muñecas.

_¡Heheheh! – rió zorrunamente el ojiazul – Nunca subestimes a tu oponente, en especial si ese oponente soy _yo_.

_... – el Uchiha lo miró sorprendido. Eso no lo había esperado, se supone que todos se quedan retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo durante algunos minutos por lo menos después de un golpe certero en el estómago, ¿ese chico era tan bueno aguantándose el dolor? Maldito…

_¡Ahora le ayudarás Hinata si no quieres que te muela a golpes, tebayo!

La voz del idiota encima de él lo obligó a salir de su trance y cerró los ojos con molestia para volver a su característica serenidad.

_¿A golpes con _qué_? – preguntó tranquilo el moreno – ¿Con tu cara de idiota? – habló sarcásticamente – Tienes ambas manos ocupadas, tonto.

El rubio miró sus manos, comprobando que en efecto sí estaban ocupadas, y si lo soltaba de seguro el otro chico tomaría ventaja.

Pero se le vino una cruel idea a la mente y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

_Te voy a morder – le dijo.

_...

_...

_Te falta un tornillo – espetó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño y mirando al rubio como si… bueno… como si le faltara un tornillo.

_¿Quieres ver? – retó el ojiazul acercándose mientras sonreía perversamente.

_Disculpa – dijo de repente el Uchiha… sería horroroso que alguien lo mordiera. Ese chico era raro, y en serio lo creía capaz de hacerlo.

_¿Eh? – el blondo se detuvo, mirándolo confundido.

_Disculpa – repitió Itachi con un rostro completamente neutral, pero mirando a un lado.

Naruto seguía mirándolo confundido, a lo que Itachi arrugó el entrecejo.

_Te estoy pidiendo disculpas – especificó con molestia e impaciencia.

_No es a mí a quien tienes que pedírselo, y lo que te estoy pidiendo es que ayudes a… ¿Hinata? – preguntó al no ver a la chica en ninguna parte a la vista.

_Ehm, ella se fue corriendo hace rato… – dijo uno de los chicos que observaban la escena – creo que se asustó

_¿Qué demonios…? – una gotaza cayó por la sien del rubio – ¡entonces en vano yo…!

_Oye… – lo interrumpió Itachi haciendo que su atención recaiga en él – ¿podrías levantarte? El piso está sucio, ¿sabías?

_Hump… - resopló el blondo y se levantó de encima del Uchiha para luego extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, a lo que el pelinegro lo miró enojado e ignorando la mano extendida, se levantó solo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, desafiantes.

_...

_...

_Descerebrado – fue lo primero que dijo el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio.

_Desgraciado – refunfuñó el rubio.

_Sí, no hay mayor desgracia que toparse a un idiota como tú en el camino, por eso soy desgraciado – gruñó Itachi pasando de largo. El pobre se sentía tan molesto y desconcentrado que ya ni se acordaba de a dónde estaba yendo en un principio, sólo quería alejarse de ese rubio demente.

_¿A dónde crees que vas? – escuchó decir mientras lo detenían del brazo de nuevo.

Itachi lo miró de lo más fastidiado.

_¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente, y algo le decía que ni el rubio sabía por qué rayos lo estaba reteniendo, porque sólo se le quedó mirando con total detenimiento, provocando que Itachi haga lo mismo, con lo cual notó algo en el rubio que comenzó a taladrar su mente… algo que no podía explicar…

Era como si ya lo conociera de antes. O como si fuera alguien especial…

Los ojos azules se desconectaron de los suyos, mirando alrededor. Cuando Itachi hizo lo mismo, notó el montón de gente que estaba rodeándolos y mirándolos con suma atención y silencio…

**_¿Y USTEDES QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIRANDO? **

Incluso Itachi se estremeció al escuchar la amenazante y oscura voz del rubio, y mayor susto se llevaron los demás, quienes salieron corriendo de allí del miedo.

_¡Y TÚ…! – Itachi sintió que soltaron su brazo y lo agarraron de la camisa, y cuando llevó sus ojos hacia el chico, se encontró con el rostro del rubio tan cerca que se sobresaltó un poco llevando su cara hacia atrás para que no choque con su nariz – me pareces conocido… – inquirió el rubio mirándolo inquisitivamente mientras estrechaba los ojos acercándose lo más que podía al rostro del otro, como si de esa forma podría encontrar la respuesta.

_... – Itachi no dijo nada, sólo se quedó pensando que la sensación era mutua.

_¿Nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó el ojiazul.

_... No lo creo – respondió simplemente el pelinegro. No podía conocerlo y no recordarlo, definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía.

_Hump – resopló el rubio, rindiéndose en su indagación, soltando la camisa de Itachi – compórtate la próxima vez, _Itachi _– dijo su nombre con un tono que claramente decía: "me interesa un pepino que te llames _Itachi_", y luego se fue, sosteniendo su bolsa (o mochila, como lo llamará él) en el hombro.

_... – Itachi se quedó ahí, parado, tenso… con ganas de golpear a alguien. ¿QUÉ SE CREÍA ESE CHICO? ¿EL REY DEL MUNDO? ¡Era un maldito arrogante!

_¿Itachi? ¡ITACHI! – no necesitaba voltearse para saber que ese era su tío.

_… ¿Qué?... – preguntó el menor entre dientes.

_¿Dónde demonios estabas? – preguntó molesto Obito, acercándose a su sobrino y parándose a su lado, ya que ni se había dignado a voltearse a mirarlo – ¡Tenías que ir a la reunión! ¡Y ya se acabó hace quince minutos! ¿Qué hacías, mocoso?

Itachi cerró levemente los ojos…

¿Que qué hacía?

_Nada – respondió secamente.

_¿Nada? ¿Cómo que NADA? ¡No me vengas con-

_No me fastidies – gruñó bruscamente el Uchiha menor y caminó con paso de elefante hacia la salida.

_... ... ...

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche en ese día miércoles. Sasuke estaba en su habitación estudiando para su examen de física, pero su mente estaba algo ida y no podía concentrarse muy bien. Ese día, en el último receso, algo muy extraño había pasado.

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Estaban en receso y Sasuke y Naruto fueron a sentarse a una mesa que estaba al aire libre (una de las mesas de estudio) para revisar los apuntes de química, mientras merendaban._

__Mah, los profesores nos están llenando de tarea esta semana, tebayo – se quejó el rubio antes de darle una cruel mordida a sándwich de atún._

__No te quejes, usuratonkachi – le dijo el pelinegro sin quitar los ojos del libro que tenía en la mano – mejor ayúdame a decidir qué experimento vamos a hacer para presentar. _

__Ok, Ok. Pero primero voy a botar esto al basurero – dijo Naruto levantándose con un par de servilletas desechables y se dirigió hacia el basurero más cercano que estaba a unos metros más allá._

_Sasuke seguía revisando las páginas del libro, cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto se estaba demorando en volver considerando que sólo fue hasta el basurero, así que alzando la vista del libro, lo buscó con la mirada._

_Cuando sus ojos fueron en dirección al rubio, lo vio allí parado, rodeado de unos seis o siete chicos._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y puso el libro en la mesa. _

__¡Oye, monstruo! – escuchó a uno de ellos decir en voz lo suficientemente alta como para escucharlo desde la distancia en la que estaba – ¿Te crees muy rudo, eh? ¿Qué te parece un enfrentamiento directo? Así podremos medir nuestra fuerza._

_Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse lentamente._

_Vio que Naruto observaba a los tipos con tranquilidad, y se sorprendió de verlo sonriendo cínicamente._

__¿Por qué no prestas atención a tus palabras? Me estás llamando 'monstruo' – enfatizó el rubio – ¿estás seguro que quieres pelear con un monstruo? – luego entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño – ¿siquiera tienes idea del por qué me llamas así?_

__¡Los chicos a los que casi mataste nos contaron todo! _

__¿Y tú creíste todo lo que te dijeron?_

__¡Vimos lo que les hiciste! ¡Tenían el rostro hecho puré! – dijo otro de ellos. _

__Heh – sonrió el blondo, con algo de amargura – Y supongo que quieres que haga contigo lo que hice con ellos – dijo con malicia._

_El miedo comenzó a aparecer en la expresión de los rostros de esos chicos al ver que el rubio permanecía tranquilo y petulante ante la presencia de ellos, aún siendo mayor en número._

__¡Cállate, maldito demonio! – dijo uno de ellos, sacando repentinamente una navaja – ¡Muestra tu verdadera naturaleza de una vez! El mundo nos lo agradecerá, ¡Muere, monstruo! – gritó dispuesto a abalanzarse hacia el rubio, quien ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia._

_Pero el tipo nunca logró avanzar ni un paso hacia Naruto, ya que Sasuke llegó y le dio una tremenda patada que lo mandó a volar metros más allá._

__Lo único monstruoso aquí es tu asquerosa cara – dijo el pelinegro, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos._

__¡Maldito! – gritó uno de ellos mientras todos se dirigían a auxiliar al agredido, que estaba en el suelo._

__Naruto no tiene por qué perder su tiempo peleando con escoria como ustedes, por pelmazos que son unos cobardes y débiles que andan diciendo cosas sin sentido sólo porque él les dio una paliza – espetó Sasuke, suponiendo de alguna forma que eso era lo que sucedía. Sabía que el rubio era de meterse en peleas, y que les 'haya hecho puré' a un par de inútiles no le sorprendía – vámonos, dobe – le dijo, dirigiéndose a su mesa de nuevo. _

_Antes de escuchar los pasos de Naruto siguiéndolo, lo escuchó susurrar… _

__Agradezcan que fue él y no yo._

_**/Fin Del Flash Back /**_

Sasuke no le daría importancia a esa situación, sino fuera que aquello lo había dejado con una sensación extraña y amarga, en especial después de recordar las cosas que había estado escuchando esa semana en las raras charlas que tenían en la academia.

"_Dicen que tenía los ojos rojos color sangre, le salieron garras y colmillos de bestia"_

"_También dicen que había fuego a su alrededor"_

"_Dicen que estuvo a punto de comerse a Iruka-sensei también"_

"_De seguro quería alimentarse de su sangre"_

"_¿Cómo una especie de vampiro? ¡Qué horror!"_

"_Tal vez es una especie de chupacabras"_

"_No, debe ser un demonio que arrebata las almas"_

"_Qué bueno que no estoy en ese curso"_

"_Realmente es un monstruo, hay que alejarse de él"_

Cuando escuchaba aquellas cosas, no les daba ninguna importancia, era de lo más absurdo y parecía que hablaban de una película de terror o algo por el estilo, pero eso fue hasta que escuchó la palabra 'monstruo' siendo dirigida hacia Naruto. Entonces supo que aquellas personas se referían a él, en especial al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraban algunos.

¿Por qué llamaban a Naruto así? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Había sido tan brusco al golpear a ese par de chicos de los que escuchó hablar? ¿Y qué era eso de ojos rojos?

Ese asunto lo dejaba lleno de confusión. Era más que obvio que era una absurda mentira, como cuando alguien pierde una pelea y luego aparece diciendo que lo 'atacaron cien ninjas armados'. Pero a pesar de estar convencido de eso, no dejaba de sentir un mal sabor en la boca cada vez que pensaba en ello. Aunque, veía que sus compañeros seguían tratando a Naruto normalmente, y no había escuchado esas cosas de 'monstruo' ni nada por el estilo en su aula. Entonces, era obvio que era mentira, ¿no?

¡Tsk! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese dobe y estudiar…

…

…Sin duda alguna no iba a dar un buen examen de física.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Día: Jueves _

_Hora: 07: 24 a.m._

_Lugar: Domicilio Uchiha_

_Tiempo:__**Pasado (Cuatro días antes) **_

_Itachi – lo llamó su tío, e Itachi, por el tono de voz que usó, sabía que lo que seguía a continuación no le iba a gustar mucho – necesito que me hagas un favor.

Itachi dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

_ _"Como si el último favor que me pidió no hubiera sido desastroso"_ – pensó antes de contestarle – ¿Qué necesitas, tío?

_Tal vez no pueda salir de la academia temprano hoy, tengo algo importante qué hacer – comenzó diciendo el mayor – así que quería pedirte que recojas a Sasuke. Sé que no te gusta ir a la academia ni que te salten encima, pero pones el cerrojo del auto y estás a salvo, además…

_Está bien – interrumpió Itachi.

_No, en serio, además tú sabes que últimamente las calles son peligrosas y yo no quiero que Sasuke…

_Dije que está bien – repitió.

_No, de veras, debes hacer una excepción por tu hermano y… - de repente Obito se calló cuando entró en cuenta – ¿dijiste "está bien"? – preguntó algo sorprendido.

_Gracias al cielo, creí que tendría que repetirlo – dijo el menor girando los ojos – a las cuatro, ¿no?

_Ehm… sí – respondió Obito, aún extrañado de que su sobrino acceda sin rechistar al menos, y peor después de lo que sea que haya pasado ayer que dejó a Itachi de mal humor.

¿Qué será que pretendía ahora?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

**/Ese día Jueves, a la Salida…/**

_¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? – preguntó Sasuke encarando a la persona que estaba allí parada, cruzada de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el auto, auto que estaba donde _se supone_ que se estaciona _su_ _tío_, lugar donde _se supone_ que _su_ _tío_ lo espera siempre para irse a casa.

_Vine a recogerte – dijo Itachi sin más.

_¿A recogerme? – Sasuke arrugó la nariz con disgusto – ¿Dónde está el tío?

_Me dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que tal vez no estaría a tiempo para recogerte, por eso me pidió que yo viniera – explicó el hermano mayor.

_¿Y desde cuándo eso? Siempre evitas acercarte a la academia para que no te acosen – alegó Sasuke con sospecha.

_Bueno, es que tuve un poco de nostalgia – dijo el pelilargo encogiendo los hombros – además, hago cualquier cosa por mi hermanito querido – le sonrió de lado, con voz burlesca.

_Tsk. Sí, como no – refunfuñó el menor girando los ojos. Cuando de repente se sobresaltó al notar algo – ¿qué demon…? – murmuró, no creyendo en lo que… _olía_ – ¿por qué te echaste mi perfume? – reclamó furioso al reconocer el aroma en el aire.

_¿Eh? – al parecer Itachi no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta, y menos esperaba que Sasuke se enoje tanto por eso – es que se acabó el mío… – explicó simplemente – además no me puse tanto.

_Eres un imbécil – siseó el menor, haciendo que el otro se desconcierte aún más al notarlo realmente enojado. Claro que Itachi no sabía que Sasuke apreciaba mucho su perfume, aunque Sasuke no sabía por qué… bueno, en realidad lo sabía, pero ni para sí mismo lo admitiría – no vuelvas a usar mis cosas – espetó secamente.

_Soy tu hermano mayor – dijo Itachi despreocupado, haciendo que Sasuke quede desconcertado.

_¿Y eso qué?

Itachi sonrió.

_Los hermanos mayores tienen derecho sobre todas las posesiones de los menores.

_¡Por supuesto que no! – saltó Sasuke de inmediato.

De repente, la amena charla fue interrumpida por los gritos de las chicas que habían notado sus presencias en el lugar…

_¡KYAAAH! ¡ITACHI-KUN!

_¡ITACHI-SAAAAN!

_¡Kyah! ¡Los dos hermanos!

_¡Ambos son tan lindos!

Ambos Uchiha resoplaron con fastidio.

_Tsk, ya vámonos – espetó Sasuke entrando al auto en el asiento al lado del conductor. Esperó un momento a que Itachi entre también, pero luego vio que ni siquiera se había movido – ¿Por qué no entras al carro de una vez? – le preguntó sacando su cabeza por la ventana para ver qué rayos estaba haciendo Itachi. Cuando lo vio, notó que el mayor llevaba su mirada de un lado al otro – ¿se puede saber qué estás buscando?

_No estoy buscando nada, otouto – le respondió su hermano, pero luego volvió a escanear la academia con los ojos – sólo… estoy mirando la infraestructura de la academia, se ve que ha cambiado un poco – llevó su mirada hacia las ventanas de las aulas.

_Tsk – chisteó el menor apoyando su espalda en el asiento de nuevo, fastidiado con las repentinas tonterías de su hermano.

De repente los ojos de Itachi se quedaron fijos en un solo lugar…

Una cabellera rubia.

_Sasuke – le dijo, llamando la atención del menor – espérame aquí un momento, ¿sí?... Tengo algo que hacer.

Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo incrédulo, viendo cómo su hermano se alejaba.

_¿Qué? ¡¿A dónde rayos…? ! – se quedó callado y sorprendido al ver que su hermano estaba corriendo, quién sabe a dónde, esquivando al montón de gente que había allí –… vas? – murmuró – _"¿Itachi corriendo?"_

Sasuke se quedó mirando cómo su hermano desaparecía entre el gentío.

_¿A dónde irá? – se preguntó el pelinegro – ¿será que voy a espiarlo? – propuso, pensando que sería genial ir a fastidiar a su hermano y vengarse de todas las que le había hecho – espera… ¿y si fue al baño? En ese caso definitivamente NO quiero espiarlo – la pensó mejor haciendo una mueca de asco – tal vez por eso estaba corriendo – razonó.

**/Mientras tanto…/**

Itachi frenó de golpe. Miró alrededor para encontrar aquella cabellera rubia de nuevo. Entre tanta gente lo había perdido de vista.

Pero de repente, lo vio otra vez, doblando la esquina del pasillo que llevaba a la parte de atrás de la academia, entonces corrió en su dirección.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, no había duda de que esa era la persona que buscaba.

_¡Agh! – se quejó el rubio, más del susto y la sorpresa que del dolor, cuando recibió un fuerte empujón en la espalda, que lo hizo desequilibrarse hacia adelante, casi cayéndose de cara – ¿qué demonios…? – se volteó enojado a ver quién había sido el idiota que lo empujó tan de repente.

Se sorprendió al ver esos ojos negros.

_Me debías un empujón – le dijo Itachi, simplemente.

El rubio lo miró enfurecido.

_¡TÚ…! – se impulsó hacia Itachi, y éste lo recibió con un golpe certero en la cara, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

_También me debías un golpe, por fastidiarme el día ayer.

Al verlo cerca, estando aún en el suelo, el blondo trató de patearle la canilla como la anterior vez, pero en esta ocasión, el pelinegro dio salto impidiendo sus intenciones.

_Hump, no caeré en esa de nuevo.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto y agarró a Itachi de la solapa, acercando su rostro desafiante y mirándolo con sus facciones endurecidas.

_¿Viniste a fastidiarme, imbécil? – gruñó el rubio enfurecido, y más aún al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba con tranquilidad.

_Ya te lo dije, me debías…

_¡Yo no te debo nada, estúp…! – de repente el blondo se quedó callado, y pestañeó desconcertado al notar algo, olvidando su enojo.

_¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi realmente extrañado por el repentino trance del otro. Y más extrañado se quedó cuando el rubio lo estiró de la camisa para acercarlo un poco más, y luego ladeó su cabeza, haciendo que el pelinegro sienta la respiración del otro en su mandíbula.

El Uchiha se quedó tieso.

_¿Es mi impresión o me estás olfateando? – preguntó incrédulo y sorprendido. Y cuando se cercioró de que sí, el rubio lo estaba olfateando, lo empujó separándolo de él – ¡¿eres una especie de perro o qué? ! – cuestionó enojado y demasiado alterado para su gusto.

_Hm… - musitó el rubio simplemente, frunciendo el ceño pensativo – ese perfume me gusta… pero…

_Pervertido – musitó el Uchiha interrumpiéndolo, mirando a un lado mientras su mano se posaba en la piel que había recibido el choque de la respiración del otro para disipar la _horrible_ sensación.

Naruto lo miró con desconcierto, y luego sonrió burlón.

_Ay, sí, tú, _pervertido_ – hizo un ademán con la mano, mofándose del otro al remedarlo haciendo una voz afeminada – ya sólo falta que me des una cachetada y salgas corriendo – dijo con algo de cinismo en la voz, sonriendo – vamos, _lindura_, hazlo – puso su mejilla, como si el otro le fuera a hacer una caricia.

_¡PUM!_

_¡AY! – se quejó de dolor el rubio después de caer al suelo por el puñetazo que recibió (en vez de una cachetada) – ¡Tsk! – volvió a pararse de un salto furioso, y se abalanzó sobre el otro.

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_¿Sasuke?

Al escuchar su nombre, Sasuke se volteó hacia la ventana, encontrándose con el rostro de su tío.

_¡Creí que ya se habrían ido! – exclamó el mayor, feliz de encontrarlo – tu hermano quedó en recogerte, pero terminé mis asuntos aquí antes de lo que creía. Qué bueno que los alcancé para irnos juntos a casa – comentó sonriente.

_Tío, ¿por qué le pediste al idiota de Itachi que me recoja? Es molesto – se quejó Sasuke cruzado de brazos – yo podía haberme ido a pie.

_Nada de eso – dijo Obito de inmediato – ya te dije que es peligroso, podría aparecer un infame, y tú, mi amado sobrinito inocente e ingenuo, te dejarías convencer de cualquier cosa y… espera… ¿Dónde está Itachi? – preguntó al notar la ausencia de su otro sobrino, sin percibir que el menor ya le iba a pegar por lo que estaba diciendo hace un momento.

¿Dónde estaba Itachi? ¿Cómo podía dejar ahí a su hermanito sentadito y solito?

_No sé – respondió Sasuke encogiendo los hombros – en el baño, tal vez.

_¿En el baño? – cuestionó el mayor incrédulo – Itachi jamás usaría un baño que no sea de su casa, dice que no es higiénico – dijo con seguridad.

_Pero si se fue corriendo – alegó Sasuke.

_¿Corriendo? – volvió a cuestionar el otro incrédulo – Cuando tú o Itachi tienen muchas ganas de ir al baño se ponen como poste y caminan como robot… pero nunca corren. Aunque esas situaciones ya no se dan desde que cumplieron aproximadamente diez años, ahora controlan su organismo mucho mejor. Además, ustedes tienen sus horas determinadas del día para ir al baño, y según mis registros mentales y la rutina que sé que llevan, esta no es hora de que Itachi vaya al baño – aseguró.

_... – Sasuke se le quedó mirando casi atónito, pensando por un momento que su tío estaba bromeando, pero al verlo hablar con tanta seguridad, supo que no era ninguna broma. ¿Tanto los conocía hasta como para saber _eso_? ¡Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta! – _"es peligroso…"_ – pensó para sí mismo, algo estremecido. Tenía que tenerlo bien vigilado – yo qué sé – dijo encogiendo los hombros de nuevo, restándole importancia al asunto de su hermano.

_Hm… - Obito miró alrededor a ver si avistaba a su sobrino mayor, pero no lo encontró – Ve a buscarlo, Sasuke.

**/Mientras Tanto…/**

_Tsk… - fue el sonido que salió de los labios del pelinegro cuando se vio estampado en la pared, con el brazo del rubio en su cuello.

El blondo lo miraba desafiante y furioso, apretando la mandíbula, jadeando cansado y rabioso, como una especie de toro.

_Eres un idiota – dijo Itachi quebrando el silencio, mirando al otro calmadamente.

_¿QUE? – gritó Naruto, entre sorprendido y enojado por el repentino comentario.

_Peleando eres un impulsivo, brusco y gastas energía innecesariamente. Mírate, ya estás cansado, cabeza hueca – señaló observando al otro con detenimiento – en cambio yo mantengo mi respiración normal.

_¡Tsk! – chisteó rabioso el blondo, apretando más el cuello del otro – ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que pelee como nena, delicadamente? ¡Además soy yo el que te tiene contra la pared, maldito bastardo!

_Pero si yo quisiera ya estarías tirado en el suelo, es-tú-pi-do – sonrió enfatizando cada sílaba, imitando el tono del rubio cuando lo llamó así el día anterior.

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Si es tan fácil por qué no te sueltas? – preguntó el Uzumaki, petulante.

_Me das tanta lástima que te estoy dejando descansar.

Itachi vio cómo el otro endurecía más sus facciones de lo molesto que estaba.

_¿De qué aula eres? – preguntó el rubio de repente, con un tono que sonaba como si estuviera amenazando con ir a buscarlo a su aula todos los días sólo para darle una paliza.

_No estudio aquí – respondió el pelinegro – yo ya estoy en la universidad.

_Oh, vaya… – dijo el rubio con sorpresa fingida – Entonces viniste hasta aquí _sólo_ por mí, ¿mh?

Itachi sonrió divertido.

_No te creas tan especial – le dijo el Uchiha, disfrutando del renovado ceño fruncido del otro – estoy sólo de paso. Yo vine aquí a recoger a mi hermano menor.

El rubio sonrió arrogante ante la información.

_Aún así, dejaste al pobre niño abandonado quien sabe dónde, sólo para venir a pelear conmigo. De seguro sentías falta de un poco de acción.

Itachi torció los labios con molestia.

_No hay nada de acción peleando contigo… ¡Kh! – se quejó cuando el rubio apretó con fuerza su cuello repentinamente.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos, se encontró con la analítica y seria mirada del otro, fijando su atención en él detenidamente.

_¿En serio no nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó el rubio.

_Ya te dije que no – aseguró el Uchiha, y luego sonrió cuando se le ocurrió decir algo – quien me conoció una vez, nunca me olvida.

Al contrario de lo que Itachi esperaba, Naruto sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

_Hm, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que eres el que recoge la basura en mi barrio.

Una venota para reventar apareció en la cabeza de Itachi.

_¿Quieres que te mate, no? – espetó el Uchiha enojado.

_Eres tú el que apareció de la nada para provocarme – dijo el rubio, aún sonriendo – dejando a tu hermanito abandonado – resaltó.

_Eres un presumido.

_Y tú eres un arrogante.

_Fanfarrón.

_Bastardo.

_Engreído.

_¡Petulante!

_¡Itachi! – se escuchó una voz familiar llamándolo, acercándose – ¡Ita…!... – la persona apareció saliendo de la esquina, y se quedó tiesa al ver a Naruto y a Itachi – chi… ¡¿Qué rayos…?

Naruto, aún sin moverse de donde estaba, levantó una ceja inquisidora al ver a la persona.

_Obito-sensei, ¿usted conoce a este chico?

Obito no respondió, aún seguía sorprendido de ver a Naruto y a su sobrino allí, en esa posición… ¿estaban peleando? ¿De dónde se conocían? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué rayos estaban peleando? Porque sí estaban peleando, ¿no? ¿QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI HUBIERA MANDADO A SASUKE?

Bueno, en realidad lo mandó, pero no le hizo caso.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Ve a buscarlo, Sasuke – le dijo Obito._

__Tch… - chisteó el menor emanando flojera, acomodándose mejor en el asiento – no quiero ir a buscar a ese baka – se negó refunfuñón – ve tú. _

_Obito frunció el ceño. _

__Obedece, mocoso – le ordenó._

__Ooh – se quejó Sasuke sin moverse – tío, no quiero ir._

_Obito giró los ojos. No podía creer que con la única persona con la que sus sobrinos aún se comportaban aniñadamente era con él. ¿Tal vez los estaba mimando demasiado?._

_Todavía recordaba cuando tenía diecinueve años (Sasuke tenía siete e Itachi catorce) y se quedaba a cargo de ellos porque estaba en vacaciones de la Universidad…_

"_Tío, no quiero ir a la escuela"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque las niñas están haciendo una competencia a ver quién me besa primero. Ayer me perseguían por todas partes, fue asqueroso, ¡y casi me atrapan!"_

"_Pero, Sasu-chan, si no vas te perderás las clases, y si te pierdes las clases no podrás ganarle a tu hermano"_

"_Eso no pasará si pides licencia y dices que estoy enfermo"_

"…"

"_Por favor, tío Obito, no quiero ir. Déjame ayudarte en la cocina"_

"… _Ok"_

"_Yo tampoco quiero ir a la escuela"_

"_¡¿Tú también, Itachi? !"_

_Parece que sí los estaba mimando demasiado…_

_¿Algún día dejaría de hacerlo?_

__Si no vas, lavarás los platos después de la cena – amenazó._

__Los lavaré – dijo Sasuke encogiendo los hombros._

__..._

__..._

__... Ok. _

_Y así, Obito se fue a buscar a Itachi._

_**/*/Fin de Flash Back/*/**_

_Ya suéltame – la voz de Itachi sacó a Obito de sus pensamientos y vio cómo su sobrino empujaba a Naruto lejos de él aprovechando que estaba distraído.

_¡AGH! – se quejó el rubio.

_Vámonos – le dijo Itachi a su tío pasando por su lado y dejando al blondo atrás.

_¡Me la pagarás! – gritó el Uzumaki, levantando el puño, mientras veía a Itachi y a Obito alejarse.

Obito caminaba al lado de su sobrino, aún confundido por la situación, cuando su sobrino paró su caminar y se volteó mirando atrás. Obito se giró y vio al rubio allí parado, mirando a Itachi, para luego sonreírle zorrunamente. E Itachi correspondió sonriendo de lado con complicidad, y luego se volteó para seguir caminando.

_Itachi ¿Se puede saber qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó exasperado Obito, siguiendo a su sobrino.

_Nada – respondió Itachi, en un tono demasiado inocente para el gusto Obito.

_¿Cómo que nada? ¡Estabas ahí peleando con el muchacho!

_Es asunto de nosotros, tío.

_No me vengas con eso. ¡Contéstame como se debe!

_¿Acaso no puedo relajarme un rato?

_¿Relajarte? – cuestionó Obito incrédulo – ¿llamas a _eso_ 'relajarse'? ¡Estaban peleando! – enfatizó de nuevo.

_Es bueno para el estrés.

_¡Pues si es así entonces yo debería matar a alguien!

_No es mi culpa que tu reprimido amor te tenga estresado.

_¡No cambies el tema!

_No estoy cambiando el tema.

_¡Mocoso del demonio! – hizo además de querer ahocar el cuellito de su sobrino.

_¿Qué pasa? – Obito escuchó la voz de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al auto. Antes de que cualquiera pueda contestar a la pregunta, Sasuke miró a su hermano y cuestionó – ¿Dónde estabas?

_Fui a saludar a alguien – sonrió el hermano mayor.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Obito interrumpió.

_¡¿Les gustaría ir a comer un helado? !

Sus sobrinos lo miraron raro por el repentino ofrecimiento, pero después…

_El mío que sea de limón – dijo Sasuke.

_Yo quiero el de chocolate – dijo Itachi entrando al auto en la parte de atrás.

_Uff… - suspiró Obito, subiéndose en la parte del conductor.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Día: Viernes _

_Hora: 17: 14 p.m._

_Lugar: Domicilio Uchiha_

_Tiempo:__**Pasado (Tres días antes) **_

_¡Chicos! – gritó Obito desde la sala, llamando a sus sobrinos – ¡CHICOS! – gritó más fuerte – ¡CHICOOOOOOOS!

Sasuke e Itachi bajaron las escaleras.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué gritas tanto? – refunfuñó Sasuke.

_¿Se está quemando la casa o qué? – ironizó Itachi.

Entonces Obito respondió…

_Hoy es viernes.

_...

_...

_¿Y? – preguntaron con fastidio sus sobrinos al mismo tiempo.

Obito sonrió de lado zorrunamente. Sus sobrinos no habían captado el mensaje.

_Es día de compras en el supermercado.

_...

_...

Sasuke e Itachi se miraron entre sí, aún sin entender.

_¿Y? – volvieron a preguntar.

_Y no me toca a mí – terminó diciendo el Uchiha mayor.

_...

_...

Por las caras que ponían sus sobrinos, percibió que ya habían entendido.

_¿A cuál de ustedes dos le toca, mh? – preguntó Obito cruzando los brazos.

_¡A ÉL! – vociferaron ambos sobrinos, apuntándose el uno al otro.

Obito sonrió. Sabía que esa sería la reacción. A ninguno le gustaba ir a hacer las compras, por eso, desde tiempos inmemorables, se habían puesto de acuerdo para turnarse. Pero él las estuvo haciendo por un mes entero por lo del accidente en Inglaterra. Y ya era hora de volver a la habitualidad.

_Yo tengo que estudiar para mi examen de mañana – excusó Itachi seriamente – recuerda que los sábados también voy a la Universidad.

Obito negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido.

_No tienes ningún examen, Ita-chan, así que deja de decir tonterías y decidamos de una vez quien irá al supermercado – le dijo su tío.

_... – Itachi se quedó callado, realmente sorprendido – ¿por qué dices con tanta seguridad que no tengo examen?

_Porque mentiste al decirlo – contestó Obito simplemente.

_¿Y cómo se supone que sabes que miento? – preguntó de nuevo, más confundido aún.

El tío se le acercó a su oído y le murmuró…

_Tu dedo índice y tu pulgar de la mano derecha se juntaron más de dos veces cuando estabas hablando, eso haces cada vez que mientes.

_... – Itachi abrió los ojos más de lo normal, mientras su tío le sonreía de una forma tenebrosamente amable – _ "es peligroso"_

_En fin – comenzó Obito – ¿de quién es el turno?

_¡Le toca a Itachi! – alegó Sasuke.

_Otouto baka, recuerda que decidimos hacerlo por orden alfabético: Itachi, Obito, Sasuke – especificó el hermano mayor – así que si el tío compró la semana pasada, te toca a ti.

_Itachi, te recuerdo que ya no usamos ese método – contradijo el menor con petulancia – ahora lo hacemos de mayor a menor: el tío, tú, y luego yo. O sea que después del tío vienes tú.

_Eso no es cierto – alegó Itachi.

_¡Lo es!

_¡SILENCIO! – los calló Obtio, haciendo que los dos le presten atención – dejemos de comportarnos de esta forma tan inmadura y resolvamos este problema seriamente y como personas adultas…

_...

**/Quince minutos después…/**

_Estúpido tío – refunfuñó Itachi mientras empujaba un carrito de compras a través de los pasillos del supermercado – ¿cómo se le ocurre hacer el "detín marín de don pingüé"? a veces me pregunto si no es adoptado – resopló frustrado – tsk, odio hacer las compras. Aunque tengo que admitir que quien las hace mejor soy yo.

Dicho eso, se resignó y comenzó a revisar los productos que debía comprar.

_Hmm… tal vez debería comprar algo de dulces… – pensó en voz alta, cogiendo una caja de chocolates. A veces se le antojaba.

Estaba mirando la caja de chocolates atentamente, cuando de repente… su vista se oscureció…

Alguien le tapó los ojos.

Itachi se sobresaltó. Estaba realmente sorprendido, más por el hecho de no ser algo común lo que le estaban haciendo que por haber sido tomado desprevenido.

Entonces, su dotado cerebro comenzó a generar las posibilidades …

_Uno_: La persona le tapaba los ojos delicadamente, por lo que no era un secuestrador, o alguien que quiera hacerle daño.

_Dos_: Podría ser una de sus fans, pero lo dudaba porque si lo fuera, en vez de taparle los ojos, saltaría sobre él a estrangularlo con sus pegajosos abrazos.

_Tres_: Podría ser su tío que vino a decirle que le jugó una broma y que en realidad no era su turno de venir al supermercado… pero ni su tío sería tan idiota, sabe que moriría.

_Cuatro_:… Podría ser… ¿Sasuke? ¡Hah! Se notaba que se había quedado sin ideas.

Sea como sea, ese acto era algo definitivamente nuevo para él, nadie había osado hacer algo cercano a "Taparle los ojos por atrás y decir: ¡adivina quién soy¡". Aunque la persona no había dicho nada hasta ahora, razón por la cual Itachi aún no la había identificado. De seguro la persona quería que le cueste más adivinar.

Bueno, sea quien sea, lo golpearía.

Pero…

¿Y si era su madre?... podría ser el fantasma de su madre… ¿no? No podía descartar esa opción.

Tal vez lo mejor era agarrar aquellas manos y apartarlas, para después voltearse y ver quién es.

Pero…

¿Y si es un idiota que merece ser golpeado por osar tocarlo? (todos menos su madre se incluían)

Además, esas manos no eran suaves y delgadas, eran grandes y ásperas, así que eran de hombre.

Cualquier hombre merecía ser golpeado.

Ante esa conclusión, Itachi preparó su puntiagudo y duro codo para golpear al de atrás y entonces…

__Te voy a morder~…_

_... ¡! – al moreno se le estremeció todo el cuerpo y se sobresaltó, entonces el codo que había preparado se volvió un resorte automático golpeando contra la humanidad del que estaba atrás.

_¡AGH! – se quejó la persona agarrándose el estómago del dolor.

Itachi se giró rápidamente, encontrándose efectivamente con la persona que pensaba.

_¡Eso dolió, tebayo! – el rubio seguía encorvado del dolor – ¡Tsk! Pareces una persona tranquila, pero eres una bestia – sonrió maliciosamente, ya recuperándose del golpe… y él que había pensado que sería divertido hacer que Itachi lo reconozca por la dichosa frase.

_La única bestia aquí eres tú – gruñó el pelinegro, un poco alterado para su gusto – Tsk, descerebrado – murmuró mientras se volteaba hacia su carrito de compras y se alejaba – no vuelvas a tocarme.

Ese idiota… ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarlo? ¿Quién se cree para tomarse la libertad de tratarlo tan familiarmente? Ni su madre…

_¿Haciendo las compras, "señor intocable"? – le preguntó el blondo, alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado, también empujando un carrito de compras.

Itachi giró los ojos.

_No, estoy aquí paseando con un carrito de compras porque es la onda y es muy divertido.

_¡Hahahahah! – rió divertido el rubio – Tienes sentido del humor – dijo sonriendo – yo odio hacer las compras, tebayo… – dijo cambiando su expresión a una de pesadumbre – pero me tocó hacerlas hoy.

_¿Así que en tu casa también es por turno? – preguntó Itachi, sonriendo de canto.

_Sí, es un horror, tebayo – bufó el blondo.

_Hump – musitó el pelinegro, aún sonriendo.

Al verlo más tranquilo, el rubio sonrió comenzando la charla con más confianza, como si no tuviera la suficiente ya.

_Así que… ¿soy un impulsivo, brusco que gasta energía innecesariamente? – preguntó recordando lo que le había dicho, sonriendo de lado.

Itachi rió por lo bajo.

_Y no olvides la parte de "cabeza hueca" – resaltó el Uchiha.

_Baka… – bufó el ojiazul haciendo puchero.

De ahí, Itachi continuó sus compras normalmente. Si 'normalmente' se le puede llamar al cabezota que andaba por su detrás todo el rato, opinando de cada cosa que ponía en su carrito de compras.

_¿Espinaca? ¡Qué asco! – se quejó el rubio al ver que el pelilargo colocaba la verdura en su carrito.

_Por décima vez, no es para ti lo que estoy comprando, así que deja de quejarte – resopló Itachi.

_Pero es que siento pena por tu familia. Tener que comer eso…

_¿Acaso en tu casa no comen verduras?

_Sí comemos, y mucha, a causa de mi padre. Pero no algo tan asqueroso como _eso._

_Gracias, tomaré en cuenta tus consejos culinarios – dijo Itachi irónicamente. Luego se dispuso a seguir haciendo las compras.

Lastimosamente, el rubio se dispuso a seguir molestándolo.

_¿Por qué tardas tanto? Pierdes tiempo leyendo producto por producto, ¡colócalo en el carrito de una vez! – exclamó el rubio impacientemente.

_Siempre leo la descripción para asegurarme de la calidad de lo que compro – explicó Itachi, sin hacerle ningún caso al ojiazul – también comparo precios en proporción a la cantidad, y me pongo al tanto de los contenidos vitamínicos y proteínicos de cada producto. Contenido nutricional en otras palabras.

_¿Que qué? – preguntó incrédulo el blondo, mirándolo de lo más raro – ¡Hacer eso es para las mujeres! ¡El tiempo es oro! – dictaminó poniendo varios productos en su carrito, casi sin siquiera mirarlos.

_Si al menos te fijaras en la fecha de vencimiento, sabrías que esos fideos que acabas de poner en tu carrito ya están vencidos – dijo el Uchiha sin quitar los ojos de la caja que estaba leyendo.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Naruto alzó la bolsa de fideos de su carrito, y al verla descubrió que Itachi tenía razón – ¡AH! – exclamó devolviendo los fideos y sacando otros, esta vez cerciorándose de que no estén pasados.

Itachi sonrió de lado con superioridad y continuó su recorrido. Naruto bufó estirando la jeta, y siguió al pelinegro.

_Ok, tal vez cerciorarse de la fecha de vencimiento está bien, pero todo eso de protemínico o lo que sea, realmente es innecesario – alegó el rubio, sin querer rendirse.

_Hm – sonrió el Uchiha – _"Heh, protemínico…"_

_Es que… – siguió hablando el blondo – si se quiere escoger un producto, sólo tienes que escoger tu marca habitual y asunto arreglado.

_Siempre hay que dar oportunidad a las nuevas marcas que podrían ofrecerte mejor calidad – aseguró Itachi.

Naruto sonrió, dándose por vencido.

_Ok, tú ganas – dijo rendido – Heh, serías una buena esposa.

_...

_¡Era broma! – rió el rubio ante la fija mirada del otro.

_¿Podrías ir a hacer tus compras en otro pasillo? – preguntó el Uchiha con los ojos en la caja de saquitos de té que tenía en la mano – No quiero asesinar a alguien en un lugar lleno de gente.

El rubio volvió a reír.

_No estoy jugando – refunfuñó el pelinegro, y antes de que pueda decir o hacer algo más, el blondo puso una caja de saquitos de té frente a su rostro.

_Este té es mejor – le dijo.

_... – Itachi observó el té, y luego sonrió – gracias.

_De na… ¡AAAHH! – gritó de repente, asustando al pelinegro, quien se volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que Naruto estaba mirando para ver qué era lo que había provocado que el rubio grite así – ¡ITACHI, MIRA ESO! ¡ES HERMOSO! – vociferó acercándose a una vitrina.

Itachi se acercó curioso detrás del rubio para ver mejor de qué se trataba.

_¿Ramen? – cuestionó al percibir lo que era.

_¡Sí! ¡Llegaron más variedades! – decía el rubio emocionado mientras miraba uno y otro envase – ¡Mira! ¿Probaste esta? Dicen que es deliciosa.

_La verdad es que no he probado ninguno… - contestó el pelinegro observando uno de los envases y leyendo su contenido – no me parece muy sano.

_¿Que no has probado el ramen? – preguntó Naruto pasmándose exageradamente – ¡Eres un extraterrestre o qué! ¿Cómo que nunca probaste una de estas delicias? Pero oooooh, ¡yo no permitiré que tu alma siga siendo desgraciada! – cuando Itachi se dio cuenta, el rubio lo había agarrado de la muñeca – te vienes conmigo y nos comemos un ramen en el Ichiraku ¡te encantará!

_Pues… - el pelilargo se hizo soltar del agarre con cuidado – no, gracias. Tengo cosas que hacer después de las compras.

_Oh, vamos, no mientas.

_Es cierto – aseguró Itachi.

_Bueno, entonces otro día – dijo resignado el rubio – ¿sabes? Sigo pensando que me eres familiar.

_Mh... – musitó simplemente el pelinegro, mientras veía las latas de sardinas.

_Tal vez si te quitara ese agarrapelo…

_¿Qué…? – de repente Itachi sintió que deslizaban algo por su cabello rápidamente, y cuando se fijó, el rubio estaba con su agarrapelo en la mano.

Tomado por sorpresa, el Uchiha se tocó la nuca para comprobar si el chico realmente, REALMENTE, había osado hacer lo que creía que había hecho.

_Mmh… – Naruto lo miraba con sumo detenimiento, mientras que el otro aún estaba paralizado – Nop, sigo sin recordar donde te he visto antes – dijo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Luego volvió a mirar al pelinegro, más cuidadosamente esta vez – oye, realmente pareces una chica…

_Te voy a… – murmuró Itachi sombríamente.

_Oh, vamos. Tu cabello se ve genial así – aseguró el rubio sonriendo pícaramente al ver que el otro se estaba comenzando a enojar.

_Devuélveme eso – pidió, o más bien, ordenó Itachi.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del Uzumaki.

_Nop – dijo simplemente – ¡tendrás que quitármelo!

Dicho eso, el rubio comenzó a correr ante la sorprendida mirada de Itachi, quien rápidamente reaccionó y agarró su carrito apuntándolo en dirección al blondo, y luego lo empujó con fuerza.

El carrito avanzó rápidamente, alcanzó al Uzumaki y… lo atropelló.

_¡Agh! – se quejó el rubio cayendo al suelo, y en eso Itachi aprovechó para tratar de quitarle el agarrapelo, pero Naruto reaccionó rápidamente y estiraba su brazo fuera del alcance de la mano de Itachi, luego se levantó del suelo con la intención de ponerse a correr de nuevo, pero de repente…

_¡Vándalo! – gritó alguien.

Itachi y Naruto se giraron encontrándose con la persona.

_¡Hola, viejo! – saludó el rubio al reconocer a la persona.

_¡Delincuente! ¡Reconocería ese cabello amarillo y tu griterío donde fuera! – dijo el anciano, quien parecía apenas pudiendo caminar – ¡Deja de hacer estragos!

_¿Quién es? – le preguntó Itachi al rubio, con curiosidad.

_Ah, es un anciano que trabaja aquí – dijo Naruto sonriendo – siempre que me toca hacer las compras, vengo y lo suelo molestar, es divertido hacerlo renegar por cualquier cosa. Es un viejo gruñón.

_No creo que sea bueno que hagas eso – le murmuró el Uchiha, mirando de reojo al anciano – podría darle un ataque al corazón si lo estresas demasiado, está bien viejo.

_¡Hahahaha! Eso no pasará, el anciano se la pasa gritando siempre, y si no ha estirado la pata hasta ahora, entonces no está cerca de hacerlo – dijo divertido el Uzumaki.

_¡Qué están murmurando! – reclamó el hombre – ¡Los jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan a sus mayores! En mis tiempos yo…

_Montaba un dinosaurio – completó Naruto. Con eso, él e Itachi se rieron.

_¡Mocoso del demonio! ¿Me estás llamando viejo? – preguntó ofendido el anciano – ¡Para tu información, yo estoy en mi mejor forma!

_Si ésta es su mejor forma, la peor debe ser un zombi sin extremidades, ¡Hahahahahah!

_¡Cállate, delincuente! Y no creas que destrozarás nada de aquí, yo tengo bien puesto el ojo, ¡los jovenzuelos de hoy en día son todos unos delincuentes! ¡Y sólo porque les gusta meterse en problemas! ¡No creas que nací ayer! ¡Yo…!

_¿Quién en su sano juicio podría creer que usted nació ayer? ¡Hahahaha!

Aguantándose la risa, el Uchiha le habló al rubio.

_Ya basta, déjalo en paz, vámonos.

_¡Sí! – vociferó el anciano – ¡tú y tu novia dejen de molestarme, rubio delincuente!

_... – la carita de Itachi era todo un poema.

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – se mató de risa el blondo al escuchar eso.

_¿Es cegatón o qué? – preguntó entre dientes el pelinegro.

_No, la verdad es que tiene muy buena vista – aseguró el ojiazul sonriendo burlón – ¡Espera! ¡Es broma! ¡Sí es cegatón! – se corrigió rápidamente cuando vio que el pelinegro comenzaba a tener intenciones asesinas hacia el anciano.

_¡Tsk! – chisteó el Uchiha arrebatándole de la mano el agarrapelo, para después colocárselo.

_ ¡Y no vayan a andar besuqueándose aquí en el supermercado, eso es indecente y hay niños! ¡Odio cuando vienen a hacer compras en pareja!

_...

_¡Espera! – exclamó el blondo sujetando a Itachi al ver que estaba pretendiendo acercarse al anciano amenazantemente – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

_Voy a ahorrarle el par de pasos que le faltan a la tumba – siseó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Ya nos vamos! – vociferó el Uzumaki arrastrando consigo al pelinegro.

Después de un rato, ambos terminaron de hacer sus compras.

_Ehm… entonces… – comenzó a decir el rubio – ¿en serio no quieres ir a comer un ramen? Yo pago esta primera vez – ofreció sonriente.

_No, tal vez en otra ocasión – rechazó con algo de pesar el pelilargo – Será mejor que me vaya… en mi casa deben estar muriéndose de hambre, no hay nada en el refrigerador.

_¡Demonios! ¡En mi casa también! ¡Me van a matar! – exclamó el blondo mientras salía corriendo – ¡Adiós, Itachi! – se despidió haciendo una ademán con la mano.

_Adiós… ehm… – se quedó a medio hablar – _"Mh... no sé su nombre" _– pensó y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Desde cuándo hacer las compras se había tornado una tarea tan complicada?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Día: Lunes _

_Hora: 16: 34 p.m._

_Lugar: Domicilio Uchiha_

_Tiempo:__**Pasado (Horas antes) **_

.

Era horrible…

Era una sensación muy, pero muy horrible.

Itachi no había podido dormir bien el fin de semana. Y todo por culpa de la situación mental en la que se encontraba; sentía que estaba exprimiendo su cerebro y aún así no tenía resultados.

Lo que sentía era esa famosa sensación que te taladra la cabeza cuando sabes que has olvidado algo y por más que te esfuerzas no logras recordar, y por más que sientes que está en la punta de tu lengua o de tu razonamiento, simplemente no sale.

Es horrible… ¡Horrible!

_Es su culpa… – murmuró al viento.

Sentado en la vereda de afuera de su casa, mirando hacia el cielo azul que tenía unas pocas nubes, se concentraba en ese color con la intención de tener presente aquellos ojos en su mente, y así ayudarse a recordar.

_¿Dónde lo he visto antes? – se preguntó bajito – ¿de dónde lo conozco?

Con la mirada hacia el firmamento, se sorprendió al notar que hace mucho que no miraba al cielo y lo contemplaba de esa manera.

Respiró profundamente el aire fresco y sintió paz mientras estaba concentrado en las nubes moviéndose lenta y suavemente, aves que pasaban volando, el azul cubriendo el infinito, algo… algo…

_¿Itachi? – una voz interrumpió su concentración, aunque no pareció hacerlo ya que Itachi ni pestañeó y siguió con la vista hacia arriba.

_¿Mh? – contestó sin más.

_¿Qué demonios haces? – preguntó Sasuke mirándolo desde arriba, parado a su lado.

_Nada – respondió simplemente, suspirando con resignación… era mejor rendirse, no valía la pena.

_Que raro en ti desperdiciar tu tiempo mirando al cielo como un idiota – espetó el menor con suficiencia en su voz.

De repente Itachi sintió que su cerebro hizo un _click_ repentino…

¿Sasuke?... Sasuke… ¡Claro! ¡Sasuke!

¡Él podría ser una pista!

_Oye, Sasuke… - le habló de repente, dislocando un poco al otro al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermano, que parecía tener un pique de interés – el otro día… conocí a alguien en tu colegio…

_¿Y eso qué? – preguntó Sasuke con impaciencia.

_Creo que tenía tu edad, así que supongo que son compañeros o tal vez de un curso paralelo, y…

_Oooooh… – interrumpió el menor, sonriendo maliciosamente mientras cruzaba los brazos – no me digas… ¿te gustó?

Itachi lo miró raro… ¿era su impresión o su pequeño hermano estaba actuando como una chica? ¿Por qué sale con el 'te gustó' sin saber de qué rayos le está hablando?

_No, tonto – bufó el mayor – yo sólo… digo, él sólo me llamó la atención, es todo, siento como si lo conociera pero en realidad no lo he visto nunca – especificó.

_¿Él? – enfatizó Sasuke sorprendido, pero pronto asomó diversión a su rostro – ¿Es un _él_? ¡Hahahahah! – se carcajeó – ¡Itachi gay! – se mofó.

_Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy gay – refunfuñó el otro, algo desconcertado por la repentina acusación – y lo que estoy diciendo es que…

_Uy, tienes razón… ¡Itachi bisexual! – se corrigió y volvió a reír.

Itachi giró los ojos con aburrimiento. Así no iba a llegar a nada.

_Y… ¿quién es? – preguntó con curiosidad el menor.

_No sé su nombre – respondió Itachi con sencillez.

_¿No sabes su nombre? – cuestionó Sasuke levantando una ceja – ¿Hablaste con él y no sabes su nombre? – mencionó incrédulo, pensando que Itachi estaba mintiendo porque no le quería decir.

_Normalmente las personas siempre me dicen su nombre sin que yo se los pregunte (y también me dan su teléfono)… pero él en ningún momento me dijo su nombre – le explicó con sinceridad – si te lo describo tal vez sepas de quién se trata – propuso, y luego comenzó a describir – él es r-

_No es necesario, Itachi, no quiero saberlo – interrumpió Sasuke de inmediato. No era de las personas que se interesaban en los asuntos de los demás, y no iba a comenzar ahora – mejor acompáñame mañana a la academia y allí me lo muestras, y yo los presento – propuso sonriendo de lado, con ganas de molestar a su hermano – tal vez así consigas novio y dejas de fastidiarme, maldito estreñido.

_Heh, ¿novio? Muy gracioso, otouto baka – dijo Itachi sonriendo de canto. ¿Novio? se notaba claramente que su hermanito andaba pensando en _esas_ _cosas_. Lo hacía tan obvio sin darse cuenta el pobre.

_Por cierto, hoy en la noche saldrás, ¿no? – preguntó Sasuke, que era lo que había venido a decirle desde el comienzo.

_Sí… tengo que hacer un trabajo grupal de la universidad – respondió francamente – ¿por qué preguntas?

_Por nada – contestó Sasuke mirando a un lado – y llegarás tarde, ¿no?

_Es lo más probable, es un trabajo largo – respondió el mayor – de nuevo, ¿por qué preguntas? – insistió. Era más que obvio que su hermano tramaba algo.

_Por nada – volvió a decir el menor.

_Nunca es por nada, otouto.

_Agh, sólo quería saber qué tiempo tendría de tranquilidad, eso es todo – respondió esquivo el pelinegro menor y se fue de la presencia de su hermano.

_Hump – murmuró Itachi simplemente y volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores.

**/En la noche…/**

DING! DONG!

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa al escuchar que tocaban el timbre. Cuando abrió lo primero que vio fue la cara de tonto del que se supone que estaba esperando, el cual dijo muy sonriente…

_¡Ya llegó por quien llorabas!

_... – el pelinegro se le quedó mirando con la cara más aburrida del mundo.

_...

_...

Sasuke se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

_¡OYE! – saltó el rubio empujando la puerta para que Sasuke no termine de cerrársela en la cara – ¡No me cierres la puerta! ¡Se supone que vamos a hacer la tarea! ¡Tú mismo me hiciste venir! – vociferó Naruto siendo aplastado por la puerta, con una mitad de cuerpo adentro y con otra afuera.

_Si vas a decir tonterías, mejor ni vengas.

_¡Pues no puedo _no_ _venir_ si ya vine! – el Uchiha sonrió de lado y lo dejó entrar – teme – bufó el blondo.

_Llegaste temprano – observó Sasuke como si fuera un gran hecho.

_Bueno, es que tú me amenazaste de muerte si no llegaba a las seis en punto – resopló Naruto mientras hacía puchero.

_Dobe – mencionó divertido el pelinegro, para después caminar hacia la sala de estudio – ven, pasa – le invitó.

Mientras Naruto lo seguía, el rubio no perdía tiempo asomando la cabeza por cada cuarto por el que pasaba.

Sasuke se detuvo a mirar al rubio reprobatoriamente mientras cruzaba los brazos, por andar de espión.

_¿Hay alguien en tu casa? – preguntó al fin el ojiazul.

_No, no hay nadie – respondió Sasuke – así que deja de buscar.

_Ah… ¿o sea que estamos solos?

_Lógicamente – dijo encogiendo los hombros.

_Mh…

_Ahora ven de una vez

**/Dos horas después…/**

_Yo puedo estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche mirando tele o haciendo cualquier cosa entretenida… - mencionó el rubio con notable cansancio en su voz, apoyando su cuerpo sobre lo primero que encontró – pero cuando hago tarea o trabajos, siento que me muero de sueño…

_Sí, ya me di cuenta – bufó Sasuke, siendo él la primera cosa que Naruto encontró para apoyarse.

_Oye, teme… – le habló apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del Uchiha – hagamos pijamada otra vez.

Sasuke trataba de concentrarse en la maqueta de química que se supone que tenían que hacer, pero era imposible con el muy usuratonkachi hablándole prácticamente en el oído…

Aunque, aun así, él podía disimularla muy bien.

_Nosotros nunca hicimos unas "pijamada", tú allanaste mi morada ilegalmente y te metiste en mi cama – dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

_¡Teme! ¡Tú me diste permiso! – alegó el rubio ante la acusación.

_En ningún momento te di permiso – recalcó el Uchiha – y no te lo daré ahora tampoco, quién sabe qué cosas me harías mientras duermo.

Sasuke no se refería a cosas pervertidas, su pura mente estaba pensando en cosas como bromas o algo por el estilo, como esas típicas que hacen en los campamentos cuando un inocente está durmiendo...

Pero Naruto era otra historia.

_¿Yo? Fuiste tú el que me agarró con su complejo de koala, tebayo.

_¿Qué? – el pelinegro se volteó bruscamente hacia él, bastante desconcertado con la acusación.

Al ver la carita que puso Sasuke, a Naruto se le vino una idea…

_Sí… – dijo sonriendo con picardía mientras se inclinaba en el sofá hacia Sasuke, haciendo que se acueste poco a poco por querer mantener el espacio entre ellos, hasta que se vio completamente echado en el sofá con el rubio encima – tú te acurrucaste cerca de mí – Naruto se acostó al lado de Sasuke, bien pegado como para que ambos quepan en el sofá – luego pusiste tu brazo así – rodeó al Uchiha con un brazo – luego pusiste tu pierna así – dijo colocando su pierna encima del pelinegro, quien seguía sin reaccionar – y murmurabas "Naruto…Naruto… te quiero…"

Y los autos pararon para siempre ante ese intenso semáforo rojo… ah no, no es un semáforo, es Sasuke.

_¡HAHAHAHHAHAAH-_Ay!_

Lo siguiente que supo el rubio fue que estaba en el suelo.

_¡PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES, USURATONKACHI! – exclamó el Uchiha furioso – ¡Ni muerto diría algo así!

_Lo siento, es que tenía que ver tu cara ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! – aún estando en el suelo, Naruto seguía riendo – ¡Era chiste, teme! ¡No te enojes! ¡Hahahahaha!

_De seguro eras _tú_ el que se venía encima de mí, diciendo "Sasuke… Sasuke…" – gruñó el pelinegro en un pobre intento de retribuirle la vergüenza al Uzumaki.

Al contrario de eso, Naruto sonrió con malicia mientras se incorporaba del suelo para volver al sofá.

_Hah, ya quisieras… - se sentó de nuevo al lado de Sasuke, el cual por instinto se inclinó un poco hacia el lado contrario del rubio – quisieras, verdad? – preguntó el Uzumaki inclinándose sobre él otra vez.

_¿Qué haces? – cuestionó el Uchiha molesto y precavido, de nuevo inclinándose hacia el lado contrario para mantener distancia con el rubio, logrando con eso quedar acostado en el sofá de nuevo.

Sasuke le mandó una amenazante mirada de advertencia al rubio que estaba de cuatro encima suyo, pero éste ni se inmutó y se agachó hacia él casi chocando con su nariz.

__Sasuke_… _Sasuke_… – le murmuró despacio y sonrió picarón esperando la reacción del otro.

_...

Y la reacción del otro fue sujetar en la mano la navaja con la que estaban trabajando en la maqueta hace un momento.

_¿Eh? ¿Para qué es la navaja? – preguntó el rubio algo confundido sin percibir el aura asesina del Uchiha.

_Oh, para nada, sólo digamos que con lo que te voy a hacer nunca vas a tener _hijitos…_ – Sasuke levantó la navaja asesinamente en dirección al rubio…

_E-Espera… - Naruto se alejó del Uchiha rápidamente, pero para Sasuke eso no era suficiente y parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él con la navaja – ¡ESPERA!

Naruto salió corriendo de allí.

_¡VUELVE AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO DOBE! – y como era de suponerse, Sasuke lo persiguió como asesino en serie.

_¡AAAAH! ¡ESPERA, SASUKE! ¡NOOO! – dieron vueltas y corrieron por toda la casa, y cuando Naruto vio que el pelinegro estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, se detuvo y lo enfrentó valientemente – ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PIEDAD!

_Más te vale – gruñó el Uchiha guardando la navaja como si no hubiera pasado nada – ahora ven, hay que terminar el trabajo – dijo caminando hacia la sala de estudio otra vez.

Jadeando cansado y asustado, Naruto lo siguió con la mano en el corazón para tratar de calmarse.

_Cielos, de repente se me fue el sueño, tebayo – murmuró, haciendo sonreír al pelinegro – ¡No tienes corazón!

_Cállate, y terminemos de una vez.

_Oye, ¿y Obito-sensei? – preguntó el rubio retomando su trabajo de pintar las pelotas de polietileno que se supone que eran los átomos de su maqueta.

_Salió. Dijo que tenía que llenar unos formularios en la casa de Asuma-sensei, va a volver más tarde – contó el pelinegro.

_¿En serio? Qué ironía, Asuma-sensei es nuestro vecino, tebayo – comentó el blondo.

_¿Ah, sí?

**/Mientras tanto…/**

Tenía una extraña y molesta, especialmente molesta, sensación.

Trataba de concentrarse en leer su preciado libro, pero no podía, algo lo inquietaba bastante.

Miró alrededor de su habitación como buscando la fuente de esa rara sensación… la sensación de estar siendo observado, o llamado, o algo así.

Kakashi comenzó a sentirse intranquilo…

¿Le habrá pasado algo a Naruto?

¿O tal vez a Jiraya?

Por inercia llevó su mirada hacia la puerta cerrada de su balcón, puerta que estaba cubierta con las cortinas.

Dejándose llevar por su intuición (NO femenina), se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la puerta del balcón y la abrió para echar un vistazo. El primer lugar al que dirigió su mirada fue abajo hacia la calle, no se le ocurrió mirar al frente…

_¡Hola, Kakashi!

El corazón del peliplata dio un horroroso brinco de susto, pero trató de hacerlo lo menos perceptible posible. Cuando se fijó, vio a cierta persona sonriéndole desde el balcón de la casa del frente.

_Creí que nunca saldrías, estuve esperando por media hora ¡Hasta ya estaba a punto de lanzarte piedritas a la puerta! – exclamó el Uchiha melodramático – pero luego pensé que sería muy cursi… – dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando a un lado pensativo.

_... – Kakashi se le quedó mirando un momento…

Y luego se dio media vuelta para irse.

_¡Oye! – exclamó Obito al ver sus intenciones – ¡Me costó mucho invocarte! ¡Regresa!

_¿Invocarme? – preguntó el Hatake, con desinterés en su mirada, pero con curiosidad en su voz.

_¡Sí! – afirmó el otro – con mi mente. Decía _Kakashiiiii_… _Kakashiiiii_… _veeeeeeeen_… – dijo en un tono "místico" de voz mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el frente y movía sus dedos como las patas de una araña – ¡Y después de media hora haciéndolo, viniste! – exclamó victorioso.

_... – Kakashi lo miró como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo – aprecio mucho semejante esfuerzo de tu parte, pero si no te importa tengo cosas qué hacer.

_Oh, vamos, no estabas haciendo nada ¡Estabas en tu habitación! ¡De seguro mirando tele o leyendo el libro que tienes en la mano!

_Leyendo o mirando tele, eso ya es _algo_, no como tú que desperdicias tu tiempo en desperdiciar _mi_ tiempo.

_¡Es que no tengo qué hacer! Estaba aquí para llenar los formularios con Asuma, pero llegó de improvisto Kurenai de visita y me alejé para no hacer mal trío – bufó el Uchiha, jetón ante su situación – y ahora estoy aquí, muy aburrido y solo…

_¿Y yo tengo la culpa?

_¡Tienes la culpa por ignorarme durante media hora!

_...

_...

_Obito, conviértete en una fruta y _madura_, porque al parecer esa es la única forma de que lo hagas – dijo indiferente el peliplomo dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse de allí.

_¿Ah, sí? – exclamó el otro ofendido – ¡pues tú cómprate un bosque y piérdete!

_No tengo tanto dinero como para comprarme un bosque.

_¡P-Pues saca un préstamo! – vociferó sin saber qué más decir – ¡Vuelve aquí! – reclamó al ver al otro sujetando la manija de la puerta.

_¿No querías que me pierda?

_¡No! ¡Si te vas, yo voy a ir a tu casa y te obligaré a entretenerme! – amenazó el pelinegro.

_Yo no te pienso abrir la puerta.

_¡Voy a saltar a tu balcón!

_Sí, como no – Kakashi giró los ojos y se adentró en su cuarto, pero cuando se volteó a cerrar la puerta del balcón, vio a través de vidrio cómo el Uchiha miraba hacia abajo y luego parecía estar calculando la distancia de un balcón al otro.

Demonios… sí planeaba saltar.

_Oye, ni siquiera lo pienses – advirtió Kakashi seriamente, saliendo al balcón de nuevo.

_Cállate, romperás mi concentración – dijo el otro mientras abría las puertas del balcón en el que estaba de par en par.

_¡No seas idiota! – exclamó el peliplomo al ver al pelinegro tomando impulso – ¡Obito!

_¡Dije silencio! ¡Mejor apártate, obstaculizas mi punto de aterrizaje!

_¡Imbécil! ¡No lo hagas!

_¿Me abrirás la puerta?

_¡No!

_Entonces cállate. Además, es bueno sentir adrenalina de vez en cuando.

_¿La adrenalina de morir? ¡Hay mucha distancia, idiota! ¡No llegarás!

_Ya te dije que…

_¡No!

_... – Obito se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento. Era raro ver a Kakashi tan perturbado, él había esperado que le diga que le daba igual que se rompa el cráneo, aunque si diría eso sabría que no es cierto.

Tal vez vio que realmente tenía intenciones de saltar. ¿Por qué no? ¡Se iba a impulsar!

_No lo hagas.

_...

Ok, ahora lo estaba pensando dos veces. Kakashi se lo estaba _pidiendo_. De verdad no quería que se rompa el cráneo.

La adrenalina, la voluntad y las ganas de saltar de repente se esfumaron. Hace un momento se sentía capaz, y ahora no… Estaba experimentando la diferencia de sensaciones que tienen, por ejemplo, dos personas que van a la guerra, una que se siente capaz de hacer lo que sea y la otra que simplemente quiere sobrevivir, una que sólo se tiene a sí mismo y la otra que tiene a alguien esperándolo y deseando que no se haga daño… La preocupación del otro le hizo flaquear… ¡Estúpido Kakashi!

_Tsk, baka… – masculló el pelinegro rendido – _iba_ a lograrlo... ¡Lo había calculado bien!

_Ni siquiera sabes lo que es _calcular_ – habló el Hatake, más tranquilo ahora.

_¡Te voy a…!

_¿Qué están haciendo?

Obito se volteó encontrándose con Asuma y Kurenai en la puerta del balcón.

_Ehm…

_Hola, Kakashi – saludó Kurenai.

_Yoh – saludó amablemente el otro mostrando su ojito feliz.

__Bipolar_ – murmuró Obito jetón.

_Sólo estábamos conversando – comentó el peliplateado – pero no se preocupen, ya me voy.

_Yo escuché algo de saltar a tu balcón – dijo Kurenai sonriendo de lado con suspicacia – ¿o qué dices tú, Obito?

_Eh… ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!

La pelinegra rió por lo bajo con la manita en su boca.

_Parece que interrumpimos algo... – dijo Kurenai sonriendo sugerente.

_No entiendo – dijo Asuma rascándose atrás de la cabeza confundido. Cuando miraron hacia el balcón de Kakashi, ya no estaba – en vez de andar parloteando debiste aprovechar el tiempo para llenar los formularios – le dijo a Obito.

_¡Cómprate una piscina y ahógate, Asuma! – exclamó el Uchiha adentrándose a la casa.

_¡Oye! ¡Cómo te atreves!... _ya quisiera yo tener una piscina… _– refunfuñó Asuma entre dientes.

**/En la casa Uchiha…/**

_¿Quieres que descansemos un momento mientras comemos algo?

_¡Ya era hora, teme! – el rubio se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió a la cocina.

Sasuke sonrió negando con la cabeza y lo siguió, ese dobe era un pozo sin fondo cuando se refería a comer. Cuando entró a la cocina el blondo ya estaba con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador.

_¡Dobe! ¡Esta no es tu casa! ¡Siéntate! – ordenó el pelinegro apuntando a la mesa.

Naruto obedeció rápidamente y medio asustado.

_Hump, usuratonkachi – refunfuñó el Uchiha antes de ponerse a hacer un par de sándwiches acompañados con jugo de frutas.

_¿Tú no comerás? – preguntó el rubio al ver lo que hacía Sasuke.

_¿De qué hablas? Este es el mío, ¿no ves? – dijo el pelinegro apuntando uno de los sándwiches.

_¡Pero yo quiero dos!

_¡Ni hablar! Chouji disfrazado de flaco.

Antes de que el blondo le responda algo, lo interrumpieron…

_Sasuke – Sasuke se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que lo llamó de repente, la voz de alguien que se asomó a la cocina – ¿viste a tío Obito? Necesito mi…

Itachi se quedó callado y paralizado al ver al rubio.

Naruto se le quedó mirando igual de sorprendido.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando a su hermano con horror.

¡Qué hacía ahí Itachi! ¡Se suponía que llegaría más tarde! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

No es necesario decir que Sasuke estaba sufriendo de pánico interno… ¡Le iba a dar un pre-infarto!

_¡Itachi! – exclamó contento el rubio.

¡Ahora le iba a dar un INFARTO!

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?... ¿De dónde demonios sabía Naruto el nombre de su hermano? ¿Y por qué rayos parecía _feliz_ de verlo?

_¿Sasuke? – llamó Itachi al ver que su hermano no decía nada, cuestionándole y pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para recobrar su fachada habitual. Debía hacerlo si quería salir de esto bien parado.

_Ah, déjame presentarte – dijo acercándose – Itachi, él es Naruto, mi compañero de clase, está aquí porque tenemos que hacer un experimento de química – explicó serenamente, aunque muriéndose de los nervios por dentro – Naruto, él es Itachi, mi hermano mayor.

_¡Hola, Itachi! – exclamó el blondo poniéndose de pie – ¡Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí! – lo saludó agarrándole la mano.

_Lo mismo digo, es una grata sorpresa… Naruto – le devolvió la sonrisa – _"así que ese es su nombre… Naruto",_ qué feo nombre, por cierto – comentó burlón. Pero lejos de enojarse, el rubio se rió.

_ Sin duda eres hermano del teme… ¡Con razón te me hacías familiar! – exclamó el Uzumaki acordándose de su percepción.

_Ustedes… ¿ya se conocen? – preguntó Sasuke realmente confundido con la situación.

_Sí, ya nos conocemos – dijo simplemente el rubio sin dar más detalles – El señor intocable, hermano del señor espacio personal. _Nunca_ lo hubiera imaginado ¡HAHAHAHAH! Qué gracioso – se rió divertido.

_... – Itachi y Sasuke se miraron de reojo sin entender la _mitad_ de lo que dijo el rubio.

_¡Bueno! – Sasuke se apresuró a interrumpir la conversación mientras agarraba al blondo de la manga para arrastrarlo lejos – Nosotros tenemos una tarea que hacer, así que hasta luego, Itachi. Y suerte encontrando a tío Obito, debe estar cerca de Tumbuctú, ve a buscarlo.

_Eso puede esperar, y realmente no tengo nada qué hacer – aseguró el hermano mayor – tal vez yo podría ayudarlos en su trabajo.

_¡NO! – dijo Sasuke de inmediato.

_¡Claro! – dijo Naruto de inmediato.

_¡Que no! – repitió el Uchiha menor – Además, Itachi, ¿qué no dijiste que tenías un largo trabajo grupal y que llegarías tarde?

_No era tan largo como pensaba.

_ _"¡Te voy a matar!" _– vociferó Sasuke en su fuero interno.

_¡Entonces puede ayudarnos! – exclamó el Uzumaki sonriente.

_¡QUE NO! tenemos que hacer la tarea sin ayuda – aseguró el Uchiha menor – No somos niñitos de kínder – refunfuñó.

_Pero una ayuda nunca está de más – aseguró el Uzumaki, y luego dirigiño su mirada al pelilargo – vamos Itachi, te mostraré lo que estamos haciendo, tebayo.

Sin rechistar, Itachi lo siguió hasta la sala de estudio.

Mientras que Sasuke se quedó un momento parado donde estaba… meditando…

_... _"Está bien, cálmate, Sasuke. No sucede nada. Itachi no sabe que el dobe es el… dobe" – _realmente no quería saber lo que pasaría si Itachi se enteraba de que Naruto era el responsable de todas sus desgracias ese año – _"sólo tengo que actuar naturalmente, y no lo sabrá. Nada de alterarme, sí, eso…" – _pensó decidido para sí mismo – _ "pero… ¿cómo es que esos dos se conocen? Y el estúpido de Itachi parece tan… con Naruto… tsk…" – _frunció el ceño, pero luego trató de calmarse – _ "Nah, sólo estoy imaginando cosas"_

Ok, estaba decidió, tenía que actuar naturalmente y nada de alterarse.

Nada de alterarse…

_¡Viniste a ayudar, no a conversar! – reclamó Sasuke enojado mirando a su hermano, quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de Naruto. Estando apenas diez minutos allí se sentía marginado, mientras que los otros dos charlaban de lo lindo. No le gustaba el entusiasmo del estúpido dobe de conocer personas nuevas.

_Cálmate, Sasuke, no tiene nada de malo que…

_¡TU CALLATE, USURATONKACHI!

_ ¡…! – De repente hubo un eco fuerte en la mente de Itachi, dejándolo absorto por un segundo cósmico en el que sintió que se le revelaba todo el universo…

_¡Usuratonkachi!_

_¡Usuratonkachi!_

_¡Usuratonkachi…!_

Itachi soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

_¿Usuratonkachi? – fue lo que salió de sus labios débilmente, sin salir del asombro. Y aunque murmuró bajito, Naruto lo había escuchado, y le respondió.

_Mah, el teme me dice así siempre… – dijo sin darle importancia, pero luego la pensó mejor – un momento… ¡TEME! ¡No me digas así!

Itachi se llevó la mano a la boca.

_... Ppfft…

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto extrañado al ver que el pelilargo se estaba… ¿aguantando la risa…?

Y no la aguantó más.

_¡Hahahaha! – rió Itachi – Nada, sólo que… ¡haHAHAHAHAHA! No lo puedo creer… ¡hahahaha!

_Ya se desquició – murmuró Sasuke, igual de confundido por la repentina risa de su hermano.

_Así que… - Itachi dejó de reír y miró a Sasuke con diversión en su rostro mientras rodeaba los hombros de Naruto con su brazo derecho – ¿este es el _famoso_ "usuratonkachi", Sasuke? Hasta que AL FIN me lo presentas – sonrió amenamente.

_... … … … … … … … - y fue ahí que Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación. Entonces abrió los ojos de par en par.

_¿Queeeee? – se quejó el rubio al escuchar lo que dijo Itachi – ¡Teme! ¿Me has estado llamando 'usuratonkachi' a mis espaldas, tebayo?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Simplemente se puso de pie, con los hombros tensos y sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno, salió del salón cerrando la puerta de golpe. No quería quedarse allí a escuchar cualquier cosa tonta que se le ocurra decir a su hermano para morirse de vergüenza.

_¿Eh? ¡Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto entre sorprendido y desconcertado por la repentina acción del Uchiha – ¿Qué le pasa?

_ _"Así que eso era…"_ – pensó Itachi uniendo las piezas – _"estaba celosito, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Por todos los cielos, fui tan despistado ¡Era por eso la extraña sensación de conocerlo!"_

Itachi se sentía feliz. ¡Por fin conocía al causante de los insomnios de su otouto!... claro que Naruto no era sólo eso…

Naruto había llegado a hacer cambios radicales en sus vidas, incluyendo la suya propia. De alguna forma Itachi se sentía más unido a su hermano, y eso era por Naruto; antes de que Naruto apareciera, no tenían ningún tema del qué hablar con Sasuke, sus conversaciones se mantenían monótonas y cortantes. Pero ahora sí se trataban como hermanos, y hasta reía más gracias a lo divertido que resultó molestar a su otouto.

En lo que se refiere a su hermano, el cambio en él era abismal. Se había convertido en un tierno manojo de emociones y sentimientos, lo cual era señal del verdadero Sasuke surgiendo al exterior.

Definitivamente, debía adorar a Naruto. Había venido a sus vidas como caído del cielo.

En ningún momento había insistido en conocer al "usuratonkachi" de su hermano, sabía que eventualmente lo conocería. Aunque siempre le haya carcomido la curiosidad, era una persona muy paciente.

Y ese suceso que eventualmente sucedería, por fin sucedió.

_Nada, Naruto – le respondió la pregunta al rubio – son cosas de chicas – dijo en un tono que le quitaba importancia.

_Ah, cosas de chicas… – se quedó pensándolo un momento – ¡Pero Sasuke no es una chica!

_ _"No, pero se comporta como una" _– pensó Itachi sonriendo – Supongo que no.

_¿O es que te refieres a que Sasuke tiene problemas con una chica…?

_Pues…

_¿Es eso? – Itachi se sorprendió al ver al rubio tan intimidantemente cerca al preguntarle eso – ¿Sasuke está enamorado de alguien? ¿Tú lo sabes?

Exigía respuesta.

_... – Itachi se le quedó mirando… _enamorado_ era una palabra muy fuerte – no está enamorado de ninguna chica.

_Mh… – musitó el Uzumaki calmándose.

_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú tienes novia?

_Pues… no, hehehe – rió el rubio rascándose nervioso atrás de la nuca.

_¿Y hay _alguien _ a quien quieras?

_... – vio divertido cómo se le subían los colores a la cara del rubio – N-No, claro que no – respondió esquivo.

_ _"Mh, interesante…"_ – pensó sonriendo Itachi – ¿me disculpas? Voy a ver qué está haciendo Sasuke, espera aquí – dijo poniéndose de pie.

**/Mientras tanto…/**

Sasuke estaba tirado en su cama, en su cuarto con llave.

_Mi vida es una caca… – murmuró con pesadez.

_Sasuke – escuchó la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta.

_¡Lárgate, idiota! – bufó el menor sumamente molesto – ¡no me jodas!

Itachi suspiró armándose de paciencia.

_Vamos, otouto, no te pongas así – le dijo con voz calma – sé qué crees que te fastidiaré mucho después de esto, pero te equivocas… – mencionó y sonaba sincero… pero después la pensó mejor – bueno, en realidad no te equivocas – sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

_¡Imbécil! – vociferó Sasuke.

_Pero deberías estar agradecido de que me haya enterado – agregó el mayor.

_¿Por qué_ rayos _debería estar agradecido? – refunfuñó el menor desde adentro.

_Sasuke… - le habló despacio, tratando de calmar los instintos asesinos de su otouto – no tiene nada de malo estar enamorado.

_¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESE DOBE? ¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUÉ?

Itachi sabía que si Sasuke tuviera vista térmica, ya abría derretido la puerta con su mirada para después seguir con él. Realmente le sorprendió darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba verdaderamente alterado con el asunto.

_Wow... – murmuró el pelilargo – Oye, Naruto y yo estamos aquí en la puerta, no es necesario gritar.

_... – hubo un sepulcral silencio dentro de la habitación de Sasuke.

_Era broma, Naruto no está aquí – sonrió Itachi, aunque con algo de miedo de pensar que Sasuke ya estaría intentando lanzarse del balcón – pero si gritas un poquito más fuerte, él te va a escuchar desde donde está.

_¡LÁRGATE!

Oh, qué bueno, Sasuke seguía vivo.

_Además, yo nunca mencioné al 'dobe' para que me digas que no estás enamorado de él – indagó el Uchiha mayor, sonriendo levemente.

_¡Lo insinuaste!

_ Está bien, tranquilo, sólo estaba bromeando – trató de apaciguarlo _– "lo sigue negando el muy idiota"_ – pensó revirando los ojos – ¿recuerdas el compañero del que te hablé que quería que me presentes?

_...

Hubo silencio como respuesta. Itachi sabía que Sasuke estaba uniendo las piezas.

_Pues, es él – le dijo de todas formas, para no dejar duda.

_... – Sasuke siguió en silencio un momento, y luego dijo algo… algo que Itachi no esperaba escuchar – ¿ACASO ERES GAY?

_... – el pelilargo se sentía sumamente desconcertado – ¿Quién habló algo que me haga parecer gay? Yo no dije nada.

De repente la puerta se abrió un poquito, revelando un solo ojo de Sasuke.

_Dijiste que te había llamado la atención – recalcó el menor con una voz sombría.

_¿Y?

_¡Eso quiere decir que te gusta!

_...

_...

_...

_¡GAY PEDÓFILO!

Itachi soltó un suspiro… Sasuke no iba a entender, había abandonado el razonamiento coherente por culpa de sus lindos celitos. Así que era mejor seguirle la corriente.

_Tú dijiste que no estabas enamorado de él – le recordó el mayor – _"¡Y no soy tan viejo como para que me digas pedófilo!" – _pensó ofendido.

_¡Y eso qué, idiota!

_Que no hay problema que yo me acerque a él – aseguró Itachi cruzándose de brazos.

_¡Cuando le diga que eres un gay pedófilo no querrá verte ni en pintura!

_Si haces eso, querrá decir que estás celoso y que tienes miedo que te lo quite – dijo el hermano con seguridad.

_¡YO NO SOY GAY!

_Puede que no seas gay, pero él es una excepción especial, ¿sino por qué estás tan enojado?

_¡Porque…! – Sasuke detuvo sus palabras al no encontrar cómo continuar, pero después de pensar bien, continuó – ¡porque me da asco que mi hermano sea gay!

_No es cierto, en la tarde decías que ojalá consiga novio.

Touché.

_¡Era en broma! – se defendió Sasuke.

_Vamos, otouto – insistió su hermano tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible – sólo tienes que aceptarlo y asunto arre-

_Oigan – una voz interrumpió la charla.

Ambos Uchiha se voltearon encontrándose con el rubio.

_¿Por qué se demoran tanto? – preguntó el Uzumaki – y Sasuke ¿estás bien?

_¡Qué te importa!

_¡TEME! – exclamó ofendido.

_¡Cállate y vamos a terminar ese tonto trabajo! – Sasuke salió de su cuarto y sujetó al rubio del brazo arrastrándoselo consigo.

Itachi se quedó meditando…

__ "Mi hermano sí que es un cabeza dura… ¿tal vez deba hacer algo al respecto?" _– se preguntó en su fuero interno –_ "Mmh… no, mejor no. No tengo por qué meterme en sus asuntos" _– pensó con seriedad, y luego resopló – _"pero es que Sasuke es tan cabeza dura, tsk, ¿qué hago?" _– volvió a pensarla bien, hasta que se decidió – _"Mejor simplemente dejo que venga lo que venga" _

Pero él no sabía lo que vendría…

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

.

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**La Película de la que se acordó Sasuke es 'Madagascar', y la frase la decía El rey Julian xDDDDDD. **

**Quiero decirles que POR FAVOR no me reclamen: '¡Oye, te tardaste!' ni de esa ni de ninguna forma porque Hellowwww~, YO YA LO SÉ, no es necesario que me lo digan xDDD, todo mundo tiene sus motivos y razones y yo tengo los míos. Tampoco me digan: '¡No te vuelvas a tardar!' porque eso tampoco es algo que esté en mis manos, así es la vida, no me presionen TwT… claro que si me dicen 'Espero que continúes pronto' con toda la humildad que se requiere (o con alguna de sus bonitas amenazas), con gusto lo recibiré, eso me pone feliz x3… cuando no me siento presionada, sino más bien apoyada, hago las cosas con mayor gusto y esmero x3.**

**BlackSheepp**: La forma de decir gracias de Sasuke no fue la mejor, pero al menos dijo gracias :D (wtf). Naruto y Sasuke no están en la fase de 'no admitir', más bien de 'descubrir' lo que sienten el uno por el otro, que no viene a ser un simple gusto (como dicen Shikamaru y Gaara). El que sí está en negación es Kakashi xD, y ¿Obito en qué estará? xDDDD. Gracias por tu review! Sayonaraa!

**camiSXN:** Seeeh, a todos nos gusta cuando Naruto se pone bestial por defender a Sasuke ¬w¬, es tan genial xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar, Matta ne!

**Susana Mode:** Tienes razón, "usuratonkachi" se ve bonito con comillas xDDDD. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, SIP, Akatsuki saldrá más adelante. Que bueno que te gustara el capi! Gracias por tu review! MATTA NE!

**Saku-Aya:** Lo que dijo Naruto es cierto, sus padres murieron protegiéndolo, ya se explicará eso más adelante, cuando 'se asome la tormenta'. Naruto es bueno con las palabras, en este caso usó las correctas xD. Gracias por comentar! SAYONARA!

**PaddyandVicky**: Algún día Naruto y Sasuke se desidiotizarán xD, me alegra saber que tienes la historia entre tus favoritas x3. Espero que te haya gustado la conti, gracias por tu review! Abrazos! Sayonaraaaaaa! :3

**Moon-9215:** Hahaha! Sí, estuvo padre lo del golpe xD

**Kazahayaa**: Síp, Sasuke pasó por algo difícil, pero era necesario u_u, y Naruto está allí para él x3. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, espero que hayas disfrutado de este también xD. Gracias por comentar, linda! Un abrazo! MATTA NE! :3

**Soy YO-SARIEL:** AAAAAH! Era tu cumpleaños cuando actualicé el anterior capi? :D ¡FELICIDADES! (atrasadísimo u_uU), me alegra haberte rebajado dos libras con las risas ;D, reír es bueno para los abdominales xDDDDD. Oye y ¿qué significa 'sandiyesca'? xD, es que no estoy muy al tanto de los dichos castellanos, mi lengua natal es Portugués xD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capi! Kissus! Yo también te Keyo! SAYONARAAAA! x3

**Suigetsuu-chan:** ¡Suigetsuu-chan! ¡Que lindo que te haya hecho llorar! X3 (ok, no es lindo, pero me emociona que te emocione xD). Oh, sí, Itachi se moría de la curiosidad y POR FIN la ha saciado xD, ya vamos a ver qué consecuencias trae eso MUAHAHAA!... ha… ehem. Gracias por tus bellas palabras, me alegra que te guste la historia *-*. Sayonara! Saludos y Abrazos! X3

**Tsukimine12**: Hola, linda! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi x3. Tienes razón, sasuke es odioso pero así lo ama Naruto hehehe xDDD. Que bueno que te haya alegrado mi review, espero leer más de ti ;D. Sayonara! Kissus! :3

**Ikaros-san:** Sí, pobre Sasuke, se quedó sin padres. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE! xD

**Kaoiyciel94**: Si Naruto hubiera dicho en el manga lo que Sasuke quería escuchar, sí se hubiera quedado y todo habría sido diferente, y seguro te preguntarás ¿qué era lo que Sasuke quería escuchar?, pues, antes de irse le pedía razones a Naruto del por qué no quería que se vaya("Si me voy, ¿por qué te importaría a ti?", "¿por qué llegas tan lejos por mí, Naruto?") , y bueno, Naruto le respondió con eso de hermanos y amigos, y además de eso dijo "No sé por qué, pero no quiero que Orochimaru te aleje de mí", en otras palabras, no sabía exactamente el por qué, así que Sasuke no obtuvo el por qué, y hasta ahora no lo tiene, por algo le sigue preguntando el "por qué" cada vez que lo ve (Joder, Naruto! Díselo de una vez! DISELOO! DX) y cuando Naruto se lo diga, aquello que Sasuke quiere escuchar, entonces Sasuke volverá a él x3… agh, me pasé a otra cosa xD, y qué bueno que este Naruto te parezca más genial xDDD. Gracias por comentar! SAYONARA!

**Vs**: Es lo más pronto que se puede xD

**Kaeru Rei:** Hola! Gusto en conocerte! xD, qué bueno que hayas podido leer la historia y que te haya gustado! (a algunas personas les da flojera leerla porque es tan largo T-T). Es verdad, Naruto es inteligente, pero su inteligencia surge cuando el asunto es realmente serio y su especialidad son las decisiones rápidas que llevan a actuar de inmediato *suspiros*, vamos, si no fuera inteligente no vencería a sus enemigos, porque en las peleas se necesita inteligencia y pensar rápido. Me alegra que leas la historia y que no te importe que sea NaruSasu, espero que siga de ese modo x3. Espero que te hayan gustado las peleítas Sasuke-Itachi ;D. Ah, y Gaara *modo spileadora* va a salir en el próximo capi x3. Gracias por tu review! Saludos! MATTA NE!

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Sí, Fugaku fue un bastardo xD, A mí también me encantan los reencuentros entre Naru y Sasu *-*. Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado la conti x3. SAYONARAAA!

**3byhancock**: Que bueno que no lloraste y que sólo eran tus ojos orinando xD (LOL, me mataste con eso xDDDD). Sí, Naruto tiene a Sasuke de 'su teme' y vaya que se lo ha tomado en serio xD. Hahahahaha! Estás clasificando a los hombres de "ukes" y "semes"? de seguro por culpa del capítulo en el que Naruto tenía en su cabeza la definición de "uke" xDDDDD, espero que se te haya pasado Hahahahaha! Gracias por comentar! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**Akiko**: Me dijiste: 'Estoy cansada de que te disculpes por la demora, con que subas un capítulo es mi razón para perdonarte' y eso fue… ¡UNA DE LAS COSAS MAS HERMOSAS QUE ME HAN DICHO HASTA AHORA! TT0TT, quiero besarte… ok, no xD, sólo un abrazo *abrazo*. Hooo, Itachi por fin conoció a Naruto ;D, y bueno… a Sasuke no le encantó ¬w¬Uu. Espero que te haya gustado el capi! SAYONARAAAA! X3

**MangekyouRevenge**: Que bueno que te haya gustado! (sí me habías dejado review xD). La auto-negación de Naruto personalmente también me gustó, es que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, es un usuratonkachi, pero eso hasta que 'perdió a su sasuke for ever' xD. Espero que haya valido la espera, y lo bueno es que no creo tardar para el próximo capi, lo tengo casi completo, así que no te cortes la venas xD. Y pronto habrá beso, no te desesperes ;D (hasta yo estoy desesperada xD… en serio T-T). Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Saludos y Abrazos! MATTA NE! X3

**milk goku:** Seh, Naruto está aceptando que el teme es suyo ;D, a ver qué pasará con Sasuke ahora xD.

**coptesita**: Coptesita, linda! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! *-*. Sí, ojalá no pase nada que haga cambiar a Sasuke de parecer… (Sasu: Por qué dices "ojalá" si tú eres la autora y sabes lo que va a pasar? ¬¬) cállate, teme, estoy haciendo suspenso. Naruto tiene ojos rojos, por el kyuubi, en Konoha Gakuen Naruto sí tiene a kyuubi … ¡y qué bueno porque lo amo! *-*. Gracias por tu review! Abrazos! Sayooooooooo! X3

**valkyria-barthory:** Que bueno que te guste el fic y qué bueno que te agrade la idea de que el amor de Naru y Sasu se desarrolle lento… pero seguro xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado la conti! Gracias por tu review! MATTA NE!

**Ninn**: Sí, de a poco y más adelante se descubrirá el pasado de Naruto xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y que te haya parecido largo igualmente hahahah! Gracias por los ánimos y por tu comentario! SAYONARA!

**Dark Lia:** Ya vemos cómo Naruto avanza hacia la verdad hahaha! Perdón si anda aburrido y que te duermas leyendo xD. Gracias por tu review! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, MATTA NE!

**Minina mina:** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! X3 qué bueno que te gusten las personalidades, espero no estar haciéndolos oocs xD. Ojalá te haya gustado la conti! Gracias por comentar! BYE!

**miildredziitha:** A mí tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a mi naruuuu TwT

**Karen UchUzu:** Ya está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te haya gustado xD

**Jiyu-K.U.I:** Créeme, a mí también me estresa xD, ya quiero llegar a la parte del amor amor amor hahahaha! Pero, gracias por no presionarme. Espero que te haya gustado este capi! SAYONARA!

**artemisav**: Review anónimo o no, sigue siendo tuyo y yo igual de feliz xD. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y sí, a Naruto no lo paran ni con patadas xD. ¡Es cierto! Naruto se hubiera ido a Inglaterra a buscar a su teme. Por lo de Kakashi, él sí sabe lo que siente pero no lo quiere saber hahahah! xD. Ojalá te haya gustado la conti! Abrazos! MATTA NE!

**aiiduno**: Me alegra que te hayan gustados los capis que te habías perdido xD. Naruto ya se está encaminando por donde debe, pero Kakashi siempre fue consciente de sus sentimientos, pero no quiere que existan, porque no es correspondido (o eso piensa). Gracias por tu review! SAYONARA!

**TheRusso**: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Tienes razón, en el anterior capi Naruto estaba comenzando a reaccionar inconscientemente xDDD. Espero que te haya gustado la conti! MATTA NE!

**zanzamaru**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aunque espero que, por haber leído de golpe, no se te hayan escapado los detalles, que aunque son pequeños, son importantes xD. Que mal que se te hayan olvidado varias cosas que querías comentarme, en otra puedes ir escribiendo el review mientras lees y vas anotando lo que quieres decirme antes de que se te olvide, en la ventanita de review que sale a parte. Y por las cosas que me comentaste… ¿la inspectora del yaoi OBITO? xD ahahahaha! Eso me mató. En lo que se refiere a Sasuke y el asunto de sus padres, es un problema que quiero omitir por el momento, cosa que fue posible gracias a Naruto, y que Itachi quedara libre de culpa (es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él siendo inocente x3), me alegra que te gustara sus piques con su otouto hahaha! Gracias por el review! SAYONARA!

**Las quierooooooooo**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI!**

**SAYONARAAAAAA!**


	14. Un enorme problema parte 2

**Cap. 14: UN ENORME PROBLEMA (Parte 2)**

El catedrático había terminado de hablar de la materia y comenzó con sus recomendaciones sobre la vida, la responsabilidad y la educación, recomendaciones dirigidas al ochenta por ciento del alumnado. Como es de esperarse, Itachi no formaba parte de ese ochenta por ciento, así que con cierto fastidio resopló por la pérdida de tiempo que estaba teniendo al estar allí y no poder retirarse sabiendo que sería irrespetuoso hacerlo.

Después de quince minutos se acabó la clase y se levantó para salir, tomando su maletín.

Quiso alejarse lo más rápido que le permitía su elegancia (sí, _elegancia_), pero pronto escuchó pasos rápidos alcanzándolo.

_¡Itachi-kun!

_¡Espera, Itachi-san!

Itachi se detuvo y se volteó hacia el grupo de cinco chicas, en ningún momento perdiendo su semblante desinteresado y sombrío.

_¿Sí? – preguntó cortésmente.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y parecían con dificultad de hablar estando frente al pelinegro. Empezaron a codearse entre ellas murmurando bajito 'Dile tú', 'No, tú' y cosas por el estilo, hasta que una se animó a ser voz del grupo.

_¿No quieres ir con nosotras a la plaza? Íbamos a-

_No – fue la simple e inalterable respuesta que dio el Uchiha mientras retomaba su camino, dejando a sus compañeras con un aura depresiva.

No era por insensible (en serio), era sólo que Itachi pensaba que lo mejor era ser directo siempre; era claro que ellas gustaban de él, pero él no buscaba nada de eso, así que, aunque pueda llegar a sonar grosero al responder tan estoicamente a una invitación, no quería jugar con los sentimientos de nadie al darles falsas esperanzas, ni dar excusas porque eso sería interpretado como un _'Quisiera pero…'_ en un intento de sonar educado, esa también era una forma de dar falsas esperanzas.

Además… ir por ahí paseando con un grupo de chicas, aunque suene contradictorio considerando que los hombres darían lo que fuera por estar rodeados de lindas chicas, sería muy… rarito… como si él fuera "parte del grupo"…

Se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

Además, estaba ocupado. Quería llegar a su casa para hablar con su tío respecto al asunto de Sasuke… y Naruto. Sí, era más que seguro que su tío sabía mucho del asunto, después de todo, el Uchiha mayor pasa tiempo en la academia con Sasuke y sabe que él siempre se esfuerza en ser minucioso con respecto a sus dos sobrinos.

Bueno, Itachi ya era más que consciente sobre lo que sentía su hermano menor con respecto al rubio pero… ¿y Naruto?

Itachi no estaba cien por ciento seguro con respecto al blondo. Con Sasuke sí, porque era clara la diferencia en Sasuke, considerando lo frío que es el menor en lo que se refiere a las relaciones con otras personas. Su hermano tenía una personalidad especial y una actitud que lo mantenía cerrado al mundo y resistente a dejar a alguien penetrar su pequeña esfera de imperturbabilidad. Por eso, al ver cómo era Sasuke con el rubio, tenía muy en claro que Naruto era demasiado especial para su hermano… pero de Naruto no sabía mucho.

En el poco tiempo que había tratado con el rubio, fácilmente percibió el tipo de personalidad que tenía. Naruto era extrovertido, era risueño, le gustaba hacer amigos y conocer a nuevas personas. ¿Qué pasaba si para Naruto, Sasuke era un amigo más? Naruto bien podría pasar el brazo por los hombros de Sasuke de forma amistosa, siendo ese gesto extraño y especial para Sasuke, mientras que para el rubio era normal.

Itachi había hecho una pequeña prueba cuando descubrió que Naruto era el "usuratonkachi" de Sasuke…

"_¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú tienes novia?"_

"_Pues… no, hehehe"_

Naruto se había puesto un poco nervioso y avergonzado con la pregunta, era más que obvio que tenía a _alguien_ en mente en ese momento.

"_¿Y hay alguien a quien quieras?"_

"_N-No, claro que no"_

Al responder eso se había puesto el doble de nervioso sin dejar de lado que los colores se le subieron a la cara. Considerando la personalidad de Naruto, si estuviera pensando en una chica cualquiera respondería con un _'¡Sí! ¡hay una chica hermosa que blablablabla'_ con una gran sonrisa y mucha seguridad. Al no obtener esa respuesta, Itachi supuso que la persona en la mente de Naruto en ese momento era un _chico_ y le daba vergüenza y hasta timidez de mencionarlo. Con eso Itachi se alegró, pensando que podría ser Sasuke, además podría agregar al nerviosismo del rubio el hecho de que esté hablando con el hermano mayor de la persona en cuestión.

Sí, podría ser Sasuke… ¿Pero qué se lo aseguraba? ¿Y si era _otro_ chico?

No podía confiarse por eso. Tenía que estar seguro que Naruto sentía lo mismo por Sasuke, por nada del mundo iba a arriesgar los sentimientos y el corazón de su hermano. Si Sasuke salía de todo esto con el corazón roto… sería devastador.

Pero… tenía una corazonada de que eso no pasaría, de que Naruto y su otouto estaban más coladitos de lo que podrían darse cuenta el par de idiotas…

_¡Thump!_

Itachi levantó la mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con un brazo enderezado obstaculizando su camino, con la mano apoyada en la pared. Recorriendo el brazo con los ojos, divisó a la persona dueña de éste.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver a la persona que estaba allí, mirándolo con una sonrisa zorruna.

_Vaya, _sonriendo_, me pregunto en quién estarás pensando – dijo divertido el rubio, mirando burlón y con suspicacia al pelinegro.

Itachi se compuso rápidamente de la sorpresa de ver a Naruto allí tan de repente, e hizo lo posible por ocultar su molestia ante lo dicho por el blondo… pensando: _"¿Yo estaba sonriendo? Joder… pero, ¿quién no sonreiría por semejantes tontos enamorados?"_

_No es en quién, sino en qué… - corrigió el pelilargo con su semblante imperturbable – ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Vine a proponerte una cosa – dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa, grande y ladeada.

_¡Itachi-kun!

_¡Itachi-saaaaaan!

Itachi volteó hacia atrás y las mismas chicas de hace un momento se acercaban… de seguro con una propuesta mejor formulada en un vano intento de que Itachi cambie su respuesta… ¿de qué sirven las respuestas directas si no les hacen el mínimo caso?

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces al ver a ese grupo de chicas acercándose a Itachi, llamando su nombre.

_¿Por qué siento que es un deja vú? – refunfuñó bajito entre dientes, molesto – _"Tontos Uchiha y su popularidad con las mujeres"_

Las chicas llegaron hasta ellos y estaban a punto de decirle algo al Uchiha, pero de repente se dieron cuenta de la presencia del blondo.

_¿Itachi-kun? ¿Quién es él?

Por primera vez en la vida, Naruto se sintió demasiado observado para su gusto. Vio cómo las mejillas de las chicas adquirían un color rosado y apartaban los ojos de él con unas sonrisitas apenadas, y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas…

__Es lindo._

__Y esos ojazos._

__Hay pocos rubios en Konoha._

Un segundo después, los ojos de ellas ya no estaban en los ojos de Naruto, sino que iban bajando y bajando…

__Esa piel tigreña que tiene… _

_Hasta luego – Itachi interrumpió el espectáculo llevándose al confundido y sorprendido rubio del brazo – Ven, hablemos en otra parte – a paso firme y rápido, lo trasladó hasta la otra esquina del módulo saliendo de la vista de las chicas.

_Cielos, creí que iban a devorarme, tebayo – dijo el Uzumaki medio asustado. Si bien a la mayoría de las chicas no les atraía mucho la personalidad de Naruto (porque él nunca fue bueno tratando con mujeres), en apariencia física el rubio no se quedaba atrás.

_¿Y bien? – habló el Uchiha cruzando los brazos, llamando la atención del rubio con su voz – ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

_Bueno, no tengo tu número de celular, así que decidí venir – sonrió Naruto encogiendo los hombros.

Itachi levantó una ceja, ¿qué clase de respuesta era esa?

_¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba y a qué hora salía de la universidad? – decidió preguntar para salir de dudas. La universidad era enorme y los horarios variaban, era imposible encontrar a alguien sin tener la certeza de donde está.

El Uzumaki sonrió de oreja a oreja, entonces Itachi supo sin duda que aquella información había sido una victoria para el rubio.

_Información sacada directamente de Obito-sensei – dijo riendo – puedo ser muy… _persuasivo._

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Después de la clase, y habiendo esperado que todos salgan del curso, el rubio se acercó a su profesor, quien aún terminaba de guardar su material en su maletín de trabajo._

__Obito-sensei – le llamó._

__¿Mh? – cuestionó el pelinegro sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacía._

__Ehm… ¿usted tiene el número de celular de Itachi?_

_Ante esa pregunta, Obito alzó los ojos hacia Naruto, desconcertado._

__¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

__Mh, ¿por qué pregunto si es obvio que lo tiene? – se dijo a sí mismo el rubio sonriendo con ironía – ok… reformulo mi pregunta, ¿me puede dar el número de celular de Itachi, por favor? – le pidió sonriendo lo más amable posible._

__¿Para qué?_

__Para llamarlo, ¿para qué más?_

__¿Para qué lo quieres llamar? _

__Para algo – a Naruto se sintió algo cohibido e intimidado, se le estaba haciendo extraño la forma recelosa con la que Obito lo estaba mirando… ¿sería por sobreprotector o algo así?_

__¿Qué algo? – exigió saber el Uchiha estrechando los ojos._

__Mah, eso no tiene importancia… _

__Dímelo._

__¡Oh, vamos, Obito-sensei! – se quejó el Uzumaki aniñadamente ante la insistencia del otro de saber lo que pretendía – ¡No voy a hacer nada malo!_

__¿Entonces por qué no me dices? – cuestionó el mayor cruzando los brazos y mirándolo firmemente._

__Está bien, olvídelo, no importa – hizo un ademán con la mano, y parecía haberse rendido – debe ser difícil estar a cargo de esos dos, ¿no? – preguntó sonriendo._

_Obito levantó una ceja ante el cambio de tema y la repentina pregunta, pero luego sonrió encogiendo los hombros al darse cuenta a lo que el rubio se refería._

__Ya estoy acostumbrado – respondió, y parecía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo._

__Aun así, debe ser difícil – insistió el Uzumaki sin dejar de lado su sonrisa – Y considerando que usted es muy despistado debe ser un desastre de hogar._

_Casi pudo ver el sobresalto que dio el Uchiha ante lo último que dijo._

__¿Cómo que despistado? _

__Es que… - comenzó a decir el rubio, y sospechosamente mantenía su sonrisa burlona en el rostro a pesar de la cara sumamente ofendida y molesta de su sensei – el otro día estaba conversando con Kakashi-sensei sobre su trabajo y sus colegas, y en eso mencionó que usted era un completo despistado, que si fuera posible no sabría donde dejó su cabeza – soltó una carcajada al terminar de hablar. Y como supuso que pasaría, la simple mención de Kakashi hizo temblar de indignación al Uchiha. _

__¡Para que lo sepan, tú y el bastardo de Kakashi, yo soy el mejor criando a mis hi…hij… ¡sobrinos! ¡Conmigo no les falta nada y no me refiero sólo a lo material! ¡Yo soy tío, amigo, hermano, madre, padre, abuelo y abuela para ellos! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso?_

__Sí, debe ser muy difícil… ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, OBITO-SENSEI, TIENE CANAS ALLÍ! – gritó con pánico el rubio._

__¿DÓNDE? – gritó Obito agarrándose la cabeza sumamente asustado. _

__Sólo estaba bromeando – sonrió el Uzumaki fresco como lechuga mientras que el otro lo miraba asesinamente con una tic en la ceja – Para tener una buena relación con ellos… – comenzó a decir el rubio con un semblante despreocupado y burlón – es necesario conocerlos muy bien… ¿los conoce muy bien?_

__¡Yo sé más de lo que ellos mismos saben! – exclamó el pelinegro sin ninguna duda._

__Heh, eso es imposible – alegó el blondo fingiendo incredulidad._

__Pues entonces yo logré lo imposible – ratificó el Uchiha cruzando los brazos con altanería._

__¿Ah sí? Veamos… - hizo ademán de estar pensando y preguntó – ¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Sasuke?_

__Onirigi con tomates – respondió el otro casi de inmediato, determinado a vencer el reto que por lo visto le estaba imponiendo el rubio._

_La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió notablemente, lo cual al parecer Obito no notó por lo ofendido que estaba._

__¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Itachi?_

__El 09 de Junio._

__¿Cuál es el color preferido de Sasuke?_

__Azul._

__¿El color preferido de Itachi?_

__Negro._

__¿El animal preferido de Sasuke?_

__Gato._

__¿El de Itachi?_

__Cuervo._

__¿A Sasuke le gusta más lo dulce o lo salado?_

__Prefiere salado._

_Naruto se quedó callado, y Obito pensó que había ganado, hasta que…_

__Mah, esas preguntas son fáciles y simples, hasta yo las sabría con pasar un día con ellos, tebayo – dijo el rubio con tono de decepción, mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a un lado._

__¡Pues entonces hazme una pregunta difícil!_

_Una sonrisa de zorro se asomó al rostro del blondo de nuevo._

__… veamos, una más difícil… - puso un semblante pensativo – Ya sé, responda esto si los conoce tan bien como dice – miró a Obito a los ojos y éste lo miraba con determinación y expectación – ¿a qué hora sale Itachi de la universidad y en qué parte del campus los días martes?_

__Sale a las cinco y media por el lado izquierdo del módulo 65. _

__Wow… - dijo el rubio de la impresión, pero extrañamente sonriendo de lado pícaramente – tenía razón, Obito-sensei, usted no es ningún despistado, es genial._

__Y hazme el favor de hacérselo saber a Kakashi – exigió Obito satisfecho mientras el rubio salía por la puerta._

__Claro, no se preocupe, se lo diré hoy antes de ir a la universidad. Adiós, Obito-sensei, ¡y gracias! – y se fue. _

__Bien – dijo cruzando los brazos con orgullo hasta que… – ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?_

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

_Está bien, no importa cómo es que llegaste aquí – dijo Itachi masajeándose la frente, reticente a escuchar la historia por la sola mención del nombre de su tío – dime qué es lo que quieres.

_Quería invitarte.

_¿Invitarme…?

_Sí, a la feria de atracciones, que cerrará hoy, ¡Y quién sabe cuándo haya otra!

_... – Itachi se quedó pensativo… muy pensativo… ¿Por qué Naruto lo estaba invitando a _él_? Era más que obvio que al rubio le sobraban los amigos… ¿entonces…?

_¡Vamos, Itachi, será divertido! – animó el Uzumaki al ver el estado meditativo del otro.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera responder cualquier cosa, se escucharon unas vocecitas murmurando desde la esquina…

Cuando ambos miraron, vieron al grupo de chicas espiándolos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por no ser descubiertas. _Genial_, y él que había pensado que tendrían la decencia de no seguirlos.

__¿Escuchaste eso?_ – dijo una.

__¡Lo invitó a salir!_ – exclamó otra con asombro en su voz.

__Ya decía yo por qué Itachi-kun nunca nos hacía caso_ – opinó una tercera.

__Creo que es lindo~ _

Un microsegundo después, Itachi arrastraba al extrañado y confundido rubio del brazo hacia el otro extremo del módulo.

Una vez seguros (por el momento), Itachi habló.

_No me gustan los parques de diversiones – informó impasible.

_¿Por qué?

_Mmh… - el pelinegro se puso a pensar buscando una respuesta coherente. La verdad no se le ocurría una muy buena razón, para serse sincero no recordaba la última vez que fue a un parque de diversiones, pero aún así sentía algo de aversión a la idea. Cuando se refería a recreación, él prefería lugares más tranquilos y privados – es que…

_Vamos, Itachi, ven conmigo – pidió el rubio al ver al otro dudando – ¡será divertido!

_... – Itachi lo miró con algo de desconfianza… Naruto estaba tramando algo, era más que seguro, ¿sino por qué lo estaría invitando a _él_?, y sobre todo, dejando a Sasuke de lado… ¿o tal vez ya le preguntó y Sasuke no quiso ir?

__Hihihihih…_

Los dos chicos se voltearon encontrándose con el mismo grupo de chicas mirándolos desde la otra pared otra vez, con unas sonrisitas en sus rostros, para variar.

__Dile que sí~ _– canturreó una.

__¡Dile sí!_ – animó otra.

__¡Kyah!_

Eso hizo que el Uchiha abra los ojos con sorpresa… ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿De qué iban? ¡No era como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, joder! Ahora se daba cuenta de que las algunas fans yaoi eran atolondradas y que podrían malinterpretar cualquier cosa que vieran y tacharlo de yaoi… ahora que recordaba, hace unos meses otras chicas lo habían molestado con su hermano. Al parecer no podía mostrarle algo de afecto a su propio hermano delante de ellas sin que lo malinterpreten, tsk, el mundo estaba de cabeza, ¿qué se iban a inventar después? ¿el "itasasu"?, la simple idea le hizo sentir enojo y repulsión, era un insulto al amor formado en su familia.

De repente, Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, siendo él esta vez el que lo arrastró del brazo hacia el otro lado del módulo.

_¿Y bien? – preguntó el rubio, apresurando la respuesta que esperaba.

_Mmh… - musitó Itachi un poco desconectado de la situación. La interrupción de aquellas chicas lo había desconcentrado del análisis mental que estaba haciendo hace un momento.

_Por favooooor – Naruto interrumpió su concentración de nuevo.

_¿Y por qué yo? – preguntó el Uchiha, de seguro la respuesta a esa pregunta le ayudaría a decidirse…

_Porque sí.

_...

Rubio desgraciado… tal vez acepte, y cuando salgan del parque lo llevaría a un callejón oscuro y lo asesinaría…

_Vamos, será divertido – insistió el Uzumaki al ver la cara de palo que puso el pelinegro ante la respuesta que le dio – subiremos a los juegos, ganaremos premios, y charlaremos sobre nosotros y nuestras familias para conocernos mejor.

_...– el cerebro de Itachi hizo un 'click'. ¿Familias?... familias… pff, por supuesto, ahora todo tenía sentido. Naruto mencionó la familia, y obviamente no estaba interesado en saber de su tío, lo cual dejaba solamente a Sasuke. ¿Naruto quería saber algo de Sasuke? Al parecer el rubio era muy listo a pesar de dar la impresión de ser atolondrado… ¿o tal vez no era por eso? ¿tal vez quería saber otra cosa?... ¿algo que tenga que ver con sus padres?... tal vez… ¿Tal vez Naruto era…?

¡Tal vez Naruto era un miembro de akatsuki mandado a infiltrarse de alguna forma en sus vidas, averiguar cosas y luego hacerles daño sentimental y psicológico, hiriéndolos por _dentro_, jugando con sus mentes, actuando experta y sádicamente como lo hacen todos los de akatsuki!

_Holaaaaa, Tierra llamando a Itachi, responde, Itachi, ¿Ya descubriste vida extraterrestre en el planeta de los idos? – el blondo interrumpió sus pensamientos agitando su mano frente a su rostro – ¡Oh no! ¡Houston! ¡Lo perdimos! ¡BSSHHHH!

_Tsk... – por todos los cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, en akatsuki jamás aceptarían a un cabeza de chorlito como ese rubio. Lo cual quería decir entonces, que Naruto quería saber cosas de Sasuke… eso era una buena señal. En ese caso, aprovecharía la oportunidad para obtener respuestas también respecto al rubio que le hagan llegar a la verdad sobre sus intenciones con su hermano – está bien, iré contigo.

_¿De verdad? – preguntó el rubio entre incrédulo y sorprendido ante la repentina respuesta.

_Sí – el Uchiha sonrió de lado. Se le acababa de ocurrir una buena idea, sacaría un mejor provecho de este asunto.

_¡Genial! – vociferó victorioso el rubio.

__Hihihihihih_

_... – Naruto e Itachi voltearon la mirada, sabiendo con quienes se encontrarían.

__¡Le dijo que sí!_

__Nunca escuché decir esa palabra a Itachi-san_

__¡Kyah!_

_Vámonos de aquí… – sugirió el rubio, e Itachi no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron corriendo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Itachi se puso su chaqueta negra y se miró al espejo. Sí, definitivamente ya estaba listo para salir… para lo que no se sentía muy listo era para lo que venía a continuación, que era lo que llamaría la interacción más intensa de la vida con su hermano.

Pero aún así, tenía una muralla de almohadas que amortiguaría el ataque de Sasuke, y se llamaba…

_Tío Obito.

Obito levantó la mirada de su escritorio donde estaban los exámenes que estaba corrigiendo.

_¿Oh? – el mayor miró a su sobrino sorprendido – ¿Vas a salir? – preguntó lo obvio al verlo alistado.

_Sí – respondió Itachi simplemente, esperando preguntas más especificas que obviamente vendrían.

_¿A dónde vas?

_Voy al parque de diversiones.

_¿En serio? – su tío lo miró sorprendido de nuevo, y luego con una cara de alegría. Al parecer le hacía feliz pensar que su sobrino saldría a divertirse… y vaya que se iba a divertir – ¡Qué bueno! ¿Con quién iras? – esa era la otra pregunta especifica que esperaba Itachi.

_Con Naruto.

Ahora la cara de su tío no era de felicidad, y eso le bastó a Itachi para saber qué tan involucrado estaba el mayor en el asunto.

_¿Qué? ¡No le puedes hacer eso a Sasuke!

Y eso confirmaba al cien por ciento lo involucrado que estaba.

_Por lo visto, tú estás al tanto de lo que sucede, ¿eh? – Itachi sonrió satisfecho.

_Sí, yo sé que Sasuke-chan está coladito – aseguró Obito cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su sobrino con desaprobación – y si tú también lo sabes, entonces no deberías…

_Tranquilo, tío – lo interrumpió el pelilargo, sonriendo divertido ante el recelo del mayor, siempre fue sobreprotector con ellos, en especial con Sasuke – Todo es parte de mi plan.

_¿Plan? ¿Cuál plan?

_Te lo contaré – aseguró Itachi acercándose a él y sentándose en una silla al lado – y también necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Obito sudó frío. Esa sonrisa ladeada que tenía Itachi al decirle eso no le auguraba nada bueno.

**/Un rato después…/**

Obito estaba parado frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su sobrino menor. Le daban unas enormes ganas de conseguirse una armadura antes de tocar, pero… ¡pero no! ¡Él era Obito Uchiha! ¡El mejor! ¡El máximo! ¡El genial! ¡El insuperable! ¡El man! ¡El…!

__Apresúrate. _

_¡AAHH! – después de pegar un grito de niña y sobresaltarse del tremendo susto, Obito miró asesinamente a Itachi, quien estaba mirándolo desde la esquina donde terminaba el pasillo de los dormitorios y le había susurrado que se apresure.

Obito hizo un berrinche mudo, agitó los puños y encrespó los dedos en dirección a Itachi como si quisiera estrujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, o como si estuviera amenazando con hacerlo después.

Itachi lo miró con la cara más aburrida del mundo y luego le mostró el reloj y se lo apuntó, en clara señal de estar diciendo que se hacía tarde.

Obito bufó, y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

_¿Quién? – se escuchó desde adentro.

Obito giró los ojos. Sabía que Sasuke preguntaba eso para escoger una de sus dos respuestas preparadas; si era Itachi, diría 'No molestes', si era su tío, diría '¿Qué quieres?'… y, _oh_, gracias, se sentía privilegiado pero… ¿tanto le costaba decir un 'Pasa, la puerta está abierta'?

_Sasuke, sé que te encanta tu privacidad y que respeten tu autoridad, pero como tengo **más** autoridad como superior, puedo entrar cuando quiera sin tu permiso.

Cuando entró, vio a Sasuke medio sentado y medio acostado en la cama, con su libro y sus audífonos puestos, y, ah, no olvidemos el tic en su ojo.

_¿Qué demonios…?

_Debes lavar los platos de la cena – dijo el mayor sin rodeos.

_¿Qué? Hoy le toca a Itachi – reclamó Sasuke.

_Es que… – y toda la seguridad murió ahí – _"voy a morir…"_ – pensó tragando saliva. ¡Sabía que no debió haber aceptado hacer esto! Itachi le debía una, y bien debida – Itachi va a salir con Naruto, así que no podrá lavarlos. Si quieres traspasamos tu turno a…

_¿Qué dijiste? – interrumpió la voz de su sobrino. Obito no sabía en qué momento había desviado la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a un lado.

_Que tienes que lavar los platos – repitió nervioso y tenso.

_Eso no, lo otro – ahora la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba más molesta. Y Obito seguía sin querer mirar cómo estaba su cara.

_Que Itachi no podrá lavarlos – dijo esquivo y casi sin pensar.

_¡Lo otro!

Eso hizo sobresaltar al mayor del susto.

_Que si quieres podemos traspasar tu turno a…

_¡Tsk!

A Obito casi le dio un infarto cuando sintió el toque de Sasuke en su hombro, ¿En qué momento se había levantado de su cama y acercado? ¡Era drácula!... pero afortunadamente no fue para matarlo, sino para hacerlo a un lado y salir del cuarto a paso de elefante, dejando a un aterrado Obito paralizado como un gato esponjado ahí en la puerta de la habitación.

_¡Oye! – llamó Sasuke bajando las escaleras, viendo a Itachi allí, quien parecía estar revisando la cantidad de dinero en su billetera.

Itachi se volteó a mirarlo.

_Con que vas a salir, eh? – mencionó el menor con desinterés fingido mientras cruzaba los brazos.

_Sí – respondió el hermano levantando una ceja ante la pregunta… sí, era un buen actor.

_Sé por qué estás haciendo esta tontería – siseó Sasuke arrugando el entrecejo – pero fíjate que no caeré, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo no soy gay y Naruto no me gusta – aseguró con firmeza.

_Ya sé que Naruto no te gusta, otouto-baka – dijo Itachi revirando los ojos – _lo amas, que es muy diferente_ – susurró bajito entre dientes. Afortunadamente, Sasuke no lo escuchó.

_Mira, no me interesa lo que hagas – continuó Sasuke, hablando con seguridad – porque es tu simple actuación el invitar al dobe sólo para provocarme, pero como ves, no funcionó – levantó el mentón arrogantemente y luego se dio media vuelta para retirarse de allí y volver a su habitación; pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, Itachi dijo algo espeluznante para él…

_Yo no lo invité.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco, y se volteó hacia él de nuevo.

_¿Qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad.

_Fue él quien me invitó – dijo el mayor con simpleza, sin ningún rastro de falsedad en su rostro.

Ok, eso sí que fue un balde de agua fría para Sasuke. ¿QUE ESE USURATONKACHI HIZO _QUÉ_? ¡Y a él no le dijo nada en toda la tarde!

Itachi podía ver el leve temblor en la ceja izquierda de su hermano, mientras éste se ponía tenso y apretaba los dientes.

_Él fue a la universidad a buscarme… - continuó Itachi, no por crueldad, sino porque era necesario… de veras – porque no tenía mi número de celular – dijo revirando los ojos, ya que aún no le encontraba sentido a eso.

_ ¿Que él fue…?

_Al parecer nuestro tío le dijo a qué hora y dónde estaría – informó Itachi poniendo sus ojos en el mencionado, quien acababa de bajar las escaleras para ver cómo iba el asunto.

Obito miró a Itachi con cara de chupalimón ante la vil acusación. ¡Iba a estrangular a ese mocoso! Sabía que no debía haber bajado.

Mientras que Itachi estaba fresco como una lechuga… ¿Qué? Tenía que tener una muralla de almohadas, ¿no?

La mirada asesina de Obito se transformó en una sonrisa nerviosa y malfingida cuando Sasuke clavó sus terribles y acusadores ojos en él.

_¿Tú apruebas que salga con un chico? – preguntó el menor, sumamente molesto.

_E-Ehm… – Obito sudó frío y luego miró a Itachi, quien le clavaba la mirada _intensamente_. Qué desgracia, no tenía otra opción – Itachi sólo está yendo a pasear con un amigo, eso no tiene nada de malo – aseguró Obito sonriendo nerviosamente – Pero si Itachi decide enamorarse de un chico, a mí no me importa, Sasuke; es su elección y si él es feliz entonces-

_¡Qué _feliz_ ni qué ocho cuartos! – interrumpió cruelmente el menor, casi dándole un infarto a su tío otra vez… por todos los cielos, con estos sobrinos iba a envejecer más rápido de lo que debía – ¿Se te zafó un tornillo? – esta vez, la mirada de Sasuke volvió hacia su hermano – Además, ¿desde cuándo te gusta ir al parque de diversiones?

_Bueno, él me invitó… - dijo Itachi encogiendo los hombros – no podía rechazarlo.

_¡Claro que podías! Además… ¿le explicaste que no eres una chica, verdad? Puede que el dobe sea _tan_ dobe que está confundido – refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

_Otouto, no te conviene hablar de eso porque el que más parece chica de los dos, eres tú.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

_Tú usas esmalte y rímel. Y llevas el pelo largo – resaltó desafiante.

_Yo no uso rímel – aseguró Itachi, cruzando los brazos de igual forma que su hermano – Lo mío es natural.

_¿Y el esmalte también?

_Es esmalte de hombre… es que se me quiebran mucho las uñas – murmuró mirándose por un segundo las uñas, y luego miró a Sasuke retador – al menos yo no vivo con la mano en la cadera y haciendo poses de chica creída.

_¿Q…? – Sasuke lo miró sumamente ofendido – Como si tuviera algo de malo d… ¡y no son poses de chica! – contraatacó – _"¿O sí?" _– pensó contrariado y dudoso.

_Mejor deja de discutir, otouto. No quiero llegar tarde – dijo el pelilargo volteándose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke se apresuró a hablar.

_Tú sólo estás haciendo esto para que yo "acepte" que soy gay – insistió Sasuke, utilizando sus dedos para resaltar las comillas – pero estás haciendo tu teatrito en vano porque yo no soy gay.

_No eres el ombligo del mundo, Sasuke – dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado ante la molestia de su hermano – Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ya me voy – se volteó hacia la puerta de nuevo, y cuando puso la mano en la manija…

_¡Si vas eres un uke!

Itachi se detuvo bruscamente y luego su cabeza giró trescientos sesenta grados para mirar a Sasuke con los ojos más asesinos que podía poner.

**_... ¿cómo me llamaste? **

Sabía que su otouto estaba desesperado por detenerlo pero… ¿eso? ¿ESO?... lo mataría.

Mientras tanto, Obito estaba con la boca abierta y con una expresión atónita. ¿Cómo era que su amado e inocente sobrino sabía esa palabra?... ¡HABÍAN PROFANADO LA PURA MENTE DE SU PEQUEÑO SASUKE! ¿CÓMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO MAL? ¿CÓMO PUDO DESCUIDARLO? ¿QUIÉN HABIA SIDO EL DESGRACIADO? ¡NOOO! ¡LA VIDA ERA TAN CRUEL! ¿POR QUEEEEEEH?

_¡Si vas eres un uke! – le repitió Sasuke a Itachi, ambos ignorando a su tío, quien estaba en una esquina con aura depresiva y sollozando dramáticamente.

A Itachi le dieron ganas de sacarle los ojos a su hermano… o al menos, encerrarlo en una ilusión en la que fingía sacárselos.

Pero esto no se quedaría así…

_¿Cómo te atreves decirme eso, Sas-uke?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

_La "U" no se pronuncia como para que andes diciendo eso – se defendió el menor – nuestra madre me puso ese nombre por el legendario Sa-

_Y tú te creíste eso, heheheh

_... – el tic en el ojo de Sasuke era muy notable – tú eres el uke porque _él_ te invitó a salir a _ti_ y además tienes complejo de mujer.

Itachi soltó un suspiro de resignación y frustración. De ese modo no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

__"Maaah… ¿qué haré con este chico?"_ – pensó, antes de decir lo impensable – Pues… ¿qué importa?

Sasuke lo miró pasmado y Obito dejó de lloriquear sólo para mirarlo pasmado también.

Itachi tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y un tic en la ceja.

__"Tsk, otouto, más te vale que no esté haciendo esto en vano"_ – pensó, decidido a terminar lo que comenzó y deseando que Sasuke no le venga con más tonterías – Bueno, nos vemos más tarde…

Ya había abierto la puerta, cuando de repente lo agarraron del brazo. Al voltearse se encontró con la cara de amargado de su hermanito.

_Tú no te mueves de aquí – le ratificó severamente, y luego corrió apresurado subiendo las escaleras.

Obito e Itachi se quedaron en la sala, en silencio…

_¿A dónde crees que fue? – preguntó el pelilargo a su tío.

_A traer un cuchillo para asesinarte – contestó sin ninguna duda.

_Los cuchillos están en la cocina – dijo Itachi estrechando los ojos con molestia ante la seguridad de la respuesta.

_Entonces su katana – contestó Obito de la misma manera.

_¿Tiene una katana? – preguntó el pelilargo sorprendido… y con una pizca de miedo.

_¿Qué? – Obito encogió los hombros despreocupado – Él tenía complejo de inferioridad al verte usar tan bien los kunais, ¿no es normal que le compre una katana para que se le quite ese complejo de inferioridad?

_¡No! – respondió Itachi inmediatamente.

_Por cierto, te advierto que tengas cuidado. La anterior vez tuve que salvar a uno de mis colegas de ser desvirgado por un filoso kunai… aunque cuando llegué, Kakashi ya lo había descubierto y a quien tuve que salvar fue a Sasuke de que lo castiguen… pero tiene ideas vengativas tan geniales, heheheh

_No me parece gracioso.

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon los pasos rápidos de Sasuke bajando las escaleras. Cuando lo miraron, lo vieron listo para salir.

_Ya, vamos – dijo el menor acomodando su chaqueta y caminando derechito a la puerta, sin siquiera mirar a los otros dos.

_¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestionó Itachi levantando una ceja.

_¿Tú qué crees? Voy a ver hasta donde llegas con tu _teatrito_ – contestó Sasuke con voz altanera.

Itachi sonrió sin que se diera cuenta.

_Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que harás un mal trío

_¡Tsk!

Itachi no quería provocar los celos de su hermano, pero esa fue la única forma de hacer que vaya con ellos. Si quería saber cómo era la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, tenía que verla él mismo. Al principio pensó que sólo con interactuar con el rubio sería suficiente, pero después de meditarlo mejor, supo que lo más conveniente para saber sobre ellos, era verlos interactuar juntos. Sí, ese era el plan.

_Adiós, chicos, que se diviertan – se despidió Obito desde la puerta – y ya saben, agarren un taxi y llámenme si necesitan o si pasa cualquier cosa.

Itachi asintió como respuesta y agitó la mano despidiéndose mientras se alejaba con Sasuke.

Obito soltó un suspiro. No era que sea exagerada y ridículamente sobreprotector en el sentido de creerlos niños, sino que era cuidadoso debido a akatsuki. Por eso no dejaba que Sasuke camine solo por las calles, o que Itachi ande sin celular. Y sabía que Kakashi hacía lo mismo con Naruto. Sólo estarían tranquilos cuando todos y cada uno de esos criminales estén bajo tierra.

Y hablando de Kakashi…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Naruto acababa de llegar, traído por Jiraya, y estaba parado frente a la entrada del parque. Habían quedado con Itachi de verse allí a esa hora, y considerando la seriedad con la que actuaba el pelinegro, de seguro no tardaría en llegar.

Mientras esperaba, el rubio se puso a ver el lugar lleno de luces que estaba frente a él, mientras decidía a qué juego se subiría primero.

_Hola, Naruto – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, y el rubio se giró a saludar con una sonrisa.

_¡Hola, Ita…! – se quedó callado al ver a la persona parada al lado de Itachi – ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke sólo lo miró fijamente, con la mirada más venenosa y acusadora que podía poner.

_¡Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto con alegría. Itachi sonrió ante la emoción en la voz del rubio y la ilusión brillando en sus ojos azules – ¡viniste!

Sasuke apretó los labios y frunció más el ceño.

_ _"Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito"_ – repetía en su mente, conteniéndose de golpearlo – Sí, vine, ¿y eso qué? – dijo tosco.

Itachi negó con la cabeza. Sasuke estaba enojadísimo y no se iba a molestar en ocultarlo.

Lastimosamente, Naruto parecía demasiado feliz como para notarlo.

_Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? – dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja – ¡Entremos! – invitó encaminándose hacia la entrada del parque.

_¿Quien dice que yo entraré con ustedes, usuratonkachi?

La voz de Sasuke hizo que Naruto se detenga y se voltee hacia el pelinegro.

_¿Uh? – musitó confundido.

_Tú invitaste a Itachi, ¿no? – dijo el Uchiha menor cruzándose de brazos – pues yo estoy esperando a alguien más.

_¿A alguien más? – Naruto pestañeó un par de veces mientras digería la información – ¿a quién?

_A…- Sasuke iba a responder con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero de repente su mente se quedó en blanco – _"genial, excelente, felicidades, Sasuke Uchiha, te metiste en un embrollo y eres un idiota, ahora invéntate algo, ¡rápido!"_ – Sai.

Como dicen por ahí, lo primero que se le viene a uno a la mente cuando se está en un momento crítico es lo malo… ¡y Sai era lo _peor_ que se le podía ocurrir! ¿Dónde había dejado su cerebro?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de que el nombre fue mencionado. Naruto se había quedado completamente callado y tenso…

_¿Sai…? – musitó incrédulo, y comenzando a fruncir el ceño lentamente mientras Sasuke no mostraba señales de broma en su rostro.

Itachi se quería lanzar de un puente.

_ _"Otouto-baka, que cabeza dura eres… no puedo creer que ni le dé vergüenza decir esa mentirota delante de mí sabiendo que yo sé cuál es la verdad" _– sí, se quería arrancar los cabellos… pero pensándolo mejor, sería interesante ver la reacción de Naruto ante esto.

_**¿Cómo que **_**Sai**_**?**

Itachi se estremeció. Tal vez no era muy interesante ver la reacción, él quería vivir, muchas gracias.

_Lo que escuchaste – recalcó Sasuke desafiante – ahora pueden irse, yo me quedo aquí a esperar a… – miró a un lado –… Sai – se contuvo mucho de hacer una mueca de asco al pronunciar ese nombre.

**_...**

_¿Qué? – preguntó el Uchiha menor con desdén al ver que Naruto se le quedó mirando con una cara furibunda.

_¡Eres un mentiroso! – acusó el rubio.

_¿QUE? – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

_¡El otro día yo te dije que vayamos al parque de diversiones y tú me dijiste que odiabas los parques y que no te gustaba porque había mucha gente y no era higiénico! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Por eso yo descarté que quisieras acompañarme y no te invité! ¡Y ahora me sales con que vienes con Sai! – escupió exasperado – ¡Si no me querías cerca, lo hubieras dicho y punto! ¡No era necesario inventarte tanta patraña! ¡si tanto te desagrada mi compañía, sólo dilo!

_... – Sasuke se quedó mudo mirando al rubio. E Itachi estaba en igual condición.

Naruto se quedó con la mirada irascible fija en el pelinegro menor, y éste seguía sin reaccionar.

_Sasuke – le susurró Itachi dándole un golpecito con el codo para que diga algo de una vez… no quería ser descuartizado junto con él.

La voz de su hermano sacó a Sasuke de su trance.

_Yo… demonios ¿cómo vas a creer que voy a venir con Sai? – dijo como si nada, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo – Si yo lo odio, vaya que eres tonto.

_...

_...

_¿Sabes qué? Vete a la mierda.

Dicho eso, Naruto pasó de largo de los hermanos y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al parque, con la firme y clara intención de irse de allí.

Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo petrificado.

_Sasuke, haz algo, idiota – su hermano le dio un empujoncito en dirección a Naruto y eso fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Sasuke casi sin pensar.

_¡Naruto! –lo llamó, y al escuchar su nombre, el rubio se detuvo, pero no se volteó hasta que el pelinegro lo alcanzó – dobe, sólo estaba bromeando con lo de Sai – aseguró, haciendo que el blondo le preste atención. Sasuke no entendía la irritación del rubio, o al menos pretendía no entender. Cualquiera que lo vea a leguas notaría que el Uzumaki estaba celoso, pero como Sasuke había aprendido a no ser tan optimista, se decía a sí mismo que Naruto estaba enojado con el asunto porque siendo su amigo no quiso ir con él al parque, y con Sai, a quien se supone que detesta, sí. Y eso de por sí ya es muy ofensivo – yo vine porque… - frunció el ceño y miró a un lado – Itachi dijo que estarías. Y lo que dije era cierto, no me gustan los parques de diversiones, pero si tú q-

_¡Shh!

_... – cuando Sasuke volvió su mirada sorprendida al rubio al escuchar ese sonido, vio la palma levantada de Naruto mientras éste se agarraba el entrecejo con los dedos de la otra mano y mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

¿Qué demonios?

_... – Naruto permaneció en silencio un momento, se giró dándole la espalda, se mantuvo agachado, y luego… – uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez… - susurraba bajito – once, doce…

Los hermanos Uchiha sólo lo miraban.

_¿Qué está haciendo? – le susurró Itachi a Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio, y Sasuke sólo negó lentamente con la cabeza como respuesta en clara señal de no saber ni pepa lo que estaba haciendo el rubio.

_Kyu… no me… dies… tar… dos… sí… te… zo… ardo… cido… – lo escuchaban murmurar.

_... … – los otros dos lo seguían mirando en silencio, ¿Naruto estaba conversando consigo mismo o algo así? – me está asustando – murmuró Itachi.

_¡Hah! Quie… arlos… vos… No… si… mer… ría… sante… bayo…

_Ehm… Naruto… - le habló Itachi.

_**¡SILENCIO! **– decir que casi se les sale el alma a los Uchiha era poco – ¿Eh? Hm… ajá… se… ien… bayo… inta… arlos… _heheheheheheh_

_...

Después de eso, Naruto se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

_Y… ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! – dijo feliz como si nada encaminándose hacia la entrada del parque.

Itachi y Sasuke lo siguieron un paso más atrás, muy confundidos.

_Otouto baka, hiciste que enloquezca de rabia, discúlpate con él – le murmuró por lo bajo Itachi a su hermano.

_¿Por qué voy a disculparme con el idiota? ¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada! ¡Ya le expliqué que…!

_¿Así que querías ponerlo celoso como venganza? Vaya, otouto, eres más tonto de lo que pensé – murmuró divertido el mayor.

_¡Cállate!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

**DING DONG**

Kakashi se quedó extrañado al escuchar el timbre, que él sepa no estaba esperando visita de nadie y Naruto y Jiraya llegarían más tarde. Dejando u libro a un lado, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, pensando que tal vez Jiraya se olvidó alguna cosa.

Realmente no esperaba ver a la persona que estaba parada allí.

_Hola – saludó el Uchiha con una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi levantó una ceja como respuesta, y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa, Obito lo interrumpió rápidamente.

_¿Y Jiraya-san? – preguntó el pelinegro.

_No está, así que adiós – respondió Kakashi simplemente, y, aliviado por saber que no lo buscaba a él, se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

Lastimosamente, no pudo lograr su intención debido a la palma de la mano del otro impidiéndoselo

_¡Qué bien! – expresó el pelinegro sin quitar su sonrisa mientras abría la puerta completamente – así podemos estar a solas.

_¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el peliplomo frunciendo el ceño, y quedándose firme en su lugar, negándose a darle entrada al otro.

Obito puso una cara muy seria e indescifrable, y luego inclinó su rostro hacia Kakashi, quien tuvo que inclinarse para atrás para evitar que choquen sus narices.

_Tú sabes lo que _quiero_… - susurró roncamente el pelinegro haciendo chocar su aliento en el rostro de Hatake, quien se puso tenso y lo miró sorprendido ante lo dicho al ver que el otro se acercaba más y más y…– ¡Mirar una película! – dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba en lo alto una caja porta-cd.

_...

_...

_¡PUM!_

_¡Agh! – se quejó de dolor Obito cuando la puerta se cerró en su nariz – ¡Vamos, Kakashi! ¡Ábreme! – insistió el pelinegro tocando la puerta fuertemente – ¡recién se está estrenando!

_Si quieres verla, ve a tu casa – escuchó desde adentro.

_¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es divertido si lo veo solo!

_No me interesa.

_¡Vamos, Kakashi! ¡Cuando éramos niños veíamos películas juntos todo el tiempo!

_... – eso dejó pensativo a Kakashi. Era verdad lo que dijo Obito, cuando eran niños veían películas juntos, pero incluyendo a Rin. Aunque a decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces sus padres no le daban permiso así que ellos terminaban mirándolas solos.

Ese recuerdo le rememoró su objetivo de llegar a ver al Uchiha como a cualquier persona. Si quería verlo como a cualquier persona, tenía que tratarlo como a cualquier persona, ¿no?

_¡Kakashi! – volvió a escuchar la voz llamándolo desde afuera.

_... – Kakashi soltó un suspiro. Se arrepentiría de esto más tarde – Bien – dijo abriendo la puerta, pero cuando se fijó, el pelinegro ya no estaba allí parado, y al mirar alrededor, lo vio… - ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó irritado al ver al Uchiha comenzando a treparse por los marcos de madera que sobresalían de la pared en dirección a la ventana del segundo piso.

_... Ehm… – quieto en su lugar, pestañeó un par de veces sorprendido al ver que Kakashi había salido – creí que no me abrirías…

_Entra antes de que me arrepienta.

A toda prisa, el pelinegro dio un salto aterrizando como gato y luego se impulsó como resorte para entrar a la casa.

Cuando Kakashi lo miró, el pelinegro ya estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, con el control remoto en la mano y bien acomodado.

_Ahora tienes que hacer las palomitas de maíz – le dijo Obito sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_Ni hablar.

_¡Yo traje la película! – se quejó jetón.

_Traerla no cuesta nada.

_Ok, entonces… – se puso de pie y se acercó a Kakashi para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de éste y quedársele mirando con una sonrisa pícara – vayamos a hacer las palomitas _juntos_…

_Mejor quédate aquí – lo alejó de él de un empujón y se fue a paso veloz hacia la cocina – ni loco te dejo entrar a mi cocina.

_¡Heheheh! – rió victorioso el Uchiha mientras volvía a acomodarse en el sofá.

Siguió sonriente, hasta que escuchó la voz desde la cocina…

_Por cierto, ¿por qué quieres comer palomitas? ¿No se siente raro comer algo del tamaño de tu cerebro?

_¡Bastardo!

Fue el turno de Kakashi de sonreír.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¡Ah, miren eso! – el rubio corrió hacia un puesto en el que se podían ganar premios disparando a los patos que estaban allí.

Sacó un billete de su billetera y se lo dio a la persona que atendía, quien inmediatamente le dio una escopeta junto con las balas.

_A un lado, nenas – dijo Naruto, refiriéndose a los Uchiha quienes reviraron los ojos ante la fanfarronería del blondo – Yo les mostraré cómo lo hace un profesional – el rubio apuntó y disparó.

_¡PLUC!_

_¡AH! – gritó de dolor el chico que atendía allí cuando la bala le dio en plena frente… afortunadamente era una bala de mentira.

_... – Naruto se le quedó mirando tieso.

_Vaya, sí que eres un asesino profesional, usuratonkachi – se mofó el pelinegro menor con una sonrisa ladeada.

_¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó el blondo rápidamente – ¡es que esta escopeta da tiros chuecos! ¡Eso es trampa!

Cuando el rubio se volteó a mirar a los hermanos, éstos lo miraban con una cara burlona.

_Tsk – chasqueó la lengua irritado – ya verán, ¡ganaré un premio! – apuntó de nuevo la escopeta.

_¡PLUC! _

_¡AH! – gritó de dolor el chico que atendía allí cuando la bala le dio en pleno ojo.

_... – Naruto se le quedó mirando tieso.

Ahora Sasuke e Itachi se estaban aguantando la risa.

_¡Agh! ¡Ahora verán! – exclamó el rubio enojado y volvió a apuntar.

_¡PLUC!_

_¡AH! – gritó de dolor ya saben quién cuando la bala le dio en plena nariz.

_¡Todavía me quedan tres balas! ¡Ya le estoy agarrando la onda! – bufó el rubio apuntando de nuevo.

_¡No! ¡Ya no, por favor! – rogó el pobre baleado.

_¡Pero quiero ganar un premio! – se quejó el Uzumaki.

_¡Tome su premio! – le dio un gatito de peluche – ¡Ahora váyase!

_¡HAH! – el rubio miró a los Uchiha victorioso – ¡Les dije que ganaría, tebayo!

_... – los pelinegros lo miraron con una gotaza en la cabeza.

_Pero, ¿ahora qué hago con este peluche? – se preguntó mirando al gato negro con blanco de felpa que tenía en las manos – Se supone que uno gana premios para regalárselo a alguien, ¿no? – miró a Sasuke y sonrió picarón para después acercársele y pasar su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro – toma, mi vida, lo gané para ti… ¡Agh! – se quejó cuando, no muy sorpresivamente, Sasuke agarró el peluche y le dio con eso en su cabeza.

_¡No te me acerques, usuratonkachi! – bufó enfadado y avergonzado el Uchiha menor ante la mirada divertida que le dirigía Itachi… ¿esto podría ser peor?

_¡Sólo estaba jugando, teme!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¿De qué es la película? – preguntó Kakashi mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro en el sofá, ya con las palomitas en las manos. Se quitó la máscara en el proceso, no era como si el Uchiha no lo hubiera visto antes incluyendo esa delgada cicatriz que pasaba por el borde de su labio inferior.

_¡Es una película muy buena! Tiene drama, acción, misterio y hasta algo de comedia – dijo animado Obito – pero es principalmente del género romántico, lo escogí porque sé que ese te gusta más.

_¿Y tú qué sabes qué me gusta? – cuestionó el peliplomo levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

_Bueno, lo supe desde hace mucho – dijo el Uchiha encogiendo los hombros – Cuando mirábamos películas de sólo acción, tú te dormías, cuando mirábamos una de terror, también te dormías, cuando mirábamos una de pura comedia, no te causaba mucha gracia, pero cuando a Rin se le ocurría traer una de esas románticas aunque sea mezclada con cualquier otro género, tú mirabas atento hasta que la película terminaba. Yo a veces me dormía, me volvía a despertar y tú seguías mirando, era obvio que era de tu interés.

_... – era innecesario decir que Kakashi se había quedado sin palabras.

_Además, es innegable que te gusta ese género, es por eso que te gusta leer Icha Icha, que trata de puro romanticismo sazonado con drama y picante.

Hubo silencio por un momento.

_Obito…

_¿Qué?

_Te detesto.

Kakashi bufó y cruzó los brazos… ¿Qué clase de acosador es capaz de ser tan observador con una persona como para saber cosas como esas?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_El único momento en el que Sasuke se despista es cuando está comiendo, tebayo.

Sasuke miró al rubio asesinamente por el comentario que hizo, mientras que Itachi lo escuchaba con sumo interés.

_¿En serio? – preguntó divertido el pelilargo, él no tenía idea de eso – ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?

_Mah, cosas de las que uno se da cuenta – contestó el rubio encogiendo los hombros con simpleza.

_Pues eres muy observador – sonrió Itachi, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien con el ceño fruncido murmuraba maldiciones dentro de su boca.

Detestaba a ese usuratonkachi acosador.

_¡Miren! ¡Ahí hay otros juegos, tebayo!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

__Esta noche… quiero hacerte el amor…_

__Hazlo…_

Kakashi agarró el control remoto y adelantó el video.

_¡Oye! – se quejó el Uchiha, quien hace un momento estaba mirando muy concentrado – ¡No hagas eso! ¡Voy a perder el hilo de la historia!

_¿Cuál _hilo_? Sólo van a tener sexo – bufó el peliplomo sin dejar de adelantar.

_¿Y qué pasa si dicen algo importante en medio del sexo? ¡Tal vez dicen las palabras claves para abrir la tercera puerta!

_... – Kakashi lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – en serio, te hace mal comer cosas del tamaño de tu cerebro.

_¡Yo quiero ver! – Obito se abalanzó sobre el peliplateado para quitarle el control.

_¡No…! ¡Q…! ¡Quítateme de encima, idiota!

Ahora tenía al pelinegro sobre él, ambos acostados sobre el sofá, Kakashi alargando su brazo lo más posible, y Obito tratando de alcanzarlo.

_¡Lo tengo! – dijo victorioso el Uchiha y rápidamente lo puso en la parte donde estaba antes.

__Mh… ¡ah…!... oh, Roy… Ngh…_

_De seguro esas son las palabras claves para abrir la tercera puerta – la sarcástica voz de Kakashi interrumpió su concentración haciendo que el pelinegro lo mire – ¿ya te puedes quitar de encima? – preguntó con una cara aburrida.

_... – Obito se le quedó mirando.

__Roy… ¡Mgh!... R-Roy… aah…_

El pelinegro se le quedó mirando fijamente, y luego comenzó a inclinar su rostro hacia él, haciendo que su aliento choque con el suyo, y entonces…

_¡AGH! – se quejó de dolor el Uchiha y se apartó rápidamente cuando Kakashi rompió el control remoto en su cabeza.

_Te dije que te quites de encima, ¿acaso tengo que hablarte en idioma de retardado para que entiendas? – refunfuñó el peliplateado sentándose bien en el sofá y adelantando la parte del sexo con el control de repuesto para seguir viendo la película como si nada.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Naruto se sentía marginado…

_¿Lo ves, otouto-baka? No puedes superarme – dijo Itachi con una sonrisa después de haber acertado en todos los blancos a los que debía disparar.

_Tsk… lo tuyo sólo fue suerte. Mira esto – dijo Sasuke, apuntando para después comenzar a disparar.

Naruto rodó los ojos. Sasuke era competitivo con él, pero ahora estaba más competitivo con su hermano por culpa de ese complejo de _otouto-baka_ que tenía, y ahora lo estaba ignorando. E Itachi, como cualquier hermano mayor, tenía que prestarle atención a su hermanito berrinchudo.

El rubio miró alrededor para ver qué juego podría encontrar interesante, cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en una silueta muy familiar…

Una feliz y zorruna sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

_Aquí tienen sus premios – dijo el hombre entregándole sus premios a ambos Uchiha. Itachi tomó en sus manos la especie de ave de felpa que era su premio.

_Te dieron un zorrito ojos azules – resaltó Itachi sonriendo y mirando el premio de Sasuke – vaya, otouto, qué suerte, justo lo que querías.

_Cállate – refunfuñó el menor.

_¿Me lo regalas? – preguntó el pelilargo con una mirada molestosa y una sonrisa ladeada – Lo voy a poner en mi cama y se va a llamar _Naruto._

Sasuke lo miró asesinamente.

_Tsk, eres tan fastidioso, Itachi. ¿Por qué no te mudas a tu hogar el psiquiátrico y me dejas en paz?

_Estás enojado porque yo soy el que acapara la atención de Naruto.

_¿Cuál atención, idiota? Si él ni siquiera está… – ambos hermanos se voltearon, encontrándose con la ausencia del rubio –… aquí.

Itachi buscó con la mirada alrededor tratando de divisar una cabellera rubia entre la gente, sin lograrlo.

_No está – dictaminó.

_Estúpido Itachi, ahora perdimos al dobe por tu culpa – gruñó el Uchiha menor emprendiendo marcha para comenzar la búsqueda – de seguro anda por ahí perdido.

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

Apresuró su paso para que la persona en la que tenía fija la mirada no se le pierda de vista entre la gente.

_¡Gaara!

El aludido se volteó hacia la persona que lo llamaba.

_¿Naruto?

El rubio se acercó corriendo.

_¡Hola, Gaara! – saludó sonriente – No sabía que ibas a venir al parque.

_Mis hermanos insistieron – dijo el pelirrojo encogiendo los hombros – como última "actividad divertida" aquí en Konoha antes de partir a Suna.

_Ah, sí. Se van a las dos de la madrugada, ¿no? – Gaara asintió como respuesta – estaré allí para despedirlos, tebayo.

_No es necesario, además el horario es…

_No importa – interrumpió el rubio – además, ya le dije a Kakashi que iría, a él no le molesta.

_Bueno – aceptó Gaara mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando Naruto quería hacer algo, no había quién lo detenga.

_Oye, ¿y tus hermanos dónde están? – preguntó Naruto mirando alrededor sin lograr divisarlos.

_Me escapé de ellos.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

_¿Te escapaste?

_Sí, yo no quería venir – dijo el pelirrojo simplemente – y no quiero que me obliguen a subirme a juegos que no quiero – resopló mirando a un lado con los brazos cruzados. No es como si pudieran _obligarlo_, pero sus hermanos eran muy fastidiosos cuando se ponían insistentes.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa zorruna.

_¿Qué te parece si te acompaño en tu escapada? – propuso el Uzumaki – no te insistiré a subirte a ningún juego que no quieras.

Gaara sonrió de lado.

_Me parece bien.

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

_¡Agh! Jamás lo vamos a encontrar así – se quejó Sasuke con frustración, aún buscando alrededor a ver si veía a Naruto.

_Tenemos que subir a un lugar alto para poder encontrarlo, de allí será fácil divisar una cabeza amarilla – propuso Itachi, sin dejar de mirar en derredor.

_Subamos a la montaña rusa – dijo el hermano menor apuntando al juego.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – se escuchaban los gritos de la gente horrorizada que estaba en la montaña rusa, la cual tenía horrorosas pistas capaces de sacarte el corazón.

Ambos Uchiha se tensaron.

Pero… ¡No! ¡Ellos eran Uchiha! ¡Una tonta montaña rusa no era nada para ellos!

_ _"¡Ya me arrepentí!"_ – pensaron ambos pelinegros cuando les colocaron el seguro del carrito de la montaña rusa y comenzaba su lenta marcha hacia la copa más alta.

_¡Ahí está! – dijo Sasuke de repente, habiendo visto la cabeza rubia que estaban buscando – ¡Ya lo vi! ¡Ahí está!

_¿Quien es el pelirrojo? – preguntó Itachi extrañado y frunciendo el ceño al ver al blondo con una persona al lado. Eso no le daba buena espina, y menos al ver la cara que ponía su hermano.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes de rabia.

_Es un maldi-AAAAAAAAAGH!

El carrito cayó en picada hacia abajo en la montaña rusa.

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

_Escoja su premio – dijo el señor del puesto de juegos.

Naruto miró buscando con la mirada.

_Deme…

**_¡El zorro! –** escuchó en su interior.

_¡El osito! – dijo el rubio.

**_Maldito mocoso…**

_ Heheheheh – rió el Uzumaki sin motivo aparente al recibir el osito marrón – un recuerdo de mi parte – dijo dándoselo al pelirrojo, quien lo agarró de buena gana.

_Gracias.

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

Sasuke no perdía de vista la cabeza rubia mientras daba la segunda y última vuelta en la montaña rusa.

_ _"¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Lo mataré!" _– pensó furioso antes de caer en picada a toda velocidad por la montaña rusa – ¡GAAAAH! ¡A qué hora pararán esta cosa!

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

_¡Ya lo vi! – dijo Temari divisando la cabeza pelirroja de su hermano – ¡Ahí está! ¡Lo encontramos!

_¿Ese que está con él acaso es…? – dijo Kankuro sin terminar la frase.

_¡Es ese rubio perveti-AAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó la rubia cuando el carrito bajó por la montaña rusa a toda velocidad.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

La castaña soltó un suspiro.

_Bueno, ya está todo listo – dijo sujetando con firmeza su mochila mientras caminaba en medio de la gente agarrando la mano de su hermanito de siete años.

_¿Me compras una manzana con dulce, Gía-chan? – le preguntó el pequeño castaño.

_Claro, Yuki – le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa – luego haremos lo que acordamos, ¿sí?

_¡Sí! – dijo feliz el niño.

Gía se acercó con su hermano al puesto de manzanas, mientras recordaba…

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Estaba ahí, en el día Viernes que dijo que iría, y lo único que veía era un rubio deprimido y con cara de que se va a suicidar._

__No veo al famoso Sasuke por ningún lado – bufó la castaña cruzando los brazos, mientras que a su lado, Naoko, Jitane e Ino, se tensaron – si es que existe, al parecer abandonó al rubio._

__¡No! ¡Él vendrá! – aseguró Ino – Venga la próxima semana y lo verá._

_Gía se quedó pensativa un momento y luego suspiró con resignación. _

__Está bien, vendré el próximo viernes._

_Y vino el martes._

__¡Dijo que vendría el viernes! – exclamó asustada Jitane al tener en frente suyo a la castaña._

__Así es – dijo Gía simplemente – un superior con experiencia sabe cómo tomar desprevenidos a los subordinados para que no hayan engaños – explicó manteniendo su semblante serio – Martes o Viernes debería ser igual para ustedes._

__... – Naoko, Jitane e Ino se miraron entre sí asustadas, pues ya era tarde y Sasuke no llegaba a la academia aún. _

__¿Qué hace el rubio? – dijo Gía interrumpiendo el pánico de las otras chicas. _

_Cuando lo miraron, lo vieron parado en el portón de la academia, mirando de un lado al otro en la calle, mientras el portero lo miraba con aburrimiento y le decía algo que no llegaban a escuchar._

__No lo sé – dijo simplemente Ino._

_De repente un auto se estacionó cerca, y de él bajó un joven pelinegro, mientras que el rubio corría contento hacia él._

__¡Mire! ¡Ese es Sasuke! – exclamó Ino entusiasmada._

_Un segundo después se arrepintió de decir que ese era Sasuke cuando el Uchiha le dio un tremendo golpe al blondo. _

_Ellas miran horrorizadas a la castaña._

__Mmh… - Gía miraba la escena pensativa – me gustó – dijo sonriendo de lado._

__¿D-De verdad? – preguntó Jitane sorprendida._

__Por supuesto – aseguró la castaña – están aprobadas._

__¡Kyaaah! – gritaron las otras tres chicas saltando de alegría._

__Y dime, Ino… - llamó Gía sin siquiera quitar los ojos de sus anotaciones._

__¿S-Sí? – contestó la rubia algo nerviosa._

__¿Es esa la pareja que te gusta? – le preguntó._

_Ino asintió enérgicamente. _

__¿Es la que tienes que hacer besar para pasar la prueba?_

_Ino asintió de nuevo._

__Te deseo suerte – dijo la castaña sonriendo – hasta luego, chicas. Fue un gusto tratar con ustedes. _

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Y eso sumado a lo que pasó en la Universidad…

_**/Flash Back/**_

__¡Gía! ¡Gía! – escuchó que la llamaron, haciendo que la castaña se voltee y vea un grupo de chicas con las que cursaba algunas materias en la universidad._

__¿Qué pasa?_

__¡A que no adivinas lo que sucedió! – dijo una de las jóvenes con emoción, y luego comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas y soltar risitas por lo bajo._

__Ilumíname – dijo la castaña girando los ojos, sin nada de interés en el asunto, pero ellas simplemente ignoraron esa reacción._

__Itachi-kun tiene una cita con un chico – informó una de ellas con una sonrisa enorme…_

_Casi tan enorme como los ojos de Gía._

__¿Itachi? ¿Itachi Uchiha? – preguntó incrédula._

__¡Sí! ¡Nosotras fuimos testigos! – dijo otra del grupo – Era un rubio ojos azules, con piel canela, perfil varonil y con una pinta de rebelde ¡estaba para comérselo! _

__... – Gía se quedó callada, esa descripción le sonaba familiar._

__¡Sí! – concordó otra del grupo – y tenía una sonrisa sexy y picarona mientras hablaba con Itachi-kun. Y fue tan genial ver cómo le insistía e Itachi-san se hacía el difícil. _

__..._

__Ah, y tenía unas marquitas en el rostro que le quedaban tan bien – contó una tercera – parecía un zorro o una especie de felino._

__... – Ok, con eso no le quedaba duda de quién se trataba. No conocía a nadie más en Konoha con esos bigotes en la cara._

__¡Ah! Y lo invitó al parque de diversiones, e Itachi-kun le dijo que sí, ¡Y sonriendo! – dijo otra toda dramática – será esta noche, y hasta sabemos a qué hora porque los seguimos hasta que el rubio se fue – informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero esa es información confidencial, hihihihi. _

__Qué bien – dijo Gía con una cara aburrida y siguió su camino._

__¡Gía! ¡Qué antipática eres! – se quejaban las chicas quedándose atrás._

__No les creo nada – dijo Gía volviéndose en dirección a las chicas._

__¡Pero es cierto!_

__Si es cierto, díganme a qué hora es la supuesta cita._

_Estaba de más decir que le gritaron la respuesta. _

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto… - murmuró para sí misma.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_**_Naruto…**_

La oscura voz a sus espaldas le hizo estremecer. Al voltearse, se encontró con dos pares de ojos negros mirándolo asesinamente…

¿Dónde había un puente para lanzarse de allí cuando se necesitaba?

_Ah… Hola, Sasuke, Itachi – saludó el rubio rascándose atrás de la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente.

_Eres un imbécil, Naruto – bufó el Uchiha menor frunciendo el ceño intensamente – si querías irte con tu "amiguito" simplemente lo hubieras dicho, no dejar que te busquemos como idiotas por todo el maldito parque.

El aura asesina de Sasuke era muy palpable.

_¡Pe-Pe…! ¡No fue esa mi intención, tebayo! Lo que pasa es que me acerqué a saludar a Gaara y pensé que podría estar un rato con él ya que se va en la madrugada. Además, ustedes estaban entretenidos jugando e ignorándome – se defendió el rubio haciendo puchero.

Luego vieron una cabeza roja asomándose por el hombro de Naruto para mirar a los hermanos.

_Sólo hay algo peor que un Uchiha, y son dos Uchiha. Dos Uchiha en un mismo metro cuadrado… - comentó observando a los pelinegros – nunca pensé ver algo tan espeluznante.

_Cállate, cabeza de fósforo – gruñó Sasuke mirándolo con enojo.

_Tú cállate, cabeza de fósforo _usado_ – contrarrestó Gaara.

_Cabeza de frutilla – escupió Sasuke.

_Cabeza de cacatúa.

_Cabeza de cereza.

_Cabeza de-

_¡Qué onda con sus cabezas! ¡Ya basta! – los interrumpió el Uzumaki hastiado.

_¡GAARA!

El susodicho se volteó al escuchar su nombre.

_Nos encontraron – dijo al ver a sus hermanos acercándose.

_Mas te vale no haberle hecho nada – dijo Temari mirando a Naruto reprendedora una vez ya estuvo a su lado.

_¡Yo no le hago nada, tebayo! – se defendió el rubio de inmediato – ¿De dónde sacas eso?

_El otro día te vi en su cuarto, acercándote a él mientras el inocente dormía – acusó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

_¡Sólo lo estaba mirando! – explicó Naruto exasperado y con algo de miedo.

_¡Sí, cómo no!

_¡Es que yo nunca lo había visto dormir! – alegó el rubio en su defensa.

_¡No es cierto! – denegó Temari – ¡querías aprovecharte de él! ¡Yo vi que sonreías con esa cara de zorro pícaro!

_¡Era porque quería despertarlo de un susto! – exclamó Naruto.

_Naruto nunca haría esas cosas que piensas, Temari – aseguró Gaara interrumpiendo la conversación.

_Está bien, está bien… - dijo la rubia resoplando resignada – ya nos vamos – informó comenzando a caminar.

_Adiós, Naruto – se despidió Gaara antes de seguir a sus dos hermanos.

_Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió el Uzumaki sonriendo. Luego se volteó para encarar a los Uchiha y…

_¿Eh? – pestañeó desconcertado – ¿Dónde están? – miró alrededor y los vio ya a varios metros de distancia, caminando lejos de él.

Naruto se apresuró a alcanzarlos hasta que estuvo a su lado.

_Oigan, ¿qué les parece si subimos al kamikaze? – preguntó animado y con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba al juego mencionado. Como respuesta, los hermanos lo miraron con ojos asesinos y siguieron caminando ignorando su existencia, haciendo que el rubio los mire extrañado y se detenga un momento viendo cómo ellos seguían avanzando dejándolo atrás – ¿qué? – preguntó Naruto desconcertado por el comportamiento – ¿Es mi impresión o me están ignorando? – apresuró el paso para alcanzarlos de nuevo y esta vez los pelinegros ni lo miraron – Oigan, vamos… ¿por qué están enojados? ¡Qué hice!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¿Qué demonios…? – gruñó el Uchiha cuando vio que el peliplateado puso sus pies sobre sus piernas.

Kakashi, bien acostado, miró a Obito desde el otro extremo del sofá con despreocupación.

_¿Qué? Quédate quieto y sirve para algo – mandó el Hatake encogiendo los hombros y volviendo su vista a la película.

La posición en la que estaba era conveniente, según él, ya que si se dormía, podría sentir si el pelinegro se movía y quería hacer algo.

_¡Agh, siéntate! ¡Yo no soy tu "apoya-pies"!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Sasuke… - lo llamó insistente – Sasukeeeee… temeeeeee – siguió hablándole con esa voz tan fastidiosa que hacía que Sasuke tenga ganas de golpearlo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Hace media hora que el Uchiha le había aplicado la ley del hielo y seguía sin dirigirle la palabra… ¡Ni siquiera la mirada!

_¡Vamos, teme! Itachi ya no está enojado conmigo, ¿por qué tú sí? – insistió el rubio parándose en frente del Uchiha que estaba sentado en una banca.

_... – Sasuke no le respondió nada. Estaba ignorando su existencia olímpicamente.

_Sasukeeeeeee.

Itachi sólo miraba la escena divertido. Él ya no estaba enojado con Naruto por haber abandonado a Sasuke y haberse ido con cierto pelirrojo, porque ahora el rubio estaba desviviéndose por hacer que Sasuke le hable de nuevo.

Pero claro, Sasuke no era nada fácil de manejar, en especial si está enojado de verdad.

_¡Si quieres te compro un plátano con chocolate, tebayo! – ofreció el rubio sin saber qué más hacer.

_... – Sasuke giró el rostro a un lado como respuesta.

_Sasukeeee – se sentó al lado del Uchiha y trató de buscar sus ojos, pero Sasuke se volteó a otro lado.

_... – y no hubo respuesta.

Naruto miró a Itachi, suplicándole ayuda con los ojos. Itachi sólo encogió los hombros.

El rubio resopló, y cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke, éste se estaba levantando de donde estaba con la firme intención de alejarse de él. En un movimiento desesperado, el blondo lo abrazó por detrás de la cintura y lo volvió a sentar sin soltarlo, haciendo que la espalda del pelinegro quede pegada a su pecho.

_¡Sasuke! ¡No te vayas, teme! – Sasuke frunció más el ceño y se estremeció un poco cuando sintió que el rubio apoyaba su nariz en su hombro – vamos, teme, desenójate…

_Suéltame – ordenó fríamente el Uchiha.

_¡No! ¡No te voy a soltar hasta que te desenojes! – para su desgracia, Naruto lo apretó más entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello, haciendo que el Uchiha se estremezca completamente.

Sasuke llevó sus ojos hacia su hermano, quien estaba parado a unos metros, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisita de quien sabe la cosa, haciendo que el menor resople avergonzado.

_Ya, está bien – gruñó Sasuke resignado – ya no estoy enojado, ahora suéltame.

_No – se negó rotundamente el blondo sin moverse ni un milímetro de donde estaba – aún te siento enojado.

_¡Usuratonkachi…!

_Hola.

Los tres jóvenes miraron hacia la fuente de la vocecita que interrumpió la charla, encontrándose con un niño pequeño de ropas pobres cerca de ellos.

_¿Ustedes son novios? – preguntó el niño mirando atentamente hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

_¡No! – respondieron los dos de inmediato y exasperados, aunque Naruto seguía bien agarrado de la cintura del Uchiha.

_Ah… - el niño sólo se les quedó mirando y no dijo más del asunto – ¿me pueden regalar una monedita? – pidió extendiendo sus manos hacia los chicos.

Naruto lo miró con ojos melodramáticamente llorosos y Sasuke metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un billete.

_Toma – dijo dándoselo.

_Gracias – le dijo el niño con una sonrisa muy feliz y luego saltó a abrazar a Sasuke – ¡Gracias! – le dijo de nuevo mirándolo con sus ojos grandes.

_Ehm, sí, de nada – dijo el pelinegro algo incómodo.

Luego el niño lo soltó y abrazó a Naruto, quien se quedó mirándolo desconcertado por un momento, pero luego le sonrió.

Después, el niño soltó a Naruto y abrazó las piernas a Itachi, quien más extrañado no podía estar.

Y después… el niño se fue corriendo.

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio, y…

_¿Ya me vas a soltar? – preguntó Sasuke mirando al rubio por encima de su hombro.

_Bueno, ya no te siento enojado – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja y lo soltó – ¡Ahora vamos al kamikaze!

_Mh – murmuró Sasuke y metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar dinero para comprar tickets, para subir al kamikaze.

_Yo ya tengo los tickets para subir, por cierto – informó sonriente el blondo.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

_Mi billetera… - susurró.

_¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio al no haberlo escuchado bien.

_¡Mi billetera! ¡El niño se llevó mi billetera! – exclamó Sasuke mirando hacia donde se fue el niño.

Naruto e Itachi metieron apresurados las manos a sus bolsillos y…

_¡Mi billetera tampoco está! – gritó el Uzumaki horrorizado.

_¡También se llevó la mía! – informó Itachi.

Los tres se miraron durante un segundo y…

Corrieron a toda velocidad hacia donde se fue el niño.

_**/Media hora después…/**_

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahg! – Naruto lanzó un grito de frustración – ¡No puedo creer que nos hayan robado! ¡Mi dinero!

_¡Esto es tu culpa, usuratonkachi! – acusó Sasuke normalizando su respiración después de correr por todas partes en busca del niño, sin éxito.

_¿Mi culpa? ¿POR QUÉ? – exigió saber el Uzumaki encarando al pelinegro.

_¡Si tú no hubieras estado abrazándome como idiota, yo no me habría apresurado a darle dinero al niño para que se vaya y deje de mirarnos como si hubiéramos salido del Titanic!

_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, teme!

_Ya, suficiente – cortó Itachi con voz seria, haciendo que los otros dos se callen – ya no queda nada por hacer. Si se perdió, se perdió y punto.

_Itachi tiene razón – dijo Naruto resignado – además, si el niño robó es porque necesita algo para comer. Pero aún así… ¡mi dinero! – chilló dramático de nuevo – ¿qué le voy a decir a Kakashi?

_Sólo dile que fuiste idiota como siempre, de seguro comprenderá – dijo Sasuke revirando los ojos.

_¡Teme!

_En fin… - suspiró Itachi – supongo que sólo nos queda irnos casa, no?

_No – respondió Naruto captando la atención de los otros dos – como no habíamos subido a ningún juego, yo compré varios tickets para nosotros – dijo mostrándoles los tickets.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron entre sí.

_Entonces… ¡Vamos! – exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

__No, Roy… por favor, no puedes morir…_

__Vete, Gila…_

__¡No! ¡No te abandonaré!_

__Por favor, no llores… todo estará bien…_

__Roy… ¡Roy!_

_ _"Tsk, por eso odio las películas dramáticas"_ – refunfuñó en su fuero interno el pelinegro mientras miraba a un lado para no ver la escena y ponerse a llorar como tonto frente a Kakashi, el cual estaba tan atento a la película que hasta había dejado de llevarse palomitas a la boca.

__¿Por qué…? ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡Por qué tuviste que hacerlo!_

__Te amo… no hay mayor razón que esa…_

__Roy… no me dejes… _

Obito se removió incómodo y apretó los labios con fuerza en un esfuerzo por no dejar salir sus lágrimas… ¡Pero era tan difícil, joder! ¡Y el tonto de Kakashi seguro ni pestañea!

Con ese pensamiento, el Uchiha se volteó a mirar al peliplomo, y para su sorpresa, vio una solitaria lágrima corriendo por su mejilla mientras mantenía la triste mirada perdida en la nada.

Con eso el Uchiha puso cara melodramáticamente llorosa, su labio tembló y no pudo contenerse más y sus lágrimas salieron continuas.

_¡BUAH! ¡No llores, Kakashi! – extendió sus brazos hacia Kakashi y lo estrujó contra sí, haciendo que Kakashi se sobresalte.

_¿Qué demonios…? – murmuró el peliplateado siendo estrujado contra el pecho del otro y forcejeando para apartarse, sin lograrlo.

_V-Vamos, no seas tan sensible… alégrate, como y-yo – dijo el pelinegro con voz quebrajada, apretujándolo más fuerte aún.

_Hablas como si tú no estuvieras moqueando como bebé – dijo Kakashi volviendo a forcejear para librarse – suéltame.

_¡No! ¡Te estoy consolando!

Kakashi soltó un suspiro resignado y dejó de forcejear dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho del otro. Con tal, no era su culpa que el idiota de Obito sea un sensible sin remedio.

El peliplateado difícilmente lloraba, pero la escena de la película que estaba viendo se le hacía muy familiar, así que no pudo aguantar… Y luego viene Obito y lo abraza como diciendo _'Estoy aquí, no me morí como el idiota de la película'_.

Era un baka…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Aquí tienes, Gía-chan – dijo el niño entregándole tres billeteras a su hermana.

_Gracias, Yuki – dijo ella sonriéndole – y recuerda: robar es malo.

_¿Por eso vamos a devolverlos? – preguntó Yuki con curiosidad.

_Sí. Pero se los devolveremos de una forma muy especial – aclaró la chica agarrando la mano del niño – ahora, ven, voy a comprarte algodón de azúcar.

_¡Síiiiii! – exclamó feliz Yuki – ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa me quitaré este disfraz de persona pobre?

_Sí, sí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Estaba en una importante reunión en la sala de profesores en la que Tsunade les estaba hablando muy seriamente sobre las últimas evaluaciones del año._

_Obito permanecía atento al discurso de Tsunade. Él había tomado su trabajo muy en serio y se había esmerado por ser reconocido como un profesor bueno, responsable y sensato. _

_Bará bará chichibiribi… Bará bará chichibirí~_

_Todos en la sala se voltearon hacia Obito, pues la extraña y ridícula musiquita emanaba desde donde él estaba._

_Bará bará chichibiribi… Bará bará chichibirí~_

_Obito sonrió nervioso y avergonzado._

__Ahahaha, no tengo idea de quién haya puesto ese tono a mi celular, de seguro fue mi travieso sobrino, hahahah – sacó su celular y contestó – hola, sobrinito del alma, estoy en una reunión, espérame en casa y cuando llegue estrujaré tu cuellito cariñosamente – colgó y luego miró a los demás con una sonrisota falsa – bueno, puede continuar, Tsunade-sama._

Obito abrió los ojos despertando del sueño, o más bien, recuerdo. Porque esa desgracia había sucedido gracias a su vengativo sobrino Sasuke hace años. Gracias al cielo que sólo quedaba en el recuerdo.

De repente sus ojos se posaron en la televisión, en la cual sólo estaba dando una imagen negra, dándole a entender que había acabado la película y hasta los créditos.

Medio sentado y medio acostado en el sofá, miró a un lado y se encontró con el cabello plomo de Kakashi chocándole la nariz. El Hatake permanecía dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y con medio cuerpo recostado sobre su costado. El pelinegro recién se dio cuenta de que lo tenía abrazado con un brazo cuando trató de mover su mano.

Obito inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder ver el rostro del durmiente y sonrió con ternura mientras lo contemplaba.

_Brrrrrrr… Brrrrrrrr…_

De repente sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, y sabiendo que era su celular puesto en modo silencioso, lo sacó para ver quién lo estaba llamando.

"_Ita-chan"_ – dictaba la pantalla del celular.

El Uchiha puso cara de frustración y luego miró a Kakashi.

_Tsk, no quiero contestar – se quejó en voz baja.

_Brrrrrrr… Brrrrrrrr…_

_Brrrrrrr… Brrrrrrrr…_

_Brrrrrrr… Brrrrrrrr…_

Resignado, decidió contestar.

_Hola – habló por lo bajo.

__¡Tío!_ – se escuchó la voz impaciente de su sobrino mayor –_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?_

_Tsk, porque sí – murmuró Obito de mala gana – ¿qué pasa?

__¿Y por qué susurras?_

_¡Por que sí! – dijo irritado, pero con el volumen más bajo posible.

__Como sea, tienes que venir a recogernos porque nos quedamos sin dinero para el taxi _– informó Itachi – _ya sabes que las calles son peligrosas, por culpa de algo que empieza con "a"…_

_¿Qué? – Obito no podía creerlo, ¿cómo que se quedaron sin dinero? – Tsk…

De repente sintió que la persona que tenía bien abrazada comenzó a removerse. Cuando Obito lo miró, vio a Kakashi comenzando a abrir sus ojos, y…

_¡Mhp! – le tapó la boca con la mano justo antes de que pueda decir algo al ver la posición en la que estaban.

__¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?_ – preguntó Itachi.

_... – Kakashi se le quedó viendo al Uchiha con los ojos bien abiertos mientras éste mantenía su mano en la boca del peliplateado.

_¿Qué fue qué? – preguntó Obito hablando por el celular.

__Escuché algo raro _– dijo su sobrino.

_No fue nada – aseguró Obito.

__¿Hay alguien allí contigo? _– indagó Itachi con sospecha en la voz.

_¿Desde cuándo eres tan preguntón? – cuestionó el Uchiha mayor con molestia.

__No andes metiendo cualquier gente a la casa, tío_ – dijo reprendedor Itachi.

Obito tenía un tic en el ojo.

_¿Qué? Estás hablando con tu mayor, mocoso. No me hagas enojar si no quieres que los deje allí tirados.

__Esa amenaza es muy infantil, tío Obito._

_Te voy a-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó de dolor el pelinegro cuando cierta persona le mordió la mano.

_¡PUM!_

_¡AH! – y acto seguido, había sido empujado al suelo.

__¿Tío? ¡Tío! ¿Qué pasó?_

_¡N-Nada, nada! – le dijo Obito a Itachi – ¡ya estoy yendo a recogerlos! – le informó y colgó.

Luego miró a Kakashi y se puso de pie.

_B-Bueno, ya me voy. Mis sobrinos me llaman y… ehm… ¡ADIOS! – se despidió y salió corriendo de la casa.

_... – Kakashi se quedó mirando a la puerta, luego soltó un suspiro y se largó al sofá con el brazo cubriendo su cara – ¿por qué te empeñas en hacerme más difíciles las cosas? – dijo en un murmullo que se perdió en el silencio de la casa.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_¿Me dan 500 yenes por besar a un chico? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio al ver el letrero de ese puesto ambulante del parque de diversiones.

_Así es, tiene que dejarme sacarle una foto, y el dinero es suyo – dijo la chica que atendía en ese improvisado puesto sonriendo de lado mientras le mostraba el manojo de billetes.

_ _"Mmh… no parece estar bromeando" _– opinó Naruto en su fuero interno – Oye, Sasuke – lo llamó volteándose hacia el pelinegro – estamos con necesidad de dinero, así que…

_Ni se te ocurra – dijo de inmediato el Uchiha sabiendo lo que el rubio diría.

_P-Pero… ¡es por el dinero! – alegó el Uzumaki exasperado.

_No necesitas dinero, ya nos subimos a todos los juegos y tu abuelo va a venir a recogerte – contrarrestó Sasuke con seguridad en sus palabras.

_¡No es por eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que Kakashi ya no va a querer darme más dinero durante toda la semana, y menos después de enterarse que me lo robaron!

_No importa – ratificó Sasuke impasible – No voy a besarte por dinero.

_No es necesario que tú lo beses – dijo la chica castaña interrumpiendo la discusión – deja que el rubio te bese y punto.

_¡Es el mismo resultado! – discutió Sasuke con una vena en la frente de la irritación.

_No lo es – dijo ella con una cara seria, con tanta seguridad que casi se la cree.

_Lo es.

_No.

_Sí.

_No.

_¡Sí!

_Bueno, me voy – dijo la chica tomando su cámara, su letrero y su dinero para luego voltearse y comenzar a alejarse.

_¡Espera! – la detuvo el rubio, haciendo que ella se detenga y lo mire – ehm… ¿sabías que eres una chica muy hermosa?

Ella mantenía su fría mirada.

_Mira, es que… - comenzó a decir Naruto rascándose atrás de la nuca nerviosamente – estoy necesitado de dinero, tebayo.

_¿Ah sí? – dijo ella sonriendo de lado – Mmmh… tal vez pueda ayudarte, con una condición.

_¿Qué condición? – preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño. Ella miró al Uchiha estrechando los ojos con desagrado.

_Estoy hablando con él, no contigo – bufó la chica.

_Tsk – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, ¿quién se creía esa? – vámonos, dobe, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – le dijo a Naruto y se volteó esperando que lo siga, pero cuando volvió a mirar, vio a la castaña agarrando a Naruto del brazo para impedir que se mueva.

_No, él no se va, necesita el dinero – alegó ella.

Sasuke se volvió sobre sus pasos sólo para encararla.

_Él no va a hacer nada _contigo_ por tu tonto dinero – gruñó el Uchiha mirándola desafiante.

_¿Qué dijiste? Y yo que te veía con cara de inteligente – dijo la chica con desdén y luego sujetó el brazo de Naruto con más firmeza – ven, rubio, quiero proponerte algo – le dijo y lo arrastró unos metros más allá para después comenzar a susurrarle algo al oído.

_Tsk – Sasuke sintió hervir la sangre, ¡Y el estúpido dobe se dejaba hacer como si nada!

¡Que se vaya a freír monos!

_Ya llamé al tío – informó Itachi acercándose a su hermano. Se había ido a un lugar apartado para hablar debido al ruido y ahora estaba de vuelta – dijo que ya viene. Al parecer había alguien allí que… ¿pasó algo? – preguntó el pelilargo al ver la cara de irritación que tenia Sasuke.

_No.

Sin hacer caso a la respuesta, Itachi miró en dirección al rubio y lo vio allí charlando con una chica… ah, con razón. Pero como Sasuke había desviado la mirada a otro lado, no veía los ojos azules fijos en él todo el tiempo.

_¡Sasuke! – lo llamó Naruto.

El pelinegro, enojado, se hizo el sordo y no se volteó a mirarlo.

_¡Teme! – le habló de nuevo, esta vez ya parado a su lado.

_¿Qué? – bufó el Uchiha de mal humor mirándolo.

_Mira – dijo el rubio mostrándole su mano cerrada, como si tuviera algo allí.

_¿Qué? – Sasuke miró la mano, y al ver que Naruto no la abría para mostrarle, le preguntó – ¿qué es eso?

_Es…

Y abrió la mano.

Sasuke observó con atención, pero no había nada allí.

Extrañado, el Uchiha levantó la mirada hacia el rubio, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Naruto lo agarró de la nuca y lo estampó contra su boca.

_¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click! ¡Click!_

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó y abrió los ojos de par en par por la impresión. Trató de moverse pero el rubio lo mantuvo firme contra su cuerpo con el otro brazo bien sujeto a su cintura.

Los labios del Uzumaki permanecían quietos posados sobre los suyos, pero bien encajados, de tal forma que parecían piezas de rompecabezas que se acoplan juntas perfectamente.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración y sintió una eternidad aquellos cinco segundos que la boca del rubio estuvo unida con la suya mientras le pasaba cargas eléctricas por todo lo largo de la columna, hasta que Naruto se separó.

_... – Sasuke se quedó en completo trance.

_¡Muy bien, Naruto! Te dije que se iba a despistar con la mano y que no se iba a esperar eso – ni la voz de la chica hizo que Sasuke salga de su shock – ¡Gracias! ¡Y aquí tienes tus 500 yenes!

_...

_Y no puedo creer que así lo siga negando – ni la burlona voz de su hermano hizo que Sasuke salga de su shock.

_...

_¡Mira, Sasuke! ¡Dinero! – esa era la voz de Naruto.

_...

_...

_¡TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La voz de Naruto _sí_ lo hizo salir del trance.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

Ahora, Itachi y Sasuke estaban en el auto de su tío en dirección a su casa. Naruto (con un ojo morado por cierto) también ya se había ido con su supuesto abuelo.

_¿Por qué esa cara, tío? – preguntó Itachi, quien estaba sentado al lado del susodicho.

_Nada – resopló Obito – es sólo que estaba haciendo algo importante y ustedes me interrumpieron – informó todo jetón – y de paso resulta que el niño que supuestamente les robó las billeteras, se las devolvió después.

_Ooh, ¿interrumpí algo? – preguntó su sobrino mayor sonriendo de lado – ¿Y qué cosa fue lo que interrumpí, mh?

_¡ALGO! – ratificó el mayor sin querer dar detalles. Luego soltó un suspiro y cambió los ánimos – ¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo la pasaron?

_Yo me divertí mucho – dijo Itachi sonriendo.

_¿Y tú, Sasuke? – preguntó Obito tratando de divisar a su otro sobrino, el cual estaba sentado atrás, a través del espejo.

_Él se divirtió mucho más – aseguró Itachi sonriendo.

_¡Cállate! – gruñó Sasuke, ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Rogaba porque Itachi no mencione las tonterías que presenció en el parque. En especial lo del beso, el cual había sido en vano, porque cuando se estaban acercando a la salida del parque, apareció el niño a devolverles las billeteras, mirándolos con sus ojitos brillantes y diciendo:

"_Mi mami dice que robar es malo aunque nos estemos muriendo de hambre"_

Y luego se fue corriendo, no antes sin que el rubio se ponga melodramáticamente lloroso otra vez y lo detenga para darle los 500 yenes que había ganado _besándolo_. O sea, que al final quedaron en las mismísimas del principio.

Sasuke bufó.

Todavía podía sentir su corazón bombeando como retardado (sí, retardado) sólo por el estúpido beso del rubio.

¿Significaría eso lo que estuvo negándose por tanto tiempo?

_No puede ser… - murmuró bajito Sasuke sintiendo que le ardía la cara con el simple pensamiento – yo… ese usuratonkachi…

Sintió un leve y agradable cosquilleo al mirar el gato de felpa que le regaló el rubio junto con el zorro ojos azules que le recordaba a él...

Ese usuratonkachi tenía la culpa de todo.

¿Cómo fue que llegó a gustarle?

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,

.

_Bien, ya estamos aquí – dijo Jiraya estacionando el auto – apresúrate, son las dos de la madrugada y quiero ir a dormir.

_Si ibas a fastidiar hubieras dejado que Kakashi me traiga, tebayo – refunfuño el rubio antes de salir del auto en dirección al enorme autobús.

Buscó con la mirada, y por fin divisó una cabellera pelirroja. Se acercó corriendo hacia el lugar.

_¡Gaara!

El aludido se volteó y vio a la persona que lo llamaba.

_Vine, como te dije – dijo el rubio sonriente. Gaara sonrió levemente ante el gesto, pero luego lo miró fijamente…

_¿Por qué tienes el ojo morado? – preguntó el pelirrojo con extrañeza.

_Estaba en el parque con los Uchiha, ¿recuerdas? – dijo el blondo riendo, y con eso daba por obvia la respuesta – que tengas un buen viaje – le deseó Naruto abrazando fuertemente a su amigo contra sí – fue bueno verte.

_Cuídate, por favor – pidió Gaara devolviendo el abrazo.

_Lo haré… - dijo el blondo aún manteniendo el abrazo – gracias por todo – le susurró.

Aunque no le había dicho nada, Naruto sabía que Gaara había hecho más de lo que le podría pedir.

_**/Flash Back/**_

_Después del incidente con aquellos dos alumnos que fueron golpeados por Naruto hecho un demonio, sus compañeros, los más cercanos a él, permanecían sentados en una mesa durante el receso, completamente callados y pensativos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada sobre lo que acababa de pasar._

_De repente, el pelirrojo se acercó a aquella mesa y se paró firme frente a ellos. _

__¿Ustedes son amigos de Naruto? – les preguntó seriamente._

__¿Qué? – fue lo único que puso articular uno de ellos, era difícil decir quién._

__Contesten – exigió impasible el pelirrojo._

__Lo somos – dijo con seguridad Shikamaru._

__Entonces iré al grano – expresó Gaara sin quitar su semblante frío y serio – Sé que lo que sucedió los dejó muy confundidos y asustados, pero no tienen por qué temer – aseguró recorriendo con la mirada los ojos de cada uno de ellos para que no les quepa duda de lo que decía – Naruto jamás le haría daño a sus amigos, al contrario, él es capaz de dar su vida por ellos._

__¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – se atrevió a preguntar Kiba._

__No puedo decirles nada – respondió inmutable Gaara – pero él no es un monstruo, y no merece que ningún imbécil lo esté mirando con la esquina de los ojos o hablando a sus espaldas – frunció el ceño ante lo dicho – él se molestó por cómo hablaron del Uchiha, a quien considera su amigo, así como a ustedes – dijo, y los miró fijamente – ahora pregunto, ¿ustedes siguen considerando a Naruto su amigo?_

_El grupo se quedó en silencio por un momento, se miraron entre ellos, y luego miraron a Gaara con firmeza en los ojos._

__Por supuesto – afirmó Shikamaru._

__ ¡Shikamaru tiene razón! – apoyó Lee con entusiasmo – Además esos dos infelices merecían una buena paliza _

__¡Es cierto! – dijo Sakura – ¡No debieron hablar así de Sasuke-kun!_

__No podríamos ver a Naruto de diferente forma sólo por eso, él es nuestro amigo – dijo Ten Ten._

__Naruto nunca dejará de ser el Naruto que conocemos y queremos – aseguró Chouji._

__Esos dos hablaron irrespetuosamente de un amigo de Naruto, merecían una lección – asintió Neji._

__¡Sí! – exclamó Kiba con energía – ¡También Iruka-sensei merecía el susto que se llevó!_

__... – todos lo miraron raro._

__¿Qué? – se quejó Kiba al ver cómo lo miraban – ¡Nos daba mucha tarea! Y ahora ya no nos da _

__... – seguían mirándolo raro._

__Aunque hubiera querido que también asuste a Guy-sensei, así ya no nos haría hacer tanto ejercicio y dejaría todo eso de la juventud al darse cuenta de que es un viejo._

__¡No digas eso! ¡No Guy-sensei! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!_

__¡Cálmate, Lee!_

_Gaara aprovechó ese momento para retirarse en silencio._

_**/Fin del Flash Back/**_

Naruto no sabía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que Gaara tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que sus amigos no lo vean de forma diferente.

Una rubia miraba la escena del abrazo con ojos estrechados.

_Y después dice que no lo manosea… - murmuró Temari al lado de Kankuro, quien de repente le dio un par de leves golpecitos con el codo – ¿qué? – se volteó hacia su hermano mayor, quien estaba mirando en cierta dirección, y al seguir su mirada, vio a una persona allí.

_Qué problemático – dijo el de coleta rascándose atrás de la cabeza perezosamente.

_¿Uh? – Temari se quedó realmente sorprendida de ver a Shikamaru allí y luego se acercó a él – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

Shikamaru bufó y miró a un lado.

_Vine de parte de todos los compañeros para despedirlos y desearles un buen viaje –explicó encogiendo los hombros – Fue por sorteo que escogieron quién lo haría, no es como si yo hubiera querido venir…

_Vaya – dijo la rubia sonriendo de lado – qué responsable eres – aduló con un toque de sarcasmo.

_Bueno… - Shikamaru tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos – buen viaje. Espero… esperamos que vuelvan alguna vez.

_Ya veremos… gracias, adiós.

Se quedaron un rato parados frente a frente, y luego Temari se dio media vuelta para alejarse, pero antes de dar un paso escuchó a Shikamaru aclarándose la garganta y la hizo voltearse hacia él de nuevo.

_Ehm… - Shikamaru le extendió un paquete que tenía en la mano – este es… un recuerdo de parte de… las chicas – dijo entregándoselo. Ella lo sostuvo y lo abrió encontrándose con un elegante abanico – supuse que hace calor en Suna.

Temari le sonrió.

_Dile a _las chicas_ que me gustó mucho, y que las extrañaré – dijo ella.

_¡Joder, qué complicados son! – la voz de Naruto los hizo sobresaltarse – ¡Bésense de una vez!

Ahora ponían los ojos en cualquier parte que no sea la cara del otro.

_¿Puedo darte un abrazo? – preguntó Nara de repente, sorprendiendo a la rubia – De parte de todos, claro.

_Claro – dijo ella sonriendo y se acercó a recibir el abrazo del chico.

Naruto veía la escena con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_Oye, si es "de parte de todos", entonces tienes que abrazar a Kankuro y a Gaara también, tebayo. ¡Hahahahahah!

Shikamaru quería asesinarlo…

Pero era muy problemático hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¸,**

**Sniff, sniff, lo sientooo, de verdad lo sientoooo. ¡Yo quería responder sus reviews pero no pude! DX, yo realmente quería Q-Q, en especial saludar a esas lectoras nuevas que se dieron a conocer *-*.**

**Pero bueno, ni modo. Aún así no puedo dejar de agradecerles a todas esas personas que me regalan un hermoso review y esas hermosas palabras de aliento y ánimo *^*. Prometo responder como se debe en el próximo capítulo. Las quiero mis lindas lectoras:**

**Foxxxy; tarian; Sabaku no Izzy; Akiko; aiiduno; TheRusso; ****Susana Mode****; ****May Dip****; **** Ninn; 00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; **** jennita****; **** milk goku****; ****Lyra Raven-k****; ****Kaeru Rei****; ****saya; veruto kaname;****Soy YO-SARIEL****; 88AmaterasuRasenShuriken88;****shirly queen****;****Samara Sadako Minos****; ****KataristikA****; ****Noahs****;**** miildredziitha****;**** valkyriabathory****; ****Suigetsuu-chan****;**** Chiidory****;**** CirceUzumakiUchihaBathory****; ****Moni1200;****MangekyouRevenge****;**** 3byhancock;****marie250****; ****YazUzumaki****; **** -O****; ****ChewUlna****; ****Chibi Dhamar****; ****Ang97****.**

**¡GAAAAAAAAH! *se quiere arrancar los cabellos*, ¡yo en serio quería responder! Y también quería saludar como se debe a las nuevas seguidoras del fic, quería abrazar a las que me dieron palabras de ánimo, quería apapachar a las que me dijeron que les alegré el día con el capitulo, quería apachurrar a las que compartieron conmigo sus anécdotas que les trajo el leer el fic, quería estrujar entre mis brazos a las que me describieron sus sinceras opiniones del capítulo y por último quería darle un pequeño coscorrón a las que se disculparon por dejar un review largo… Seeh, todo eso quería hacer, PERO me hubiera tardado unos días más y yo no quería hacerles esperar más con lo mucho que les hice esperar ya D:**

**Por cierto, la frase de "****El único momento en el que Sasuke se despista es cuando está comiendo" es REAL del manga xD, o sea que Naruto **_**sí**_** es un acosador muy observador ¡hahahahaha!**

**Y aviso que en el próximo capítulo vendrá lo que todas han estado esperando :D… ¡Orochimaru aparecerá!**

**Nah, es broma xD, lo que todas estaban esperando (incluyéndome):… ¡Algo de acción!**

**Conste que dije **_**algo**_**, no? No 'mucha acción', o sea no sueñen con lemon, eso será después xD**

**Perdón si no puse más descripción sobre lo que sentía Naruto en su momento, pero eso será descrito más adelante. Por cierto, perdón si tengo algún error horroroso, no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo. Y también, lo siento si hago revuelo con eso de lavar los platos, pero es que en verdad es un CAOS D:… cuando no se tiene empleada. Si en una casa en la que las mujeres sienten la revolución feminista en las venas de no querer ser empleada domestica de su propia casa y los hombres son de por sí reacios a ese tipo de tareas, pues en verdad es un caos a la hora de lavar los platos, y sí, lo digo por experiencia, por eso nos andamos con turnos por aquí y por allá xD. En fin, hora de despedirme…**

**Amo a Obito~**

**Amo a Kakashi~**

**Amo a Kyuubi~**

**Amo a Gaara~**

**Las amo a ustedes~**

**SAYONARA~**


	15. Caos (parte 1)

Hola a todos.

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi larga ausencia. Sucedieron muchas cosas que impidieron la actualización de mis fics, entre ellas algo horroroso llamado… virus. El capítulo ya estaba listo hace meses, y sucedió la pesadilla de todo escritor, entró un virus al computador y asesinó todo. Y cuando digo todo, es TODO. Me quedé deprimida y frustrada, y encima de eso se presentaron cosas que me quitaron el tiempo. En fin, me propuse escribir el siguiente capítulo por ustedes, así que lo hice. Debo decir que no es el capítulo que había dicho, que era el que tenía escrito, porque me he dado cuenta de que hay un último paso necesario en la relación de Naruto y Sasuke para llegar a eso (sí, estoy hablando del "algo de acción"), así que lo modifiqué y aumenté cosas resultando en algo diferente, pero mejor, en mi opinión, porque la relación tendrá más base con ello… No me odien T^T. Otra cosa que debo decir (repito, no me odien) es que el capítulo resultó en más de 120 páginas; estaba pensando en subirlo así, pero pensé que sería demasiado pesado y eso para muchos sería tedioso, tal vez no por la lectura (aunque tal vez sí) sino más por el tiempo, y que terminarían leyendo el capítulo de corrido, sin discernir (lo digo por experiencia), y yo no quiero eso ya que si pasan de largo alguna cosa van a perder el hilo y a quedar confundidos en cierto punto. En conclusión, lo dividí en dos, en la segunda parte aún faltan algunas cosas, pero la subiré máximo en dos semanas.

Bueno, sin nada más qué decir por el momento, los dejo leer ^w^

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

**.**

**CAOS (Parte 1)**

.

.

Itachi tenía sueño. Itachi estaba cansado. Itachi sentía los párpados pesados. Itachi quería cerrar sus lindos ojos toda la noche. Itachi quería dormir… ¿Acaso…?

¿ACASO SU "QUERIDÍSIMO" TÍO NO SE DABA CUENTA DE ESO?

Por supuesto que no. Era fácil de percibir que no se daba cuenta o que se hacía el desentendido y fingía no darse cuenta, especialmente porque lo estaba agitando de nuevo insistentemente.

_Vamos, Itachi – profirió con un tono de voz fastidioso para los oídos de Itachi, quien, acostado de lado en su cama y dándole la espalda, sólo tensó los hombros y se dispuso a tratar de ignorar al otro pelinegro… como si fuera posible – Itachiiiiiiiiiiii…

_Tío – refutó harto el menor volteándose a mirar asesinamente al susodicho, el cual no se vio nada intimidado y sólo torció su boca cruzando los brazos y mirándolo firmemente, con una expresión clara (y _nada_ infantil) que afirmaba que no se movería de allí hasta tener lo que quería – tengo sueño, ¿en qué idioma te lo tengo que decir?

_Mañana no tienes necesidad de levantarte temprano, así que puedes dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo si te place, pero en este momento quiero que me cuentes qué pasó – exigió el mayor con autoridad – Sasuke estaba muy raro. Estaba tenso, no se dignaba a mirarme a la cara y parecía un tomate viviente de lo rojo que estaba. Quiero saber qué sucedió.

Itachi miró con una expresión extrañada a su tío… ¿era su impresión o parecía estar algo molesto con ese asunto? Debería estar feliz y saber que es obvio que Sasuke andaba, en el buen sentido, con la piel de gallina por culpa del rubio…. ¿o era porque lo sabía que estaba molesto?

_No pasó nada fuera de lo normal – decidió contar Itachi. Pero viendo que su tío lo miró con cara de "No te creo nada", suspiró resignado y se corrigió – bueno… en realidad fue la salida más rara y agitada que he tenido en mi vida, pero supongo que eso es normal _para_ _ellos_ – se encogió de hombros – mañana te cuento con detalle, ¿sí? Es que está para largo – alegó con voz cansada.

_... – Obito miró a un lado, aún frunciendo el ceño.

_¿Por qué pareces enojado? – preguntó con curiosidad Itachi viendo la expresión del mayor – deberías estar feliz, creí que eras tú el que más quería que esos dos estén juntos, y es obvio que Sasuke la pasó bien.

Obito soltó un bufido aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

Después de un rato, balbuceó algo dentro de su boca.

_¿Qué? – preguntó el menor al no haberlo escuchado bien.

_Dije que acabo de darme cuenta de que Sasuke es muy joven para esas cosas – murmuró el mayor.

Itachi lo miró sorprendido por un momento… y luego se rió.

Obito le clavó la ofendida e incrédula mirada a su sobrino, el cual se estaba riendo en su cara vilmente.

_¡¿De qué te ríes?!

_Lo sabía, ya se me hacía extraño que no te pusieras así antes – dijo divertido el pelilargo – Sabía que eras de esos que sacan la escopeta cuando ven que un "malvado cara de zorro" se acerca a su "florecita" – se volvió a reír ante la imagen mental que se hizo, pero luego se calló cuando algo le vino a la mente – un momento… ¿no será conmigo también, verdad?

_¡Yo no soy posesivo! – se defendió Obito de inmediato – Es que… ¡es que…! – bufó resignado sin saber cómo continuar y miró a un lado – Estoy seguro que Fugaku haría lo mismo, así que debo honrar su memoria – refunfuñó con altanería, como si aquello fuera la mayor justificación del mundo, mientras Itachi lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza – y sí, también va para ti.

_Yo no soy una chica – reclamó el menor. Más le valía a su tío estar bromeando… pero lastimosamente no tenía cara de broma.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?

_Ya lo sé, y Sasuke tampoco lo es, duh.

_Pero Sasuke _sí_ está con el chico "cara de zorro", yo no – alegó Itachi, tratando de poner su cara más enojada e insultada que le permitía ese momento de sueño y cansancio.

Pero Obito sí estaba bien despierto.

A él no le molestaba que Sasuke esté con Naruto, no era ese el problema. Naruto era un buen chico… Y sí, Sasuke no era una chica, pero… bueno, era difícil de explicar lo que sentía. Claro que no iba a esperar que, si Sasuke se conseguía un novio, ellos no se vayan a acercar íntimamente, como darse abrazos y besos por ejemplo, o más que eso… pero sucede que el énfasis estaba en la última parte de esa frase y como él había comenzado a _imaginárselo_… pues… no lo dejó muy feliz.

Fue más a causa de lo que había sucedido con Kakashi esa misma noche. Con lo que pasó con el peliplateado y con la película, recordó las _cosas_ que hacen las parejas y las _cosas_ que pueden llegar a hacer. Los besos no eran nada malo, pero esos simples besitos que parecían inofensivos podrían llevar a otras _cosas_. Imaginó que si Naruto y Sasuke vieran una película de esas a solas, terminarían haciendo _cosas_ si Sasuke no le daba un controlazo en la cabeza al rubio.

¡Y su pequeño Sasuke no tenía edad para hacer _esas_ _cosas_!

A un padre no le molestaría en nada ver a su hijo adolescente con una chica, pero era otra cosa muy diferente cuando se trata de la hija y no del hijo. La chica no es la que va a mirar con ojos de depredador al chico (bueno, algunas veces sí), y el chico no es el que va a terminar en los "fuertes brazos" de la chica (y las veces que sí son muy _eew_).

Sasuke y Naruto eran ambos chicos, pero era fácil de percibir por dónde iba el asunto…

Entonces… No.

No, no y no.

Sasuke aún era muy joven para andar en esas _cosas_. No le importaba que lo llamen "anticuado". "Anticuado" sus narices.

Y en cuanto a Itachi… Nah, con él no había ningún problema…

A poco se la creía.

_No me contaste exactamente lo que pasó en la Universidad cuando te fue a buscar… el muy pícaro me _robó_ la información – hizo puchero (de adulto) y cruzó los brazos otra vez – y no le habrás dado tu número de celular, ¿no?

_... – Itachi se le quedó mirando con suprema incredulidad – Tsk – reviró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada dispuesto a ignorar a su tío y dormir.

Mientras tanto Obito seguía seriamente pensativo…

_Más le vale a Naruto no haber andado manoseando a Sasuke en el parque… o a ti…

_Tío… – gruñó el menor reprendedor, ¿cómo puede siquiera pensar en esas cosas? ¿Habrá estado viendo películas raras para estar tan paranoico? ¡Estaba exagerando! O de seguro era por la hora. Estaba científicamente comprobado que después de las nueve de la noche el cerebro necesita descansar, y el de su tío por lo visto ya estaba roncando desde hace un buen rato.

_¡Es que él es un pícaro! ¡Y desvergonzado! ¡Me pidió a _mí _– resaltó apuntándose a sí mismo – tu número de celular como si nada! – defendió su argumento, hablando casi dramáticamente.

_Tú también eres así – refunfuñó Itachi.

_...

_...

_¿De qué lado estás?

_Primero, te recalco que soy _hombre_. Y segundo, él no está interesado en _mí_.

_Yo podía sentir el sumo interés que emanaba de él cuando fue a pedirme tu número.

_... Estoy ochenta por ciento seguro de que era por Sasuke – resopló Itachi. Nunca se puede estar cien por ciento seguro.

_¿Cómo así por Sasuke? – cuestionó el Uchiha mayor sin comprender.

_Mañana te explico.

_Pero si te invitó a salir a _ti – _enfatizó sin creérsela.

_No me "invitó a salir", era un paseo de amigos. – Itachi hundió su rostro en la almohada el doble que antes.

_Uy, sí – habló en un tono exageradamente sarcástico – Olvidé que eres su _amigazo_. De todos los amigazos que tiene en la academia te eligió a ti, ¿y por qué? Porque eres el más amigazo de los amigazos, ¡eres su _amigazazo_! Después va a venir a decirme que sin _ataduras_ quiere tu mano en matrimonio, _sin_ ataduras, _claro_. Y yo, que soy Papa Noel, voy a concedérselo como regalo de Navidad porque él se portó, oh, _tan_ bien este año profanando a mis _dos_ sobrinos. Luego me pedirá a Sasuke en matrimonio también con la excusa de que es descendiente árabe y que allá tienen la costumbre de tener varias mujeres, entonces le diré que yo, Papa Noel, opino que eso no es correcto y que además ustedes no son mujeres, y él me dirá con mucha seguridad "Pfft, ¿está ciego?", y yo me quedaré tan confundido que le diré "Ok" y se los llevará a vivir al desierto, y tendrán hijos, con lo cual yo me quedaré más confundido aún, y...

_Tío… – habló el menor levantando la voz lo suficiente para sacar al mayor de la luna – ¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil y ridículo que te estás comportando? En _serio_, ¿te das cuenta? – preguntó tratando de contener el tic en su ceja.

_... – Sí, se daba cuenta, ¿pero lo admitiría? La respuesta era obvia – No importa cómo me comporte yo, sino _él_. Es un desvergonzado. Sólo faltaba que me pregunte la dirección de la casa – siguió refunfuñando.

_Él ya sabe la dirección – dijo Itachi en un tono aburrido.

_Pues… ¡Sólo faltaba que me pregunte a qué hora te quedas solito en la casa! – se corrigió.

_Y tú, todo histérico, le responderías "¡Jamás!" – dijo lo último imitando la histérica voz de su tío de forma exagerada, sólo para mostrar su molestia – y con lo maniaco que eres, después de eso te habrías quedado pegado a mí como lapa hasta para ir al baño.

_Repito, ¿de qué lado estás? – espetó Obito sintiéndose traicionado.

_Del lado de que mi hermano por fin encuentre a alguien que lo ame, lo entienda y lo aguante… en especial que lo aguante, y dudo que alguien más pueda – respondió sin más el menor, cerrando los ojos, lo cual se traducía en un claro: "Voy a dormir y ni tu irritante presencia me lo impedirá".

_¡Pero aún es muy joven! Y tú hablas como si estuvieran al borde del matrimonio. Además, si tengo que entregarlo, se lo entregaré cuando tenga treinta años… mínimo…

_Ay… – volvió a quejarse Itachi poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos… tal vez pueda considerar ir a traer un dardo para elefantes, para dispararle con eso al loco de su tío y que se duerma de una vez, ¿habrá tomado café el desgraciado? O tal vez algo tenía a su tío con los nervios de punta y no sabía donde descargarlo, y decidió hacerlo con él, su inocente sobrino que sólo quería dormir.

_Además tú no eres adivino como para leerle la mente y saber que te invitaba por Sasuke, eso es absurdo – repuso el mayor refunfuñando, continuando con la discusión.

Itachi se volteó a mirar al mayor, y luego esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

_Sabes que mi intuición nunca falla.

Obito lo miró indignado, no dispuesto a darse por vencido.

_¿Qué acaso la _intuición_ no es de mujeres?

_...

_...

Al ver la cara de su sobrino, Obito supo que el "inteligente" argumento que usó no era el más conveniente para su propia salud.

_Suficiente. Fuera de mi habitación.

Antes de que Obito pudiera siquiera pestañear, ya estaba siendo rotundamente empujado por su sobrino hacia la puerta, y dicho sobrino se estaba aguantando las ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana… Obito podía sentirlo por el aura asesina que emanaba.

_¡NO! – se agarró de los bordes de la puerta cuando Itachi casi logró empujarlo hacia el otro lado – ¡No me iré hasta que me cuentes!

Itachi se puso a empujarlo de mala gana, mientras el otro se agarraba de los bordes con pies y manos, y cuando a Itachi se le ocurrió usar su pie para patearlo en la espalda, por fin pudo sacarlo.

_¡Agh! ¡Espera! – Obito se dio media vuelta de inmediato para volver a entrar, pero Itachi bloqueó la puerta parándose allí… no quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, él no trataba así a su tío… aunque ganas no le faltaban.

_¿Qué? – refunfuñó Itachi irritado, sólo quería que se vaya de una vez – tío, sabes que estás exagerando… - dijo resignado el pelilargo, volteándose y volviendo a su cama. Obito entró de nuevo a la habitación, siguiéndolo.

El mayor suspiro resignado.

_Está bien, tienes razón. Tal vez sólo necesito descansar un poco para enfriar la cabeza y dejar de pensar en burradas.

_Es lo más inteligente que te he escuchado decir en toda la noche.

Luego vino un momento de silencio.

Itachi estaba seguro de que la charla concluía ahí y que lo siguiente que vendría sería el "Buenas noches" y entonces, por fin, su desquiciado tío se iría. Tal vez, gracias al cielo, ya se acercaba la hora de poder dormir…

_¿Y tú no eres celoso?

Por lo visto a su tío no le daba la gana de hacerle caso al _cielo_… ni a su instinto de supervivencia.

_... Ya sabes, como hermano mayor y todo eso – le preguntó Obito con curiosidad, más para saber si su sobrino mayor compartía su "dolor" que por otra cosa.

Itachi pensó que lo mejor era contestarle para que se vaya de una vez.

_No. Yo me pondría protector y alerta si Sasuke corriera riesgo de salir lastimado o algo por el estilo, pero con saber que Naruto lo quiere, no tengo ningún problema, sé que él no tiene ninguna intención de hacerle daño – dijo Itachi simplemente, encogiendo los hombros – Confío en Naruto y me haría feliz que esté con él. Sé que todo estará bien, sólo les falta recorrer camino y madurar un poco. Si se presentan adversidades, de seguro sabrán sobrepasarlas.

Obito guardó silencio por un momento… Él también confiaba en Naruto, en que él lo cuidaría, lo amaría, lo protegería, lo haría feliz, pero… pero…

_Pero podría manosearlo…

_¡Tío! – lo regañó Itachi, ya molesto. ¿Con que a eso se refería? ¿A tonterías superficiales? ¿No a lo que verdaderamente importaba, como sentimientos y cosas así?

_¡Es que es cierto! No lo manoseó, ¿verdad?

_Claro que no – gruñó enojado, pero luego la pensó mejor – bueno, sólo lo abrazó y lo besó.

_Ah, sólo… ¡¿QUÉ?! – ese grito casi deja sordo al pobre y bueno de Itachi.

_... Ve a dormir – espetó el pelilargo, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo que lo abrazó y lo besó? De seguro su cerebro también ya se había ido a dormir.

_¡No! ¡Cuéntame ahora mismo! – exigió el otro pelinegro.

_Lo importante aquí es que pude comprobar que Naruto también lo quiere de verdad – dijo Itachi seriamente.

_Bah, yo ya sabía eso, ¿no te bastaba con preguntármelo?

_No – respondió llanamente Itachi – tenía que verlo por mí mismo, podía suceder que tú sólo lo estabas alucinando.

_¡Oye! ¡No soy una fangirl para andar alucinando cosas que no son! – reclamó sintiéndose insultado. Qué poca credibilidad le tenían, o al menos, _fingían_ tenerle – No te duermas, ¡me tienes que contar qué fue eso de beso y abrazo!

_¿Me vas a contar cómo te fue con tu "reprimido amor"?

Itachi abrió un ojo sólo para ver la cara de tomate que tenía su tío.

_¡No!

_Entonces buenas noches – volvió a cerrar su ojo.

Itachi sabía que a eso se debía la ansiedad de Obito, y que se trataba de su "secreto amor", ¿si no, por qué le ocultaría la identidad de la persona que estaba con él cuando llamó por celular? Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué no le quería decir quién era? Debía ser bastante fea para tener vergüenza de siquiera mencionarla…. ¿o se trataría de otra cosa?

_¡Itachi! – reclamó el mayor, sin éxito – tsk… como sea, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Naruto respecto a Sasuke, le impondré las limitaciones, reglas y…

_Por todos los cielos, los chicos apenas están figurando las cosas, ¿y tú ya vas a ir a amenazarlo? Déjalo en paz – pidió Itachi, aunque a Obito más le sonó como una orden – además, Naruto no hace nada que Sasuke no quiera.

Obito puso cara de espanto.

_¡No importa que _quiera_! ¡Y deja de defenderlo!

Itachi soltó un bufido de cansancio. Lo que había querido decir era que Sasuke sería capaz de moler a golpes a alguien que amenace con su… integridad, llamémoslo así. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Sasuke se mostró bastante mimoso a _su estilo_ en el parque, dejando que Naruto se acerque todo lo que quiera a pesar de fingir molestia, pero tampoco era como si Naruto se sobrepasara o algo así, en ningún momento pareció tener segundas intenciones (Itachi lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo).

Como sea, él consideraba a su hermano lo suficientemente maduro como para hacer las cosas correctamente y a su tiempo, y sabía que Naruto respetaría cualquier decisión que Sasuke imponga, así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerle entender eso a su paranoico tío?

_Siéntete feliz de que tu "secreto y reprimido amor" no esté involucrado con Naruto. Sin duda él tampoco dejaría que la toques, él es cruelmente posesivo, créeme – murmuró Itachi recordando cuando Sasuke le dijo a Naruto que había venido con Sai. En serio, ¿quién no se iba a dar cuenta de esos celos obvios?

_¿Qué…? – Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa revelación y su dormido cerebro comenzó a reproducir cosas…

_**/*/Imaginación de Obito/*/**_

_Un autoritario, firme y portentoso Obito se acerca con pasos de superioridad hacia un rubio que se vuelve más pequeño sólo por su gran presencia._

_Obito le dice con voz de mando…_

__No vas a tocar a Sasuke ni con el pétalo de una rosa o te corto los brazos con una sierra eléctrica._

_Naruto, de estar ahí todo encogido, se endereza y resulta ser más grande y portentoso que Obito, quien lo mira sorprendido._

_Naruto le dice con voz de potestad…_

_**_**__Y usted no va a tocar ni la SOMBRA de Kakashi o lo castro con un filoso y enorme machete. _

__..._

__..._

_¿No podía ser más benévolo y usar aunque sea un pequeño kunai que es más tradicional y decente que un oxidado machete?_

_Juzgando por la cara del rubio… Nop… no podía._

__¿Y si dejo que toques a Sasuke con el pétalo de una rosa? – propone Obito sonriendo quedito._

_Naruto sonríe cruelmente._

__Yo lo dejo a usted tocar la sombra de Kakashi._

__..._

__..._

__¡Eres un ser sin corazóooooooon! – grita Obito mientras sale corriendo de allí dramáticamente._

_**/*/Fin de la imaginación/*/**_

_...ío… ¡Tío!

_¡Ah! – se sobresaltó Obito ante la voz de su sobrino – ¿Qué?

_¿Ya puedes salir de mi habitación e irte a dormir? – le pidió lo más amable posible Itachi, aunque sin quitar su ceño fruncido – Mañana te contaré todo, ¿sí?

_Ok – dijo resignado el mayor – que descanses – le dijo revolviendo un poco el cabello de su sobrino como caricia de buenas noches.

_Mh…

Después, Obito salió del cuarto, aún pensando…

¿Naruto sería _malvado_ si se enterara que él estaba pretendiendo a Kakashi?

Los hijos suelen ser posesivos con las madres, pero Naruto no veía a Kakashi como una madre, aunque esté con otro hombre… ¿o sí?

No, claro que no. Eso era ridículo…

.

**/*/*/ Al Otro Día…/*/*/**

_¡QUÍTALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!

_¡AH! – se sobresaltó del miedo apartando las manos rápidamente.

_Ese es mi pan – dijo Naruto agarrando el pan tranquilamente para después ponerle mantequilla encima.

_¡Mocoso idiota! ¿Por qué gritas así por un pan? ¡Casi me das un infarto! – se quejó Jiraya con ganas de partirle la cabeza al rubio de un coscorrón.

_¡Tengo hambre! – profirió el chico, para después devorar su pan.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi miraba a Naruto muy analíticamente. El rubio se veía ansioso y muy feliz. ¿Se debería a su cita de la noche anterior? Obvio que no, porque cuando le preguntó a Jiraya si había visto con quién fue (porque él fue a recogerlo), éste le respondió haber visto a dos chicos con él, o sea que de seguro eran un par de amigos de Naruto y no una chica como él había imaginado.

Notaba su ansiedad porque el rubio estaba masticando su desayuno con más fuerza y más rapidez de la normal, y notaba su alegría despampanante por la enorme sonrisa que tenía. Además de eso, no se había quejado, como siempre lo hacía, de la mano que estaba usando Kakashi para cubrir su boca y nariz, como siempre hace cuando come con ellos (esa era la costumbre a la hora de comer: Kakashi se sentaba en el lado derecho de la mesa, dejando a los otros dos a su izquierda sin darles oportunidad a ver su rostro ya que lo tapaba con la mano izquierda).

Kakashi no era de los que se metía en la vida de los demás, pero…

_¿Por qué estás tan feliz? – le preguntó sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad. Naruto lo miró con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios.

_Porque la vida es _hermosa_ – respondió cual poeta, alegremente complacido.

Después de un momento de incómodo silencio por parte de los dos restantes en la mesa mirando al rubio como bicho raro, Jiraya dio su sincera opinión…

_Está chiflado – Naruto lo miró jetón por el insulto – debe estar feliz por su cita doble… ¿o triple? – sonrió el malvado de Jiraya. Tenía la oportunidad de fastidiarlo con eso porque él vio a los dos acompañantes del rubio cuando fue a recogerlo y de paso Naruto le contó haberse encontrado con Gaara también. O sea que fueron _tres_… hombres, claro, pero considerando los gays pensamientos que el rubio ha tenido últimamente puede darse el lujo de molestarlo de lo lindo.

_¡No! – saltó histérico el rubio casi de inmediato, con las mejillas rojas por semejante acusación.

_Eres un picarón…

_¡Cállate, ero-sennin! – si continuaba molestándolo, le iba a tirar el huevo cocido (sin pelar) en pleno ojo.

_¿A qué se refiere con "cita triple"? – preguntó Kakashi levantando una ceja.

_¡A nada! – respondió Naruto todo alterado – ¡él es quien está chiflado! – vociferó apuntando al sonriente peliblanco.

_Ya, ya. Tranquilízate – habló despreocupado Jiraya – sólo estaba bromeando.

Naruto lo miró feo y luego se dispuso a darle una cruel mordida a su pan.

_Oye, Kakashi… – le habló Jiraya sin quitar su sonrisa. Ese día se había levantado con ganitas de molestar a todo el mundo – había una nueva película en el reproductor DVD, vi los restos de palomitas de maíz en el recipiente y el control remoto destrozado… ¿vino alguien a hacerte compañía anoche, mh?

Naruto miró sorprendido a Jiraya y se quedó a medio masticar su desayuno. ¿Kakashi había traído a alguien a la casa? ¿Y se pusieron a mirar películas? ¿Sería una mujer? ¿Tal vez por fin se estaba solucionando el problema de amorío que tenía Kakashi?... ¿O tal vez vinieron varias personas? Lo dudaba, a Kakashi no le gustaba mucho hacer "reuniones" o "fiestas".

El rubio miró a Kakashi de reojo esperando que responda.

Kakashi permanecía inmutable, como si no le hubiera afectado en nada lo que dijo Jiraya o la forma en la que sonreía, pero por dentro quería que se lo trague la tierra, ¿qué podía decir ante esa pregunta?

_Vino un amigo de visita – respondió simplemente. No había nada de malo en eso, ¿no?

_¿Un _amigo_? – dijo Jiraya agrandando su sonrisa, haciendo que Kakashi comience a sudar frío. Con esa mirada que le estaba dando, de ya podía suponer que el peliblanco no estaba pensando en cosas muy convenientes – supongo que era un amigo muy atrevido para que hayas tenido que romper el control en su cabeza.

_¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡COF!

Naruto se ahogó con su malévolo y vengativo pan.

__**¡¿QUÉ?!**_– gritó el rubio después de recuperarse del ataque _panoso_, antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder algo – ¿Cómo que un amigo muy _atrevido_? ¿QUIÉN? – exigió saber mirando a Kakashi con ojos rotundos.

Las alarmas de Naruto se habían activado de golpe…

¿Un _hombre_? ¿**ATREVIDO**?

Según el "aprendizaje" (resalte comillas) que obtuvo de la película gay que vio hace un tiempo, eso no le daba buena espina. No podía imaginarse a Kakashi en ninguna de esas escenas. No, claro que no, a Kakashi ningún 'hombre atrevido' lo tocaría, ¡No si él podía evitarlo!

Bueno, Kakashi tampoco era ningún santo, después de todo leía esos libros para adultos… pero… aún así… ¡eso de golpear al hombre atrevido con el control de seguro no fue por nada! ¡De seguro intentó propasarse!

_**/*/Imaginación de Naruto (Nota: Prepárense mentalmente, por favor)/*/**_

_Un tipo con cara de depravado (que hasta el momento fingió ser un amigo respetuoso y decente) se acerca a Kakashi disimuladamente mientras está dando la película…_

__Ven, primor, vamos a encender un poco el ambiente – le dice con voz de depravado, con ojos de depravado, mientras depravadamente acerca sus depravadas manos hacia el inocente de Kakashi._

_Kakashi se aleja inmediatamente poniéndose de pie._

__No te me acerques o no respondo – amenaza el peliplateado._

_El depravado sólo sonríe depravadamente mientras se para y camina hacia Kakashi._

__Muahahahaha, no escaparás de mí. No hay nadie para defenderte, estás aquí solito y Naruto no podrá protegerte, ¡muahahahaha! – se le escurre la baba mientras habla – y voy a ver tu lindo rostro, y lo voy a besar todito toditoooo, ¡muahahaha! (Nota: Naruto no sabía que Kakashi ya estaba sin máscara en realidad, si lo supiera, esta imaginación sería aún más exagerada)_

_¡PUUM!_

_El depravado cae al suelo después de que Kakashi le aventó el control remoto en plena cabezota._

__Yo sé defenderme solo, desgraciado. Ahora fuera o te saco los sesos – dice Kakashi amenazándolo con la pesada lámpara._

_El depravado se levanta y sale corriendo por la puerta mientras grita…_

__¡No siempre tendrás un control remoto con el que protegerte! ¡Y cuando llegue ese día, serás mío! ¡MÍO! ¡Muahahaha! ¡Volveré! ¡Volveréeeeeeee! _

_**/*/Fin de la imaginación/*/**_

Ahora Naruto estaba, dramáticamente, respirando como toro enfurecido mientras miraba hacia la nada con los ojos envueltos en llamas y hacía migas el pan que tenía en la mano de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando.

Jiraya sólo sonreía enormemente. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, _muy_ lindo.

Kakashi mantuvo sus ojos asesinos en el peliblanco tratando de ignorar a Naruto.

_¿Y usted por qué supone con tanta seguridad que fue eso lo que pasó? El control sólo se cayó, lo pisé sin querer y se rompió – argumentó el peliplateado.

_... – Jiraya sólo lo miró como quien sabe la cosa.

Porque sí, él sabía la _cosa_….

_**/*/Flash back/*/**_

_Jiraya llegó en su auto a la casa para recoger la billetera que había olvidado. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca, divisó otra movilidad estacionada en la entrada de la casa. Lo primero que pensó fue…_

__ "Kakashi está a solas con alguien" _

_Estaría a solas, si es que aquella persona no trajo a alguien más. Pero Kakashi no le había dicho que recibiría visita, y no es como si el peliplateado tenga que darle informe de todo lo que hace, pero siempre tenía la educada costumbre de avisarle. _

_Con la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años, Jiraya se sintió muy listillo para ir a espiar por la ventana._

_Se sorprendió mucho porque lo primero que vio en la sala fue a Kakashi sobre el sofá y a alguien encima de él. No podía ver su cara aún, pero distinguía su cabello corto y oscuro. Notó la televisión encendida, y por los sonidos que escuchaba, en la televisión estaba dando cosas sólo para mayores, entonces lo primero que pensó fue… _

__ "No sabía que Kakashi fuera tan pillín…" – sonrió con cara de pervertido._

_Pero apenas había terminado de pensar eso, cuando vio cómo Kakashi le partía la cabeza al fulano de un controlazo y se lo quitaba de encima._

__ "No sabía que Kakashi fuera tan agresivo…" – pensó con cara de asustado._

_Y luego decidió irse… él quería conservar su cráneo intacto, muchas gracias._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/ **_

_Sólo suponía. Ya sabes que yo tengo mucha imaginación – dijo Jiraya manteniendo su sonrisa y hablando con un tono despreocupado.

_¿Quién vino?

Jiraya y Kakashi llevaron la mirada hacia el rubio, quien había repetido la terminante pregunta.

Kakashi encogió los hombros quitándole importancia, procurando no mirarlo a los ojos sólo para que vea la poca relevancia que tenía.

_Un colega – contestó.

_¿_Cuál_ colega?

_... – Kakashi lo miró extrañado ante tanta obstinación. Le parecía bastante raro el comportamiento de Naruto ante la situación, el rubio debería considerar esto como una de las muchas bromas de Jiraya, ¿por qué parecía enojado?

Jiraya se tuvo que aguantar la risa. Él sí sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que Naruto se estaba imaginando; después de todo, el rubio le había contado que había visto esa película yaoi no apta para menores de… 30 años (inserte risa malvada de Jiraya aquí).

Sabía que Naruto no se pondría así si se tratara de una mujer, pero el hecho de que sea otro hombre, es como si estuvieran amenazando su territorio y poderío… ok, eso sonó como si estuviera hablando de un animal salvaje, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? Naruto fue criado en un ambiente de sólo hombres, nunca convivió con mujeres o algo cercano a una madre, y lo que no se tiene es lo que más se quiere…así que frente a un "hombre amenazador y peligroso" que no está aprobado es de esperarse que Naruto se ponga posesivo con cualquier cosa que considere cercana a una "mujer bajo su protección"...

Bueno, Kakashi no era ninguna mujer, pero como el asunto involucraba a otro _hombre_ y, lo peor de todo, _atrevido_, entonces Kakashi pasó automáticamente a ser la "figura femenina" en la situación, y eso activó los "sentidos de león idiota" del rubio.

_Un colega de trabajo – respondió Kakashi sin más, como si con eso le diera toda la información al rubio. Mientras tanto trataba de ignorar al peliblanco sentado en frente a la diagonal, el cual se retorcía en su silla reprimiendo su risa... ese desgraciado… no quería saber en qué estaba pensando.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, él ya tenía en mente a una persona, y para cerciorarse… comenzó a nombrar.

_¿Asuma-sensei?

_No.

_¿Ibiki-sensei?

_No.

_¿Guy-sensei?

_No.

_¿Ebisu-sensei?

_No.

_¿Iruka-sensei?

_No.

_¿Orochimaru-sensei?

_¡Cof! – tosió Jiraya ahogándose con su propia saliva…. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso al cabezota de Naruto? ¡Le quitó toda la gracia!

_No… – respondió Kakashi con impaciencia en su voz y un tic en la ceja – apresúrate a terminar tu desayuno, hoy no hay que llegar muy tarde a la academia.

_Mmh… – Naruto volvió a estrechar los ojos… ¡lo sabía! ¡Ya sabía quién era!

Era…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

__Obito-san _– dijo la voz por el teléfono – _Buen día, habla Shizune._

_Oh, hola, Shizune, buen día – saludó Obito sosteniendo el celular con el hombro mientras ponía mantequilla a su pan – ¿sucede alguna cosa?

__Tsunade-sama me pidió que te recuerde que debes llegar temprano para la reunión, es importante_ – informó Shizune.

_Aw, ¿tan poco confía en mí que te manda a avisarme? – se quejó el Uchiha con voz fingidamente dolida.

__Oh, no, no. No es por eso. Se le está avisando a todos, Obito-san_ – le dijo apresuradamente la morena. Obito sonrió ante la preocupación de ella.

_Está bien, no te preocupes, estaré allí en media hora. Hasta luego – dicho eso, colgó.

_¿Ese era tu reprimido amor? – preguntó curioso Itachi, sentado frente a él a la mesa.

_¡Claro que no! – dijo de inmediato el mayor, ¿hasta cuando su sobrino iba a tener el gusto de molestarlo? – _"hasta que mi amor deje de ser reprimido, supongo"_ – pensó haciendo puchero.

_¿Reprimido amor? – preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja, mirando a su tío fijamente.

Él hasta ahora nunca supo de su tío teniendo alguna relación amorosa con nadie, él estuvo cuidándolos desde que tenía memoria y estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo sólo para ellos. Si lo pensaba bien, no le agradaba mucho la idea de verlo con una desconocida, o que la lleve a su casa, o que tengan que decirle "tía"… no es fácil acostumbrarse a "nuevos parientes" que no has conocido desde tu niñez.

_Sí, el tío está enamorado – dijo Itachi sonriente ante la molestia del mayor – ¿tú no sabes nada de eso, Sasuke? – le preguntó a su hermano. Después de todo, Sasuke pasaba tiempo en la academia donde trabajaba su tío, debió haber visto algo, ¿no?

_No, yo no sé nada – dijo el menor de los Uchiha encogiendo los hombros. Él no era de las personas que se metían en la vida de los otros, si a su tío le daba por tener una relación con alguien, pues bien por él… siempre y cuando no sea alguien que merezca estar en su lista de venganzas.

Como sea, él no tenía cabeza para andar preocupándose por los asuntos amorosos de su tío. Él tenía sus propios problemas… pero no _amorosos_, por supuesto.

_Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes ojeras – preguntó su tío mirándolo con algo de preocupación – ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

_Estoy bien, no es nada – respondió tranquilamente y siguió con su desayuno.

Nada.

Sí, claro.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke se quedó tieso y el corazón le comenzó a palpitar viendo cómo ese idiota corría hacia él con esa sonrisa enorme y deslumbrante. Ante esa propia reacción interna tan cursi, resopló y arrugó un poco el ceño.

_¡Teme! – lo saludó el rubio (el cual estaba hace un momento en la puerta de su aula como esperando _algo_) feliz mientras se acercaba a él a carrera para llegar a su encuentro, mientras el pelinegro había dejado de avanzar por el pasillo hacia su aula al verlo venir.

_Genial… – murmuró desganado dentro de su boca mientras lo veía acercarse. Quería salir corriendo y huir de él para siempre por las cosas tontas que le hacía sentir, las cuales eran peores ahora que había aceptado que ese feo, tonto, cabeza de chorlito, bueno para nada, mentecato, retardado, zopenco, rubio atolondrado le…

… gustaba.

Y Sasuke había decidido cuál sería el paso de acción que tomaría ahora que sabía que (se repiten todos los adjetivos anteriores, por favor) Naruto le gustaba…

Lo primero que haría sería confesarle sus sentimientos, luego se agarrarían de las manos, darían vueltas en círculos durante media hora mientras ríen, luego se subirían a un unicornio y por último cabalgarían hacia el atardecer y encontrarían un hermoso arcoíris donde vivirían felices para siempre. Sí, eso pasaría…

¡JAMÁS EN LA CONDENADA VIDA!

¿Entonces cuál era su plan?

Ninguno.

No haría nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Y eso de confesarle al rubio que le gustaba? Pfft, primero muerto.

Además a él sólo le _gustaba_ ese dobe. No lo _amaba_ ni nada por el estilo. Era algo que simplemente se le iba a pasar, y ya. Como un resfriado o algo así. Sí, eso.

_Eso_…

Y le iba a importar un pepino si Naruto venía y le decía que lo amaba… ¡Ha! Pobre, el rechazo que le esperaba… seeh, el rechazo.

_¡Sasuke, te amo!

El rubio llegó hasta él gritando _eso_ a abrazarlo, y Sasuke dio un bote de la sorpresa olvidándose de respirar.

Si fuera otra persona, se hubiera colgado del cuello del rubio y lo hubiera abrazado hasta con las piernas gritando "¡Yo también!". Pero él no, oh no, porque él no lo amaba, y _ni_ aunque lo amara haría algo así, qué horror.

Lo que iba a hacer era apartarlo y decirle que no le correspondía…

Lástima que en ese momento su cerebro no podía pensar coherentemente para mandarle alguna orden a sus músculos y poder moverse o articular palabra, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio invadía cada centímetro de su ser.

Entonces… en ese segundo cósmico, lo reconsideró, y pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad y…

_¡Gracias a ti me saqué un A en geometría! ¡Me enseñaste muy bien! Ah, y también amo a Shikamaru, él me enseñó química y también me saqué A, ¿lo has visto? ¡Quiero agradecerle también!

… matarlo. Sacarle los ojos y metérselos por la garganta para que vea como le arranca las tripas.

_Te odio… – murmuró el Uchiha emanando un aura asesina, una vez que el Uzumaki deshizo el abrazo.

_¿Por qué esa cara, teme? – preguntó el blondo de lo más animado mientras pasaba el brazo por los hombros del pelinegro de forma amistosa – ¿te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? Tu cara se ve más gruñona de lo normal.

_¿Y tú te levantaste de cabeza? porque tu cara de idiota se ve más idiota de lo normal – dijo con una expresión estoica.

Sasuke estaba de malhumor. Después de todo, había decidido que no se dejaría llevar por el gusto que sentía por Naruto, ¿y por qué? Había un millón de razones que consideró durante toda la noche:

Uno: Naruto era un idiota

Dos: Naruto era hombre

Tres: Naruto era completamente opuesto a él

Cuatro: Naruto era un idiota

Cinco: Naruto dijo estar enamorado de Sakura

Seis: Naruto era un homofóbico

Siete: Naruto era un idiota

Ocho: Naruto aceptó salir con Hinata

Nueve: Naruto _invitó_ a salir a Itachi

Diez: Naruto le hacía perder el control de todo lo que alguna vez consideró estable

Once: Naruto lo hacía sentir idiota

Infinito: Naruto ERA un idiota… idiota, idiota, idiota.

¿Necesitaba más motivos?

Pensar que su pequeño e inocente plan de venganza se le vino en su contra era algo que lo aterraba. Lo mejor era hacer que eso se le pase lo más pronto posible, y la mejor forma de lograr eso era alejar a Naruto de él…

_Auch, qué malo, teme – rió divertido el Uzumaki, fingiendo dolor por lo dicho – ¿Hiciste la tarea de psicología? – preguntó casual, sin quitar su sonrisa y sin quitar el brazo de la humanidad del Uchiha.

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que sí – bufó Sasuke aparentemente ofendido, tratando de apartar al otro, quien sólo afirmó el agarre y acercó más su rostro.

_¿Me lo prestas? Por favoooor – el rubio le puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

_¿Por qué preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta, usuratonkachi? – cuestionó el pelinegro inmutable en su decisión.

Demonios, esto no estaba bien. Le estaba molestando en sobremanera lo cómodo que se sentía teniendo al rubio idiota tan cerca. Se había familiarizado demasiado con él, ¿cómo pudo permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos?

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Podría comenzar apartando al dobe de él… ¿por qué rayos no lo hacía?

_Aaw, no es cierto – se quejó aniñadamente el blondo – tú quieres prestármelo y lo sabes – sonrió y movió sus cejas de forma picarona.

_¿En serio? Me acabo de enterar – bufó Sasuke con sarcasmo, revirando los ojos.

_¿Por qué le pides que te lo preste si tú ya lo hiciste? – preguntó Shikamaru, quien en ese momento estaba pasando por el lado de Naruto y había escuchado la conversación sin querer.

Naruto le mandó una mirada asesina mientras le aparecía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

_¡Porque quiero comparar las respuestas, tebayo!

Sasuke levantó una ceja… ¿o sea que el usuratonkachi no quería la tarea? ¿Eso significaba que sólo quería molestarlo o algo así?

¿Naruto sólo estaba usando excusas para acercársele?

Como sea, eso no importaba.

No le importaba.

_Ahí está tu amado Shikamaru, abrázalo – ordenó el pelinegro de brazos cruzados.

_¿Eh? – el rubio lo miró confundido, y Shikamaru aún más – Ah, sí. Me saqué un A en química gracias a tus enseñanzas, ¡gracias! – le dijo sonriente al de coleta.

_Ah, qué bueno. De nada – le respondió Shikamaru devolviéndole una sonrisa de lado.

_Tienes que abrazarlo y decirle que lo amas – espetó el Uchiha terminantemente, moviendo su hombro en señal de que quería que el rubio saque su brazo de encima suyo y haga lo que le dijo.

_¿Eh? – Naruto volvió a mirarlo confundido – ¿por qué?

Shikamaru utilizó ese momento de distracción para salir de allí rápidamente, ¿Por qué?... porque él era muy inteligente.

_Porque eso hiciste conmigo – respondió Sasuke simplemente, manteniendo una expresión neutral – ¿acaso yo soy el único que merece sufrir? – no iba a dejar que Naruto ni nadie piense que estaba celoso, porque definitivamente no lo estaba.

_Aaw, es que yo quiero abrazarte sólo a ti – dijo el rubio juguetón en un tono meloso, haciendo ademán de abrazarlo de nuevo.

_No hagas que te mande a la enfermería, usuratonkachi.

_El que tiene que ir a la enfermería eres tú, parece que tienes fiebre, estás ro… ¡ITAI!

El pellizco en su costado proporcionado por el Uchiha hizo que saque su brazo de los hombros de éste para sobarse la parte afectada.

Mientras tanto, había otra persona en ese mismo pasillo, mirando la escena de los jóvenes desde atrás a unos metros más allá…

_ _"Bueno, por lo visto Sasuke sí es de los que darían un controlazo en la cabeza, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme"_ – pensó Obito, quien todo ese tiempo estuvo con los ojos clavados en ese brazo que estaba alrededor de los hombros de Sasuke y ahora acababa de ver el vil pellizco.

Sep, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

_Obito-san, la reunión está por comenzar – se escuchó una voz femenina cerca llamándolo, haciendo que el susodicho se voltee.

Obito vio a Shizune parada al lado de la puerta de la sala de profesores, pero sus ojos rápidamente se posaron en Kakashi, quien se estaba acercando al mencionado lugar.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corrió hasta el peliplateado para saludarlo.

_¡Kakashi! – lo llamó sonriente mientras corría hacia él – ¡Buenos días!

_Mh… – murmuró Kakashi desganado. El acontecimiento de hace unas horas con el fastidioso de Jiraya le había dado un dolor de cabeza, y ahora venía el cabezota a pasar el brazo por sus hombros y a acercarse más de la cuenta. Aunque aún así, él era el mejor demostrando que eso no le afectaba en nada – dejaste tu película en mi casa anoche – le informó sacándola de su maletín y entregándosela.

_Ah, sí –el pelinegro sonrió abiertamente – La olvidé por salir rápido, ¡hahah! – rió agarrando el objeto en cuestión con la mano libre que tenía. Kakashi entornó los ojos acusadoramente, ¿de qué se reía? No le había hecho ninguna gracia las insinuaciones de Jiraya provocadas por causa de él y de su cabezota dura que rompió el pobre e inocente control – pero… no te hubieras molestado en traerla, yo quería a ir a tu casa… – sonrió amablemente – a recogerla.

Kakashi sólo lo miró inmutable. Era bastante bueno tener una máscara que no dejaba a la otra persona saber cuáles son tus expresiones cuando no quieres. En ese momento, por ejemplo, estaba apretando los labios, aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería evitar con eso, tal vez porque no quería dejar salir palabras que de seguro no le convendrían, porque el Uchiha tomaría ventaja de ellas. Pero en su mente estaba a salvo, así que se dio la libertad de pensar…

_¿Obito estaba sugiriendo que quería ir a su casa con la excusa de recoger su película?_ Él y sus comentarios de doble sentido…

Mientras tanto, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que cierto rubio unos metros más allá miraba la escena fijamente, aunque sin poder escuchar la conversación…

__ "¡Lo sabía!"_ – pensó Naruto soltando un fuerte resoplido por la nariz, arrugando el entrecejo al ver cómo el Uchiha se tomaba sus libertades con el pelipalteado – Sasuke, ¿quieres mucho a tu tío?

_¿Eh? – Sasuke lo miró completamente confundido por la repentina pregunta – … ¿por qué preguntas tal cosa?

_Por nada, por nada – desvió el tema el Uzumaki – _"De seguro lo quiere, así que no puedo atropellarlo"_ – pensó frustrado, como si realmente hubiera planeado hacer eso.

¡Era Obito! ¡Ese era el amigo _atrevido_ de Kakashi! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ser _atrevido_?! ¡Le haría algo más que un simple controlazo en la cabeza si lo llegaba a pescar con las manos en la masa!

Y él que lo tenía en tan alta estima… No hubiera tenido problema si no se hubiera enterado de que era un atrevido, ¿quién iba a pensar que trataría de manosear a Kakashi?

**_¿Quieres dejar la paranoia? Actúas como si tu tutor no fuera mayorcito y no supiera cuidarse solo. Y además es pervertido, de seguro se muere porque el Uchiha le haga **_**cositas**_**. **

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso y abrió los ojos de par en par.

No, no se sorprendió al escuchar la oscura y burlona voz en su interior; lo que le sorprendió fue el hostil comentario.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese zorro bastardo a decir semejante cosa?

__"¿Y qué me dices del controlazo? ¡Fue por algo!" – _reclamó el rubio en su fuero interno.

**_¿Y tú piensas que fue porque el otro se "propasó"? Claro que no… de seguro sólo fue porque le penetró muy fuerte.**

__ "¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

El zorro soltó una cruel carcajada ante el horror del rubio. Lo mejor de estar dentro de Naruto era la facilidad con la que podía fastidiarlo, de eso no había duda.

_ _"¡Te odio, joder! ¡Te odio!"_ – replicó Naruto tratando de borrar la imagen mental que le vino a la cabeza sin su permiso por las palabras del zorro.

**_Te lo tienes merecido por tener una imaginación tan ridícula. **

__"¡Agh! ¡Algún día voy a arrancarte los rabos! ¡Y créeme que te castraría si tuvieras algo entre las piernas!" _

**_Yo también te amo. **

_¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado? Entra al aula de una vez o te dejarán afuera – escuchó la voz de Sasuke sacándolo de sus pensamientos asesinos. Cuando se volteó vio al pelinegro ya en la puerta del aula.

_¡Ya voy!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Llegó la hora que todos, a excepción de Lee, detestaban…

Educación Física.

No era que a ellos no les guste el deporte y esas cosas, sino que el problema era el profesor demente de esa materia…

Guy-sensei.

El flamante hombre que prácticamente los hacía reventar de cansancio cada vez que tocaba su materia.

Cuando empezaba Educación Física, lo único que deseaban los pobres, excepto Lee, era que se termine.

_Hoy haremos atletismo – anunció Guy-sensei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo que todos, menos Lee, suelten un suspiro anticipado de cansancio – Darán vueltas en esta cancha – dijo apuntando la enorme cancha de fútbol que tenían en frente suyo.

_¡SI! – gritó Lee entusiasmado – ¡Haré cien vueltas!

_No – interrumpió Guy seriamente – esta vez será un poco diferente – dijo acercándose a una enorme caja con agujeros que tenía cerca de él, a la cual nadie había prestado real atención hasta ahora.

_Qué bien – suspiró Kiba por lo bajo al escuchar la palabra "diferente", ya que no podía imaginarse algo peor que lo "normal". Naruto sonrió cómplice concordando con el castaño al lado.

_Últimamente veo que algunos no corren con mucho entusiasmo – comentó Guy mientras quitaba los seguros de la caja para abrirla – ¡y yo quiero que todos corran con espíritu! ¡Así que haremos algo especial!

La tapa delantera de la caja cayó al suelo revelando a siete perros dobermán. Los chicos se sobresaltaron quedándose paralizados mientras el sensei sostenía las correas de aquellos perros, quienes gruñían furiosos mirando al grupo de chicos.

_Estos perros no han comido en mucho tiempo y son muy agresivos… – comenzó a decir el sensei sonriendo radiantemente.

_... – los chicos comenzaron a sudar y a dar pasitos hacia atrás por pura inercia.

_El ejercicio será… ¡CORRER POR SUS VIDAS!

Soltó a los perros.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Guy podía jurar que hasta Shino había gritado cuando los perros comenzaron a correr detrás de ellos con ansias asesinas. Y estaba muy feliz porque veía cómo hasta el normalmente flojo Shikamaru estaba corriendo con mucho _furor_… según él.

Lección de hoy: No hay nadie que corra más rápido que aquella persona que no quiere morir.

Y eso hacían. Los chicos corrían como condenados y saltaban los obstáculos que estaban esparcidos por la cancha tratando de esquivar a los perros.

_¡No existe la flojera! ¡Deben tener pasión en todo lo que hacen! – animaba el sensei entusiasmado con el ejercicio.

_¿Pasión? ¿PASIÓN? ¡¿Cuál pasión?! ¡Era HORROR!_

Eso era lo que todos, menos Lee, tenían en su mente.

En realidad Guy no sería tan irresponsable como para traer a perros asesinos a que maten a sus alumnos, aquellos perros estaban entrenados sólo para asustar.

_¡SÍ, GUY-SENSEI! – gritó Lee mientras corría – ¡USTED ES EL MEJOOOOR! – eso era lo que nadie, sólo Lee, opinaba.

_¡¿CUANDO SE ACABARÁ ESTE EJERCICIO?! – gritó Kiba con cascadas en los ojos mientras sus piernas iban por delante para que el feroz perro que lo correteaba amenazando con morderle el trasero no lo alcance.

_¡Cuando los perros se cansen! – fue la malévola respuesta.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

A este punto los chicos deseaban ser chicas, ya que ellas estaban seguras y felices en la otra cancha haciendo ejercicios aeróbicos con Shizune-sensei.

**/Una hora y media después…/**

_Me muero… – susurró el rubio tirado en el suelo, sintiendo como si le echaran agua hirviendo encima ni bien se acostó. Estaba bañado en sudor, con el rojo de su rostro llegando hasta su cuello por el intenso ejercicio físico. Su corazón no parecía con ganas de tranquilizar su acelerado ritmo.

Mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, notó que su mirada se fue aclarando aunque no supo en qué momento se había nublado. Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo en el mismo o peor estado que él. Ellos también estaban cubiertos de sudor y, al menos los que alcanzaba a ver, hacían caras feas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Ese panorama le dio asquito. Así que decidió voltear su mirada hacia la derecha.

_... … …

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron más de lo normal y puso una expresión anonadada en su rostro.

Sasuke estaba a su derecha. Él estaba en el mismo estado que todos, pero de alguna forma lo veía diferente, muy pero muy diferente.

Sasuke estaba cerrando levemente los ojos y no arrugaba casi nada su fino rostro como lo hacían los chicos que vio a su izquierda. Respiraba pausada pero pesadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, tenía el rostro sonrojado, perlado con el sudor, tenía el pelo desparramado, los labios entreabiertos dejando salir sus leves jadeos, y…

_Ngh…

Por todos los… ¿eso fue un gemido?

Naruto se pateó mentalmente. Claro que era un gemido. Un gemido de cansancio. ¿Quién no gemiría después de hacer tanta… … … actividad… física…?

_¿Qué?

Naruto se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de los cuestionadores ojos negros sobre él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

_¡N-Nada! – se apresuró a contestar y decidió mirar al cielo.

Le ardía la cara y estaba segurísimo que no era por tanto correr. Lo bueno era que podía echarle la culpa a eso.

No pudo evitarlo, a su mente le vino el personaje de la película que vio hace no mucho, el uke bastardo ese, de cómo estaba justo después del acto sexual. Ese recuerdo inevitablemente lo llevó a recordar el… acto sexual. Y si Sasuke fuera…

**_Chouji en bikini.**

_ _"¿Eh?" _– pestañeó desconcertado cuando la voz del zorro interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**_Orochimaru con minifalda, bailando la macarena y…**

_ _"__**!QUÉ ASCO!**__"_ – ese grito sumamente desgarrador casi le rompe los tímpanos a Kyuubi – _"¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, ZORRO IMBÉCIL?!"_

**_Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte, qué malagradecido eres – **dijo el zorro tranquilamente, como si fuera el ser más inocente y bondadoso del planeta.

_ _"¿Ayudarme? ¡Casi vomito mi esqueleto! ¡¿Acaso planeabas asesinarme de esa forma tan vil?! ¡¿Dónde está tu corazón?!"_

Kyuubi reviró los ojos.

**_Mocoso idiota, estaba tratando de bajarte la calentura que estabas teniendo mirando a ese otro mocoso, ¿querías tener una erección aquí delante de todos o qué?**

_ _"¡¿EH?!"_ – eso tomó por sorpresa al blondo, quien inmediatamente bajó la mirada a su entrepierna descubriendo que ya se formaba un bulto más grande del que debería ser dentro de sus shorts – ¡Ah! – se acostó de barriga para que nadie vea su "problemilla", el cual afortunadamente estaba bajando gracias a la… digamos… _ayuda_ de Kyuubi.

Para su suerte, nadie le estaba prestando atención, todos estaban concentrados en recuperar el aliento.

**_Eso te pasa por imaginarte lo que no debes. Y qué mal gusto tienes, ese mocoso todo sucio y sudoroso da asco, como todos los demás.**

La cara del rubio no ponía ponerse más roja.

Esto era vergonzoso, tenía que controlarse. El hecho de haber aceptado sus sentimientos por Sasuke no le daba derecho a fantasear con él, ¿pero qué culpa tenía? ¡No podía evitarlo al verlo así! ¡Tenía dieciséis años, por todos los cielos! ¡No era de piedra!

Pero aún así, era mejor pensar en otra cosa.

_ _"¡C-Cállate!" _– le gritó internamente – _"¡Eres un zorro! ¡Tú no sabes de belleza humana! ¡Tú eres el que tiene mal gusto!"_

Aceptar sus sentimientos por Sasuke había sido como si un yunque le cayera en la cabeza, un yunque enorme con la palabra "Zopenco" grabada en letras grandes. Fue algo de lo que se dio cuenta tan fuerte y tan repentinamente que no tuvo ninguna chance de negarlo.

Fue después de ir a casa de Sasuke a hablar con él y brindarle su apoyo con lo de la muerte de sus padres…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/ **_

_Naruto estaba largado en su cama, con la mirada en el techo y con cara de traumatizado... Acababa de volver de la casa de Sasuke, y ahora, después de que todas las emociones que tenía en su interior desde el inicio del día dejaron de nublar sus sentidos, el yunque le cayó._

__ "Kurama…" – le habló. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿y quién mejor que la doctora corazón?... (sí, fue sarcasmo, pero no le quedaba nadie más)._

_**_¿Qué? **__– resopló el zorro. Ya sabía lo que se venía. _

__ "Estoy jodido…" – murmuró, aún mirando al techo. _

_**_Mh…**_

__ "Estoy enamorado de ese teme."_

_Ya lo había dicho. Ya lo había aceptado. No había vuelta atrás. Ya era imposible negarse la verdad._

_Lo sabía ahora, estaba enamorado del Uchiha. Porque cuando Sasuke se fue, se sintió solo y vacío. Porque cuando Sasuke volvió, se llenó de felicidad sólo de volver a verlo. Porque cuando vio a Sasuke sufrir, se llenó de tristeza. Porque cuando abrazó a Sasuke, sintió que quería quedarse allí sosteniéndolo en sus brazos para siempre…. _

_Todo apuntaba a un solo lugar._

_Ya no podía huir de la verdad._

_**_Mh… **__– Kyuubi estaba luchando por no ponerse verde. En serio, ¿tenía que soportar esto?_

__ "¿No vas a decir nada?" – Naruto necesitaba hablar y escuchar la voz de alguien, no importaba quién fuera. _Tenía_ que conversar con alguien._

_**_Hablas como si me interesara.**_

__ "¡Pero es que no es normal! ¡Él es un chico!" – exclamó internamente, sintiéndose frustrado. Y luego soltó un suspiro resignado – "pero ya no puedo ni negármelo, estoy loco por él"_

_**_Cursi… – **__fue la sincera opinión del zorro, emanada con mucha repulsión._

__ "¡No me estás ayudando!" – se quejó el rubio enojado._

_**_ Yo no quiero ayudarte.**_

__ "¡Malvado!" – le acusó sintiendo un tic en su ojo. Pero luego se calmó y habló tranquilamente – "está bien, no me ayudes. Simplemente escucharás mi lamento y mis cursis pensamientos la noche entera" _

_**_¿En qué quieres que te ayude? – **__se apresuró a preguntar Kyuubi__** –... desgraciado –**__ farfulló entre dientes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo tan vilmente? Y creía que él era el malo._

_Naruto sonrió, y luego retomó el tema._

__ "Es que… ¿crees que él pueda llegar a quererme?" – preguntó preocupado. Era por eso por lo único que estaba preocupado, no le importaba nada más. _

_**_Pfft, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría quererte?**_

__ "¡HEY!" _

_Definitivamente Kurama no era el mejor para tener ese tipo de charlas._

_**_... Pero como él no tiene sano juicio, supongo sí puede quererte – **__terminó diciendo el zorro, haciendo sonreír a Naruto con ello, pero luego volvió la preocupación a su rostro._

__ "Pero a él no le gustan los chicos." _

_**_¿Y quieres que ande mirando chicos?**_

__ "¡NO!" – gritó de inmediato. No soportaría que Sasuke se ponga a "mirar" a otros chicos._

_**_¿A ti te atraen los chicos?**_

_El rubio se puso pensativo._

__ "Pues… mmh… me atrae Sasuke."_

_**_¿También su cuerpo?**_

__ "¡NO!" – exclamó avergonzado, como un niño que niega haber roto el plato. Pero él mismo no podía mentirse, tenía que ser sincero si quería aclarar las cosas lo antes posible – "bu-bueno… sí." – dijo apenado. _

_**_¿Sólo él?**_

__ "Sí." – contestó con seguridad – "No me gustan los chicos, sólo Sasuke"_

_**_Pues él también puede sentirse atraído hacia ti, sin que necesariamente le gusten los chicos. Es cuestión de sentimientos, no de ojos.**_

_A ese punto quería llegar Kurama. Y consiguió lo que quería… _

_Narutp esbozó una enorme y radiante sonrisa de felicidad._

__ "Es cierto… ¡Es narutosexual!"_

_Bueno, Kurama no quería llegar a un punto taaaan lejano._

_**_¿Es? – **__el zorro interrumpió su felicidad __**– Aunque "pueda", ¿qué te asegura que él se siente atraído hacia ti y que te ve de esa manera? – **__Kurama quería ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, pero no quería que el rubio se haga falsas ilusiones tampoco._

__ "Ehm…"_

_Naruto se puso a pensar y, por alguna razón inexplicable, comenzó a recordar cosas…_

"_Hump, Sai es un pervertido, si quieres conservar tu virginidad, mantente lejos de él"_

_Esa advertencia había sido muy rara…_

"_Oe, dobe me alegra que ya tengas novia"_

_Cuando dijo eso se refería a Neji... y Neji era un chico. Esa "broma" también fue rara._

"_Si lo quieres, ve tú a cogerlo, yo no tengo por qué hacerte el favor de traértelo, después de todo nadie te invitó a ir a mi casa… y menos a meterte en mi cama… descarado"_

_Le dijo 'descarado' por meterse a su cama… siendo que es un chico. Esa acusación fue rara._

"_¡Ve a seguir besuqueándote con tu amor y déjame en paz!"_

_Allí también se refería a Neji… y Neji era un chico. Ese reclamo fue raro._

"_Neji te trata como te trata porque… le gustas"_

_Creía que Neji gustaba de él, y luego le dijo que estaba bromeando… aún así, esa "broma" fue rara._

"_Solo alguien con muy baja moral como tú podría meterse con un profesor para que le regale un poco de nota"_

_Había pensado que tenía una relación rara con Kakashi… Eso fue muy raro. _

__ "Sasuke hacía insinuaciones muy raras…" – dijo después de pensar mucho, y sacó una sabia e inteligente conclusión de ello – "¡o sea que cuando estaba conmigo, él pensaba gaymente! ¡O SEA QUE ME AMA!"_

_Kyuubi casi se cayó de espaldas._

_**_Por todos los cielos, claro que no. **_

__ "¡¿Por qué no?!" – reclamó respuesta, enojado ante la negativa._

_**_Podría ser que pensaba que tú sí eras gay y por eso te hablaba de esa forma como si fuera normal para ti.**_

__ "¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no tengo nada de gay! ¡Y hasta sabía que me asustan un poco!"_

_**_Eso no lo hace amarte.**_

__ "Pues entonces yo haré que me ame" – dictaminó con determinación._

_Y al día siguiente se quedó esperándolo en el portón de la academia, sólo para recibir un amoroso golpe, lo cual no hizo más que animarlo para después pasarse el día entero pegado a Sasuke, revoloteando a su alrededor, acercándose más de la cuenta y recibiendo golpes por violar el espacio personal del Uchiha. ¿Qué si de esa forma haría que lo ame? ¡Claro que sí! _

_**/*/Fin del Flash back/*/ **_

Un malévolo comentario interrumpió sus recuerdos…

**_El otro día tu sensei, el Uchiha, tenía un libro Icha Icha en su mano, ¿recuerdas? De seguro estaba sacando algunas ideas para ponerlas en práctica con Kakashi. **

_ _"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!"_ – su sentido de protección se activó de nuevo y Kyuubi sonrió. Sabía exactamente dónde picarle para molestarlo, y además, así conseguía que se concentre en otra cosa – _"¡Eso no pasará! ¡No lo permitiré!"_

**_¿Permitirlo? Tu tutor tiene edad para saber lo que hace.**

_ _"¡No importa! ¡Y no creo que él quiera!"_

**_Deberías estar feliz. Es mejor que deje de ser virgen antes de volverse un senil, por eso es tan amargado y sólo le queda leer esos libros pervertidos como consuelo. **

_ _"¡Cállate! ¡No se acercará a él!"_

**_El Uchiha no dejará que te acerques a su sobrino tampoco… y no podrás hacer "Icha Icha" con él. **

__ "¡Yo no quiero eso!"_

**_Sí, cómo no... Si te morías por besarlo, más aún por lo otro seguramente.**

El calor se le subió a la cara de nuevo, la palabra "besar" le recordó el suceso del parque…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__¿Me dan 500 yenes por besar a un chico? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio al ver el letrero de ese puesto ambulante del parque de diversiones._

__Así es, tiene que dejarme sacarle una foto, y el dinero es suyo – dijo la chica que atendía en ese improvisado puesto, sonriendo de lado mientras le mostraba el manojo de billetes._

__ "Mmh… no parece estar bromeando" – opinó Naruto en su fuero interno – "Besaría a Sasuke y tendría el dinero… dos pájaros de un tiro ¡SÍ!" – pensó esbozando una sonrisa._

_**_Él no va a querer.**_

_Esa fue la sincera y rotunda opinión de Kyuubi._

__ "¿Tú qué sabes? Si le digo que compartiremos el dinero, seguro que va a querer" – alegó el rubio ante la negativa del zorro – Oye, Sasuke – lo llamó volteándose hacia el pelinegro – estamos con necesidad de dinero, así que…_

__Ni se te ocurra – dijo de inmediato el Uchiha._

_**_Te lo dije.**_

_Punto para Kyuubi._

__P-Pero… ¡es por el dinero! – alegó el Uzumaki exasperado – "¡Y yo quiero besarte, teme!" – vociferó en su mente._

__No necesitas dinero, ya nos subimos a todos los juegos y tu abuelo va a venir a recogerte – contrarrestó Sasuke con seguridad en sus palabras._

_**_ No lo convencerás – **__aseguró el zorro burlón. _

__¡No es por eso! ¡Lo que pasa es que Kakashi ya no va a querer darme más dinero durante toda la semana, y menos después de enterarse que me lo robaron! – le discutió Naruto a Sasuke, ignorando al biju._

__No importa – ratificó Sasuke impasible – No voy a besarte por dinero._

__ "Entonces bésame por amor…"_

_**_Guácala, así menos.**_

__ "¡No te lo estoy diciendo a ti!"_

_**_No se lo estás diciendo a nadie realmente. Lo que te hace sonar más ridículo aún.**_

__ "¡Cállate!"_

__No es necesario que tú lo beses – dijo la chica castaña interrumpiendo la discusión, tanto externa como interna del rubio – deja que el rubio te bese y punto – le dijo al Uchiha._

__¡Es el mismo resultado! – discutió Sasuke con una vena en la frente de la irritación. _

_**_Te dije que no quería. Mira lo irritado que está.**_

__No lo es – dijo la chica con una cara seria._

_Naruto se quedó mirando a los dos fijamente mientras discutían._

__Lo es._

__No._

__Sí._

__No._

__¡Sí!_

__Bueno, me voy – dijo la chica tomando su cámara, su letrero y su dinero para luego voltearse y comenzar a alejarse._

_**_Qué mala suerte, nunca más tendrás esta oportunidad, heh.**_

__¡Espera! – el rubio se apresuró a alcanzarla, haciendo que ella se detenga y lo mire – ehm… ¿sabías que eres una chica muy hermosa?_

_**_Guau. Eso, galán. Persuádela con tu inexistente encanto **__– dijo el biju con sarcasmo._

__Mira, es que… – comenzó a decir Naruto rascándose atrás de la nuca nerviosamente – "¿qué puedo decir?"… estoy necesitado de dinero, tebayo._

__¿Ah sí? – dijo ella sonriendo de lado – Mmmh… tal vez pueda ayudarte, con una condición. _

__¿Qué condición? – preguntó Sasuke de repente, sobresaltando un poco al rubio por la sorpresiva intromisión. _

__Estoy hablando con él, no contigo – bufó la chica._

_**_Pelea~**_

__Tsk – Sasuke apretó la mandíbula– vámonos, dobe, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – le dijo a Naruto, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera responder, la castaña le agarró del brazo._

__No, él no se va, necesita el dinero – alegó ella._

_Sasuke se volvió sobre sus pasos sólo para encararla._

__Él no va a hacer nada contigo por tu tonto dinero – gruñó el Uchiha mirándola desafiante. _

_**_No sé a qué se parece más el Uchiha, si a un gato, a un ave de rapiña o a una serpiente… lo gracioso es que cualquiera tiene colmillos o garras – **__dijo kyuubi divertido._

_Mientras tanto las demás personas estaban ajenas a la voz interna del rubio. _

__¿Qué dijiste? Y yo que te veía con cara de inteligente – dijo la chica con desdén y luego sujetó el brazo de Naruto, quien estaba aún confundido con la situación, con más firmeza – ven, rubio, quiero proponerte algo – le dijo y lo arrastró unos metros más allá para después comenzar a susurrarle algo al oído – __Te doy el dinero si le das un beso sorpresa, lo suficientemente largo como para que saque una foto, yo ya estaré lista con la cámara, sólo durará dos segundos – le propuso ella con una sonrisa ladeada._

__¿Qué? – Naruto pestañeó desconcertado mientras asimilaba la información, y cuando lo logró, lo primero que hizo fue mirar de reojo a Sasuke, quien estaba a unos metros más allá – Pero… él se va a enojar. Me odiará si lo beso, creerá que me gustan los chicos – bufó el rubio desviando la mirada._

_Si Sasuke no le correspondía, le odiaría. Eso era seguro._

__No te odiará, porque sólo lo estás haciendo por el dinero y él lo sabe – aseguró la castaña._

_Naruto se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño mientras lo pensaba. _

__No creo que pueda agarrarlo desprevenido después de que le dijiste que se deje besar conmigo – continuó alegando el rubio. _

__Te voy a besar – le dijo la chica._

__¿Eh? – Naruto la miró totalmente dislocado – ¿Me vas a besar?_

__Sí – dijo ella seriamente._

_Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue moverse con la intención de alejarse._

__Mira esto – dijo ella de repente, mostrándole su puño cerrado. Naruto miró la mano con curiosidad, muy confundido._

__¿Qué es eso?_

_Ella abrió su mano, vacía._

__No es nada – le informó ella._

__¿Ah? – el rubio no podía estar más confundido._

__Pero te distrajiste mucho con mi mano cerrada pensando que tenía algo allí y dirigiste toda tu atención a ella olvidándote de que te dije que te iba a besar y de tus intenciones de alejarte para que no lo haga. Es como decir "Mira, un ovni" para distraer a alguien, pero mucho más convincente. Cuando te distrajiste, pude haberte besado sin que lo puedas impedir – le explicó ella sonriente._

__Ah… – el cerebro de Naruto estaba sacando algunas chispas… pero al final lo comprendió._

__Y puedes hacer lo mismo con el chico – sugirió la chica._

_Los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron y esbozó una enorme sonrisa._

__¡Buena idea! – aceptó, y de inmediato se volteó hacia Sasuke, quien estaba más allá, conversando algo con Itachi – ¡Sasuke! – llamo acercándose. _

_El pelinegro no se volteó a mirarlo. Tal vez no lo escuchó._

__¡Teme! – le habló de nuevo, esta vez ya parado a su lado._

__¿Qué? – bufó el Uchiha de mal humor mirándolo. Naruto dudó un poco… ¿Por qué estaba irritado otra vez? Tal vez besarlo no era una buena idea…_

_No. Naruto estaba decidido a hacerlo._

__Mira – dijo el rubio mostrándole su mano cerrada, como si tuviera algo allí, tal y como le enseñó la chica._

__¿Qué? – Sasuke miró la mano – ¿qué es eso?_

__Es…_

_Y abrió la mano._

_Sasuke observó con atención, pero no había nada allí._

_Naruto vio que el Uchiha se quedó extrañado y luego levantó la cuestionadora mirada hacia él. Abrió la boca para decir algo y en ese mismo segundo Naruto aprovechó. _

_Lo agarró de la nuca y lo estampó contra su boca. _

_Sintió un cosquilleo tan fuerte en su estomago que creyó que iba a desfallecer del gusto. Había estado esperando esta oportunidad. Había deseado probar esos labios otra vez, esta vez en serio. Y ahora lo estaba haciendo._

_Sintió que Sasuke se sobresaltó y quiso separarse. Para impedirlo, el rubio colocó su otra mano en su cintura._

_El temor profundo se apoderó de él. Lo último que quería era que Sasuke le rechace y se aleje de él. Que diga que él no le correspondía y que le daba asco. Podría conformarse con su amistad, pero no con que se aleje de él para siempre. _

_Ese temor se disipó porque tenía una excusa. Sasuke sabía que Naruto quería el dinero, así que no podía adivinar que Naruto lo hacía porque quería besarlo realmente. _

_Naruto se lo confesaría cuando esté seguro de que Sasuke también lo quería. Podría analizar un poco eso según la reacción que tenga Sasuke después del beso. Mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: besar a Sasuke sin riesgo a perderlo, y saber si Sasuke también lo quiere._

_Y ya estaba comenzando a comprobarlo, cuando el corazón de Sasuke se sentía bombardear contra el suyo. ¿O lo estaría malinterpretando?_

_Se separó del pelinegro, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cara pasmada de Sasuke. Estaba sorprendido, eso era razonable, pero no se veía de ninguna forma asqueado. _

_Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del Uzumaki. Estaba sumamente feliz. Y no era por el dinero que recibió después._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Sabía que se había aprovechado de la situación, pero no se arrepentía para nada. Después de ese beso, Naruto estaba tan feliz que apenas notó el puño del Uchiha yendo derechito a su cara. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo y al parecer quedó inconsciente algunos segundos porque al abrir los ojos se encontró con un Itachi algo preocupado inclinado a su lado.

"_¿Estás bien? Dime cuántos dedos ves"_

"… _Mmaannoo…"_

"_Mh, no está tan mal"_

Más allá estaba Sasuke parado y mirándolo con crueldad.

"_¿Por qué no moriste, engendro del demonio?"_

Y ese fue el único reproche que le hizo el resto de la noche. No le dijo nada de lo que había imaginado, como por ejemplo "Eso fue asqueroso" o "No me vuelvas a besar" o "No te atrevas a hacer algo así de nuevo" o algo por el estilo. Lo único que hacía era huirle la mirada y mantener el ceño fruncido como si debatiera algo en su interior, pero nada más.

Naruto se había aguantado con todas las fuerzas de su alma para no hacerlo tan obvio, pero al llegar su casa no pudo resistir hacer visible toda su felicidad…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Naruto estaba en su habitación. Faltaban unas horas para ir a despedir a Gaara, así que mientras tanto estaba descargando su alegría saltado por todos lados y abrazando su peluche hecho a mano de Kakashi._

__¡Lo besé! – proclamó victorioso apretando los puños – ¡No puedo creerlo, lo besé!_

_**_Y te pegó.**_

__ "¡Salió todo a pedir de boca!" _

_**_Y te pegó.**_

__ "Pude sentir sus labios otra vez…" – susurró con ensoñación. _

_**_Y te pegó.**_

__ "Qué bueno que apareció esa chica. ¡Pude usar esa excusa para besarlo!" – exclamó entusiasmado._

_**_Y te pegó.**_

__ "Maldición, estoy enamorado…" - se dejó caer a la cama con una sonrisa boba en la cara – "¡y creo que él también me quiere!"_

_**_Te pegó.**_

__ "¡YA LO SÉ! ¡YA CÁLLATE!" – gritó colérico y enojado, no soportando más la voz irritante del zorro. _

_**_¿Si lo sabes entonces por qué estás tan feliz? – **__bufó el biju en su interior, realmente hastiado con toda esa situación._

_Naruto sonrió con ensoñación de nuevo al pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta…_

__ "Pude sentir cómo le palpitaba el corazón d…"_

_**_Del asco – **__completó Kyuubi._

__ "¡Desgraciado!" – Kyuubi sabía cómo cortar el encanto._

_**_Deja de hacerte tantas esperanzas. Esta situación no es fácil – **__refunfuñó el zorro._

__ "Ya lo sé. Pero no importa, estoy seguro que él también me quiere" – abrazó su peluche de Kakashi, no por ser un cursi como colegiala enamorada, sino porque _necesitaba_ apretar algo para descargar sus emociones, por puros nervios. Si el pobre peluche de Kakashi fuera de otro material, ya estuviera deformado o ya se le habría salido la cabeza – "Él me ama, me ama, me ama. Y lo beséeeeee."_

_**_Y te pegó.**_

__ "¡Eso no importa!" – refutó hastiado el rubio – "Él no se veía enojado después de un ratito. De seguro lo que lo enojaba era que lo haya hecho por el dinero."_

_**_No alucines tanto.**_

__ "¡Yo no alucino, zorro desgraciado!"_

_**_Sí, claro. Ahora al menos hazte el favor de ponerte una bolsa de hielo en el ojo o sino eso se va a poner feo. Y tú no quieres ser más feo de lo que ya eres, ¿o sí?**_

__ "Tu aprecio me llega al corazón…."_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

De repente un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_¡Eso fue genial! ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo, Guy-sensei! – exclamó Lee, a pesar de estar igual de agonizante que sus compañeros.

Los demás lo miraron con el mayor odio del mundo. Si tuvieran las fuerzas, ya se habrían abalanzado sobre él para asesinarlo de la forma más cruel posible.

Y así, acabó la hora de Educación Física.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Estaban en la clase de Física con Asuma-sensei, y Naruto estaba prestando mucha atención a…

Kyuubi soltó un bufido. El mocoso rubio no podía estar más coladito por el Uchiha, parecía una especie de maniático embobado que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo al pelinegro sin ningún disimulo. El Uchiha debía estar muy concentrado en la explicación del profesor para no darse cuenta o simplemente ignoraba al rubio sentado a su lado.

Por su parte Naruto estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos. Para él Sasuke era como una reliquia sagrada, algo de lo que no era digno pero que trataría a toda costa de serlo. Sólo necesitaba saber si al menos tenía una mínima esperanza de conseguirlo, porque por otro lado, no quería arriesgar su amistad con Sasuke y perderlo en todos los sentidos.

Hasta ese momento todo marchaba bien, según su punto de vista.

Después del beso que le dio en el parque, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, pero luego de eso no dijo nada y volvió a su estado normal… normal sin contar la cara de vergüenza. Y ahora, al siguiente día, aunque parecía más gruñón de lo normal, le había permitido acercarse todo lo que quiso.

Eso podría significar que…

**_Yo creo que no dice nada del beso porque fue tan, pero tan horrible que prefiere bloquearlo para siempre.**

__ "¿Cómo que 'horrible'? –_ cuestionó el ojiazul ofendido –_ "¡Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por un beso mío!"_

**_Sí, sólo un 'cualquiera' querría. – **farfulló burlón el zorro.

__ "¡No me hagas entrar a darte una paliza!"_

**_No puedes entrar, estás en plena clase – **argumentó el biju de lo más fresco **– Todos se asustarían al verte inconsciente y llamarían a una ambulancia. **

__ "Tsk. Me las cobraré luego, tebayo."_

**_Además, ¿tú? ¿darme una paliza a mí? No alucines. **

El rubio miró a Sasuke de reojo otra vez, pretendiendo ignorar al zorro.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke estaba con su mirada clavada en el pizarrón, atento a la explicación del sensei, mientras mordía levemente su lapicero… levemente…

Naruto desvió la mirada rápidamente.

_**¿En qué momento te volviste un pervertido? **– la pregunta del zorro le hizo sonrojar de la vergüenza, lastimosamente sus pensamientos no eran 'privados' como el de las demás personas, al menos no cuando el maldito zorro estaba bien despierto. **– Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Fue desde que viste esa película que debió haberse titulado "Sexo for ever", ya que se la pasaban como conejos en toda la maldita película. ¿Recuerdas cuando el peliblanco empujó al castaño en el armario y…?**

_ _"¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que me lo recuerdes!" –_ gritó internamente, y exteriormente puso el puño en su boca tratando de contener el sonrojo del solo recordar las desgraciadas escenas de esa película.

¡Él no era un pervertido! Se sentía avergonzado porque hace un momento estaba mirando la boca de Sasuke y se moría por darle un beso; nada más. Cuando miraba a Sasuke, "esas cosas pervertidas" eran lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Más que deseo y atracción, sentía cariño, anhelo, ganas de darle un beso y sentir esas cosquillitas agradables en su interior. Por supuesto que tenía energía y hormonas, pero no quería ser tan bestia como para imaginarse y andar pensando a cada rato en cosas depravadas sobre Sasuke, le parecía muy irrespetuoso e indecoroso, por eso, si le venía algo así a la mente, simplemente trataba de pensar en otra cosa y desviaba el asunto de su cabeza, pues, como se repetía siempre, el hecho de que haya aceptado estar enamorado de Sasuke no le daba derecho a fantasear con él. Sólo en momentos como cuando pasaron Educación Física era que no podía evitar pensar en cosas subidas de tono, porque verlo así fue demasiado.

**_Tienes que admitir que el peliblanco era un uke muy exigente y participador, al principio cualquiera pensaría que era el seme, pero no, resultó que le gustaba que el otro lo domine y lo haga suy…**

_ _"¡SILENCIO!"_ – lo calló… o al menos lo intentó.

**_Pero yo me di cuenta de que era el uke antes de eso. Porque veía que el otro que era el seme no podía decirle "No", y si lo decía era de dientes para afuera porque al final terminaba haciendo lo que el otro quería, pues ya sabes, al final el verdadero dominante es el uke.**

__"Kyuubi…"_

Lo hacía sólo para fastidiarlo. Eso era más que obvio.

**_Y además el peliblanco parecía estar seduciéndolo siempre, y con eso el otro caía a sus pies… le lanzaba una sonrisita y una miradita y el otro con cara de bobo lo seguía como perrito pasando de largo a todas las chicas. Con eso ya fue más que obvio para darme cuenta, porque tú igual andas como perro detrás del Uchiha, y eso que él ni te mira ni te sonríe, ¿cómo sería si lo hiciera? Uy, pobre de él.**

_ _"Tu profundo análisis me deja sin habla, Kurama" _– le dijo el rubio cargado de una sobredosis de ironía – _"recuérdame por qué te aguanto"._

**_Porque aunque tú no quieras y yo no quiera, me quieres. – **respondió divertido el biju.

__ "Muy gracioso" _– dijo irónico el Uzumaki – _"Además, tú sí quieres que te quiera y lo sabes" _– sonrió pensando que había ganado esa una de las muchas "discusiones" verbales que tenían el zorro y él.

**_ Eres tú el que quiere que yo quiera que me quieras aunque yo no quiero que quieras que yo quiera que me quieras, y por si eso fuera poco, quieres que yo quiera quererte y que te quiera.**

Ok, al parecer no había ganado…

__ "¡No me vas a despistar con tu trabalenguas!"_ – exclamó en su fuero interno con determinación – _"¡Yo quiero…! Digo… ¡Tú quieres…! ¡Querer…! ¡Tú….! ¡Yo…! ¡Tú quieres querer quererme como quiero que te quieras! ¡HAH! ¡GANÉ!"_

**_...**

__ "..."_

**_Eso no tuvo ningún sentido.**

__ "¡Claro que sí, tebayo!"_

El zorro reviró los ojos.

**_La cuestión es que yo no te quiero pero tú a mí sí. – **contrarrestó arrogantemente.

Naruto resopló. No quería dejarse vencer…

__ "Tú no me quieres… me amas, me adoras, y quieres ser mi uke." _– le atacó sonriente.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral después de eso.

**_... ¿Te das cuenta de lo aberrante que fue eso? – **dijo Kyuubi con un tic en el ojo.

__ "Para serte sincero… sí"_ – respondió el rubio con un aura depresiva, rendido.

**_ Sé que te has quedado traumatizado con esa película pero no me traumatices a mí también, por favor – **resopló el biju con fastidio.

__ "¡Tú empezaste a molestarme con la maldita película!" – _se defendió irritado el blondo.

**_Yo sólo te molesté, no te estoy asustando cruelmente como lo estás haciendo tú.**

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces ante el comentario y luego esbozó una sonrisa socarrona cuando se le vino algo a la mente.

__ "Aaww, el zorrito me tiene meyo"_

**_ ¡Mira, el Uchiha le está mirando el trasero al profesor!**

__ "¡¿QUÉ?!" _– Naruto se sobresaltó y miró aterrorizado a Sasuke, quien estaba… escribiendo las anotaciones en su cuaderno – _"idiota…" _– refunfuñó para el zorro por haberlo engañado y asustado de esa manera tan vil. Además, Kurama no podía ver nada que él no vea.

**_ Presta algo de atención a la clase, mocoso. Yo me voy a dormir. – **dijo el zorro dando por terminada la conversación.

_"_Como sea…" –_ Naruto se dispuso a volver a sus actividades de clase, pero luego se vio mirando a Sasuke de reojo de nuevo _– "Sasuke no está enojado conmigo… eso quiere decir que no le molestó el beso" –_ pensaba para sí mismo, sintiéndose feliz.

**_Te dije que no alucines. – **escuchó la voz del biju de nuevo.

_ _"¿No que te ibas a dormir?" _– preguntó el Uzumaki con fastidio.

**_¿Contigo jorobando? Imposible.**

__ "¡Yo no te estoy jorobando!"_

**_Me jorobas con tus pensamientos respecto al Uchiha. Cálmate un poco; y atiende a la clase, joder.**

Naruto se quedó callado. Su mente daba vueltas. Sasuke no estaba enojado con él por lo del beso; no lo quería lejos. Cualquier otro chico estaría reticente hasta de mirarlo a la cara después de un beso aunque sepa que sólo fue por dinero.

Entonces, Naruto se decidió…

_ _"Voy a decirle lo que siento"_

**_ ¡¿QUE?! – **ese grito le hizo doler la cabeza al rubio **– ¡te acabo de decir que no te precipites!**

_ _"¡Él también me quiere!"_ – alegó Naruto, en un tono casi berrinchudo.

**_ ¡NO! – **y el biju también estaba haciendo berrinche.

_ _"¡Sí!"_

**_¡No lo harás!**

__ "¡¿Por qué?!"_

**_ ¡Porque yo no quiero!**

__ "¡¿Y por qué no?!"_

**_¡Porque NO!**

_Dobe…

_ _"¡Tú no eres mi madre!" _– le gritó el rubio en su fuero interno.

Kyuubi sintió la ofensa en su alma.

**_¿Cómo que "madre"? ¡Por lo menos di "padre"! ¡Y no importa que no lo sea!**

_Usuratonkachi…

__ "¡Claro que importa! ¡Yo haré lo que quiera!" – _siguió discutiendo el rubio.

**_¡No! ¡No lo harás!**

_¡Naruto!

_¡Ah! – el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y miró a su izquierda donde estaba sentado Sasuke – ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó confundido.

Sasuke lo miraba levantando una ceja.

_¿Por qué estabas haciendo caras tan raras? – le preguntó el Uchiha.

Naruto sudó frío y, al darse cuenta de que el aula estaba en sumo silencio, se volteó a ver a su alrededor y notó que todos, incluyendo el sensei, lo estaban mirando cuestionadora y fijamente.

Joder, casi mete la pata. A veces, cuando se ponía conversar con Kurama (o _discutir_, más propiamente dicho) no podía evitar hacer gestos extraños. Si había tardado mucho en aprender a conversar con el biju sin hablar en voz alta, aún le faltaba perfeccionar el charlar con él sin hacer caras.

_ ¿Quieres ir al baño o algo así? – le preguntó Asuma.

_¿Eh? ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! – negó rápidamente el blondo – continúe, continúe. El tema de los animales es muy interesante.

_Esta es la clase de física, Naruto.

_Ah… sí. heheheheheheh…. _"te odio"_

**_Y yo más.**

.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/En el receso…/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

.

El receso no podía ser más divertido…

_¡Por favor, Kakashi!

_No – fue la rotunda respuesta que dio sin quitar los ojos de su libro – No tengo ganas de jugar al Piedra, Papel o Tijeras.

Guy sintió que desfallecía ante esa frívola contestación.

_ ¡Oh no! ¡Mi rival! ¡Se está haciendo anciano! – Kakashi reviró los ojos ante eso y volvió su mirada a las páginas de su libro – ¡Por favor! ¡Voy perdiendo por un punto! ¡Necesito vencerte!

_No tengo ganas – volvió a decir el peliplateado.

_Pero ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Guy desesperado – ¡Si estás sufriendo en el fondo de tu corazón, no hay nada mejor que un buen reto para aliviarlo! – eso sólo podría ser lógico en la desquiciada mente de Guy.

Kakashi le dio una mirada asesina. El otro se heló.

_Dije que _**no**_.

_Uh… – Guy sudó frío y dio dos pasitos hacia atrás – Ok, entonces mañana – esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa – Mañana. Mañana. Mañana – y salió corriendo.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro. No quería parecer cruel pero en _serio_ no tenía ganas de nada; por algo se había ido al patio trasero de la academia, para estar solo… no que se esté ocultando de alguien, o algo por el estilo.

Pero pobre Guy, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Podría haberle dado el gusto de jugar aunque no tenga ganas, con tal ese juego sólo duraba tres segundos, pero estando todo desganado perdería… y a nadie le gusta perder aunque sea en ese tonto juego.

Kakashi sonrió. Sus memorias del pasado se hacían presentes sin que lo pueda evitar…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__¡Por favor, Kakashi!_

_Antes de que Kakashi pueda responder, la tercera persona allí presente respondió por él._

__¡Por favor NADA! _

_Kakashi miró de reojo a Obito. Por alguna razón al Uchiha no le agradaba Guy y siempre se ponía a la defensiva cuando él estaba presente._

__¿Para qué te molestas si sabes que perderás? – dijo el Uchiha cruzando los brazos, mirando molesto al suplicante chico._

__¡Yo nunca me rendiré! – exclamó Guy con llamas de fuego en los ojos._

_Obito frunció más el ceño y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió._

__Está bien. Que sea Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. _

_Guy sonrió entusiasmado y ambos se pusieron en posición para el juego. Mientras que el Uchiha reviró los ojos visiblemente hastiado y chasqueó la lengua._

_**/Unos segundos después…/**_

__Te dije que perderías – bufó Obito mirando enojado al otro pelinegro quien estaba tirado en el suelo sollozando dramáticamente (él se tiró solito después de perder)._

__¡No me rendiré! ¡Mañana venceré! – proclamó Guy poniéndose de pie de un salto, dio una sonrisa radiante haciendo su pose de guay y luego se fue corriendo._

_Obito soltó un gruñido mirándolo feo hasta que se perdió de su vista, y luego, todo jetón, se volteó a mirar a Kakashi._

__¿Qué? – le preguntó el Hatake al ver cómo lo miraba._

__¿Por qué no lo dejas ganar? De esa forma ya no te molestaría – refunfuñó el Uchiha._

_Kakashi sólo encogió los hombros como respuesta y siguió su camino. Pronto el pelinegro alcanzó su paso._

__¿Acaso te gusta que te moleste todo el tiempo? – gruñó Obito mirándolo furibundo. _

__¿Eso a ti qué te importa? Ve a molestar a tu amada Rin y deja de hacerme preguntas tontas – le contestó pasando de largo, ya que el Uchiha se quedó parado ante esa respuesta._

__¡Agh! ¡Eres un…! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo! – lo escuchó gritar a sus espaldas y luego siguió a aquello el sonido de los pasos del Uchiha alejándose. _

_**/*/Fin Del Flash Back/*/**_

_Kakashi.

Una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que levante la mirada y vea a la persona que estaba parada frente a él.

Hablando del pasado…

_¿Rin? – preguntó algo inseguro y sorprendido. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y ahora era toda una mujer. Pero sus rasgos no habían cambiado mucho, por ello era fácil de reconocer.

_Hola – saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, cerciorándole con ello de que sí era ella.

_Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte – dijo el Hatake sonriendo. Rin siempre fue una gran amiga, buena, atenta y dulce. Estaba contento de volver a verla.

_Lo mismo digo, ¡Has crecido mucho! – exclamó ella riendo alegre. Luego lo miró más atentamente – veo que continuaste leyendo esos libros.

_Ehm, sí – Kakashi decidió guardar el pequeño libro en su bolsillo, y cambió el tema – supe que estuviste viviendo en Suna desde hace unos años, ¿cómo va todo en tu vida?

_No me quejo, todo está muy bien conmigo – aseguró ella sonriendo – Sentí algo de nostalgia y vine a visitar mi pueblo natal por unas semanas.

_Qué bien.

_¿Y tú cómo estás, Kakashi? – le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ella realmente quería saber cómo estaba, no era una pregunta de protocolo.

_Pues, como siempre – respondió Kakashi encogiendo los hombros.

_¿Como siempre…?

Ante la mirada despectiva que le mandó Rin, Kakashi se puso algo incómodo.

_Sí – volvió a responder.

Rin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_Para mí eso significa que andas frustrado, _como_ _siempre_.

_¿Qué? – preguntó él extrañado – ¿De qué hablas?

_Vamos, Kakashi, ya hablamos de esto antes – le instó ella – ¿Recuerdas cuando te confesé mis sentimientos cuando era niña? Lo primero que me dijiste fue "Obito te ama", y allí me di cuenta que lo que más te importaba era él. Y entonces comenzamos a charlar…

_Yo no recuerdo nada – se apresuró a decir el peliplata, interrumpiéndola.

Rin sonrió de lado y lo miró con unos ojos de quién sabe la cosa.

_Estoy segura de que lo recuerdas como si fuera ayer – dijo ella, y luego hizo una repentina pregunta – ¿Obito es tu colega, no?

_Sí – respondió Kakashi, ahora sintiéndose completamente incómodo. No quería charlar sobre eso, no quería tocar el tema…

_¿Aún estás enamorado de él?

Demonios.

_Por supuesto que no – lo dijo tan rápido que casi se le cruzan las palabras – sólo eran cosas de niños.

_¿Él no habló contigo?

_¿Hablar de qué? – ahora sí estaba confundido.

_... – Rin hizo un gesto de disgusto torciendo la boca – Kakashi… – lo miró a los ojos de nuevo – ¿aún estás enamorado de él?

Kakashi frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

_Te acabo de decir que no. Yo sólo era un niño inmaduro que no sabía lo que era realmente amar y sólo estaba confundido, pero ahora soy un adulto y sé reconocer muy bien lo que siento.

_Kakashi, yo era una niña inmadura que no sabía lo que era amar, yo sí estaba confundiendo lo que sentía, pero lo dudo de ti – opinó ella con sinceridad – tú eras el más maduro de los tres, no te dejabas llevar por emociones fácilmente, tú sí sabías lo que sentías, y realmente estabas enamorado de él.

_Pues ya no – dijo rápidamente, de nuevo – El tiempo y la distancia ya se encargaron de eso.

_No lo creo.

_¿Por qué estás insistiendo con esto? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar – le dijo, y su fastidio ya estaba haciéndose perceptible en su voz. Eran pocas las veces que Kakashi perdía la paciencia, y para su desgracia todas ellas tenían que ver con el Uchiha.

Rin cerró los ojos levemente por un momento…

"_Me pregunto qué hará el baka de Kakashi."_

"_¡Guau! ¡Vamos a irnos de campamento!... de lo que se pierde el tonto de Kakashi."_

"_De seguro Kakashi está aburridísimo en esa tonta academia a la que se fue."_

"_¿No te llamó Kakashi? ¿Para quejarse de su vida y esas cosas?"_

"_El desgraciado no me contesta el celular. ¿Crees que se lo hayan robado? Es un idiota por dejar que se lo roben."_

"_Debe estar muriéndose por volver."_

"_Es tan bastardo que sus compañeros no deben tolerarlo, pronto harán que lo expulsen de esa academia, ya verás."_

"_Ojalá lo haya atropellado un auto."_

"_¡¿KAKASHI REGRESÓ?! ¿DONDE? ¿CUANDO? ¡¿Dónde está?!... ¿de qué te ríes?... ¡¿Cómo que era una broma?! ¡Maldita Anko! ¡Me…! ¡Me…! ... … … ¡Me hiciste asustar! ¡Lo último que quiero es que ese bastardo vuelva!"_

"_De seguro el infeliz no se acuerda de nosotros, ese bastardo traidor."_

Pero él sí se acordaba de Kakashi. De la nada. Todos los malditos días.

_Si él te dijera que te ama, ¿lo rechazarías? – soltó de repente, mirando al otro fijamente.

_... – eso lo tomó por sorpresa – ¿Pero qué dices?

_Hipotéticamente hablando – especificó Rin.

_... – Kakashi se quedó en silencio, pensándolo. Luego cerró los ojos con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones – Sí, lo haría, porque yo ya no lo… no siento nada – aseguró con firmeza. Firmeza que para Rin era muy superficial – Además, él estaba enamorado de ti, y si le dieras una sola oportunidad, saltaría a tus brazos.

_En realidad él…

_Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego – dijo Kakashi de repente, pasando de largo y dirigiéndose hacia las aulas.

Rin lo miró de reojo con decepción y bufó.

_Y luego dicen que somos las mujeres las que complicamos las cosas.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Durante el receso, de los alumnos de su aula ninguno estaba haciendo nada. Siempre era así los días que les tocaba Educación Física y quedaban molidos sin ganas de jugar o hacer deporte. Sólo querían estar sentados, comiendo sus meriendas.

Sasuke estaba haciendo eso precisamente. Se fue al patio de atrás para comer tranquilo y disfrutar de la paz que le brindaba el panorama color verde delante de sus ojos. Se sentó en el césped apoyándose en un árbol y comenzó a comer su onirigi.

No notó que Naruto estaba en una esquina, espi… mirándolo. El rubio había querido desde hace rato unírsele y poner en marcha lo que tenía _planeado_ hacer, pero había visto a Kakashi allí a unos metros, y no se animó. Por un momento su atención se posó en el peliplateado; el rubio, aunque no pudo escuchar nada, vio a su tutor conversando con una mujer, la cual pensó que tal vez era su "amor secreto", pero cuando vio que Kakashi no terminó muy feliz esa charla, lo descartó.

Ahora ambos personajes (Kakashi y la mujer desconocida) estaban fuera de vista y Sasuke estaba allí solito. Era perfecto.

**/Mientras tanto… /**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el césped comiendo su almuerzo, masticando más lentamente de lo habitual, con su mirada en la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se sentía cansado. No había dormido bien esa noche por andar pensando en su… "descubrimiento sentimental". Extrañamente, aquella noche sus pensamientos terminaron de alguna forma en sus padres, observando la fotografía de ellos.

Se preguntó qué dirían ellos respecto al asunto. Probablemente su padre quedaría muy feliz, tan pero _tan_ feliz… que mandaría a Naruto a disecar.

Sí, ese fue un sarcasmo extremo.

No, no quedaría feliz. Pero pensaba que su madre sí hubiera llegado a comprenderlo, y posteriormente ella le haría comprender a su padre, porque de alguna forma él siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella quería.

Pero, eso sí, más que todo y que nada, siempre le importó la opinión de su padre de forma especial. Su reconocimiento y cariño era lo que más anhelaba cuando era niño… y aún lo hacía.

Pensando en todo ello mientras miraba la foto de sus padres, durante la noche derramó varias lágrimas. Fue otro motivo de su desvelo.

"¿Qué dirías, padre?" se hacía esa pregunta siempre, no sólo ahora, no sólo sobre Naruto, sino de cada cosa que hacía. Aquella vez que llamó y le dijo que estaba orgulloso, le ardieron los ojos por el esfuerzo que hizo para no llorar de la felicidad, porque sintió que había alcanzado lo más grande del mundo, sintió que todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena sólo y simplemente por eso.

Pero hubiera querido tenerlo allí, que lo mire a los ojos, que le sonría, que le ponga la mano en el hombro y le diga de frente…

_¡Sasuke-teme!

_¡Gah! – el pelinegro se sobresaltó sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por ese grito cerca de su oreja.

Al mismo tiempo de sobresaltarse, se volteó encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente.

_¡Joder, usuratonkachi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

_Si te hablé y no me contestabas, hasta te agarré el hombro y nada – Sasuke recién se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano del rubio en su hombro y lo primero que hizo fue apartarla – ¿por qué tenías esa cara triste?

El Uchiha observó a los ojos al rubio ante la pregunta. Por su cara parecía realmente interesado en saber, y hasta algo preocupado.

Soltó un suspiro y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, enfocando su mirada en el cielo.

_No estaba triste, estaba pensativo – respondió simplemente.

_¿Y en qué pensabas? – preguntó curioso el Uzumaki, moviéndose para estar sentado lo más cerca posible del azabache, quien sólo lo miró de reojo – ¿O en quién? – corrigió su pregunta esbozando una picarona sonrisa – De seguro estabas pensando en mí.

_Estaba pensando en mi padre – en parte eso era verdad, pero aún así, ¿cómo se atreve a adivinar el muy cretino?

_Ah… … – el rubio dejó de sonreír ante la respuesta y se sintió algo incómodo por preguntar. Pero no quería quedar en un ambiente lúgubre con el Uchiha, así que decidió agregar algo con una sonrisa – pero tu padre se parecía a mí, así que es casi lo mismo.

No se esperaba conseguir semejante hazaña, pero había hecho reír a Sasuke con ese comentario. _Reír_.

La risita de Sasuke llegó como música de ángeles a sus oídos, lo cual le hizo ampliar su sonrisa, sintiéndose lleno de felicidad.

_ ¿A ti? Estás loco, usuratonkachi – dijo divertido el pelinegro, la risa aún bailando en su voz – ¿de dónde sacas eso? No se parecen en ningún sentido.

_Aunque no lo creas… – miró alrededor como para cerciorarse de que no haya nadie y luego se acercó al oído de Sasuke para susurrarle en secreto – anoche se me apareció en un sueño.

El pelinegro iba a preguntar que cómo sabía que se trataba de su padre, pero recordó que el blondo estuvo más de una vez en su casa, así que pudo haber visto una fotografía.

_¿En serio? – cuestionó el Uchiha en un claro tono de estar siguiéndole la corriente sólo por compasión. Era obvio para él que lo estaba inventando – ¿Y qué te dijo?

_Bueno, al principio no me dijo nada, sólo estaba ahí, parado, mirándome como si le hubiera dado un sándwich sin carne – contó el Uzumaki, y por cómo lo contaba hasta parecía que fuera muy cierto – Tenía un palo en la mano, lo cual me asustó pero luego me tranquilicé cuando amablemente puso el palo en el suelo. Después se acercó a mí amablemente, y me miró… amablemente – relató algo distraído con sus recuerdos – luego me sonrió…

_Ahá, sí – Sasuke continuaba siguiéndole la corriente, al fin y al cabo estaba entretenido imaginándose a Naruto en frente de su padre.

_Sí, y yo estaba feliz hasta que él, no muy amablemente, me estiró la oreja… y lo más raro era que seguía sonriendo – miró a Sasuke con cara de "¿lo puedes creer?" – entonces yo, sin quejarme ni nada porque un simple estirón de orejas no afecta a un hombre como yo, le dije…

**_¡AY, AY, AY! ¡¿Hombre, qué le pasa?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Soy inocente! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Itaiiiiiiiiiii!**

__ "Cállate, Kyuubi!"_ – le gritó internamente, torciendo su boca en el mundo exterior, avergonzado porque… era cierto. Pero luego retomó su relato – le dije "Disculpe, señor, ¿por qué me está estirando la oreja?", y él me dijo "Hasta que acabe la Universidad", y yo le dije…

**_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡"Universidad" su nariz! ¡Me duele mi oreja!... ¡AYAYAYAY! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡La Universidad! ¡La Universidad!... uuff, qué alivio…. Por cierto, ¿la Universidad qué?... ¡ITAI! ¡No otra vez! ¡Es que no entendí!**

_… le dije que no entendía – terminó diciendo el rubio, con una cara nada feliz por la imitación de él que había hecho el zorro… ¿tan tonto había sonado?

_¿Qué comes de noche, usuratonkachi? – preguntó burlón el Uchiha – Sea lo que sea, ya no lo comas.

_Hablando de comida, tengo hambre.

Y prosiguieron a merendar. Sasuke se sentía bastante más tranquilo y relajado. La verdad era que se había sentido bastante agobiado al aceptar que le gustaba el Uzumaki, pero ahora, por alguna razón, ya no se sentía tan mal.

Estar al lado de Naruto lo llenaba de paz y le hacía feliz. Sentía que podía ser él mismo.

_Te invito del mío y tú me invitas del tuyo. – propuso de repente el Uzumaki mirando con atención el almuerzo de Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió.

_No.

_Oooohh. – se quejó el rubio cual niño – ¡No seas malo!

_De seguro quieres cambiar porque el tuyo está feo.

_¡El mío está rico!

_Entonces cómetelo.

El azabache se rió al ver la cara de fastidio y exasperación del Uzumaki.

_¡Teme!

Pero al final terminó invitándole. No por complacerlo, sino porque esa mirada de "niño pobre mirando un helado" que el blondo tenía sobre su comida era muy molesta.

Y así pasaron los siguientes minutos comiendo y, como Naruto no puede quedarse callado, conversando sobre cosas triviales.

_¿Por qué llaman "Bosque de la muerte" a ese bosque al que Anko-sensei quiere llevarnos de excursión? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

_No lo sé, mi tío sólo me comentó que ese bosque no está hecho para hacer campamentos. Supongo que es por los peligros que representan los animales y las hierbas del lugar.

_Y si es peligroso, ¿por qué Anko-sensei nos quiere llevar ahí?

Sasuke sonrío de lado.

_¿Todavía preguntas?

Naruto tragó en seco.

_Esa mujer está loca, tebayo.

_Sí, pero ese bosque ya no es tan peligroso como en sus tiempos – dijo el Uchiha despreocupado – o eso dice mi tío. Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué nos coma un oso?

_Es cierto – concordó el rubio pensativo – oye, hablando de tu tío… ¿él tiene novia?

**_No te olvidas de ese asunto, ¿no?**

_ _"¡SHH!"_

**_Pregúntale si tiene **_**novio**_**. Peliplateado y enmascarado para ser más específico.**

_ _"Te voy a…"_

_Pues… no que yo sepa – respondió el pelinegro algo extrañado por la pregunta. Era la segunda vez en ese día que alguien preguntaba sobre la vida amorosa de su tío – nunca lo he visto en una relación con nadie, es bastante ocupado. Aunque Itachi dijo que tenía un "reprimido amor", pero no sé, tal vez sólo son sus tonterías – Sasuke encogió los hombros quitándole importancia – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Por qué lo preguntaba?

Para acusarlo y que su novia lo castre para ahorrarse el trabajo, ¿para qué más?

_Sólo tenía curiosidad, tebayo.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, el timbre de final de receso sonó interrumpiéndolo.

Naruto dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar el sonido.

_ _"¡Oh no! ¡Se me pasó el tiempo!" – _exclamó el rubio internamente después de escuchar la campana. Mientras tanto Sasuke comenzó a levantarse.

**_ ¿Tiempo para qué? –** le preguntó Kyuubi extrañado.

__ "¡Para invitarlo a salir! ¡Si a eso vine!"_

**_ ¡¿Se te zafó un tornillo?!**

¿Qué planeaba el rubio? ¿Invitarlo a una tonta cita? ¿Al Uchiha? ¿Era en serio?

_¡Sasuke…! – lo detuvo rápidamente al ver que ya se estaba yendo. Sasuke se volteó a encararlo mientras Naruto se paraba firme frente a él.

El zorro bufó. Sí, iba en serio.

_¿Qué? – preguntó el azabache.

_Quiero decirte algo – dijo el Uzumaki mirándolo con determinación. Tenía todo el valor del mundo acumulado.

**_Te va a mandar a volar.**

Al escuchar la voz del zorro, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero lo que en realidad remató su determinación fue el hecho de que Sasuke lo mirara tan fijamente esperando que hable…. Adiós, valor.

_Ehm… … – comenzó a balbucear el blondo – es que…

**_Te va a decir que te alejes de él para siempre.**

Eso no lo animaba en nada, joder.

_... Quería…

**_Para siempreeeee…**

Zorro cretino.

_Quería preguntarte…

_... – Sasuke comenzó a extrañarse por el nerviosismo del rubio, y él mismo estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué era lo que quería decirle? Al parecer era algo vergonzoso o incómodo… o tal vez algo personal…

Naruto apretó los labios.

_ _"¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Invítalo ya!" _– se gritó a sí mismo tratando de darse valor, pero esos profundos ojos negros no lo dejaban –_ "¡GAH! ¡Es que me está mirando tan fijamente! ¡Con esos ojos…!" _

¿Y si desviaba la mirada? No, huirle a sus ojos sería de cobarde.

¿Y si sólo le decía que quería que lo acompañe a un lugar, como siempre hacen los amigos, sin mencionar la palabra "cita" o algo por el estilo?

**_Imagínatelo en ropa interior.**

_ _"¿Qué?" _– cuestionó el blondo confundido ante la repentina sugerencia del biju.

**_Dicen que es bueno imaginarse a las personas en ropa interior para perder los nervios.**

_ _"¿En serio?"_ – acordándose bien, había escuchado eso muchas veces por ahí – _"Mmmh, podría intentarlo…"_

Y lo intentó.

Y lo logró.

Y…

_¿Querías preguntarme qué? – preguntó el pelinegro ignorando lo roja que se había puesto la cara del Uzumaki, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿y por qué lo estaba mirando de pies a cabeza?

_Q-Q-Quería… – maldición, ahora estaba peor – ehm… ¿podrías prestarme tu libro de biología?

_¿Mi libro?

_¡S-Sí! – tartamudeó – Es que… pasado mañana tenemos examen, y-y…

_Está bien, te lo daré a la salida – dicho eso, Sasuke se volteó y se fue hacia las aulas.

Y Naruto se quedó ahí… paradote.

_ ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! – gritó ya estando solo, completamente frustrado.

**_¡Hahahahaha! ¡Parecías retardado!**

_¡Cállate! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – reclamó el rubio, sin importarle hacerlo en voz alta.

El zorro gruñó ante la pregunta, ¿qué no era obvio?

**_¡Porque yo no quiero que le confieses tu tonto amor! **

_ ¡¿Y por qué no?!

**_¡Porque el bastardo no me cae bien!**

¿Eso tenía lógica?

Seeeeh.

_¡¿Y qué hizo él para no caerte bien?!

Sólo había una respuesta a esa pregunta…

**_¡Te vuelve más zonzo de lo que eres!**

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Dónde rayos se metió? – refunfuñaba el pelinegro buscando alrededor con la mirada – ¿se estará ocultando de mí? Tsk, y ya sonó la campana, demonios.

Entre toda la gente que se movilizaba para volver a sus aulas, Obito divisó a Kurenai. Él estaba buscando a Kakashi, pero también quería hablar sobre un asunto con Kurenai, así que aprovechando la ocasión, decidió a acercarse a ella, quien estaba allí conversando con una persona.

A medida que se fue acercando, comenzó a escuchar…

_Los dos andan como perro y gato, pero al mismo tiempo como un par de cisnes, es difícil de explicar – dijo divertida Kurenai a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, dándole la espalda a Obito. Ambas se pusieron a reír.

Cielos, las mujeres sí que tenían conversaciones extrañas.

_¡Hahahah! ¿En serio? – dijo la castaña, haciendo que el Uchiha se paralice y detenga su caminar.

_ _"Esa voz" _– puso cara de asustado – _"Oh Oh"_ – su primer impulso fue girarse sobre sus talones y caminar de puntitas hacia el lado contrario antes de que esa persona se percate de su presencia.

_¡Obito!

_¡Ah! – se tensó al escuchar que lo llamaban y que pasos rápidos se acercaban a él. Ya era tarde para huir, así que se volteó poniendo su mejor sonrisa fingida – ah, hola, Rin, hola, no te vi, hola – ¿Cuántas veces dijo "hola"?

La castaña frente a él le sonrió.

_Hola, qué bueno verte y… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho, baka? – esta vez tenía cara de reproche.

_¿Qué hice de qué? – preguntó Obito lo más inocente posible. Tal vez y tenía la suerte de que Rin no haya conversado con Kakashi primero.

_¿Por qué no solucionaste las cosas con Kakashi?

Nop. No tenía tanta suerte.

_ ¡Iba a hacerlo ni bien llegó! – exclamó Obito exasperado – Pero es que… - desvió la mirada y en su cara se mostró clara frustración y tristeza – él se portó tan seco conmigo, que pensé que… no sé… - no sabía cómo explicarlo en pocas palabras.

_¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella cruzando los brazos.

_Bueno, comenzó…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__¡Ya llegué! – entró a la sala de profesores abriendo la puerta de golpe, haciendo sobresaltar a casi todos los presentes allí._

__Tarde como siempre – dijo Anko sonriendo de lado, antes de darle un sorbo a su café. Ya estaban en hora de receso. _

__Sí, lo siento – se disculpó Obito dirigiéndose a su asiento para sentarse – Es que acerqué a una ancianita a su casa._

__Siempre les echas la culpa a los pobres ancianos – dijo Kurenai con reproche para luego alargar su mano para alcanzar una galleta de la fuente que estaba en medio de la mesa. _

__Te perdiste la presentación del nuevo colega – contó Asuma antes de darle un soplido a su té para enfriarlo un poco._

__Ah, sí, lo olvidé – dijo el Uchiha sin darle mucha importancia – Pero no importa, ya lo conoceré después – encogió los hombros mientras le ponía azúcar al té que se estaba haciendo._

__¡Aún no puedo creer que mi flamante rival haya vuelto a Konoha! – exclamó Guy entusiasmado – ¡Por fin podré superarle en número de victorias! La última vez quedamos 50 a 49…_

__¿Tu flamante qué? – preguntó curioso el Uchiha llevándose la taza a la boca para tomar un sorbo._

__¡Kakashi! – especificó alegre el otro pelinegro._

__¡PFFFFFFFT!_

_Ahora la cara de Guy estaba llena de té debido a que Obito se la había escupido toda. Lo que pasó fue que el té se había ido por donde no debía y el pelinegro terminó ahogándose y tosiendo como loco._

__Eso... fue… - dijo Guy con una cara muy seria – ¡Genial! – exclamó sonriendo como demente – ¡Apuesto a que yo escupo más lejos!_

_Obito lo ignoró por completo._

__¡¿Kakashi volvió a Konoha?! – preguntó el Uchiha exasperado, mirando a la cara a todos los presentes como para comprobar que no le estén haciendo una broma._

__Sí, y va a trabajar aquí – informó Kurenai sonriente._

__¡¿Va a trabajar aquí?! – seguía completamente sorprendido – ¡¿En serio?!_

__Sí – afirmó Asuma – debe estar en la cafetería com…_

_¡PUM! – ese fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose después de que Obito saliera como rayo. _

__... – Todos se quedaron en silencio en la sala. Luego Asuma miró de reojo a Guy, quien había llenado sus mejillas con té y lo estaba mirando fijamente – ni se te ocurra._

_Guy tuvo que tragarse el té._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_ Lo primero que hice fue correr como idiota a saludarlo… - contó el Uchiha con algo de vergüenza, rascándose la nuca – no me preguntes lo que iba a hacer, sabes que soy impulsivo y probablemente hasta me iba a lanzar a abrazarlo, ni yo mismo estoy seguro, estaba demasiado feliz de volver a verlo, pero…

_¿Pero…? – lo instó la castaña.

_Pero cuando lo vi a lo lejos, me detuve – dijo recordando, y puso una cara de fastidio – él estaba conversando amenamente con su _amiguito_ Iruka. Al principio yo no me puse a pensar en cosas raras, pero luego noté lo _amable_ que se portaba con él – torció la boca con desprecio ante la imagen.

Rin reviró los ojos.

_Kakashi era y es amable con todos… – le dijo ella, y luego sonrió – menos contigo.

_¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y sigue siendo igual! – se quejó crispado el pelinegro – Conmigo se comporta malo, impaciente, ¡y bastardo!

_Porque el asunto es diferente contigo, Obito – ratificó ella aún sonriendo amablemente.

_... – Obito bufó y miró a un lado – en fin, lo vi conversando amablemente con él, y entonces me puse a pensar en que tal vez… a él le gustaba – dijo haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

_¿Y? – preguntó Rin con curiosidad – ¿Qué hiciste entonces?

_Pues… retrocedí sobre mis pasos y esperé a que esté solo. En mis minutos de espera, planeé lo que iba a decirle y todo eso… y obviamente entre mis planes ya no estaba el decirle mis sentimientos.

Rin levantó una ceja y lo miró esperando que continúe.

_Es que… ¿con qué cara iba a decirle lo que sentía después de tanto tiempo, y peor si él ya no siente lo mismo? ¡Era ridículo!

_¿Y qué le dijiste entonces?

_Pues… - el moreno apretó los labios – le dije que me gustaba Iruka y…

_¡¿QUE?!

Obito se sobresaltó y rápidamente se defendió.

_¡Era para probar su reacción! – justificó, aunque sinceramente, en su interior se arrepentía de haberlo hecho – ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? Me dijo que él me ganaría a conquistarlo – refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño.

Rin soltó un suspiro con resignación.

_Kakashi siempre se pone en ataque y defensiva contigo.

_¡Tsk! – el Uchiha se sintió sin paciencia y comenzó a irritarse – Conmigo, todo lo malo _conmigo_, y al final el culpable soy yo, ¿no?

Rin frunció el ceño.

_Claro que el culpable eres tú. Tú eres el que empieza.

_¡¿YO?! – la miró incrédulo y sorprendido por esa acusación.

_¡Sí! Kakashi se cierra contigo para protegerse, porque tú te portas como tonto con él.

_¡Claro que no!

_Claro que sí – ratificó ella seriamente – Le dijiste que te gustaba otra persona, no hiciste más que poner otro muro entre él y tú.

_¡Era la única excusa que tenía para interponerme entre ellos y que no se vea raro! – justificó el Uchiha.

_¿Interponerte?

_¡Claro! Cada vez que lo veía con el otro, yo me metía. Y si no le hubiera dicho a Kakashi que me gustaba Iruka, ¡entonces habría sabido que era por él que yo me comportaba así!

_Pues hubiera sido preferible que él lo sepa – dijo Rin cruzando los brazos – Si le dijeras tus sentimientos…

_¡Él me rechazaría!

_... – ella se quedó callada y lo miró sorprendida.

Obito se quedó mirando a un lado, al suelo. Su rostro no mostraba más que tristeza, frustración e irritación con toda la situación. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Era fácil hablar, era fácil aconsejar, decir que lo mejor es tener el valor de decir lo que uno siente, pero entre el _decir _y el _hacer_ había mucha diferencia. El miedo al "No" era poderoso. El temor al rechazo era paralizador, porque ésta no era una de esas ocasiones en las que la otra persona te dice "No" y luego tú encoges los hombros y dices "Bueno, ni modo. La vida sigue". No era ese el asunto con él. Él no creía poder soportar el rotundo "No" salir de los labios del peliplateado. Ese "No" significaría un "Adiós", un "No hay oportunidad", un "No mereces una oportunidad", un "No te quiero cerca", un "No te necesito", un "No te amo"; así de simple.

No podría resistirlo.

_¿Sabes qué? Ya tengo que irme, hablamos después – dijo el Uchiha pasando de largo de ella, dando por terminada la discusión.

Rin se quedó allí asimilando todo, y después…

_Tsk, los dos son unos…

Entonces tomó la más sabia decisión de su vida: No meterse en medio de esos dos. Ya eran adultos y harían lo correcto en el momento preciso... y si no lo hacían, sería responsabilidad de ellos.

**/Mientras tanto…/**

_Hola, Ino.

La rubia, quien hace un momento se estaba dirigiendo hacia su aula, se volteó encontrándose con la última persona que se imaginó.

_¿Gía-san? – preguntó Ino sorprendida.

_Aquí tienes – le dijo la castaña sin vueltas, y le entregó algo.

_¿Ah? – Ino sostuvo el objeto aún sin saber lo que era, y cuando lo miró… – ¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaah-mph! – dejó su grito de emoción cuando la castaña le tapó la boca con la mano.

_Ino, no grites – le pidió Gía mirando alrededor, esperando que nadie la haya escuchado – quiero que presentes esa foto para entrar al club, ya no necesitas hacer nada – le informó ya soltándola – diles que los hiciste besar por 500 yenes en el parque de diversiones.

Ino pestañeó confundida.

_Pero… ¿por qué?

_Porque 500 yenes gratis es muy tentador.

_No, me refiero a que… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

_... – Gía se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Ella acababa de recibir la noticia de que Itachi, quien era amigo y compañero suyo en algunas materias, iba a tener una cita… y no cualquier cita, una cita con un chico… y no cualquier chico, sino el que le presentaron de pareja con el hermano de Itachi._

_Cielos, qué loca era la vida._

_Aunque la palabra "cita" tal vez sea una exageración porque, después de todo, las que se lo dijeron no eran muy fiables que digamos. _

__Hola – una persona interrumpió su caminar y se puso en frente suyo – Te estaba buscando._

__Oh, hola, Itachi – le saludó ella casual – Supe que tienes una cita – dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Itachi sonrió de la misma manera._

__Sí. Ya te lo contaron, ¿cierto? – dijo burlón._

_La castaña levantó una ceja. Vaya, ella había usado la palabra "cita" de broma, pero él simplemente se lo había confirmado. _

_Ella encogió los hombros._

__De eso quería hablarte – dijo Itachi, pasando a un semblante más serio – Necesito que me hagas un favor._

__Un favor… - enfatizó ella sacando una libretita de su mochila y un lapicero. _

__¿Qué haces? – preguntó el Uchiha desconcertado al ver que ella comenzaba a escribir algo. _

__Yo siempre anoto a los que me deben favores – informó la castaña seriamente._

__¿Qué acaso no eres capaz de recordarlo?_

__No es para recordarlo, es anotado con fecha, lugar y situación para que la otra persona no tenga chance de negarse. _

_Itachi sudó frío ante eso._

__Ah… pero… ¿no quieres escuchar el favor que necesito primero? Pienso que es lo más conveniente – aconsejó el pelilargo._

_Ella lo miró con ojos entrecerrados._

__Es fácil percibir que no quieres dar chance a que me niegue a hacerte el favor, así que sólo estás diciendo eso para que me distraiga de mi escritura y al final no te anote, pero no funcionará – aseguró Gía._

_Itachi sonrió rendido._

__Siempre tan perceptiva._

__De todas formas, no creo que sea un favor tan grande, ¿o sí?_

__Te lo explicaré…_

_**/Diez minutos después…/**_

__Es broma, ¿cierto? –dijo la chica de brazos cruzados, aún sin poder creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado._

__No. _

__¿Por qué quieres que él bese a tu hermano? – preguntó ella extrañada._

__Yo sé bien que Sasuke está enamorado de él. Pero necesito estar seguro de Naruto, si lo besa entonces quedaré sin dudas – explicó el Uchiha con seguridad._

__Pero no prueba nada si lo hace sólo por los 500 yenes – alegó la castaña._

__Naruto es el tipo de chico que, si le dicen que bese a otro chico, aunque le ofrezcan un auto saldría corriendo despavorido – resaltó Itachi, en sincera opinión. _

__Entonces lo que quieres probar es… _

__Que si Naruto accede a besarlo, querrá decir que no ve a Sasuke sólo como un amigo, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente. _

__¿Y qué te hace pensar que Naruto querrá los 500 yenes?_

__¿Quién no los querría gratis?_

__Si tiene dinero, no podrá usarlo como excusa para besar a Sasuke, y no creo que tu hermano sea de los que se dejan besar así como así. Lo he visto en la academia, ¿sabes? Tiene una personalidad difícil. _

__Haz que tu hermanito le robe a Naruto, así tendrá una excusa – dijo Itachi, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

__¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó ella exasperada por las ideas del pelinegro – ¡¿A mi hermanito?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

__Tú eres la mejor actuando, sabrás enseñarle muy bien – el pelilargo sonrió de lado, pero ella no lo tomó como un halago._

_Aún así, suspiró rendida._

__Te voy a cobrar caro esta. Muy caro, Itachi._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/ **_

_Simplemente, no quiero que nadie interfiera más – Gía no planeaba contarle que el extremista del hermano de Sasuke había hecho ese plan, pero sí podía decirle la otra parte de la verdad… la razón por la que había aceptado ayudar a Itachi.

_¿Eh? – Ino la observó sin comprender. La castaña decidió explicarlo.

_El requisito es hacer que la pareja se dé un beso, pero en este caso la pareja no está aún establecida como pareja en realidad, los chicos recién están en proceso de descrubir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, por lo cual sólo queda hacerlos besar accidentalmente. Nunca me ha gustado esa regla – confesó – los accidentes sólo confunden. Es mejor que no interfiera nadie cuando ellos requieren esclarecer la mente y el corazón. Los consejos son buenos, los accidentes y las "ayuditas anónimas" no, ellos necesitan madurar y dejar florecer sus sentimientos solos, o si no, no se convertirá en algo duradero.

_Pero ellos ya tuvieron un accidente antes, poco después de que se conocieron – dijo la rubia algo confundida.

_Así es, me lo contaron ustedes, pero los sentimientos de amor no se habían desarrollado aún, eso es más que seguro – explicó la ojimiel – el amor de verdad no surge a primera vista o en unos días.

_Y… ¿el hecho de que los hayas hecho besar por 500 yenes no es lo mismo que un accidente? – preguntó Ino aún desconcertada.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

_No, ¿sabes por qué? Porque uno de ellos besó al otro por propia voluntad. Si sólo hubiera pensado en los 500 yenes, definitivamente no lo hubiera hecho. El rubio lo besó, es consciente de que fue él quien lo beso. Sasuke sabe que Naruto lo besó por su propia voluntad, ya sea con el dinero como excusa o no. Hay un grado bastante más bajo de dudas en esta ocasión. En un accidente, no hay voluntad de ninguno de ellos, y las dudas se elevan por las nubes.

_Ah… - la rubia asintió concordando.

_Deja que ellos aclaren sus sentimientos, Ino. Así estará mejor – dijo Gía como últimas palabras antes de alejarse haciendo un ademán de despedida – nos vemos.

_Yo... … … … – Ino se quedó ahí… en silencio… – ¡TENGO UNA FOTO! ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Al parecer su definición de silencio no era normal, ya que se quedó ahí gritando y…

_¡Ah! ¡Mi ojo!

… dando vueltas golpeando con su larga coleta sin querer a algunos pobres alumnos que pasaban por ahí y que no tenían la culpa de nada.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_No puedo creerlo – se quejó el rubio sentado en el borde de su cama, agarrándose la cara con frustración – ¡me pasé todo el día sin poder decirle nada! ¡Y ahora estoy aquí en casa deseando romperme el cráneo con la pared!

**_Eso sería genial – **opinó el biju con mucho amor.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa tuya! – exclamó Naruto muy fastidiado.

**_No me eches la culpa a mí. Aunque yo me hubiese quedado completamente callado, no habría salido de tu boca la **_**dichosa**_** invitación – **dijo kyuubi encogiéndose de hombros.

_¡Agh! ¡Ya lo sé! – sí, lo sabía, y eso era lo que más frustrado lo dejaba. Sabía que no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo – ¡Es que ni siquiera había decidido a donde llevarlo!

El zorro miró al rubio por un momento, contemplando su berrinche. Era más molesto tener que verlo en ese estado cuando el Uzumaki entraba "_adentro"_ para charlar cara a cara con él, de ese modo veía todos sus gestos y expresiones.

**_Oh, vamos – **bufó el biju con cansancio – ** No se trata de una chica tonta, sólo… de un chico tonto.**

Naruto lo miró con extrañeza.

_¿Y eso qué rayos quiere decir?

Kurama reviró los ojos hastiado. Siempre tenía que explicarle las cosas con detalle. Lo peor era que de ese modo terminaba teniendo la _necesidad_ de decir tonterías o cosas que no le gustaría decir, sólo para que el zopenco entienda.

**_Que si estás preocupado por el lugar al que lo vas a llevar, en ese caso también preocúpate por comprarle flores, chocolates y un vestido rosa.**

Claro que kyuubi siempre trataba de que las palabras le salgan a su manera.

_¿Eh?

Lastimosamente esa táctica no resultaba mucho. A veces el sonsote del rubio no entendía sus crueles pero sabios sarcasmos.

**_¡Estoy tratando de decirte que no es una chica! – ** le aclaró exasperado.

_¡Eso ya lo sé, tebayo! – respondió el Uzumaki en el mismo tono. Pero luego entendió mejor el mensaje que le estaba dando – ¿Entonces qué sugieres? – preguntó mirando al zorro con curiosidad, ¿qué podría saber el biju de "relaciones sentimentales"?

**_Pues, no sé… a ustedes les queda más tener un momento dramático, con sangre, lágrimas, gritos, golpes, más gritos (esta vez, cursis)… y luego comenzar a besarse desesperadamente como si no hubiera un mañana.**

Pronunció sus palabras con algo de cinismo y hastío, como quien está cansado de ver la misma película todo el tiempo.

_... – Naruto se le quedó mirando en sumo silencio, muy sorprendido – ¡Eso es horrible! – dijo horrorizado.

**_Lo sé, dímelo a mí, acabo de ponerme azul sólo de imaginarlo.**

_¿Eso sucedió en otra dimensión? – preguntó curioso, y con algo de miedo.

**_Ehm… - **Kyuubi se dio cuenta del error que cometió diciéndole aquello – **no lo sé, ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de las otras dimensiones –** desvió la mirada.

Mentía. Recordaba todas y cada una como si fueran ayer, pero era algo que no debía revelar. Si lo hacia Naruto querría saber las cosas que acontecían y eso podría dar un giro a la realidad. Era mejor no contarle nada.

Lo único que pudo explicarle hasta ahora era el motivo de su existencia en su interior.

En la actual dimensión, la primera vez que Naruto lo vio en su interior fue a los diez años, momento en el cual el enano casi se hizo pis del miedo y salió corriendo por los pasillos de su mente; pero al día siguiente comenzaron a charlar, porque al mocoso se le pasó el miedo y le entró la curiosidad, aunque en ese momento aún no le había contado nada porque era demasiado pequeño para entender (sólo le sugirió que no le cuente a nadie que tenía un zorro dentro).

Luego, a los doce años, le contó sobre la existencia de su primer portador (al único que realmente consideró su portador) y que antes de morir éste, sabiendo que después de la muerte Kyuubi reaparecería en el mundo y podrían surgir personas queriendo usar su poder, él y su… _pareja _(palabra pronunciada con mucho desdén)realizaron juntos una técnica prohibida muy poderosa para que el biju renazca dentro de un siguiente portador, la misma persona (o sea, Naruto) sólo que en otra dimensión. Y así sucedería cada vez que el portador llegue al final de su vida y muera; kyuubi pasaría al siguiente. Ese círculo vicioso acabaría en la muerte _normal_, sin dolor y sin daño, de kyuubi, quien mientras más dimensiones surcaba, iba perdiendo su chakra y reduciendo su tamaño.

Ésta era la dimensión número 145 y tenía la tercera parte de su tamaño inicial.

La dimensión número 145…

Vivir con Naruto 145 veces era… _ugh_… A veces se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso a ese mocoso (quien ya no era "mocoso" en ese momento, sino anciano) y de haber aceptado su "buena voluntad" de no dejarlo "sufrir"… ¡Este era un sufrimiento peor! ¡Tener que lidiar con el mismo mocoso todas las veces haciendo berrinche por sus pinches sentimientos! ¡Hasta cuando el Uchiha era mujer se complicaba la vida!

_¿Entonces por qué dices que eso nos queda? – preguntó el Uzumaki mirándolo con sospecha.

**_Porque los dos son idiotas y melodramáticos. No me culpes, yo soy el atormentado aquí – **dijo con molestia, girando su rostro a un lado y levantando la nariz.

_Tsk, mejor no me hables de "dimensiones" – desvió el tema el rubio – es tan difícil de imaginar aquello que me hace doler la cabeza – dijo en un tono quejoso llevando su mano a la frente. Cuando el zorro le contó la historia de cómo llegó a su interior le costó mucho creerle, pero ¿cómo no terminar creyéndole si estaba viendo a un zorro allí delante de sus ojos?

**_Ya, lo que digas. Déjame dormir.**

Kyuubi se acomodó para dormir y cerró los ojos. El rubio salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente al ver eso.

_¡No quiero que duermas! ¡Dime qué hacer! ¡No sólo me digas lo que no debo hacer, tebayo!

Podría parecer un acto desesperado eso de esperar consejos de "amor" de un zorro que arrugaba la nariz cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, pero en realidad el biju, a pesar de aparentar ser cruel, siempre terminaba ayudándolo de alguna forma con sus consejos.

**_¿Yo? – **Kurama lo miró ofendido – ** ¿Me viste con cara de casamentero? Me insultas.**

_¡Y tú me fastidias!

**_Vamos, ya en serio –** bufó el zorro **– ¿qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer? ¿Vas a llevarlo a comer ramen, luego lo llevarás a la plazuelita bajo la luz de las estrellas, le agarrarás las manitas, lo mirarás a los ojos y le dirás "Te amo"? – **preguntó con puro sarcasmo y procacidad.

_...

**_...**

_¡Yo no iba a hacer eso!

Pero sí algo parecido, por eso tanto bufido de su parte.

_**Él vomitará antes de llegar a la plazuelita… si es que no lo haces tú primero.**

_¡Hey! ¡Yo no…!

**_Realmente, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Si eso es lo que tienes planeado, no lo lograrás, eso no va contigo y menos con él. **

Naruto chasqueó la lengua. Ya lo sabía. No iba con él ir y decir "Oye, quiero decirte algo… te amo" de la nada como lo harían otros en su lugar. Él necesitaba intensidad, un empuje fuerte, algo que no le deje dudas a Sasuke de que sus palabras eran reales. No quería hacer algo simple, pero no se le ocurría nada, era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación.

_¡¿Entonces qué hago?!

**_Haz lo mismo que el de la película.**

_¿Qué?

**_Delante de toda la aldea confiésale tu amor y dile que te importa más que cualquiera de los zopencos que están mirando y que te da igual que te exilien por gay.**

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante…? Además, él no dijo eso.

**_Dijo algo por el estilo. **

_¡Y el otro pobre salió corriendo porque todo el mundo lo estaba mirando con ojos de huevo frito y se murió de la vergüenza! – contrarrestó irritado. Ya se imaginaba Sasuke haciendo eso.

**_Sí, pero el otro fue corriendo tras él… y le pidió perdón por hacerle pasar vergüenza, luego hicieron lo que se supone que tú no debías ver. **

_¡No importa! ¡Además él…! Digo… ¡Yo…! ¡Deja de fastidiarme con esa película!

**_No es mi culpa que tú te hayas quedado mirando con suma atención las tres horas que duró la pinche película. Y por si fuera poco, te has estado aguantando las ganas de verla de nuevo.**

_¡Agh! – se quejó dejándose caer en el suelo para quedar sentado – ¿Qué voy a hacer? – se cuestionó con voz cansina.

**_Lo sabrás en su momento, Naruto –** respondió el zorro con simpleza – ** Tus palabras y tus acciones siempre salen solas, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua. No busques el momento, deja que el momento llegue.**

_Yo no soy de los que esperan sentados el momento – refutó el rubio cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gracioso puchero.

**_Lo sé, pero sí eres de los que saben qué hacer cuando es el momento correcto. Y justo ahora tú no sabes qué hacer, eso significa que no es el momento.**

_Agh, tú y tu trabalenguas – se quejó el Uzumaki – quiero que Sasuke sepa lo que siento por él y estar junto a él. Estoy seguro que él me corresponde.

**_Eso no es verdad –** contradijo el biju severamente –** si estuvieras seguro, no tendrías miedo. Quieres estar seguro, te convences a ti mismo de que él te corresponde, pero en el fondo sabes que puedes estar equivocado. Es por eso que no le has dicho nada aún, tienes miedo de perder lo poco que tienes con él, la amistad –** lo miró seriamente –** Tus dudas indican que no es el momento.**

_... – Naruto se quedó en silencio por un momento, sorprendido ante lo dicho por el biju – Yo… – quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué.

Kurama tenía razón, no podía negarlo. En cada que intentaba dar un paso explícito con Sasuke, algo en su interior le gritaba que no lo haga (y no se trataba de Kyuubi precisamente). Como dijo el zorro, era por el miedo a recibir el rechazo de Sasuke.

_Tsk, te odio – bufó mirando a un lado, derrotado.

**_He pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de ti, te conozco… desgraciadamente.**

Después de eso hubo silencio. Naruto se quedó callado y perdido en sus pensamientos por varios segundos. Kurama disfrutó ese momento de cómodo mutismo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos…

_¿Crees que él esté con este mismo dilema? – la voz de Naruto le hizo bufar de molestia al ver que la charla aún no había acabado – ¿Será que al menos ha pensado alguna vez en mí de forma diferente a la de un amigo?

**_Pues no sé, y no me interesa –** respondió el biju con indiferencia, y al ver que el rubio hizo un puchero ante la respuesta, decidió seguirle la corriente – **¿cómo crees que reaccionaría si comenzara a darse cuenta de que siente **_**algo**_** por ti?**

Naruto rió ante la pregunta.

_No lo sé, conociéndolo no creo que se lo tome muy bien – dijo burlón, con la mirada perdida en la nada, como si se estuviera imaginando a Sasuke queriendo arrancarse los cabellos y diciendo "¡¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ese dobe?! ¡Eew!".

**_Precisamente – **dijo el zorro con suma seriedad, la cual captó la atención de Naruto – **no se lo tomará bien, mocoso. Puede que sienta algo por ti, que sepa que lo siente, pero no querrá sentirlo **– aseguró – **él le cortará las alas al halcón y éste no podrá volar ni alimentarse.**

_¿Eh? – Naruto quedó confundido con la última frase.

Kyuubi trató de decirlo de otra forma.

**_Él lo enterrará vivo bajo tierra, esperando que allí muera.**

_¿EH?

No había caso.

**_¡Estoy tratando de no mencionar la tonta palabra, mocoso idiota!**

_¿Cuál palabra?

**_La que empieza con "A".**

_¿Anormal?

**_¡No! ¡Amor, imbécil! **– perdió la paciencia –** ¡Él lo enterrará para que se asfixie, se pudra y muera! Si lo tiene, no querrá entregarse a ese sentimiento. Lo encerrará hasta que desaparezca por más que le duela. Él es ese tipo de gente, primero está lo que la sociedad y sus papis creen correcto. Típico.**

_Sasuke no es así – aseguró Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo – Tal vez pretenda serlo, tal vez _quiera_ serlo. Tal vez aparente ser una persona seca, capaz de matar sus sentimientos cuando quiere, pero él no es así – refutó totalmente seguro de lo que decía – Sasuke no es una persona superficial, al final siempre hace lo que su corazón le dice.

**_Sí, claro – **bufó con sorna el biju – **Avísame cuando regreses de Bobolandia y luego charlamos con lógica, ¿sí?**

_Vamos, Kurama, no te pongas así. Sasuke puede parecer frío, y puede tomarle algo de tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que al final se entregará a lo que le dicte su corazón.

**_Estamos **_**suponiendo**_** que siente algo, no estás seguro. **

_Lo sé – suspiró resignado el Uzumaki – pero… ¿qué puedo hacer para estar seguro?

**_Joder, no lo sé, no me preguntes. Ya te dije que cuando llegue el momento correcto, lo sabrás.**

_Está bien – aceptó el rubio, sintiendo que su ansiedad se calmaba. Tenía que ser paciente.

Kurama no quería destrozar las esperanzas del rubio, pero era mejor que éste no se apresure a nada. Si cometía el error de darle alas al rubio, éste podría hacer algo fuera de tiempo. Ya había sucedido una vez, en otra dimensión: Kyuubi sabía que en todas las dimensiones Naruto y Sasuke eran almas destinadas a estar juntas, que de alguna forma (la mayoría bizarras) terminaban enamorándose, por eso se confió demasiado en ello. Como sabía que el Uchiha se enamoraba de Naruto en las anteriores dimensiones por las que había pasado, kyuubi pensó que sería obvio que la siguiente sería así también, así que cometió el error de asegurarle a Naruto que no tenía por qué mortificarse y le dio demasiada confianza en que el pelinegro le correspondía… así que Naruto terminó confesándole lo que sentía demasiado pronto, y allí comenzó la catástrofe. El Uchiha lo rechazó (por más que sienta lo mismo), Naruto sufrió, terminaron por caminos diferentes y, aunque suene de ciencia ficción, eso llevó a una cadena de desequilibrio que se fue propagando a través de todas las personas que ambos chicos conocían y se convirtió en caos, no sólo para ellos. Y aunque las cosas al final se solucionaron, hubo mucho sufrimiento que no se podía borrar ya.

No pensaba cometer el mismo error nunca más. Prefería tener a Naruto en las expectativas más bajas posibles, que sus dudas se disuelvan por su _propia_ convicción y la de nadie más. Si Naruto no estaba seguro, eso sólo podía significar que no era el momento correcto, lo sabía por experiencia.

Pero bueno, mientras tanto podía divertirse un poco…

**_¿Sabes? – **le dijo kyuubi captando la atención de Naruto con el tono burlón que usó para hablar – **Hay una forma más sencilla de salir de todo esto.**

_¿En serio? – preguntó el rubio interesado.

**_Sí. Creo que llegó la hora de decirte la **_**verdad**_**.**

Naruto lo miró atento, ¿a qué verdad se refería Kurama?

**_Sólo estás afectado con la película gay que viste. Fóllate a alguien y se te pasará.**

_¡¿QUÉ?! – vociferó el blondo – ¡¿Según tú, esa es la verdad?!

**_Claro – **le dedicó una sonrisa.

_¡Deja de molestarme! – le dijo exasperado – En serio, ¿cuál es tu problema con…?

**_Ya te dije que no tengo ningún problema con ese bastardo… sólo lo odio – **refunfuñó soltando un resoplido por la nariz.

_Vamos, Kurama, no exageres – le pidió revirando los ojos.

**_Estás hablando en voz alta.**

_¿Ah?

**_Alguien puede escucharte y se enterarán de que hablas conmigo. No vaya a pasar lo mismo que en el parque.**

En el parque Naruto se había puesto a farfullar en voz alta. Kurama tuvo que tranquilizarlo. Naruto sólo se ponía a hablar en voz alta cuando sabía que estaba solo o cuando la rabia no le dejaba percibir lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio, al sentir aunque sea un poco de rabia descontrolada, ésta se fusionaba con el chakra del biju, sin que sea voluntad de ninguno. Siempre que sucedía aquello tenía que tranquilizarlo, distrayéndolo o hablándole de cosas que lo ayuden a disipar esa rabia. Y eso había hecho en el parque… aunque la pequeña rabia de Naruto se haya dado por una razón muy tonta, como sus celos sumados al hecho de que le hayan mentido apropósito.

Pero Kyuubi no siempre tuvo la "bondad" de ayudarlo. Las primeras veces no lo hacía porque necesitaba entrenarlo. Naruto necesitaba aprender a controlarse solo, a ser fuerte y a dominar sus emociones, y de ese modo dominar el chakra, porque sino Kurama no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Por eso hubo un tiempo en el que le hizo creer que en realidad era malvado y que sólo quería liberarse y salir, y con ello Naruto se esforzaría más sabiendo que no tendría ayuda. Como cuando lo atacó aquella banda de delincuentes al inicio de sus estudios ese año….

_**/*/Flash Black/*/**_

_**_Naruto… **_

_El rubio escuchó una voz interna mientras trataba de levantarse después de los golpes que recibió de esa pandilla. _

_**_Muéstrales nuestra fuerza**_

_En realidad Kyuubi no estaba haciendo nada, su chakra actuaba solo, mezclándose con la rabia de Naruto. _

__ "No… tú dañarás a las chicas también" – se negó el rubio poniéndose de pie otra vez._

_Naruto aprendía a controlarse cada vez más._

_***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***_

_**_La próxima vez saldré, mocoso…**_

__ "No… te reprimiré, yo no necesito tu fuerza" _

_**_La necesitas, eres débil.**_

_Con las palabras de maldad era más fácil hacerle creer que era vil, Kyuubi era un experto en eso._

__ "No, no seré débil mientras tenga amigos"_

_**_Sí, cómo no – **__no pudo evitar decir, con una sazón de ironía como siempre solía hacer en sus charlas normales._

__ "Zorro bastardo…"_

_**_Maldito mocoso**__._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Claro que, la primera vez, que fue en otra ciudad, Naruto no le creyó y lo tomó como una broma cuando kyuubi le dijo que sólo quería salir y que no le importaba nada más, porque ya habían pasado varios años juntos y lo consideraba su amigo. Así que sucedió… se descontroló, y aunque dañó a sus agresores de esa vez, también terminó dañando a sus amigos porque Naruto no era consciente de lo que hacía envuelto en chakra demoniaco.

Fue muy dramático porque después de eso al rubio se le salían las lágrimas de impotencia al sentirse traicionado por el que creyó que era su amigo y ya se imaginarán el griterío y palabras de rencor…

"_¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Te odio! ¡No voy a permitir que blablablah…!"_

Se podría decir que hubiera sido preferible decirle la verdad desde el principio y aconsejarle que se esfuerce mucho, porque Naruto lo entendería, pero no era tan simple; Naruto lo entendería pero aún así, inconscientemente, terminaría sin dar el máximo y sin combatir con todas sus fuerzas porque no sentiría una contraparte, y de ese modo habría tardado mucho más en controlar el chakra. Así era la naturaleza humana, no hay esfuerzo sin barreras, y no aprendes a ponerte de pie si no te caes.

En fin… luego de eso estuvieron de a malas, hasta que el zorro supo que Naruto ya había practicado lo suficiente y ya estaba listo para poder recibir ayuda, entonces le dijo la verdad… … y bueno, tuvieron un momento dramático otra vez, sólo que de cursi _reconciliación_…

"_¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Zorro bastardo! ¡Te odio! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Creí que…!"_

"_**Está bien… ¡pero aléjate! ¡Sé que te estás acercando con intenciones de abrazarme!"**_

Pero aún así se acercó y… eew, era mejor no recordarlo.

La única vez en que no pudo ayudarlo desde ese momento fue cuando hablaron mal del Uchiha delante de Naruto y desfiguró a esas dos personas delante de sus compañeros… fue divertido, claro, pero no fue muy bueno para la reputación del rubio. Al parecer no importaba cuánto aprenda a controlarse, cuando se refería a Sasuke, el rubio era capaz de perder la cabeza.

_No es mi culpa que tu gatra esté loco – refunfuñó el blondo haciendo puchero.

**_Es **_**chakra**_**, y no está loco, es su naturaleza alimentarse de la rabia, por eso tienes que aprender a controlarla plenamente. Aún te falta recorrer camino.**

_Sí, lo sé, lo sé.

Algo que le había ayudado mucho a Naruto fueron sus constantes peleas callejeras. Cuando salía solo a la calle era solamente para pelear con delincuentes o pandilleros. Kakashi no objetaba en ello, porque sabía que de esa forma Naruto se volvería más fuerte y aprendería a defenderse. Y lo hizo. Claro que no era un tipo de pelea en la que podía generar técnicas ninjas y esas cosas, era una lucha normal, sólo que incrementaba su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad.

**_Como sea, te estoy diciendo que no hables en voz alta, te puede escuchar alguien –** le recordó el zorro.

_Bah, nada de eso – dijo el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia – nadie sabe sobre nosotros, ni siquiera Kakashi ¡Ni lo sospecha! – Era verdad que tanto Kakashi como Jiraya estaban enterados de la existencia del zorro en su interior, pero de lo que no tenían ni idea era de que hablaba con él – Por más que alguien me escuche ¿Quién va a imaginarse en un millón de años que tú y yo…?

**_Pues entonces pensarán que sólo estás loco y te meterán a un manicomio –** interrumpió el biju – ** y yo no quiero pasar la vida de esta dimensión en un manicomio, muchas gracias. **

_¿Qué? – Naruto arrugó la nariz, ¿cómo que manicomio? – ¡Ni hablar!

**_Ya cállate, tu chillona voz hace que me duela la cabeza. Tantos años contigo y aún no me acostumbro. Eres un mocoso irritante, molesto, bueno para nada, que sólo sirve para sacarme de mis casillas, cómo quisiera clavarte los colmillos.**

_Guau, yo también te amo. – dijo el rubio burlesco.

**_¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y te lanzas de un precipicio, mocoso idiota?**

_¡Hahahaha!

_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el repentino toque de la puerta y abrió los ojos encontrándose frente al mundo real de nuevo.

_¿Uh? – murmuró desconcertado poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue…

_¿Sasuke? – abrió grande los ojos por la sorpresa que se llevó de verlo frente a él. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en su casa?

Sasuke sólo continuó mirándolo fríamente.

_Te traje el libro – espetó el Uchiha entregándole dicho libro.

Naruto se quedó un poco desconcertado al principio, pero luego recordó que le había pedido ese libro prestado, sólo que lo había olvidado. Entonces se alegró mucho de ver que a Sasuke le importaba tanto que tuvo la molestia de ir a llevárselo a su casa.

_¡Oh, gracias! – exclamó tomando el libro y sonriendo contento. Se sentía demasiado emocionado de tener a Sasuke allí, ¿sería ésta la señal que estaba esperando? – ¿Quie…?

_Adiós.

_Adi… ¿EH? – cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba llegando al inicio de las escaleras para bajar – ¡Espera! – corrió tras él muy confundido por la prisa del Uchiha – ¡¿Ya te vas?!

Pero Sasuke no se detuvo en ningún momento, y acabó bajando las escaleras.

Kakashi, que estaba en la sala, alzó la vista de su libro para posarla sobre la escena que tenía en frente.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Teme! – lo llamaba el rubio yendo detrás del Uchiha y tratando de alcanzarlo.

Sasuke caminó a pasos agigantados hacia la puerta de salida hasta que Naruto lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo justo cuando ya la había abierto.

_¡Teme!

_¿Qué quieres? – gruñó el pelinegro volteándose hacia él con su mirada afilada. A Naruto le desconcertó mucho la actitud del Uchiha, lo cual le hizo soltar su brazo con cuidado.

_¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? ¿Te está esperando Obito-sensei o algo así?

_No – respondió cortante.

_Ehm… ¿entonces tienes algo qué hacer o…?

_No – volvió a responder de la misma forma – adiós – se volteó de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir.

_¡Oye! – Naruto lo sujetó nuevamente, haciendo que el pelinegro le dedique una mirada asesina – si no pasa nada, ¿entonces cuál es la prisa?

_Ninguna – contestó zafándose del agarre con algo de brusquedad – deja de fastidiarme, y no olvides devolverme mi libro y lo quiero en el perfecto estado en el que te lo he entregado – y salió por la puerta.

_¡Sa…! – no pudo terminar de llamarlo porque la puerta se cerró en su nariz.

El rubio se quedó allí parado, con la boca abierta a medio hablar, pasmado porque no entendía nada.

_¿Qué le hiciste?

Naruto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kakashi rompiendo el silencio de repente.

_¿EH? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo con incredulidad por el cruel cuestionamiento que le hizo el peliplateado.

_Le hiciste algo – aseguró Kakashi, y a pesar de permanecer aparentemente inexpresivo, se escuchaba algo molesto. No sabía qué era lo que Naruto había hecho, pero estaba más que seguro de que el rubio había hecho algo.

_Yo-yo… – tartamudeó el blondo atónito – ¡Yo no hice nada! – se defendió.

_Le dijiste algo – volvió a asegurar Hatake.

_¡No! ¡Yo no dije nada malo! ¡De veras!

_No lo ves.

_¡Pe-pe-pero…! ¡Soy inocente!

_Es decepcionante que la gente pueda ser tan densa – farfulló Kakashi poniéndose de pie y subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, dejando al rubio atolondrado solo en la sala balbuceando incoherencias.

_¡Yo-yo-yo….!

A Naruto ya le iba a dar un colapso cerebral.

**_Cálmate –** escuchó la "angelical" voz de Kyuubi sacándolo del trance.

_ _"¡Pero Kurama! No entiendo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Por qué Sasuke se veía enojado?! ¡¿Y qué le pasa a Kakashi-sensei?! ¡De pronto él también parece enojado conmigo! ¡No comprendo! ¡Estoy confundido!"_

**_¿Confundido? – **el zorro esbozó una sonrisa de lado – **Ya deberías estar acostumbrado…**

_¡No me ayudas!

De repente el timbre sonó sobresaltándolo.

_¡SASUKE! – abrió la puerta apresurado, pero no se encontró con Sasuke.

_¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la persona medio asustada.

_Ah, Yamato-san – dijo decepcionado Naruto – disculpe, creí que era otra persona.

_Ya me di cuenta. ¿Está Kakashi? – preguntó cordialmente.

_Claro, claro. Pase – lo dejó entrar haciéndose a un lado, aún manteniendo su cara de desgano por lo que acababa de pasar con el Uchiha. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué se había puesto frío de repente? Que él recuerde no había pasado nada malo entre ellos en todo lo que duró el día en la academia.

Suspiró derrotado, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Tal vez sólo estaba gruñón porque pisó un chicle o algo así, o eso quería pensar.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Era Jueves, un día que nadie consideraría especial ni fuera de lo normal… Excepto Naruto, claro. Él no podía estar más preocupado, ahí sentado al lado de un témpano de hielo que en ningún momento se molestó en dirigirle la mirada a pesar de que el rubio se le quedaba mirando y esperando la más mínima señal de bondad.

_ _"Sigue enojado conmigo"_ – pensó el Uzumaki sin que la confusión deje sus facciones, porque realmente no comprendía lo que pasaba – _"¿Qué es lo que le sucede?"_

**_De seguro no es nada. Tal vez está con su menstruación.**

_ _"Sí, tal vez est… ¡¿QUÉ?!"_ – andaba tan distraído que su cerebro recién procesó la última palabra – _"¡Deja de bromear! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!" _

El simple pensamiento de eso era tan… ew.

Pero no estaba como para prestar alguna atención a las tontas bromas del zorro.

_Ehm, Sasuke – le habló buscando su mirada.

_Mh – le respondió el Uchiha sin quitar los ojos de su libro de psicología… en serio, ¿tan empeñado estaba en ignorar su existencia que hasta se ponía a leer una lección de psicología sin necesidad aparente?

_Ten tu libro de biología – el rubio le pasó el mencionado libro, esperando que en el acto de agarrarlo Sasuke haga contacto visual con él aunque sea por un segundo – gracias.

Sasuke puso los ojos en el libro, sólo en el libro, luego lo tomó, lo hojeó como para verificar que todo esté en orden y después lo guardó en su mochila diciendo…

_Hn.

Ok, con eso fue suficiente, Naruto no lo iba a aguantar más.

El rubio frunció el ceño y, ahí sentado, giró la mitad de su cuerpo hacia Sasuke poniendo su brazo en el espaldar de la silla del Uchiha logrando con ello una especie de acorralamiento. Y Sasuke, como era de esperarse, lo siguió ignorando… pero no por mucho tiempo, se propuso el rubio.

_Oye…

_¡Atención, engendros! – Naruto se calló ante la repentina voz del sensei, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento entró – Hoy llegaron nuevos alumnos de intercambio – informó Orochimaru después de lograr el silencio del aula, y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla – Entren – dicho eso, pasaron adentro tres jóvenes. Naruto los miró con algo de curiosidad. Eran un chico alto pelinaranja con el rostro bastante neutral, una chica pelirroja que parecía no querer estar allí, y un peliceleste que tenía un vaso en la mano y sonreía al parecer divertido con la actitud molesta de la pelirroja – Bien, ellos son Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin. – soltó simple y rápidamente – Ahora vayan a sentarse – hizo un ademán con la mano, como quien le dice "shu shu!" a un animalito.

Los tres llegados se sentaron en lugares que encontraron libres. La pelirroja y el del vaso detrás de ellos, y el pelinaranja paralelamente a Sasuke.

_Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Sasuke – dijo el más alto de ellos, sorprendiendo a Naruto. ¿Ese chico conocía a Sasuke?

_Hola, Sasuke~ – de repente escuchó una voz melosa detrás suyo sorprendiéndolo aún más. Se giró y se encontró con la pelirroja sonriéndole a Sasuke con ensoñación.

El rubio miró a Sasuke para ver su reacción.

_Hm – fue lo único que contestó, sin mirarlos siquiera.

Bueno, al menos no los estaba tratando diferente que a él… aunque eso no era mucho consuelo que digamos.

_Tan amigable como siempre – dijo el otro chico sentado detrás de Sasuke, sonriendo pesadamente.

_ _"¿De dónde se conocerán?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse el rubio.

_Ah, Sasuke-kun – le habló el profesor, aún en el proceso de sacar sus cosas de su maletín para iniciar la clase – Tú te encargarás de ayudar a los nuevos a ponerse al día.

_Hn.

Naruto se mordió el labio.

¡Cielos! Y antes él pensaba que Sasuke era un monótono bastardo que no hablaba mucho.

El rubio trató de contenerse. No era el lugar ni el momento para saltar encima del pelinegro y zarandearlo preguntándole desesperadamente qué rayos le pasaba.

No, era mejor esperar hasta el receso.

Y también haría un enorme esfuerzo por no voltearse a mirar asesinamente a la pelirroja que estaba detrás suyo, sabiendo que ella no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke con sus babosos ojos… sí, babosos… y con lentes de paso para mirarlo _mejor_.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Ok, esto es lo que voy a hacer – se dijo a sí mismo tomando un profundo respiro mientras se armaba de valor para salir por esa puerta por donde ya todos los alumnos habían salido a receso – voy a ir hasta él y preguntarle qué sucede – se decidió, saliendo a buscar a Sasuke, quien había ido con los alumnos nuevos a mostrarles la academia… como si no pudieran ir a conocerla solos.

**_Mh, ¿y tú crees que te responda como si nada si le preguntas?**

Naruto frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Sasuke.

__ "Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?"_

**_Pues no sé, ¿te acuerdas de esa pareja que estaba discutiendo en la esquina de tu colegio cuando tenías trece años?**

__ "Mmmh…"_

El rubio se puso a pensar, y sí, sí lo recordaba. Sería difícil olvidar una escena tan bizarra la cual observó con mucha atención hasta que Kakashi tuvo que ir a jalarlo del brazo para irse de una vez.

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_La pelinegra caminaba con pasos de elefantes alejándose del pelinaranja que venía por su detrás a pasos apresurados para alcanzarla. _

__¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él en un tono afligido._

__Nada – respondió ella sin detenerse ni mirarlo._

__Vamos, Susan, dime por qué estás enojada conmigo – exigió saber poniéndose enfrente de ella, haciendo que se detenga. _

__Eres un idiota, David, un completo idiota – fue la única respuesta de la chica mirándolo con ojos furibundos._

__¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice? – preguntó el chico muy confundido._

__ ¡Eres más idiota aún por no saberlo!_

_Naruto, que estaba a unos metros más allá mirando la escena, pestañeó algo sorprendido. ¿Qué le costaba a la chica decirle qué sucedía?_

__¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices?_

__ "Eso" – pensó el rubio concordando con el chico, hasta asintiendo con la cabeza._

__¡Tú más que nadie debería saberlo! ¡Ni siquiera te das cuenta! – le gruñó ella, para luego poner una cara triste – ¿Tan poco te importa?_

_El chico se desesperó._

__¡Pero es que no sé qué es lo que sucede!_

__¡Claro! – volvió a enojarse ella – ¡Seguro porque tú no consideras malo lo que hiciste!_

__¡Yo no hice nada malo!_

__¡¿Ves?! – lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado para alejarse de allí. El chico corrió tras ella._

__¡Naruto! – el rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kakashi llamándolo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuve esperando desde hace rato. Vámonos – lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó al auto._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

_... – Naruto se quedó un momento en silencio – _"No creo que Sasuke sea así"_ – afirmó convencido… o mejor dicho, afirmó tratando de convencerse.

**_A mí me parece que vas a tener que ingeniártelas para averiguar lo que sucede tú solito.**

**.**

_**/Mientras tanto…/**_

_Te ves más gruñón de lo que recuerdo – comentó Suigetsu antes de darle un sorbo a la pajilla de su vaso.

_Hn – respondió Sasuke, como si le importara un pepino la opinión del chico, y así era.

_No lo molestes, Suigetsu – lo regañó Karin dándole un codazo en el costado, ganándose una mirada furibunda del agredido – de seguro lo que lo tiene fastidiado es tu presencia.

_La tuya querrás decir, yo no soy el que se prende de su brazo cuando nadie está viendo o el que trata de estar a solas con él, ofrecida – le gruñó devuelta el otro, mientras que Juugo optaba sabiamente por quedarse callado.

Karin estaba a punto de lanzarle una sarta de insultos, pero fue interrumpida.

_¡Teme!

Los tres nuevos se voltearon, Sasuke sólo se detuvo.

Al ver al rubio corriendo hacia ellos, supieron que era a Sasuke a quien estaba llamando.

_Hahaha ¿teme? ¿Te dice teme? – preguntó divertido el peliceleste volteándose a mirar a Sasuke, quien se giró hacia el rubio soltando un suspiro de resignación.

El trío estaba sorprendido. No sabían de nadie que se tome esas libertades con Sasuke, y pensaron que sería peor ahora que parecía ser más seco de lo que era cuando lo conocieron a los trece años.

Ese rubio debía ser algo especial.

_Oye – Naruto llegó hasta ellos, sin quitar un solo momento sus ojos de Sasuke, pero al notar a los otros tres mirándolo cuestionadores decidió saludarlos – hola. Soy Naruto, mucho gusto – ellos estaban a punto de responderle algo, pero el rubio volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke casi inmediatamente – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

_No – respondió el Uchiha rotundamente – Estoy ocupado.

_Puedes ir – dijo Juugo de inmediato – nosotros podemos recorrer el lugar solos.

Sasuke lo miró asesinamente y Juugo supo que no debió haber dicho nada.

_Estoy ocupado – repitió de nuevo.

_Pero él acaba de decir que-

_Dije que no – reiteró volteándose y alejándose con las manos en sus bolsillos.

El trío se quedó parado mirándolo con confusión mientras el rubio se apresuró a alcanzarlo y a ponerse frente a él, deteniéndolo.

_Vamos, Sasuke, ¿qué pasa contigo?

_Nada.

_¡No me digas que nada! – se exasperó el Uzumaki – ¡Te estás portando como un témpano de hielo conmigo!

_Guau, ¿o sea que con él no se porta así? – se preguntó Suigetsu en voz baja y los tres se lanzaron miradas de cuestionamiento entre ellos.

_¿Y qué quieres? – espetó Sasuke – ¿Que salte a tu alrededor lanzando flores?

Naruto abrió su boca para seguir gritándole pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrar. Se sentía irritado y tenso, pero enojarse no serviría de nada, debía tratar a Sasuke con algo de delicadeza, después de todo, no sabía qué era lo que le sucedía, y si era algo grave la regaría si se ponía a discutir con él.

Soltó un suspiro calmándose a sí mismo y luego levantó sus cansados ojos hacia el pelinegro.

_Vamos, teme, dime qué pasa.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada frunciendo el ceño, pero luego de un momento pareció relajar sus facciones, y entonces…

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

_Nada, déjame en paz.

Pasó por su lado y se alejó dejando a Naruto ahí parado con un tic en la ceja.

Los otros tres se apresuraron a alcanzar a Sasuke y no comentaron nada respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

Y así, comenzó el caos.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

¿Qué capítulo tan horrible, verdad? Lo sé, es frustrante.

Bueno, antes de seguir comportándome más emo de lo que ya soy, quiero mandarle saludos y gracias a todas aquellas bellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios. GRACIAS! Los quiero! No merezco tanto amor T^T

Ahora, hay un par de cosas muy muy importantes que quiero aclarar. Presten atención un momento por favor, no se vayan!

Es algo que voy a esclarecer porque muchas salieron con estos temas en los reviews del capítulo anterior:

Primero… **ESTE FIC ES ****NARUSASU**, lo que significa: Naruto seme y Sasuke uke. No es "sasunaru", es NaruSasu y lo dice claramente en el SUMARY… casi me da un ataque cuando varias personas mencionaron "sasunaru" refiriéndose a mi fic O-O Todos mis fics son NaruSasu y así será for ever xD

Segundo, muchas me preguntaron sobre ponerle pareja a Itachi, así que voy a hablar de esto en forma general para que todos lo sepan….

No me gustan _todas_ las parejas chicoxchico, de hecho, son pocas las que me gustan, y tampoco me gusta desarrollar parejas que no son muy necesarias para la trama de la historia. Sinceramente no estaba pensando en ponerle una pareja a Itachi, pero puedo hacer un cambio si la mayoría lo pide. Aunque hay algo importante que quiero resaltar: si pusiera a Itachi con un chico, sería sólo y únicamente con… nnnnnmmm… ¡con Shisui! X3, pero no sé, la mayoría no está acostumbrado al ShisuIta (y debo decir que ni yo, pero la idea me parece atractiva), si lo aceptan podría ponerlo, aunque no lo desarrollaría demasiado, sería mucho trabajo y se saldría de lo principal. No, no me pidan itadei, por favor, no concibo la idea, no podría poner a Itachi con una persona tan superficial, el chico no me cae bien y no me gusta que se tome como un paralelo del sasunaru (y cabe decir que no me gusta el sasunaru) y menos que sea comparado de alguna forma con Naruto (ni en aspecto, que Naruto es muchísimo más varonil), además… ya tengo planes para él, fufufufu *frota sus manos*. Perdónenme por favor, sé que todos tenemos distintos gustos y todos tienen libertad de gustar de lo que quieran, incluyéndome, por eso se los digo, para que no haya ninguna sorpresa.

Entonces lo dejaré a votación: 'OPCIÓN A' si quieren que ponga a Itachi con Shisui, y 'OPCION B' si prefieren que no entremos en detalle de su vida amorosa y se quede como está. USTEDES DECIDEN. Y será lo que decida la mayoría, así que por favor, nadie se esponje si no sale lo que querían, sí? *^*

Por último, sé que no merezco reviews así que no los pediré T^T

¡Chau a todos! ¡Los quiero!


	16. Caos (parte 2)

**¡HOLA!**

**Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por demorar tanto, sé que dije en dos semanas y luego me resultó imposible… a parte que mi cruel mente me hizo algo… pues… **_**cruel**_**… por lo que me veo forzada a hacer estas preguntas:**

**¿Tienes un examen mañana y deberías estar estudiando? ¿Tienes tarea qué hacer y si no la presentas el profesor te mirará feo? ¿Tienes que levantarte temprano y ya deberías estar durmiendo? ¿Tienes que salvar al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre? ¿Tienes por nombre Kishimoto y deberías estar dibujando para sacar el manga en una semana y no en dos?**

**Si la respuesta es "sí", NO LEAS… aún xD.**

**¿Por qué digo esto? Porque, como dije, mi cruel mente hizo algo cruel llamado 127 páginas… ¡SÍ! ¡El desgraciado capítulo tiene 127 páginas! ¡Y sin nada interesante! ¿pueden creerlo? D: **

**Esa es una de las razones por la que tardé también: rellenar huecos que no había visto antes ¬_¬U**

**Ahora, los que leerán tráiganse una merienda xD**

**Por cierto, esto es completamente SEGUIDO del anterior capítulo, o sea, que no pasó "algún tiempo" o algo así. **

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

**CAOS (Parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

_Oye, Guy – le habló el Uchiha acercándose a paso rápido – ¿viste a Kakashi?

_Mmmh… – el pelinegro puso una pose pensativa tratando de recordar – ¡Sí! Lo vi saliendo de la academia hacia el snack que está enfrente.

Obito se extrañó mucho con la información. ¿Por qué Kakashi saldría del establecimiento a tomar su café habiendo un snack dentro de la academia? Tal vez Guy sólo se había confundido.

_¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó disconforme con lo que le había dicho.

_Sí, me pareció haberlo escuchado decir que tenía que reunirse con un amigo allí aprovechando esta media hora de receso.

_ _"¿Un amigo…?" _

Obito pensó que tal vez se refería a Jiraya y estaban hablando de Akatsuki. Ese era precisamente el tema que quería abordar, por lo que pensó que sería conveniente si se les unía.

Con eso en mente, el Uchiha salió de la academia y se dirigió al snack en cuestión. Cruzó la calle, llegó hasta el lugar, y allí se asomó por la grande ventana de cristal para ver si Kakashi realmente estaba allí. Y lo vio… pero la persona que lo acompañaba no se trataba precisamente de Jiraya.

_ _"¿Quién demonios es ese?"_

Kakashi estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana y el fulano estaba de frente por lo que podía verlo claramente.

No conocía a ese tipo, pero por alguna razón un profundo desagrado creció en él haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

El fulano castaño sonreía bastante animado con la charla que tenía con el Hatake. No veía al peliplateado pero de seguro que también le estaba sonriendo el muy desgraciado.

Obito soltó un bufido sonoro y se quedó ahí parado en la ventana, clavándole la mirada asesina al fulano y luego clavándola en la espalda de Kakashi. Sin quitar los ojos de esa ventana, no supo en qué momento había comenzado a caminar de un lado para el otro como si fuera un león recién enjaulado.

_¿Obito?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquella voz hablándole. Al voltearse se encontró con un rostro femenino mirándolo con extrañeza.

_Kurenai, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con algo de tensión bailando en su voz, pero aún así tratando de sonreír.

_He estado viniendo aquí seguido últimamente – explicó ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa – sirven un cappuccino excelente.

_Ah…

_¿Y tú qué hacías?

_¿Yo? Ehm… yo sólo… – no supo qué inventarse, así que decidió decir la verdad – bueno… quería conversar con Kakashi, pero al parecer él está ocupado – hizo una mueca de desagrado mirando hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba el mencionado – así que creo que me voy.

Por inercia, la pelinegra llevó sus ojos hacia la ventana.

_Ah… – comprendió la situación al ver la escena.

Y luego se rió.

Con que a eso se debía.

_¿Qué es gracioso? – Obito frunció el ceño ante la risa de Kurenai. No le parecía nada bueno que ella vea a Kakashi con el fulano y suelte risitas de fangirl.

_Creo que estás en un dilema, Obito – sonrió de lado – ¿quieres que te invite a tomar algo y conversamos?

Obito se sorprendió un poco ante la propuesta, pero luego sonrió con alivio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y esa sería una buena oportunidad para desahogarse y pedir consejos. ¿Quién mejor que una mujer seria para darte consejos amorosos? Después de todo, quería hablar con ella desde antes.

_Está bien, pero quien invita soy yo – dijo sonriendo abiertamente y ofreciéndole el brazo para entrar al snack.

_Conste que tú lo dijiste – ella tomó su brazo sonriendo de lado.

.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_Oye, Guy – dijo apagando su cigarro – ¿viste a Kurenai?

_Mmmh… – el pelinegro puso una pose pensativa tratando de recordar – ¡Sí! La vi saliendo de la academia hacia el snack que está enfrente.

_Ah, gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa y se fue.

**.**

**/*/En el snack…/*/**

_Así que… – habló la pelinegra mientras agregaba azúcar a su cappuccino – tienes miedo de que te rechace.

_Y de que me odie, de que me desprecie, de que me aborrezca, de que me pegue, de que se aleje y de todas aquellas cosas que uno paranoicamente se puede imaginar.

Kurenai se rió.

_No debes dejar que eso te pare. En el fondo tú sabes que Kakashi te corresponde.

Obito suspiró con cansancio y llevó sus ojos hacia la mesa en la que estaba la persona en cuestión.

_Sí, claro. Sólo míralo. Charlando amenamente con su amigo y ni siquiera nota que estoy a unas cuantas mesas lejos de él – resopló mirando hacia otro lado.

_Oh, vamos, deja de ser excéntrico. Te ha notado desde que entramos, pero, como sabes, él es bueno ignorando aquello que quiere ignorar. – alegó ella sin quitar su sonrisa – aunque contigo es más difícil.

Obito la miró confundido.

_¿Por qué lo dices?

_Porque ahora mismo te está mirando.

El pelinegro se volvió a voltear de inmediato, y sí, efectivamente, el peliplateado lo estaba mirando. Pero Kakashi no tomó la actitud de "Ay, no. Me cachó mirándolo" desviando la mirada en ese instante, al contrario, se le quedó viendo un momento con sus aburridos ojos sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción y luego volvió a mirar al fulano como si no hubiera visto nada de nada.

_Uy, sí. Ahora sí no tengo ninguna duda de su infinito amor por mí – dijo el Uchiha burlesco e irónico. Se sentía un poco ridículo por andar como esos adolescentes bobos que están con su "Kyah, me está mirando", "¿Viste, viste? ¡Me miró!", "Uy, no voltees, está mirando hacia acá"... … … puaj.

Kurenai se rió ante el comentario.

_Sólo inténtalo, Obito. Mi intuición femenina nunca me falla. Estoy segura de que si te sinceras con él, todo saldrá bien – afirmó ella – Kakashi es un adulto, si le dices lo que sientes él no va a irse con rodeos y...

_ ¡Y me va a decir que "No"! – exclamó exasperado. Ya se imaginaba a Kakashi diciéndole "No" sin rodeos y sin pensársela dos veces.

_ ¡No! ¡Te va a decir que "Sí"! – exclamó ella devuelta.

_¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ella lo miró divertida.

_Sólo recuerda que no tienes por qué andar con delicadezas cuando se lo confieses. Es más, sería bueno que tomes algunos ejemplos de cierto librito que le gusta leer a Kakashi – le sonrió cómplice guiñándole un ojo.

_¡Heheh! Sí, puede que tengas razón – dijo el Uchiha con otros ánimos ahora. No era como si fuera a tomar ejemplo de ese maldito libro (maldito porque parecía que competía con él por la atención de Kakashi), pero tampoco iba a actuar como un niñato novato – Gracias, Kurenai – agradeció él sonriendo y mirándola dulcemente, cogiendo sus blancas manos entre las suyas de forma delicada.

La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa levantando una ceja.

_¿Estás haciendo esto para darle celos a Kakashi? – le preguntó en un susurro, pero sin hacerse soltar, porque la idea le parecía divertida.

_No. A Kakashi no – le susurró de vuelta y se rió un poco – A Asuma. – le apuntó con los ojos hacia la ventana, entonces Kurenai se volteó encontrándose con Asuma afuera de la enorme ventana mirándolos muy feo.

Los dos se rieron.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Durante el último receso del día…/*/**

Naruto estaba muy confundido.

Se la pasó todo el día tratando de hablar con Sasuke, pero éste se empeñaba en no escucharlo e ignorar su existencia.

Y ahora estaba allí, sentado en la azotea de la academia al otro lado de malla, como si el emo fuera él, sintiéndose tenso y enojado, manteniendo el ceño permanentemente fruncido.

_Tenías razón, Kurama – soltó de repente el rubio – Sasuke no es lo que yo creía.

El zorro permaneció en silencio por un momento. El hecho de que le dé la razón de ese modo no era una buena señal. Sabía que tarde o temprano el rubio saldría de esa actitud pesimista que había tomado por el momento, pero era mejor que sea _temprano_, no por su relación con el Uchiha, sino por él mismo, pues si se dejaba hundir por el enojo y la derrota las cosas iban a comenzar a salir mal.

**_Debe haber alguna razón para que esté así, ¿quién va a cambiar de repente sin motivo aparente?**

_No me interesa, y no quieras defenderlo ahora – refutó iracundo.

_**Sólo digo la verdad** – aclaró el demonio sintiendo la rabia del rubio corriendo por sus venas. Lo bueno era que no había perdido el control – **estás enfadado **– resaltó.

_¿Y qué? ¿No tengo derecho a estarlo?

Enfadado y _muy irritable_, observó Kurama.

**_No me refiero a eso, mocoso. La mente se turba cuando se experimentan emociones que se relacionan con el ego.**

_¿El ego? – cuestionó con clara irritación en su voz. Se sentía muy irascible, no estaba para rodeos metafóricos.

**_Sí. En este momento sientes enojo a causa de tu ego. Según tú, tú no hiciste nada malo y él solamente está siendo cruel porque sí. **

_¡Pero es que yo no hice nada, joder!

**_Estás enojado, de ese modo no puedes ver si hay motivos ocultos y menos tomar decisiones. Espera a que se te pase, cuando tu mente se aclare y hayas ya pasado esta emoción sabrás qué hacer. **

El blondo resopló audiblemente, aun manteniendo el ceño fruncido. Él también tenía orgullo, maldición. No iba a arrastrarse por nadie ni dejar que nadie lo trate como basura, no cuando no existía un motivo real. Porque él estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no había hecho nada malo.

Al principio pensó que se trataría de algo que le sucedía a Sasuke, algo que no tenía que ver precisamente con él. Pero Sasuke mostró hostilidad directamente hacia él en todo el día, así que estaba más que claro que su problema era con él.

Y Naruto no tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser el problema…

A menos que…

**_Ahora estás triste** – volvió a puntualizar el zorro.

_¿Eso también tiene que ver con mi ego? – preguntó con desánimo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha.

**_Depende en qué piensas. **

_Pienso en que tal vez… – soltó un suspiro antes de continuar hablando con su voz apagada – Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía y decidió alejarse de mí… porque no me corresponde.

Maldición, se le rompía el corazón tan sólo de imaginar eso. ¿Sería ese el rechazo indirecto de Sasuke?

Tal vez… lo mejor era rendirse. Nadie puede obligar a nadie a amar.

**_Nah, si tuviera la capacidad de darse cuenta lo habría hecho mucho antes. Además si fuera eso se alejaría de ti pero no tendría motivos para verse **_**enojado**_**, no es tu culpa que seas tan tonto y te hayas enamorado de él. **

El rubio sonrió de lado con algo de pesadez.

_¿Se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor?

**_No. No estoy aquí para andar consolándote. **

_Pero lo estás intentando – resaltó el Uzumaki con ganas de picarlo.

**_ Lo que estoy intentando es que no me des jaqueca. **

_Zorro tsundere…

**_Pedazo de animal. **

_¿Me llamas "animal" a _mí_?

**_Dije "pedazo".**

El rubio soltó un par de carcajadas, sintiéndose un poco mejor de repente. Pero su buen humor no le duró mucho cuando desde donde estaba vio a cierto Uchiha apresurando su paso para alcanzar a cierto tutor suyo. Ambos terminaron doblando la esquina que llevaba hacia los pasillos de la academia, desapareciendo de su campo visual.

Naruto frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y…

Saltó.

_**¡Idiota, no hagas eso! ¡Te pueden…! **– el Uzumaki aterrizó en sus dos pies justo en frente de un chico que estaba caminando por ahí, dejándolo tieso de la impresión – **… ver… … …** – ya era muy tarde –** imbécil.**

No era común que la gente ande saltando de los techos de esa manera, pero eso era lo último que le importaba a Naruto en ese momento.

Ignorando la cara perpleja del desconocido chico, caminó a paso de elefante hacia su destino.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_ ¿Disfrutaste tu charla?

Cualquiera diría que era una pregunta de lo más normal, pero por alguna razón no lo sentía así. De todas formas, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento.

_Sí – respondió Kakashi como si nada sin quitar la vista de su libro… ¿Que si estaba leyendo? No, con el Uchiha presente le era imposible concentrarse, pero podía fingir muy bien que lo hacía, en especial si pasaba la hoja como si ya hubiera terminado de leer una página – ¿y tú disfrutaste la tuya?

No podía fingir que no lo había visto, eso sería demasiado, porque él no era ciego… ni sordo, ya que el pelinegro y su acompañante se la pasaron riendo de lo lindo durante toda la media hora del primer receso. Luego de pasar esa media hora, Kakashi salió del snack porque tenía que volver a la academia, mientras que el pelinegro (y no es que haya estado prestando alguna atención a lo que hacía) se quedó un rato más conversando y riendo con Kurenai.

_Mucho, mucho – contestó con diversión Obito, al parecer satisfecho de que le haya devuelto la pregunta – excepto por la parte en la que Asuma amenazaba con apagar su cigarrillo en mi frente.

Kakashi pasó la hoja.

Cuando él salió del snack, vio a Asuma entrar, pero no se quedó a ver qué sucedía y continuó su camino hacia la academia. Claro está, porque no le importaba.

_Está en todo su derecho si estabas coqueteando con su novia – su voz no profesaba nada que no fuera desinterés. Aunque lastimosamente para él, no se dio cuenta de que había pasado la hoja de su libro demasiado pronto, nadie leería tan rápido…

_No estaba coqueteando con ella, sólo estábamos conversando. Como amigos – se apresuró a decir el otro. ¿Era su impresión o Kakashi estaba pensando cosas erradas? ¿Él y Kurenai? ¡Por favor!

Aunque le gustaba la idea de que el peliplateado se ponga celosito.

_Dile eso a él. No es como si a mí me concerniera o interesara el asunto.

Y sí, definitivamente cualquiera que lo viera diría que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Kakashi pasó la hoja de nuevo.

Esperó a que el pelinegro diga alguna otra tontería.

Pero no dijo nada.

Hubo un momento de sumo silencio que comenzó a poner al peliplateado con los nervios de punta, y se esforzó mucho por no levantar la mirada hacia Obito para ver con qué cara se le había quedado mirando.

_¿Sabes qué creo? – Kakashi se sobresaltó un poco cuando el libro le fue arrebatado abruptamente de las manos, obligándolo a mirar al pelinegro frente a él – Me has estado evitando desde esa noche.

_Síiiiii, esa noche en la que casi te beso, y tú haces de cuenta que nada de nada pasó._

Quería decir eso, pero prefirió no hacerlo por el momento.

_Yo no te evito – contrarresto el otro con su característica imperturbabilidad – simplemente hago lo que tengo que hacer y voy a donde tengo que ir. Eres tú quien sin motivo aparente anda persiguiéndome – le arrebató el libro de vuelta y se dispuso a alejarse del lugar.

No. No estaba huyendo. Sólo tenía algo qué hacer.

Pero Obito se paró enfrente impidiéndole seguir.

_Es porque quiero estar cerca de ti.

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

Eso había sonado muy raro. ¿Estaría tratando de darle un segundo mensaje o simplemente estaba soltando cosas idiotas sin pensar como siempre?

_ ¿Y por qué quieres estar cerca de mí?

Obito abrió la boca para contestar.

Y la volvió a cerrar.

Pero estaba decidido…

_Porque… … … _"Vamos, sólo díselo y ya"_ – se dio valor a sí mismo –... eres mi amigo.

_...

_...

_...

__"¡Me odio!"_

Se agarró la frente. _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde_, se repetía una y otra vez.

_Tienes muchos amigos – dijo Kakashi encogiendo los hombros. Como había imaginado, Obito sólo estaba soltando cosas idiotas sin pensar – busca a otro con quien pasar el tiempo – se hizo a un lado para seguir su camino, pero fue impedido de nuevo.

El pelinegro se apresuró a hablar.

_No es sólo porque eres mi amigo.

_... – Kakashi lo observó con detenimiento. El Uchiha se había puesto bastante serio de repente.

_¿Quieres que te diga el por qué?

Kakashi tardó un momento en contestar.

_¿Si te digo que sí, me vas a responder de una forma muy tonta?

_Mh… – se puso pensativo por un momento. Diga lo que diga, de seguro Kakashi pensaría que suena tonto – probablemente sí – resopló.

Kakashi ya se lo imaginaba diciendo "Es porque eres mi _mejor_ amigo" como el cabezota que era. Pero la seriedad y ansiedad con las que el otro lo miraba le hacían pensar que lo que le iba a decir era algo diferente.

_Dime – guardó su libro.

Obito pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Kakashi había guardado su libro y ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente… ¡Estaba dispuesto a escucharlo! ¡Estaba esperando!

Está bien, no era momento de ponerse nervioso, no importaba que la inmensa emoción corra por sus venas.

El Uchiha tomó todo el aire y el valor que pudo.

Lo haría. Lo diría ahora y nada se lo impediría.

_Es porque yo…

_¡Kakashi-sensei!

_¡Agh!

Cuando Obito se dio cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo.

_Ehm… – Kakashi había visto cada segundo de cómo Naruto llegó corriendo para pararse en frente suyo y darle un empujón a Obito en el proceso – ¿qué pasa, Naruto?

_Nada – le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – sólo quería saludarte… ¡oh! – exclamó mirando al pelinegro (el cual aún estaba procesando lo que había pasado) en el suelo, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia – ¡Obito-sensei! ¿Fui yo quien lo tiró? ¡Disculpe! ¡Es que no lo vi! – se acercó con cara de preocupado – ¡deje que lo ayude! – le extendió la mano.

Obito, aún algo desconcertado, tomó la mano del rubio, quien lo jaló para levantarlo… o eso parecía…

_¡Agh! – volvió a caer sentado cuando la mano del Uzumaki lo soltó de golpe.

_ ¡Oh, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Se me resbaló! – se disculpó melodramáticamente – ¡Pobrecito! – sin motivo alguno, le acarició bruscamente la cabeza.

_¡AU! – se quejó de dolor el pelinegro cuando el rubio tocó, aparentemente sin querer, la zona de su cabeza que aún le dolía a causa del golpe que le había dado Kakashi un par de días antes.

_¿Qué?, ¿le duele allí? – Naruto fingió sorpresa, pero por dentro le daban unas ganas de agarrar a patadas al Uchiha, porque el que le duela que le toque allí sólo comprobaba sus sospechas – ¡No lo sabía! ¡Pobre!

_Sí, es que… – Obito se puso de pie (ya que se había hecho obvio que era más conveniente no esperar la ayuda de Naruto) con los ojos puestos en Kakashi, sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Ya no tenía un chichón pero aún le dolía esa parte si se la tocaba… ¿quién iba a decir que Kakashi le trataría de partir la cabeza sólo porque… sólo porque… ehm… quería… ver la película sin pasar nada?

La alegre voz de Naruto lo sacó de su trance.

_ ¡Dicen que si se dan palmadas fuertes donde duele, el dolor desaparece más rápido! ¡Intentémoslo!

_ ¿Qué? – antes de poder decir algo más, Naruto ya estaba a su lado dándole zape tras zape en su cabeza – ¡AH! ¡Auch! ¡Ya ba…! ¡Agh! ¡Detente! ¡YA BASTA! – tuvo que agarrar al rubio de las muñecas para detenerlo.

¿Por qué justo cuando tenía todo el valor acumulado y estaba a punto, a _puntísimo_, de decirle a Kakashi _aquello_ que tenía que decirle, se aparece el mocoso a arruinarlo todo?

El Uchiha buscó con la mirada a Kakashi y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo por ningún lado.

_Se fue…

Junto con su oportunidad.

_¿Quién? ¿Kakashi-sensei? Sí, se fue, seguro porque usted lo tenía aburrido y-¡AGH!

El rubio gritó de dolor al recibir un fuerte cocacho en la cabeza.

_Aaauuu… – se frotó la zona afectada – ¿por qué la agresión? – preguntó, como si realmente no comprendiera el por qué del golpe.

_Aw, ¿te duele tu cabecita? – Obito no podía poner una voz más fingida – Yo te ayudo a desaparecer el dolor.

Obito lo agarró del cuello con el brazo para inmovilizarlo y comenzó a darle coscorrones sin piedad.

_ ¡AGH¡ ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡NO! ¡AU!

El pelinegro lo soltó (más por el forcejeo del Uzumaki que por compasión) y lo miró acusador.

Había sido su culpa. ¡Se lo arruinó!

Y Naruto, aún frotándose la cabeza, también lo miró acusador y desafiante.

Ambos se asesinaban con los ojos.

_¿Se puede saber qué se trae usted con Kakashi? – la voz del rubio exigía una respuesta.

Obito no sabía a qué se refería exactamente o a qué se debía esa pregunta y la mirada desconfiada del joven… pero no importaba, Naruto no tenía por qué meterse en ese asunto.

_ Nada que te incumba – le contestó de forma retadora. ¿Qué mejor que un toque de superioridad?

El Uzumaki tensó sus hombros y apretó los puños de la ira ante semejante respuesta insatisfactoria.

_¡Me incumbe! ¡Él es mi tutor!

_¿Y eso qué? Es tu tutor, tú no eres el suyo – Hah, punto para él.

_...

Naruto tomó un profundísimo respiro. Tenía que calmarse, se suponía que había aprendido a controlar su rabia. Pero se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil con todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Todas las cosas se le habían acumulado en el centro de sus nervios.

_¿Sabe qué? Voy a decirle un secreto… – habló, como si estuviera a punto de hacerle un favor a Obito. Éste sólo levantó una ceja – Kakashi-sensei se pone esa máscara porque es _deforme_. Es horrible, ¡espantoso! Parece salido de una película de terror.

El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido. ¿Qué tramaba el rubio diciéndole eso?

_Eso no es cierto – alegó con mucha seguridad, haciendo un gesto de molestia por la mentira que acababa de escuchar – Kakashi tiene un rostro perfect… tamente normal– miró a un lado tratando de disimular un poco de seriedad, pero el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudaban mucho.

Fue el turno de Naruto de mirarlo con suma sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho ese?

_¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? – cuestionó estrechando los ojos. No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

_Porque lo he visto, obviamente.

_¡¿CÓMO QUE LO HA VISTO?! – preguntó lleno de cólera, como si esa fuera la mayor injusticia del mundo – ¡Si él no se saca la máscara ni cuando se baña!

_...

_...

_¿Tú lo has espiado bañándose? – el ceño fruncido del pelinegro se hizo presente después de la momentánea perplejidad.

Naruto se sintió achicopalado.

Oh. Se le había salido sin querer. No era su intención decir eso.

_¡No! – contestó de inmediato el rubio, con las mejillas algo rojas. Eso y su actitud alterada lo delataron de inmediato; se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio a Obito estrechar los acusadores ojos, así que no valía la pena tratar de mentir al respecto – bueno… sí. Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, ambos tenemos lo mismo, ¿no? – se justificó con altanería, como si no fuera culpable de nada.

El Uchiha cruzó los brazos.

_Pues, yo pienso que él se pone la máscara al bañarse porque sabe que un _tonto_ tratará de espiarlo.

_¿Eso significa que usted lo espió bañándose?

_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo…! – el Uchiha se puso rojo y alterado también, dejándose al descubierto con su actitud nerviosa, haciendo que el rubio tenga ganas de estrangularlo – ¡fue hace mucho tiempo! Además, como dijiste, no tiene nada de malo, ambos tenemos lo mismo.

_¡Pues pronto no lo tendrás!

_¡¿QUÉ?! – dio un paso hacia atrás por pura inercia, y hasta le dieron ganas de cubrir sus "obititos" con las manos para protegerlos de ese infame ser que los estaba amenazando.

_¡No te pienso quitar los ojos de encima! – ratificó el Uzumaki con severidad, dando un paso amenazador hacia él.

_¡Yo sólo quiero ser su amigo! – se justificó rápidamente el pelinegro…. Bueno, no sólo quería ser su amigo, pero no era como si debiera decirle eso a Naruto, y menos con ese rechazo que mostraba. Sentía el peligro en el aire, Naruto estaba muy tenso y, además de eso, notó que había dejado de tratarlo de "usted", lo cual sólo podía significar que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

_ ¡Claro! ¡Un amigo _atrevido_!

El Uchiha lo miró atónito.

_¿Un amigo QUÉ?!

Ahora sí que no sabía qué pasaba.

_Si él no quiere ser su "amigo"… – resaltó las comillas con sus dedos y con su cínico tono de voz – ¡entonces déjelo en paz!

El mayor se molestó ante lo dicho, cambió de repente su mirada a una despectiva y cruzó los brazos de nuevo para mostrar su desacuerdo con el gesto. ¿Quién se creía Naruto para decirle lo que debía hacer y lo que no? ¿El rey del Universo?

_¿Acaso estás celoso? – le preguntó, esperando que le especifique algo que explique tanta alteración por su parte con respecto a su relación con Kakashi. Es que no tenía sentido que se ponga tan agresivo, él no había hecho nada malo… delante de Naruto… …. ¿o sí?

Además, ¿qué era eso de "atrevido"?

_Yo no estoy celoso. ¡Sólo quiero que nadie lo moleste!

_ ¡Yo no lo estoy molestando!

Naruto se quedó callado por un momento, apretando los labios para no dejar salir palabras sin antes pensar. Él no estaba furioso sólo por un asunto físico. Había visto a Kakashi deprimido desde que llegaron a Konoha, no tenía idea de a quién se debía pero algo le decía que Obito tenía mucho que ver, aunque no sabía en qué sentido exactamente.

Él no quería que Kakashi sufra.

_Sé que es su amigo, pero si él no quiere nada con usted, entonces déjelo en paz – exigió con severidad, aparentemente más sosegado.

_¿Eso es una amenaza? – preguntó el mayor inmutable y retador, al parecer no se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba tentando su suerte. Naruto parecía estar más calmado, pero la verdad era que estaba a punto de explotar, y si lo seguía provocando… – ¡Yo hago lo que se me pegue en gana! ¡No tengo por qué estar haciendo lo que me dice un mocoso!

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba estampado contra la pared, levantado de la solapa con sus pies fuera del suelo, y con un par de ojos rojos frente a él mirándolo furibundos.

Nadie podía culparlo de sentir miedo.

_**_Este "mocoso" ha mandado al hospital a más personas de las que te imaginas **_– la voz oscura del Uzumaki retumbó en sus tímpanos –_** hazte un favor a ti mismo y deja a Kakashi en paz. Porque si me entero de que le has hecho daño, me olvidaré de mi humanidad y haré que te arrepientas de tu existencia en esta tierra.**_

Dejando de lado el terror que le provocaba tener al rubio hecho un demonio frente a él, el Uchiha procesó sus palabras.

_Hacerle daño…_

_Nunca ha sido mi intención el hacerle daño – le dijo seriamente, y de la forma más sincera posible, lo cual hizo que, después de un momento manteniéndole la escudriñadora mirada, los ojos rojos del Uzumaki desaparezcan y opte por ponerlo en el suelo de nuevo.

_No me interesan sus intenciones, sino los hechos – le aclaró de forma rotunda – No tengo nada en contra suya, pero Kakashi-sensei es preciado para mí y lo protegeré a toda costa, no importa de quién. – dicho eso, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

_No te preocupes… – susurró Obito ya estando completamente solo – No permitiré que vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa. No otra vez.

**.**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Al Otro Día…/*/**

Era viernes, otro tormentoso día para Naruto…

Sasuke seguía igual de indiferente y él seguía igual de irritable a causa de eso.

Pero tampoco había intentado hablar con él de nuevo. Él no estaba para andar rogándole a nadie.

Prefirió ocupar su tiempo en…

_¿Qué sucede contigo, Naruto? – le preguntó Kakashi. Ambos estaban en la enfermería, sentados en sillas frente a frente mientras el peliplateado trataba las heridas del rubio con la mayor delicadeza posible – Es la tercera vez en el día que vienes y _mandas_ a gente a la enfermería, creí haberte dicho que no te metas en problemas dentro de la academia.

Naruto sólo tenía golpes superficiales. Los otros pobres chicos que habían cometido la idiotez de buscarle pelea y que quedaron en la inconsciencia habían sido atendidos primero, haciendo que las enfermeras se ocupen en ellos, quedando sólo Kakashi para curar a Naruto.

_Lo sé, lo siento – dijo desganado el Uzumaki – ellos me provocaron.

_Te han provocado desde que llegaste (y tú también los provocabas); últimamente estabas haciendo un muy buen trabajo ignorándolos, pero _ahora_ estás reaccionando a las provocaciones sin pensarlo dos veces – puntualizó Kakashi mientras remojaba el algodón en alcohol – algo te sucede.

_No es nada – gruñó el rubio mirando a un lado.

_Podría ayudarte si me lo dices – le ofreció mientras pasaba el algodón por una de las heridas de la cara de Naruto.

_¡Sss! – el rubio siseó de dolor antes de hablar – ya te dije que no es nada, es sólo que ando aburrido.

_Ya no te veo pasando tiempo con Sasuke – el blondo se tensó visiblemente cuando el mayor dijo eso – ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó, recordando el suceso del otro día. Sasuke estaba enfadado por algo y Naruto parecía no comprender el por qué… al parecer el problema se había puesto peor desde ahí.

_¿Para qué quiero estar cerca de ese bastardo? – pronunció con rabia mal contenida, lo cual hizo que Kakashi sepa que el asunto era más preocupante de lo que pensaba – Que él y su estreñimiento se vayan a la mierda-Agh! – se quejó de dolor cuando el peliplateado puso algo de brusquedad en la curación… y lo había hecho a propósito para que deje de decir sandeces.

_A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, Naruto. – le dijo calmadamente mientras seguía con su labor, esta vez con más cuidado – Debes aprender a olvidarte del enojo y observar lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

_¿A qué te ref…? – interrumpió su pregunta cuando el líquido curativo penetró en su herida, obligándolo a hacer una mueca de dolor.

_Sasuke fue el otro día a llevarte el libro para que estudies. No cualquiera se tomaría esa molestia. Como amigo le importas.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Él también había tomado en cuenta eso, pero no podía sacar ninguna conclusión coherente con respecto a lo que sucedía.

__ "Entonces… ¿por qué me trata tan mal ahora?" _– pensó frustrado y mortificado.

_Quédate quieto.

_¡Auch! – el rubio se sobresaltó al sentir el dolor cuando Kakashi le puso un paño húmedo en la herida que tenía en la mandíbula – Creo que la curación duele más que los golpes – se quejó, aún manteniendo la expresión de dolor en su cara.

_No dirías eso si esperaras hasta mañana sin curarte.

_Mh.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Kakashi terminaba con su labor de curarlo. Después de un momento notó a Naruto mirándolo fijamente, con unos ojos que podría considerar _acusadores_. Trató de ignorar esa mirada pensando que se debía a que le estaba haciendo doler con la curación, pero cuando, otro momento después, el rubio desvió la mirada a un lado soltando un bufido de enfado supo que se debía a otra cosa.

_¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, sabiendo que tanto refunfuño de su parte no se debía al asunto de Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró jetón.

Luego desvió la mirada a un lado otra vez y farfulló dentro de su boca…

_Tú se lo mostraste – pronunció con decepción.

_ ¿Qué? – Kakashi dejó de realizar la curación, bastante confundido con la acusación. ¿Le había mostrado qué a quién?

_A Obito-sensei – el peliplateado se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre de repente – le mostraste tu rostro.

Ah… eso.

_Mh… – pronunció más calmado. No sabía cómo era que Naruto se había enterado de eso, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho – no se lo mostré precisamente – dijo mirando a un lado de forma distraída, recordando cómo había sido que el Uchiha lo vio sin su máscara puesta…

Decidió que era mejor no recordarlo.

_¿Por qué nunca me lo mostraste a mí? – se quejó el blondo decepcionado, con un tono de voz que sólo gritaba una palabra: "Injusticia".

No podía creerlo. Él, que era su… su… _hijo_ no lo había visto jamás, ¿y el otro sí? Eso no era justo, ¿qué tenía ese atrevido de especial? ¡Nada! Joder, qué rabia.

_Porque nunca me lo pediste.

_ ¡¿EH?! – el rubio se sobresaltó exasperado, como si Kakashi hubiese dicho que el cielo era color caca – ¡¿cómo que nunca te lo pedí?! ¡Tantas veces que yo…!

_Tratabas de verlo sin mi permiso – terminó la oración haciendo que Naruto se calle de repente – si me lo hubieras pedido cordialmente, te lo habría mostrado.

Hubo un momento de sumo silencio en el que el rubio se le quedó mirando con perplejidad. Kakashi ya sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría y se pondría a gritar, quejarse y hacer berrinche por "no haberlo sabido antes".

Pero contrario a su predicción, Naruto pestañeó un par de veces saliendo de su trance, luego miró al suelo quedando pensativo por un momento y, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, preguntó…

_¿Podrías mostrármelo? – Naruto no se tragaba el que Kakashi le muestre su rostro a cualquiera que se lo pida _amablemente_, pero si se lo estaba diciendo así era porque estaba dispuesto a mostrárselo a _él, _Naruto_,_ si se lo pedía.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido, no era esa la reacción que esperaba. Pero como siempre, Naruto era impredecible.

_Está bien – accedió con un suspiro de cansancio y llevó su mano hacia su máscara, haciendo que Naruto enderece su espalda, expectante y con la mirada atenta – aunque no sé el por qué tanta curiosidad, no es como si fuera tan impresionante – comentó, sin bajar la máscara todavía.

_Me he imaginado tu rostro de mil maneras. Desde niño me decía que no moriría sin verlo – comentó el Uzumaki sin quitar los ojos de la zona que pronto vería descubierta. Hasta parecía esforzarse por no pestañear, como si pensara que si lo hacía se lo perdería.

Kakashi reviró los ojos.

_Bien, ya entendí. Te lo mostraré.

Y bajó su máscara.

_...

_ ¿Contento? Te dije que no era nada impresionante.

Pero la cara de Naruto decía todo lo contrario.

Kakashi miró a un lado y se removió en su asiento, incómodo. La cara de idiota atónito que ponía Naruto le hacía sentir raro, como si estuviera completamente desnudo o algo así, lo cual le daban unas enormes ganas de cubrirse de nuevo. ¡¿Por qué tanto drama?!

_Eres normal… – musitó el rubio, aún con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente impresionado de lo que veía.

_Sí, ¿qué pensabas?

_Que… no sé, que tenías labios deformes, o dientes de caballo, o un grano asqueroso o…

_Wow – lo interrumpió el peliplateado – a eso le llamo mente abierta.

_ ¡Sonreíste! – dijo el rubio emocionado, como si hubiera visto una estrella fugaz o algo por el estilo.

_...

_ ¡Hazlo de nuevo!

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo. No porque se lo haya pedido, sino porque le causaba gracia tanta fascinación por parte del joven.

El blondo ensanchó su sonrisa, aún sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de su tutor.

_Pero no entiendo… – dijo de repente, meditabundo – si es normal, ¿por qué te pones una máscara?

_Es una larga historia – suspiró el Hatake. Y aunque Naruto le diga que estaba dispuesto a escucharla, no podía seguir tomándose más tiempo, ambos tenían que volver a clases.

Estaba a punto de decirle eso, pero se sobresaltó cuando de repente las manos del rubio se posaron en su cara.

_¿Qué haces?

_Es que tengo que comprobar que sea real, ¡hahah! – rió animado mientras toqueteaba a su antojo la piel que antes estuvo cubierta.

Bueno, al menos estaba de mejor humor, pensó Kakashi. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse _violado_.

_ ¿Es necesario pellizcarme las mejillas?

_¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué tal si es una máscara bien puesta? – cuestionó divertido. Luego notó y miró con atención la pequeña cicatriz que pasaba por el borde de los labios del peliplateado. La rozó con el pulgar derecho mientras fruncía un poco el ceño pensativo sin dejar de mirarla – No me digas que te pones la máscara por esta cicatriz.

Le parecía algo desproporcional hacerlo por esa pequeña cicatriz, en su opinión.

_No, no es por eso – dijo simplemente Kakashi, en cuanto el rubio seguía examinándolo como si fuera el espécimen más interesante del mundo.

_Tienes una tez suave, aunque me sorprende que no tengas una marca de piel más bronceada en la parte que no cubres con la máscara, ¡hahah!

_¿Ya terminaron?

Naruto se volteó hacia la nueva voz en la habitación.

Y, al ver a Obito apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados (mirándolos muy mosqueado, por cierto), lo primero que hizo por pura inercia fue cubrir el rostro de Kakashi para luego mirar al pelinegro con recelo, como si nadie más que él mereciera ver al peliplateado.

Al percatarse de eso, el Uchiha frunció más el entrecejo.

_ ¿Por qué haces eso? Ya te dije que ya lo he visto.

_ ¡Pues no volverá a verlo jamás!

Obito tensó los hombros aguantándose las ganas de estrangular al mocoso del demonio.

_Deberías estar en clases. – se acercó a pasos de gigante.

_¡Usted también! – el rubio se puso de pie amenazante en cuanto el Uchiha se acercó lo suficiente.

_¡Te voy a…!

__Ambos_ deben volver a clase – Kakashi los interrumpió, y ellos recién se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban parados frente a frente encarándose, a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro – y yo también. – dijo serenamente mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos y pasaba a los otros de largo para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

_Espera, quiero hablar contigo – se apresuró a detenerlo el pelinegro. Kakashi se volteó para cuestionarle algo, pero el Naruto le ganó.

_¿Hablar de qué?

Kakashi iba a reprender a Naruto por hablarle de ese modo a un adulto (porque Obito lo era aunque no lo parezca) y por meterse en lo que no le concierne, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

_ ¡Tú vete a tu aula! – le mandó el Uchiha exasperado, no iba a permitir que lo interrumpa de nuevo como en el día anterior, ¡esta vez lo lograría!

Pero en vez de hacerle caso, el blondo sólo lo miró desafiante, acercando su rostro amenazadoramente.

_¡Ni loco dejo a Kakashi a solas con usted!

Sí, ni loco. Y menos si había una camilla allí en la que podían hacer _cosas_…

De repente Naruto recordó una escena de esa maldita película yaoi en la que dos personajes estaban en la enfermería e hicieron… _algo_…

_¡Sobre mi cadáver! – agregó con más intensidad.

_¡Soy tu sensei! ¡Debes obedecerme!

_¡No me voy a mover de aquí! ¡Yo…!

_¡Ambos se largan ahora mismo!

Los mencionados se sobresaltaron del susto encontrándose con un Kakashi enojado y sin una pizca de paciencia frente a ellos.

Ambos se apresuraron a salir de la enfermería, sin refutar nada de nada.

Irónicamente, los dos tenían que ir a la misma aula.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Llegó el último receso del día.

En todo el día se había sentado en otro asiento que no era el usual, ¿por qué? Porque no quería estar cerca de Sasuke, ¿por qué? Porque había decidido ignorarlo de la mismísima manera, ¿por qué? Porque aún estaba molesto con el Uchiha por estar molesto con él sin ningún motivo.

Kyuubi sólo reviraba los ojos ante esa actitud del rubio… sabía que no duraría mucho. A pesar de estar enojado con el Uchiha, no podía dejar de amarlo. Y pronto se daría cuenta de eso, y pronto haría algo al respecto.

El Uzumaki caminó alejándose de la cancha donde acababa de jugar futbol con sus amigos. Ellos le propusieron ir juntos a tomar algún refresco para celebrar la victoria del equipo, pero él se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo qué hacer. Notó que Shikamaru lo miró detenidamente por un momento, de seguro preguntándose internamente por el comportamiento algo distante que el rubio había tomado desde el inicio del día.

Ignorando eso, se dirigió al patio de atrás de la academia, donde podría tener algo de tranquilidad.

Quería estar solo, concentrarse en la paz que suponía que le brindaría el paisaje verde, para poder despejar su mente y controlar sus emociones.

Pero de repente se detuvo en la esquina cuando sus ojos se toparon con la figura que estaba en el lugar al que quería ir.

Era Sasuke.

El rubio frunció el ceño mientras sentía que el enojo volvía a él y su primer pensamiento fue salir de allí, pero de repente notó algo al observar mejor.

Entonces su ceño fruncido se borró completamente.

Sasuke se veía…

… muy triste.

Naruto se quedó muy desconcertado ante la escena. ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba triste? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Qué le sucedía?

¿Sería por el mismo motivo por el que se comportaba tan mal con él?

¿O sería por algo diferente?

El rubio apretó los labios, no pudiendo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al ver ese semblante deprimido, vacío y distante que se posaba en el rostro del pelinegro.

A parte de eso, le extrañó verlo solo. Desde que los nuevos llegaron, Sasuke pasaba el tiempo entero con ellos.

Pero ahora estaba allí solo, y probablemente era por eso que dejaba visible la tristeza en su rostro, porque pensaba que nadie lo estaba viendo.

El Uchiha estaba allí sentado en el césped, apoyado en un árbol, con sus brazos en sus rodillas, con la mirada melancólica agachada, perdida en la nada.

Naruto se puso a pensar en los motivos por los que Sasuke podría estar así. Tal vez estaba recordando a su padre, como la anterior vez, o tal vez…

__ "¿Y si es por mi culpa?" _– pensó, comenzando a sentirse desesperado – _"¡Tal vez es por mi culpa y no me di cuenta!"_ – estaba empezando a exasperarse. El hecho de haber dañado a Sasuke de alguna forma le daba ganas de recibir azotes – _"¡Y yo actuando como un idiota e ignorándolo en vez de hacer algo!"_

Las recientes palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su mente…

"_A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, Naruto. Debes aprender a olvidarte del enojo y observar lo que sucede a tu alrededor."_

Apretó la mandíbula tratando de contenerse. Se sentía furioso consigo mismo por actuar como tonto.

Tal vez el problema no tenía nada que ver con él, o tal vez tenía _todo_ que ver con él. No lo sabía…

Pero si Sasuke estaba triste, si estaba sufriendo, no importaba que trate de alejarlo, permanecería a su lado sea como sea.

El rubio frunció el ceño con determinación.

Se olvidaría de sí mismo, de su _ego_, y encontraría una solución.

Pero para encontrar la solución, antes debía encontrar el problema.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Tsk, ese mocoso del demonio, ¿qué bicho le habrá picado? – refunfuñaba el pelinegro en su camino hacia el snack de la academia. Realmente no entendía la actitud de Naruto, ¿cuál era su problema? Algo debió haber pasado para que ande tan sobreprotector con Kakashi. Ni que él fuera alguien reprobable, al contrario, era el mejor partido que Kakashi podía tener, ¡Naruto debería estar contento! ¡Contentísimo!

¿Tal vez fue el propio Kakashi quien le habló mal a Naruto de él?

"Oye, Naruto. Obito me molesta con su presencia, es irritante, no se baña, y lo único que hace es fastidiarme la vida. Aléjalo de mí"

Nah, Kakashi no haría algo así. Y si lo hiciera, Naruto no le creería… vamos, si se estaban llevando tan bien, ¿qué pudo haber hecho él para despertar tanta posesividad por parte del rubio? ¡Ni él se ponía tan loco con sus sobrinos!

Justo terminando de pensar eso, los ojos de Obito vieron de pasada la figura de Sasuke en el patio de atrás, sentado bajo un árbol. Llevó su vista al frente de nuevo, pero cuando su cerebro digirió la imagen de Sasuke, paró de golpe y lo volvió a mirar con más atención esta vez.

Se sorprendió al verificar que no había visto mal. Sasuke se veía… pues… mal.

Bastante preocupado, se acercó hasta donde su sobrino estaba. No le había prestado mucha atención en lo que comenzó el día hasta ese momento, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de eso.

_¿Sasuke? – lo llamó, parándose a su lado. El menor levantó la vista hacia él.

_¿Mh? – fue la corta respuesta.

_¿Te sientes bien?

_Sí.

Obito se golpeó mentalmente. Era obvio que su complicado sobrino no le iba a decir "No, no estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que tengo un X problema". Tendría que usar otra táctica.

El mayor se sentó en el césped al lado de Sasuke, permaneciendo en silencio por un momento, mirando hacia el panorama que tenía en frente y no a su sobrino para no agobiarlo ni molestarlo con su presencia.

Obito tomó un profundo respiro. Supo de inmediato que el problema tenía que ver con Naruto, después de todo, ese era el nombre que resumía todas las inquietudes que Sasuke ha estado atravesando desde que ese rubio llegó. Además, era muy extraño no verlo con él.

No tenía idea de lo que ocurría, el día anterior los había visto bien. Y ahora Sasuke estaba allí sentado, solo y deprimido.

Antes, Obito estaba acostumbrado a ver a Sasuke solo. Desde pequeño, a pesar de que era la cosita más tierna del mundo, Sasuke fue alguien muy dedicado a sus estudios; no se daba mucho tiempo para socializar o para jugar con los otros niños. Sasuke no era una mala persona, por dentro era amable, sensible y tierno… lo que sucedía era que nadie se acercaba lo suficiente a él como para descubrirlo, al parecer le tenían miedo o simplemente no les interesaba conocerlo realmente. De por sí comenzaron a verlo como el chico cool y serio que piensa que nadie está a su nivel, y se alejaban de él. Entonces Sasuke adoptó esa imagen, fue casi como decir: "Está bien, seré el chico cool y serio que piensa que nadie está a su nivel", y prefirió pensar que no necesitaba amigos.

Sasuke siempre se alejaba y se encerraba en su burbuja personal…. Pero desde que Naruto llegó, todo cambió. El rubio vino y, como Sasuke no quería salir de su burbuja, él entró y allí hizo lo que quiso con Sasuke… … … ok, eso no sonó muy bien, el pensar que Naruto "hizo lo que quiso con Sasuke dentro de una burbuja" le daban ganas de sacar un rifle y cazar al desgraciado… pero no, él no se refería a eso, demonios, lo que quería decir era que… que… ¡Agh! ¿Por qué rayos se estaba esforzando en explicárselo a sí mismo?

En fin, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que Naruto llegó. El rubio sacaba al verdadero Sasuke a la luz, Sasuke podía ser él mismo y tener un amigo… y algo más.

Obito siempre estuvo seguro de que, si Sasuke llegaba a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, éstos serían muy fuertes, no sería cualquier tontería o cosa efímera de adolescente. Sasuke valoraba mucho los sentimientos.

Y bueno, era obvio que Sasuke ahora tenía un problema. No podría preguntarle de forma directa, así que trataría de familiarizarlo con el asunto primero…

_¿Sabes, Sasuke? Tengo un problema que me agobia – comenzó a comentarle de un modo casual. Sasuke lo miró de reojo – sé que tal vez tú no tienes mucha experiencia en asuntos como estos, pero te considero una persona muy madura para tu edad, así que… ¿puedo pedirte un consejo? – lo observó esperando la respuesta.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando con una expresión neutral. Al parecer lo estaba considerando…

Pero él sabía que iba a aceptar. Lo había adulado.

_¿Cuál es el problema?

¿Lo ven?

_Mmmh… – hizo una mueca, quedándose pensativo sobre cómo responderle de la forma más adecuada – sucede que hay una persona de la que estoy enamorado, y…

_Entonces era verdad lo que decía Itachi – lo interrumpió el menor.

_Sí, en parte, heheheh – rió rascándose la nuca algo nervioso.

_¿Quién es?

_Ehm… – Obito sudó frío, no creía que sea conveniente decirle quién era… aún – eso no importa. El asunto es que tengo un problema respecto a eso, y es que quiero confesarle mis sentimientos pero no estoy seguro de que esa persona me corresponda. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Él en realidad no necesitaba saber qué hacer, ya estaba decidido a hablar con Kakashi, pero quería saber qué clase de respuesta le daba su sobrino. Y así, de alguna forma, encontraría el problema interno y oculto de Sasuke.

_Tal vez sí lo hace – Obito lo miró sorprendido ante la rapidez de la respuesta y por la respuesta en sí – tal vez sí te corresponde y está esperando a que se lo digas. Y mientras más te tardes, más creerá ella que tú no sientes nada en realidad.

_Pero… ¿por qué tengo que decirlo yo?

Vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño ante la pregunta, y eso lo asustó un poco, ¿había dicho algo malo?

_¿Por qué ella tendría que hacerlo? Tú eres el hombre, ¿Dónde están tus pantalones?

_... – la quijada de Obito casi llegó al suelo de la impresión que le causó aquello. ¡Nunca en su vida le habían dicho algo así!

_Además, está mal que las mujeres se confiesen al hombre primero, muy mal. Porque puede que el hombre sea un idiota que no sabe valorarla lo suficiente o que no le corresponde, y ella al confesarse dejará su corazón y sentimientos completamente vulnerables y expuestos a ser heridos, y por si eso fuera poco, su dignidad terminará en el suelo. Es el hombre quien tiene que tomar el riesgo, como primera muestra de amor y respeto hacia ella: tener el valor.

_...

_...

Obito abrió la boca para decir algo…

Y, al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la volvió a cerrar.

Sasuke tenía razón, él debería…

¡Un momento! ¡Algo no cuadraba aquí!

¿Pero qué era?

Era algo…

Algo…

_...

_...

¡Ah, sí! ya sabía lo que no cuadraba…

¡KAKASHI NO ERA MUJER!

Pero él no le iba a decir eso a Sasuke.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo lo que describió Sasuke tenía mucho sentido. Y el menor lo decía con tanta seguridad, que parecía que…

¡AHÁ! ¡Ya lo había descubierto! ¡Lo había descubierto! ¡Lo había-!

Un momento…

Sasuke tampoco era mujer…

Entonces…

_...

El menor levantó una ceja cuando vio a su tío inclinar la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirarlo de una forma nada inteligente. De seguro estaba tratando de conectar su par de inutilizadas neuronas.

_Heh… – Obito sonrió de canto ante la ironía de la vida – tienes toda la razón, Sasuke. Pero, ¿no es gracioso? Yo aquí carcomiéndome por dentro sin saber si ella me corresponde porque se esfuerza por no darme señales, y ella pensando o prefiriendo pensar que yo no siento nada.

_¿Se esfuerza por no darte señales? – preguntó el menor frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al no comprender bien aquello.

_¡Sí! – respondió Obito algo alterado, adentrándose más en el asunto – Se esfuerza por tratarme con indiferencia.

_Pues está muy bien.

_¡¿QUÉ?!

_El andar "demostrando señales" sería lo mismo que decir que tiene sentimientos por ti, igual se dejaría vulnerable.

Obito no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Qué falta de apoyo!

_¡Pero tiene que poner algo de su parte!

_¿Tan mal te trata?

El mayor se quedó callado ante la pregunta.

Estaba a punto de decir que sí, pero la verdad era que Kakashi no lo trataba mal… al final de cuentas. O sea, la última vez, aunque se había hecho el difícil, lo había dejado entrar a su casa y miraron una película juntos, ¿no?

_Bueno, no es que me trate mal…

No era como si Kakashi lo tratara como basura, era sólo que se esforzaba por permanecer distante de él…

"… _Kakashi se cierra contigo para protegerse, porque tú te portas como tonto con él."_

¿A qué se refería exactamente con "tonto"?

Como si no lo supiera.

_¿De qué te quejas entonces?

El tono de voz de Sasuke le hacía sentir que en cualquier momento le iba a pegar.

_Es que… no debería tratarme con indiferencia si yo demuestro claramente lo que siento. – comenzó a justificar.

_¿Se lo has dicho?

_No, pero…

_Entonces no te quejes.

_¡Pero es que yo…!

_Ella no tiene por qué hacerse ilusiones sólo por tus acciones. – refutó Sasuke seriamente, haciendo que su tío se calle – Si no le dices las cosas claras, es mejor pensar que no sientes nada, así es menos doloroso y no correrá el riesgo de caer de muy alto para estrellarse en el suelo por andar haciéndose ilusiones. Es que hay tantos idiotas en el mundo que ella no debe dejarse expuesta – frunció el ceño y miró hacia la nada, como pensando en alguna cosa específica – y menos si el zopenco le dice que le gusta otra persona.

_¡¿Cómo sabes que hice eso?! – preguntó Obito asombrado. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error cuando Sasuke se volteó de golpe mirándolo furiosamente cuestionador y sorprendido.

_¿Le has dicho que te gusta otra persona? – por la forma en que le preguntó aquello, claramente escuchaba el segundo mensaje: "Si respondes que sí, te pateo".

El mayor sudó frío.

_Bu-bueno… yo…

Sasuke estrechó los ojos con decepción y desprecio.

_Qué _bestia_ eres.

_¡Está bien! ¡Lo hice! ¡Pero no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento! – exclamó el mayor exasperado. Cuando comenzó la conversación, no imaginó que llegarían a un punto tan crítico. – ¡Y lo remediaré! ¡Lo remediaré! ¡En serio! – y ya lo habría hecho de no ser por Naruto…

Joder, la conversación que estaba teniendo con Sasuke lo estaba desesperando más. Le daban ganas de salir corriendo e ir a decírselo de una vez.

_Hum – el menor resopló mirando hacia el frente de nuevo; parecía satisfecho con lo que acababa de decir su tío – no demores tanto. Puede que ella ya esté borrándote.

_...

Obito se le quedó mirando en silencio, mientras Sasuke permanecía con el ceño fruncido, pensativo quién sabe en qué.

Fue entonces que el mayor comprendió con más detalle lo que sucedía con Sasuke.

_Si de verdad me quiere, no podrá borrarme aunque lo intente – comentó burlón y altanero, logrando con ello que Sasuke lo mire asesinamente – se pueden ocultar los sentimientos, Sasuke, pero no puedes matarlos.

_¿Entonces qué propones que se haga?

"¿Entonces qué hago?", así fue como le sonó la pregunta a Obito.

_Observar.

Sasuke desvió los ojos a un lado, enojado. Obito percibió que el menor no entendía muy bien lo que trataba de decirle, pero sabía que pronto lo descubriría, después de todo, era de Naruto de quien estaban hablando.

Más le valía al rubio arreglar las cosas. Le daría una semana para hacerlo. Si Sasuke seguía igual después de una semana, iría a hablar directamente con el Uzumaki y éste sabría lo que es realmente un demonio.

_¿Quién es?

Obito salió de su trance cuando Sasuke le hizo la terminante y repentina pregunta.

_¿Quién es qué? – cuestionó, aún no habiendo captado el mensaje.

_¿Quién es la persona de quien estás enamorado? No tengo ni la menor idea de quién podrá ser.

Sí, no tenía idea, y eso le molestaba. Se suponía que debía tener todo bajo control.

_Ehm… – Obito titubeó antes de responder, y con eso hizo que Sasuke arrugue el entrecejo disconforme – eso no importa mucho, lo que…

_¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – lo interrumpió rápidamente, con un tono un tanto amenazador.

_Pues… ¡porque quiero que sea una sorpresa! – dijo el mayor con su mejor sonrisa malfingida.

_No me gustan las sorpresas.

Sí, no le gustaban las sorpresas, y el saber que habría una sorpresa y quedarse con dudas le gustaba mucho menos. Él necesitaba tener todo bajo control, nada tenía que salírsele de las manos… otra vez.

Al ver que Obito se quedó callado y sudando frío sin saber qué decir, Sasuke ratificó su posición.

_Si es alguien que no me agrada, no te molestes siquiera en decirle nada. Porque yo la ahuyentaré y haré que desee no haberte conocido.

Obito puso cara de pescado fuera del agua. Sasuke había dicho eso con tanta naturalidad y simpleza, como si nada, que parecía que estuviera diciendo que su lindo cabello era negro.

Al parecer hacer amenazas maquiavélicas era normal para él.

_Estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien – sonrió nerviosamente – ya verás, lo… ¡la adorarás! ¡hahahahahahahah!

No era necesario ser muy perceptivo para darse cuenta de que Sasuke no se tragaba esa.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

Suigetsu estaba en el baño (de hombres, por si las dudas) lavándose las manos tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción de la cual no se acordaba bien la letra pero le gustaba la melodía.

Estaba distraído mirándose en el espejo y viendo lo bello, hermoso y precioso que era, cuando de repente escuchó…

_Hola.

_¡Wuah! – se sobresaltó volteándose de inmediato. Él estaba seguro de estar completamente solo hace un momento – ¿d-de dónde rayos saliste? – preguntó mirando al rubio que permanecía apoyado en la puerta cerrada, de brazos cruzados – No te escuché entrar – comentó, aún algo perturbado.

_Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas – dijo Naruto sin rodeos mientras se acercaba lentamente, manteniendo un rostro tan serio que Suigetsu sintió como si fuera una especie de terrorista atrapado y a punto de ser interrogado por un cruel e insensible agente del FBI.

_¿Preguntas? ¿Sobre qué? – cuestionó extrañado. ¿Qué preguntas podría hacerle el blondo si apenas se conocían?

_ Ustedes han estado casi todo el tiempo con Sasuke desde que llegaron… – puntualizó Naruto antes de hacer la pregunta, con lo que Suigetsu comprendió el interés del rubio, ya que él había presenciado sus intentos fallidos para hablar con Sasuke, dándoles a entender a él y al resto del grupo que esos tenían (o tuvieron) una relación _especial_… por así decirlo – ¿Sasuke les ha dicho alguna cosa importante que haya pasado últimamente? ¿Sobre algo que lo moleste o algo que le haya sucedido? ¿O que le hayan hecho o dicho?

Suigetsu hizo una mueca.

_Para serte sincero, lo único que ha dicho Sasuke todo este tiempo ha sido "Hn".

_... – Naruto frunció el ceño con algo de desconfianza, tal vez el chico sabía algo y no le quería decir… aunque por otro lado no parecía estar mintiendo para nada – ¿Seguro? ¿Nada más?

_ Bueno, ahora que recuerdo bien… – dijo pensativo, haciendo que las esperanzas de Naruto lleguen al cielo – también dijo "déjenme solo". Sí, esa fue la oración más larga dirigida hacia nosotros… de forma muy seca por cierto. En serio, yo creo que el infeliz está estreñido.

_Tsk – las esperanzas del rubio habían sido pisoteadas.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras pensaba detenidamente. Hasta que formuló su siguiente pregunta…

_ ¿Qué se traen ustedes tres con Sasuke? – preguntó, cambiando de temática ya que era obvio que no iba a averiguar nada sobre Sasuke… así que averiguaría algo sobre _ellos_. Quería saber de dónde se conocían y qué era lo que pretendían, ya que en esos momentos en los que había tratado de acercarse a Sasuke ocasionalmente había escuchado algo de sus conversaciones en las que hablaban con el pelinegro… como si estuvieran tratando de convencerlo de algo, como…

"_Vamos, Sasuke, no te arrepentirás. Allá hay mayores beneficios y mejores oportunidades y blablablablah…"_

… Y otras cosas por el estilo. Esos tres estaban tramando algo… Bueno, esos _dos_ (Suigetsu y Karin) para ser más específico, ya que no veía al pelinaranja hablar mucho.

Ante la pregunta del rubio, Suigetsu cruzó los brazos y lo miró jactancioso.

_No veo por qué tendría que decírtelo.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y enderezó completamente su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que se vea más grande.

No tenía paciencia para tonterías como esa.

_**_¿Quieres que te dé motivos?**_

_… – Suigetsu se quedó callado ante la furibunda voz del blondo y vio sorprendido cómo los ojos azules se tornaban rojos.

_No querrás que te dé motivos, ¿o sí? – insistió el Uzumaki estando lo suficientemente cerca del peliceleste como para intimidarlo.

_E-eres… – tartamudeó con miedo, y Naruto pensó que lo tenía en la palma de la mano – ¡¿Un hombre lobo?!

El rubio lo miró sorprendido por un segundo ante aquella deducción. Durante el transcurso de su vida le habían dicho de todo, ¿pero hombre lobo? Además… qué rayos, los hombres lobos no son así, son peludos… y él no era peludo… … … … … ¿o sí?

De todas formas, volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.

_No.

_¡Un vampiro! – esa fue la segunda deducción inteligente del chico. Lo más raro era que no parecía decir eso de broma.

_¡No!

_¿El chupacabras?

Era oficial. El chico era un pobre afectado por sucesos de la vida… o por la tele, que tiene casi el mismo efecto.

_ ¡NO!

_ ¿Por qué tus ojos se pusieron así entonces? – preguntó el peliceleste con mucha curiosidad, y se le quedó mirando expectante por la dichosa respuesta.

Naruto generó un tic en la ceja izquierda.

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte cuál de los tres tiene aunque sea una pizca de cerebro? Obviamente tú no.

Suigetsu lo miró sumamente ofendido.

_¿Me estás llamando tonto?

_¡Tonto no! ¡Tarado!

_¡Tú eres el tarado, vampiro!

_¡No soy un vampiro!

_ ¡No dejaré que chupes mi deliciosa sangre!

Dicho eso (con mucha determinación, por cierto), Suigetsu corrió en dirección a la puerta para huir.

_ ¡¿Q…?! – el rubio reaccionó y rápidamente agarró al otro del brazo impidiendo que llegue a la puerta – ¡Suficiente! – lo jaló y lo estampó contra la pared atrapándolo con su cuerpo para que no escape – ¡Te voy a…!

_¡Ah! ¡NO! – trató de escapar, por lo que el Uzumaki tuvo que asegurarlo en su lugar como pudo – ¡Suéltame! ¡AUXILIO!

_¡Tuk!_

Ambos se voltearon al escuchar la puerta abriéndose.

Era Shikamaru quien había entrado y se había quedado completamente quieto al levantar la mirada y ver la extraña escena frente a él.

_...

_...

Después de un intenso silencio, Suigetsu habló…

_Él me quiere chupar la sangre… ¡es un vampiro! – obviamente le estaba pidiendo, en otras palabras, que lo ayude.

Pero Shikamaru no haría tal cosa… ¿por qué? Porque él era muy inteligente.

_Qué problemático – dijo volteándose para irse.

Y la puerta se cerró.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Esperaba que Shikamaru no haya pensado nada _muy_ raro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que lo ven estampando a alguien contra la pared para golpearlo pero… el baño no era un lugar muy usual para eso.

_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – cuestionó de repente el chico al que tenía apresado, con la curiosidad bailando en su voz otra vez.

_ ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó el Uzumaki con impaciencia.

_Si me chupas la sangre, ¿me convertiré en vampiro o moriré?

_...

_...

_Ninguno – contestó con seriedad, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera la pura verdad – Te mandaré a un limbo donde serás torturado eternamente. Ahora respóndeme lo que te…

_¿Con Karin?

_¿_Qué_?

¿Suigetsu podía ser más raro? ¿De dónde había salido para que lo devuelva de una soberana patada?

_¿Me torturarás con Karin? No hay peor tortura eterna que esa para mí.

_...

_Y peor si nos encierran a solas en un cuarto, porque yo no-

_**_¡Respóndeme lo que te pregunté de una maldita vez!**_

_¡Está bien, está bien! – se sobresaltó del susto mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Ok, se había pasado un poquito, lo mejor era responder si no quería morir – Está bien, te lo diré… pero sólo porque te he cogido cariño – sonrió de lado mostrando sus dientes. El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada – estamos tratando de convencer a Sasuke de que se cambie de academia y se vaya a la del Sonido.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces digiriendo la repentina información, sorprendido.

_¿Por qué? – preguntó volviendo a fruncir el ceño con total desconfianza.

_Porque Orochimaru así lo quiere, él es el director de esa academia.

_¿Orochimaru? – ahora sí estaba completamente desconfiado – ¿Y para qué quiere él que Sasuke vaya a esa academia?

_Verás… – comenzó a decir despreocupado – sucede que esa academia es de las mejores, sólo hay personas con talentos excepcionales. Las academias son financiadas por el país según el nivel académico que hayan alcanzado, por lo que esa academia es una de las mejores financiadas, ya que Orochimaru se encarga de llevar a aquellos con talento excepcional a su academia – explicó – No sé qué talento habrá visto en Sasuke, aunque tal vez sólo se deba a su prestigioso apellido. Tener a un Uchiha agregaría mucha cotización a la academia.

El Uzumaki se quedó pensativo. Al principio se preguntó, si Orochimaru era director de una academia muy prestigiosa, ¿por qué rayos estaba trabajando de profesor en la de Konoha? Pero después de la explicación comprendía. De seguro era para buscar a los mejores y convencerlos de cambiarse, ¿de qué otra manera podría encontrarlos sino?

Naruto sintió algo de temor al digerir todo aquello. No quería que Sasuke se vaya… que se aleje de él. Se sentiría vacío como cuando se fue a Inglaterra… ¡Desgraciado Orochimaru! ¿Con que eso era lo que quería en un principio? ¡Sobre su cadáver!

_Oye… – el otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos – ¿ya me puedes soltar?

_Tsk – chasqueó la lengua con irritación por todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras quitaba las manos de los hombros del Suigetsu en los que estaba haciendo presión para que no se escape hace un momento.

Naruto resopló mientras se quedaba mirando a un lado, hacia la nada, con cierta frustración y tensión recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Sasuke no podía irse.

No. No debía.

No iba a permitirlo. Tenía que solucionar rápidamente sea cual sea el problema del pelinegro… y ya tenía una idea en mente para lograrlo. No estaba totalmente seguro de que funcione, pero debía intentarlo.

Suigetsu lo observó por un momento mientras sentía que el silencio lo ponía incómodo. El rubio se veía realmente preocupado con el asunto, no era su intención causarle aquello.

_Nosotros somos amigos de Sasuke – le dijo, llamando la atención de Naruto – no queremos hacerle ningún daño, nadie quiere hacerle daño. No te preocupes tanto.

El Uzumaki volvió a desviar la mirada con desgana, sin decir nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio nuevamente, luego Suigetsu preguntó…

_Por cierto, ¿es tu novio?

El blondo lo miró sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, encontrándose con el otro sonriéndole pícaramente.

_A mí me parece que tienen _algo_… – dijo en un tono sugerente, mirándolo con suspicacia y diversión.

Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron un poco ante la acusación.

_¡A ti qué te importa!

_Me importa – dijo Suigetsu con tranquilidad y seguridad, haciendo que Naruto lo mire cuestionador – así tendré una prueba para decir que Sasuke es gay y fastidiar a Karin con eso rompiéndole sus tontas esperanzas – sonrió con malicia, como si ya se la imaginara llorando y quejándose de la vida.

Naruto lo miró algo extrañado. Tal vez el chico no se daba cuenta, pero parecía tener una… digamos… "ligera" obsesión con la tal Karin…

En cambio a él no le caía nada bien esa pelirroja. Más de una vez la había visto prendida del brazo de Sasuke, pero agradecía que Suigetsu siempre estuviera ahí para ponerse en medio de alguna manera.

Aunque al principio Suigetsu tampoco le agradaba porque se acercaba demasiado a Sasuke… bueno, no tanto como él solía hacerlo, pero sí era _demasiado_ en comparación al estándar establecido… que es NADA. En una de esas le había tocado el hombro… el _hombro, _¿pueden creer semejante osadía?… nadie más que él podía tocarlo, y mucho menos un hombre. ¡Sasuke se mira pero no se toca!

No, un momento. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

¡Tampoco se mira!

Mh… ¿tal vez estaba exagerando…?

Nop. No lo estaba.

Es que acababa de descubrir que le era más insoportable que a Sasuke se le acerque un chico que una chica. Fue esa una de las profundas razones por las que había elegido a Suigetsu para hacerle preguntas, porque así podría aprovechar la oportunidad para darle el escarmiento de su vida si se ponía necio. Pero ahora estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que al otro, bizarramente, sólo le importaba Karin.

_En fin, fue un placer charlar contigo, hombre lobo. – dijo Suigetsu sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del baño para retirarse.

_Dientes de piraña… – refunfuñó el rubio dentro de su boca una vez que el peliceleste hubo salido.

_¡Te escuché! – le dijo desde afuera.

_¡Qué bueno! – le respondió el Uzumaki.

Un par de segundos después, Suigetsu volvió a entrar al baño.

_¿Qué? – cuestionó el rubio con un tono provocador. Si a lo que venía era a buscarle pelea, la tendría (Sí, aún estaba con ganitas de golpearle la nariz por tocar a Sasuke).

_Nada, sólo olvidé mi vaso.

Naruto se enderezó algo confundido por la respuesta, buscó con la mirada alrededor y vio el vaso en la tarima de los lavamanos.

Lo tomó rápidamente antes de que el otro se pueda acercar.

_¿Este vaso? – zarandeó un poquito el objeto con una sonrisa ladeada y picarona.

_Sí, ese – Suigetsu se acercó y extendió la mano ignorando la clara intención del Uzumaki – Dámelo.

_No lo creo – apartó el vaso del alcance del otro inmediatamente – desde que llegaste te he visto prendido a este vaso y quería saber qué tenía dentro, ¿es sake?

_No.

Sin creerle nada, Naruto quitó la tapa del vaso y miró su contenido con detenimiento.

Arrugó el entrecejo desconcertado.

_Es… ¿agua? – levantó la inquisidora mirada hacia Suigetsu y éste asintió.

Pero Naruto aún no se la creía, él esperaba al menos un refresco.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se llevó el vaso a la boca para probar el líquido, comprobando que sí, era agua… a menos que tenga alguna sustancia transparente y sin sabor.

_¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de darme un beso indirecto?

_¡PFFFFFFFFT! – escupió el agua que tenía en la boca ese mismísimo segundo. ¿Besarlo? ¿A ESE? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Al único que quería besar era a Sasuke!... aunque ahora tenía más ganitas de patearlo que otra cosa…

Mientras tanto, Suigetsu lo estaba mirando muy ofendido por aquella reacción.

_Oye, no exageres. Besarme es lo mejor del mundo. – aseguró cruzando los brazos con altanería – Aunque lastimosamente para los chicos, yo no tiro para ese lado.

Naruto puso cara de aburrimiento y desinterés total.

_Ni que quisiera un uke como tú.

Suigetsu soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa y lo miró con la boca abierta al escuchar semejante cosa.

¿Cómo osaba decirle algo así?

_ ¡Y ni que yo quisiera un seme como t…! ¡DIGO! ¡Yo no soy uke de nadie! Si me gustaran los chicos yo sería el dominante – aseguró terminantemente.

_Sí, lo que digas.

_...

_...

_...

_¿Me lo das? – preguntó el peliceleste, obviamente refiriéndose al vaso que aún seguía en poder del Uzumaki.

_No.

_¿Por qué? – lo miró ceñudo.

La respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia…

_¡Porque me dieron ganas de fastidiarte, tebayo!

Nunca hay que olvidar eso, la mejor razón de todas.

_Podemos jugar con lo que quieras, menos con mi vaso – refutó seriamente. Ese objeto era muy preciado para él, venía de familia – Dámelo. – se acercó con paso firme y amenazante.

Pero el rubio ni se inmutó.

_No.

_¡Que me lo des! – se abalanzó sobre él extendiendo su mano hacia el vaso que el Uzumaki alejaba lo máximo posible de él.

_¡NO!

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

Lee corría con todas sus fuerzas atravesando la academia entera y superando cada obstáculo que ésta le ponía en frente (como gente, sillas, mesas, etc) para llegar a su destino.

¿Y cuál era su destino? Pues… nada más y nada menos, que el aposento de lo _intangible_…

_¡Debo llegar! ¡Debo llegar!

O sea, el baño.

_¡Tuk! – _abrió la puerta.

Sus pensamientos e intenciones de vaciar su vejiga fueron completamente interrumpidos por la escena que se encontró enfrente.

_¡Es mío!

_¡Pues ya no lo será!

Estaba viendo a Suigetsu, el chico nuevo, medio acostado sobre el azulejo del lavamanos tratando de quitarse a Naruto de encima, quien estaba… pues… encima.

Sería una posición muy comprometedora si no fuera por el vaso que Suigetsu tenía en una mano alejándolo del alcance del rubio, quien se estiraba para alcanzarlo, mientras que la otra mano del peliceleste permanecía empujando la cara de su agresor de una forma nada cuidadosa para quitárselo de encima.

Lastimosamente el pobre de Lee no prestó mucha atención a esos detalles, ¿y por qué?... quién sabe, tal vez las ganas de hacer pis afectaban de alguna forma a su sentido de percepción… o tal vez sólo era por el ángulo.

Entonces, lo que hizo el pelinegro fue…

_¡NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – salió corriendo.

Naruto y Suigetsu recién se dieron cuenta de la _pasada_ presencia de Lee (porque ya no estaba allí).

_¿Neji? – preguntó Suigetsu haciendo una mueca de confusión.

Mientras tanto, Lee llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba Neji (que era al otro lado de la academia, o sea, que recorrió todo el camino de vuelta), quien estaba conversando con una chica sobre cosas triviales.

_¡Neji! – pronunció al llegar a su lado, afónico de tanto correr.

Neji y su acompañante lo miraron raro al verlo tan desesperado.

_¿Qué?

_¡Naruto…! – pronunció sin aire.

_¿Naruto qué?

No debió preguntar. Algo muy dentro de él se lo gritó. Pero ya era tarde.

_¡Te está siendo infiel!

_...

_...

Ok, ya se esperaba una chifladura, pero... ¿eso?

_¿I-Infiel? – preguntó la chica aguantándose la risita.

Y Neji aún no salía del asombro que le provocó el que Lee haya dicho semejante burrada.

_¡Y con el chico nuevo! – continuó Lee, exasperado – ¿Cómo puedes dejarte vencer de esa forma?

_¡PUM!_

Lee recibió un puñetazo en plena cara y él no entendía la razón... ¿y algún día la entendería?... Nah.

_¿Por qué?_ , se preguntaba Neji, ¿Por qué tuvo que conocer al ser más espantoso de la tierra? (O sea, Lee) ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza cuando le dijo alguna vez que le gustaba Naruto? ¿DÓNDE ESTABA SU JUICIO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS?

Ignorando el calor en su cara y las enormes ganas de matarlo como se merecía, Neji agarró a ese engendro llamado Lee de la solapa y lo arrastró consigo hacia otro lugar disculpándose con su amiga.

_¿Me disculpas? Tengo que arreglar un asunto – se alejó llevándose a Lee consigo.

_¡Que no te quiten a Naruto, Neji! – la chica le dio su innecesario y burlón apoyo, haciendo que Neji se ponga más avergonzado y rojo como si fuera posible.

Definitivamente algún día asesinaría a Lee.

_Lee – le habló severamente una vez estuvieron fuera de la vista y oído de la gente – ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir para que entiendas? Naruto no me gusta.

_Ya sé que no te gusta – dijo Lee con mucha seguridad, por lo que Neji se quedó muy desconcertado – ¡lo amas!

_¡No! – soltó crispado el castaño – ¡Yo no lo amo, maldito demente! ¡Y tampoco creo que esté haciendo _cosas_ con el alumno nuevo!

_¡Pero yo lo vi!

_ ¡Claro, lo viste! ¡Pero con tus ojos de chiflado! – Lee se quedó algo trastornado con eso, ¿qué ojos tenía que ponerse para verlo entonces? ¿o tal vez algunas gafas especiales? – olvídate de ese asunto, por lo que más quieras.

Después de ordenarle eso, Neji se fue refunfuñando algo dentro de su boca.

Lee se le quedó mirando con algo de pesar mientras el Hyuuga se alejaba.

_Pobre Neji… – dijo con penita – no alcanzó las uvas y ahora _dice_ que no las quiere porque están "verdes", pero en realidad se muere de hambre… y las uvas siempre son verdes… ¡Yo voy a ayudarlo! – se decidió con determinación.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_Sasuke es gay.

_... – los otros dos lo miraron con una expresión absolutamente neutral ante lo dicho. Cuando entró al comedor a unírseles, ellos le habían preguntado dónde había estado y eso fue lo primero que dijo.

Aún así, el otro no quitaba su entusiasmada sonrisa del rostro.

_Y está enamorado de un rubio hombre lobo mitad vampiro, ¿No es genial?

_El agua se te ha subido al cerebro, Suigetsu – argumentó la pelirroja con aburrimiento antes de llevarse la comida a la boca.

_¡Pero es cierto! – insistió, enojado por la falta de credibilidad de Karin y Juugo… bueno, en realidad la de Juugo no le importaba tanto – de seguro a Sasuke le gusta porque él tiene la suficiente fuerza para someterlo.

Karin lo miró enojada ante lo dicho, dejando su almuerzo de lado un instante.

_Nadie puede someter a Sasuke – replicó ella.

_¡El chupacabras es muy fuerte! ¡Puede someter a cualquiera!

_...

_...

Juugo no dejó de comer tranquilamente su almuerzo en ningún momento. ¿Por qué prestar algo de atención a una conversación tan insultante para la inteligencia humana?

_¿Al final qué es? ¿Hombre lobo, vampiro o chupacabras? – preguntó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos – Y ni siquiera sabes lo que es un chupacabras – se mofó.

_Dejémoslo en vampiro mitad hombre lobo – se decidió Suigetsu, luego tomó un trago de agua de su flamante vaso – trató de chuparme la sangre – comentó susurrando con un aire misterioso y mirando de un lado al otro como si nadie más tuviera que escucharlo.

_Tal vez sí es un chupacabras… – dijo Karin sonriendo de lado – tú tienes cara de cabra.

_¡Oye! – se enojó el peliceleste por el insulto, pero luego se cruzó de brazos poniendo una pose llena de soberbia – al menos yo estaba a la altura de su paladar, a ti de seguro te tiraría al basurero porque tu sangre es asquerosa.

_¡Cállate, alelado!

_¡Oblígame, bruja!

_Hablas de Naruto, ¿verdad? – habló calmadamente Juugo, interrumpiendo la discusión y haciendo que los otros lo miren con algo de sorpresa al verlo sumarse a la charla.

_Ehm, sí – respondió Suigetsu.

_Yo también creo que Sasuke y Naruto están involucrados amorosamente – afirmó el pelinaranja, y, a diferencia de los otros dos, él estaba hablando muy seriamente.

_¡Juugo! – reclamó la chica. ¿Cómo podía difamar a su adorado Sasuke de esa manera?

_¡Hah! ¡Te lo dije! – exclamó Suigetsu victorioso. – ¡estás enamorada de un gay! ¡hahahaha!

_¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? – refutó la pelirroja exigiendo una explicación por parte de Juugo.

Éste sólo siguió con su vista en su plato, pensativo.

_Sasuke está triste, ¿no te has dado cuenta? – a Karin se le bajaron las ansias asesinas al escuchar el tono de voz tan templado y serio, dejándola pensativa ante la pregunta. Juugo no estaba jugando ni bromeando – bajo su indiferencia y frialdad hay mucha tristeza, estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con Naruto. Es más que obvio.

Suigetsu se quedó en silencio, pensativo también. Hablando fuera de chiste, Juugo tenía mucha razón.

_Naruto también está triste – aseguró el peliceleste después de un momento de silencio. La angustia del rubio había sido muy perceptible cuando fue a preguntarle cosas sobre Sasuke.

Sobre eso… recordó las preguntas que le hizo, parecía querer saber qué le sucedía al Uchiha, o sea que en otras palabras, el pobre no sabía qué rayos le pasaba a Sasuke. Era cierto lo que le respondió, que Sasuke no les había comentado nada, pero podría ser que a Juugo le haya dicho algo por ser el más serio y confiable del grupo.

Estaba a punto de comentarle a Juugo sobre su charla con Naruto para ver si él sabía algo, cuando de repente Karin habló…

_¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo con desagrado, lo cual desconcertó un poco a Suigetsu – ¿Has estado observando mucho a ese supuesto vampiro o qué?

_... – tardó un momento en digerir lo que había dicho la chica y el tono que había usado. Entonces, sonrió pícaramente – ¿celosa?

_¿QUÉ? – ella lo miró ofendida – Naruto no me gusta.

_Él no. Yo.

_¡Ni muerta!

_¡Me amas y lo sabes!

_¡Ni en tus sueños!

_¡Pesadillas, querrás decir!

Karin agarró el vaso de agua de Suigetsu y echó el líquido en el plato de comida de éste.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH! – gritó horrorizado el peliceleste cuando vio lo que hizo – ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Por qué demonios me gustas?!

_...

_...

Juugo bajó sus palillos, dejando de comer por un momento. Esto sería interesante de ver.

_D-Digo… ¿por qué demonios me gusta… ¡fastidiarte! – quiso corregirse Suigetsu, mientras Karin no salía de su pasmo – joder, eso no tuvo sentido.

_...

_...

_En fin, aquí voy… – dijo el peliceleste resignado y miró a la chica fijamente – ¿Quisieras ser mi nov-?

_¡JAMÁS! – fue la anticipada respuesta de la pelirroja acompañada de un severo manotazo en la mesa. Ese mismo segundo, ella se fue de allí a paso de elefante.

_... – Suigetsu se había quedado allí tieso y con la boca abierta a medio hablar – sabía que diría eso – dejó caer su cara sobre la mesa, desprendiendo un aura depresiva.

Juugo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, el pobre chico había tenido valor.

_El lunes te dirá que sí.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Había llegado el Sábado, el día más esperado por muchos quienes tienen el privilegio de quedar libres todo el fin de semana. Pero para Obito no era así.

Aunque no tenía que ir al trabajo, tenía que estar en su casa continuando con sus labores. Revisar estados financieros, revisar trabajos de la academia, analizar informes, rellenar formularios, etc, etc.

Se llevó la mano a la frente sin quitar los ojos de los papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio. Había muchas cosas reventándole la cabeza y no eran cosas que tengan que ver con su trabajo precisamente, pero aún así la acumulación de todas sus responsabilidades aportaba mucho a la enorme carga.

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el espaldar de la silla mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

De repente sonó su celular sacándolo del trance. Observó el aparato encontrándose con un "número privado" llamándolo.

Con algo de cautela, contestó.

_¿Hola? – habló en voz baja, esperando que sea la llamada que había estado esperando desde hace semanas. Y al escuchar la contestación, supo que lo era, haciendo que los nervios se le crispen provocando que se ponga de pie de un salto – Buenas tardes, Imaru. ¿Qué informas? ¿Ya salieron los resultados? – preguntó apresuradamente.

__Sí, señor Uchiha_ – contestó la voz del otro lado. Obito sintió el corazón bombardearle fuertemente y contuvo la respiración – _Los resultados…_ – pareció una eternidad el segundo que se tardó en continuar. Sin darse cuenta, el pelinegro estaba arrugando una hoja en su puño – _fueron negativos._

El celular cayó al suelo.

Se quedó paralizado donde estaba por unos segundos, con el rostro lleno de asombro y la mirada en la nada. Luego sintió que las piernas ya no lo sostenían y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

Comenzó a respirar pesadamente y se llevó las manos a los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr descontroladas.

_Gracias, gracias, gracias – comenzó a murmurar sumamente feliz.

__¿Señor Uchiha? – _apenas se escuchó la voz desde la otra línea gracias al silencio de la habitación, haciendo que Obito reaccione y levante el celular del suelo ese mismo instante.

_Dentro de una hora pasaré por su laboratorio para que me explique con más detalles – dijo rápidamente – Gracias por todo, hasta luego.

Después de colgar, se levantó de inmediato de su asiento, tomando las llaves de su auto consigo.

Antes de salir de su oficina, marcó un número en su celular y esperó impaciente la contestación.

_Buenas tardes, Den – saludó apresurado cuando le contestaron – ¿cómo va la investigación? – esperó a que la persona le dé una explicación breve – No pierdas la pista, necesito saber dónde se esconden. Hablamos luego.

Colgó y tomó su saco negro para luego salir de la oficina.

_¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Itachi al verlo pasar por su lado a paso rápido.

_Trabajo – respondió simplemente su tío – regreso en dos horas – y salió.

Itachi se asomó a la ventana, viendo cómo su tío sacaba el auto del garaje sin mucha precaución y luego aceleraba para alejarse.

El pelilargo decidió no pensar mucho en eso ni tratar de deducir nada. Su tío siempre le decía las cosas tarde o temprano. No le gustaba quedarse con la incertidumbre, pero el mayor sabía lo hacía, confiaba en él. Sólo esperaba que no se demore mucho en decirle lo que realmente pasaba.

_DING DONG _

El sonido del timbre sacó a Itachi de sus pensamientos. Ellos no eran de los que recibían visitas así que le extrañó, pero de todas formas se encaminó a la puerta para abrir.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una persona desconocida, uniformada de azul y con un ramo de flores en la mano.

Qué bizarro.

_¿Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó con cortesía el pelinegro.

_Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre y sacó un papelito para leerlo – Tengo un encargo para entregárselo al señor Uchiha Sasuke, ¿vive aquí?

Itachi levantó una ceja. Esto era muy desconcertante.

_Sí, espere un momento – le pidió, girándose para llamar a su hermano – ¡Sasuke!

_¿Qué? – fue la desganada contestación desde la planta de arriba.

_¡Te buscan!

_¿Quién?

Itachi frunció el ceño. El idiota de su hermanito ni siquiera estaba haciendo la intención de moverse.

_¡Es un mensajero! ¡Te trajo un envío!

Escuchó algunos sonidos que indicaban que Sasuke estaba yendo (sin ganas) para recibir el envío.

Sasuke llegó hasta las escaleras y bajó las primeras a velocidad normal, pero al ver a la persona en la puerta, o más bien, lo que tenía en la mano, desaceleró su paso cuando le vino la extrañeza.

¿Un ramo de flores? ¿Era una broma?

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta, y miró a su hermano con aburrimiento y molestia.

_¿Qué? – preguntó impaciente.

_Es para ti – le apuntó al ramo de flores que tenía la persona, quien rápidamente se lo entregó a Sasuke, el cual no tuvo más remedio que sostenerlo porque por poco se lo aventó a la cara.

_Firme aquí – pidió apresurado el hombre uniformado dándole un lapicero al Uchiha menor, quien, aún desconcertado, firmó – Muchas gracias – se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Sasuke se quedó ahí parado, mirando las flores amarillas como si fueran de otro planeta. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría mandarle flores? Tenía que ser una broma.

_Son narcisos – resaltó Itachi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Y eso qué?

_Significan orgullo y arrogancia.

Sasuke reviró los ojos. Le interesaba un pepino lo que significasen, y además ¿quién va a estar viendo qué rayos significan las flores para mandárselas a alguien?

_Creo que tiene una tarjeta.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke buscó con la mirada entre las flores encontrando un cartoncito naranja.

Alejándolo de la vista de Itachi, dándole la espalda, lo leyó.

Después de un momento, Itachi notó que Sasuke se tensó y se quedó observando la tarjeta con un tic en su ojo.

Otro momento después, Sasuke arrugó la tarjeta con todas las fuerzas que podían tener sus manos.

A paso de gigante, el menor se encaminó hacia el basurero más cercano y arrojó la tarjeta arrugada allí junto con las flores, luego subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con la intención de no salir de allí todo el fin de semana.

Itachi lo vio alejarse en silencio y, cuando se hubo retirado del todo, se acercó al basurero y sacó el ramo de flores y la tarjeta.

Leyó el cartoncito:

_Las rosas son rojas_

_El cielo es azul._

_En este mundo alegre_

_no hay mayor bastardo que tú_

El pelilargo pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido por semejante osadía. Más abajo del pobre intento de poema, decía:

_Ps. No te quejes, desgraciado. Tú no harías un poema mejor, admite que soy genial._

Itachi no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

_Sólo a ti se te pueden ocurrir estas cosas, Naruto.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Era domingo. Cualquiera consideraría ese un día tranquilo, perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar de paz y…

_Solitaria, camina la bikina_

_Y la gente se pone a murmurar…_

¿Qué demonios era eso?

¿Mariachis?

Sasuke salió a su balcón, dispuesto a gritarles que se callen. De seguro estaban dándole serenata a su vecina la Hyuuga o algo así, pero no tenían derecho a irrumpir con su paz y tranquilidad (aunque después de recibir esas estúpidas flores el día anterior no se sentía ni pacífico ni tranquilo).

Cuando el pelinegro se asomó, se quedó paralizado.

_Dicen que tiene una pena, _

_dicen que tiene una pena que la hace llorar…_

Había un grupo de mariachis bajo su balcón, y estaban cantando mirando a SU balcón. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Se habían confundido de dirección? ¿Cómo podían ser tan tontos?

_Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite que la quieran consolar_

_Pasa luciendo su real majestad_

_Pasa, camina y nos mira sin vernos jamás_

_¡Lárguense, montón de idiotas! – les gritó el Uchiha enfurecido, haciendo que se callen por un momento – ¡Se han equivocado de casa!

El vocalista del grupo sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y leyó, como queriendo verificar algo.

_¿No es usted Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par.

_Sí, pero yo…

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban saber, así que reanudaron la música, interrumpiendo al pelinegro.

_Laaaaa biiiikiiiiinaaaa…_

Sasuke arrugó la nariz… ¿La biki-_qué_?

_tiene pena y dolooooor_

_Laaaaa biiiikiiiiinaaaa _

_no conoce el amooooor_

_¡Váyanse, malnacidos!

_Altanera, preciosa y orgullosa_

_No permite que la quieran consolar_

_¡Si no se largan, llamaré a la policía!

Pararon la música por un momento.

_Lo siento, joven – dijo el vocalista – nos pagaron por esto, así que tenemos que cumplir. Nosotros sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo.

_¿Quién demonios les…?

No le dejaron terminar la pregunta y siguieron cantando, esta vez, otra canción…

_Perdón, vida de mi vida_

_Perdón, si es que te he faltado_

_Perdón, cariñito amado_

_Ángel adorado, dame tu perdón_

¿Dónde estaba su tío cuando lo necesitaba? ¡Ya debió haber echado a patadas a esos idiotas desde hace rato! Ah, sí, había salido… sólo le quedaba Itachi para ayudarlo.

Por pura inercia, miró hacia la ventana de su hermano, que estaba al lado… y el desgraciado estaba allí, disfrutando del espectáculo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ok, no le quedaba nadie.

_Jamás habrá quien separe, amor, de tu amor al mío_

_Porque si adorarte ansío_

_Es que el amor mío pide tu perdón_

Estaba a punto de entrar a buscar una escopeta o algo parecido (y no un balde de agua, como era lo normal. No, eso era muy benevolente), cuando de repente dejó de sonar la música. ¿Por fin se iban a ir?

El vocalista sacó otro papelito y le dijo:

_Él le envió este mensaje en un poema.

Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_Las naranjas son, pues, naranjas_

_Aunque algunas veces son amarillas_

_Teme, de torturarme no te cansas_

_Y qué me importa si esta mierda no rima._

_...

_...

La risa mal reprimida de su hermano mayor lo sacó de su trance.

El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló de rabia y se adentró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de su balcón de un golpazo.

Maldito maldito maldito maldito rubio.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Era Lunes y las clases de la semana comenzaron.

Soltó un suspiro antes de pasar por la reja de entrada a la academia. Sentía el nerviosismo corriendo por sus venas y no dejaba de pensar que todo esto era una tontería, y que lo que tenía planeado hacer sería el mayor error de su vida. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, todo el fin de semana se había torturado con el asunto, ni siquiera había podido dormir bien por culpa de ese idiota.

Llegó a su aula y buscó con la mirada a la persona en cuestión, y lo encontró allí sentado, con la mejilla apoyada en una mano, con una expresión clara de aburrimiento y desgano.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se acercó, parándose al lado.

_Ehm, oye… – le habló, mirando a un lado, como si no quisiera decir lo que estaba a punto de decir o como si alguien le estuviera obligando.

_¿Qué? – el chico levantó la aburrida mirada para mirar a la otra persona.

Karin hizo una especie de puchero y, aún mirando a un lado, sintió que le ardieron las mejillas.

_Mh… después de clases… si quieres puedes invitarme a salir – refunfuñó ella, manteniendo esa actitud de como si no quisiera la cosa.

Suigetsu la miró sorprendido por un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

_Yo no quiero invitarte a salir, bruja.

Karin lo miró como si le hubiera dicho la mayor atrocidad del universo.

_¡UGH! ¡ERES UN TARADO! – levantó el puño con la clara intención de golpearlo – ¡TE VOY A…!

Se quedó callada y sorprendida cuando el chico se puso de pie y le agarró la muñeca evitando que lo golpee.

_Lo que _quiero_ es que seas mi novia – dijo él sonriendo, acercándose un poco más al rostro de la pelirroja, lo suficiente como para hacerlo comprometedor – y salir contigo las veces que yo quiera.

_ ¿Las veces que _tú_ quieras? – preguntó Karin de forma desdeñosa – ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, descerebrado? – se hizo soltar la muñeca y miró a Suigetsu prepotente – si vamos a ser novios, yo soy la que decide aquí, ¿entendiste?

Suigetsu la observó con sorpresa, pero luego mostró una enorme sonrisa.

_¿Eso es un "sí"?

_ ¡Eso es un "te voy a romper la cara si me fastidias"! – exclamó la chica enojada y con las mejillas rojas.

_Aw, me amas – canturreó él con un tono tierno.

_¡Primero muerta!

_Bueno, antes decías "ni muerta", eso es un avance.

_¡Cállate!

_Vayamos a comer dangos después de clases. – le ofreció él de repente.

_... – ella lo miró de reojo por un momento – Pero tú pagarás todo.

_Claro, claro – accedió él sin quitar la sonrisa feliz de su rostro – pero después me la cobraré y cuando nos casemos cocinarás todos los días para mí.

_¡¿QUE?! ¡Yo jamás voy a cocinar para ti! ¡¿Y quién dice que voy a casarme contigo?! ¡Primero me caso con una cabra!

_Tú dijiste que yo tenía cara de cabra.

_¡UGH!

Sentados uno al lado del otro, siguieron discutiendo y molestándose entre sí durante el resto de la clase.

_Ojalá terminen asesinándose entre sí – comentó el Naruto divertido, quien estaba parado al lado de Juugo conversando con él sobre cosas triviales – así viviremos en un mundo mejor.

Juugo no pudo evitar reír un poco ante lo dicho.

Después de un rato, Sasuke entró por la puerta del aula. Tenía una cara de la cual sólo se podía descifrar esto: "Si me miras te pateo, si me hablas te descuartizo, si me tocas te despellejo vivo".

Desde su silla (la cual ya no era al lado de Sasuke), Naruto sonrió de lado sin quitar en ningún momento sus ojos del Uchiha durante su recorrido hacia su asiento (al lado de Juugo).

Como supuso que pasaría, Sasuke no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre el par de regalitos que le envió el fin de semana (cosa que logró sacando unos cuantos billetes prestados que jamás serían devueltos de la billetera de Jiraya). Ni siquiera le estaba dirigiendo la mirada, seguía empeñado en ignorar su existencia.

El rubio rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Deseaba haber visto su cara cuando recibió sus regalos, pero con imaginárselo bastaba.

Y si Sasuke pensaba que esto se terminaba ahí estaba muy equivocado.

Sólo era el comienzo…

El comienzo de su macabro plan.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Las llanuras japonesas se extienden a lo largo de los cursos bajos de los ríos más importantes, en mesetas a lo largo de las laderas inferiores de las cadenas montañosas y en las tierras bajas junto a la costa. Las llanuras más extensas se localizan en Hokkaidō: a lo largo del río Ishikari, en el sector occidental de blablablabla…

Le importaba un pepino la clase. Tenía que concentrarse en algo más relevante.

Hizo bolita un pedazo de papel y se lo metió a la boca. Luego usó el tubo de su lapicero para disparar la bolita hacia su destino.

_¡Flup!_

Cuando la bolita golpeó el cabello azabache de Sasuke, éste se sobresaltó un poco de la impresión, se llevó la mano a la nuca tocando su preciado cabello y se giró para ver quién había sido el culpable. En ese momento Naruto estaba mirando a un lado distraídamente. Muy mal disimuladamente. Era más que obvio que había sido él... y que quería que sepa que había sido él.

El rubio sonrió al ver que Sasuke se volteó de nuevo, dándole la espalda otra vez, sin decir nada ni quejarse. Si fuera otra persona, ya le habría echado bronca, pero ya que había sido el rubio, decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Bueno, si eso quería…

_¡Flup!_

Otra bolita chocó con la cabeza de Sasuke, haciendo que éste tense los hombros de nuevo. Pero no dijo nada y siguió escribiendo la lección.

Entonces, otra bolita chocó con su nuca.

Y luego otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y, por si fuera poco, otra...

El ojiazul rió por lo bajo. Algunas bolitas blancas se quedaban atoradas en la extraña forma del cabello de Sasuke y lo hacía ver muy chistoso.

Entonces continuó lanzando bolitas…

_Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo? – la reprendedora voz de Iruka se hizo escuchar en todo el salón. Todos, menos Sasuke obviamente, lo estaban mirando con atención.

Sin ningún disimulo y más fresco que una lechuga, Naruto respondió.

_Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Sasuke, tebayo.

_...

_...

_Pues deja de hacerlo o te sacaré del aula – amenazó Iruka dejando de lado el desconcierto que le causó la respuesta del blondo.

_¿Y perderme esta hermosa e interesantísima clase? – preguntó el Uzumaki con falsa angustia – ¡Por favor no, Iruka-sensei! ¡No sea insensible! ¿cómo podría sobrevivir sin un día de clases de geografía? ¡Piedad!

_¡Ya basta! ¡No me hagas mandarte a dirección! – exclamó el profesor enfurecido por el exagerado sarcasmo del rubio.

_Si me va a mandar a mí, entonces también a Sasuke, tebayo – reclamó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

_¿Por qué habría de hacer eso si eres tú el que lo está molestando?

_Usted me quiere mandar a la dirección por tratar de comunicarme con él, ¿no? Pues él se está comunicando conmigo a través de su espaldota.

_¡Suficiente! ¡Una palabra más y te sales! ¡¿Oíste?!

Naruto lo miró feo y luego desvió la mirada a un lado como respuesta. Pero no dijo nada.

Creyendo que había dejado todo en claro y que ya no tendría interrupciones, el profesor se volteó hacia la pizarra de nuevo para continuar con la explicación.

_En el norte, la isla de Hokkaidō se caracteriza por una cordillera volcánica que desciende desde las Kuriles y aparece en la parte-

_¡Flup! _

Iruka se volteó hacia Naruto con la cara más incrédula y pasmada que podía poner cuando la bolita chocó con su nuca.

Naruto tenía cara de ser la persona más inocente del mundo.

_¿Qué? No dijo que no podía tratar de comunicarme con usted.

**/*/Cinco segundos después/*/**

_Tsk, tonto Iruka-sensei – refunfuñó el rubio afuera de su aula – ojalá lo atropelle un camión de desodorantes.

**_Qué deseo tan original. – **opinó kyuubi rodando los ojos.

En fin, no importaba que lo haya sacado, desde el principio ya tenía algo en mente por si eso sucedía.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Sasuke nunca se había sentido tan irritado en su vida, y si alguna vez se sintió así no lo recordaba. Pero lo bueno era que habían sacado al rubio del curso y no lo molestaría por el resto de la clase.

_Las islas de Shikoku y Kyūshū tienen también cadenas montañosas, aunque ninguna tiene ningún pico superior al Ishizuchi, en la isla de Shikoku…

__¡Pss! _

Sasuke miró hacia la ventana a su lado al escuchar ese sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando divisó al sonriente rubio asomando la cabeza por ahí. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? ¡Estaban en el cuarto piso!

De seguro había entrado a algún aula y había salido por la ventana para llegar al bloque de concreto que sobresale de la pared, donde estaba parado ahora.

¿Sólo para fastidiarlo?

Sasuke volvió sus ojos a su libro. No iba a perder su tiempo con el estúpido rubio. Maldita la hora en que tuvo que sentarse al lado de la ventana.

_¡Pss! – le volvió a hablar el Uzumaki, pero esta vez no lo miró.

Naruto mantenía su sonrisa zorruna. Sasuke ni siquiera lo acusaría sólo para mostrarle lo poco que le importaba, qué gracioso.

_¿Sabes, Sasuke? – le murmuró por lo bajo. El pelinegro lo ignoró, mientras que Juugo, quien estaba sentado al lado de Sasuke, miró al rubio de reojo por un momento, sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí, pero decidió no meterse en el asunto así que no dijo nada y volvió a dirigir su atención a la explicación del profesor – eres muy _hermoso_.

Agrandó su sonrisa cuando vio al Uchiha tensar los hombros.

_Y ese chicle rosa en tu cabello te hace ver más hermoso aún – era perceptible el enorme esfuerzo que hizo Sasuke por no llevar la mano a su cabello para ver si el mencionado chicle estaba realmente allí. Y no lo estaba, pero podía hacerle creer que sí, ya que había estado lanzándole bolitas todo el rato ¿qué le aseguraba a Sasuke que una de esa no era un chicle? – deberías teñirte de rosa todo tu cabello, te queda muy bien ese color.

El Uchiha apretó la mandíbula dentro de su boca. Ya estaba a punto de romper la punta de su lápiz por la presión que hacía con él en su cuaderno.

_Aunque el chicle verde te queda bien también. Eres tan bello, que no dudo que una vaca se enamoraría de ti al instante.

¿Una vaca?

_No, una vaca no – el rubio pareció reconsiderarlo – Un chivo.

_¡NARUTO!

El Uzumaki se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito proferido por el profesor.

Oh, bueno, de todas formas quería ir a visitar a su oba-chan.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras caminaba hacia su casillero. Cuando terminó la clase lo primero que había hecho fue tocar toda su cabeza para ver si no tenía un maldito chicle pegado allí… afortunadamente no había nada.

Por suerte, ahora ese blondo sarnoso estaba fuera de vista, así que podía estar tranquilo por el momento.

Abrió su casillero para guardar sus libros, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una hoja con un dibujo.

El dibujo era una cabeza, que dedujo que era suya por el peinado que tenía la caricatura. Era su cara tachada con una enorme "X", acompañada de las palabras "Sasuke bastardo".

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo e hizo añicos la hoja, rompiéndola con mucha rabia.

_¡Sasuke-kun!

El pelinegro se volteó al escuchar una voz femenina llamándolo, encontrándose con una chica que no recordaba haber visto.

Ella llegó corriendo hasta él, con una sonrisa feliz y soñadora.

_¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Sasuke levantó una ceja sin quitar su fría expresión. ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando esa fulana?

_¡Estaba esperando a que me lo pidas desde hace años! – continuó chillando ella, emocionada.

_¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó el Uchiha, y no era como si le interesara saber quién era esa, pero por lo menos con eso ella se daría cuenta de que Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

_¡Hahaha! – la chica se rió con ganas – ¡Qué gracioso eres! – Sasuke frunció el ceño ante ello. Que él sepa no había dicho nada gracioso y su cara no tenía ni una pizca de burla – Te estoy diciendo que acepto.

_No sé de qué hablas – si la fulana no le entendía con indirectas, entonces se lo diría directamente de una vez. Él no estaba para perder su tiempo con tonterías.

_Vamos, no seas tímido, tú me mandaste esta carta – dijo ella, sin quitar su enorme sonrisa de alegría, mientras le extendía una hoja de papel para que lo mire.

Sasuke tomó la hoja y leyó:

_¿Quieres ser mi novia? Atte. Yo, el chico que se cree el más cool del mundo, o sea, Sasuke._

_Ps. No me creas si me niego, es que soy muy tímido además de bastardo, pero te amo con tooooodo mi inexistente y podrido corazón. Muack! Muack!_

Oh cielos, las ganas de vomitar el almuerzo que aún no había comido eran incontenibles.

Un muy notorio tic se posó en la ceja izquierda de Sasuke.

_¡Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun! – lastimosamente ella estaba tan feliz que no notó las enormes ansias de matar del pelinegro.

_Yo no escribí esto – negó rotundamente el Uchiha. Su aura asesina se notaba claramente, así que lo mejor para la chica era salir corriendo de allí si quería vivir.

_Oh, no seas tímido – insistió ella con un tono de voz y gestos muy melosos y coquetos.

_Esta no es mi letra, es la de Naruto – le dijo seriamente – Él te jugó una broma.

En serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría pensar que él, Uchiha Sasuke, escribiría algo como eso? ¿Era retardada o qué? ¡La chica tenía un maní en vez de un cerebro!

_¿Queeeeeeeeeé? – exclamó ella sorprendida ante la revelación.

Pero era típico. Si la fulana gustaba de él, era obvio que no tomaría en cuenta los detalles con tal de pensar que él realmente le había mandado la carta. El desgraciado de Naruto sabía eso, por eso ni se esforzó por disimular algo tan mal hecho.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – otra voz femenina interrumpió la charla. Cuando Sasuke se giró, otra fulana desconocida llegó de la nada y se colgó de su cuello – ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia, Sasuke-kun! ¡Sí Sí Sí! ¡Mil veces sí!

_ ¡Oye! – apareció otra chica, quien miraba la escena enfurecida – ¡Él es mi novio! ¡Me lo pidió a mí!

_¡No es cierto! – apareció otra más – ¡Él me lo pidió a mí! ¡Me mandó esta carta! ¡Mira!

_ ¡No!

_¡Sí!

_¡Sasuke-kun es mío!

_¡No! ¡ES MÍO!

Sasuke perdió la cuenta de cuántas eran las chicas que quisieron descuartizarlo y quedarse con un pedazo de su hermoso cuerpo. Apenas pudo escapar de esa batalla campal que se formó a causa de las malditas cartas made in MalditoUzumaki que todas habían recibido.

¡Desgraciado Naruto!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Sasuke entró al aula, bastante cansado porque se la había pasado escapando de un montón de locas todo el receso. Todos estaban en el aula, e incluso el profesor Ibiki ya había entrado.

Caminó hasta su asiento y fue entonces que notó que había un chicle rosa pegado allí.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con enojo y molestia. En serio, ¿ese rubio atolondrado pensó que iba a caer en esa?

El Uchiha le pidió a Sakura que quite el chicle de allí (porque él no quería tocarlo, qué asco) y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa, dejando el asiento impecable.

Sasuke soltó un "Hm" arrogante sabiendo que el rubio tenía sus ojos clavados en él, pensando que con eso aprendería que era inútil tratar de hacerle una broma tan tonta a él, entonces se sentó.

_¡PUM! _

Todos en el curso, incluyendo el profesor, se quedaron mirando tiesos al Uchiha, quien ahora estaba en el suelo porque las patas traseras de su silla se habían roto.

_¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! – la risota de Naruto rompió el profundo silencio que se había formado.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – Sakura saltó de su lugar para acercarse y ayudarlo a levantarse. Sasuke la ignoró y se levantó él solo.

Algunos chicos en el curso comenzaron a reírse también contagiados por la risa del rubio, pero de repente el Uzumaki se calló y los miró asesinamente.

_¿De qué se ríen, imbéciles? No es para que ustedes se rían.

Todos se quedaron calladitos, muy asustados y confundidos al mismo tiempo, preguntándose por qué crisis estaría pasando Naruto para andar tan bipolar.

_ ¿Debo suponer que fue usted quien rompió la silla, Uzumaki? – preguntó el profesor después de escuchar lo que dijo el blondo.

_No la rompí – habló más fresco que una lechuga – corté las patas lo suficiente como para que cuando alguien se siente, se caiga.

_Entonces fue usted – reiteró el maestro ante el atrevimiento.

_Sí, pero no es mi culpa. – dijo el Uzumaki con simpleza.

_¿Cómo que no es su culpa?

_No es mi culpa que Sasuke sea _taaan_ listo y se dé cuenta del chicle obligándome a predecir eso y hacer algo al respecto.

_...

_...

_A la dirección, Uzumaki.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto sujetaba el enorme globo lleno de agua con sumo cuidado mientras subía las escaleras, no quería que suceda como minutos antes y se le reviente encima. Para que haya menor riesgo de que eso pase, podría considerar llenarlo con menos agua, pero no. Él sólo quería mojar, no lastimar. Mientras más lleno esté el globo, más frágil sería y estallaría más fácil al chocar contra su destino.

El rubio se posicionó en el borde de la terraza, divisando su objetivo allí abajo.

Lo bueno era que él ya tenía mucha práctica haciendo ese tipo de cosas, de niño fue un bromista empedernido, así que sería difícil que le falle su puntería en lo que se refiere a lanzar algo desde arriba.

Entonces calculó con mucho, mucho cuidado… y soltó el globo.

_¡SPLASH!_

Sasuke se quedó tieso como un poste cuando el agua fría recorrió su cuerpo después de que el enorme globo reventó en su cabeza. Levantó sus furibundos ojos para ver quién había sido el muy bestia y para luego ir a matarlo.

Se encontró con la cara muy sonriente y feliz de Naruto, quien lo saludó con la mano de paso cuando vio que Sasuke lo estaba mirando.

Sasuke dejó de mirarlo inmediatamente y su cuerpo se tensó aún más como si fuera posible. Sentía como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar, pero se contenía con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

_¿Por qué no dices nada? – preguntó Juugo, quien era con quien estaba conversando hace un momento sobre un trabajo que tenían que hacer. El pobre e inocente había sido salpicado con algunas gotas de agua.

Juugo tenía que agradecer mucho a su autocontrol y templanza tan característicos de él, ya que le permitieron mantenerse sereno y reprimir, como todo un profesional, las ganas de reírse.

Es que Sasuke se veía tan gracioso todo mojado y cabreado.

_¿Y darle el gusto? – siseó Sasuke iracundo – Eso es lo que él espera, yo no tengo por qué prestarle algo de atención a ese idio-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando otra cosa cayó en su cabeza. Cuando Sasuke se la quitó de su cara, vio sorprendido que era una blanca y limpia…

Toalla.

El Uchiha tiró la toalla al suelo con fervor, sin utilizarla para secarse obviamente.

Juugo levantó la mirada para ver a Naruto, pero la cabeza del rubio ya no estaba asomada.

_El que lo ignores hará que se ponga peor – dijo sabiamente el pelinaranja, mientras Sasuke pisaba la toalla con ganas.

_No me importa. – dijo inflexible el pelinegro, con un tono de voz que le advertía a Juugo que no debía decir nada más. Pero Juugo no quería dejar las cosas ahí, quería ayudarlo.

_¿Qué sucedió entre él y tú? ¿Por qué estás enojado con él?

_No es de tu incumbencia, Juugo. – lo miró asesinamente – No metas tus narices.

Sasuke esparcía veneno con cada sílaba. Lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

_Está bien, ya no te preguntaré nada para no molestarte. – decidió resignado, sabía que insistir no llevaría a nada – Es que él parece buena persona y no me explico el por qué tú…

_Sí, claro. – interrumpió Sasuke con ironía y desdén – Sólo una persona tan buena como él podría joderme todo el día.

_Sólo trata de llamar tu atención. – dijo con mucha seguridad – Al principio se acercó con amabilidad a hablar contigo, y como lo rechazaste ahora está usando esta técnica. Yo creo que deberías hablar con él y resolver cualquiera sea el problema.

_No hables sin saber. Nada es tan simple. – ratificó alejándose de allí, en dirección a buscar algo con qué secarse.

Después de un momento, Naruto se paró en el lugar en el que Sasuke y Juugo habían estado y levantó la toalla del suelo.

_Teme orgulloso. – sonrió, con algo de pesadez y diversión mezcladas.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ ¿No vas a comer nada?

La repentina pregunta sobresaltó un poco a Obito, ya que hace un momento estaba más que concentrado en los papeles que estaba revisando y se suponía que estaba solo en la sala de profesores porque todos habían salido a almorzar.

Levantó la vista encontrándose con una de las razones de su crisis existencial.

_¿Uh? – aún estaba digiriendo la pregunta – No, no – respondió con prisa volviendo sus ojos a los papeles – tengo varias cosas qué hacer.

Kakashi lo observó en silencio por un momento, sin poder evitar sentirse algo molesto con la respuesta, ¿qué tenían de importante esos papeles?

_No por eso vas a estar sin comer.

_Desayuné bien antes de venir a la academia – respondió el pelinegro sin quitar la vista de los papeles. Ahora Kakashi comprendía un poco lo que sentía el otro cuando él leía su libro y no se dignaba a mirarlo… se hizo una nota mental para recordar siempre que era una sensación muy desagradable – no tengo hambre.

_Mh. – Bien, no le insistiría más. Si estaba ocupado, entonces lo dejaría tranquilo.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

De repente, como si lo hubieran pellizcado, Obito salió del trance y se dio cuenta de la situación.

¿Kakashi había venido a buscarlo?

¿Y estaba preocupado por su salud alimenticia? (bueno, era una forma de decirlo)

¿Y ÉL LO ESTABA indirectamente BOTANDO?

_¡Espera, Kakashi! – se levantó de su silla de un salto, haciendo que el peliplateado se voltee y lo mire levantando una ceja ante tanta contrariedad – Ehm…quería decirte algo. – los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo a medida que se acercaba al otro, era algo perceptible en su voz – He estado tratando de decírtelo pero hubieron, ya sabes… interrupciones, ¿recuerdas?

_Ah, sí. Recuerdo.

¿Que si lo recordaba? No había podido pensar en otra cosa todo ese tiempo, preguntándose qué era eso que quería decirle. Es más, esa era la razón por la había venido a preguntarle si no iría a almorzar, para que el Uchiha tenga la oportunidad de decirle lo que quería decirle. Él se había extrañado y molestado de que en todo el día el pelinegro lo haya ignorado por estar prendido de esos malditos papeles, mientras que él esperando como idiota a que retome el tema.

_¿Qué era? – preguntó tratando de fingir desinterés.

_Ese mocoso mete-narices... – se puso a refunfuñar el Uchiha, ignorando la pregunta de Kakashi, haciendo que éste ruede los ojos – En serio, no entiendo qué le ocurre conmigo.

Kakashi resopló. Sabía que Obito no estaba tratando de desviar el tema ya que él mismo lo había retomado, pero el Uchiha se veía muy perturbado por el comportamiento de Naruto.

Bueno, si sólo era eso, tal vez pueda ayudarle a aclararlo.

_Tal vez es por culpa de Jiraya-sama.

Obito lo miró con detenimiento, sorprendido por el repentino comentario.

_¿Jiraya-sama?

_Sí, él… – hizo una mueca tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada – _dedujo_ que le di un "controlazo" a un hombre insinuando claramente que fue por "atrevido". Y creo que Naruto piensa que fuiste tú.

_¡¿QUÉ?! – el otro se sobresaltó impresionado, abriendo los ojos de par en par – o sea que… ¿saben que estuve allí? ¿Y piensan que quise _violarte_?

Ok, no había usado esa palabra precisamente, pero tratándose de Jiraya, era más que obvio que se refería a algo como eso.

_Realmente no estoy seguro de qué sea lo que piensen… – dijo Kakashi encogiendo los hombros. Obito torció el gesto, claro, él se encogía de hombros porque no era el amenazado de muerte – pero a Naruto no le cayó nada bien.

Ahora el Uchiha comprendía todo.

_¡Con razón! ¿Quién no se pondría así en su lugar?

Ya no estaba sorprendido, al contrario, le sorprendía que Naruto no le haya hecho algo peor, debía estimarlo mucho para no hacerlo. ¡Qué horror!

_¿Y ahora qué hago? – se agarró de los cabellos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Naruto que él no había hecho nada malo? ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle lo del controlazo? Kakashi no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas por nada, y de seguro Naruto tomaba eso en consideración.

_Si quieres, podría decirle que no fuiste tú – propuso el Hatake de la nada, captando la atención del pelinegro, quien lo observó por un momento considerando la idea.

_Sí… – concordó sin pensarlo mucho – eso podría funcionar, yo… un momento – se interrumpió cuando algo se le vino a la mente, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo – Si no voy a ser yo quien lo hizo, ¿entonces quién?

_No sé – Kakashi se encogió de hombros – Yamato, podría ser – planteó como si nada.

Obito tensó la espalda por completo y su ceño se arrugó completamente.

_¿Quién demonios es Yamato? – su voz esparcía veneno y muerte.

_Un amigo. – contestó brevemente el otro, ignorando la ira creciente y muy perceptible del Uchiha – Fue mi colega cuando fui policía.

_¿Y Naruto se la creería si le dijeras que él fue el _atrevido_?

_¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?

_¿Por qué _habría_ de creerlo?

¡Demonios! De seguro "Yamato" era ese idiota con el que estaba en la cafetería. ¡Joder! Le daban unas ganas de cazar al maldito y colgar su fea cabeza en su pared como trofeo (N/A: No pude evitarlo xD).

_No es necesario entrar en detalles, sólo hay que decirle que…

_No, quiero detalles – su voz se había vuelto tan rotunda, que a Kakashi le sorprendió un poco. Eran muy pocas las veces que lo había escuchado usar ese tono de voz tan autoritario – ¿Quién demonios es Yamato y por qué rayos Naruto te creería si le dijeras que fue él?

_Ya te lo dije, es un amigo cercano.

_¿Qué tan cercano?

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo.

_Qué te importa.

Obito presionó la mandíbula de la ira que le recorría las venas en ese momento.

_Entonces olvídalo – ratificó severamente – Me importa un pepino terminar en el hospital, no le dirás a Naruto que fue otra persona. Fui yo, sólo yo, y nadie más que yo, ¿oíste?

Kakashi se le quedó mirando impasible. ¿Quién se creía el otro para andar ordenándole algo?

_Bueno, entonces… – se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta – mientras tú te recuperas en el hospital, Yamato y yo podemos ir a pasear tranquilamente a algún lugar y-

_¡PUM!_ – Obito cerró la puerta de golpe cuando Kakashi la había abierto a medias, evitando que salga del salón.

El peliplateado lo miró encontrándose con el furibundo Uchiha.

_Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? – espetó el pelinegro con un aire amenazante.

_¿Hago qué?

_Matarme de celos – respondió firmemente. Él se sentía en todo el derecho de reclamarle, ese desgraciado, irritante e hiriente peliplateado era suyo, sólo suyo, nadie más lo tocaría ¡Ni en la imaginación! ¡Ni en una suposición! ¡Ni en ninguna manera!

Mientras tanto, Kakashi sólo permanecía mirándolo como si no hubiese dicho nada interesante.

_Perdona, no sabía que te gustaba Yamato.

_ ¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! – refutó encrespado. ¿Por qué Kakashi se empeñaba tanto en hacerle creer que no le importaba? – Sabes bien a qué me refiero. – habló seriamente.

_ ¿Es una especie de declaración?

Obito frunció el ceño al ver que lo dijo de un modo tan fresco, era como si Kakashi creyera que estaba jugando…

Bueno, le mostraría que no era así.

_No, esa no es una especie de declaración… – dio un paso firme al frente quedando completamente pegado al cuerpo del otro, quien inmediatamente se dispuso a dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero para su impresión, el Uchiha no lo dejó y lo agarró de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le bajó la máscara – Ésta sí.

Y lo besó, posando sus labios firmemente sobre los contrarios. El otro se sobresaltó y trató de apartarse, pero el Uchiha pasó su brazo libre por su nuca, apresándolo en su sitio, evitando que se separe.

No hizo ningún movimiento, sólo permaneció con su boca presionada sobre la otra, esperando a que el peliplateado se destense un poco, y también disfrutando del contacto con esos labios y el palpitar desenfrenado del otro. No importaba cuánta indiferencia finja, ese bombeo en su pecho lo delataba completamente.

Después de un momento se separó, aunque sin soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre el Hatake, y se encontró con un rostro pasmado.

_¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó con cierta alteración en su voz, haciendo un débil intento de alejarse, lo cual no consiguió.

_Porque lo he querido hacer desde que llegaste y ya me cansé de esperar.

Al parecer esa respuesta no se la esperaba, ya que se quedó quietecito, mirándolo sorprendido, y tenía cara de estar procesando algo en su mente…

Entonces…

Kakashi frunció el ceño.

_¿Desde que llegué dices? Si mi memoria no falla, lo que hiciste cuando llegué fue decirme que te gustaba alguien más. – refutó comenzando a removerse para zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro, quien no hizo más que afirmar el agarre para que al otro no se le ocurra huir.

_¡Lo dije para ver tu reacción! ¡Y la respuesta que me diste no fue muy alentadora que digamos!

_¿Me vas a echar la culpa a mí?

_¡No, no! – respondió de inmediato, logrando con ello que el otro deje de removerse – el único culpable soy yo y quiero remediar eso – dijo mirándolo seriamente, con la sinceridad denotada en sus ojos y en sus palabras.

_¿Eso qué significa?

_Sabes lo que significa. Te amo… – vio que el peliplateado parecía dejar de respirar por un momento, y su corazón comenzó a chocar más fuerte contra el suyo, que también estaba disparado como metralleta.

El Uchiha tomó un profundo respiro, inhalando y exhalando lentamente mientras cerraba levemente los ojos. Sentía que se había quitado una tonelada de encima al, por fin, dejar salir esas palabras que tanto tiempo había albergado. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Kakashi ya un poco más calmado, aunque aún sentía su corazón palpitando como loco. Ahora sólo quedaba saber la respuesta definitiva.

_... y quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad – susurró, no pudiendo evitar acercarse más a ese rostro para sentir que respiraba el mismo aire, aún enfocando sus ojos en los contrarios – sólo eso.

El peliplateado se quedó mirándolo pensativo por un momento, lo cual mataba de los nervios al pelinegro esperando que le responda. Si le decía que no, todo acabaría, si le decía que sí, todo empezaría, una simple palabra salida de sus labios era capaz de cambiar muchas cosas para él, ya sea de mala manera o de buena manera.

_Si te atreves a besarme de nuevo… – susurró de vuelta Kakashi – tendrás tu respuesta.

Obito se sorprendió ante la proposición.

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Era un "sí"? ¿Era un "no"?

Tal vez era un "sí" indirecto…

O tal vez…

_¿Y cuál podría ser esa respuesta? ¿Una patada en las bolas? – preguntó él con un tono algo burlón.

_Mh, ese sería un "No" apropiado para ti, gracias por la idea. ¿Te arriesgarás?

La pregunta estaba de más.

El Uchiha se abalanzó sobre los labios del otro, esta vez sin ninguna contención. Todo el desespero, todo el deseo, toda la pasión, y lo más importante, todo el amor guardado lo descargó en ese beso, y Kakashi lo recibió, devolviendo el gesto, estremeciéndose un poco ante tanta brusquedad por parte del otro, cosa que le gustó en demasía.

Se abrazó de su cuello mientras el pelinegro apresaba su cintura y su espalda con sus brazos, apegándolo más hacia él, como si estuviera tratando de fundirse en el cuerpo del otro.

Sus lenguas batallaban entre sí en una pelea incesante y ardiente, fuertes manos acariciaban la espalda del peliplateado mientras él aferraba sus manos a ese cabello negro y la camisa blanca que cubría los hombros. Kakashi no supo cómo, pero su espalda terminó contra la pared y su cuerpo apresado con el contrario mientras Obito seguía devorando su boca con fiereza.

_¡OIGAN!

Ambos se sobresaltaron separándose de un salto al escuchar ese grito furioso que casi les rompe los tímpanos.

Al voltearse se encontraron con dos personas allí. La primera estaba mirándolos con la furia de cien rinocerontes juntos y la otra con el espanto de cien caperucitas frente al lobo feroz devorando a su abuelita.

_¡Ts-Tsunade-sama! – exclamó Obito con el temor inyectado en su voz. Aún así, el temor no le impidió subirle apresuradamente la máscara a Kakashi para que aquellas personas no tengan el privilegio de verlo.

_Ustedes, par de cretinos, ¡¿qué creen que es esto?! ¡¿Un hotel?! – gritó furibunda la rubia.

_¡N-No! – trató de calmarla el Uchiha – ¡Lo que pasa es que…!

_¿Acaso no saben que ese tipo de cosas están prohibidas en esta academia? – reiteró Tsunade con severidad – Los besos, caricias, y cualquier tipo de demostración amorosa no están permitidos. Las reglas van para todos, y aún más para los profesores que son quienes deben dar el ejemplo.

_L-Lo sentimos, Tsunade-sama, no volverá a pasar – le dijo rascándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente – Hola, Iruka – le saludó, para que el castaño salga de su trance y deje de mirarlos con la boca abierta.

_E-Ehm… yo no juzgo a las personas por su orientación sexual – esclareció rápidamente, como si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado. Cabe decir que tenía cara de asustado, de seguro no se acercaría a ellos más de lo muy debido en meses.

_Más les vale que no se repita… – dijo la rubia con seriedad mientras se volteaba para salir de la sala, e Iruka se apresuraba a salir a su lado. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, Tsunade se volteó hacia ellos para decirles una última cosa – … aquí. – dijo sonriendo cómplice y guiñando un ojo, y se fue.

Obito le sonrió zorrunamente y algo avergonzado, y cuando se fueron, se volteó mirar a Kakashi, quien tenía la vista a un lado y, a pesar de tener la máscara puesta, se notaba algo de su sonrojo.

El Uchiha sonrió feliz y se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y estrecharlo contra él. Estaba demasiado contento como para tratar de disimularlo. Kakashi sólo se dejó hacer, no iba a fingir que no quería cariño.

_Ahora eres mi prometido, ¿no? – preguntó el pelinegro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

_¿Tu prometido? Qué horror, yo no hice nada malo.

El Uchiha se rió ante el comentario y luego apretó más el abrazo, depositando un beso en el cuello albino del otro, y quedándose allí, aspirando su aroma.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/A la salida/*/**

Había sonado el timbre de salida. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas en ese mismo instante, en especial Sasuke, quien quería salir de allí lo antes posible. Tomó su mochila y a paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta, siendo él el primero en salir.

Naruto, mientras acomodaba tranquilamente sus cosas en su mochila, no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que se perdió de su vista. Se rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza. Pobre e inocente Sasuke.

_Naruto – escuchó que le hablaron y, en el proceso de cerrar de colocar su mochila en el hombro, se volteó a mirar al pelinaranja.

_¿Sí? – preguntó calmadamente.

_Ehm, quisiera preguntarte algo – Juugo miró hacia la puerta, y comprobó que ya todos los alumnos habían salido – ¿Tienes tiempo?

_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin rodeos el rubio.

Juugo esperó un poco tratando de formular bien la pregunta que iba a hacerle.

_¿Por qué Sasuke está enojado contigo?

_Heh – Naruto sonrió irónico ante la pregunta – eso quisiera saber yo.

El pelinaranja se quedó algo sorprendido con la respuesta.

_¿Es decir que no sabes?

_No tengo ni la menor idea – resopló el blondo con pesar mientras se encaminaba a paso lento hacia la puerta – Un día estaba todo bien y al siguiente ya no me hablaba.

_Pero… algo debiste haber hecho. – insistió el pelinaranja siguiendo al otro hacia la salida.

_No sé qué pude haber hecho mal. Según yo, no hice ni dije nada malo, pero como mi mente no es la misma que la de Sasuke y no percibo las cosas como él las percibe, entonces algo debí haber omitido, y eso es lo que trato de averiguar – agarró el tomo de la puerta y la abrió para salir.

_¿Fastidiándolo? – cuestionó algo reprendedor el otro, haciendo que Naruto pare su caminar y se voltee a mirarlo sobre su hombro con una sonrisa zorruna ladeada.

_Tú no lo conoces lo suficiente. Yo sé lo que hago.

Dicho eso, retomó su camino dejando a Juugo, muy desconcertado, atrás.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Al otro día (Martes)…/*/**

_Está muy tenso – murmuró Suigetsu inclinándose hacia Juugo y Karin para que Sasuke, quien estaba sentado al frente de ellos en la mesa del comedor, no lo escuche.

_Como si no lo estuviera siempre – refunfuñó devuelta Karin, en voz baja.

_Ahora está mucho más – aseguró el peliceleste.

Juugo no dijo nada, sólo observó cómo Sasuke comía su almuerzo (y miraba a su almuerzo ignorándolos por completo) con el ceño permanentemente fruncido y perdido en sus pensamientos. No estaba muy seguro, pero pensaba que se debía a Naruto, lo cual era irónico considerando que el rubio no lo había molestado en todo el día.

Mmmh… tal vez era por eso que Sasuke se veía tan irritado.

Seguía sin entender nada. Aún no comprendía qué era lo que Naruto estaba haciendo realmente.

Y por cierto, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_Tsk, no entiendo cómo va esto – se quejó el rubio rascando su cabeza con ímpetu, frustrado de que los malditos números mezclados con letras lo confundan tanto – Odio el álgebra.

Neji, que estaba sentado a su lado en aquella mesa de concreto que estaba en la parte de atrás de la academia, soltó un suspiro y, armándose de paciencia, volvió a hacer la explicación de la forma más entendible posible.

Mientras tanto, había alguien acechándolos. Ese alguien estaba en la azotea, con la cabeza asomada justo encima de ellos, viendo la escena con detenimiento y preparándose para el ataque.

_Ah, ya entendí – dijo Naruto sonriente después de escuchar atentamente la explicación de Neji, y estaba a punto de ponerse a resolver el ejercicio planteado en su hoja, cuando de repente algo que cayó en su cuaderno interrumpió la acción de su lápiz – ¿eh? – el rubio, sin darle mucha importancia, empujó con la mano el pétalo rosa que estaba en su cuaderno para ponerse a escribir de una vez, pero luego comenzaron a caer varios pétalos – ¿Qué…? – profirió confundido al ver tanto pétalo cayendo. Que él sepa no estaban debajo de ningún árbol – ¿De dónde…? – levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver la cabeza asomada, que rápidamente se ocultó, pero el culpable no dejaba de lanzar pétalos sobre ellos.

Neji también alcanzó a verlo y… se agarró la cara con frustración.

_¿Quién está lanzándonos pétalos? ¿Es Lee? – preguntó Naruto al no estar completamente seguro.

_Por lo que más quieras, ignóralo – pidió Neji. Aunque era difícil hacerlo con tanto flores asesinadas cayendo.

_¿Pero por qué está…? – un pétalo que cayó en su nariz lo interrumpió y se vio obligado a soplarlo con molestia – ¿Es uno de sus juegos? – cuestionó desconcertado.

_Es una de sus _locuras_. Ahora sigamos – le apuntó al cuaderno para que el rubio retome la actividad anterior.

Naruto se dispuso a hacer lo que el castaño le pidió, pero de repente algo cayó en su cabeza.

_¡AU! – se quejó de dolor, y el objeto que lo golpeó rebotó sobre la mesa. Al ver la pequeña piedra, la tomó con la intención de devolverla – ¡Qué demo…! – se quedó callado cuando vio que la piedra tenía algo escrito, entonces lo leyó.

"_Bésalo"_

_¿Bésa…? – se quedó a mitad de la palabra y clavó sus ojos en Neji. ¿Le estaban pidiendo que bese a Neji?

_¿Me permites? – Neji se apresuró a quitarle la piedrita y, después de esperar un par de segundos a que la cabeza de ese engendro se asome, la arrojó en un tiro muy certero.

_¡PUM!_

_¡AH!

Y la cabeza dejó de asomarse.

_Con eso, ojalá que se vaya – dijo Neji tomando asiento de nuevo para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo – _"… o que haya muerto"_

Naruto, aún algo confundido, llevó sus ojos a su cuaderno tratando de concentrarse en el ejercicio.

_¡PUM!_

_¡AUCH! – otra piedra azotó su cabeza.

La piedra cayó al suelo y Naruto la levantó sabiendo que habría algo escrito. Y leyó…

"_Sé su seme"_

_...

_...

_...

__"Cielo, haz que me caiga un rayo"_ – fue el deseo de Neji desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

El castaño ya no podía aguantar la fija y sorprendida mirada del Uzumaki sobre él, ¡se quería morir de la vergüenza!

Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue dejar caer sus brazos sobre la mesa y ocultar su roja cara en medio de ellos.

_No te preocupes, Neji. – habló Naruto en un tono algo divertido – Yo me encargo, espérame aquí.

Neji vio confundido cómo el rubio se iba a paso de elefante a quien sabe dónde. Después de un momento, escuchó allí arriba…

_¿Naruto-kun? ¿Qué estás…? ¡Ah! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ah! ¡No, no, por favor!

Luego se escuchó el silencio…

Después de otro momento, apareció Naruto, quien se volvió a sentar a su lado.

_¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó Neji con curiosidad.

_Nada muy malo.

_ ¡Mmmmph, mmmmhp! – decía, o trataba de decir Lee, el cual estaba en la terraza, tirado en el piso, amarrado y amordazado.

Ya con el problema de plaga resuelto, Naruto y Neji continuaron estudiando tranquilos y a Naruto por fin le salió bien el desgraciado ejercicio de álgebra.

_¡Por fin! – dio un grito de victoria mirando al cielo – ¡Gracias, Neji! – agradeció feliz, pasando su brazo por los hombros del otro efusivamente – ahora, como agradecimiento, seré tu seme.

_¡¿QUÉEEEE?!

_¡Es chiste! ¡Hahahahahaha! – sí que era divertido molestar con eso a los chicos.

Naruto dejó de reír de golpe cuando a lo lejos, entre la gente, vio a Kakashi caminando… y al lado suyo estaba el Uchiha del demonio.

_¿Me disculpas, Neji? Tengo algo qué hacer – se levantó rápidamente y se fue hacia aquella dirección.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Si se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza rechazar al pelinegro de seguro lo habrían tachado de insensible, sin corazón, infame, despiadado, cruel y todos aquellos sobrenombres que describirían a alguien despreciable. Es que viendo la sonrisota y la felicidad del Uchiha que caminaba a su lado era fácil percibir que realmente lo quería.

Él mismo se sorprendió cuando le correspondió tan rápido. Unos días antes juraba que no lo haría y luego resultaba otra cosa. Es que debía dejar de engañarse y dejar de lado la venda en los ojos que él mismo se había puesto para no ver. Obito ya le había mandado indirectas y directas de lo que sentía, así que sólo faltaba que se lo diga con palabras… fueron esos los factores que hicieron que sucumba a lo que sentía tan fácilmente cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

En fin, no lo había rechazado. Ahora era oficialmente su… _novio _(eso aún le sonaba muy raro) y habían almorzado juntos, con él a cada rato haciendo esfuerzos por mantener a Obito fuera de su espacio personal, pues el pelinegro trataba de robarle besos en cada momento sin importar el lugar donde se encontraran o quiénes estuvieran alrededor. Y no era que no quisiera, sino que, como había dicho la presidenta de la academia, esas cosas estaban prohibidas.

_¡Esta noche nos vamos al cine! – fue con lo que le salió de repente el Uchiha atolondrado.

_¿Al cine?

_¡Sí! Hay una película muy buena – le informó entusiasmado, mirando expectante a Kakashi por la respuesta – ¿Qué opinas?

_No sé… – profirió Kakashi con un tono que decía que no estaba muy convencido. Y no era que no lo esté o que no quiera ir, él quería ir, pero también quería hacerse el difícil para que Obito le ruegue un poco. ¿A quién no le gusta que le rueguen?

_Oh, vamos, Kakashi – insistió el pelinegro suplicante, al parecer el pobre no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del otro – ¡Es una película genial! ¡Y será divertido! Además… – rodeó los hombros del peliplateado con un brazo y se acercó a su oído manteniendo una sonrisa pícara –… nos sentaremos en los asientos de atrás – le susurró.

_Wow, ahora sí me estás convenciendo – dijo con ironía el otro, tratando de no dejar ver que la idea en realidad le parecía atractiva.

_Ah, también quería decirte algo sobre… – habló con algo de seriedad el Uchiha y antes de continuar miró a todos lados comprobando que no haya nadie para escucharlos, pero aún así no podía arriesgarse por lo que no dijo la palabra completa– … ya sabes, lo que empieza con "A" y termina con "I". Lo que pasa es que quiero-

_**¡THUMP!**_

Obito cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el impacto con su espalda, la cual ahora estaba estampada contra la pared. El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par encontrándose con la mirada roja y expresión bestial de Naruto, quien lo tenía levantado de la solapa, como la vez anterior… sólo que ahora, por alguna razón, daba más miedo que antes.

**_**_**Malnacido… **_– pronunció el rubio raspando cada silaba con su garganta. Kakashi se quedó tieso, Naruto había llegado como una especie de rayo abalanzándose contra Obito. No pensó que el asunto estaba tan grave entre esos dos ¡El Uzumaki estaba mostrando los colmillos! – _**¡No permitiré que le hagas "Ají"!**_

_...

_...

_...

_...

_ ¿Ají… … … …? – ahora a Obito más le ganaba la confusión que el miedo. ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iba a hacerle una verdura a Kakashi? ¿Qué demonios?

_¡No te hagas el tonto! – gritó el Uzumaki zarandeándolo y haciendo más presión en su agarre – ¡Tú dijiste "lo que empieza con "A" y termina con "I""! ¡No creas que no sé a qué te refieres!

_Pe-pe-pero…

_¡Pero nada! _**¡Maldito canalla!**__**¡Te voy a descuartizar!**_

Kakashi salió de su trance y estaba a punto de ponerse en medio, pero de repente fue interrumpido.

_¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – una voz femenina se hizo presente en el lugar. Los tres se giraron encontrándose con Tsunade en una pose autoritaria – ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

_¡Tsunade oba-chan! – se quejó el rubio soltando a Obito de golpe, casi haciéndolo caer al suelo – ¡Este depravado quiere hacerle "ají" a Kakashi!

_¡¿QUÉ?! – cuestionó la rubia mirando furiosa al Uchiha, quien seguía sin entender qué rayos era lo que sucedía – ¡Ya les he dicho que no hagan ese tipo de cosas en la academia! ¡Es indignante que…!

_¡ALTOOOO! – vociferó Obito desesperado, haciendo que todos se callen – ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUÉ DEMONIOS ES "AJÍ"?

_¡Tú lo sabes! – incriminó el blondo apuntándolo acusadoramente – ¡No te hagas!

_¡No! ¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando! – se defendió completamente exaltado – ¡Además yo no dije "ají"! ¡Esa no es la única palabra que empieza con "A" y termina con "I"!

_¿ Que empieza con "A" y termina con "I"? – cuestionó Tsunade sin comprender.

_¡Sí! ¡Eso dije! – reiteró Obito. Estaba tan alterado que parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a dar un colapso cerebral – ¡Y luego el mocoso llegó de la nada y me atacó! ¿Y qué rayos es "ají"?

_Sí, ¿qué es eso? – dijo Kakashi sumándose a la pregunta.

_"Ají" es… – Tsunade se quedó callada cuando su cerebro procesó algo, entonces se volteó a mirar a Naruto con enojo – ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que es "ají", Naruto?

_¡Yo sé que… ! – dejó de hablar de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata – ehm… yo… – su cara enrojeció de la vergüenza mientras la rubia le clavaba la reprendedora mirada, como esperando que diga cualquier cosa inconveniente para golpearlo – ¡¿Y usted cómo sabe lo que es "ají", eh?!

Tsunade abrió grande los ojos y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

_¡Claro! – continuó Naruto, pensando que iba un paso adelante en el asunto – ¡Esa maldita película yaoi era suya! ¡Por eso usted sabe que "ají" le dicen a una forma de tener sex…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Obito y Kakashi se quedaron donde estaban, mirando cómo Tsunade se llevaba lejos al rubio arrastrándolo de una oreja.

_Creo que lo del cine quedará para otro día, Obito.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/5 p.m. de la tarde…/*/**

Itachi salió de la biblioteca cargando cuatro libros grandes, los cuales estaba sujetando a duras penas porque también tenía que cargar con su maletín y otros papeles.

Maldición, ¿por qué no los había recogido antes para no estar llevando todos al mismo tiempo? Los jodidos libros pesaban.

Pero era necesario. Tenía que estudiarlos, no daría un buen examen sin esos libros. A este punto, como siempre, debía recordarse a sí mismo que no eran sólo un peso para sus brazos, sino kilos de conocimiento para su prodigioso cerebro, que aumentarían su sabiduría y lo ayudarían en muchas cosas que-

_Riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiing_

¿Qué rayos? ¿Su celular estaba sonando?

Soltó un quejido de hastío y luego, costosamente, puso todas las cosas que tenía cargando en un solo brazo, y con la mano libre sacó su celular. No se fijó el número que lo llamaba antes de contestar como siempre solía hacerlo, probablemente porque estaba más preocupado porque sus cosas no se le caigan al suelo.

_ ¿Hola? – contestó en un tono algo fastidiado.

__Hola~ ¿cómo estás?_

_... – se quedó en silencio un momento mientras su cerebro procesaba la voz que acababa de escuchar – ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?

__Obito-sensei me lo dio._

En su voz se podía _escuchar_ la enorme sonrisa que el rubio tenía en la cara.

_¿Y esperas que te crea eso?

__¡De veras! – _insistió ante la acusación, mientras que Itachi soltaba un suspiro de resignación. Por un lado le parecía algo raro la facilidad con la que Naruto adquiría las cosas, parecía ladrón de profesión… pero por otro lado no importaba de dónde haya sacado su número.

_Como sea, ¿qué sucede?

__¿Dónde estás? _– el Uzumaki le respondió con otra pregunta.

_En la Universidad – respondió automáticamente. Luego se pateó internamente por haberle contestado ¡Naruto debía contestar su pregunta primero!

Bueno, nadie podía culparlo cuando estaba más centrado en el esfuerzo que hacía para apegar los libros a su cuerpo lo más que podía, pues se le estaban queriendo resbalar.

__¿Y está todo bien allí?_

_... – Itachi frunció el entrecejo con molestia, ¿Naruto lo estaba llamando sólo para fastidiarlo? – Sí. – respondió de todas formas, y más le valía al Uzumaki decir algo que valga su tiempo en los próximos tres segundos – ¿para qué me llamaste?

__¿Por qué te escuchas molesto? ¿Hay alguien allí que te esté molestando?_ – Itachi estaba a punto de responderle que sí había alguien molestándolo y que apellidaba Uzumaki, pero el rubio continuó hablando – _dime quién es para que vaya a darle una lección._

El pelilargo reviró los ojos.

_Wow, gracias, mi héroe.

Naruto se puso a reír ante el sarcasmo, mientras que Itachi buscaba alguna mesa o algo donde colocar sus cosas para no seguir cargándolas en cuanto hablaba con el rubio… lastimosamente no encontró nada lo suficientemente cerca, lo cual le empeoró el humor.

__¿Estás ocupado?_

_Sí… – respondió entre dientes, con la irritabilidad muy perceptible en su voz. Estaba completamente seguro de que Naruto lo había notado… ¿pero le importaría?

Escuchó la corta risa del rubio.

No… no le importaba.

__Si estás ocupado, ¿por qué estás hablando conmigo?_ – le preguntó en un tono burlón.

_...

__..._

_Voy a colgar.

__¡Espera, espera! ¡No cuelgues, por favor!_ – Itachi soltó un suspiro y decidió esperar un poco más, de seguro ahora el blondo se pondría algo serio y le diría de una vez qué era lo que quería. Y en efecto, eso hizo – _necesito hablar contigo. Iré a buscarte._

A Itachi casi se le caen los libros por lo inesperado que había sido eso, ya que había provocado que pierda toda su concentración. Apenas pudo sostenerlos para que no lleguen al suelo y, cuando logró enderezarse con sus cosas, llevó el celular a la oreja de nuevo.

_¿Cómo se te ocurre? – preguntó algo alterado sin saber por qué. Como todo Uchiha (o al menos la mayoría) le gustaba tener las cosas bajo absoluto control, pero cuando se refería a ese impulsivo y precipitado rubio le era casi imposible. ¡Pero no se dejaría! – No decidas algo sin que yo haya dicho nada, estoy ocupado, ¿y qué es aquello de lo que quieres hablar? – preguntó de nuevo, y más le valía al Uzumaki responderle esta vez...

__¿Más tarde en la noche estarás en la universidad?_

_¿Qué? Yo no estoy fuera de noche, mi tío-

__Excelente._

Y le colgó.

_¿Q…? – Itachi se quedó tieso escuchando el _Beep_ _Beep_ de su celular – Tsk, rubio maniático.

¿Qué había querido decir con "excelente"?

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_¡Perfecto! – exclamó Naruto tumbado en su cama, aún con el celular en la mano – Un problema menos.

**_Bien por ti –** le dijo el demonio resoplando, acomodando sus brazos para apoyarse **– por cierto, no molestaste (ni miraste) a la princesa de hielo en todo el día, ¿algún motivo para eso? ¿Ya te decidiste que no vale la pena?**

_¿Estás loco? – cuestionó el rubio haciendo una mueca – ¡Si es parte de mi plan! ¿No prestaste atención cuando te lo comenté?

**_¿Me lo comentaste?**

_¡Zorro idiota! – ¿había gastado tanta saliva en vano?

**_De seguro estaba dormido.**

_Con razón no opinabas nada. Yo creía que era porque estabas muy de acuerdo.

Kyuubi puso cara de palo. ¿Cuándo en la vida ha estado "muy de acuerdo" con él?

**_Ya, bueno. ¿Cuál es tu fantástico plan? – **preguntó desinteresado, soltando un resoplido por la nariz.

_Es simple – comenzó el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa – Mi plan es… – hizo un momento de suspenso dramático logrando que Kurama ruede los ojos – ¡hacer enojar a Sasuke!

**_...**

_...

**_Guau, tienes razón…**– concordó Kurama asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que Naruto se ponga feliz ante la aprobación – **Es el mejor plan del mundo. De esa forma te amará tanto que, antes de clavarte su katana en el corazón, la afilará con mucho cariño.**

_¡Hahahaha! – se rió el rubio, ya decía él que sería demasiado bueno que el zorro entienda lo que estaba tratando de hacer… ¿Y Sasuke tenía una katana? ¡Ah, sí! Ya recordaba, vio que tenía una en su cuarto… más le valía andarse con cuidado – No, zorro tonto. No comprendes. – le dijo con la risa aún bailando en su voz.

**_Qué bien, y así está perfecto. Por favor, no me expliques** – apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

_Ah, ¿y quién dice que hoy no voy a molestarlo? Ya no estamos en la academia pero el día aún no se acaba – sonrió pícaramente mientras formulaba en la mente su siguiente paso.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/7 p.m. de la noche…/ */**

Sasuke estaba sentado haciendo sus deberes en el escritorio que tenía en su habitación. La tarea de física estaba bastante larga y eso lo tenía frustrado. Normalmente no tenía problemas con los ejercicios porque él era el número uno para razonamiento y buen uso de las fórmulas, pero ahora no lograba concentrarse nada, por lo que el montón de ejercicios se le estaba haciendo pesado.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

De repente su celular, el cual estaba ahí encima de su escritorio, vibró anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo algo extrañado y tomó el aparato para ver. Lo primero que hizo fue fijarse quien era la persona que se lo enviaba.

"Usuratonkachi" dictaba el dueño del número.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos con enfado y dejó el celular a un lado. No se iba a molestar ni en leer el tonto mensaje.

Primero el rubio le jode todo un completo día, al siguiente ni lo mira, ¿y ahora le estaba mandando mensajes? Que se vaya a freír monos.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Había recibido otro mensaje.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Pero él lo ignoraría completamente, y se pondría a hacer sus ejercicios de física… guau, por alguna razón ya le estaban saliendo.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Seguía recibiendo mensajes.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Y más mensajes.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Sasuke se hartó. Apagaría su celular y así podría estar tranquilo. Pero antes iba a borrar esos estúpidos mensajes, sin leer.

Entonces el pelinegro alzó su teléfono y se dispuso a hacer lo planeado.

_Brrrrr Brrrrr _

Al entrar a mensajes, aunque no los abra, se veían en una especie de "sumary" las cinco primeras letras del mensaje, juntas sin contar los espacios. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo ya que para borrarlos tenía que mirarlos, leyó…

"Basta…"

"Eresu…"

"Ojalá…"

"Elram…"

Bueno, no era como si dedujera en algo lo que decía realmente, así que era lo mismo que leer nada. En fin, comenzó a borrarlos uno por uno.

"Desgr…"

"Teamo…"

"Tucab…"

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron al penúltimo mensaje. ¿Qué era eso?

"Teamo…"

_...

De seguro era una broma muy tonta…

Tomando un profundísimo respiro para tratar de serenarse, Sasuke puso su celular a un lado, lo más lejos que le permitía la longitud de su brazo, y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

_...

Debía concentrarse… ¡concentrarse!

_...

Sasuke miró su celular de reojo.

_...

Luego se forzó a mirar a su cuaderno de nuevo.

Y entonces…

_¡Tsk! – chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y agarró su celular para abrir el maldito mensaje.

Entonces leyó…

"Te a mordido un perro? Parec q sí xq te contagió la rabia LOL"

_...

_¡CRASH!_ – El pobre e inocente celular salió volando contra la pared más cercana después de ser arrojado por su cruel e injusto dueño. Lo bueno era que era fino y se podía armar de nuevo.

El tic en la ceja de Sasuke no podía ser más perceptible.

Sasuke tenía ganas de lanzar un grito para sacar toda su ira, pero lo ahogó entre sus dientes. La ira se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza haciendo que le duela.

¡Maldito rubio y su falta de ortografía!

¡No era "Te a mordido"! ¡Era "Te HA mordido"! ¡EL MUY IMBÉCIL! ¡ALELADO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡HIJO DE SU MADRE! ¡MALDITO #$%€#€ #€·&$·%·$!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/11 p.m. de la noche…/*/**

Itachi estaba en su cama, medio acostado, leyendo uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca. Por fin podía descansar de su atareado día en la Universidad pero aún así tenía que seguir haciendo trabajar su cerebro. Bueno, nada era perfecto.

Se permitió un momento para bajar su libro de la altura de su vista y soltar un suspiro de cansancio mientras cerraba los ojos levemente. Ya tenía sueño, lo mejor era dormir y…

_ ...¡! – se sobresaltó notablemente cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio a alguien sentado en el marco de su ventana abierta, manteniendo una sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera muy entretenido viendo lo que hacía.

_Hola.

Itachi se sentó de golpe, aún con los ojos clavados en la figura, como si aún no creyera lo que estaba viendo.

_¿Pero qué te pasa? – cuestionó el Uchiha alterado por semejante… sorpresa, no susto, no – ¿Cómo se te ocurre entrar por mi ventana de esa forma?

Sin quitar su expresión despreocupada y divertida, el rubio bajó del marco de madera y se puso de pie dentro de la habitación, dando un par de pasos lentos más cerca de Itachi.

_Es que no tienes balcón – se justificó encogiendo los hombros.

_...

_...

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

_ Me refiero al por qué no entras por la puerta como la gente civilizada – refutó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y caminando directamente hacia la ventana para mirar hacia abajo – ¿y cómo rayos lograste subir hasta aquí? – miró alrededor y no encontró forma de cómo el rubio hizo semejante cosa.

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, Itachi se volteó a mirar a Naruto, encontrándolo en plena inspección de su cuarto.

_Tu cuarto es tan aburrido cómo imaginé – comentó burlón el Uzumaki mientras seguía mirando y curioseando a los alrededores. Y, por algún motivo desconocido, Naruto se acercó al interruptor de luz y la apagó – te quedas estudiando hasta tarde, ¿eh? Qué aplicado. Y yo que creí que te encontraría durmiendo.

Y qué bueno que no estaba durmiendo. Itachi no quería ni imaginar lo que el otro haría si lo encontraba en pleno sueño.

_Naruto se acerca sonriendo malvadamente a la silueta dormida de un inocente Itachi mientras sostiene en la mano un marcador permanente y ríe "MUAHAHAHA" en su interior…_

¿No que no quería imaginárselo? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo?

_¿Me vas a decir qué haces aquí? – preguntó rotundamente el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos e ignorando el hecho de estar a oscuras. Si Naruto pensaba que lo iba a perturbar apagando la luz, estaba equivocado… … … casi totalmente equivocado.

_En un momento. – dijo el rubio haciendo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia – Primero estoy tratando de familiarizarme con el ambiente para comenzar – continuó hurgando por ahí. Itachi lo observó, Naruto parecía estar mirando por los alrededores sólo para ver, pero por algún motivo también parecía estar buscando algo en específico.

_Naruto – la voz de Itachi sonó a una clara advertencia.

Pero Naruto no le dio bola y se tiró de espaldas a la cama.

_Estoy cansado, fastidiar es agotador.

_Naruto, estoy a punto de tomar esa almohada y ahogarte con ella hasta que dejes de respirar. Si quieres que cambie de opinión te sugiero que me respondas en este mismo segundo. – ratificó el pelilargo con suma seriedad.

El rubio resopló.

_Bueno, si lo vas a poner así… – se puso de pie, adoptando una expresión lo suficientemente seria como para hacerle saber a Itachi que ahora hablaría fuera de toda broma – como sabrás, entré por la ventana porque no quería que nadie más me vea. Vine a conversar contigo, de algo muy serio.

Itachi contuvo la respiración por un segundo, preparándose para lo que sea.

_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó expectante.

_Quisiera saber… – el Uzumaki lo miró directamente a los ojos – ¿qué asuntos tiene tu familia con Akatsuki?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar el nombre de esa organización. Luego arrugó profundamente el entrecejo con desconfianza.

_¿Cómo sabes sobre akatsuki?

Ese cuestionamiento fue suficiente para que Naruto se dé cuenta de que no se había equivocado en su deducción. En realidad no lo _sabía_, sólo lo había sospechado…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

_Mientras Kakashi conducía el auto de camino a casa después de la salida de la academia, Naruto estaba a su lado completamente callado, mirando por la ventana. El Hatake no sabía si tomar eso como bueno o malo, pero en parte agradecía que el rubio no se haya puesto a hacerle preguntas. _

_Lo que no sabía era que Naruto estaba exprimiendo su cerebro en ese momento…_

__ "Palabra que empieza con "A" y termina con "I". Palabra que empieza con "A" y termina con "I". Palabra que empieza con "A" y termina con "I"…"_

_**_¿Podrías dejar eso?**__ – se quejó Kurama ya aburrido con la especie de mantra que había adquirido el rubio como un loco obsesionado. _

__ "¡En vez de quejarte, dame una palabra que empiece con "A" y termine con "I"!"_

_Kurama bufó hastiado. Pero lo mejor sería ayudarlo para que de una vez deje de fastidiarlo con eso._

_**_Abatí.**_

__ "¿Eh? ¿Abatiste?"_

_**_No. Abatí. No es un verbo, es maíz.**_

__ "Ah…" – entendió... … … o bueno, quiso hacerlo._

_**_Mocoso iletrado. **_

__ "¡Cállate! ¡Yo sé matemáticas!"_

_**_...**_

__ "..."_

_**_Aceituní. – **__propuso el zorro, sin ganas de decirle nada más. Nunca se debe entrar en una discusión tarada con un tarado… porque se tiene todas las de perder._

__ "¿Es una especie de aceituna?"_

_**_No, idiota, es una especie de tela.**_

__ "..."_

_**_...**_

__ "¿Lo estás diciendo sarcásticamente?"_

_**_No.**_

__ "..."_

_**_...**_

__ "¿Eso también lo dijiste sarcásticamente, no?"_

_**_¡Que no! ¡Sí es una tela!**_

__ "..."_

_**_...**_

__ "..."_

_**_Alcorcí.**_

__ "¡AGH! ¡Deja de decir palabras raras!"_

_**_¡Fuiste tú quien lo pidió, mocoso descerebrado! ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tu error!**_

__ "Nómbrame varias seguidas." – propuso el Uzumaki, aunque dudaba que queden más palabras que esas, a él no se le ocurría nada._

_Pero Kurama le hizo ver que estaba en un error…_

_**_Alfaquí, Alioli, Alhelí, Alipori – **__Naruto se rascó la cabeza con ímpetu al escuchar esas palabras, como si así fuera a encontrar el significado – __** Akatsuki, Alfolí, Alhamí, A…**_

__ "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!" – se sobresaltó el blondo._

_**_¿Alhamí? Es una especie de banquito de piedra re-**_

__ "¡No! ¡Akatsuki, akatsuki!" – sintió que su mente se aclaraba y al mismo tiempo se enmarañaba de nuevo – "¿Crees que se refería a akatsuki? ¿Qué tiene que ver Obito-sensei con eso?"_

_De repente recordó que, cuando murieron los padres de Sasuke y fue a su casa a hablar con él, Obito le había dicho que habían sido asesinados por enemigos, pero no le mencionó quiénes eran._

__ "Enemigos… ¿serían los de akatsuki?" – se cuestionó internamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo dudoso y meditativo – "¿Qué pueden querer ellos con la familia de Sasuke?"_

_Naruto miró de reojo a Kakashi. Era más que obvio que el peliplateado estaba al tanto de la situación, pero no le iba a preguntar nada, ya que si sabía algo y no se lo había dicho antes, de seguro no se lo iba a decir ahora. _

_Pero bueno, podría preguntarle a alguien más…_

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Y así, llamó a Itachi (usando el número que le había sacado a Obito a hurtadillas días antes), y ahora estaba ahí en la casa de los Uchiha, procurando saber más del asunto en cuestión.

_Sólo respóndeme – pidió el blondo.

_No tengo por qué responderte nada – siseó el Uchiha activando todos sus sentidos de defensa de repente – ¿para qué lo quieres saber? ¿Qué asuntos tienes _tú_ con akatsuki?

_Itachi – Naruto lo miró con severidad – por favor, necesito saber.

_Yo también necesito saber, ¿qué te involucra a ti en el asunto? – volvió a preguntar, decidido a obtener una respuesta.

_Estoy más involucrado de lo que te imaginas – pronunció con pesar el rubio.

Itachi se le quedó observando un momento, analizando sus expresiones.

_¿Eres uno de ellos? – le preguntó. No porque lo crea, sino porque quería salir de toda duda.

_¿Qué? ¡No! – negó rápidamente el otro – Yo soy enemigo de esos miserables – aseguró.

_¿Por qué?

_¡Porque…! – se mordió la lengua para no continuar – Primero contéstame lo que te pregunté.

_No, primero contéstame tú – exigió el Uchiha autoritario.

_Itachi, por favor….

_No me corresponde decirte secretos como ese – interrumpió observando al otro con inclemencia.

_... – Naruto se quedó en silencio, mirándolo y no encontrando más que difidencia en los ojos negros del Uchiha. Entonces suspiró, resignado – está bien, lo siento. Sólo quería ayudar, pero entiendo que no confíes en mí – dijo con voz apagada, volteándose para salir por donde había entrado.

_Eres tú quien no confía en mí.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe y se giró para mirar a Itachi, el cual lo observaba estrechando los ojos entre enfadado y dolido.

"Akatsuki" no era más que un nombre que le causaba dolor, miedo y desesperanza; la probabilidad de que una desgracia a causa de esa organización de asesinos caiga nuevamente sobre su familia le aterraba. Naruto podía ver todo eso en su mirada.

El rubio se acercó al Uchiha a paso firme y posó sus manos en sus hombros.

_Escucha…

Itachi lo miró a los ojos con detenimiento, esperando.

_Confío en ti – el Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver tanta sinceridad en la mirada del rubio – Pero decirte la verdad sobre mí te pondría en riesgo, por eso no te lo puedo decir.

El pelinegro bajó la vista por un instante, pensativo y manteniendo cierta angustia en sus ojos.

_Tú también podrías correr riesgo sabiendo lo de nosotros – murmuró.

_Sé lo que sientes – aseguró el Uzumaki – No quieres poner más vidas en peligro y, en el fondo, preferirías cargarlo todo tú solo en la espalda y que nadie más salga dañado. Yo siento aquello también, _quisiera_ aquello también, pero al final no es posible, así que lo único que queda es apoyarnos los unos a los otros. – explicó con comprensión y empatía en cada palabra – Quiero ayudar en todo lo que sea posible, quiero protegerlos.

_... – Itachi levantó los ojos de nuevo.

_Por favor, dime – pidió con ojos sinceramente suplicantes.

El azabache soltó un suspiro antes de decir algo.

_¿Me prometes que no me arrepentiré?

No sabía por qué demonios confiaba tanto en él, pero por algo debía ser.

_Te lo prometo – dijo el blondo dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

_Está bien… – suspiró resignado el pelinegro – Akatsuki es…

_ ¡Itachi! – alguien irrumpió en la habitación de repente, abriendo la puerta de golpe en el proceso, haciendo sobresaltar a ambos jóvenes – ¡Escuché un ruido afuera! ¡Creo que…!... que… – Obito se quedó sin palabras al ver a Naruto allí.

_...

_...

Apretó las pestañas fuertemente un par de veces para verificar que no estaba viendo mal, tal vez la oscuridad de la habitación le estaba obstruyendo la visión de alguna forma…

No, sí era Naruto.

_ ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó muy confundido – ¿Y por dónde entraste?

La boca de Naruto se hizo una línea al apretar los labios sin saber qué decir…

Pero no era necesario decir nada, en especial cuando Obito fijó los ojos en la ventana abierta del cuarto.

_... … … …

Itachi se le quedó mirando a su tío algo sorprendido. Nunca había visto una faceta tan sombría en él y mucho menos esa aura asesina que se sentía en el aire.

_Naruto… – habló el mayor con una voz ultratumba – yo no quería llegar a esto, pero tú me obligas…

_¿Qué?

Segundos después, un grito se escuchó en todo el barrio.

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Naruto salió corriendo de la casa (esta vez, por la puerta) sin mirar atrás mientras Obito salía por detrás suyo persiguiéndolo con un enorme rastrillo en las manos (con el cual ya había atinado a darle un par de golpes).

Obito paró de correr cuando llegó a la entrada principal de la casa, quedándose allí para vigilar que Naruto siga corriendo y corriendo lejos.

Cuando el rubio giró un poco la cabeza y vio que Obito ya no lo estaba persiguiendo, se detuvo y buscó con los ojos a Itachi, el cual estaba en la puerta delantera, mirando la escena.

_¡Te llamaré! – le gritó haciendo una seña de teléfono con la mano.

_¡TSK! – Obito reanudó la carrera levantando el rastrillo al ver semejante osadía en sus narices, y Naruto comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez para irse definitivamente. – ¡NO VOLVERÁS A ENTRAR A ESTA CASA A MENOS QUE SEA POR LA PUERTA Y BAJO MI ABSOLUTA VIGILANCIAAAAA! – le gritó el Uchiha mayor parado en plena calle y levantando el _rastrillo de la justicia_.

Cuando Naruto se perdió de su vista, Obito volvió a la casa.

_No puedo creer que hayas hecho tal cosa – dijo Itachi mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.

Obito lo miró indignado.

_¡Tú calladito, Itachi! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra más o peino tu lindo cabello con esto! – le regañó zarandeando el rastrillo – ¡Ahora ve a tu habitación y cierra la maldita ventana!

_¿Y si hace calor? – preguntó su sobrino, inmutable ante la actitud tan alterable del mayor.

_¡Enciende tu aire acondicionado!

_¿Y si no quiero gastar electricidad?

_¡Entonces ventéate con un abanico!

_No hay abanicos en…

_¡CLARO QUE HAY ABANICOS! ¿COMO NO VAN A HABER ABANICOS? ¡UCHIHA SIGNIFICA ABANICO, CON UN DEMONIO!

_¿Qué está pasando?

Itachi y Obito se callaron completamente cuando escucharon esa voz, perteneciente a la persona que bajaba por las escaleras.

_ ¿Por qué tanto griterío? – preguntó Sasuke mirando a sus (según él) incultos parientes con el ceño fruncido. Habían cometido la grosería de despertarlo, ¡y eso que le había costado tanto conciliar el sueño! Eso era imperdonable.

_...

Sasuke reparó en el objeto que Obito tenía en la mano.

_¿Y qué haces con ese rastrillo? –cuestionó levantando una ceja.

Sip, definitivamente incultos.

_Nada, Sasuke, no pasa nada. –dijo calmadamente su tío mientras cerraba la puerta – Es sólo que un malandrín demente quiso entrarse a la casa, pero ya lo espanté como se merecía. Ahora vayan a dormir.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Al otro día (Miércoles)…/*/**

Naruto trataba de concentrarse en el cuestionario que se supone que debía hacer, pero era difícil…

Sentía la gélida mirada de su profesor sobre él, taladrándolo como si fuera un… … … _taladro_.

Qué horripilante.

_Cuando terminen, levanten la mano – ordenó el profesor a los alumnos.

De uno en uno comenzaron a levantar la mano y, extrañamente, el profesor les decía que ya podían salir anticipadamente a receso como "premio". La mayoría salía saltando de felicidad, ya que no era nada común que un profesor les dé ese tipo de libertad.

Y como Naruto no podía concentrarse, estaba lejos de terminar. Entonces, quince minutos después se vio solo en el aula junto con Kiba.

_¡Agh! ¡No encuentro la respuesta a esta! ¡Sólo me falta una! – se quejó el castaño hojeando efusivamente su libro, sin lograr su cometido. A Naruto también le faltaba una, y ya había encontrado la respuesta, así que se apresuró a anotarla… hasta que escuchó…

_No importa, Kiba, puedes salir – dijo el sensei.

_¡WOHOOOOOO! – Kiba se paró de un salto – ¡Usted es el mejor, Obito-sensei! – y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Naruto se apresuró a levantarse tomando su cuaderno.

_¡Ya terminé! – lo dejó en el escritorio y corrió hacia la puerta.

_**¡PUM!**_

El rubio paró en seco cuando el sensei cerró la puerta y se interpuso entre él y la salida.

_Naruto, quiero hablar contigo – le dijo seriamente.

_Ehm, es que tengo que ir a…

_¿Por qué estabas anoche en la habitación de Itachi?

Naruto se puso tieso como poste.

¡Cielos! Lo decía de una forma tan… fea…

_No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo quería preguntarle algo – explicó, sin saber por qué se sentía nervioso… de seguro era por la asesina y acusadora mirada del otro.

_Preguntarle algo, ¿eh? – dijo Obito en un tono algo irónico – Sí, ya me lo imagino…

"¿Te casarías conmigo? Y consumemos nuestro futuro matrimonio ahora mismo. Apaga la luz."

_ _"No, no. Eso es demasiado tonto. De seguro era otra cosa" _– pensó rápidamente el pelinegro. ¿Por qué tenía que tener tanta imaginación? Aunque aún trataba de pillarle una explicación a la luz apagada…

Obito soltó un suspiro resignado. Tal vez Naruto había ido a preguntarle a Itachi algo sobre Sasuke, ya que Sasuke andaba como rinoceronte al que le han pellizcado el trasero. Y era obvio que no se lo iba a decir.

_¿Y cómo está tu cabeza? – le preguntó casual, recordando que le había dado un par de golpes en el calor del momento.

_Mejor – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo, más tranquilo por el cambio de tema – aunque no supe qué decirle a Kakashi-sensei cuando me preguntó qué me había pasado.

_Podrías haberle dicho que te golpeaste con una mesa – le propuso el pelinegro con una sonrisa cómplice – con tal no es raro, a mí me pasó la otra noche, cuando se fueron al parque de diversiones.

_Sí, eso podría… – de repente Naruto se quedó callado cuando su cerebro procesó lo que había dicho el Uchiha – Espere… ¿usted se golpeó con la mesa esa noche?

_Sí, en serio dolió – rió un poco rascándose la nuca.

Naruto se le quedó mirando sorprendido.

_Entonces… ¿entonces no fue usted? – murmuró por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que para Obito, aunque aún así éste alcanzó a escucharlo.

_¿No fui qué?

_¿Usted no fue a visitar a Kakashi-sensei esa noche?

_No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

_¿Entonces quién fue? – se preguntó el rubio mirando a un lado, tratando de pensar.

_Bueno… Kakashi comentó algo sobre un tal Yamato… no sé, no lo conozco.

Naruto lo miró con asombro.

_¿Yamato…? – musitó aún en la sorpresa… y luego…

Frunció el ceño.

_Ese maldito… – farfulló dentro de su boca, mirando a la nada. Lo dijo en voz baja, pero Obito logró escucharlo perfectamente.

El pelinegro tuvo unas enormes ganas de sonreír… pero se aguantó, al menos un ratito.

_Bueno, ya puedes salir a receso – le dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriendo la puerta.

Notó cómo el semblante de Naruto cambiaba completamente.

_¡Gracias, Obito-sensei! – le dijo sonriente el rubio – ¡Hasta luego! – se fue corriendo.

Obito se quedó solo en el aula…

_¡SÍ! – exclamó victorioso – te veo en el hospital, _Yamato_.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Heheheh – reía animado el rubio mientras caminaba por los pasillos vacíos en dirección al patio. Hoy seguiría con su plan. Oh, sí. Y tenía algo muy bueno en mente.

_¿El Uchiha? ¡Estás loco!

Naruto se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso. ¿Uchiha habían dicho? Sólo había un Uchiha en toda la academia y ese era Sasuke. ¿Estaban hablando de él?

El Uzumaki se asomó por una esquina, con la vista hacia el pasillo de donde las voces provenían…

_No estoy loco – dijo un chico, que estaba en medio de un grupo de tres sujetos. Si su memoria no le fallaba, ese chico pelinegro se llamaba Renny, estaba en un curso paralelo y, a pesar de estar en el mismo grado que él, debía tener unos dieciocho a veinte años. Según sabía, había llegado de intercambio hace unos días a la academia, y ya se había ganado fama de brabucón – Ese Uchiha está buenísimo. Me gusta. Y voy a conseguir meterlo en mi cama.

_No hables así de Sasuke-san – dijo uno de ellos, ofendido. Ese era Inuki, un castaño del mismo curso de ese grupo, quien había llegado junto con Renny y algunos otros de intercambio. Y, por alguna extraña razón, estaba defendiendo a Sasuke – no merece que le faltes el respeto de ese modo.

_¡Bah! – fue la respuesta de su compañero.

_Yo no seré parte de esto – dicho eso, Inuki se alejó de allí enojado.

Después de que el castaño se fue, continuaron con la conversación.

_No vas a poder con él – dijo uno de los amigos de Renny – nadie, ni mujer ni hombre, ha podido tenerlo nunca.

_Bien… me gustan las chicas y los chicos vírgenes – sonrió el pelinegro con sadismo, más animado y complacido con la información.

_Es un asexual y frívolo. No podrás conquistarlo – afirmó otro de sus amigos.

_No necesito conquistarlo – dijo, aun manteniendo su sádica sonrisa – sólo necesito pillarlo desprevenido – aseguró y metió las manos a sus bolsillos – bien, ¿cuánto ponen?

_Yo apuesto cien dólares a que no lo lograrás.

_Yo apuesto cincuenta a que no puedes.

_Bien, bien. Ya tengo ciento cincuenta en el bolsillo – dijo Renny confiado – y aparte de eso tendré un buen polvo, a eso le llamo suerte.

_Bien, te damos una semana para ver si cumples, y nos debes traer una prueba – dijo uno de ellos – y el dinero es tuyo. De lo contrario, tú nos pagas.

_Perfecto – sonrió maliciosamente – voy a comenzar ahora mismo. – se alejó de ellos y caminó a través de los pasillos, para buscar a su objetivo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos por el solitario y silencioso pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa ladeada, confiado en que todo saldría a pedir de boca.

Al girar por la primera esquina, casi chocó con alguien que estaba parado allí.

_¡Oye, imbécil! ¡No te pares en pleno pasillo! – como cualquier brabucón sin escrúpulos, lo típico era que se ponga a insultar y discutir con la gente en vez de hacerse a un lado y seguir caminando. Así que al ver que la persona no se apartó ni un milímetro a modo de rendirle "respeto", lo miró ceñudo y retador – Quítate, enano, estás en mi camino – dijo amenazante, esperando que la persona en frente se aparte.

El chico en frente suyo, mantenía el cuerpo rígido y la mirada gacha, no dejando ver sus ojos.

_**_Retráctate… **_

_¿Qué? – el pelinegro hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar el tono de voz que había usado el chico – ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, enano? Te dije que te apartaras, voy hacerte picadillo en este instante si no haces lo que te digo.

_**_Di que no te atreverás a acercarte a Sasuke…**_

_¿Qué? ¿Sasuke? Ah, hablas del Uchiha – el mayor sonrió con perversión al darse cuenta. Al parecer ese "enano" había escuchado la conversación y era amiguito del Uchiha, así que ahora estaba queriendo hacerle frente, como si un enano como ese pudiera enfrentarlo – no sólo voy a acercarme, voy a hacerle un montón de cosas más – afirmó burlón, con una mirada maliciosa – ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?

_**_...**_

El rubio se quedó en silencio, y, por primera vez en toda la charla, levantó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en el otro.

Renny se sobresaltó al verlo y dio un paso hacia atrás por puro reflejo.

El rubio sonreía como un demonio sediento de sangre, sus ojos rojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, y las marcas gruesas de su cara le daban un aspecto bestial.

_**_Me alegra que me hayas respondido de esa forma, despreciable basura. Así no me quedaré con las ganas de hacerte pedazos… **_

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_ Hihihihi – reía la chica castaña caminando al lado de su amiga, la cual le estaba contando algunos sucesos por los que pasó en lo que había sido de la semana – ¿y luego qué te dijo? – preguntó animada, aún dirigiéndose hacia su casillero.

_Oh, me dijo que era la chica más hermosa que había conocido – dijo su amiga con voz soñadora.

Ambas continuaron riendo. La castaña, con los libros en sus brazos, abrió su casillero para colocarlos allí.

Nunca esperó encontrarse con lo que vio…

_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – gritaron horrorizadas ambas chicas al ver a una persona metida de forma brutal en el casillero, inconsciente, con el rostro deshecho y lleno de sangre.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Naruto permanecía sentado en el sillón de forma nada elegante, medio echado y con los brazos cruzados, con una cara de fastidio. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que era un "rebelde sin causa".

Estaba en la dirección, pero Tsunade estaba ausente, atendiendo cosas _graves_… provocadas precisamente por él.

El único que estaba allí con él era Kakashi, el cual lo miraba fijamente. Y éste, al ver que el Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a iniciar la conversación, decidió hacerlo él.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto miró de reojo a su tutor, el cual le había hecho la seria pregunta.

_¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo? – preguntó el rubio con desdén en su voz, estrechando los ojos ante la acusación.

_Sólo tú pudiste haber hecho algo así. Tuvieron que llamar a emergencias. Estaba casi muerto. – dijo severamente el peliplateado.

_Merecía estar muerto.

A Kakashi le recorrió un escalofrío en la espalda cuando el Uzumaki dijo eso. El tono de voz que usaba el rubio era completamente insensible y satírico.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua. ¡Bah! El tipo no estaba agonizando, estaban exagerando. En realidad no corría ningún peligro de muerte o algo así, sólo tenía heridas superficiales que lo hacían ver asqueroso, y algunos huesos rotos. Nada que no pueda sobrellevar.

El peliplateado sudó frío. No había ninguna pisca de arrepentimiento en la cara de Naruto… debía tratar con cuidado con él.

_Nadie sabe que fuiste tú – le informó, haciendo que el blondo lo mire con algo de atención – cuando recobró la consciencia y le preguntaron, no quiso decir nada. Se veía muy traumatizado.

_Claro que no dijo nada. Yo le dije que si lo hacía, lo buscaría para darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a él y a todos sus seres queridos. – explicó el rubio como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Kakashi lo observó reprendedor.

_Naruto, tú no eres así – ratificó con seguridad el mayor, haciendo que Naruto chasquee la lengua de nuevo y mire a un lado – ¿qué sucedió?

_Ya te lo dije, se lo merecía.

_¿Por qué?

_Planeaba hacerle daño a una persona, y yo no lo iba a permitir. – habló con una voz venenosa. Kakashi sintió que Naruto estaba comenzando a enojarse sólo de recordarlo.

_Pero tú-

_Le pedí que se retracte por las buenas – interrumpió el Uzuamki – y no quiso, así que pasé a convencerlo por las malas.

_Naruto… – pronunció conciliador y al mismo tiempo en forma de advertencia. Sentía que el rubio estaba comenzando a tensarse más de la cuenta.

Pero se alivió cuando de repente el Uzumaki relajó su cuerpo por un momento.

_Lo habría matado de no haber sido por Kurama.

_¿Quién? – cuestionó confundido el peliplateado.

_Kakashi-sensei – habló severa y seriamente el rubio, mirándolo con ojos fijos – aún no controlo mi rabia lo suficiente. No era completamente consciente. No me arrepiento de haberle hecho aquello a ese miserable, pero pude haber dañado a alguien más si hubiese estado cerca.

_... – Kakashi se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir. Sabiendo que la situación era crítica, su preocupación creció.

_¿Puedo ir a casa el resto del día? – le preguntó de repente el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie, con la vista en la puerta – No quiero estar aquí, no me siento bien.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro.

_Ve.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Dónde estará Naruto? – fue una de las preguntas que escuchó entre todo el murmullo de aquel salón sin profesor.

Sasuke resopló y dejó caer sus brazos sobre su banco para luego recostar su cabeza en ellos.

_Oye, Sasuke.

El Uchiha levantó la mirada cuando escuchó que Siugetsu le hablaba.

_Naruto me pidió que te entregara esto – le informó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y colocó algo sobre la mesa de Sasuke.

El pelinegro miró con sumo desagrado el chicle masticado envuelto en papel que Suigetsu puso delante de él, luego levantó sus ojos asesinos hacia el peliceleste.

_Oye, no me mires así. Fue de parte de Naruto – se defendió Suigetsu al sentir el peligro en el aire – es más, él me pidió que lo tirara en tu cabeza, pero yo valoro mi vida. Así que deberías estar agradecido.

Sasuke en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo furibundo.

_Ah, y también me dio este papelito para que te lo lea de su parte – el peliceleste sacó un papel de su bolsillo y aclaró su voz antes de comenzar a leer para poder hablar poéticamente…

_Lo pollitos hacen pío pío_

_Y la vacas mú_

_El cerdito hace oing oing_

_¡Y ahora tú!_

_...

_...

¿Suigetsu hablaba en serio cuando dijo que apreciaba su vida?

_Debo admitir que es muy artístico el condenado ¡hahahaha! – se rió el peliceleste.

No. No la apreciaba tanto.

_Te pagó, ¿no? – dedujo el Uchiha con una expresión tan neutral que cualquiera habría visto venir algo malo.

_ ¡Claro! – contestó animado.

Cualquiera menos Suigetsu, al parecer.

_Espero que valga lo que vas a sufrir.

_¿A qué te refi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – gritó de dolor cuando el pelinegro le dio un soberano pisotón en el pie (en el cual Sasuke sabía que tenía un uñero).

Nop, no lo valía…

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Ay, no quiero – se quejó Naruto aniñadamente después de recibir las indicaciones de Kyuubi.

_**No seas flojo –** lo regañó el zorro – **es la única forma. Después de esto podrás controlarlo mejor, confía en mí.**

El confiar en él no le quitaba la flojera.

_**Si no aprendes a controlarte, podrías terminar dañando a tus amigos… ** – le dijo seriamente el biju – **y a Sasuke **– enfatizó.

Y con eso fue suficiente para que el rubio comience sin rechistar.

La actividad consistía en correr. Correr, correr, correr y correr hasta cansarse y desmayarse… así de simple. Se trataba de sobrepasar el límite de su energía física y liberar toda tensión, tanto en sus músculos como en su mente. Utilizaría el chakra para trasladarlo a sus pies y daría las vueltas que sean necesarias a toda Konoha, sin parar.

Era horrible desde cualquier punto de vista que se lo viera, ya que a nadie le gusta desmayarse, pero lastimosamente no había otra manera.

**/*/6 horas después… (5 p.m. de la tarde)/*/**

Naruto cayó al suelo, sin poder mover un músculo más.

_Kurama… – musitó, costándole respirar.

**_Tranquilo. Lo has conseguido.** – le habló el zorro, y fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente cuando sintió un movimiento. No sentía las piernas… ¿entonces por qué estaba caminando?

Pronto su mente se aclaró un poco y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba cargando en su espalda.

_¿Papá…?

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al escuchar aquello, hace rato que Naruto no lo llamaba así, hasta lo sintió un poco raro, pero de ningún modo desagradable.

Miró de reojo al rubio que reposaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

_Descansa – le dijo suavemente mientras continuaba caminando con el blondo cargado – ugh, ¿por qué tienes que desmayarte en medio bosque?, ¿por qué no en la casa?

Naruto se rió un poco ante el chiste a pesar de sentirse sin fuerzas.

_¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó curioso el Uzumaki.

_Preguntando – respondió brevemente el peliplateado. Tenía un localizador instalado en el celular de Naruto para encontrarlo si es que sucedía alguna cosa, pero no funcionaba si se encontraba fuera del perímetro de la cuidad. Ya eran las ocho de la noche, no quería ni imaginar cuánto tiempo el rubio llevaba tirado en ese lugar – Llevo varias horas buscándote, y a pesar de saber que te pondrías a hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento raro como sueles hacerlo algunas veces, me preocupé mucho al no encontrarte en casa cuando llegué.

_Así que aquí estaba.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia el frente cuando escuchó aquella tercera voz.

_¿Obito-sensei? – pestañeó un par de veces, algo sorprendido. No esperaba verlo allí, es más, no esperaba ver a nadie aparte de Kakashi, el peliplateado era muy precavido y no confiaba en cualquier persona a pesar de llamarlos "amigos". Aunque claro, por lo que se enteró últimamente, de seguro Obito estaba al tanto de todo ese asunto de akatsuki e igualmente de su condición como chichuchiki.

**_Jinchuriki, idiota. **– escuchó la voz de Kurama corrigiéndolo. ¿Qué? No le era fácil aprenderse esos términos tan raros.

Kakashi continuó caminando y el Uchiha tomó lugar a su lado, saliendo del bosque.

_Él me ayudó a buscarte – le explicó el Hatake a Naruto, el cual, a pesar de haberse dado una autoexplicación, seguía mirando algo confundido al sensei pelinegro – para cubrir mayor terreno.

_Fue muy fácil encontrarte – comentó Obito sonriendo algo malicioso – Yo le pregunté a una anciana "Oiga, ¿vio pasar por aquí a un rubio ojos azules con pinta de zopenco?", y me dijo "¿Ese chico cara de acosa-sobrinos?", Y yo le dije "Sí, ese mismo", y respondió "Sí, lo vi. Se fue corriendo al bosque como el salvaje que es"

_ ¡Kakashi-senseeeeeeeeeeeiiii! – se quejó el rubio aniñadamente al ver que el otro se mofaba de él de esa manera tan vil – ¡ve lo que me dice, tebayo! – ya sólo faltaba que le pida que le pegue.

_¿Acosa-sobrinos? – cuestionó el Hatake mirando con la esquina de sus ojos a Naruto.

_ ¡Yo no acoso a sus sobrinos! – se defendió el blondo. Estaba a punto de decir algo como "¡Son sus sobrinos los que buscan ser acosados por mí!", pero pensó que no sería conveniente y menos si sus piernas no estaban aptas para correr – ¿Kakashi-sensei, por qué lo trajiste? – refunfuñó cual niño.

_Nah, era chiste, Naruto. No te enojes – dijo burlesco el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el rubio no dejaba de hacer puchero – yo tenía que venir sí o sí, porque prácticamente soy tu nuevo papi – habló con una alegría despampanante.

Naruto fijó su mirada en él con una expresión extrañada y sorprendida.

_¿Qué? ¿Papi? ¿A qué se refiere?

¿Y por qué se veía tan feliz?

_¿No quieres que lo cargue yo? – le preguntó Obito al peliplateado, ignorando por completo la pregunta del ojiazul – Se ve pesado.

_No, está bien. – dijo calmadamente el peliplateado. Cargarlo en la espalda no era tan difícil… más difícil sería tratar de pasárselo a Obito, eso sí que se veía más complicado. Ya se lo imaginaba cayéndose de cabeza.

_Ok, vamos al auto – Obito adelantó un poco el paso, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

_¡Espere! ¿Qué quiso decir con que era mi papi? – preguntó jetón buscando la mirada de Kakashi, el cual sólo le mostró su "ojito feliz".

_No le hagas caso.

Naruto no se dio cuenta en qué momento habían salido ya del bosque para encontrarse en los límites de la ciudad. Lo percibió recién cuando estuvieron frente a un auto estacionado allí, cuya puerta estaba siendo abierta por el Uchiha para que coloquen al rubio dentro del auto.

_Mocoso idiota, no vuelvas a hacerme trabajar así.

Naruto giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, teniendo que enderezarse un poco para ver a la persona allí, ya que el cabello de Kakashi le tapaba el panorama.

_ ¿Ero-sennin?

_Él también estaba buscando, ¿qué pensabas? – preguntó el peliplateado. Eso sonaba más a un "¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué lo iba a dejar sentadote en ese sillón mirando tele sin hacer nada?"

_Ah… – fue lo único que dijo Naruto, y estaba a punto de preguntar por qué no lo ponían de una vez en el auto, cuando de repente escuchó otra voz, esta vez a su izquierda…

_Me alegra que estés bien, Naruto-kun.

A Naruto le recorrió un escalofrío en toda la espalda y se volteó bruscamente sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

_¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh? – fue la primera expresión que le salió al ver a aquella persona – ¿Qué hace aquí Orochimaru?

_Él también ayudó a buscar – dijo Jiraya sonriendo como si nada.

_Qué mala suerte, yo quería encontrarte primero que nadie… – a Naruto le dieron ganas de salir huyendo cuando vio esa sonrisa ladina dirigida hacia él. No le daba miedo, pero le daba mucha _cosa_ – para inyectarte este veneno – terminó diciendo el pelilargo mientras le mostraba una jeringa llena de un líquido de color amarillento y con una enorme aguja goteante.

_¡AH! – la primera reacción del rubio fue tratar de huir, y para eso, ya que no podía usar sus piernas, se agarró fuerte de la camisa de Kakashi e intentó dirigirlo hacia la dirección contraria de Orochimaru como si fuera una especie de animal de montura. Obviamente, Kakashi no se movió – ¡como si alguien fuera a permitir que te acerques a mí! – dictaminó el rubio con mucha seguridad.

Estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y lo apreciaba, ese lunático no podría hacerle ningún daño, ya que…

_Ya pónselo de una vez – dijo Jiraya con cara de aburrido.

_¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – gritó el rubio aferrándose fuerte a su tutor, esperando que éste corra (con él cargado, claro) para salvarlo.

_Sujétenlo – dijo Kakashi sosteniendo firmemente las piernas del rubio en su lugar.

_¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Jiraya y Obito se acercaron rápidamente para agarrarlo cada uno de cada lado y mantenerlo quieto.

Mientras que Naruto seguía atónito.

Aunque reaccionó cuando la agujota comenzó a acercarse.

_¡AH! ¡NO! – comenzó a removerse tratando de escapar, pero ya fue muy tarde cuando Orochimaru, sin ningún amor, le hundió la aguja en el brazo y le inyectó el líquido de un tirón – ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – todos y cada uno de ellos ya se esperaban que grite de ese modo, así que nadie se sorprendió – ¡AH! ¡Voy a morir! ¡A MORIR! – lloriqueó dramáticamente – ¡AAAH! ¡Me duele! ¡El veneno ya está destruyendo mis órganos internos! ¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡No! ¡NOOOOO!

_ ¡Cálmate, no es veneno! – aclaró Obito rápidamente. Era divertido y todo, pero él único que estaba sufriendo ahí era Kakashi, ya que tenía al rubio gritando prácticamente en su oreja – Son vitaminas… para que recuperes fuerzas y esas cosas.

_ ¡¿Y por qué tuvo que ponérmelo como si fuera un animal?!

Veneno o no, había dolido. Y más debido a la forma tan bruta en que se la habían puesto.

_Porque así es la vida. No seas chillón. – dijo Jiraya limpiándose la oreja con un dedo, despreocupado.

_¡Agh! – se quejó el blondo haciendo rabieta – ¡Hubiera preferido despertar y volver a casa yo solo, en vez de que me encuentren ustedes, montón de chiflados! – vociferaba mientras todos lo ignoraban, incluyendo Kakashi, quien procedió a meter al Uzumaki en el auto mientras éste seguía quejándose – ¡Agh! ¡Mi cabeza! – gimió cuando su cabeza fue golpeada en el proceso de colocarlo dentro del auto – ¡Y ni siquiera trajeron algo de comer! ¡¿Que no se les ocurrió darme de comer para que recupere fuerzas?! ¡Tengo hambre, joder! – Jiraya subió a su propio auto junto con el albino pelilargo y emprendieron marcha, mientras que Obito entró a la parte del conductor de su auto al lado de Kakashi, con el rubio en el asiento de atrás metiendo más y más queja mientras arrancaban – ¡No tienen corazón! ¡Nadie tiene corazón! ¡NADIE! ¡Quiero ramen! ¡RAMEN!

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_¿Dónde has estado?

Obito observó a su sobrino mayor por un momento mientras colocaba su saco en el colgador al lado de la puerta. Normalmente Itachi no le cuestionaba ese tipo de cosas. Claro que eso se debía a que siempre le decía a dónde iba y cuánto se tardaría, aunque durante los últimos días había estado saliendo a carrera de la casa para dirigirse al laboratorio o para reunirse con el investigador, cosas de las que Itachi no estaba enterado aún.

En esta ocasión, también había salido corriendo. Había llegado del colegio junto con Sasuke y unos minutos después recibió la llamada de Kakashi, el cual se escuchaba muy preocupado por la ausencia de Naruto. Y por supuesto él, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió a su encuentro para ayudar a encontrarlo.

Itachi no le preguntaba nada en las otras ocasiones, seguramente porque no se tardaba mucho en regresar, sólo demoraba una o dos horas. Pero esta vez estaba llegando a casa a las diez de la noche y mantuvo su celular apagado todo el tiempo, así que no era de extrañarse que se haya preocupado.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de contestar.

_Resolviendo unos asuntos.

No había sido su intención tardarse tanto, fue sólo que el tiempo se le pasó volando inadvertido.

Después de recoger a Naruto, lo llevaron a su casa, donde le dieron de comer y el chico terminó digiriendo cinca platos llenos de ramen, ¿qué clase de humano podía comer tanto?, y más desconcertante aún… ¿por qué no se volvía gordo?

Después de comer, comenzó a azotarle el dolor en las piernas y empezó a quejarse de malestar, aunque al principio se había querido aguantar como macho (tenía cara de estar reprimiendo un grito y luchando con las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos)… pero no lo logró.

Lastimosamente Tsunade no estaba disponible en ese momento, por eso no la habían llamado ni informado del asunto, así que Kakashi se dispuso a hacerle masajes en las piernas con algunas cremas que le había dado Orochimaru.

A Obito, quien estaba observando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no le molestó el hecho hasta que Naruto, con toda la confianza y descaro del mundo, le bajó la máscara a su tutor sonriendo y diciendo que "así estaba mejor". Kakashi, ya sin máscara y aún masajeándolo, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio por el "piropo" (para Obito fue un piropo, un infame y asqueroso piropo)… y ese fue el acabose.

Obito corrió a traer a Orochimaru (el cual hace un momento estaba en la sala mirando tele con Jiraya) de un jalón, y propuso rotundamente que él debería ser quien masajee las piernas de Naruto.

El rubio gritó de espanto e intentó salir corriendo olvidándose del dolor e incapacidad de sus piernas por un momento, pero lo único que logró fue caerse de la cama. Con eso, Obito se ganó una mirada reprendedora por parte de Kakashi.

Media hora después, Kakashi terminó el tratamiento y se quedó con el rubio hasta que se durmió. Mientras que Obito (quien había sido botado afuera del cuarto por el peliplateado) estaba apoyado en la puerta cerrada refunfuñando cosas para sí mismo, como: "que Naruto no es un bebé", "que se debía aguantar las cosas como hombre", "que acosa-sobrinos…", "que muy mimado…" y blablablá.

Luego Kakashi salió de la habitación y buscó al pelinegro hasta que lo encontró en el balcón. El Hatake se acercó a él sólo para notar lo jetón y molesto que estaba. Con eso, el peliplateado suspiró con resignación al verse rodeado de tanta niñería y, tomando por sorpresa al otro, le dio un cariñoso y conciliador beso, haciendo que Obito se olvide del reniego.

"_Es prácticamente mi hijo. No actúes como si fuera "otro hombre""_

A Obito le vino algo de vergüenza, la verdad era que se había portado como un tonto por andar celando a Kakashi por Naruto.

Lo único que hizo como respuesta fue rascarse la cabeza y sonreír nerviosamente mirando a un lado. Al ver eso, Kakashi sonrió algo burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza, logrando con ello que el pelinegro se quede ensimismado con su sonrisa.

No era que piense cosas raras, como que Naruto se lo fuera a quitar o algo así, pero es que por alguna razón no podía evitar sentir que ese arrogante peliplateado era suyo completamente, que ese rostro sólo podía verlo, tocarlo y besarlo él, que esa sonrisa sólo debía ser para él.

Sin poder retenerse, sostuvo ese rostro albino entre sus manos y besó esos apetecibles labios. Se dispuso a disfrutar cada segundo, cada centímetro de esa deliciosa boca, y, sin percibirlo, ya lo tenía abrazado completamente, apegándolo a él como tratando de fundirlo en su cuerpo. Parecía irreal el que por fin logre tenerlo así…

_No me agrada esa respuesta, tío – la irritada voz de ltachi interrumpió sus recuerdos – no me gusta quedarme con la incertidumbre. Sé que sabes lo que haces, pero yo también necesito estar al tanto de lo que sucede.

Obito resopló con algo de agotamiento. No quería provocar malestar en su sobrino pero no era conveniente decirle algunas cosas por el momento, por su propia seguridad.

Pero… podría decirle algo.

_Tengo novio.

_...

_...

_...

No era necesario ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que Itachi no se esperaba eso.

_¿Novio? – preguntó Itachi, aún incrédulo de haber escuchado eso.

_Sí – Obito sonrió con algo de pena, pero mostrándose feliz por el hecho – en otras palabras, mi amor ya no es reprimido, ¿no es genial?

_¿Y esas salidas eran por él?

_Sí. – respondió, aunque no fuera verdad en su mayoría.

_Mmmh…

_...

_...

Se asomó un silencio incómodo en el ambiente, con Obito algo apenado y con Itachi sumamente pensativo…

De repente, Itachi sonrió de lado, y Obito, por algún motivo, supo que estaba con todas las de perder en algo que aún desconocía.

_No sabía que te gustaban los hombres – comentó el pelilargo, sin desaparecer su sonrisa – tal parece que Sasuke te contagió… ¿o tú contagiaste a Sasuke?

El mayor se tensó y enrojeció.

_ ¡A mí no me gustan los _hombres_, sólo me gusta Kakashi!

_¿Kakashi? – Itachi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió prepotente. Obito no entendía por qué tanto deleite por parte del otro, él estaba completamente seguro de que no conocía a Kakashi – Mmmh, recuerdo haber leído ese nombre en la lista de tus compañeros de trabajo, Hatake Kakashi, ¿no? – Obito abrió los ojos sorprendido – ...¿Acaso Kakashi no era ese profesor que se llevaba mal con Sasuke?

Obito se paralizó, asombrado. Sasuke sólo lo había mencionado una vez delante de Itachi… ¿Cómo podía tener tan buena memoria?

_Sí, es él – respondió Obito torciendo la boca ante la confiada mirada de su sobrino – pero ya no se llevan mal… además, ¿a qué viene eso?

_¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Sasuke?

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta por dónde iba la cosa.

Oh no…

_Por la cara que pones, seguramente no se lo has dicho. Mmmmh… ¿por qué será? – Itachi puso una pose pensativa – me pregunto qué pasaría si se lo dijera…

_Está bien, ya entendí. – lo interrumpió Obito cansándose de esa tortura psicológica – ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

Pero Itachi lo ignoró y continuó con la tortura, no iba a dejar una tajada de diversión tan fácilmente.

_¿Eres el seme o el uke?

_¡Itachi! – lo regañó su tío sin poder evitar que el calor se le suba a la cara – ¡No hables de esas cosas tan a la ligera! ¿Y de dónde sabes tú lo que es "seme" y "uke"?

_Todo el mundo lo sabe – encogió los hombros.

_¡Pues no deberían saberlo!

¿Él se había esforzado tanto para mantener la mente de sus sobrinitos pura como la nieve y así se lo arruinaba la degenerada _sociedad_? ¡Debería llamarse _suciedad_ en vez de _sociedad_!

_¿Tío?

La conversación se interrumpió de repente cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke.

_¿Dónde estabas?

Obito dejó salir un suspiro, otro para variar.

_Estaba resolviendo unos problemas, Sasuke – subió las escaleras pesadamente hasta llegar al escalón donde estaba parado su sobrino menor – No te preocupes – le acarició la cabeza y continuó subiendo para irse a su habitación – me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Al otro día (Jueves)…/*/**

Sasuke se sentía muy irritado. Todo el día se la había pasado con el rubio fastidiándolo de mil maneras… a pesar de que las primeras horas del día se quejaba de dolor en sus piernas (como si le importara), eso no impidió que lo moleste con sus estúpidas bromas y jugarretas.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué esperaba lograr haciéndolo explotar? Tal vez lo que buscaba era una buena paliza, pero no iba a dársela porque no quería reaccionar a ninguna de sus provocaciones. Así que lo que hizo fue seguir ignorándolo.

En fin, Naruto era un problema, y ahora se le sumaba otro. Su tío tuvo de irse a algún lugar en particular y le había dicho que Itachi lo recogería… ¡bah! Él ya no era un niño, y eran las cuatro de la tarde, podía ir a casa solo…

Y eso haría.

Sasuke tomó su maletín y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

Un rato después, escuchó pasos acercándose a él, y rogó por qué no fuera quien pensaba que era.

Al parecer nadie escuchaba sus ruegos.

_ Oye, teme. ¿No tenías que irte con Obito-sensei? – preguntó el rubio caminando al lado del Uchiha, buscando sus ojos, los cuales Sasuke mantenía al frente.

_... – el pelinegro no dijo nada y se dispuso a apresurar su paso.

Pero Naruto lo apresuró también.

_Bien, entonces yo te acompañaré a tu casa – dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo amablemente de oreja a oreja.

_Déjame en paz – gruñó el Uchiha sin dirigirle la mirada.

Naruto continuó sonriendo y no dejó de caminar al lado del otro. Bueno, al menos ya le dirigió la palabra.

_Está bien, no te acompañaré… sólo caminaré a tu lado, tebayo.

_Tsk – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke.

_Riiiiiing Riiiiiiiiing_

Se escuchó el tono de un celular, haciendo que Naruto mire a Sasuke con detenimiento mientras éste no tenía miras de hacer algún movimiento para buscar su celular en el maletín.

_¿No vas a contestar? – preguntó el Uzumaki, no recibiendo ninguna respuesta.

_...

_Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiing_

Esta vez fue el celular de Naruto el que comenzó a sonar. Y, a diferencia de Sasuke, el rubio se apresuró a sacar su celular y contestar. Cabe decir que no dejaba de caminar junto a Sasuke.

_¿Hola? – dijo con el celular en la oreja, hasta que escuchó la respuesta de la persona en la otra línea – ¡Ah, hola, Itachi! – exclamó con una sonrisa y Sasuke se aguantó las enormes ganas de mirar al rubio como el homicida que se estaba sintiendo – Sí, el teme está conmigo. – confirmó de lo más contento, como si estuviera hablando de una cita en vez de Sasuke – Está caminando a casa y yo lo estoy acompa… caminando a su lado. – se corrigió mirando al pelinegro de reojo – No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré – aseguró sonriendo confiado, y luego colgó.

Sasuke sólo quería golpearlo… golpearlo, golpearlo y golpearlo hasta hacer puré su cara.

El camino a casa le pareció eterno. Fue una verdadera tortura estar al lado de ese rubio que no quería ni ver, que aunque no había dicho nada en todo el recorrido, sentía esos ojos azules clavados sobre él, poniéndolo de los nervios.

Maldita la hora en que su padre lo engendró.

De repente, se vio al frente de su casa y sintió un enorme alivio. Podría entrar, encerrarse en su cuarto y hacer todas las muecas, decir todas las maldiciones y patear todas las cosas que quisiera.

Se apresuró a sacar su llave para abrir la puerta del frente, mientras que Naruto permanecía en silencio, parado a medio metro detrás de él.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar.

_Te extraño.

El Uchiha paró en seco.

Naruto vio con mucha claridad lo rígido que se había puesto Sasuke ante lo dicho. Con eso supo que Sasuke no le era del todo indiferente como pretendía serlo, aunque le habría gustado ver la cara que tenía, no sólo la espalda.

¿Sería una cara de sorpresa? ¿De enojo? ¿De disgusto? ¿De asco? ¿De tristeza?

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a girarse hacia él, y Naruto vio todo en cámara lenta…

Sí, vio en cámara lenta cómo ese puño volaba hacia su mandíbula.

_**¡PUM!**_

El rubio cayó al suelo quedando sentado.

_¡Joder, mis dientes! – se quejó de dolor, manteniendo la mano en su quijada, tratando de aliviarlo un poco con algo de presión.

_¡PUM! – _la puerta de la casa Uchiha se cerró.

Naruto permaneció allí sentado por un momento, mirando la puerta...

Entonces sonrió…

Sasuke no era de los que golpeaban por cualquier cosa o por nada (como Sakura), a menos que estuviesen peleando, el Uchiha no lo golpearía así nada más. Si lo había golpeado, era por algo… una forma de descargar lo que sentía…

¿Y qué era lo que sentía?

Ya lo descubriría.

_Ya me estoy acercando – dijo contento mientras se ponía de pie para irse a su casa.

Tomó su mochila y la colocó en el hombro mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo, y comenzó a caminar.

Él, cuando vio a Sasuke yéndose a pie, le había dicho a Kakashi que acompañaría al Uchiha a su casa, pero Kakashi se había negado hasta que…

_**/*/Flash Back/*/**_

__Kakashi-sensei, mira – dijo Naruto antes de entrar en el auto, mirando en cierta dirección._

__¿Qué? – Kakashi volteó y vio a Sasuke caminando por la acera._

__Sasuke se está yendo a casa caminando, ¿no tenía que llevarlo Obito-sensei?_

_Kakashi soltó un suspiro y abrió la puerta del auto con su llave._

__Él tuvo que irse a atender unos asuntos._

__¿Y nadie va a recogerlo? – preguntó el rubio sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha, y manteniendo el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir corriendo detrás de él._

__No lo sé._

__¿Y si le damos un aventón? – propuso el Uzumaki, sonando algo apresurado. _

__Considerando el carácter que se carga contigo últimamente, dudo que suba al auto por las buenas – opinó Kakashi sinceramente._

__ ¡Entonces por las malas! – decidió Naruto sin perder los ánimos._

__Hay mucha gente, nos verán y creerán que lo estamos secuestrando, anotaran el numero de la matricula y llamarán a la policía… – guau, Kakashi analizaba todo muy rápido – así que no, mejor no._

__Entonces… - el blondo se quedó pensativo – ¿puedo ir con él?_

__Mmmh… - Kakashi estrechó los ojos mientras meditaba, al parecer, las ventajas y desventajas de eso._

__¡Por favor! – rogó el rubio._

_Kakashi lo miró con compasión, y dijo…_

__No._

_Y entró al auto._

__¡Pero…!_

__Él está enojado contigo, ¿recuerdas?_

__¿Y eso qué?_

__... – Kakashi lo miró aburridamente. _

__Por favooooor – imploró de nuevo juntando las manos, poniendo la cara más miserable que podía poner._

__No._

_Tanta bondad llenaría el vaso de un microbio._

_Entonces, Naruto trató con otra táctica._

__Si me dejas ir… – comenzó a negociar con seriedad – te prometo que voy a… – y se quedó callado apretando los labios._

_Era muy difícil. _

__¿Vas a qué? – instó el peliplateado._

__A li… lim…_

__... – Kakashi esperó pacientemente._

__¡A limpiar mi cuarto! – gritó como si lo estuviera arrancando de lo más profundo de su ser._

__Está bien, ve – accedió Kakashi mostrándole su ojito feliz._

__¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Naruto salió corriendo contento._

_**/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/**_

Vaya, en serio debía estar muy enamorado de Sasuke para hacer semejante sacrificio... Tenía la ligera sospecha de que Kakashi esperaba que le proponga eso.

**_Oh, ¿lo sospechas? **

En fin, lo importante era que estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, y ya tenía planeado algo muy, pero muy fuerte para el día de mañana…

_Hola…

Naruto paró de golpe al darse cuenta de la persona que estaba parada en frente suyo, e inmediatamente puso todos sus sentidos totalmente alerta.

Se trataba de Akira, uno de los muchos idiotas a los que les había pateado el trasero en la calle. Éste, sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás, tenía fama de ser vengativo e injusto en sus peleas, por lo que a Naruto no le sorprendió ver que por los cuatro ángulos comenzaron a aparecer varios tipos con pinta de matones para rodearlo. Vaya, parecían más de diez sujetos, el imbécil de Akira al parecer había gastado un dineral.

_Un placer verte de nuevo, Uzumaki – dijo Akira sonriendo maliciosamente, manteniéndose tranquilo mientras colocaba sus manos a los bolsillos.

_El placer es todo tuyo – contestó estoico el rubio.

_¿Sabes? He estado buscando la oportunidad de tener un reencuentro contigo, pero no pudo darse… hasta ahora – terminó diciendo complacido – es tiempo de pagar.

_¿De pagar qué? – preguntó el Uzumaki retador – No es culpa mía que seas un debilucho aún con un grupo de cinco idiotas y que hayas salido corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

_¡Cállate! – gritó furibundo el otro, pero luego se calmó, pensando que esta vez tenía todas las de ganar. Miró alrededor, aún había luz del sol y por esas calles pasaba gente – Si no quieres que hayan testigos lastimados, te sugiero que entres en ese callejón.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, reparando primero en las personas que pasaban sin ser conscientes de nada, y luego en los gorilas que lo rodeaban a una distancia discreta.

El rubio volvió sus retadores y rabiosos ojos hacia Akira, y luego caminó adentrándose al callejón. Él solía patear traseros sin necesidad del poder de Kyuubi, Akira había sido uno de ellos, así que estaba seguro de que podría con todos esos tipos ociosos. Ésta sería una buena oportunidad para un "entrenamiento"…

Los sujetos entraron al callejón detrás suyo.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

Con los brazos cruzados y la espalda reposada pesadamente sobre el espaldar de su asiento, movía los dedos impacientemente mientras continuaba esperando.

Miró el reloj del auto y no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido de fastidio. Él se caracterizaba por su paciencia, pero era extraño (y molesto) que esa persona tarde tanto en aparecer.

Por décima cuarta vez miró al retrovisor y no apareció nadie.

¿Habría tomado otro camino para irse a su casa? No era posible. Esa era la única calle para salir del barrio residencial, y allí lo estaba esperando él… ¿o tal vez no se estaba encaminando a su casa aún?

Sacó su celular y marcó. Luego esperó a que le contesten…

__Hola _– escuchó la voz de emo de su hermanito.

_¿Ya estás en casa? – le preguntó brevemente.

__Sí _– sonaba como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión.

_¿Naruto ya se fue?

Esta vez tardó un momento en contestar…

__... Sí…_ – dijo entre dientes.

Vaya, parecía irritado… y él que creía que lo hallaría feliz como una lombriz…

Al parecer las lombrices no eran tan felices como decía la gente.

_Ok, yo voy a llegar luego, tengo algo qué hacer – dijo, como si a su hermanito le importara – le avisas al tío si es que llega antes que yo.

__Hn…_

Colgó y soltó un suspiro.

Bien, si el rubio no se dignaba a aparecer, era por algo…

Itachi salió del auto.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

Cualquiera que lo viera diría que Naruto estaba en apuros, con todos esos tipos abalanzándose sobre él uno tras otro, mientras que él se los quitaba de encima como podía. Y obviamente, recibía golpes por doquier.

Lo que sucedía era que debía concentrarse en el poder del kyuubi. Después de su raro pero efectivo entrenamiento (según Kurama) el chakra había sufrido una especie de compresión dentro de su cuerpo, y para utilizarlo nuevamente debía concentrarse mucho, y eso durante la pelea era muy difícil… pero era una prueba más que debía atravesar, y lo iba a lograr. Porque se suponía que debía aprender a controlar ese poder, no dejar que ese poder lo controle a través de la rabia.

Por el momento, ya había sacado un poco del poder, gracias a lo cual podía hacer frente a todos esos corpulentos sujetos, pero necesitaba más si quería vencerlos, eran demasiados y no venían a él de uno en uno, sino que atacaban sin ninguna consideración, con la firme intención de sujetarlo..

Con palos y cuchillos en las manos, los tipos atacaban de todos los ángulos poniendo al rubio en dificultades.

Lastimosamente, en una de esas lograron su cometido. Lo tomaron desprevenido, un sujeto lo agarró de la espalda inmovilizándolo por un segundo, segundo en el cual le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago haciéndolo doblar de dolor y caer al suelo de rodillas.

_Bien, miren quién está en el suelo ahora – decía sonriente Akira mientras se acercaba de lo más fresco hasta quedar parado frente al rubio.

Naruto levantó los ojos mirándolo asesinamente. Ese cobarde había permanecido alejado de la pelea sin tener la más mínima intención de enfrentarle personalmente.

_Eres basura, Uzumaki.

Hah, como si le importara lo que piense o quiera pensar ese miserable.

A fin de cuentas, estaba sacando ventaja del momentáneo cese de golpes que se tomaron para que Akira pudiera jactarse insultándole. Con esto podía ganar más tiempo para concentrarse en sacar el poder.

Akira extendió la mano y uno de los sujetos que estaba a su lado le dio un barrote de hierro.

_Aprenderás a no meterte conmigo – dictaminó levantando en lo alto el barrote para impulsarlo hacia Naruto, quien ya estaba listo para…

De repente alguien parado detrás de Akira sostuvo el barrote antes de que lo dirija hacia el rubio.

Akira se volteó sorprendido para ver quien había sido, y en eso le arrebataron el barrote y, antes de siquiera ver a la persona, le proporcionaron un golpazo con el mismo objeto en cuestión.

_¡AGH! – Akira cayó al suelo con el rostro ensangrentado.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido, observando la escena.

_Cobardes como tú me enferman – dijo Itachi mirando al tipo con desprecio.

Inmediatamente varios sujetos se abalanzaron sobre Itachi. E Itachi comenzó a pelear.

El rubio nunca había visto a nadie pelear con tal agilidad; con él no había mostrado esas destrezas. El Uchiha se cargaba sin problema a cinco hombres a la vez… pero de repente comenzaron a incrementar ese número, e Itachi empezó a verse en aprietos.

Naruto salió del trance y se levantó de un salto para ayudar al pelinegro, pero el resto de los tipos se le atravesaron.

_**¡Naruto! **– escuchó la voz de Kurama, mientras que él peleaba sin quitar la atención del Uchiha, el cual estaba siendo reducido por aquellos hombres.

Naruto no estaba peleando como debía, no estaba concentrado en la contienda. Sólo estaba quitando de en medio a los sujetos que le impedían llegar hasta el otro, el cual tenía toda su atención.

¡No no no no no! ¡Itachi no debería estar allí! ¡Lo iban a lastimar!

_**¡Naruto, concéntrate! **– le ordenó el zorro. Pero el Uzumaki no podía. Había otra persona allí siendo atacada por su culpa.

En esa distracción, un sujeto lo agarró de la espalda de nuevo, sosteniéndolo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo. De repente los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron con horror al ver, como en cámara lenta, ese cuchillo yendo directamente hacia Itachi, el cual no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

Entonces, vio sangre…

El tipo que sostenía a Naruto recibió un fuerte cabezazo en la cara, lo cual hizo que suelte al rubio, quien se volteó mostrando su rostro enfurecido para luego proporcionarle un puñetazo cargado de fuerza sobrehumana que lo mandó a volar unos metros hasta estrellarse contra la pared y quedar inconsciente. Otros quisieron atacar al rubio aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, pero éste a toda velocidad se giró hacia ellos sosteniendo con la mano la cadena que volaba hacia él. El Uzumaki tiró de la cadena con tal fuerza que hizo sangrar las manos del que la sostenía hacia un momento; inmediatamente el rubio se abalanzó sobre el grupo y comenzó a golpearlos sin piedad.

Aquellos que atacaban a Itachi se quedaron paralizados del miedo al ver la escena, mientras que el pelinegro observaba sorprendido… ¿ese era Naruto?

Uno por uno comenzaron a caer al suelo adoloridos para no levantarse más.

Al ver eso, Akira se estremeció del miedo y trató de salir huyendo del lugar… pero Naruto lo vio, y corrió hasta él atrapándolo del cuello con el brazo y poniendo una navaja en su garganta,

_**_Diles que paren. – **_gruñó con voz ultratumba en su oído.

_¡PAREN! – gritó Akira inmediatamente, y todos los sujetos que aún seguían de pie se detuvieron, observando a su jefe, quien temblaba y gimoteaba de miedo pensando en lo que podría hacerle el rubio.

_Si te vuelvo a ver, te mato. – amenazó el Uzumaki en el oído del otro – Ahora váyanse – lo soltó bruscamente, y Akira, sin replicar nada, se apresuró a salir del lugar, con sus secuaces detrás de él, incluyendo los que hace un momento estaban tirados en el suelo.

El callejón quedó en completo silencio por un momento. Itachi observó al rubio con detenimiento, mientras que Naruto miraba hacia la nada con el ceño fruncido, sin voltearse a ver al Uchiha.

El rubio caminó a paso lento y firme, pasando de largo de Itachi.

_No vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos – gruñó el Uzumaki, avanzando sin mirar atrás.

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo.

_Si tú me ayudaras en una situación así, al menos diría "gracias" – refutó el Uchiha muy molesto ante la actitud del otro.

Naruto paró en seco.

Se quedó allí quieto y callado por unos segundos, y luego se volteó mostrando lo que parecía enojo en su cara y caminó rápidamente hacia Itachi con un aire amenazante, como si estuviera yendo a golpearle, pero no hizo aquello.

Lo que hizo fue agarrarle la muñeca y levantarla a la atura de los ojos de Itachi.

El pelinegro miró algo sorprendido la profunda herida que tenía en el dorso de la mano; se había cubierto a tiempo para que el cuchillo no llegase a su cara. No entendía a qué venía ese movimiento por parte de Naruto.

_ Este corte y los golpes que te dieron debían ser para mí – ratificó el Uzumaki con severidad, mirando a Itachi como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo.

_...

El Uchiha sonrió de lado de manera arrogante.

_Vaya, no sabía que eras tan egoísta – dijo irónico, pero al parecer a Naruto no le causó ninguna gracia – quieres cargar todo sobre tu espalda y que nadie más salga lastimado, pero al final eso no es posible, por lo que sólo queda apoyarnos los unos a los otros.

Naruto soltó su muñeca pero no dejó de mirarlo enojado. Inmediatamente procedió a arrancar con los dientes un pedazo de tela de la manga de su camisa blanca.

_En este caso sí era posible – refunfuñó el rubio mientras, agarrando otra vez la muñeca del otro, se disponía a usar la tela como vendaje para parar el sangrado.

Itachi se dejó hacer, con tal si eso hacia al rubio sentir mejor o menos culpable, no tenía problema.

_Estaba estacionado en la esquina, esperando que aparecieras – comentó el pelinegro distraídamente mientras Naruto continuaba con su tarea de vendarlo, el rubio parecía estar refunfuñando algo dentro de su boca tratando de concentrarse en lo que hacía – te tardaste demasiado, así que decidí acercarme por estas calles.

_¿Para qué me esperabas? – preguntó algo desconcentrado el blondo, para luego darse cuenta de que no había apretado bien la herida y seguía saliendo sangre – ¡Tsk! – sacó la venda de nuevo, era mejor usar otro método.

Itachi soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

_¿Acaso no recuerdas que teníamos que conv-¿QUÉ HACES? – gritó sobresaltado cuando vio que el rubio sacaba la lengua con la clara intención de ponerla en contacto con su mano. Por inercia, tironeó para librarse del agarre de Naruto, pero éste lo sujetó con más fuerza impidiéndoselo.

_ ¡La saliva es buena para las heridas! – justificó rotundamente el Uzumaki.

Itachi no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

_¡ESTÁS LOCO! – tironeó de nuevo, pero no consiguió soltarse debido a que el rubio lo sostuvo atrapando el brazo (que tenía la mano herida) de Itachi con el suyo – ¡SUÉLTAME!

_¡QUÉDATE QUIETO! – exclamó con impaciencia el Uzumaki – ¡No te dolerá!

_¡No es por el dolor! Eso es-AAAAAAAAAHH! – le costaba creer que había gritado de esa forma… ¡Pero es que esto nunca le había pasado, maldición! ¡Le estaban lamiendo la herida! ¡Era horrible! ¡Y RARO! ¿Cómo era posible que al rubio idiota no le dé aversión hacer tal cosa? ¡Ni él haría eso consigo mismo!

Itachi se quedó quieto y apretando los ojos, tratando de no concentrarse en lo rarísimo que se sentía eso, sin lograrlo. Mientras Naruto continuaba lamiendo la herida rápidamente.

Podría golpearlo, dejarlo inconsciente, salir corriendo para ir a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y quedarse allí lo que restaba del día contemplando el significado de la _vida_… … … … pero no, no lo haría porque… porque… ¿POR QUÉ NO? ¡Si era una opción muy buena!

_Listo – Naruto soltó su mano después de dos segundos… dos segundos que parecieron eternos.

_Te voy a... – comenzó a amenazar el Uchiha, pero se quedó callado cuando sintió algo extraño en su herida. Entonces, al mirarla, se sorprendió al ver que se estaba cerrando de forma anormalmente rápida.

Itachi levantó la vista hacia Naruto.

_¿Qué eres? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca inconscientemente, aún en el asombro.

_... – Itachi se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio a Naruto bajar la mirada con algo de tristeza en sus ojos – Soy Naruto – murmuró.

_...

El Uchiha comenzó a comprender. Al parecer Naruto era en cierta forma especial, y por eso los de akatsuki tenían asuntos con él. Por otro lado, se daba cuenta que, al ser así, el que los demás lo vean diferente o como a una especie de fenómeno le dolía.

Itachi dejó salir un suspiro. Él no lo veía de forma diferente, era sólo que le había sorprendido mucho. Su madurez le hacía sobrellevar las cosas rápidamente, sin importar lo extrañas que sean.

_Bueno, _Naruto_… – dijo llamando la atención del otro al hacer énfasis en su nombre – estaba en peligro de muerte teniendo la mano herida, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida ensalivándome – refunfuñó con cara de asco y limpiándose el dorso de su mano ya sanada con la camisa del blondo ante la mirada sorprendida de éste – No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Entonces Naruto sonrió. Haciendo eso, Itachi le había mostrado que no lo trataba ni lo trataría diferente para nada.

_Uy, perdóneme, señor delicadito – dijo burlón y con un toque irónico. Itachi lo miró haciendo una mueca, ¡qué delicadito ni qué nada! A nadie le gustaría que hagan ese tipo de cosas. – ¿Qué pasa si te hieren otra vez, eh?

_¿Y qué pasa si me hieren en varias partes de mi cuerpo? ¿Las lamerás?

Eew, no quería imaginar eso.

_Para esos casos tengo otra técnica – aseguró el Uzumaki sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_De seguro es peor que la anterior, así que ni la menciones – el pelinegro caminó para salir del callejón – Ven, vamos – le dijo al blondo esperando que lo siga.

_¿A dónde? – cuestionó Naruto siguiéndolo un par de pasos más atrás.

_Te daré un aventón a tu casa, y ahí conversamos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Bueno… – habló Itachi mientras estacionaba el auto enfrente de la casa que Naruto dijo que era suya – querías saber de akatsuki, ¿no? – retomó el tema en el que habían quedado la otra noche antes de que su tío haga… eso que hizo.

_Sí – afirmó Naruto, quien estaba sentado a su lado, mirándolo con mucha atención y seriedad.

_Está bien, te explicaré – accedió el pelinegro dejando reposar completamente su espalda en el espaldar del asiento, pensando por dónde empezar.

**/*/Mientras tanto…/*/**

_¿Y el mocoso? – preguntó Jiraya sintiendo mucho silencio en la casa al llegar, percibiendo claramente que Naruto no estaba.

Kakashi bajó de la altura de su cara el periódico que estaba leyendo.

_Dijo que quería acompañar a un amigo a su casa – contestó simplemente, volviendo a su lectura.

_¿Un amigo?

Sí, claro. ¿Quién, teniendo auto, acompaña a su "amigo" a caminar hasta su casa? Naruto no podía ser más obvio. Al parecer ya había caído hondo en ese cruel precipicio sin fin llamado amor… … amor gay, para ser más específico.

Y de seguro se trataba de su adorado Uchiha. ¡HAH! Ya podía ver mil formas de molestarlo.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Vaya… – musitó Naruto meditativo mientras procesaba todo lo que le había contado Itachi – ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado que tu familia estaba involucrada con esos tipos de esa manera. Esos archivos deben ser muy valiosos.

_Lo son – asintió el pelinegro.

_¿Qué tienen de importante? – cuestionó el rubio mirando atentamente al Uchiha, esperando que no le diga que no podía decirle, ya que sabía que aún habían muchas cosas que no le había contado.

_La verdad es que no lo sé – contestó Itachi sinceramente – no he podido leerlos.

Naruto se quedó dubitativo, ¿cómo que no había podido? ¿tenían una especie de seguro o algo así?

De todas formas, no preguntó más. Con todo lo que le acababa de decir le era suficiente por el momento.

_Ring Ring_

El celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar y éste lo sacó para contestar después de verificar que el número que le estaba llamando era el de su tío.

_¿Hola?

__¿Itachi? ¿Dónde estás?_ – se escuchó a Obito algo preocupado en la otra línea, hasta Naruto podía escucharlo gracias al silencio del lugar –_ ¡Sasuke llegó a casa a pie y tú, que estás en auto, no llegaste aún!_

_Me quedé en un snack a tomar un café – mintió el pelilargo, aún sabiendo que su tío no se creería mucho eso – señorita, tráigame la cuenta, por favor. – dijo fingiendo que hablaba con una camarera.

Naruto se rió por lo bajo ante eso, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Obito lo escuche.

__¿Estás con alguien? _– cuestionó el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi estaba a punto de contestar algo, cuando de repente Naruto le arrebató el celular y decidió responder él.

_Está conmigo – dijo el rubio sonriendo animadamente – no se preocupe, Obito-sensei. Yo lo cuidaré.

__¡¿QUEEEE?!_ – Naruto tuvo que alejar el celular de la oreja para no quedarse sordo – _¡Naruto! ¡Pequeño demonio! ¡Pedazo de…!_

Itachi le arrebató devuelta el celular mirando reprendedor al burlesco rubio.

_Tío, estoy conversando con Naruto sobre un par de cosas, luego te cuento, ¿sí? – No, obviamente no le contaría nada, ya se inventaría cualquier cosa – nos vemos luego – se despidió antes de que Obito pudiera contestar algo, y colgó.

_Cielos, en serio, ¿qué le pasa? – preguntó el Uzumaki en un tono jocoso – ¿Acaso piensa que te haré algo _maloso_? ¡Hahahah!

_No sé qué piensa, pero supongo que nada bueno después de ver que entraste por mi ventana a hurtadillas.

_Mmh, sí… supongo que si se lo ve desde ese punto de vista, es comprensible… – Naruto se puso pensativo imaginando lo que haría él si tuviera un par de sobrinos casi hijos, y que alguien entre por la ventana como una especie de maleante apagando la luz de paso….. A saber lo que haría.

_Ahora… – pronunció Itachi mirando fijamente a Naruto, quien salió de sus pensamientos y lo observó esperando que continúe – ¿me vas a decir qué sucede con Sasuke? Las flores y los mariachis fueron _atroces_. Es obvio que lo que querías no era ponerlo feliz.

_¿Tú lo viste? – la cara del Uzumaki se iluminó pensando en que Itachi podría decirle algo sobre ese asunto – ¿Qué cara puso? ¿Qué hizo? ¡Cuéntame!

Itachi tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a relatar, manteniendo su neutral expresión.

_Sucede que Sasuke es alérgico a los narcisos, así que le dio un ataque y tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital, casi se muere.

_¡¿QUEEE?! – Naruto gritó horrorizado ante la información.

Itachi agachó la mirada sin poder evitar sonreír por la gracia que le causó la cara de Naruto. Y al ver esa sonrisa burlona, el rubio supo que había sido una cruel broma.

_¡No me asustes así! – se quejó el Uzumaki.

_Si hubiera pasado aquello, mi tío y yo ya te habríamos estrangulado, _u-su-ra-ton-ka-chi_ – Itachi continuó sonriendo al ver el puchero que puso el rubio ante la "aclaración" y ante el tan usado sobrenombre.

_Ok, no le dieron alergias. ¿Qué pasó entonces? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

_Las flores las tiró al basurero – comenzó a contar el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado – Yo las saqué de allí y luego las puse en un jarrón. Luego Sasuke las vio en el jarrón y las volvió a tirar al basurero con jarrón y todo.

Naruto se carcajeó un poco sólo de imaginárselo.

_Y respecto a los mariachis… bueno, no hizo nada malo pero se puso realmente escalofriante. Tú lo mirabas y parecía tener escrita en su frente la palabra "matar".

_Wow, ¿tan mal le cayó?

_Peor de lo que te imaginas – aseguró Itachi – al principio creí que él se veía furioso por lo cursi que fueron esos regalos, pero al parecer no era ese el único motivo. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él?

Naruto resopló y dejó caer todo su peso en el asiento.

_Lo que sucede es que él está enojado conmigo – respondió haciendo gesto.

_¿Por qué?

_No lo sé. Se puso así de repente – dijo serio y algo meditabundo – Yo no hice nada malo.

Itachi lo observó por unos segundos, analizándolo. Naruto no parecía estar mintiendo, así que el pelinegro se puso a reflexionar un poco en cuanto a cual podría ser el motivo por el que Sasuke estaba así.

Su dotado cerebro llegó a una idea.

_Mh… si no hiciste nada malo, tal vez sólo te está probando.

Naruto lo miró con confusión.

_¿Probando?

_Sí. – afirmó el pelinegro – si no hiciste nada, tal vez lo que está haciendo es probarte. Si tú no muestras ninguna perspicacia ante una mala actitud suya, eso querría decir que no sientes nada especial por él y no tienes la intención de hacer ningún esfuerzo – concluyó con seguridad.

El rubio levantó una ceja.

_No sé por qué suena a que tú harías algo como eso. – lo miró con suspicacia.

Itachi sonrió ladeadamente al escuchar eso. La respuesta era obvia.

_Me parece inteligente de su parte – alegó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo con aprobación.

_Yo creo que es algo más – opinó Naruto poniéndose a pensar profundamente en el asunto y considerando lo que dijo Itachi – ¡Porque no he hecho más que perseguirlo! Ya debería haber comprobado que es especial para mí – refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

_¿Algo más? ¿Como qué?

_No lo sé. Pero pronto lo averiguaré, tengo certeza de eso.

Itachi lo observó analizándolo de nuevo…

Vaya, se veía muy seguro de sí mismo. Ojalá que sepa lo que hace y que las cosas salgan bien, porque si no…

_¡Espera! – gritó Naruto de repente haciendo sobresaltar un poco al concentrado Uchiha – ¿P-por qué estás hablando como si… – dudó un poco antes de continuar – … como si supieras que yo… que él…?

_Porque lo sé – Itachi sonrió ante la confusión del blondo, haciendo que éste se sorprenda. Es que Naruto recién se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando como si nada del tema referente a Sasuke y sus sentimientos por él.

_¿C-Cómo es que lo sabes?

_Vamos, que es obvio – Itachi hizo un ademán quitándole importancia mientras Naruto seguía con la boca abierta – lo supe desde que me enteré que eras "usuratonkachi".

_¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – el rubio no se la podía creer y al mismo tiempo no comprendía nada – ¿A qué te refieres con…?

_¿Naruto?

_¡Aaaaaaaaah! – Naruto soltó un grito de espanto cuando escuchó una voz hablándole cerca de su oído, y se volteó encontrándose con Kakashi en la ventana del auto – ¡Kakashi-sensei!

_¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el peliplateado sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo – Creí que dijiste que acompañarías a Sasuke a su casa.

_¡Eso hice! – aclaró rápidamente el blondo, como si temiera que Kakashi piense que se había ido a hacer otra cosa.

_¿Y digievolucionó? – preguntó el Hatake inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado para ver mejor a la persona que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

_¡Sí! ¡Digi…! ¿Qué? ¡No! Este es Itachi, su hermano ma-

_Ya conozco a los sobrinos de Obito. – interrumpió Kakashi para pasar de una vez a lo importante – Estoy esperando que me expliques qué hacen aquí estacionados enfrente de la casa. Me dio muy mala espina ver un auto estacionado en frente tanto tiempo.

_Ehm… – bien, excelente, no tenía ni idea de qué inventarse – Itachi me estaba… dando consejos – eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

Era más que obvio que esa respuesta tan pobre no satisfaría a Kakashi. Ya lo veía venir…

_**/*/Imaginación de Naruto/*/**_

__ Itachi me estaba… dando consejos._

__¿Consejos de qué? – pregunta Kakashi desconfiado._

__Pues… ehm… – Naruto pone a trabajar todas sus muy-utilizadas neuronas – ¡consejos para tener la piel suave!_

__¿Y por qué le pides consejos a él? – cuestiona el peliplateado alzando una ceja._

__Eeeehm… porque… él… tiene la piel suave…? – responde algo dudoso._

__¿O sea que lo has estado tocando?_

__¿QUÉ? ¡NO!_

__¿Cómo osas profanar a un pobre e inocente Uchiha de esa manera?_

__¡No! ¡Yo no lo toqué! – el rubio se voltea hacia Itachi para pedir apoyo – ¡Itachi, dile que no te toqué!_

__Él no me tocó… – responde Itachi serenísimamente – sólo me lamió._

__¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH? – Naruto se paraliza y se gira hacia Kakashi para ver que lo está mirando con mucho desprecio._

__¡Qué descaro! ¡Te castigaré con cinco años sin ramen!_

__¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo... … … – se desmaya._

_**/*/Fin de la imaginación/*/**_

_¡No es por su piel suave!

_...

_...

_...

Itachi y Kakashi no podían quedársele mirando más raro.

_¿Y ya terminaron? – preguntó Kakashi con desinterés, optando por ignorar aquella frase tan extraña proferida por el Uzumaki.

Naruto se le quedó observado extrañado. Kakashi no le había hecho ninguna pregunta, ¿por qué sería? Tal vez el peliplateado había hecho sus propias conclusiones.

_Ehm… sí, sí – respondió el rubio abriendo la puerta del auto para salir, no antes sin voltearse hacia el pelinegro para despedirse – nos vemos luego.

_Adiós.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, y antes de seguirlo, Naruto se inclinó hacia la ventana del auto para mirar a Itachi.

Bien, era oficial que el pelinegro sabía sobre sus sentimientos e intenciones con Sasuke, así que sólo quedaba una última cosa qué preguntar…

_Oye, ehm… – Naruto se trabó un poco, e Itachi lo miró atentamente esperando que hable – ¿a ti no te molesta?

_¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó el Uchiha levantando una ceja, sin comprender del todo a qué se refería.

_Ya sabes, el que Sasuke y yo… – dejó la frase inconclusa haciendo suspenso, sabiendo que Itachi entendería qué era lo que quería decir.

_¿Prometes cuidarlo? – le cuestionó inmediatamente el pelilargo, tomando algo desprevenido a Naruto.

_¿Q…? ¡Sí! – contestó de inmediato cuando procesó la pregunta – ¡lo prometo! – dijo sonriendo eufóricamente.

Itachi sonrió divertido viendo al rubio. Naruto parecía más que feliz de repente, casi como si le hubiera concedido la mano de Sasuke o algo así… … … lástima para el blondo que esa parte le correspondía a su tío, y él no se lo dejaría tan fácil, tendrñia que esforzase para convencerlo.

_Bien, si es así no hay ningún problema. – aseguró, sintiéndose más tranquilo – Te deseo suerte – le dijo antes de arrancar el motor del auto e irse.

Sabía que dejaba a Sasuke en buenas manos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

**/*/Al otro día (Viernes)…/*/**

Y por fin, había llegado el viernes, último día de clases de la semana; ¿qué cosas sucederían en ese día que parecía tan tranquilo y normal?

_ Tsunade obachaaaan~

La rubia levantó la mirada de sus papeles hacia el frente al escuchar ese canturreo, encontrándose con un inocente y bondadoso ser entrando en su oficina…

_¿Y ahora qué hiciste, pequeño bribón? – le cuestionó con anticipación.

_¿Eh? – Naruto se quedó quietito por un momento al ver la reprochadora mirada de la directora – No, no hice nada – aseguró con su mejor sonrisa mientras renovaba su acercamiento hacia el escritorio de Tsunade – sólo vine a visitarte, tebayo.

_... – Tsunade se le quedó mirando fijamente por un momento mientras su cerebro trataba de deducir la verdad – Ahá… – dijo con aburrimiento. Tendría que esperar a que diga algo más para deducirlo.

_Oh, ¿se hizo un nuevo peinado? – preguntó el Uzumaki de repente sin cambiar los ánimos a pesar de la desconfiada expresión de la rubia – Hay algo en usted hoy que la hace ver resplandeciente.

_... – Tsunade decidió esperar un poco más.

_¿Sabe? – continuó hablando Naruto con un tono meramente zalamero – Se ve tan joven, que si no supiera que es una vieja le propondría matrimonio.

Tsunade puso cara de palo. Vaya, al parecer era cierto cuando Jiraya decía que el rubio no tenía nada de talento en lo que se refería a tratar con las mujeres… ¡era un completo desastre!

_Si lo que quieres es adularme, no lo estás logrando – le informó la Senju rotundamente.

"_Al parecer salió igual que su padre en ese aspecto. No le van a salir palabras bonitas a menos que esté completamente enamorado el muy idiota"_

Jiraya había dicho eso quejándose (él quería que Naruto sea un casanova como él), pero a ella no le parecía malo. Era lindo pensar en un hombre que no pueda decirle cosas encantadoras a nadie más que a la persona que ama.

_ ¡No, no! – dijo apresuradamente Naruto – sólo quiero hacerle saber que la aprecio con todo mi corazón – la miró con ternura.

Tsunade levantó una ceja aún con una expresión de aburrimiento. Guau, se estaba esforzando el pobre… ¿consideraría el tenerle compasión?

La respuesta era obvia.

_No. – dijo ella terminantemente, volviendo a tratar de concentrarse en los papeles que hace un momento estaba leyendo.

_¿N-No qué? – cuestionó Naruto sorprendido ante la negativa.

_Sea lo que sea que me vas a pedir, la respuesta es "NO".

_¡Y-Yo no le iba a pedir nada! – exclamó lleno de nerviosismo el Uzumaki.

_No, ya no lo harás – aseguró ella.

El rubio soltó un suspiro con resignación y se armó de valor para decir lo que había venido a decir de una vez. Entonces, determinado a conseguir su objetivo, rodeó el escritorio para llegar hasta Tsunade.

_Tsunade oba-chan – se puso de cuclillas para buscar sus ojos, con la intención de captar la atención de la Senju, quien indagadora llevó su mirada color miel hacia él. Tal parecía que Naruto iba a pedirle algo muy importante en realidad –necesito que me ayude, por lo que más quiera – le pidió casi rogando, poniendo sus manos en el brazo de la rubia en señal de súplica.

_¿Ayudarte? ¿Mereces que te ayude en algo después de que estuviste toda la semana jodiendo en clases y siendo mandado a dirección por mal comportamiento?

Guau, ¿no podía ser más específica?

_¡Es que nadie me comprende! – se quejó el blondo sin quitar la suplicante expresión de sus ojos.

_¿Y qué es lo que debería comprender?

_Necesito hablar seriamente con alguien – le explicó rápidamente Naruto – y quería pedirle a usted que haga que todos vayan al comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

_¿Al comedor? – cuestionó la Senju desconcertada.

_Sí, mande hablando por el micrófono, diga que el patio está en mantenimiento por las próximas horas, no sé, diga algo para que todos vayan al comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

_¿Y por qué haría algo así? – preguntó ella inmutable. No haría nada sin saber qué rayos era lo que Naruto pretendía – Cuéntame – ordenó.

_Ya se lo dije, quiero hablar con alguien y-

_No – interrumpió ella rápidamente – te estoy diciendo que me cuentes con _detalles_ – especificó.

_... – Naruto la miró sorprendido y se quedó completamente callado.

_Si no me cuentas, no haré absolutamente nada – ratificó Tsunade severamente.

De repente, vio algo extrañada cómo la cara del rubio se enrojecía mientras ponía cara de abochornado total.

_ Está bien, le contaré todo…

Al parecer ese asunto se pondría interesante.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

__Atención todo el alumnado_ – los estudiantes, que estaban pasando clases en sus respectivas aulas, detuvieron sus quehaceres para escuchar el mensaje que estaba siendo transmitido por el artefacto de voz instalado en cada curso –_ les habla la presidenta de la academia. Quiero informarles que durante la hora del almuerzo todos permanecerán en el comedor hasta la hora de volver a sus aulas, debido a un temporal mantenimiento del patio. Es de carácter obligatorio._

Hubieron personas que se quejaron porque les gustaba salir a comer afuera, y a otras no les importó. En fin, los demás no le interesaban en lo absoluto, que se quejen, que chillen, que hagan lo que quieran, a él sólo le importaba tener a Sasuke allí en el comedor… no se le escaparía… ¡hihihihih! ¡heheheheh! ¡hahahahah! ¡MUAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Naruto tenía planeado algo malvado. Como si no fuera obvio.

**/*/Hora del almuerzo…/*/**

Albóndigas.

Naruto volvió a mirar a su plato, aún sin creerlo.

No había duda.

Albóndigas.

Redondas albóndigas de carne llenas de salsa.

El rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿Podía tener más suerte?

_Ehm… parece que te gustan las albóndigas… – comentó Shikamaru, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de Naruto, al ver la sonrisa de maniático que ponía el Uzumaki que estaba aún con la vista en su plato. Sólo faltaba que se ponga a reír como un científico loco y malvado ante su reciente experimento.

Naruto lo ignoró y llevó su mirada hacia la mesa que, afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para llevar a cabo su plan.

La mesa de Sasuke.

Y ese pelinegro tontito e inocente había optado por sentarse dándole la espalda.

Oh, pobre pobre POBRE dulce y tierno Uchiha.

Entonces Naruto, manteniendo su enorme sonrisa en la cara, clavó uno de sus palillos en una de las albóndigas de su plato y…

_¡Sasuke, te invito una albóndiga!

_¡PLUCK!_

_...

El Uchiha quedó rigidísimo después de sentir aquella bola húmeda chocar contra su espalda… contra su camisa blanca.

A pesar de seguir viendo sólo su espalda, Naruto supo que Sasuke había puesto una cara espantosa de homicida en serie, lo percibió gracias a Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, quienes estaban sentados en la mesa de Sasuke frente al pelinegro, porque se tensaron quedando paralizados de miedo y pusieron cara de horror, parecía que ya iban a salir corriendo.

_¿Te gustó? – le preguntó el rubio, viendo que Sasuke aún no se movía. Pues mal por él – Sabía que te encantaría. ¡Toma otra!

_¡PLUCK!_

Le daba penita manchar con salsa esa camisa blanquita y perfumada…. Pero no tanto como para dejar de tirar albóndigas.

_¡PLUCK!_

_¿Naruto, qué estas…? – Shikamaru le iba a preguntar qué era lo que pretendía haciendo semejante cosa, pero Naruto lo ignoró y habló interrumpiéndolo.

_¿Aún tienes hambre? – le preguntó al pelinegro, quien continuaba allí en su asiento, quieto y con la espalda totalmente tensa – ¡Aquí va otra!

_¡PLUCK!_

Con esa última, Sasuke se puso de pie como si fuera una especie de resorte, luego miró por encima de su hombro al Uzumaki.

Naruto se estremeció un poco, nunca había visto una mirada tan gélida y escalofriante.

Entonces Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Al ver eso, Naruto se puso de pie para encararlo, y se quedó parado allí esperando a que venga, manteniendo el mismo semblante retador (mientras que Shikamaru optó por alejarse de allí rápidamente).

Sasuke llegó hasta estar enfrente del Uzumaki, a unos centímetros de distancia, desafiándolo con los ojos, mirándolo con sumo desprecio.

_Eres basura – siseó rabioso el Uchiha.

_¿Y qué? – fue la desdeñosa respuesta del rubio – A fin de cuentas no vas a hacer nada al respecto, eres un cobarde.

Un segundo después, tenía un plato entero de comida en toda su cara. La expresión llena de sorpresa del rubio cuando el plato cayó de su cara al suelo llevado por la fuerza de gravedad no tenía precio.

En ese mismo instante Naruto se dispuso a quitarse la comida del rostro, en especial la que no lo dejaba respirar o ver bien, y en eso un puñetazo voló hacia su cara haciendo que caiga bruscamente contra la mesa, de la cual cayeron algunos platos y bandejas por el movimiento; dos de las patas de la mesa se doblaron ante la violenta sacudida, con lo cual el blondo quedó medio sentado en el suelo y los platos de comida restantes cayeron sobre él gracias al nuevo ángulo de inclinación que había adquirido la mesa.

Se escucharon risas en todo el comedor y Naruto levantó sus furiosos ojos hacia el Uchiha, quien permanecía parado frente a él con ese aire de superioridad que tanto detestaba.

El rubio agarró lo primero que alcanzó su mano (al parecer era un pedazo de torta, parte del postre) y se lo lanzó al pelinegro, quien sin mucho problema lo esquivó.

_¡AH! – pero la torta tuvo que llegar a algún lugar, y ese lugar era la cara de Karin.

_¡Oye! – Suigetsu se puso de pie indignado – ¡Nadie le hace eso a mi novia! ¡Sólo yo! – agarró un puñado de su comida y la tiró hacia el blondo… bueno, esa era la intención, pero lastimosamente no tenía muy buena puntería.

_¡AAAH! – gritó horrorizada Sakura cuando la comida aterrizó en su blusa, justo en el lugar donde estaban… bueno, donde no estaban sus pechos – ¡ANIMAL! – y Sakura no se anduvo con pequeñeces, ella agarró el plato entero y lo lanzó como una especie de misil derechito a la cabeza de Suigetsu, pero éste se agachó a tiempo y el plato llegó a…

_¡AAGH! – a Kiba.

Y así, comenzó la…

_¡GUERRAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritaron, y de repente todos (menos Shikamaru que estaba parado detrás del estante de postres) comenzaron a lanzarse comida unos a otros sin importar a quien.

Sasuke se volteó con la intención de salir del caótico lugar, pero el rubio lo agarró del hombro girándolo bruscamente y le devolvió el puñetazo, haciendo que casi se caiga pero logró mantenerse de pie. Los ojos negros llenos de rabia de posaron en los azules, y el Uchiha se abalanzó sobre Naruto para luego comenzar a molerse a golpes entre ambos, ajenos al alboroto que había a su alrededor.

Naruto podía sentir que Sasuke descargaba su furia en cada golpe, y él mismo descargaba toda su frustración también. Se acercaba, sentía que estaba cerca, sólo necesitaba que el Uchiha abra la boca.

En una de esas, en medio de golpes, ambos cayeron bruscamente sobre una mesa, logrando con ello romper las patas y quedar en el suelo, con Naruto debajo de Sasuke y éste a horcajadas sobre él.

_¡Te odio! – le gritó el Uchiha proporcionándole un puñetazo. En eso, el rubio logró agarrarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hasta lograr echarlo completamente sobre él, y así voltearlo para quedar encima – ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! – vociferó fuera de sí el pelinegro, mientras lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, removiéndose debajo del rubio para liberarse .

_¡¿Ah sí?! – le gritó de vuelta el Uzumaki, sintiéndose sin nada de paciencia. Quería que escucharlo, que se lo grite de una vez – ¡¿y por qué soy un imbécil?! ¡DIME!

Eso quería. Que Sasuke explote, que se lo grite; era por eso que quería sacarlo de sus casillas. Lo conocía, no le diría qué ocurría así nada más, pero en esos momentos de adrenalina y de furia no podría contenerlo.

_¡TÚ ME…!

_¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ – el estrepitoso y fuerte sonido del pito hizo que todos en el comedor, incluyendo Naruto y Sasuke, espabilen y regresen al mundo.

Todos observaron hacia la puerta del comedor, encontrándose con Ibiki, Asuma y Guy con una expresión reprendedora. Éste último había sido quien tocó el silbato casi dejándolos sordos.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Fue Naruto quien comenzó – sentía que era muy infantil de su parte decir ese tipo de frases, pero es que realmente él no tenía la culpa, no merecía estar allí, sentado al lado del maldito Uzumaki, en frente del escritorio de la directora, quien los miraba de la forma más acusadora posible.

_Yo no comencé Tsunade oba-chan – gruñó el rubio, quien estaba largado en el sillón de brazos cruzados, y a pesar de verse algo refunfuñón se veía mucho más relajado que Sasuke – fue Sasuke quien me ha molestado en sobremanera estos últimos días.

Sasuke se volteó a mirarlo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

_¡¿YO?!

_Suficiente los dos – habló severamente la rubia, captando la atención de los jóvenes. Ella soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de dar el veredicto – Por ser la primera vez que causan este tipo de problemas se los dejaré pasar en su historial, pero no escaparán de quedarse hoy después de clases a limpiar todo el comedor hasta que quede reluciente, ¿entendieron?

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿QUÉ HABÍA DICHO?

_Yo no voy-

_Ambos – reiteró Tsunade rotundamente, clavando su mirada en Sasuke para que no se atreva a decir una palabra más.

_... – Sasuke se mordió la lengua poniéndose rígido.

_Espero que no se repita – dijo la directora observando a ambos – pueden retirarse.

_Sí, Tsunade-sama – habló el Uchiha entre dientes y se apresuró a salir de allí a paso de elefante, estrellando la puerta al cerrarla para mostrar su claro enfado ante semejante injusticia.

Naruto se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la rubia, sorprendiéndola cuando le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

_Gracias – le dijo de lo más sonriente y salió de la dirección feliz.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Les tengo una maravillosa noticia, chicos – habló la sensei Anko de lo más entusiasmada. Todos la observaron con atención, excepto Sasuke, quien continuaba maldiciendo en su interior y escribiendo cosas en su libreta negra, pensando en la tortura que le vendría dentro de una hora que era el quedarse a solas con el rubio a limpiar ese maldito comedor – ¡MAÑANA NOS VAMOS DE CAMPAMENTO! – anunció emocionada.

_¿Nos vamos? – cuestionó uno de los alumnos – ¿no deberíamos tener permisos para que lo firmen nuestros padres?

_¿Permisos? ¡Bah! – fue la respuesta de la sensei – Ustedes ya están grandes y pueden decidir cómo quieren morir. No necesitan permiso – aseguró como si nada.

_¿Entonces podemos decidir no ir?

_¡Claro! – dijo ella sonriente – Si quieren perder la materia.

Sasuke resopló audiblemente.

Sólo eso le faltaba. Un tonto campamento.

Su vida era asquerosa.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

.

_Bien, aquí tienen escoba, basurero, baldes, detergente, trapeador y todo lo que necesiten – explicó la señora pelinegra, Sally, que era la encargada de la limpieza – cuando terminen, coloque las cosas en el armario de depósito, ¿sí?

Afortunadamente para ella, no era ella quien tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre en el comedor. Lo harían esos dos jóvenes que estaban recibiendo sus instrucciones en ese momento.

El rubio la escuchaba atentamente y con tranquilidad, mientras que el pelinegro permanecía con el entrecejo arrugado, mirando hacia cualquier parte.

_No se preocupe, señora – dijo Naruto amablemente con una sonrisa – nosotros dejaremos todo en su lugar.

Sasuke sólo resopló como respuesta.

Con eso, la impresión que se llevó la doña de ambos fue:

Uno, que el rubio era una persona responsable, amable, servicial y, por supuesto, la parte inocente de los que se habían llevado el castigo; de seguro era un buen y dedicado estudiante. Y dos, que el pelinegro era grosero, fastidioso, irresponsable, bribón, y que de seguro tenía toda la culpa de que estén allí limpiando el comedor; seguramente era un desastre con sus calificaciones.

Como siempre sucede, las apariencias suelen engañar cuando no se sabe por completo la verdad.

Sally asintió satisfecha con la respuesta de Naruto y se retiró a hacer la limpieza de los otros lugares en la academia.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron cada uno una escoba y comenzaron a barrer el comedor.

_Qué desastre, ¿no? – comentó el rubio mientras continuaba con su labor – no pensé que el asunto iba a terminar en una pelea de comida ¡hahaha! – rió un poco y observó a Sasuke, quien se había empeñado en imponerle la ley del hielo, logrando con ello que el rubio se sintiera tonto e incómodo por estar hablando y riendo solo.

Naruto resopló, no tenía caso hablar con Sasuke o tratar de iniciar una conversación. Y ya sabía eso desde el principio, sólo había hecho la prueba para ver si se había equivocado al pensar que Sasuke no se dignaría a dirigirle la palabra o al menos la mirada, entonces, al comprobar que era cierto, decidió pasar a su plan de una vez…

_Mirándote a los ojos… juraría…_

Sasuke paró de barrer por un momento al escuchar eso, ¿Naruto estaba cantando?

… _que tienes algo nuevo qué contarme_

El Uchiha miró sobre su hombro y vio al rubio cantando y barriendo con la mirada en el suelo.

_Empieza ya, mujer… no tengas miedo._

_Quizá para mañana sea tarde,_

_quizá para mañana sea tarde…_

_Quizá para mañana tu cuerpo esté descuartizado y esparcido en los extremos de la aldea siendo devorado por apestosos buitres si no te callas.

_... – el rubio se quedó paralizado por un momento al escuchar la malévola amenaza. Por alguna razón el tono y la cara de Sasuke ya le hacían imaginárselo – Me conmueve tanto cariño de tu parte – dijo sarcástico el Uzumaki sonriendo de lado. Como supuso, el hecho de que se ponga a cantar no le vendría nada bien a Sasuke, y menos si parecía decirle algo con las canciones. Incluso ya había logrado que le hable, aunque sea sólo para hacerle aquella amenaza – sabes que me desespera tanto silencio, así que si no vamos a hablar, entonces voy a cantar. ¿Qué tipo de canción preferirías?

_... – Sasuke lo observó ceñudo y luego se puso a barrer de nuevo, levantando la basura con el recogedor y poniéndola en una bolsa.

Naruto sonrió, y mientras continuaba trabajando, comenzó a cantar de nuevo, otra canción…

_Háblame, no me dejes ir,_

_no te ahorres las palabras_

_que hoy más quisiera oír_

El rubio miró de reojo a Sasuke, el pelinegro no dejó de hacer su labor en ningún momento.

_Háblame, no me hagas sufrir,_

_porque para ser sincero,_

_yo no quiero estar sin tiiiii…_

_... – Sasuke continuó dándole la espalda. Naruto cambió de canción…

_Si en la ciudad llueve desolación,_

_sientes que está en ceros tu corazón,_

_si tu valor salta por el balcón._

_Si es arena movediza el asfalto cuando pisas…_

_Ven, que aquí estoy,_

_descansa en mí,_

_y si caminas por la cuerda floja_

_voy tras de ti,_

_Porque aquí estoy_

_para reescribir con colores nuevos_

_esta historia gris…_

_... – el Uchiha lo ignoró. Pero algo le decía que el pelinegro sentía claramente sus azules ojos clavados en su espalda.

El rubio trató con otra canción…

_Imagíname sin ti,_

_y regresarás a mí._

_Sabes que sin tu amor nada soy,_

_que no podré sobreviviiiir…_

_...

Naruto sonrió un poco antes de seguir cantando, una nueva canción...

_Cuando menos te lo esperas,_

_cuando menos lo imagino,_

_sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro,_

_y te lo digo a los gritos,_

_y te diré si me tomas por un loco atrevido,_

_pues no sabes cuánto tiempo_

_en mis sueños has vivido,_

_ni sospechas cuando te nombré…_

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido,_

_yo quiero un mundo contigo,_

_juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar y esperar y esperar y esperar un-_

_¡MALDICION NARUTO!

El rubio se sobresaltó del susto cuando el Uchiha se volteó gritando fuera de sí.

_¡Cierra tu maldita boca de una buena vez! ¡No te soporto!

_... – aún inmovilizado, Naruto pestañeó un par de veces sin salir de su asombro – _"¿Canto tan mal?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse.

Y Kurama se dio la molestia de responderle…

**_Cantas igual de hermoso que un mandril. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? **

Naruto se preguntaba cómo era posible estar rodeado de tanto amor.

_Es un país libre, Sasuke – refutó el blondo haciendo una mueca de molestia – Puedo cantar lo que se me pegue la gana.

_Vete a la mierda, Naruto, ¡A la mierda! – le gritó el Uchiha para luego volver a su trabajo con el trapeador, trapeando con rapidez y dureza.

_...

_Tal vez no quieras que esta melodía te susurre al alma y te lleve al recuerdo,_

_tal vez aunque no estemos juntos sentirás el aire que viene por ti,_

_quizás no quieras que la cobardía de tu corazón no cure mi silencio,_

_tal vez nunca te has detenido a remplazar tu orgullo por mi amaneceeeeer_

_¿Hola, tío? – al escuchar eso, Naruto se volteó a mirar al Uchiha, quien estaba con el celular en la mano – Ya puedes venir a recogerme, ya terminé. – le informó rápidamente – Apresúrate, por favor – puso la voz más lastimera posible, sabiendo que su tío se apresuraría con eso.

Después de colgar, Sasuke se sacó los guantes de hule que se había puesto para limpiar, colgó la tira de su maletín en el hombro y comenzó a alzar los utensilios de limpieza que había usado con la intención de llevarlos al depósito.

_¿Sabes qué, teme? – Naruto dejó el trapeador de lado y se acercó a Sasuke a paso firme – No puedes seguir huyendo – le dijo seriamente.

_¿Quién está huyendo? – cuestionó el Uchiha levantando la escoba, sosteniéndola junto con el trapeador en la mano – Eres tú quien me persigue – dijo indiferente, caminando hacia el balde.

_Necesito que me lo digas – Naruto lo seguía a un metro de distancia – Golpéame e insúltame todo lo que quieras, pero dime qué pasa.

Sasuke detuvo sus quehaceres y lo miró de reojo, con una expresión neutral.

_¿Qué pasa de qué?

_¿Por qué me tratas así? – especificó Naruto.

_Nada. Sólo me aburriste, eso es todo – respondió como si nada el Uchiha, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero el rubio lo detuvo del brazo impidiendo que prosiga.

_Hablas como si hubiera sido tu juguete o algo con lo que te entretuviste un rato.

_Piensa lo que quieras – siseó el pelinegro con una mirada cortante, tironeando un poco para hacerse soltar,sin lograrlo ya que el Uzumaki afirmó el agarre.

_Pues no pienso eso. Tú no eres así – aseguró Naruto.

_¿Cuál es tu punto?

_Dime qué he hecho de malo.

_¿Acaso tienes que hacer algo malo para que ya no quiera perder mi tiempo contigo?

_Entonces eso hacías conmigo, perder tu tiempo.

_Lo has captado.

Sasuke jaló de su brazo y logró hacerse soltar. Se giró hacia la puerta, pero sólo dio dos pasos antes de detenerse al escuchar a Naruto reír con amargura.

_Sólo escúchate, Sasuke. Ya no sabes ni qué decir para alejarme – Naruto caminó hasta quedar casi pegado a la espalda del pelinegro – Sabes que eso no es cierto – murmuró, haciendo que su voz retumbe en el oído del Uchiha.

Sasuke se volteó mirándolo con indignación.

_¿Te crees muy especial? Hablas como si fueras importante para mí, como si fueras indispensable. Baja de tu nube – dijo con desprecio, clavando sus furiosos ojos en los azules, los cuales permanecían inmutables y serios.

_Tú lo eres.

_¿Soy qué? – gruñó el Uchiha con impaciencia, sin captar en mensaje.

_Importante – Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al entender lo que estaba diciendo el Uzumaki – indispensable para mí.

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a palpitar desenfrenado dentro de su pecho. Fue una sensación tan extraña, tan abrumadora, que lo único que atinó a hacer fue darse la vuelta y caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta para salir de allí.

Pero Naruto no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, como era de esperarse, lo siguió.

_Tú-¡Oof! – el rubio no pudo seguir hablando cuando la puerta se cerró chocando con su nariz.

Exasperado, Naruto abrió la puerta apresuradamente y salió corriendo detrás del pelinegro.

_¡Sasuke! ¡Ven aquí, maldito teme!

Sasuke caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Quería correr, pero eso iría en contra de su orgullo.

Pronto sintió que lo agarraron del brazo.

_¡Suéltame, idiota! – se volteó hacia Naruto gritando, se sentía demasiado alterado para su gusto. Su estúpido corazón seguía bombeando como metralleta.

_¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? – cuestionó el rubio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, un tanto enojado de que hayan ignorado sus palabras.

_¿Escuchar qué? ¿Tus exageraciones de siempre?

_¡No es una exageración! ¡Hablo muy en serio!

_Pues no me interesa. ¡Suéltame!

Sasuke se puso a forcejear, y antes de que logre soltarse, Naruto lo empujó metiéndolo en el armario de depósito y cerró la puerta tras sí.

_¿Qué haces? – preguntó el pelinegro con voz amenazante, mientras el rubio lo sostenía de los hombros para mantenerlo contra la pared.

_Bien. Te escucho.

_¿Escuchas qué?

_Lo que tienes que decirme.

_Yo no tengo nada que decirte – siseó el Uchiha.

_Claro que sí.

_Déjame en paz.

_Sasuke – Naruto se obligó a serenarse – por lo que más quieras, dime qué sucede contigo, ¡¿qué hice?!

_Nada. Y te recuerdo que no eres el ombligo del mundo.

_¡Maldición, Sasuke! – el rubio explotó – ¡No puedo…! ¡Joder! ¡¿Porque tienes que ser tan…?! – le daban ganas de estrangularlo ahí mismo.

_Yo no entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo. – Sasuke agradecía el haber podido volver a su semblante de neutralidad – ¿Por qué te mortificas tanto con respecto a mí? ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor qué hacer que estar fastidiándome?

_Ya te lo dije, eres importante para mí – dijo el Uzumaki con tal seguridad y seriedad, que Sasuke perdió su templanza de nuevo, y otra vez comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire – No soporto estar así contigo.

_¡Deja de hablar así! – le exigió exasperado.

_¡¿Así cómo?! – el rubio no entendía por qué Sasuke se enojaba tanto de repente.

_¡Como si…! ¡Como si…! – no, ni loco lo diría en voz alta – ¡Maldición, suéltame! – comenzó a empujarlo con ganas, haciendo que el rubio se vea en la necesidad de aprisionarlo con sus brazos para que no se le escape.

_¡No! ¡No te voy a soltar!

Sasuke se paralizó al sentir los brazos del rubio alrededor suyo y su cuerpo completamente pegado a él. Levantó la mirada incrédulo encontrándose con ese rostro lleno de determinación.

Se quedó quieto allí, mientras ambos jadeaban un poco por tanto forcejeo. Sasuke notó como la mirada del rubio se iba suavizando a cada segundo, hasta que parecía estar observándolo con suma adoración.

El corazón del Uchiha brincó cuando el rostro en frente suyo comenzó a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sintió la respiración del otro chocar contra sus labios.

Se estremeció inconscientemente y abrió mucho los ojos aún sin creer lo que pasaba… o lo que pasaría… …

¿Era real?

¿Naruto estaba a punto de hacer lo que él creía que iba a hacer?

Iba a…

_¡AAAAAH!

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante semejante grito. Cuando se voltearon se encontraron con un chico que tenía un par de escobas en la mano, al parecer había venido con la intención de guardarlas en el depósito.

_¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Su nombre era Ryu, también trabajaba en limpieza pero lastimosamente nadie le había informado sobre el par de jóvenes castigados que se iban a quedar hasta más tarde, por lo que por un momento pensó que se trataba de los fantasmas que merodeaban por la academia de noche de los que había escuchado hablar.

Sasuke aprovechó ese momento de distracción para empujar al rubio, apartarlo y salir del lugar a paso rápido.

_¡Espera! – Naruto lo persiguió y lo sostuvo de nuevo. No lo iba a dejar ir hasta que le dé una respuesta – ¡No irás a ningún lado!

_¡SUÉLTAME! – gritó el Uchiha furibundo, asustando un poco al rubio ante tanta brusquedad – ¡Ve a fastidiar a tu novia y déjame en paz! – dicho eso, reanudó su camino y se fue.

_... – Naruto se quedó allí, parado, callado, con la boca medioabierta de la impresión.

Después de unos segundos en esa posición, sólo atinó a murmurar muy confundido…

_¿Mi… _qué_?

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**.**

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

**.**

Primera canción de los mariachis: LA BIKINA de Luis Miguel (no me agrada Luis Miguel, pero la canción estaba bien para la ocasión xD)

Segunda canción de los mariachis: PERDÓN de Vicente y Alejandro Fernández (*-*)

Primera Canción de Naruto: Y CÓMO ES ÉL de José Luis Perales (sólo esa parte xP)

Segunda canción de Naruto: HÁBLAME de Alejandro Fernández

Tercera canción de Naruto: AQUÍ ESTOY de Kudai

Cuarta canción de Naruto: IMAGÍNAME SIN TI de Luis Fonsi

Quinta canción de Naruto: NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO de Luis Fonsi (lo de "esperar y esperar" más de diez veces fue inédito xDDDD)

**Respecto a la votación sobre darle pareja a Itachi:**

**Opción A: 3**

**Opción B: 10**

**O sea que uno de los solteros más codiciados, seguirá siendo un soltero codiciado xD *todas se abalanzan sobre él***

**Respuestas a reviews anónimos:**

**Miildredziitha****:** Aaaw, gracias por la bienvenida :'3. Hahahaha! Sí, bueno, el capítulo anterior fue para hacer aparición y presentación de kyuubi, por eso tanta participación suya. Debo decir que comprendo mucho que el capítulo anterior se haya sentido pobre para la mayoría (aunque no para ti, y gracias por ello :3) porque no hubo mucha participación de Sasuke, siendo que el fic desde el comienzo fue relatado en su gran mayoría desde su punto de vista; pero pronto volverá a lo que era x3. Lo siento por lo del itadei, en serio :(, pero puedes estar tranquila por el momento la mayoría decidió que está mejor solito x3 (no por Deidara, claro, pero aún así). A mí tampoco me cae bien Sakura XD. Hahahah! Yo vi The Avengers, no sabía que había fans de esa pareja xDDD, me encantan las interacciones de esos dos, y las crueles ocurrencias de Tony me fascinan, los dos son mis favoritos del grupo. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo kilómetro :'3. SAYONARA!

**Akiko**: Gracias por la paciencia x3. Oh, ¿este es el primer fic naruasu que lees? (me pregunto qué te instó a leerlo o-o). ¿En mi fic Sasuke se comporta de forma muy uke? (es ue no sé, a veces no me doy cuenta xD). Pero te comprendo, si eres fan sasunaru es comprensible que te sientas mal o que no lo soportes, a mí también me pasa, no soporto el sasunaru y la oocesidad extrema especialmente en Naruto cuando le cambian lo que es xD. Y aprecio mucho el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por leer este fic, es que guau xD, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**saya**: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítlo, gracias por tus lindas palabras y por los cumplidos x3. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo también. XAU.

**Darklia**: Hahaha! A muchos les dejó con la cizaña elanterior capítulo xD, espero que éste haya aclarado algunas de las preguntas que te hacías. BYE.

**Zeny**: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo :3. Seeh, el pobre de Obirto andaba paranóico, eso por imaginarse las cositas que Naruto puede hacer con Sasuke, lastimosamente más adelante no lo va a poder evitar muahahahaha!. Aaaaaaaah, tú eres una de las pocas que se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Sasu-chan xDDD. Y sí, tienes razón, aún falta Akatsuki y su alucinante aparición. Itachi tiene una personalidad complicadísima, estás en lo cierto (aunque a mí no me sale muy bien hacerlo exactamente como en el manga TwT) por eso es muy difícil imaginar qué persona de las ya conocidas le quedaría bien… bueno, como yo soy fan de los opuestos, consideraría que alguien complementario para él tendría una personalidad extrovertida (aunque no de loca histérica, como Deidara) que sea cariñoso (ya que Itachi no me parece muy demostrativo) que logre hacerlo sonreír… y como Shisui en personalidad no ha sido muy descrito en el manga (sólo se dijo que era el mejor amigo de Itachi, y que Naruto se parecía a él) pensé que sería una opción (ganarse el papel de mejor amigo de Itachi debe ser por algo), pero sería algo ambiguo en realidad. Tampoco hay mujeres del manga que le queden, es cierto, así que concuerdo contigo x3; de todas formas, ganó la opción B ;D. FUE EL PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO NARUSASU QUE LEÍSTE? O.O Y TE GUSTÓ? Aaaaaaaaaaw, muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso TwT. Nunca me habían dicho ser mi fan# "n" xDDDD. Hahaha! Sí, estoy loca… en el buen sentido xD. Y respecto a tu pregunta… ehm, naaah, el final no está tan cerca todavía =w= (si ese par le sigue dando vueltas xD). Gracias por tu bello review, linda! Me puso muy feliz! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! CHAU!

**te apoyo totalmente:** Aaaaaaaaaawww, gracias por apoyarme TwT. Hahahah! A los celos de Naruto les estoy guardando un lugar muy especial en el siguiente capitulo, ¿reparaste en el nuevo personaje Inuki? Ya verás lo que hago con él xDDDDD. Gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!

**adicta narusasu:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado la historia, espero que la conti haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review Sayonara! X3

**Luna**: El seme es Naruto y el uke es Sasuke, lo dice en el sumary: NARUSASU. Espero que te animes a leerlo xD.

**Urime chan:** Aaaww, lo siento por la tardanza, no pienso abandonarlo, en serio qwq. Me alegra que te gusten las parejas actuales *-*, gracias por tu comentario! Un abrazo!

**Luis Miguel Venezuela: **Muchas gracias por el consejo, pienso que tienes toda la razón x3. Ojalá la conti haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo grande para Venezuela!

**tum:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic x3. No, si no quería Deidara, menos Kisame xD.

**Mailen-15:** Qué bueno que te gusten los fics largos, este tuvo lo suyo xDDDD. Si aún no entendiste lo que le pasa a Sasuke, en el próximo capitulo será muchisimo más claro ;D. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado de la conti. Un abrazo!

**Lola**: Hola! Gusto en saludarte, qué bueno que te guste la historia y que sea tu favorita me halaga x3. Gracias por comprender mi tardanza, la verdad es que a veces (por no decir siempre) se me hace dificil qwq. ¿Ya sabes por qué se enojó Sasu? Si acertaste eres una de las pocas xD. AAAAAAHHHHH! A mí también me encantó el HashiMada! TwT parecía estar viendo romeo y Julieta, y ahora se van a reencontrar (de una forma muy bizarra pero no importa XD), estamos igual, me gustan esas tres parejas principalmente y ya van a tener sus moments *-*. En el manga, lo de Itachi dijeron que tenía "lover", que lo tradujeron como "novia" al español, pero en realidad podía darse para ambos géneros; pero tal vez considere, al final del rollo, ponerle una novia x3. No te preocupes por lo largo, así me gustan ;D. Akatsuki ya hará aparición luego, y no será muy lindo twt. Gracias por tu opinión, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! BYE

**sirei**: Qué bueno que sea de tu agrado el fic x3 Leiste todo en una noche? Aw, ojalá no se te hayan pasado los detalles xD. Gracias por tu review, tu voto se tomó en cuenta! Viva el NaruSasu! ;D

**A los demás les respondí por MP, si no les llegó me dicen porque a veces mi computadora se chifla y termino haciendo las cosas mal xD. **

**NOS LEEMOS **


End file.
